Simplicity is Complexity
by OpposingForce
Summary: Three years of absense can create a lot of gaps in friendships. Despite that, however, on his return he realizes someone still loves him deeply, and yet he can't seem to find the heart to love her. NaruHina.
1. Fresh Start

**_Simplicity is Complexity_**

_Chapter 1: Fresh Start_

Disclaimer: That's it, I don't own Naruto, because I refuse to work for Kishimoto –who doesn't care about his awesome work but spends more time counting his cash and the different versions of Corvettes and Ferraris that he is about to purchase with the garbage that he has created.

_**AN: Instead of uploading DFL3 chapter 9, I decided to write something else for those who like to see NarutoHinata fluff. I am not even going to start sugarcoating the obvious anymore, the fact is upon us, and that straight fics are diminishing within the Naruto sector.**_

_**It's not like they are deleted or anything like that, it's just yaoi fics are ruling supreme! Straight authors are not updating (a vast majority of them for the most part) and as a result, yaoi fan-girls (since I rarely, rarely see a guy writing yaoi) take this chance to… defile the precious realm. The principle is identical to how North Korea takes the chance to create nuclear missiles or Weapons of Mass Destruction when USA pays more attention to Afghanistan.**_

_**In addition, I haven't seen quality NarutoHinata fictions anymore, and that's my favorite pairing in that entire DBZ influenced garbage that people actually call an anime. Therefore, in my hopeless attempt to balance between straight and yaoi fics, I have created this.**_

_**Hopefully, this piece of fiction can motivate anyone who loves straight fics to write again or perhaps start writing so you could make a difference –despite how insignificant and tiny it might be.**_

_**Thank you! **_

_**AN: Let the games begin…**_

_**(Somewhere in Konoha)**_

Life was never what it seemed to be. Some people preferred it as greatness; some suggested it as death (which I do not deny); and some people thought it was pretty much a pain in the ass.

Yes, it was nothing but a pain in the ass.

Uzumaki Naruto never showed this cowardly side to people often, and it was true; very true, if I might add. They had always known me as the optimistic type; the one that never gave up on things despite how hopeless it seemed; and most importantly as an individual who never got the idea when to give up. Arrogant and ignorant; those words suited me quite well apparently. In another perspective, I could admit confidently that persistence and endurance was what got me famous in Konoha. Even after a 2 to 3 year absence with that old perverted hermit by the name of Jiraiya, my fame was not forgotten.

I loved attention –as long as it was good attention.

About the pain in the ass thing… although I might be Uzumaki Naruto (or Naruto-sama, if you wish to respect me that much) I had my ups and a lot of downs. Hell, a lot of things were a bother! Even during the first days as being a genin I could relate to why Shikamaru always thought of things as troublesome. Being me, hey, I had to lighten things up at that moment, but deep down I knew I had my own shit that I had to deal with sooner or later. I didn't say this back then, but the genin exam was a pain in the ass! And I had a good reason not to, since my attitude (whether the students liked it or not) was quite a massive effect on their perspectives and decision-making.

Shikamaru would say 'Ino was being a bitch, and Chouji didn't do a good job at helping me' at complete random to start a conversation for the sake of it during the old days, and I knew he was trying to release his own emotional pressure in the nicest way possible. He would make everything seem like a joke, like, to laugh it off and simply forgetting about the whole damned thing after releasing all sorts of stress. I didn't know how he did it; how could anyone make irritation into humour?

There were times that I envied that genius –despite he never seemed to act like one.

After observing the rookie 9 (although I was not much of a careful-type) there were plenty of geniuses around us –yet all of them were fairly humble about it. There was Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shikamaru… and there were probably even more. To the very least, it was better than how Sakura-chan did it. Women… they frequently resolved to violence with everything -such as pinching, punching, kicking, squeezing, scratching, slashing, cutting, or anything that could show the world that they had the potentials to be queen bitches of the country. Women were never bitchy naturally; my philosophy was that that was what they become.

What a pain in the ass!

There were more things that agitated me when I came back, more or less unwanted déjà vu. Team 7 was a mistake, and although I got Sakura-chan on my team, I knew some things wouldn't work. I wouldn't start blaming, since these were actions of Adam and Eve, but having Sasuke and Kakashi with the two of us just didn't look right. Our personalities clashed; our skills were fairly off; our goals were totally different; we bitched more than we helped each other; we never got to understand what teamwork was about; Kakashi was a pervert; just everything was wrong. Now, I got an incomplete team without Sasuke, and worse when I found out that Konohamaru grew up to be a miniature version of myself –loud, overconfident, and most importantly, perverted.

Monkey sees and monkey do; that was something Jiraiya and Tsunade-oba-chan (or perhaps Godaime-sama or Hokage-sama) told me right after Konohamaru took off after paying me a visit. Bad influence, they said, and Tsunade practically blamed it all on me if I (directly or indirectly) gave birth to another pervert in Konoha, as if one super-duper one wasn't enough already. Of course, she meant Jiraiya.

Merely minutes after my arrival to my home, I could already tell this world was messed up. In my opinion, I found it even more troublesome than when I left 3 years ago. Sasuke was missing; Konohamaru had a dirty mind equally or greater than I; Sakura-chan had her "Inner Sakura" more exposed than… ever, actually; Konoha was still in a mess due to the lack of experienced shinobis; all the rookie 9 were at least chunnin level except me; and the most crucial thing I discovered was how someone had feelings for a person/demon like myself.

I never realized it before, and each time I thought about that incident it never ceased to amaze me how foolish I was. Those feelings were there, and yet I was ignorant enough to believe that it didn't exist. However, when I came back, somehow my own (miraculous) sense of maturity and awareness kicked in. Jiraiya dared to say that I grew brains living out in who-know-where. Perhaps watching Jiraiya flirt with women in bars or out in public did make me wonder how the female mind worked. What they wanted; how to get what they desired; the sense of appeasement; and lastly seduction. Women were cunning animals, as Kyuubi would say during those rare times of wisdom. Then again, that was what Jiraiya had been doing over these 3 years.

If I could do math well, and which I wasn't too awful at, that sennin spent 5 of the time with me training, 2 of it was used to have meals with me or using it to have father-son talks, and the 93 were spent with women -especially those with the perfect busty chests. Once, I remembered walking in on him, and I actually saw a sexy girl taking her top off in front of me. I didn't pass out, no, all I thought was Tsunade-oba-chan for that 2 seconds, wondering if her breasts were just as large as that young girl's…

If I had doubts of Tsunade's incredibly large breasts being smaller, just imagine what kind of chest that young woman had! Jiraiya was such a… bitch… no, sex-craving maniac! Even at the age of 53, his hormones were still so alive. Kind of made me wantHe was somebody who really needed andropause. In fact, I have been praying to kami-sama daily for Jiraiya to get andropause, therefore, he could train with me instead of training myself until exhaustion.

Sadly enough, my prayers weren't answered –and I was so desperate, too…

About those feelings of that special someone… like I said, it just wowed me. During the days that I was 12, I didn't sense it. But now, at the respectable age of 15, my hormones had roles in making my judgments. It all started when I decided to visit my old apartment, I was tired of sleeping in sleeping-bags and hotels, and all I wanted was to rest at a place I could truly call it a home. The old keys were kept with me the entire time; they were something that I couldn't let go of even if it may cost my life. Maybe great isolation gave me a want to return home in my heart.

As I spun my keys round and round on my index finger before putting into the dual locks, someone opened my apartment door.

My eyes bulged out for a second when I saw it was opened from the _inside_.

At first, I thought it was a thief. When I thought about it in milliseconds, no thief would come out the front door after a robbing session. Also, they wouldn't open the door so slowly. Shocked was only an understatement at that time.

"Who are you?" I questioned the stranger, who was a girl. Since I was at least 4 to 5 inches taller than her, I couldn't see her face completely other than her mouth when she was looking down timidly. She had short indigo coloured hair and a quite attractive body, and although the heart of the person was much more important than the physical appearance I couldn't help myself but to think why such a cute girl was at my home.

If it was up to me to decide how appealing she was, I had to say she was more than enough for me. Her body was small, yet it was mature. Curves were in the right places overall; her legs were slim, long, and perfectly suited for her adorable body; even if she had her arms in front of her chest I could tell she had very presentable and decent breasts. Any guy who cared to look at her could be attracted that easily if she ever showed the tiniest bit of seductiveness. However, her shyness certainly told me she was one conservative and cautious girl. It was such a pleasure to see a good looking girl, but why at my home?

Wait… why was she here?

"Gomen…" she said back in a quite tone, "I'm sorry that I am in your way."

"No, you aren't in my way…" I told her kindly as I continued to see how she looked like. From what she was holding, I found out they were liquid detergents, rubber gloves, real old clothes, feather dusters, and such. Was she cleaning my place just now? "Were you tidying up that dump in there?"

"It's not really a dump," she replied, looking inside instead of me, "It wasn't hard for me to deal with it."

"I never recalled hiring a maid to clean my place, miss… Did Tsunade-oba-chan do this for me?"

The girl immediately turned her head around to face me. I nearly jumped when I saw her cute face. Her eyes… they were so familiar, so beautiful, and yet this crystal-like, pupil-free lavender colour did not cross my mind at all! All I knew at that instant was that I knew her. But from where? Hell, even her voice was something that I liked. "You live here?"

"Yeah…" I answered, trying to blush at the fact she was looking me right in the eye to get the answers she wanted. She looked so familiar, yet this straight forwardness was not an attitude that matched a girl with lavender eyes that I met a long time ago. "This is my old place… and I haven't been back for 3 years…"

This time around, her cheeks were stained with a slightest bit of pink –which was very adorable in my opinion. But more importantly, tears were swelling in her beautiful eyes more and more as each second went by. I didn't want her to cry, hell, I didn't like anyone crying whether they were male or female, but I certainly didn't want to mess up my first encounter with this cute girl. First impressions were critical, and it was heading down towards a road of disaster.

Before I could say anything, this girl latched herself at me, hugging me so tightly in a way that I never felt for a long while. It wasn't love, no, but instead it felt like she cared about me. By now, she was soaking my black jacket with her tears, and with my human conscience still fairly active, I embraced her back gently.

"Hey," I called to her, although I didn't want this hug to end so soon, "Are you okay? You seemed like you have seen a ghost or something."

She only responded with one word. "Naruto-kun…"

Somehow, I suddenly had a clear idea of who she was. It was true that many people called me by the suffix 'kun', but only one person within my age would prefer to add that 'kun' in my name. I was so close, damn, I was there, but yet I still didn't remember her name! Jiraiya was right; I was an idiot!

"You are… you are…" Damn my brain… I needed to get her name before she tells me.

"I missed you…" she whispered in my chest pleasantly. My knees felt edgy, as if it wanted to fail on me now at such a critical stage of the game. Then again, I was somewhat used to it. "I can't believe you're back… after so long…"

I really shouldn't have done this, but I really couldn't remember her name. To the very least, Kyuubi could've came and helped me just a little. It wouldn't kill her just to refresh my memory if I bothered to recall. "Ano… may I know who you are?" Yes, yes, yes, that was real stupid.

"I'm hurt, Naruto-kun," she immediately said back. Not only did she break the embrace that I was carefully cherishing, her face looked genuinely sad. I felt so regretful beyond my expectations. "You really don't remember me?"

I had to think of something quick, or this kind, lovely girl would hate me. Hate… this word had become a trauma in my life. "No, no, no, miss!" I was practically declaring my words loudly due to panic, "It's not like I don't remember you… it's just… well, you look awfully familiar to a friend of mine… we never talked a lot and so her name just isn't clicking in… I know my words can't be justified but I do remember you! She has beautiful eyes like you, hell, I am sure that friend of mine is you!"

I knew I was making up bullshit…

"She blushes like you; she was as cute as you but you are pretty, too; she was kind-hearted; she was encouraging; and I know that she is in some… noble clan… and there was this other cold bastard at time…"

"Neji?" the mysterious girl in front of me questioned, blushing and smiling.

"Yeah," I said, right on the mark, "because he always hated Hinata…" Her face brightened right after that. Hinata… that was her name! "Hyuuga Hinata… You are Hyuuga Hinata…"

Her delightful smile was so true and wide that I couldn't fight the will of not wanting to smile. Her cheerfulness was contagious in a good way. "Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed with pure happiness as she embraced me again. This time, it was so hard and affectionate that I felt my bones making a crack. My body must've been stiff after all the excitement before, and I had to thank Hinata for curing it –although it wasn't much of a healing technique. She repeated my name a several more times –each one more soothing than the last. The sound of her voice intrigued me greatly, since it caused me to wonder why she was so delighted to see me again. Compared to Sakura, Hinata's greeting was obviously more welcoming. It was true that I didn't know Hinata too well (my fault, really) but there was an unmistakable hint of admiration being present.

I really didn't know Hinata was so warm. She also smelled lovely, as if my nose was inhaling the sweetness of winter frost mint. Finally, I felt myself at peace.

"It's good to see you again, Hinata," I whispered, not knowing what else could be possibly said.

"It's good to see you again, too," she repeated my words exactly, "It's been so long…"

"It has," I agreed, now watching her pretty face tainting with pink beneath her eyes. Did I ever consider her endearing with a blush? Whatever I thought of her in the past didn't matter now, all I strongly believed right now was Hyuuga Hinata was indeed a charming girl. Not to mention very warm-hearted. "How have you been?"

"Good… I just miss you…"

"You know I would be back, I promised everyone that, and Uzumaki Naruto doesn't break promises-"

"Because that's your nindo (ninja way)?" she finished for me, smiling with her head tilted to the right slightly. I was surprised to see her know that much about me. At the same time, it was kind of my motto at the time. Once I nodded, she giggled. "Have you seen anyone else yet?" Hinata asked before I could speak. Then, her face turned hopeful, "Or am I the first?"

I hated to burst her hopes, but honesty was always the best policy. "No, I met Sakura-chan, Tsunade-oba… I mean, Tsunade-sama, Iruka-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei before I came back here."

"How did they react when they saw you again?" she asked, obviously curious. I ignored her curiosity for the time being and decided to give her a straight answer.

"Happy, I guess, they are all important people in my life after all."

Her next question surely confused me. "What about Sakura?" By the expression she was giving me, Hinata appeared to be most interested in my comrade's reaction. As an experienced shinobi, my detection abilities told me her previous question was just an act to make this inquiry less obvious. That was when I started to know how Hinata felt towards me. And I was dumb enough to discard that fact; it would haunt me sooner or later.

"She asked me if she grew more attractive as a young woman," I elaborated casually with much neutrality. It was shocking to see myself actually careful with my words. Must've been those 'in-the-moment' things, I assumed in my head. "That was the first thing she said… I think… then she told me that I grew taller… even taller than her, since I was the shortest one on the team back then…"

"Is that all true?"

"What?"

"Is that all Sakura said? Did she do anything else?"

"Not really… she didn't even hug me… but you did though." The timid girl flushed up instantly upon hearing my comment. I had to tell her blushing suited her perfectly. A non-blushing Hinata just wasn't Hinata.

"Ano, Naruto-kun…"

"What is it, Hinata?"

"The things that you said about me… you know… me being cute…" This time around, it was my turn to stiff up and blush. Jiraiya's lesson miraculously kicked in the back of my head; I remember him saying that a ninja should never reveal his feelings despite it being big or small. Feelings were a nuisance on the battlefield, and almost any person could manipulate someone else's feelings against themselves. "Did you mean it?"

I couldn't deny it; Hinata was adorable and pretty. She wasn't 'hot-material', yet she was much more than enough for me. "Yes… I did…"

"No one ever complimented me like that before…" Hinata stated, her lips curving upward further. I didn't know how kind she appeared with a smile, but then again I thought everyone looked great with genuine happiness. It crushed me to see sadness, maybe it was because I was so exposed to it when I was younger. Hell, it wasn't like I wasn't experiencing it now. In fact, loneliness played a big part in my life –until my days are over and sent 6 feet underground possibly. Moreover, my intuitions predicted my death would be a national holiday amongst the villagers despite the Hokage never made such a day.

A lot of people wanted to see me dead, and I had to admit I was wishing for the same thing.

"Seriously?" I questioned, surprised at her reasoning.

She nodded back shyly in my chest, and that was when I realized that we were still holding another in our arms. I quickly reacted in a way to show that I wanted to break free, but her arms remained still. It was heart-warming to have someone hugging me, since no one had hugged me over these 3 years. I didn't know if leaving with Jiraiya was such a good idea after a month, I mean, all I got to discover was the deeper meaning of the word 'isolation'.

If Kyuubi wasn't there as a friend or a bitch, hey, consider Uzumaki Naruto insane!

"Hinata," I said, with my hand holding her chin so she could look at me. First of all, I never enjoyed talking to someone's hair; secondly, I wanted to see her blush. I was quite a jerk, yes. As expected, her face reddened but she couldn't pull away –no thanks to me, of course. It was then when she started to struggle a little; I couldn't help a chuckle leaving my lips. She just looked too cute. "You available?"

"Now?"

"Now."

"I'm not busy… just a little tired…"

"From cleaning my place? Hinata, you really shouldn't have." I knew she did this for me voluntarily, but still… we weren't the closest of friends, and yet she had to go through all this trouble. I felt bad; real awful in fact. There was no way that I could leave this gratefulness unattended, and therefore, I had to thank Hinata somehow.

"But I wanted to…"

"Why?" I asked, trying hard to pry into her heart. I just didn't understand why Hyuuga Hinata had to do this for a demon. Unintentionally, I pulled her body closer to mine, and our faces were centimetres from another. Lavender eyes looked away to the right, where as mine watched hers carefully. There seemed to be some hesitance, perchance she even wanted to avoid my question, but I couldn't afford to let it slide. I had a chance to know Hyuuga Hinata 3 years ago, and I threw it away unknowingly because all I could think of was Sakura, training, beating Sasuke in everything, and doing things my way because I thought they were safe.

And to think I was actually mature back then... what a joke!

"Naruto-kun…"

"Is it because you knew that I was going to come back eventually, thus, you didn't want me to sleep in a dusty place where I could get sick?"

Hearing upon my random justification, it surprised me to see Hinata bobbing her head up and down nodding. "Yes, yes, yes," she said in a quick hurry, "I didn't want Naruto-kun to be at a bad home… I know you wouldn't like it if you have to sleep in a dirty place… because you would be ill afterwards…" I raised a brow at her answer immediately. Did I trust her? No, of course not. Hinata was a very bad liar, but who was I to question her? I was a mere acquaintance; not a friend even. Even so, I pretended that I believed her, and she seemed to relax once I nodded to comply.

Really now, my place was just spotless, and all I was looking at was only the living-room. I couldn't imagine how much effort Hinata put into this, and it was more than enough to make my eyes turn to stun.

"Hinata…"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"You hungry?" Was it a Hyuuga trait to be able to blush that much? Becauseher face turned redand delighted when she nodded. "Come, I will take you out to dinner." My blue eyes narrowed a bit, why did she go all timid this time around? All I said was to take her out to dinner. Didn't she deserve one for being so friendly and nice? I didn't need to observe her, because her body was still in contact with mine due to the embrace that we failed to break.

"You're…" Hinata was pretty much excited, but her timidity appeared to win over her exuberance. In short, she didn't know how to express her endless joy. "Like a date… Naruto-kun, you're asking me to go out?" Those pearly violet eyes glimmered with hope; I never seen her so happy before –even more than the time I said "I like people like you" right before I fought Hyuuga Neji. Like I said, her happiness was very contagious.

"No…" I replied back, not knowing how I was supposed to say, "I am asking you if you want to come with me… wait… that's the same thing…" She giggled at my behaviour, in which it wasn't much of a help, "Let me say it again… I am telling you that I want to take you out to dinner, and it's your choice whether or not you care to join me because I am going with or without you."

Hinata's cheeks then expanded in a pout; she was practically telling me that I was being mean. Her cuteness level was above the charts, and my face couldn't stop flushing up when I realized we were still connected in a hug. Such a marvellous young woman, and I truly didn't want to let go. Without me knowing, Hinata didn't want to either.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What is it?"

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked, pulling me closer and tighter to deepen our embrace.

"Sure."

"Can you say 'I want to take you out, Hinata'?" the said girl spoke ever sorapidly that I barely heard her. She was as red as a strawberry; it was quite obvious she summoned all the courage she had within her to ask me something like that. In my opinion, it wasn't a big deal, but then again, I understood how Hinata felt about me vividly now. She wanted to be cared for; wanted to have someone to be there for her; and more so… she just needed to be appreciated. Hinata's actions were so real, so real that I could never assume her to be lying, because those eyes gave off more than enough information.

I was a sympathetic guy deep down despite I had this new persona to be a jerk. It was tough to be mean at someone so sincere, and maybe even poured her heart out just to make my life slightly more comfortable. I was quite sure Hinata knew plenty of trials made my life into what it was (a mess) but she did whatever she could despite it could be so insignificant in the end that I may simply discard it without realizing it.

When I thought about it, perhaps Hinata had done quite a bit of things for me in the past, but most likely I misinterpreted it as Sakura's kindness. After growing up a little outside the village, I finally understood Sakura never cared that much about me. No, not that she didn't care, it was just she didn't know how to cherish a friend such as myself until I failed to find Sasuke. I didn't blame Sakura for being not mature enough, well, I wasn't much of a fully grown human being either, but in the end Sakura did learn. Hinata, on the other hand, was always so… she always knew how to be considerate towards others. The word care resembled the girl in my arms ever so perfectly.

Recalling every miracle from getting ointments for injuries; a small snack appearing from nowhere because I trained in the middle of nowhere; a set of ninja weapons that came in the mail on my 12th birthday; the orange jumpsuit that I always wore as a genin that was given to me on Christmas; it all fitted together. I didn't know who was kind enough to make me feel loved, but I had an idea that time when I tried out Hinata's ointment during the chunnin exam.

It felt familiar, like I tried it before not too long ago. That one was better than the first, as if the maker had new touches to improve his/her work, and I was more than delighted to say it was great. Sadly enough, I was so excited to see myself recover that I completely forgot the moments in my memories –especially about the old ointment I received when I was younger. Also, seeing Hinata being pummelled badly made my blood boil, and all my mind repeated was "Don't give up, Hinata". Unfortunately, when Jiraiya took me away for training, I nearly forgotten everything my friends have done for me in the past.

Watching Hinata squirm pleasantly was a great way to refresh all that was ignored in my deepest sub-consciousness. My mind indeed grew sharper, at last I had a clue as to who did all those grateful things for me in the past. The ointment… Hinata made ointments, and the new one I tried from her during my genin days was a much better improvement than the one I had when I was a boy. The style of it was identical; the smell of jasmine but sensation of spearmint. Hinata… how could I have been so incredibly foolish! I didn't know how to thank her, and it was no doubt a simple dinner would be sufficient enough compared to the kindness she gave.

All of these thoughts came crashing in my mind within seconds, and I waspretty muchspeechless. The person who showed me the way was in my arms, hugging me closely so we could share each others' warmth, smiling with the cutest blush so I knew how it felt like to be close to a human being, and all she wanted was to hear something she deserved so her heart would be filled with joy. Was I in the position not to agree with her terms?

I thought not.

"Hinata," I called to her, my eyes watching hers to make ideal eye-contact. In a natural reaction, Hinata's face flooded with pink, "Would you like to have dinner with me? I want to take you out." No words came out of her mouth that moment. However, she displayed happiness and excitement, and then in a flash she buried her head into my chest while nuzzling with a moan. Hinata was very cute; just so endearing for the soul. "I would take that as a yes then?"

"Yes… Naruto-kun…"

"What is it?"

"I would love to go with you." Her statement made me smile. It caused me to wonder how many times she was able to make me grin within this short amount of time. Her happiness was contagious.

"Where should we head to then?"

"Anywhere is fine. What about my things, you know, the cleaning things…"

"Leave them here." She nodded happily before breaking the embrace at last to put her things back in. A sudden desire for her to hold me overwhelmed in my heart miraculously when she left, since the coldness crept all around my skin as soon as I lacked her presence. As night covered the skies, I failed to notice the drop of the temperature, and I was only warm because Hinata was here. I observed her movements as her long smooth legs walked into the kitchen; her motions were soft; her footsteps were gentle; her aura was graceful… Just everything about Hinata was soft –and her breasts had to be the softest things I have ever felt!

Not trying to be a pervert, but her chest was pretty much touching mine the entire time.

"Should we get going?" she inquired with a peaceful tone as she stepped out of my door before closing and locking it with her own set of keys. "Where do you want to go?"

"I haven't been at Ichikaru's for a while now…" I told her, not knowing if a young woman in a noble family liked to eat food that belonged to the medium class civilians.

"Sure, let's go then." Hinata quickly agreed in a chirp. This was much easier than I first anticipated.

Seconds later, the two of us walked down the insane amount of stairs to the streets in silence while heading towards our destination; Ichikaru Ramen –which was merely a few minutes away if my memories were still in check. We didn't hold hands (although I didn't mind if we did) during the trip, maybe I felt it was too farfetched. However, I kept stealing glimpses of her to see her beauty –even if it was only for a several seconds. I was confident that Hinata looked at me as well from time to time, since the ground just couldn't satisfy her desires for entertainment.

I wondered what sort of eyes she used to watch me, could it have been the same eyes I used to observe her? In all honesty, my eyes radiated nothing but admiration and want for her to be close to me. I never had this emotion before towards any girl, why did Hinata bring up this lost desire? Was it guilt that relentlessly ordered me to fix up past mistakes? Or perhaps it was my curiosity to know a new person? Could it be because Hyuuga Hinata fascinated me than I first expected? Maybe Hinata was just beautiful to me.

I have came to a conclusion that satisfied all; it was all of the above.

As we reached closer and closer to our destination, the anxiousness I had to be with Hinata grew more evidently with each passing step. Her shyness was like an aura, anyone could sense the thrill she was trying to keep inside her heart. In short, I knew she was going to explode with joy the moment we sit down.

Little did I know, as my feelings for Hinata becomes vaster, there would be greater regret than I could afford...

What an idiot I was…

_**AN: This fic is all based on fluff and romance, no action whatsoever! A love triangle wouldn't hurt either. I wonder who the other girl should be… Who knows when I would update this, but all I know is I attempted to make the Naruto sector a better… or a more welcoming place than endless infestation. I shall leave you all now, later…**_

_**School is gonna start! Now if you will excuse me, I want to take cover before every one of you start to kill me for reminding you such a terrible, awful fate that is upon us.**_


	2. Knowing You More

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 2: Knowing You More._

Disclaimer: The moment I own Naruto, there will be NarutoHinata goodness! Is there any so far? No… Because I don't own it!

_**AN: Yes, I am making more of this story, and those who like fluff must be cheering like there is no tomorrow. Whatever the results are to this piece of fiction, well, whatever. As long as I know some people care (such as Akane-chan and Jasx-kun) hey, I am more than satisfied. Obviously, this chappie would contain just as much (or more) fluff than last time. Romance fills the air!**_

_**Yeah, I am in a bad mood, so this chapter is a little morbid and dark. Wait… when was I ever in a good mood?**_

_**Let the killing begin… I mean, story, story…**_

Hyuuga Hinata… this name… the more I repeat it in my head, the more beautiful it sounded. Hinata; what a pretty name for a gorgeous girl... It must've been her kindness that made me feel that way… for Uzumaki Naruto had met plenty of beautiful girls in his life although they chose to waste their bodies to any random perverted male than sharing it with someone they love. It was quite a shame, really, since I was always taught from Jiraiya that marriage was a great thing to experience.

What a hypocrite… after all those lectures of not getting seduced by any random slut, Jiraiya still chose to hang around bars, and possibly making love with those ones who had a considerably well developed bust size.

How did I know so much about that bastard? To put a long story short, Jiraiya was a sleep talker. Instead of saying the universal 'I can't eat anymore…' Jiraiya says, 'No, don't… don't suffocate me with your breasts, I can't breathe… I love it…' in a voice that showed that he was enjoying it.

What a prickity bitch! I had countless nightmares up until now because of him! Knowing what agitated me most, Kyuubi would sometimes appear in her humanoid form in my dreams and seduce me just for the sheer fun of it. I thought seduction was already bad enough, but did she have to do it naked while pretending her breasts were going to explode due to her tight clothing.

This world was against me; it tormented me forever and a day…

It was a miracle, and possibly a privilege that I wasn't a pervert in the end. Maybe I was… Who knew, since influence and attitudes of other people did rub off their affects to those around them. At the same time, I couldn't summon enough the courage to admit if I was that innocent. Come on, the first thing I noticed from Hinata was not her name… but her developed, grown-up physical attributes.

I needed to apologize for not remembering her name, hurt was not the only thing she experienced at that instant, I assumed, not especially she put all her heart to make my life more pleasant. Hinata… what a girl…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone pulling my sleeve lightly. No doubt it was Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" she called me only by my name instead of any other words.

"Yeah?" I responded, kind of dozed off.

"Do you remember your way?"

Did she doubt my sense of direction? "Sure… I knew my way home, why wouldn't I know where to go?"

"We just passed Ichikaru…" That was unexpected. Me, Uzumaki Naruto, missed Ichikaru Ramen? No, that was not possible. No way in hell would I forget that place!

"How could that be? Ichikaru Ramen was a stand… with Ayame-chan and Ichikaru-san on standby to receive orders to cook ramen for the customers…" Without me knowing what my body had done, I was holding the poor girl on the shoulders with my eyes dead serious on this subject. "Did they run out of business, Hinata? You can tell me the truth!"

My jaw dropped the second she started to giggle. More so, my left eye twitched irritably as soon as she laughed out loud. Although her laughter was soothing to my ears, how could she fail to understand the seriousness of my question? This was the fate of Ichikaru Ramen we were talking about! This could not be taken lightly in any circumstances! "You really need to update your stuff, Naruto-kun…" Hinata elaborated as she continued to laugh.

"What?" I questioned, tightening my grip, and my clear blue eyes making deadly leers.

"Ichikaru had moved a year ago, Naruto-kun,"

"You serious?"

"Serious."

"Then… then… then…" I choked, releasing her after knowing some hope was left, "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"If you walk around searching for it… it means that I could spend more time with you…" I raised a brow curiously at that incredibly bold answer, it came out so… smooth and natural. Once Hinata thought about what she said, her face blushed heavily again. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, I said something wrong! I didn't mean it that way, Naruto-kun! I am sorry for tricking you…"

I shook my hand lightly, meaning that I didn't mind. But one thing was for certain, I didn't forget what she said before, "It's fine, Hinata… really, it is."

"I know how important ramen-"

I cutted her off despite that I shouldn't have. It looked like that I needed to discipline my brain pretty soon after this.

_Baka-yaro… Naruto… you are quite an inconsiderate guy…_

"It's not that important, Hinata," I told her, "Maybe it was because I haven't had it in a long time… or perhaps I am just worried about Ichikaru-san and Ayame-chan. Before I left for those 3 years… you can say that family was like my family… Don't you think it's a natural thing to be concerned about those who cared about you in the past, Hinata?"

To my surprise, or possibly I should have expected from Hinata, she smiled warmly and nodded to my question. Hinata was indeed a kind soul that was hard to find amongst the modern people in this weird society; it somewhat made me ponder why women these days chose not to be like Hinata? All I knew was Sakura was nearly a complete opposite of this childhood sweetheart who was next to me.

"Ichikaru-san and Ayame-san must be quite important to you, ne?" Hinata asked, her head looking towards to the right, her cheeks were also radiating a pretty shade of reddish pink.

"Yeah…"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ano, Hinata,"

"Hai?"

I placed my right hand on my hip, and smiling at her gently. Fortunately enough, it was sufficient to make her smile wider. "Care to tell me where Ichikaru Ramen shop is located now? I am sure you're hungry, too."

My question seemed to snap her out of it. Once more, her blushing stained her cheeks because she thought she was lost in her own little world for that mere second. Even if I didn't mind her having her own thoughts, it was quite certain that she found her own awkwardness to be an annoyance. Hinata always tried hard to be perfect, no… decent, rather. I should have really told her to relax and take things more easily, since overdoing it usually gained no success.

If there was anything that I learned from the outside world, that would be never attempt to accomplish things that would never give you a profitable, beneficial outcome. I knew this was not much of an Uzumaki Naruto belief, and to be honest I never believed this became my motto, but trying to accomplish everything by myself was putting too much strain and emotional pressure upon my body. It was too much…

"We just need to head back and turn right…" Hinata explained, trying not to stutter, or perhaps she just didn't want to get us lost in this area, "and we should see the main road. Ichikaru Ramen is on the right."

"Ah," I said, recalling her instructions or directions, "basically we head back and turn two rights… I gotcha."

Within minutes, the two of us finally made it to the shop. Sadly to say, our hand never sealed with another's.

**_(At Ichikaru Ramen, six minutes later)_**

I received a good welcome the moment I entered the shop. From the stand three years ago, this place was definitely better and bigger. Nowadays, they could fit customers instead of people needing to wait for their turn. Because of that, Ichikaru Ramen strongly preferred pick-up service. Presently, I wondered if that service was currently available. Well, it didn't matter now, all I cared for was a bowl of noodles. Of course, I wanted Hinata to be there.

"Good evening, Hinata-san," greeted Ayame happily, "It has been a while!"

Hinata approached the counter where as I stayed a foot behind her to observe the new surrounding in silence. Girl talks were never something guys should get involved in –unless the girls wanted you to be a part of it. In short, no permission meant intrusion.

"Yeah, it has," Hinata said back, smiling brightly when she saw her friend this cheerful, "I am sorry that I haven't been here too often these days. Neji-ni-san and Tenten-nee-san have been asking me to train with them, and it's in the opposite direction of this area. Yeah, gomen-ne for not able to visit often."

_So… Hinata is a common customer…_

"I suppose you came at the right time," continued Ichikaru-san's only daughter. By the looks of it, she was at least 18 to 19. I must've been hanging with Jiraiya too often, since the first things I looked at were Ayame-chan's hips… and then her breasts despite her uniform covering it well. Hinata and Sakura wouldn't be impressed if they found out what was roaming in my mind… Damn you, Kakashi… Jiraiya! "The store isn't so busy yet, and so we can talk for a while."

"How were things last week?"

"Even if you were here I would be too busy to stop and say 'hi'. Ever since we moved here, each meal period had been hectic… even hiring two other people isn't enough to ease the uneasiness. When Ishida-kun grows older, I am going to make him work here." I didn't even know who Ishida was, but from the way Ayame was speaking I safely assumed that it was her brother.

"You think Ishida-chan would become a master of ramen one day?"

"Maybe, but I won't lose to him that easily."

I listened to enough crap already. Not trying to be inconsiderate or anything, but I was willing to pay for their food, yet the ladies were socializing amongst themselves, as if I was invisible.

"Ah, Ayame-san," Hinata spoke a second before my voice cord was able to project a sound, "I brought an old customer today. He is right here." Hinata took my wrist and gently guided me forward, therefore, Ayame and I could start a conversation. The Ichikaru girl looked at me for a second, eyes obviously observing my head to toe like a scanner or some sort. In all honesty, it was somewhat uncomfortable to have a cute young woman watching me with the intent to inspect my well being. I just wished she could've been faster.

"You really look familiar…" Ayame stated, still curious as to know who I was. However, her memories were refreshed as soon as Ichikaru-san came out from the kitchen.

"Is this who I think it is!" he exclaimed, genuinely surprised to see me again, "It's my best customer!"

"Hey, old man," I greeted, a smile never leaving my face, "How are you doing?"

He stepped forward kindly to show his appreciation, "My, you have grown up, Naruto," he laughed like how fellow middle aged people chuckled to show their friendliness, "You are as tall as Ayame-chan, or maybe you are taller… I still remember you being a little midget before you left, and now look at you, you look like a gentleman…" Hinata giggled at his words, and I safety believed it was the midget part. I could scowl back, but the gentleman part really forbade me to do anything rude.

"How did you know I left for training?"

"Iruka-san came in after you left for a week," he explained, still grinning, "I was wondering what happened to you when you haven't showed up once in a week. You do remember how many times you visited us in the old days, right?"

"Yeah, I am starting to remember," I replied with high spirits, "and I always thought your ramen was the best compared to the rest."

"You always know how to make me happy, Naruto," the old man said, chuckling audibly, and Ayame seemed quite happy herself. "But I think Ayame-chan's cooking is also quite amazing." He then turned to his daughter, "You wouldn't mind fixing a meal for Naruto now, would you, Ayame-chan?" To my surprise, the said girl appeared to panic. She wasn't hysterical, no, she was just embarrassed.

"I can't do that, otou-san…" Ayame whined as Hinata and I gave glanced between the father and daughter respectively. We were more or less amused.

"And why not, Ayame-chan? It the first time that Naruto came back after so long, you should show him how much you have improved."

"I'm not that good, otou-san… I might mess up…"

"I tried it before, and it tasted great! I am sure Naruto would like it, too. Ah, Hinata-chan, you have tried Ayame-chan's cooking, right?"

"Yes…" Hinata returned her response shyly.

"How did it taste then?"

"Good, really good. I say it's really unique… it's delicious."

"There you have it, Ayame-chan," stated old man Ichikaru profoundly, "Even Hinata-chan likes your cooking and says it's more than satisfactory, I am sure that Naruto would like it, too…"

"But…"

I decided to step in, since I didn't want Ayame to be pressured. "If you don't really want to cook… you don't have to, Ayame-san…" In order to brighten this awkward situation into something cheerful, my mouth curved into a wide smile. "It doesn't really matter what I eat, as long as it fills my stomach. And I don't want something so insignificant to pressure you, when my hunger is not any of your business. I'll just have the usual; the miso ramen deluxe."

"It would be a shame not to have Ayame's cooking," the owner of this place said, shaking his head at his daughter's stubbornness. "Well, it can't be helped if Ayame-chan isn't willing to concede to it." I gave a look towards the older girl, somewhat along with a begging look. Although I didn't want to give stress upon others, I was looking forward to have Ayame's cooking. Then again, it could be because I was starving.

"Otou-san…" Ayame said silently, "Please… I'll cook…"

With that being declared, old man Ichikaru and Hinata both smiled gratefully. Having no other reason to stay out here, Ayame went back into the kitchen and began to fix up something delicious despite that she never received my order yet. As long as her heart was in it, that was all that mattered.

**_(Minutes later)_**

My eyes endlessly watched Ayame during her time cooking. Although Hinata was sitting next to me the entire time, I didn't look at her just yet. The aura I felt told me that Hinata wanted someone to talk with her instead of sitting there all alone, but I couldn't keep my eyes off Ayame. I just needed a bit more time to observe; I hope Hinata was understanding enough to know what I was doing.

I never would've expected to know making ramen needed gracefulness and skill. Everything in life needed experience; I just didn't know the true magnificence of it before. At the same time, my admiration of loving ramen might have caused me to take delight in the process of fixing it. I was a freak, I knew that. Her fingers were working like magic… so swift, so gentle at the touch… She was even good at using a knife! How I wanted to do that…

I was pretty good with my kunai; I had to be if I wanted to live a several seconds longer on the battlefield. I always had a good one-stab-one-kill policy, and hell, I was proud of it. But the speed Ayame was using to cut vegetables shocked me. In seconds she was able to turn a whole ball of lettuce into shreds –what talent!

At that moment, I finally decided which picture I should start on.

"Naruto-kun…" the person next to me whispered, obviously wanting my attention, as my left hand took out a sketch book from my other weapon pouch on my left hip. "What are you doing?"

"I've thought of the perfect picture," I replied to Hinata, "Rest assured, I would make a good picture out of this."

She leaned in close, her nose was inches from the art paper that I was about draw on. Like I said many times before, Hinata was so adorable. If I knew her better as a friend, I think I wanted to kiss her cheek. I wouldn't mind at all, since her cheeks were demanding affection.

No, what the hell was I doing? Why was I fantasizing about Hyuuga Hinata? No, this wasn't right… I was not a sicko, and more so not someone who was desperate for love. Correction, despite that I wanted to be loved; I didn't desire to lust for it. But Hinata was so cute; those eyes of hers tempted every cell in my body to adore it; the way she licked her lips made her mouth shine under the light, as if her saliva was sweet and sparkly; the moment she ran her hand through her hair I wanted to touch it myself… Hinata was someone beyond my expectations.

"You draw?" Hinata questioned me, eyes hopeful and filled with admiration. I remembered that look from a long time ago, but I just didn't know what to call it back then. No doubt I knew Hinata had feelings for someone such as wretched as me. "When did you pick this up?"

I smiled before facing her slightly. To the least, she could see the right side of my face. "When I was traveling with that ero-sennin…" Hinata blinked in confusion; she obviously didn't know who I was referring to. Coughing just a little bit, I continued, "I mean, sensei, Jiraiya-sensei… Anyway, that bastard… or sensei… let's just say he isn't the most responsible mentor. Instead of spending time training me, he does something else."

"What is this something else, Naruto-kun?"

A sweat came down from the back of my head before it slowly dangled at the edge of my skin; why couldn't it just drop so it could ease me from the coldness? I didn't know how to explain to her… why did she ask me like it was the easiest thing to do? As soon as I tell her, I screw up my image forever. Damn honest is the best policy, but that fact took over my judgments. Swallowing to calm myself, I decided to tell her the truth.

"He has a liking to take off undergarments from random sluts in bars," I explained, keeping a straight face. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands, and her face was smearing with a deep coating of pink. I really should've considered my choices, but no, I had to spill everything. Now Hinata would think that I was a pervert, and I had myself to blame because I was just so stupid! "Sorry…"

"Naruto-kun…" she called out my name nervously. I assumed it was reasonable to be shaky now; even I wouldn't be too comfortable if I hugged someone who was heavily influenced by a pervert.

"What is it…"

"I don't think you used the right word back there…"

"What do you mean? Which word are you talking about?"

"Slut…"

"I used it wrong? How? Tell me."

"You should've used the word 'whore'," she corrected with good intentions, "It's better."

"How is that better?" I inquired, completely confused due to two things. One, whore and slut were awful words to call a woman. Two, why was Hinata completely unaffected about this entire ordeal? Didn't she think that there could be a problem with me? As far as I was concerned, there were perverted traits within my mind that desperately wanted to break free and lust! But no, she was CORRECTING my use of vocabulary!

"Women working in bars are considered whores… because whores get paid and sluts are women who do it voluntarily…"

I wanted to fall off my chair.

"What are you saying, Hinata!" I practically screamed with exasperation, "Shouldn't you feel angry or something?"

"For what?" she asked innocently, and even blinked to show her utmost confusion.

"You know that ero-sennin, my sensei, is the perfect pervert, and as his apprentice… don't you feel that I am a suspicious individual?" I was trying way too hard to send her the message, and yet, Hinata merely battled her eyes.

"No, how come? Did you think that I would picture you as a pervert because your mentor was one?"

"Yes, yes! That's exactly it."

"I don't think Naruto-kun is a pervert though…" she told me sincerely before she grinned.

"You serious?" I questioned, not believing my ears, "You better have some kind of reasonable justification…"

"I do, Naruto-kun. Well... if you are a pervert… you could've groped me long before we got here. We were hugging, remember? And all you did was hold me… tightly in your arms… making my heart feel warm and alive… I know you're not a pervert, Naruto-kun…"

I was shocked by the maturity she showed. Indeed, Hinata did grow up physically, and especially mentally. Perhaps her development surpassed mine, and although as a shinobi we needed to be physically fit, it was equally crucial to have wits. If we ever needed to quit being a ninja, at least we have some sort of alternative to settle for different careers.

"Hinata…"

"Ano… let's not talk about that right now… you were about to tell me why you draw, right?" Once again, I was taken aback to see her change the subject. I thought she wanted to know more about affection, and perhaps she was eager to figure out how I felt about her as a friend. However, if she took the initiative to switch topics, I had no means to object. Hinata was sensitive, I knew that much.

"Right… I will say this, too, my sensei is not only a pervert, he is a perverted writer. And that means he wants me to read his work very often so I could become his precedent. Obviously, I don't read it or I would've groped you everywhere as soon as you latched yourself at me. I do get bored, yes, and instead of reading… you can say I fell in love with visual arts." I reached into my second pouch and took out a set of coloured pencils and pens. Hinata looked quite impressed at the materials I used to create my masterpieces.

"Sugoi (Amazing), Naruto-kun…" she said, holding the pencils to her eye level, "They look expensive…"

"They weren't cheap," I told her as I started to draw the shop already. Of course, I was planning to have Ayame cutting the vegetables in the center of my work, "But it's all worth it."

"Are you drawing Ayame-san?" Hinata stole a peek. Or rather, she was watching me the entire time. "You remember how she looked like moments before?"

"You can say I trained my memory to be good at remembering short-term stuff," I said, although not looking at her since I needed to focus on the picture. Despite it being rude, I was certain that Hinata could understand my perspectives. "I would be done soon."

"Why do you draw, Naruto-kun?"

"Because… well, it's my way to remember people and events…"

"Do you… do you…" This time around, I took a glimpse at her because she was stuttering. However, I didn't expect her endearing face to be blushing again; it was increasing her cuteness drastically. In addition to motivate my hormones further, there was a fan blowing from behind her, therefore, the winds sent her sweet scent into my senses. She wasn't just cute… Hinata… it was as if she transformed.

"Do I what?" I tried hard not to break or keep that wretched blush on my face.

"Do you ever… can you show me some of your pictures?" Okay, it was quite clear to anyone that Hinata changed her question midway. What was it before… I couldn't tell with the lack of words that she spilled. I could simply pretend that I didn't hear it, but my heart wanted to know what she was thinking. Somehow, I felt that Hinata's feelings shouldn't be ignored so she could be happy, like how she had made me when I found out she had been there for me when I was still a boy.

I reverted to the same method that I used on her when we were at my apartment; take her chin delicately and warmly make her look at me. In order for Hinata to soften up, I had to smile, in which I did to get to grin back despite how timid it was. Perhaps I was forcing her too much when I saw glittering in her eyes. I knew they were tears, but I wanted Hinata to share her true desires with me so badly. Was I hard to approach? She was about to cry when her anxiety level reached its limit, and it was then I showed her my smile.

It was somewhat easy to know Hinata's likes and dislikes by her shyness, and my assumptions proved to be correct when she smiled back under affection.

"Hinata," I called, holding her smooth, small chin, and my mouth was nearly kissing hers, "What were you about to ask me?"

"What?"

It was time to penetrate her defenses in the most direct fashion. I needed to take drastic measures to achieve my goals. "You weren't thinking about my other pictures, Hinata, I know that. Were you trying to ask me if I had pictures of Sakura?" That was merely an assumption, but I had a good cause to suggest it, since Hinata did show concern about my comrade's reaction towards everything –especially Sakura's way of showing her friendliness to me. The girl in front of me shook her head before blushing once more. "Then what is it?"

I saw her swallowing her nervousness, in which I wished I didn't pressure her too much, but she seemed to gain the confidence she needed when she looked into my eyes. "Naruto-kun… I just want to ask… I want to know… if you… if you ever…"

I was so close, damn, I really was! Just when I was about to listen to Hinata's confession, somebody interrupted us from my left. The delicious odour of ramen followed a second later. Although we were interrupted, the smell of these noodles was just too difficult to ignore. My face turned from being annoyed to delight –or perhaps just neutral, since I was somewhat disappointed to experience such intrusion.

My forehead created a sweat as soon as I saw the bowl of ramen that was made for me. Not trying to be exaggerating, but my bowl was enormous. Not only that, Ayame had contents filled up at least 3 feet high. There were lettuce, cabbage slices, chicken, beef, shrimps, seafood, sliced carrots, chopped up tomatoes… there was lamb meat in there as well! They were all piled up like a mountain, how could I finish this?

I took a glance over to Ayame, and she was smiling with humility along with a small shade of red. Surely enough she hoped that I liked her creation. Next, I moved on to Hinata, who had a bowl of shrimp ramen. Her eyes never left my share of food, and I swore that she moaned a 'sugoi' inaudibly as she broke her chopsticks in two.

"Enjoy," Ayame said happily, "I hope you would like my cooking, Naruto."

"Thank you…" I replied, left eye twitching endlessly at this gigantic serving, "But… isn't this too much though?"

"You ordered a miso ramen deluxe, right?"

"Yeah… but… this is more like deluxe-deluxe-deluxe-deluxe…" I said, still amazed at the size of this thing.

"It's my treat to you."

"Why?"

"It's my family's way to welcome you back, Naruto." The sincerity she carried touched my heart. Even so… I might not be able to finish this. Over these years, my stomach had been declining food instead of craving for it. Jiraiya thought it was weird for an adolescent not to be eating, but then again, no one said my body was normal.

As soon as I put Kyuubi into account, all made sense.

"Thank you," I said again, as I reached for my frog-like wallet, "How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about that," Ayame told me and Hinata at the same time, "This one is on us."

It was then when my conscience came into play. I couldn't accept that kind offer Ayame just made. My bowl of ramen was expensive, I knew that. At first I was only going to pay for a fraction of the cost, and now it was for free? How could I accept it? If this was any other shop, I wouldn't have cared, but Ichikaru Ramen was different. I didn't want them to be losing profit.

"Ayame-san," I interrupted her, putting my payment onto the polished counter before placing it in her hands, "Here, take it, there is no need for you to be so kind to me. I would feel guilty if I didn't spend a cent in here." To my disbelief, Ayame handed the money back.

"No, no, Naruto, it's okay. Otou-san said that it would be his treat."

I pushed on, giving the money back. "I appreciate your offer, but it's the thought that counts. I will treat you all to dinner one night, but you can't let me leave here with free food. It's not like I am not coming back now since I live here again."

By this time, Hinata was already done with her food, and I didn't even start yet. Without the two of us noticing, Hinata joined the conversation. To be precise, she actually whispered something in my ear. "Naruto-kun, you will make Ayame-san unhappy if you insist to pay for your food."

My right eye flashed a confused look at her. She sighed a little bit and thought of the appropriate reasoning before she whispered more. "This is Ayame-san's gift for you, like… she's happy that you have come back, it's her way to show her happiness because she doesn't have anything else to give you. Naruto-kun, I would be sad too if you paid me for cleaning your house. I wanted to do it wholeheartedly, not because I wanted to receive money."

Once Hinata explained it like that, I finally understood. Despite guilt was playing its games in my mind, I decide to give in immediately without further retaliation. Come to think of it, Ayame did this because she had a great heart, and besides Ayame looked very appreciated because I was considerate. Maybe isolation did do something in my head; perhaps I have become too humble.

Who would've expected a loudmouth idiot that radiated with a sense of undying power to be acknowledged to transform into a calm, understanding adolescent? My enthusiasm died down, even Jiraiya noticed that change in me, but I guessed that desiring to be acknowledged was not actually my goal in life. Instead, perchance my real intentions were to have the people I cared about see me as somebody. Having Konoha and their fateless idiots to acknowledge me was almost an impossible dream, why not be reasonable and aim for something smaller? I learned to be sober, and because I failed to understand it back then I got myself into a lot of shit.

Hinata… she was able to open my eyes again… I still had a lot to learn in order to adapt to this society.

**_(An hour later)_**

Neither of us had any plans after dinner; it was obvious I didn't have any when I just came back. The best I could do now was to get home and sleep, but leaving Hinata alone just didn't feel right. In the end, I chose to walk around town with her. First of all, I could keep her company, and secondly, knowing the changes in this town was beneficial for my sake. How I wished I was in a cozy bed right now, I believed that the coming-home-hike this morning drained quite a bit of my spirit today; well, it wasn't like I had much spirit any day.

How many times did I tell myself that Hinata was gorgeous? It must have been at least a hundred by now…

"Naruto-kun…" I heard Hinata calling me from my right. Our hands, unfortunately, were kept next to ourselves, not daring to touch a hand that didn't belong to ours. Was it my imagination or did I feel cold without Hinata holding me?

"What?" I said back, telling her that I was paying attention.

"You seem… different…"

"How so?" I questioned, watching her pretty face along with a weak smile. Damn, my body was already faltering!

"You seemed to have died down…"

"Died down? What do you mean? Do I act dead to you, Hinata?"

She caught my own sense of dissatisfaction. Actually, I wasn't pissed off, I was more or less confused. However, she took it a bit too hard. "Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's fine," I cooed her like I would to a little girl. If I just met Hinata, I thought she was only twelve, but in fact, she was at least fifteen. "Just tell me what you mean, I'll listen."

After receiving some encouragement –in spite of the fact that it was minimal- Hinata continued in the best of her ability. "It's just… you aren't like… Naruto-kun, you have been really quiet…"

"Is that so?" I inquired, totally unaffected by her comment –in which she first thought it was a direct attack to my persona and unique attitude. Hinata's face appeared puzzled. "I guess I just don't have a lot to say…"

"But Naruto-kun was always energetic back then," she reminded me of the old days. I didn't know if I should thank her or scowl at her for recalled those wretched times… I certainly wanted to forget some of them, but yet they relentlessly purged themselves into my head. "You wouldn't stop talking until Sakura-san or Shikamaru hit you on your head…"

"Sorry," I muttered apologetically, as if I was asking for forgiveness, "I am sorry that I am not the kind of talkative person that you first thought I was. If I gave you any sort of boredom during these several hours… I am regretful…"

Hinata did not expect that. Hell, she never thought Uzumaki Naruto knew how to fit those words together in the same sentence! To my surprise… I didn't either. It must've been the kindness of detachment from human beings during the training. Instead of trying to communicate with people, I only learned how to speak in a way that could please others in order for them to believe I was a normal person.I was a lousy talker… maybe because I only spoke to Jiraiya and Kyuubi so often that I lack the knowledge to speak with another living person.

It wasn't long before Hinata showed her worries. In fact, she immediately held onto my hand, trying desperately to indicate that she was there for me. She was kind; too kind. Her lavender iris shined under tonight's moonlight, therefore, her beautiful features glowed, as if it was her moment to shine.

I almost had an urge to kiss her… What the hell was wrong with me?

"Naruto-kun… what happened to you? The Naruto-kun I would know would love to train… he would tell others his successes despite who it may be… Naruto-kun, you smile all the time, you are obsessed to get stronger… but now… you actually sit down and work on art…"

Disappointment was only an understatement now. She thought I was dead? I was more than willing to show her that I wasn't dead, and either was my immoral outrage. "You something against it? Why does my interest to draw have to do with you, Hinata? What, can't a person pick up a hobby or two? Is it wrong? Is it a sin? Does it happen to affect your daily lifestyle? I think not, Hinata, so mind your own business!"

She couldn't hold it anymore. Therefore, Hinata started to argue back –loudly. "The Naruto-kun that left Konoha 3 years ago would never know how to appreciate art!" Wow, that almost sounded like an insult. "He would never sit down and learn how to be patient with things… unless something happened to him… Naruto-kun, did something sad happen when you were out there?"

Hinata was indeed sharp, very vigilant if I could compliment her any more on her detection skills. At the same time, I didn't answer. In fact, I didn't want to. "Iie (No)…" I said, not looking her way, "Everything was fine."

"How fine?"

I decided to give her a fairly brief yet thorough report. "Got minor scratches and bruises from time to time, no broken bones, didn't lose my virginity, didn't become an ultra pervert after being with a pervert, kicked plenty of people's asses, had good meals, had crappy meals, lost my innocence, got my ass kicked enough times, fell off a cliff, smashed my back onto boulders, falling off more cliffs because I don't know how to fly, drowning in rivers due to high currents, being washed down waterfalls, experiencing a lot of kunai stabs… and aside from that, everything is fine."

She seemed to be disgusted and worried. It should've been expected from someone as cute as Hinata. She was just too kind to me. "That's awful, Naruto-kun…"

"You win some and you lose a lot," I assured her honestly.

"You seem to be just losing though…"

"Then call me Legendary Sucker Number 2."

"Isn't that Hokage-sama's nickname? Why do people call her that?"

"You really don't know Tsunade-sama well then, Hinata," I chuckled inwardly before laughing out loud with much control, "She just gambles a lot, and loses around eighty percent of the time. You can say she loses so much each time that it has become a legend. If you ever gambled with her, you would win for sure." My mind got more interested with each sentence, and luckily Hinata's anger diminished as she joined in to listen. "It was a long time ago… but Tsunade lost nine hundred and ninety nine times in 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' against me."

"Really, Naruto-kun? Is Hokage-sama that bad?"

"Very."

"Why don't you talk about yourself, Naruto-kun?" Hinata suddenly suggested, smiling to make the atmosphere more comfortable for the two of us. My feelings quickly changed to defensive.

"What is there to talk about? You heard what I did."

"But… I want to know more in detail…" Hinata was persistent to know my thoughts; did she have an idea how irritating it was? Then again, I was attempting to pry through her barriers not too long ago. Uzumaki Naruto was a horrible hypocrite. I wanted to turn away and end the conversation; I wanted to anything that could make me run away from this damned thing. However, I wished that I could; but I could not when Hinata tugged onto my sleeve, not willing to let go. "Don't run away from me…"

"Sorry…"

"It's it my fault?"

I was just lost. "What are you saying?"

"Is it because you don't want to talk to me? Is that it? Is it because Naruto-kun thinks that I am boring and dull?" How did she jump to such conclusions? Not only were they ridiculous, they were utterly untrue! I didn't feel that way because she was Hinata, hell, I felt no favoritism towards anyone in particular. The dilemma was rather simple actually, it was because I wanted to keep everything to myself instead of exposing it to the public. Then again, how long could I maintain my problems inside?

As far as I was concerned, Uzumaki Naruto was close to suffer from depression.

Perhaps I had enough of my fake mask; smiling all the time like an idiot and pretending that everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. If I was sad; then be sad. Whenever I was happy; be happy to the max. If the villagers were giving me shit occasionally… I didn't know why I radiated with delight… the least I could've done was show them that I was pissed off and probably fight back! The philosophy 'turning the other cheek' in the Bible didn't apply to these bastards! The more I tried to be nice, the more they would hurt me because they knew deep down I was deadly miserable.

Turning the other cheek… what utter blasphemy! I applauded the humility of that philosophy; no, I could praise the person who could perform the impossible, since no one in this entire damn, fucking shinobi world would be that fucking stupid to get themselves fucked up because they wanted to be more perfect. Once I turn the other unwounded cheek, Kyuubi-haters would punch it. They saw through my intentions like glass; the reason why I would ever consider 'turning the other cheek' was so I could reduce the emotional damage I received daily. And being typical jackasses, they wouldn't want their fun to be limited.

The moment someone cuts a fraction of their entertainment away, it would be as extreme as chopping off their genitals. Since they were smart people, they decided to deal maximum damage to my emotional department within the shortest amount of time. I was overwhelmed… completely… as if my mind caved in, declaring forfeit. I felt that all was lost, I believed that I was a hopeless person who belonged in the deepest pits of burning hell, and possibly deserved more. I was dying to give a comeback, I was praying to kami-sama to guide me through this.

And although I lived under this pressure, I certainly didn't survive too gracefully.

Sometimes… I loathed intelligence –actually, I loathed it because I lacked it at the crucial times.

Once I noticed the genuine concern plastering all over her cute, petite visage… I gave in. I couldn't resist that face. To be more precise, it wasn't because Uzumaki Naruto crumbled in front of women, rather, Hinata was about to cry. I said it before; I hated people crying –especially those who I cared about. What made my heart so worried over this girl? It was weird and foreign, but then again, I suppose it was a fortunate chance to have someone able to revive my humanity.

"Hinata…" guilt dripping from every corner of my voice.

"Hmmm?" the girl said back, eyes blinking in a natural sweet way.

"I'll tell you what happened during my trip, okay?"

Closing her beautiful lavender eyes, she nodded with a smile. A smiling Hinata was a lovely Hinata; I could admit that much without any doubts or concerns. Perhaps I could tell her about everything; I just had to wait and see.

_**AN: Another pathetic attempt done. Thank you so much for your honest support. I, OpposingForce, truly appreciated it. I wish you all the best.**_


	3. Remembering Your Face

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 3: Remembering Your Face._

Disclaimer: Naruto shall be mine when I leave this rotten hellhole. In short, I still don't own it.

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts or listed in italics only without brackets whatsoever.

Scene changes are written inside bolded italic brackets.

_**AN: Okay, I am very happy to hear that my attempt on this fiction was not a waste or pathetic. Relieved, yes, and at the same time I should tell you all about my reason for writing this one instead of Downfall of the Light 3.**_

_**I feel that DFL3 really isn't going anywhere. First of all, no one really likes it. Second, people hate my main OC, which is Naruto's son, because he is such a fucking jackass. Three, I got a feeling the story will go on for a long time but the thrill is dying. Four, everyone just wants him dead. If people want Shani (the OC) to just fucking die, then I will make 1 or 2 more chapters to wrap up the entire story.**_

**_My second reason to start this story… some of you said it was a counter attack against yaoi –in which I can't say it's incorrect- but the real deal is really because I can't stand the fact that only a several authors' fictions are recognized._**

**_I don't believe for a second that I can't do something about it, and thus, I persistently write._**

**_Sure, I am not a pro, and hell, I am not the most ideal writer, but that doesn't mean I don't put effort into it. I went from one style to another just for the sake of being versatile, and so I could write in a broader perspective instead of sticking to the same thing over and over again._**

_**I doubt certain stories are good, just because this "supposedly-good" author wrote them. As far as I know, they could be writing crap, and yet people will say that it's great –great crap. Fame people, all they care for is the fame despite what is really given to them is low-quality shit! It really discourages me as someone who actually sits down to think of a new, proper, original storyline to see some RE-USED theme but changing the sentences and pairings slightly, and then call it their own.**_

_**Then… everyone loves it.**_

**_This fanfiction sector is just as messed up as Gundam SEED Destiny (GSD), most of the readers here are nothing but people who not only love the same thing repeatedly, but focus on the fame instead of actually caring about the quality of the work. People… this is very sad._**

**_I will be adding more philosophies in the next chapters, since I am taking that course now. I really do hope I continue to keep it original, since that was always my goal in writing instead of making scenes of cliché trash. After watching GSD… I am disgusted; disgusted how people can admire such fucking shit, and yet they still fail to realize BANDAI is a model company, and GSD is to sell their models! That anime is nothing but an image to corrupt the minds, and I hate the human mind being toyed with such darkness._**

_**As for sarcastic comments for some readers; I seriously doubt you would want to know how I talk now.**_

_**Let's move on…**_

_**(Evening in Konoha; same day that Naruto came back)**_

A promise was a promise, and I agreed that I would tell her everything that I was feeling deep down. How I didn't want to do it, I repeated those words in my head, but my heart told me otherwise. I shrugged a little to calm myself down while I walked, and meanwhile I stole another glimpse of the timid girl following my every move.

Hinata… why? Why was I willing to share my conflicts with her? Who was she to me? Even if she was a kind soul, the fact that she was a total stranger didn't change. If I ever wanted consulting, the logical and suitable decision was to search for the ones that actually knew me. There was Iruka-sensei, or Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan, and most importantly Jiraiya. However, amongst all these ideal candidates I listed before, I chose someone at complete random. Hinata, what made me trust her? Logically speaking, I could doubt her sincerity, since I didn't know much about this cute girl. But then again, somewhere in my heart it assured me that Hinata was someone I could trust.

The worried looks she gave me from time to time should be the evidence I needed to believe her genuineness. Over these years, I hated myself for not able to be open-minded.

"Where are we going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her voice seemed to be more fade as I took each step onward. I realized that I was walking too fast.

I stopped on the spot before I waited for her to keep up with me. "Gomen…" I said simply, suppressing most of my emotions. "I didn't notice that I was walking too fast… Gomen, Hinata…"

"No, no, I was just too slow." There it was; she was blaming herself again despite it was my fault.

"You asked me something just now?"

"Hai… Ano, where do you plan to go?"

"No idea," came my flat reply as I observed this vicinity. Damn it, I was still within the developed part of the village. My sense of direction sure was dull tonight.

"How about… the forests? You know… the area where you used to train with your old team." she offered kindly. I raised my right eyebrow a bit at her suggestion. Although there was nothing wrong with it, perhaps it wasn't the most prudent decision during the night. Alone in the dark woods with a charming young woman; she liked me; I liked her; she made me want to kiss her but I couldn't yet… who knew what my hormones were capable of when the fires of ecstasy reigned supreme?

"You sure about that?" I questioned her one more time to see if she would reconsider it. I felt my face flinch when she blinked back innocently, as if nothing was wrong. At the same time, how did she know where I trained back then? Forget it… I banished that thought for the moment.

"Why not? No one ever goes there when it's this hour. Besides, I am sure you can share things better if you are alone… with another person, I mean." With those sentences, I almost thought her judgments were absolutely correct. In fact, they weren't wrong, since she was doing it with good intentions. Maybe I was the one assuming too much, because I was thinking of dirty thoughts. If Hinata ever discovered the corruption in my head, I was confident that disappointment would merely be an understatement.

Then again, Hinata also displayed purity. Could it be that she was so innocent and gullible that she believed nothing was wrong with a guy and girl alone at night? When I thought about it more clearly, perchance Hinata just didn't mind if the guy was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sure, sure," I told her, giving in for the third time tonight. "I'll do whatever you say."

"This isn't dictatorship, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling considerately. I was wondering when I would get sick of that smile of hers despite it matched her personality perfect. It was just a joke; I couldn't find a good reason to hate it. In fact, I loved it. "You can suggest something, too, and I can go along with it."

"My mind is blank right now," I lied. Actually, I wanted to go home and forget about this thing entirely. "Why don't you make the shots?"

"The shots?" she inquired with confusion, obviously she didn't know such brash language.

"It means make the decisions."

"Oh… well, Naruto-kun… why don't we just walk around some more?"

I snorted before my mouth formed a grin, but not a powerful though. "That's fine with me."

**_(Several minutes later)_**

We stumbled upon a flock of Sakura trees; they were exquisite and blooming wildly. The 3 year absence did more damage than I thought, since I completely lost track of seasonal time. I failed to notice if the weather was fall or spring, and I still had no idea despite the Sakura petals were falling off from their branches and leaves.

Konoha folks frequently came here during this season back then to enjoy the scenery. Nowadays, it was strange to see this place ever so empty. Tsunade assumed that the spirits of the people here have died down somehow due to the Sound Invasion years ago, and now everyone was preparing themselves to save their own sorry asses instead of spending time to relax. So much for tradition, I thought sadly as I watched more and more petals falling to the ground, and it could've been kept if that bastard Orochimaru just kept his ambitions to himself.

So magnificent indeed and yet nobody wanted to witness its loveliness. What a shame…

"Naruto-kun," I heard Hinata calling me again.

"What?"

"Catch!" she cried right in front of me and tossed a pile of petals that she collected right in my face. It blurred my vision, but more importantly, some of them went inside my nose and mouth. She was laughing, amused that I was suffocating. This outrageous treachery would not be forgotten; I sworn at the cost of my life. "You fell for it!"

"Teme…" I hissed, my hands turning into fists of rage and hate. "You shouldn't have done that, Hinata…"

"But you weren't moving," she teased back, picking up more petals on the grass and squeezed it tightly. "Hitting Naruto-kun is fun."

"I am sure, Hinata, I am sure," I said, nodding with a sinister smirk, "Rest assured… I am certain that hitting Hinata-_chan_ here is just as nice." The 'chan' suffix I used was sarcasm, of course. Behind my back, I also gathered a petal ball using chakra before I revealed to her. I heard her eep a little as she ran away to dodge; as if I would let her escape!

"Don't hit me, Naruto-kun!" she pleaded while laughing with glee.

"Too bad…" I whispered, a grin never leaving my face, "You started it!" Not giving her any chances to escape my wrath, I dashed at her at full speed as I whipped the petal ball right at her. I had to thank Jiraiya for teaching me how to use the Rasengan like a fragmentation grenade; those practices sure gave me the strength to throw with utmost accuracy. In short, I struck Hinata cleanly on the back, making her giggle adorably.

"Yamaro (stop), Naruto-kun," she prayed for mercy, although she was having the time of her life when I tossed the second petal ball at her stomach. Hey, I was having my share of entertainment, and I was planning to enjoy it. "This tickles…"

I made my third weapon by now, and it was ready to splatter all over the poor cute girl. "You shouldn't have crossed me then," I said with a laugh of exuberance before I sneaked behind Hinata and smothering it all on her head. She screamed loudly, but due to happiness, and scooped a handful of pink flower petals to throw at me. I shifted my head slightly, and thus, I dodged. However, with her emotions high, Hinata immediately tackled me in a glomp, and it caused me to fall on my back.

She took this to her advantage. While I was down for the count, she covered my body –starting from the face- with grass and Sakura petals. Moving my head towards my chest, I gasped to see myself being treated as if I was attending a burial –and I was the one going to be buried!

I spitted out some of the grass covering my lips in order to speak. "Hey!"

"Be quiet," she ordered, putting a finger on my lips, "Mummies aren't supposed to talk."

"But I'm alive though! Besides, I am supposed to get bandages, right? Not Sakura petals."

"I have to find a replacement," she chirped pleasantly as she tried to seal my mouth with more pink flowers. "It's comfortable, isn't it?" When she kindly reminded me that I was being covered by Sakura flowers, that was when I tried to calm down and relax. Hinata was right, it did feel good. In fact, the softness that was brushing against my skin soothed my nervous system in a miraculous way. I smiled although I was trying to keep a straight face; and Hinata's grin turned into a caring one when she figured out I was enjoying this 'burial'.

"Yeah…" I said, despite that I kind of expected that I was looking like a mess. Hopefully, Hinata didn't put any of these flowers in my hair, or else my appearance might portrait me as a hippie –or worse. "It does…"

"I always loved swimming in these petals when I was a little girl," she said, as if she was recalling something magical from her past. The tone she used was a rare one, since I picked up some remorse and desire.

"Yeah?"

"Neji-ni-san… kaa-san, and otou-san would play hide and seek with me when I was just a little girl… and then they would never find me when I hide underneath the Sakura petals because I was so small and quiet. They could spend hours trying to search for me but they never found me… I loved those times… when it was time to go home, then Father would use his Byakugan, meaning that he surrendered since that's considered cheating in hide and seek. He would pick me up under my arms when he finds me, and then spins a several times so I believed that I could fly. He would hug me, then whisper in my ear 'Looks like my little angel is the champion again'…"

I nearly cried. No, not because it was a touching story, rather, Hinata was weeping by now. Everything from that instant to a several seconds later became a blur, since I didn't realize I was beside Hinata, holding her by the waist and pulling her close to me, therefore, I could let her cry onto me. It truly pained me to have my demonic eyes witnessing Hyuuga Hinata (the timid yet passionate female shinobi) pained and lost. It didn't take a wise person to understand Hinata, but I wanted her to share just a tiny bit more so I wouldn't be making any wrong assumptions.

"Hinata, why didn't your family play hide and seek with you later on? Did you grow tired of that game?"

"No…" she replied, resting her head on my shoulder as tears flowed down her eyes, and then to her cheek, and finally onto my jacket. "It's not the game, Naruto-kun… it's the family love that I miss…" I slapped myself mentally in that instant. Idiot, I was such an idiot!

"Then why did they stop?" I inquired, hoping that would redeem the pathetic display I performed earlier.

"Because of Hanabi…"

"Hanabi?" To be honest, I had no clue who this person was.

"She's my sister, my little sister that's 5 years younger than me…"

"Full blooded?

"Full blooded."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Because she was stronger than me back then," Hinata explained, showing no hostility towards her younger sister, although I thought Hanabi was the source to Hinata's sadness. Luckily, I didn't start accusing anyone just yet. Patience was the key to most successes; at least that was what I learned when I was out there. "And Father… he doesn't like weak people…"

"You're not weak, Hinata," I assured her wholeheartedly, "If you are weak, then why are you a chunnin? Chunnins aren't weaklings if I remember, and because of that, you're not a weakling."

"Father doesn't think so…"

"Give it some time, Hinata," I continued to think of the right things to say, and so far it was heading in the right direction. Thank God that my brain wasn't going FUBAR on me now; and if it was… I could always stab it with a cue-tip. "Results don't just appear like that. However, if you still got the title of the chunnin, then you must've been something." I was deeply relieved to see her tears dried up, seeing her joyful once more had the same effect on my soul. I was right; Hinata's happiness was contagious.

Her lavender eyes sparkled a bit before the shine disappeared and replaced with a mere surprised look. "You know that I am a chunnin, Naruto-kun?"

I nodded while answering. "Sakura-chan had been bragging about that fact the entire time I was there with her earlier. If you don't find this too embarrassing, I will tell you my situation."

"I don't mind, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks. I am still a genin. Surprised?" Her response was to shake her head. "How come?"

"There is nothing to be shocked about," Hinata said, removing her head away from my shoulder to look into my eyes directly. Once she lifted it, I actually missed her head being there. "You just haven't had a chance to show off yourself at any chunnin exam yet. I am sure you have improved a lot over these years."

"You're giving me too much credit," I said, somewhat snickering behind my jacket collar, "What makes you so certain that your guesses are right?"

"I can hope because Naruto-kun is someone that could give everybody hope." Typical naïve Hinata… she was so clueless now, wasn't she? I pitied her.

"Maybe you believe that so strongly because you don't know all of the facts."

Hinata only twinkled her eyelashes before she blinked her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't catching my initial message. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?"

"My words are simple. You wanted to know what happened to me out there for the past three years, right? I am only too welcomed to tell you. I highly doubt that I got much stronger despite that I was training most of the time. I could've been strong, but I am not. I am not strong… in fact… I felt more alone than ever…"

"But, Naruto-kun… you have your sensei with you… how could you be alone?"

My, my, my… it looked like we would be here for a long time… Hinata just didn't understand… I couldn't blame her, yet it frustrated me beyond limits to explain everything to her.

Troublesome and a pain in the ass indeed.

"Jiraiya, you mean? Forget about him, he's more of a lecherous companion than a sensei."

"Companions are still good," suggested Hinata, brimming with gullibility with each word. How was she raised in the Hyuuga household anyway? At a minimum, shouldn't her father taught her about mean men that loved raping women, and especially she had a noble bloodline? I would be devastated if someone else besides me took away her innocence!

Iie! Iie! Iie! I didn't think that! That didn't happen! It was all a misunderstanding! Damn hormones, it was all the hormones' fault. They were to blame!

"You really don't realize the dangerousness of Jiraiya. He's only good to be with if you are openly perverted, and unfortunately, I was not. He tried to persuade me to become one such as taking me to bars, strip clubs, read sick magazines, experience one-night stands, watch hentai movies, encouraged masturbation, proofread his 'Icha Icha Paradise', peek at women in hot springs… it was unimaginable… I didn't know how much he knew… perhaps he was good enough to be a professional pervert… Jiraiya… he attempted to convert me pretty often on the first month or two… and then… he gradually stopped…"

"Isn't stopping his sickness a good thing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, glad to know that I resisted so many trials to turn corrupted. However, Hinata didn't get the real picture.

"Believe or not, Hinata," I said, devoid of passion. To the least, I tried to maintain a small fraction of it. "I wish that he did continue it… so I could at least have someone to talk to."

"What do you mean?"

"Jiraiya gave up hope on me to become his precedent, and therefore he went doing things on his own. He would have breakfast, and then give me new instructions to a new exercise, and lastly he would take off to the town while leaving me there all by myself. He would go for the local strip club or something and get high, and wouldn't come back for lunch… maybe dinner… and sometimes he wouldn't come back and sleep. I would be alone for the entire day, and if I was lucky he would return by morning, holding in a vomit.

"He was frequently in a mess, but it didn't look like he was suffering. In fact, he was happy, happy because he got to see all sorts of women who found pleasure in wasting themselves. What sluts!"

"Whores, Naruto-kun," corrected Hinata knowingly along with an understanding smile. She was starting to catch on to my story.

"Right," I said, silently thanking her. "He chose to have sluts… no, whores as a substitute than training me, because he feels that women are more fun. Some of the time, he would… I don't even know how to say it… he made love to the women he met at random, just because he found their breast size unbelievably large…"

Hinata clapped her hands together in front of her mouth, desperately trying to conceal her shock and possibly aversion. Her cheeks were pink, and her body seemed to be scrunched due to nervousness. If I knew women, Hinata was now extremely vigilant around perverts.

"What… what happened next, Naruto-kun?" she asked for more, despite that there was a high possibility that the next news would be more disgusting and sick. If that was the case, then I had good news for her.

"It became like a routine," I continued, "I would wake up and find myself alone with a note saying 'Craving for women. I will be back later'; do some training until lunch; eat lunch alone; do more training; have dinner; have some exercise; and lastly sleep. It gradually turned into something that was usual… and I never felt more apart from human connection…"

"Poor Naruto-kun…"

"Jiraiya would be here from time to time during meals, but then he would want some female company and expect me to train. Once I mastered it, I would look for him in town… naturally I look for those inappropriate places, since the chances of him being present were too high. Unfortunately, my philosophy proved to be correct each time. I remember one time… I walked in on him… just when he was about to have sex with a large breasted bitch…"

Hinata gasped –very audibly.

"Yes, yes, Hinata," I said, discarding her gasping for later, "I know that woman took off her top in front of my face, nearly making me suffocate. During that time, I was devastated, and not because I lost all my innocence. Actually, I was hurt because I saw the hopeful look on Jiraiya's face before he found out that I walked in. That face… that damned face! He was happy, like really happy! In that one second I could tell that spending quality time with me instead with that slut-"

"Whore."

"Right! He believed that having sex with that whore was more important that to spend time with me. I know he didn't need to occupy all of his time on me, but the least he could've done was not take all his freetime in strip clubs! Can't he be like a father figure? I don't need to ask for such expectations, but he can't even dedicate himself to be a proper friend. I was talking about his face just now… Hinata, do you know how painful I felt when I realized that my importance compared to that slut was nothing? After being his student for so long… wow… he preferred some random slut just because she was zealous about having an orgasm.

"Andropause, yes, andropause would solve everything! That man deserved andropause! Oh, damn fucking hell I was praying for andropause! Once that happens, yes, the world is awesome! The world is fair! There is hope for the hopeless! The moment his hormones died down, there should not be a reason why he wants to have sex, and thus, he should come back to train me. Secondly, I could finally keep myself sane."

Although Hinata wanted me to continue with my sense of immoral outrage, there was something she didn't understand. "What is andropause?"

"You know what menopause is?" Luckily she nodded. Hinata wasn't as ignorant as first imagined. "Then andropause is like menopause but it happens to men." She gave out an 'ooooh' with a nod, and thereupon I knew she figured it out. Nevertheless, I needed to continue but she beat me to it.

Hinata comforted me by rubbing my hands with hers. I wasn't expecting a bold move –especially not from someone as bashful as her, "You were really dejected, weren't you, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah… who wouldn't be? And I really thought that I would start talking to a ball just so I could hear myself talking and not dead silence. It's ironic, Hinata, it really is…"

"What is?" she asked, holding my hands tighter. She was warm… so warm…

"Why people are considered insane… Let me ask you this. If you see me talking to a bowl of ramen and speak back at it as if that inanimate object answered my statements, would you picture me as insane?"

From the look I was receiving, Hinata strongly thought so. "Naruto-kun shouldn't be talking to an object, that's not normal."

There, I caught her right at that mark. "That's where you're wrong, Hinata. In fact, I am not insane. I am pretty much sane for all that matters. Don't you see? That's where the irony is. The reason I talk to something that is not alive is because that was the only way to keep myself in tact. However, people see that as insane, abnormal even. People picture me as insane while I am trying to do everything I can to be sane. Isn't it sad?"

"So are you saying that you almost gone crazy?"

"Pretty much," I admitted casually.

"Is that why you started to draw? You know, to experience more excitement and meet new people?"

Although it wasn't the absolute truth, I decided to play along with it. In fact, the reason why I picked up drawing was how during my confusion I was fascinated at how this world could contain such beautiful scenery; where as the human race were worse than 10 times the overdose of rat poisoning.

"Yeah," I said, skillfully speaking lies without breaking my calm expression, "It serves as a way to remember happy things…"

Hinata's next question took me off guard. "Do you keep track of someone else's delightful times?" It was a unexpected question, but a very good one nonetheless.

"I do. Nande (Why)?"

"Can you do something to remember about tonight?" Tonight? What was so special about tonight? As much as I hated to be a party-pooper, I was miserable when I refreshed my damned memory.

"Nande?"

"Because I am happy… happy that Naruto-kun finally told me what was bothering him." Was she for real? She was actually had a splendid time because of listening to my torment? Was she a sadist? There were plenty of presumptions of what sort of person Hinata could be; a caring one; a natural caregiver; a sadist; a manipulator of feelings; a concerned girl; a good liar; someone who likes me; and lastly a girl who could love me.

Why of course! It all made sense now. Hinata… she must've been a sadist.

"You are?" I asked, keeping my assumptions behind my head.

"Naruto-kun… Don't be sad…"

"I'm not anymore… I got over it."

"Can you draw something that can remember about what happened tonight? I am happy, I really am… because I got to know what is on your mind. Naruto-kun… although you really like Sakura-san… can you please think of me when you are sad? I… I… I am here for you… and… I don't want to see Naruto-kun frowning… If you keep it as a part of your good memories… I am sure Naruto-kun would smile more…"

"Hinata…"

"Gomen, gomen,"she exclaimed, her cheeks burning again, "Sorry if I was asking too much from you… it's okay if you think it's too much work, since art is hard and-"

"Iie," I said, comforting her as I rubbed her back, due to the fact we were still cuddling with another, "I will draw." A knowing smirk came across my face once something hit me. "You know, Hinata… I figured out what you were trying to ask me at the ramen store." Sooner or later, I gave a mischievous grin –more or less a serious one instead of my foxy grin.

"What?" she squeaked, obviously not prepared at the sudden change of topics.

"You wanted to ask me if I wanted to draw you, right?" Yep, I was sure sharp, and damn hell I was proud of it. Judging from her overwhelmed blushing face, I congratulated myself on the inside, knowing that I trampled over her defenses at long last. So, she wanted me to draw her. Why didn't she just say so?

"Naruto-kun…"

"How about I draw you with these Sakura trees?" I offered. I had a feeling she was going to ask me that sometime in the future. She quickly nodded happily. The only problem was what sort of action should she be doing in this scenery? The last thing I could ask for was for her to stand in different poses like a model would. At the same time, I couldn't decide, since each picture of Hinata would be perfect.

I resorted to the last option. "Can you fool around for a bit? I'm sure I could think of something then." To my shock, Hinata shook her head in refusal. Also, she was adorable when she did that. "Why not, Hinata?"

"Fooling by myself is boring," she said, pouting while expanding her cheeks. "Naruto-kun, play with me, too."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Want to throw petal balls at each other again?" she suggested, grabbing a bunch of fallen flowers as she raised them high to the air before it fell down like feathers. "It's raining!" she exclaimed, totally captured by the magnificent display of wonder. "It's beautiful…"

"Not as beautiful as you…" I whispered involuntarily, since I was fantasizing about Hinata.

"What do you say, Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I spoke in a hurry, hoping to forget that sentence I said earlier. I had to change to subject –and fast. "You said you wanted to play petal ball fighting? Fine, I accept your chall-"

I was whipped in the face before I was done. I heard Hinata laughing as I tried to wipe out the flowers off my face, and I growled when I noticed the softness of these things made it stick to your skin like a magnet. "You talk too much, Naruto-kun!" she laughed some more to my discomfort.

"Is that so…" I questioned rhetorically while gathering the petals from the ground using chakra, "You'll pay for that cheap shot!" Without warning, I threw my attack at her, and I grinned once it shattered on her shoulder. She wasn't impressed despite she had a smile on her face. I could've sworn I saw a devilish glint in her eyes, and I was right, since she immediately tackled me by the waist, and causing me to fall on my back.

Like last time, she began to stuff petals in my hair and everywhere appropriate. I couldn't believe it… I was losing to Hinata! What a pathetic display of helplessness! I, Uzumaki Naruto, was getting pummeled. She laughed cheerfully when I struggled to keep clean, and of course my defenselessness merely encouraged her to do more. Although I was going to be defeated, I felt like a winner, because hearing her joyous voice spreading delight was more than I could ask for.

Hinata should never be unhappy.

"Okay, okay, Hinata, you win…" she didn't seem satisfied when I declared forfeit –especially she had more petals to smother me with.

"Want to play again?" she asked, hopefully and innocently.

"But…"

"I'll take that as a yes!" Next, Hinata giggled and dumped all the flowers above my head.

That was it… Naruto had to strike back. Before I could react, Hinata was already running off behind the trees, desperately trying to break away from my onslaught. "You won't get away from me, Hinata!"

Time did go fast when we were having fun. The next time I looked at my watch, I found out two hours just went by. In addition, Hinata seemed exhausted.

_**(Twenty minutes later)**_

I supposed we overdid it earlier, but watching her enjoying herself this greatly satisfied my soul. In other words, I didn't have the heart to destroy or stop her fun. After that two hours of pointless (but enjoyable) Sakura petal-ball fight, Hinata fell asleep as soon as she took a break. I wished that she slept after she told me where she lived though. It just never occurred to me that Hinata could be tired despite I was feeling okay. It wasn't like I didn't know she lived in the Hyuuga mansion, the only problem I had was that I didn't know where it was located. Being a considerate person, I couldn't wake her up when she slept like a baby. Quiet, smiling, blushing, and even moaning pleasantly from time to time.

Utilizing some of the swift skills I learned, I scooped up Hinata onto my arms in a bridal style before I got her on my back. As soon as her cheeks touched my neck, in a natural impulse, Hinata thought it was a pillow. My ears picked up her moans, and my mind safely presumed that she had a cute smile plastered on her lips. However, I kicked those thoughts out of my system when I needed to know what my next move was.

One, I could find someone who knew where the Hyuuga mansion was. Two, take her back to my place and apologize to Hyuuga-sama (Hinata's father) the next morning for failing to take her daughter home. I only assumed Hyuuga-sama was a reasonable person. In short, I decided to gamble. It was quite obvious that I took Hinata back to my place.

By the time I got back home, the first thing I did was place the resting girl onto my bed. Luckily, she didn't have her large jacket; or else I had to take it off. With the top she had on (which was a small wind jacket along with the Hyuuga symbol, and blue T-shirt) I was quite sure she could sleep comfortably. I had shorts and more baggy T-shirts, but I couldn't do something as to strip her until I saw her bra and underwear, and then dress her with the clothes I want her to wear.

Jiraiya would do that though. Seriously, he would, because not only could he see what brand of lingerie the girl was wearing, he also had the opportunity to slowly slide them off her. It would be even better if she struggled a little, since it showed the girl that retaliation was futile, the panties were destined to come off. I could skip the details of the next part… I think I lost count on how many times Jiraiya lost his virginity…

Hinata slept so serenely; any guy that watched her for ten minutes could smile. And without knowing, that was what I did. Snapping out of my thoughts, I searched my guestroom drawers and closet for a blanket, because I kept additional things there before I left the village. Fortunately, Hinata never moved my stuff, and as of result, I found what I needed quickly.

I covered her from neck to toe, trying to make sure she was warm. Once she smiled warmly in her sleep, I felt relieved. It wasn't time to disturb her now; in fact, I shouldn't be here alone with a girl despite that it was my room. For now, it was her room, and a girl needed all the privacy she deserved. After closing the door as quietly as I could, I didn't intend to enter the room again for the night.

Although I left Hinata to rest at eleven, I didn't sleep until five-thirty in the morning. An inspiration hit me the moment I exited my room, and I knew this was something that ringed in my head in a lifetime. I took out my art book and utensils immediately and began on another piece.

Six hours later, I finally had my results. I looked at it again once I was done; I smiled with so much confidence that I could proudly announce that this was perfect. This picture… this picture amazed me that words could not express. Hinata… all I thought about was Hinata at that time. Because, just because… I had Hinata kneeling on the magenta petal covered grass, admiring the sight of Sakura flowers falling down from their trees, as if they were feathers of hope and joy.

Closing my sketchbook after a whole night's worth of work, I actually felt anxious to show Hinata. I prayed to hear good comments of her. No, there was no need for that. A genuine smile was good enough for me.

_**AN: During the course of writing this thing, I have noticed some things. Has it ever occurred to you that NaruHina fics can be boring?**_

_**I am not saying my fic is boring (nor would I ever want to picture myself writing shit) but there is something that authors can do to make the fic dull.**_

_**NarutoHinata fics are only good (in my opinion) if the author describes the hardships, difficulties, and process of them being together. Each person has their own perspective and ideas, and that's what I wish to see. Once they are together, well, there isn't much to talk about them since they have successfully triumphed over all their problems. In that case, the story should be ending so the readers could imagine what sort of beautiful life after. **_

_**If the story insists to continue, then make conflicts and dilemmas towards their marriage and chance of lovemaking. And lastly, the next step is to make the actual lemon very, very lemony…**_

_**Ah, the wonders of lovemaking… how exciting.**_

_**If Naruto and Hinata successfully lose their virginity to each other, then yes, it's REALLY time to end the story. Why? That is because there is no excitement for the crowd afterwards –unless there are more extremely well done lemons.**_

**_Okay, what I am trying to say is that Naruto and Hinata already kissing and hugging in the beginning of the fic is not normal. There really isn't much fun to see them as a pairing if readers don't know how it happened. For a romance fic, like, dude, authors can't go around having the pairings set and perfect, and then expects the readers to watch each couple kiss each other while completely in love. Like, you guys see what I am trying to say here? Although I am glad that they are together and all, but the entertainment, the suspense, the gold readers were looking for are completely cut off!_**

_**A vast majority of NaruHina fics now show no development in their relationship; that, my friends, is true. And so, not only will this story be a counter attack to those yaoi fan girls (damn, their imagination levels surpasses mine beyond imaginable), it would also be a balance between straight fictions. That is my goal.**_

_**See you all later; and please don't get yourselves killed before chapter 4 arrives.**_

_**P.S: The next Author's Note will NOT be this long. Ja!**_


	4. Spirit Crush

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 4: Spirit Crush_

Disclaimer: Naruto and all their characters don't belong to me.

_**AN: Nothing much to say for the lateness of this chapter. Let's just say my dad pulled out the power of my apartment trying to fix a socket, but he eliminated the PCs power, and thus, my work was deleted. So, without further adieu, let's start with this chapter.**_

_**And yes, if you want me to read your fictions and give comments to them, well, instead of me reading it, add me on MSN so I can talk about it. It's not like I don't read other people's work, but if you want me to do an analysis of it, it's better to discuss it. Yes, if it's about fanfiction goodness, I can have a great conversation with you.**_

_**That's pretty much it!**_

_**Let the games start…**_

**_(Naruto's Apartment: 8AM)_**

Sleeping was another form of medicine, like laughter, but to substitute the healing emotional sorrows sleep regained my energy. However, the treatment would have been better if I slept on a flat mattress instead of the couch. I had a ground mattress in my guestroom closet, but due to the extreme fatigue from the artwork I finished 3 hours ago, I collapsed once I was done minutes later. On the bright side, I supposed I was fortunate enough not to be sleeping on the floor, and if I did I would say "hello" to stiff joints and bone-breaking sensations.

Today I just had a bit of neck pain. It was bothersome, but I wouldn't consider it unbearable. A simple snap should do it. The next second a loud snapping crack was heard all over this apartment. Loud, yes, but it was effective regardless of the process.

I grew thirsty in the morning, just like how some people grow terribly hungry after one night's worth of rest. Summoning all the strength available at the moment, I dedicated to push myself to the kitchen. To my disbelief and discomfort, I heard a knock on the door.

Blasted hell… what kind of moron looked for someone this early in the morning? If I had my days in track, I was sure today was a Sunday, and I liked sleeping in during those days. Having no other choice since the visitor would continue to bang if I didn't open up, I chose to declare forfeit. In short, I opened the door.

"What?" I questioned the visitor, not even bothering to see who it was.

"Don't you say good morning anymore?" this mystery man said, surprised at my attitude.

"You come to my place so early in the morning to say my behaviour is bad?" I challenged, my right hand clutching my head wearily, "Damn it… don't you know people like to sleep in? How would you like it if I came to your place and disturbed you?"

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Just tired…" I admitted with a cough, as if I was going to pass out from exhaustion, "Who are you…"

"I'm Iruka, Naruto." That was a new one. It was enough to put a shock in my system.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking what happened to you," he told me, catching me before I fell on my coffee table, in which that was where my sketchbook was, "You look like you're in a mess, Naruto…"

"I didn't sleep well…"

"You drank last night or what? You seem like you have a hangover…" I could detect all the concern in his voice. Iruka-sensei was surely someone that I could trust.

"You're thinking too far on the extreme," I assured him, smiling weakly, "I don't drink, you know that. It's just that sexy bitch was seducing me again… she had been doing that a lot more often ever since I got the news that I was going to come back. Usually she would do this kind of thing onthe night I saw something not so innocent… which was often since Jiraiya always had women around when I saw him in town… those topless sluts… I mean, whores…"

Iruka's eyebrows were twitching madly. Firstly, he had no idea what in the heck I was trying to say. Secondly, he never expected his student to speak of topless sluts so naturally, as if foul language was part of my everyday vocabulary. Unfortunately, it was; I just never bothered to show it until the time was right.

"Topless whores? Sexy bitch?"

"Yeah… I am talking about the fox…" I said, closing my eyes comfortably because sleep overwhelmed my senses. "My demon master…"

Iruka's eyes seem to have exploded. I safely assumed that he was shocked, but I quickly changed my mind when I saw blood coming from his nose. Damn it, Iruka didn't change much. Although he was a careful, warmhearted teacher, he was still a pervert in a way. Who was I to criticize? I wasn't that pure either.

"You saying Kyuubi goes naked in your head!" he practically shouted at the maximum volume his voice cord could generate.

"Yeah…" I said back, silently. Of course, Iruka wasn't exactly appreciating the calmness and stoic behaviour I was displaying when he was in quite a bit of panic.

"Does she play with you?"

"Yes."

"Do perverted things?"

"Yes."

"Strip?"

"Sometimes."

"Why sometimes?"

"She is already naked most of the time."

"You enjoy it?"

"Starting to."

"Is Jiraiya part of this?"

"Sometimes."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Does she ever want to make love with you?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"She just wants to tease my human lusts. She controls my libido more than my mind."

"How could you not tell anybody about this?" Iruka yelled with an accusing finger towards the fact I eliminated all my incorruption. Inother words, my mind was as black as Satan's evil. "Why didn't you share this with people? You can tell me if Kyuubi is hurting you! She is playing with your feelings here!"

"Quiet down, Iruka-sensei," I said, hushing him to speak softer, "Hinata could wake up if you are too loud." Once more, my statement took him off guard with stun. It was one surprise after another for him; I was somewhat amused to imagine how his heart was taking each impact in a row? Was it painful? Perhaps it motivated him to be more of a pervert due to the fact I was saying very corruptive things.

"Hinata? What is she doing here in your house?"

I smirked, knowing his reaction before he made that overwhelmed expression. This man was far too concerned about me sometimes that it bordered into being fatherly. If only Jiraiya had a fraction of Iruka's responsible nature… I guess that day could become a reality the instant Jiraiya could make love to Tsunade without having to visit the E.R chambers. There was no need to make an exaggeration at that level, no, I could make it less intense. I'd say if Jiraiya could withstand a nosebleed when he watched Tsunade's fully revealed breasts for thirty seconds, then I would humble myself to be Jiraiya's perverted successor.

If I ever made such a gamble, I would win with a hundred percent guarantee because no men I knew could not help themselves not to nosebleed when they could have this rare privilege to see the Hokage fully. To a man such a Jiraiya… I wonder if it was as good as heaven.

"Nothing much," I replied flatly, closing my eyelids once more as I tried to take in a breath. "We talked for the entire night and she slept without telling me where she lived. Instead of walking around town like an idiot… I decided to let her stay here for the time being."

He didn't seem to trust my words. Then again, it couldn't be helped. "Are you sure that is everything?" I saw no glares; instead they were leers that could take out mylife if looks could kill. However, I just nodded, as if his attempts were wasted on the stoic.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself to see if Hinata is still wearing clothes?" I suggested, using my thumb and pointed towards my bedroom door, relatively welcoming him to enter. "You are welcome to, you know. Shikashi (But/However) whatever Hinata will do to you won't be any of my business. It's your choice, sensei."

A shiver came right after my offer. I merely grinned as I stood up, no longer needing Iruka's assistance although his help was gladly appreciated. "I will trust you on this one, Naruto," he stated somewhat hesitantly,suspicion was written all over his face. "I really hope you didn't do anything to Hinata…"

"Don't worry," I ensured my former sensei, snickering, "I didn't."

"It's that face of yours that I can't trust…"

"Worry about that later," I said, switching to another subject instead of maintaining on that perverted one. "What brings you here? You want tea or soda?" I was just trying to be a good host. After all, we had been standing here for at least eight minutes, and neither of us was sitting down.

He shook his hand, refusing my hospitality despite such kindness was scarce. "I'll be leaving soon anyway. I'll make it brief. I need your help, Naruto."

"I expected something like that," I cracked the joints in my fingers as I spoke, "What is it this time, Iruka-sensei?"

Seeing my eagerness –although it was thick sarcasm- was meeting his requirements, Iruka continued on. "I want you to help my kids." I raised a brow instantly, somewhat bewildered to hear such a request. What could Iruka be asking from me? As much as I wanted to lend a hand, I found it considerably difficult if it involved children. "You are the perfect one for the job…"

"What makes you say that?"

"You see… the academy is suffering from insufficient funding… and there might be a chance that there is a class that needs to be removed. The kids in that class don't want to get kicked out, but Tsunade-sama said that it couldn't be helped if their grades continue to be this low. In around a week or so… it would their last lesson, and the children are so down with this news reminded every minute…"

I becamegraceful despite myself. Damn my humanity… "What can be done then?"

"I am not even done with the whole issue yet, Naruto," Iruka told me, head looking down in disappointment and helplessness, "Because they are the worst amongst all the classes, one of the older classes, which unfortunately has one of the best grades,endlessly tease them and make comments to discourage them from trying."

"They pick on them… ne…"

"Like how some of the students picked on you when you were bad at using genjutsu and ninjutsu." I remembered those days well, how could I ever forget them despite that I wanted to. No matter how downhearted those events were, they were some experienced that turned me into what I was today. To my surprise, this news that was brought onto me had more of an effect that I anticipated. I was actually agitated… I was angry for those Konoha nobodies… just imagining the injustice got me energized to hear more. Human emotions were sure weird… after so many years I still failed to understand myself.

"Then all your students have to do is to get stronger! Isn't there a way?"

"They are very discouraged…"

"That's not going to get them anywhere. Iruka-sensei, is there anything they could do to not get removed?"

"The older class struck a deal with my class… they said if my class beat them in a match of soccer, then they would allow our class to remain in the academy. And if we get defeated… we are to be removed as plan..."

Somehow, my eye seemed to be twitching, andrather uncomfortably. "Soccer? What… Why isn't your class fighting to the death in combat? Aren't they shinobis?Why soccer?"

"Our class is too young to be handling weapons and engaging combat," he explained to me, understanding where I was coming from. "Besides, soccer does require teamwork, and it's a valuable skill to have before they are officially genins."

Teamwork… did that have to be the justification to everything?

"You want me to encourage them to give them some spirit? Like… you want them to experience the same hardships I faced to achieve the goal that they desire?" To my disbelief, he nodded to answer. "But… they have to do this on their own…"

He grew impatient; and more so, he was pleading me to lend a hand. "You are the perfect person to do it, Naruto. I would give you more details, but all I have to say is that the kids want to remain in the academy,and at the same timethey aren't showing the effort that is required to meet their wants. I know you never gave up despite any circumstance; you are that kind of person, Naruto. I am proud to say that you are the ideal person to help them, because they are Konoha's future."

I tried to protest. "Shikashi (But)…"

"I'm sure you will do an awesome job," he stated, patting my shoulder as he gave me full support. Sadly to say, it wasn't treasured. "I got a meeting that I need to go through, I'm sorry. Please visit the academy later on this morning and help Ino-chan out a little, okay? I am sure she could use your help."

That was certainly unexpected. Yamanaka Ino as an academy worker? With her unpredictable amount of anger, she should be an Anbu, or perhaps a Special Jounin or something. Better yet, a drill sergeant of some sort! But as someone who was responsible for the development of children… I had my uncertainties. I supposed that assuming all the time didn't get me anywhere; and the best thing to do was meet her in person before I made all my judgments.

By the time I was done with my pondering, Iruka already left. Well, one troublesome thing out of the way, and now I finally had the opportunity to deal with the other bothersome thing in my room.

I wasn't born to be a talented speaker, and especially not to women. I was beginning to worry about what I could do in order to wake up that sleeping Hyuuga princess without getting slapped or having her needing to go berserk. Why couldn't she just tell me where she lived to spare me the trouble?

Before I knew it, I was already inside my room beside Hinata. Without my conscience giving me any orders, I felt her soft, tender, smooth forehead with my right palm. I saw her eyes twinkle a little at my unknown touch, but she softened a second later when no harm was done. She was indeed an endearing one, even lacking consciousness Hinata was able to radiate her charming personality.

I could continue to praise this girl, but waking her up was a just a bit more important.

"Hinata," I called, shaking her right shoulder with the right amount of strength, "Rise and shine."

She didn't budge. Instead, her smile grew wider. Although I didn't achieve my initial outcome, seeing her smile was a result regardless.

"Hinata, wake up," I said again, rubbing her cheek this time. If simple actions didn't work, why not attempt on one that was more affectionate? Hinata did like to be cared for; my confidence on that subject was relatively high. "It's already 8:40, time to get up."

"Naruto-kun…" I heard her murmur in her sleep, "Naruto-kun…" That made me stop my actions completely. I swallowed hard; a sweat even managed to form on my forehead before dripping down my face. Worry was not the only emotion that was growing, rather, I was also nervous. Did I rub her cheek too hard? Was I doing something wrong? Did I wake her up in an inconsiderate fashion?

I didn't know… however, I was paying utmost attention to what she was moaning about in her sleep. Perhaps this was my golden opportunity to hear what was in her mind, since her sub-consciousness was dominating her senses.

Discarding this chance would be an action of an idiot!

In short, I listened on.

"Naruto-kun…" she moaned more pleasantly than before. Whether I knew it or not, my cheeks burned at her voice… just hearing it could make me choke. "Naruto-kun…" Oh, come on now, did she love my name that much? As far as I was concerned, I didn't choose to have this name. "Naruto-kun… do you love me…"

Suddenly, I had a great urge to stick myself onto the furthest wall. What did she just say? Love her? I love her? Did I love her? What kind of question was that? In addition to this confusion, why did Hinata ask the me in her dream if he loved her? Did she love me then? This wasn't going anywhere… it made no sense whatsoever!

"Naruto-kun… do you love me…" she repeated again in a softer, more delicate tone. Somehow, the mood ventured into the realms of 'slight' seduction. Massive heat stained my cheeks as I put forth effort to ignore her words. In my opinion, Hinata's seductiveness compared to all other women I have met was considerably dangerous. Where whores and sluts gave their all to take down my defenses, Hinata could finish the job without trying.

Who was this girl? Who was Hinata to me?

No stranger had this much influence on me, and yet Hinata could do so much more than imaginable. How… How could this be? No… I could not let her do this do me regardless if she was aware of it or not! Clouding my judgments are destroying my thinking wasn't something I tolerated. And therefore, I simply had to forget all that she said.

I wanted to apologize to Hinata for doing this… but I had no other way. "Hinata!" I yelled out, hoping to banish all those things she murmured earlier. "Wake up!"

As expected, she jumped up from her sleeping form completely oblivious as to what happened actually. "Eh? Eh? Eh?" she asked, looking from left to right hurriedly. Next, a fusion of shock and fear reached her eyes. "Where… where am I? This isn't my room!" I slapped myself on the forehead at her ignorance. Didn't she see me next to her?

"You're finally awake," I said, somewhat tiredly and catching her attention at the same time. If my eyes weren't lying at the moment, I could've sworn she had an open mouth smile of delight before a blush came across her face. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever sit back up…"

"What happened to me… Where am I, Naruto-kun?"

"You're in my room." I thought my answer was simple, direct, and not very misguiding, but Hinata's expression puzzled me. She was blushing –like always- but tears were forming in her pretty lavender eyes. Her hands held tightly onto the blanket, so hard that I believed her nails plowed through into the cotton inside. Shivering didn't describe her right now, since it was more of trembling with fear. "What's wrong?"

She squealed a little bit before she looked at me; Hinata was filled with anxiety for the worst. "Naruto-kun…"

"What?" I asked kindly, although I was restless for her question. Perhaps I should take on a passion for acting, since I was speaking lies without breaking my face. My prankster days were beneficial after all for the path of a shinobi; now I could fool anyone I wanted.

"Did we… Did we…Do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make love…"

I fell face first to the floor. Did she have any idea of what she was saying! Did I look like some uncontrollable savage who craved and had an undying desire for sex? If I ever wanted it that bad, hey, I should've done it when she was awake! What was the fun if the girl wasn't conscious to enjoy it? No, reword that… the correct term was Uzumaki Naruto was no pervert; not now, and not ever.

I transformed into the understanding, serene Naruto. My mind thought of an idea. I could take a passion into the world of acting, since I was having so much ability to switch from persona to persona. Furthermore, an actor's life was significantly easier compared to one of a shinobi.

I advanced onto the subject, smiling warmly at Hinata as I took her right hand and held it delicately. She blushed at the touch, but I knew she was happy when she didn't pull away. "What are you saying, Hinata? Why did you think that we made love?"

Her shade of red merely increased hearing upon my question, "Because… Because…"

I was growing terribly impatient for her response, but I kept that anxiousness hidden for a good cause. "Take your time." Damn… why did I have to be such a hypocrite?

"Because… Naruto-kun… this is your bed… and I know that you don't have another bed in this house…" She was right, I didn't, "and so… you would sleep on this bed, too… beside me… for the whole night…"

Okay, by the tone and face she was giving me, I failed to detect if she found lovemaking to be vulgar or wonderful. My intuitions continued its pestering; saying that Hinata actually wanted to experience sex. But that couldn't be…

"Then why don't you take a look at yourself," I said, welcoming her to take a look under her blanket, "You still have clothes on you know." Hinata blushed right at that comment. However, I chose to ignore it, since she was just too cute to watch. "Besides, after my constant ranting about ero-sennin for an hour last night, come on, why would I take advantage of you?"

She seemed to be in distress, more so because she felt guilty; guilty that she failed to trust me. Of course, that was after she looked under the sheets. "Gomen… Naruto-kun…"

"Iie, Iie," I told her, patting her shoulders, "It's only natural for a person to assume that at a place that isn't their home. Hey,it's not like I am the most trustworthy person in the world…"

To my surprise, Hinata shook her head with a touch of genuineness. "No, I trust Naruto-kun." Those simple words surely made my day. To the very least, I grinned. "But… Naruto-kun…" she continued, poking her fingers together as if it was a very eventful event, "How did you sleep last night…?"

"Why ask?"

"I took your bed, remember?"

"It'll be fine," I said, "I'm used to it."

"I'm not asking you if you are used to it, I am asking if you slept well."

She was persistent to know my well being. Although flattered, I didn't find it necessary. In short, I stuck with the art of lies. "Fine, great, marvelous. Never slept on anything better."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, showing her mistrust fairly vividly. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"It doesn't matter how I rested, what's more important is how you slept?"

"How I slept?" she asked, a hand above her breast area to indicate herself. I nodded without words. "Well…" her cheeks reddened up for the nth time as she recalled something. I assumed that it was her dream. "I had a beautiful sleep." Hinata answered honestly.

I switched to another subject before her seductive moaning from earlier purged into the depths of my mind. "Are you hungry, Hinata?"

"Kind of…"

"If I treat you to breakfast, can you do me a favour?" Her ears perked up instantly at my request. She had a quite a level of eagerness when it came to helping; that was something truly great from Hinata.

"I'll do anything… since you let me sleep on your bed and you slept on the couch…"

"I said it was okay," I told her, shaking that subject away before it did more damage, "Can you take me to a local bookstore today, Hinata?"

Her face showed all: confusion. "Bookstore? Why does Naruto-kun want to go there?"

"Blame that Iruka-sensei then," I began to elaborate as I sat on the bed perpendicular to Hinata. It was that moment that I realized I was still holding onto her hand. I wanted to discard it, but Hinata refused to let go despite her eyes weren't looking at it. With no hope in sight, I was better off continuing what I started. "He looked for me this morning, and he said that he needed help… Damn… why me…"

"What did Iruka-sensei need from you?" she asked out of kindness for her old mentor.

"Encouraging some kids… Ack, I don't even know why he chose me to do it! It's not like I am the most ideal-"

Hinata intervened despite that I wasn't done. "But you are perfect." I turned to face her, a puzzled look never came down from my visage. Better yet, my left eyebrow twitched relentlessly while hearing her comment.

"What did you say…?"

"I said you are perfect for the job, Naruto-kun," she chirped, full of encouragement and support, "Naruto-kun is always an encouragement to everybody. Iruka-sensei sure made the right choice to look for you."

Even Hinata was against me… well, in her perspective, Hinata must've thought I was being amazing for assisting Iruka when he needed it most. At the same time, I just wished she knew what kind of pain in the ass it was for me to take on such a massive task. It took so much responsibility, in which I doubt I had.

"Thanks… Hinata…" I said, heavy on the exasperation, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome."

She still didn't detect my sadness, did she? Couldn't blame her, it wasn't like she had to deal with it. "Hinata, you want dim-sum for breakfast?"

She smiled gratefully, which caused my cheeks to burn as a result. Only her smiles made me do that… who was she anyway? "I would love to."

To my honest surprise, the two of us were still hand in hand; until I broke it giving an excuse to change in the other room. At the same time… my hand felt cold afterwards… really, really cold.

_**(Later on)**_

I didn't believe my eyes, yet I could consider myself a fool if I didn't. My eyes never lied once in my life; and this time it was no different. In front of the recommended bookstore that Hinata suggested, there he was, making that pose of glory. No, it wasn't glorious, it was disgusting! Even so, people did admire it for a reason that I did not know. In fact, I didn't want to know.

All I knew at the moment was Hinata and I were quite troubled by this appearance.

In front of the store stood Jiraiya, the Sannin, the Icha Icha Paradise author, holding his newest volume of the perverted book to the skies, while standing on a support table. I hid my eyes behind my hand at that humiliating pose, and Hinata did not look impressed either. What ticked me off incredibly was how some people loved it, perhaps they took a picture to make it last longer.

Wait, what was Jiraiya here?

After that pose with honour, pride, dignity, intelligence, and glory, Jiraiya coughed to demand silence from the massive crowd to begin his speech. "Good morning, ladies and… I mean, just gentleman! I am honoured to see so many of you waiting so long for my newest volume of… you guessed it, Icha Icha Paradise!"

Earplugs… I desired earplugs… Even if I didn't get them, at least save Hinata.

At the same time, I cringed hearing another volume was coming out. To be precise, I actually lost count as to how many books had been published by now. Was this his tenth? Or could it be the thirteenth?

"I am sure you are all terribly anxious to get your hands on the fourteenth volume!"

Fourteenth? His perverted urges had no limits.

"It brings me great pleasure to be an assistance to you all," continued Jiraiya, speaking most profoundly, "Because today is your lucky day! I welcome you all to 'Icha Icha Paradise First Day Sale' kickoff! When you purchase my newest 14th volume, not only would that be 20 percent off, but all the other volumes you purchase will also be given a 20 percent discount. That's right, my friends, everything written book of mine is 20 percent off in this store today. But my deal doesn't just end there. With any purchase, you will receive this lovely poster of Hokage-sama in a two-piece!"

Needless to say, he rolled out a 15 inch by 24 inch poster of Tsunade in a very tiny green bikini that barely covered her breasts. And that thong from the crotch area was about to snap as well due to the lack of size. Hinata covered her eyes with a blush before attaching herself behind me where as I was shaking my head in agitation. How in blazed did Jiraiya get such a perverted photo? Better yet, why did Tsunade wear that while making that pose?

No, why the hell was I even asking this!

That poster offer certainly got the crowd going, and it was no surprise to see they were all males. No longer able to control their urges, the legion of men rushed into the store, taking all the Icha Icha Paradise volumes available as they literally turned the place into a realm of death and brutality.

Thank goodness we were at the back…

Oh, how I wished Jiraiya was trampled by the crowd so he could taste the horrors of perverted men. That wish could become a reality in my dreams maybe, since Jiraiya was still pretty much alive. I stole a peek at Hinata before the two of us stepped closer to the store; I jolted just slightly to see her lavender eyes becoming hard and solemn when she looked at Jiraiya.

Those eyes… I never had them observing me before… and after knowing Hinata for just a day, I felt myself sweat a little when I remembered her capable in creating such inferior eyesight. I meant inferior for the opposition.

"Shall we go in?" I asked her, picking my words very wisely.

"Sure," she said, smiling at me warmly before her eyes turned seriously when she no longer faced me anymore.

I wanted to avoid Jiraiya and select my book quickly. I personally wouldn't mind saying a few words as a greeting or for the sake of starting a conversation, but Hinata certainly wasn't feeling all too happy to be near Jiraiya. Maybe it was because of all the things I said last night, and besides, if I were a woman I wouldn't attach myself too close to that hermit either. It was merely common sense.

However, my efforts were shot down when Jiraiya called us. "Naruto!" the man called, approaching Hinata and I with a happy grin from the results just now. If Jiraiya considered people attacking another while destroying the store during the process a good outcome, the least he could do was pay the hospital bills for the wounded. Then again, it was difficult for me to sympathize for them when they gotten themselves hurt for being passionate perverts.

"Jiraiya…" I said back quietly, as my left eye observed the zealous customers coming in and out with books and a Tsunade-near-naked poster ten feet away from the entrance. I pitied these fools, my heart sank when I actually pitied them out of grace.

"What, no ero-sennin today?" he questioned, chuckling and hitting my shoulder with his big hands.

"You know him, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as silent as a mouse from behind me. I slowly nodded to reply, but Jiraiya noticed another presence from behind me.

"Who's the young lady?"

"Come," I told Hinata, holding her hand to give her some confidence. After I touched her soft hand, I wondered why I did that so... impulsively. It felt so right, but at the same time very awkward. "Introduce yourself to Jiraiya."

"Oh, Naruto's sensei, the Sannin Jiraiya, wouldn't bite such a cute little lady," the said man declared proudly before a chuckle came out. Suddenly, I felt a small but tight grip on my shoulders. Hinata tensed up noticeably for some unknown explanation, what had gotten into her? What happened? Two seconds after the unexpected solemnity, Hinata detached herself from behind me before she stood right on my adjacent, watching Jiraiya with fairly careful eyes.

"So," she said in a calm voice without stuttering or falters, "You're Naruto-kun's sensei?"

"Why, yes, Miss Hyuuga," Jiraiya greeted with respect. A Sannin such as himself should be able to recognize some distinct people from various clans. "If I may introduce myself-"

"There is no need to do that," Hinata stated, faking a grin, "I saw your proud display earlier. I must say it's very intriguing and unique. And yes, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure."

My mentor laughed immediately. "It has been a long while since a woman actually complimented my first introduction! I am so pleased to hear that it does have some effect on some ladies! Hinata-chan, you are sure somebody I could really like!"

What a pervert… he only met Hinata for thirty seconds and he was already making smooth moves on her…

"Your flattery will not go ignored," said Hinata, her words carried another layer of meaning, "I am so grateful that Naruto-kun had learned so much good and proper things from you."

"Also," corrected Jiraiya, still grinning while exposing his shiny teeth, "My little student here didn't learn everything yet. He still has a lot to adapt to until he is mature."

Damn that perverted hermit, he wasspeaking myfaultsjust because I chose not to take part in his perverted conquest.

"Don't be too hard on Naruto-kun," Hinata pressed on, "It makes him unique if he didn't learn everything because he needs space to develop on his own, right? We wouldn't want two complete identical people in Konoha now do we?"

Was Hinata supporting what I thought she was supporting? Did she believe that not becoming a dirty pervert was the right thing? Or was I just thinking too much?

"But there is no problem as a perfect precedent of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya!"

Hinata briefly smiled but refused my mentor's justification. "I like Naruto-kun the way he is."

"It's such a shame Naruto just wouldn't learn how to make good first impressions without my guidance. Say, Hinata-chan, did you find my dance intriguing?"

"Why yes," Hinata pressed on with false appreciation, "My feelings towards your first unique introduction matches my love for your Icha Icha Paradise volumes completely."

Jiraiya, despite his age, made a begging face to get what he wanted. "And how does Hinata-chan like my books? It must fantastic, right?"

Oh good heavens, I could take out my eyes! They are ruined forever for witnessing such disturbing actions!

During the seconds I was making mental arguments, Hinata's fake smiling vanished; and it was replaced with a very straight expression. "I hate them, Jiraiya-sama," she answered, still giving Jiraiya some respect for being a sannin. Her voice was extremely frosty. "I absolutely hate them."

Ero-sennin's world turned black, as if he was crushed with mountains of boulders. I could see it on his face, and if I was right this was the first time somebody ever made such a devastating comment. Sure, women had always complained about the publishing of these novels, but they never had much saying and influence in the end –especially not when all they did were screaming and bitching all the time.

Nonsense had minimal amount of influence, and Jiraiya could not be persuaded if something barely had an effect on him.

Jiraiya was at a verge to shatter into stones. His whole body was mutating into a deathly white; confidence was vanquishing. "You hate… my novels…?"

"That's right," Hinata replied, although she figured out Jiraiya was more or less talking to himself, "I hate them, because you hurt so many women by writing it, and what's worse is that you feel no remorse whatsoever." She then turned to me, her expression serious by sweet. "Come on, Naruto-kun," Hinata practically commanded as she took my hand and held it, "Let's go find your book and get out of here."

Her next bold move was to pull me towards the chaotic bookstore where all the dirty men were currently having a race for other adult-fictions and all sorts of adult merchandises.

"Sorry, ero-sennin!" I called back to him as the distance between us continued to drift further due to Hinata's pulling. By now, I actually wanted to comfort him a little. Jiraiya was still standing there like a dead statue that was washed with bleach. In simpler terms, he was quiteamazed (in a bad way, of course)from the initial shock. I felt more sorry for him than I thought for some odd reason, just watching him mumbling and babbling nonsense could make someone pity him. Nonsense... Jiraiya never spoke in that fashion. As far as I knew my mentor, confidence was his strong trait. "Hinata is just in a bad mood! Sorry, okay?"

Hinata, however, was not pleased to hear that reasoning, "I am not in a bad mood, Naruto-kun."

"But you were so angry just-"

She turned her head around with an adorable pout, and her eyes returned back to their own sweet and kind self, "This is a face of joy!"

I felt a sweat coming. I lost all means of enthusiasm. "Joy? If that's joy, what's wrath? Forget my question…"

* * *

By now, the two of us safely arrived in a section where no perverts were present. Then again, their raging aura and zealous screaming could still be heard from here. To the least, we weren't being trampled alive. And I thought I was going to die when these bastards were under the same roof as us. 

"Naruto-kun…" I heard Hinata calling out my name in front of me. I peeked down at her, and my cheeks flushed up when I saw her hugging me with her face buried in my chest. No wonder that area felt so warm all of a sudden, I was so tempted now to touch her cheeks just for the sake of discovering the temperatures of them. Her small hands first clasped onto my short sleeved shirt, but then they snaked around my back before holding me tightly.

This was so awkward… what if somebody saw us? Worse yet, what if some person we knew saw us –like that bastard of a pervert Kakashi? However, despite my worries I had to admit this feeling was so right. "Hinata," I told her to snap out of it although my mind felt otherwise, "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun…" she murmured again in a muffle, "I'm so glad you're still you…"

That took me off guard for a decent cause, "What?" Okay, seriously now, I could've came up with something better.

"I don't like Jiraiya-sama…" she basically hissed in my shirt, filled with genuine dislike and outrage, "He's such a pervert… he insults so many women in his content… He only pictures them as beings who are more perverted than men, you know, have even greater sexual desire but they choose to be like saints and hide it in front of everyone… In fact, they love to make love and please themselves… And in private… they unleash the beasts within in the most disgusting way… "

Hinata had more knowledge in this book than I ever will have! What in blasted hell was going on here? Did Hinata actually read this before? Then again, it didn't pose as a problem if she was such a passionate Icha Icha Paradise hater, since I was one too, yet less open.

"Ano… Hinata…" I had to cut her ranting short for the moment, but I was enjoying quite a bit of it, "You read Jiraiya's books?" That question caused her to blush.

"No, no, no!" she exclaimed, breaking the embrace we had and shook her arms wildly, "I never read them! I swear, I am not like that."

Seeing her so nervous gave me an idea. I smirked a mischievous grin with a nod to show my doubts. When Hinata saw this, she received the message that I didn't buy it, and therefore, she tried harder to explain herself. "Naruto-kun… please believe me… I don't read such things…" she sniffed a little but I failed to detect it, "Naruto-kun… can't you trust Hinata…" Tears leaked out from her eyes now. I was only beginning to sense sadness but in less than a second Hinata literally broke down and cried.

Oh, no, what have I done… what have I done!

"Hinata, Hinata," I said, catching her before she fell onto her knees to weep, "I am so sorry, I was just kidding with you!" Without second thoughts, I wrapped my arms around her warmly and tightly, I hoped this could at least do something to relieve her. I felt like a loser and a retard, how could I have hurt somebody like that when they were so honest and sincere the entire time? I was right, Hinata wasn't suited for crying, since her cries could tear my heart apart.

"It's not funny, Naruto-kun," she wept on my shoulder now, "I was being serious… I can't picture myself to be a pervert in your eyes! You hurt me, Naruto…"

"Sorry, Hinata…" I told her, teeming with regret and my lovable friend, guilt, "I was just trying to have a bit more fun… Didn't know you took it so seriously… that's all…"

"No, I am just too emotional… sometimes I hate being a woman…"

I became sympathetic and understanding. "You're not too emotional, Hinata. People are all like that on certain subjects because it's their passion, you know. Maybe yours is your hatred towards perverts, and you just can't stand those sick individuals. That reminds me, Hinata, how do you know so much about Jiraiya's contents in his books?"

She didn't blush this time; perhaps it was due to the lack of spirit and exuberance, in which I killed. "Kurenai-sensei despised them… and she always complained about Kakashi-sensei reading those all the time. She told me especially to watch out for Kakashi-sensei… because she didn't know what kind of pervert he could be around girls…"

"But Sakura-chan was always fine," I said, recalling events from the past. I could safely say that Kakashi never did anything bad to Sakura, since if he did, well, I always loved funerals.

"Kurenai-sensei said Kakashi-sensei wasn't that bad of a person until he started reading those books. I had a bad impression on things that could set a high amount of bad influence… it's just me, I guess. And I really hate those books now because… because… almost every male in Konoha has one! It's like their second bible. Men were not considered to be men if they didn't possess at least one volume in their household. Although a lot of men before weren't perverts before… until Jiraiya published four volumes at once two years ago… it was such a good deal that it persuaded a lot of new readers to buy… and Konoha hospitals had a record of patients suffering blood loss from nose bleeding… There were at least fifteen male patients daily, and they had those books in their hand, too…

She then smiled brightly at me before she returned my hug. "And that's why… I really like Naruto-kun because you aren't one of them!"

There was a very vivid dead silence between us right after that statement was announced. My eyes were wide while trying to absorb what she said; Hinata stopped moving; my arms weren't reacting although I was giving them direct orders; the girl in front of me turned stiff. A good response to that comment was very much appreciated, but I had to suffer from brain failure during that critical moment.

"What…" Amongst every goddamn word in the literatures of Japanese, I had to answer with a plain, flat, stupid 'what'.

Hinata reacted before I did, a blush staining nearly permanently on her cheeks. "Gomen, Naruto-kun! I said something really stupid! What I was trying to say was… I was… I meant…" To her surprise, I hushed her up with a finger pressed onto her lips. Was it my imagination or did her face grew more red afterwards? It didn't matter too much; Hinata was very adorable in her own way. She made me smile whenever she flushed up like a strawberry, and also when she could step outside her timid barrier and speak what is in her mind. Every time she was sincere, my heart felt at ease and cared for.

"I know what you mean, Hinata," I whispered.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I really like you, too." If Hinata was willing to be real with me, then I shall do the same. Not having any hesitation, I kissed her on the cheek. Once I pulled back after I placed my lips on her cheek for five seconds, I saw her fingertips touching that kissed spot, as if it was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her. She felt it for a good minute with her eyes still stunned with awe, I was wondering if she was actually okay. Did I shock her too much? I was relieved when I saw her lips curving into a smile.

"Naruto-kun…"

Without any warning, Hinata tackled me in another passionate embrace.

_**AN: There goes chapter 4… with a half-cliffie kind of thing. Oh yeah, if you insist to add me on MSN, please tell me in your review or I would be extremely suspicious to this mysterious new name. Aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece of work! See you all again in the next chapter, and therefore, don't die until I am finished. **_

_**And to those who agreed with my philosophy about NaruHina fics, I thank you so much.**_


	5. Problem Solved

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 5: Problem Solved._

Disclaimer: This blasted anime does not belong to me, nor do I want it if they keep up this damn garbage.

Legend:

"…": Speech.

'…': Thoughts, also listed in Italics between paragraphs.

Scene changes are listed in bolded italic brackets or I use lines to break the time period.

**_AN: Thank you! Thank you! You all have been way too kind to me on the last chapter! Gladly appreciated it!_**

**_Now, before you all start reading, this chapter was heavily influenced by Full Metal Panic Fumoffu Episode 10. After giving you all a fair warning, or I am honest enough to say that I had sources, please don't sue, or this story will really cease to exist. More so, I will be in jail!_**

_**Without further adieu, let's get started with a bloodbath!**_

**_I mean, the story… sure, of course…_**

Having Hinata attached herself to me in public was unpleasant indeed, but at the same time the warmth she gave my skin was something tough to resist. Now I knew Hinata loved affection, perhaps it could've been much more beneficial after I did some research on her likes and dislikes. I learned my lesson the hard way. From now on, I could kiss her cheek in private instead of out here.

It was so fortunate to see that the crowd was still beating the crap out of another than to look at us. Jiraiya would say that if someone made love in this bookstore, the people would be completely unaware.

Despite that there was a dead silence between us while Hinata's arms were still around my body, she didn't budge at all. No extravagant hand movements; no mad blushing and stuttering; Hinata was just hugging me as if it was the best thing to resort to.

I was getting aroused… she was so soft and hug-able. She smelled sweet, too, as though it was a natural thing emitted from her beautiful petite body.

No, I had to snap out of this! This was not right, I kept telling myself, in spite that it was commodious.

"Hinata…" I called, rubbing her back to catch her attention.

"Hmmm?" she moaned pleasantly.

"Shouldn't we look for our book? I mean, I still need to get to the academy afterwards."

She sounded disappointed at my request, but she did as she was told. Again, my body felt cold, as if icicles were frosting on my entire body while it lacked the support to sustain its heat. "Okay…" she replied, looking down at the ground sadly with her fingers poking another, "Ano, Naruto-kun…"

"What is it?"

"What kind of book do you need again?"

"Oh," I almost forgot what I actually searching for, "Something to do with encouraging… no, teaching kids."

She took something off the shelf. "How about this?" she offered, handing the book cover for me to read.

"Guide Your Children with Love and Care…" I read the title out loud as I thought about it carefully, "No, that's not what I need." Hinata put it back and tried again.

Few seconds later she selected another book. "How about this? Turn Your Weaknesses into Strength."

I shook my head as a result, "No, not this either…"

Hinata enthusiastically picked another, "Success to be a Shinobi?"

"No."

"Love your Kids?"

"No."

"10 Dos and 500 Don'ts: Guide to Mature as Barely Passable Shinobi?"

"Close."

"That was a terrible book!"

"That's why I want another."

"How about this? Teamwork is the Key?"

"No."

"Then what do you really want?" she questioned, somewhat impatient while putting the last book back. I scanned the selections on my right, there was a possibility that my target could be there. I strongly believed Hinata had enough of looking for books when I rejected all her choices. Therefore, I was on my own. So far, I didn't have much luck, until I looked at the eightieth book. It was a thin book that consisted less than one hundred fifty pages, but the author and the title was faultless.

Hinata noticed my smile, and couldn't help herself from being interested. "Did you find something?"

"Yes," I said, speed reading through the first several pages, "This is perfect…"

"May I see?" I handed it to her without question so she could read it. Her eyes narrowed just a little at the book before she gave me a 'look'. "Ano… Naruto-kun… Are you sure this is the right book? I mean… this is too extreme…"

"No, this is absolutely flawless," I stated, pushing her reasons aside, "Know where it Hurts Most: How to Abuse Trainees and Rookies. Author: Morino Ibiki…" Without knowing, I began to cackle. "The moment is upon us, Hinata. I'm buying this for sure."

Hinata had strong insecurities. Her face told me all. "Naruto-kun… I still think…"

"Iie, Hinata, trust me on this one."

Giving a sigh, the two of us decided to pay for the book. That could've been possible if the perverted readers weren't raiding every poster (that included a naked or near naked woman) that was available near the counter. I only wondered how long this could take.

I prayed this could take no more than 30 minutes.

**_(At the academy 80 minutes later)_**

"What are you guys doing!" Hinata and I heard a young woman shouting from behind the walls of the academy. I could've sworn that was Ino. "If you guys want to win, you need to show some ambition! You gotta push yourselves more than this!"

"…" I assumed that this was one of the kids talking, but it was so quiet that neither of us caught it.

But I could hear Ino's retort rather well. In fact, she was scolding. "Get hurt!" the young woman screamed again, this time louder, "You guys won't get hurt if you know teamwork, soccer is all about teamwork and coordination! And you guys won't get any better if you are going to sit here and complain, you know! What about the chance of you guys getting kicked out of the academy? You still remember that? Do you guys really want to get kicked out for good?"

"…"

"Why am I bothering to spend so much time with you guys then? Because 'We are lazy'… that kind of attitude won't get you anywhere! How can you expect results from doing absolutely nothing?"

By now, we already entered from the gate, and fortunately we saw Ino in front of the whole class of kids next to the playground. I was no jerk, but Ino was right. These children looked very unpromising; and it was no wonder why Tsunade suggested removing them.

Faces reflected everything.

On the left, two girls were playing patty-cake when Ino was going berserk. The three boys on the row before the girls were making paper airplanes. I presumed they were planning to throw it at Ino when her back was turned. Then, there was a 6-man cleek/cleak (basically a group within a fellowship or class) of in-style, popular girls who had dreams of being a Hollywood stars the day when they lose their virginity at age 14 or younger. On the middle right row, four guys were gambling. No money was involved though, not when they had pictures of girls with their panties showing.

I failed to achieve an understanding. With such an oppressive order on their shoulders, why were they still sitting around not doing a thing? Did they want to get kicked out? From the looks of this, they positively appeared to be.

Lazy; unmotivated; always carrying a 'whatever' on their faces… This wasn't what a shinobi needed!

"Ino-san…" greeted Hinata, timidly and quietly. Surprisingly, Ino was able to hear it despite she was at least twenty feet away.

The class noticed our presence immediately before the said chunnin turned around to face us.

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed, filled with delight, and more importantly relief, "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Ino-san, likewise…"

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?" Ino inquired, pointing at me. As a result, Hinata blushed, shaking her head in a desperate hurry. "Hey, you look really cute," she complimented me, unknown that I was Uzumaki Naruto, "You better take good care of Hinata, or I will kill you…"

"What are you talking about, Ino?" I questioned, brow raised with irritation.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's because-"

"You've been stalking me now, mister?" an accusing finger was pointed at me now, "I will tell you, bitch, I know how to kick your sorry ass so bad that even your grandchildren will fear me."

Did she have any idea who she was talking to? I guessed not. "Ino, chill. It's me, Naruto."

"Naruto?" the blond girl looked obviously surprised, "It that really you? I mean… it's been so long… Wow, it's so good to see you again!"

"Yeah," I said, somewhat dazed to see how quick she was able to change her attitude. "Likewise. I came back yesterday afternoon and met some of the people…"

"And what about us? You didn't come and see us. I, on behalf of everyone, need to say this… We are hurt."

Good friend guilt should have fooled around in my head by now, but somehow it chose to keep quiet. "I didn't have a lot of time yesterday, Ino…"

"But you met Hinata though," she reminded ever so kindly, "Oh, I get it now… you must have a liking for Hinata here. Naruto, I am impressed! You actually aren't that dense anymore! I am proud, really." That idiot Ino… I wasn't here to share my private life. Hey, I wouldn't mind that much if she was joking with our friends, but Ino certainly wasn't setting me the best first impression for these kids.

The least I hoped for was a good, new start. But now, I had to take things to the next level. Once a bitch always a bitch.

"I will talk about that later," I said, ending the conversation rudely to an extent, "So, what's the situation here? How are things coming with the kids?"

She looked at me questioningly, and I wasn't kidding when I thought she was lacking faith in me, "Was Iruka-sensei referring to you when he said that he would look for help?"

"If that's how you want to put it,"

"He does have good taste in people," complimented Ino happily and smiling, "You are perfect for this."

"What, you too?" I asked, dreary at the fact I lost another supporter, "Ino… you're joking with me, right?"

Her smile gleamed with optimism and satisfaction. "Nope, I ain't kidding! Anyway, what do you think about these kids? Do you think they could beat the older class?" She gestured me to look at all of them, and I did as ordered. When she asked for my opinion towards the current state, I had a problem and trouble responding. I guessed it was providential that I was able to refrain from looking down upon them.

In all honesty, I had no hope whatsoever.

The moment we talked amongst ourselves, the kids (although they sat there) were doing their own thing. Some of them were speaking jokes with another regardless that there was a chance that they could no longer be students, and the others continued to fool around. Weren't there heavy burdens resting on their shoulders? How could casualness fill the air? If it were me, I should have been pissing in my pants metaphorically and, as luck would have it, literally!

What the hell was wrong with these people!

There was only so much an outsider could do to push and give a hand, but if they just wouldn't do a thing about it then wasn't our efforts wasted on the stupid?

The kids inspected me as I surveyed them each individually in return. Hinata and Ino awaited my answer with high hopes; they believed I had something wonderful and inspiring for the ears.

My words, however, weren't as considerate.

"All of you should just quit being students!" I bitterly acknowledged this issue with no trickery or sugar-coating. Gasps were emitted from the crowd, and especially from Hinata, "You guys are downright hopeless. Why bother wasting my goddamn time if none of you are giving any effort to make a difference? You know what, instead of being an inconvenience to Yamanaka-sensei and Iruka-sensei, I think I should do them a favour. I will go right up to Tsunade-sama and tell her that her decision should pass, and therefore Iruka-sensei and Yamanaka-sensei wouldn't have a need to deal with you lazy asses!"

"You can't do that!" yelled a boy student.

"And why not?"

"We still have a week! And we can kick those big kids' asses!"

"Oh, so basically you still have one week of paradise and ignorance before you face your humiliating defeat. That's not what a shinobi does! Instead of sitting on your asses, perhaps practice a little bit! Try for crying out loud! Do you guys want to beat them or not?"

"Sure we do."

"But… we'll get hurt…"

"Yeah," said a girl this time instead of a boy. Then again, her answer wasn't any better. "They aren't cuties!"

"They are rough!"

"Meanies!"

"They are ugly!"

"Enough!" I yelled, silencing them all in an instant, "I heard just about enough excuses. Iruka-sensei and Yamanaka-sensei tried so hard to help you, and here you are, not wanting to help yourselves. That is it! Ino, you should just give up or else you will die young. Tell Tsunade-sama that her generosity was too much for these idiots to accept. I thought Tsunade-sama was already kind enough to give these guys more time, so what's the point in having this graceful reward if these kids wouldn't put to good use?"

Ino wanted to object. "But…"

"Who cares! Do it! It's not your life that is going to be messed up, it's theirs!"

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, stopping my rants for the moment, "You shouldn't say these things…"

"Iruka-sensei was sad this morning when he told me his problem, and it is because his students refuse to get a grip! You tell me how I am supposed to react?"

"But…"

"Forget it, Hinata," I warned her with dead seriousness, "I am reporting this to Tsunade."

"No, don't!" one of the students cried out to me. I turned around to face him, and I found it amusing that he took the initiative to stand up. "We're working hard… we really are!"

"Is that so?" I asked, snickering slightly with considerable doubt. "If you call that work, it would make a koala look heroic."

"Don't give up hope… we'll work!"

"Yes… Yes, we will," the children spoke in unison, "We will do anything…" They still lacked confidence, but at a minimum they still admitted their faults. It was a start, I guess.

"I will be responsible for your training from now on. If you guys are ready, then meet me at training area 23 at fourteen hundred hours. Have a nice, good meal before you come though. And don't think that you can just choose not to show up. Because whoever does… they are immediately kicked out of the academy." I could taste their fear already. "You are all dismissed until then."

Once I was done, the children leaped up from their seats and took off as quickly as their legs could take them with fear as their driving force. I smirked inwardly before I approached Ino and Hinata again. Ino's face displayed a great amount of shock, where as Hinata showed disappointment and sadness.

"That was… unexpected…" Ino commented, still too shocked to absorb what just happened.

"It worked, didn't it?" I challenged with a shrug and snicker developing on my face.

"It did, yes," said Hinata, entering the conversation easily, "But you were really, really mean."

"You just have to hit them where it hurts," I said, running my right hand through my spiky blond hair for the sake of it. Most importantly, I did it with a good fashionable sense, "That's the end of the first part, let's see now… looks like I got their spirits moving again."

Hinata didn't comment much, but her aura was relatively her tool of communication. The art of silence could do so much these days. There wasn't a speck of agreement concerning my leadership methods. "You were supposed to do it nicely, you know, like an encouraging teacher or something… You were being an… I don't know what to say…"

"An ass, Hinata? Were you trying to pinpoint that I was being an ass?" The girls nodded in ideal coordination. A sigh came afterwards. "Those people take kindness for granted, and more or less they would take advantage of it sooner or later. It's no use being soft, I know that."

Ino decided to give her opinions, "They are just 9 year olds, Naruto. They are still kids."

Her philosophy had plenty of holes. "Then that makes it even better," I told them, snickering a confident smirk, "Looks like I have to construct a path for them at an early age."

**_(Next day: General POV)_**

Naruto told Hinata and Ino not to take part in the first part of the exercise half an hour before it officially began. The Hyuuga girl wanted to protest but Naruto insisted that she should believe what he was trying to do. Ino had even less to say, not when she knew her teaching strategies weren't working all that well with the kids. She wasn't helpless; no one could picture her like that. Probably it was a crushing blow to her previous self-assurance and self-belief. But Ino wasn't a quitter yet; she couldn't be defeated with something this small (or possibly large).

Her endurance was a trait to be feared.

The last thing Hinata remembered Naruto saying was to help him fix up something for tomorrow. And so, that was what she was doing right now in the Hyuuga's kitchen. Hanabi was beside her older sister, wondering why she was smiling the entire time when she barely smiled at home. Although young Hanabi loved her sister, she never had much of an opportunity to see a joyful Hinata –not even during her birthday or anything that was related to celebration.

"Nee-chan…" groaned the younger Hyuuga, no longer able to suppress a yawn, "I'm tired…"

"Oh, can you just finish two more rice balls?" Hinata asked, blinking her eyes a little cutely to get her way. During freetime, Hinata considered using that on Naruto. Someday, she thought, someday he would experience the terrors of being charming.

Knowing her sister was so happy Hanabi couldn't abandon her now. Besides, how hard was it to make two rice balls? She already made two dozens before this after all.

"Fine," agreed the younger Hyuuga girl, "But you need to tell me something."

"Okay. You can ask anything."

"Who are you doing this for?"

Hinata halted immediately. A blush crept across her face also, but she chose to remain calm. "A friend." That was Hinata's ingenious reply.

Hababi's brow merely rose slightly. Needless to say, she didn't trust Hinata. "A friend…"

"Yes, a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes, Hanabi-chan," repeated the Hyuuga heiress, smiling sweetly at her younger sibling, "A friend."

"Who is so important that you would actually work so hard?" Hanabi inquired, smirking a little bit. "It might be rice balls, but you made it so delicious." She knew her older sister never did such a thing in her fifteen years of living, and therefore, something very drastic must have taken place without her knowing. "Ne, ne, nee-chan, who is the person?"

"You want to meet him?" Hinata presented an indirect invitation, putting the last rice ball into one of the boxes before closing it. Hanabi's eyes beamed.

"It's a him?" the hopeful Hanabi inquired, she appeared quite excited –more than expected to Hinata's annoyance. "You are doing this for a boy? That is so yucky!" Hinata smiled again, she had an idea why her sister said what she said. Perhaps Hanabi was still thinking like a kid. However, her maturity was above any child she had met. Kids were kids, as Hinata preferred to picture them as.

"Yucky?"

"Yes, yucky! Boys are yucky!"

"You'll like him for sure," Hinata stated, poking Hanabi on the forehead once as she kneeled down slightly.

"No, I won't, I don't like boys! They are all perverts, especially Konohamaru-chan!"

"Oh, really? What did Konohamaru-chan do?"

"He has this… transformation jutsu that turns him into a naked woman… he calls it the Sexy no Jutsu… and Iruka-sensei even told us that the master of it was this guy named… what… I don't know… Naruto or something…"

Hinata was genuinely surprised. When she remembered one of the incidents a long time ago, she actually began to laugh. "Naruto-kun can be something."

"He's a pervert then!" Hanabi immediately made her point hastily.

"You just don't understand him, Hanabi-chan."

"What is there to understand about perverts? All they want is attention and women! Damn that Konohamaru-chan…"

"You want to come with me or not? To meet my friend, I mean." Hinata offered as she took two baskets worth of rice balls and other great foods. "You got nothing good to do after all. If you stay home, well, Konohamaru-chan might just come and visit to perfect his Sexy no Jutsu."

"I don't want that!" the little Hyuuga girl practically screamed in horror.

"Then will you come with me?"

In less than a second, Hanabi took Hinata's hand and held it like a little girl would do to her mother. The heiress giggled to herself before leading Hanabi out the kitchen with her belongings. Once they reached the Hyuuga gates, Hinata put a smile on her face when she saw Sakura and Ino. There were pleasant surprises everyday. The two said female ninjas waved to catch Hinata's attention, in which wasn't in vain when the Hyuuga girl (along with Hanabi) approached them.

"Ohayo (good morning), Hinata," said Ino, giving her friend a hug. That was of course after she placed down her own basket of goodies.

"Morning to you, too, Ino-san," replied Hinata being polite as usual, "Hey, why is Sakura coming along?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Sakura said back, but not offended, "Why is your sister here?"

"She doesn't have much to do today," explained the older Hyuuga sister, "And there might be a chance that a pervert may visit her and practice his Sexy-no-Jutsu."

"Konohamaru, I presume?"

"Why yes," Hinata said, clearly taken an astonishment at the quickness of Sakura's answering, "You know him?"

"I beat him senseless once for calling me a flat-chested-bitch…" she paused for a second while giving glares to everyone to pay attention to her face instead of her breasts, "and ugly forehead girl… No, wait, what really pissed me off was that he actually dared to ask me if I was a girl." Hanabi fought back a giggle, and Hinata cracked. Luckily, her self-control was still in tact. "What, and he still does that vulgar jutsu?" Hanabi nodded on behalf of her sister profoundly.

"You coming to see Naruto-kun, too, Sakura?"

"I don't think I talked to him properly yesterday," the pink haired chunnin said, "There were just too many other people around at that time. Besides, Naruto sort of left earlier than I thought. I mean, once Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama left… Naruto was already gone."

"You realized Naruto got quieter by any chance?" Ino suddenly brought up the question, "He kind of scared me yesterday with his speech…"

Sakura blinked her eyes, brimming with confusion, "What speech?"

However, Hanabi grew impatient. "Can we go now? I'm bored." Seeing her little sister making a cute grumpy face, Hinata knew she was genuinely fed up. She did have a good cause though, since Hanabi had no idea what they were talking about.

Hinata decided to break the tension. "Sakura, Ino-san, let's get going, okay?"

The other older girls didn't find a problem with this, and so, without another word the four girls headed towards training area 23 to see how Naruto was doing.

**_(Training Area 23; Twenty minutes later, 1st Person POV)_**

Things were starting to show some progress, but still it wasn't enough. Although they were giving quite a bit of zeal and energy, it just couldn't do when I had to forcefully put some spirit into them every time. Exhaustion and failure was not admissible by any means, and the only thing I liked to witness were results regardless of how harsh it could be. These kids wasted enough time as it is, and if they wanted to prove to me that they wanted to remain in the academy, then damn hell they better showed me decent outcomes!

"You bastards!" I announced loudly with my hands on my hips, "You call this running? I know my grandma doing a better job than that, you f-----g dirtbags!"

They looked wearied, but I had no intention to care. Perhaps it was a bit severe to have them run laps around the forest with something as bulky as a 2-foot log on their shoulders, but I knew it was a way to toughen them up rather forcefully.

Once I saw something unacceptable, I began to scold. "You trash! Stop running so slow!" When they weren't speeding up, it angered me. "Look at you all… you are all worthless! You are the lowest forms of life in this universe!

"Listen up you maggots! My passion is to make you suffer! So stop acting like some f------ dicks! Don't you feel ashamed! If you have guts, come and ---- right here! Don't make me ---- you ----ing ----ers!"

"Naruto is sure vulgar…" Sakura said, totally bewildered.

"Does he even know what he's saying?" Ino questioned, cocking a brow at my foul language.

Hinata just sighed with a shrug, "I'm pretty sure he does… Naruto-kun…"

Hanabi beamed happily, eyes sparkling with admiration, and her cheeks were shaded with an adorable stain of pink. "Wow… that's Naruto? He's so… strong and confident…"

It was that moment, a pretty looking female student collapsed in front of me. Beautiful long brown hair, great looking legs that resembled her female ninja training, good developing curves, and sweet voice. But, her style of clothing reflected her materialistic personality where she got things way too easily in life. Acquisitive bitches weren't qualified as shinobis despite they may have skills.

"I can't go on anymore… Naruto-sensei…"

"You again," I announced, full of despise, "This is all you can give me? What, can't run anymore? Because it's an obstruction to your daily life? It ruins your clothes? It wipes away your overdose of makeup? Why don't you just go home and hug your prized, valued Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji poster and pictures and go to sleep?" She seemed shocked to see me know so much about her, even when this was the first day we met another, "But then again, it's not too surprising, since they are idols that only a pathetic fan girl will love although they are great shinobis.

"You must be a helpless slut."

The girl was deeply enraged as she stood back up against me. "How dare you say tings like that about me!" She tried to kick me, but due to exhaustion I easily pushed her back on the ground.

"I'll say it again," I declared, watching her pitifully from above, "You are pathetic! You are a helpless slut! If you want to prove me otherwise, then show some spirit! Hold that log and run another five laps!"

She got up as I expected, but filled with rage and hate. "Damn it… Damn it…" she picked up the log and placed it on her tired shoulders, "Damn it!" As if that was her sense of encouragement, she ran off as quickly as her body could drag her. Although pleased with her decision, my face remained unchanged as I watched her off.

Sakura was stunned beyond recognition. If I knew her, she didn't believe what just happened in front of her. "Naruto… he… he never talked like this before… it sort of makes me wonder how Jiraiya-sama raised him for the past three years… Hell, I am glad that he didn't talk to me this way yesterday, or I would've beaten the crap out of him."

"It doesn't matter," argued Hanabi, standing up for mewhile I wasn't paying much regard to them yet, "That makes him really manly… Nee-chan, you're right, I do like him!"

Hinata nodded at her sister with her trademark smile before calling out to me. Once I heard her voice, I immediately turned around with my expression softened insignificantly. I only expected to see Ino and Hinata, but why was Sakura and a petite Hyuuga girl here? It was certainly an honest surprise.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, waving at me. I only waved back before making some hand signals for them to come here. They did as they were told. "Morning!"

"Morning," I said flatly, trying not to break my character so soon. "I didn't expect this many people…"

"Are you saying that you aren't happy to see me, Naruto?" Sakura immediately asked me, stepping closer with a leering face, as if she was demanding good answers. "Is that how it is now?"

"Iie, Iie," I told her, shifting one step away to create some minimal and insufficient distance. A pissed off Sakura was a dangerous Sakura. "I am just surprised… there's nothing wrong with that now is there?"

"Now, now, forehead-girl," said Ino, nudging Sakura in the ribs, "We shouldn't be distracting Naruto now. He still needs to work."

"All he is doing is saying mean things. Naruto, where did you learn this?"

I reached for my weapon pouch on my belt and pulled out the same book I purchased yesterday. "This, my friends," I declared, holding the tip of the book with passion, "is the solution to all. It's all listed in there." Sakura and Ino didn't find it rude to snatch it away to read the cover of it. Their eyes cringed considerably in less than an instant.

"Know where it Hurts Most: How to Abuse Trainees and Rookies? Naruto!"

Their screeching was unbearable. Damn… they must've been very accustomed to this type of yelling back in the days of being Sasuke Fan Club members. "What…"

"How could you use this on the kids!" Sakura yelled.

"I told you, Naruto-kun," Hinata added, standing on Sakura's side as a supporter, "I told you it wasn't proper."

"Sugoi!" Hanabi cried with admiration, "This is so cool!"

"Cool?" the other three chunnins questioned, challenging the little girl's logic.

"Yeah, I know those kids. They are the worst! They don't do anything even if you threaten them with a pitchfork up their ass! This is the perfect, absolutely perfect."

I didn't know who this little one was, but I liked her already. It was about time that somebody saw things my way. "Do you think this will work though?" Hinata asked, biting her lip.

"No problem," I answered, "By the end of this, they should have all the spirit they need. Their attitudes are not suited for being a ninja, no, not even for a human being."

Ino had her concerns about this, "You are right on that… but…"

My former teammate, although mean and hotheaded sometimes, she was still very considerate. "Naruto, would you like to eat something first? You can't do much on an empty stomach, you always told me that before, remember?"

To my surprise, Hinata placed a basket into my hands. I knew she was blushing somehow; it just wasn't Hinata not to have a blushing face. "Naruto-kun… I made a lot of food… you can share it with the kids. I am sure they would love it... Go on, you can give it to them, I really have a lot on me."

I considered her offer carefully before I replied, "I don't know if it would be wise to let them eat yet…"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sakura.

"We spent a lot of time making these this morning," Ino told me, trying to persuade me to give in, "It would be a waste if we don't finish them all." The blond chunnin then searched her bag for the varieties she had. "We have salmon, shrimps, seafood, sour plums in the middle, we have a lot."

I couldn't refuse their kindness, since I was pretty hungry myself. "You're right." It was when I turned to face the students, yelling loudly. "Be happy, you dirtbags! Hyuuga-sensei, Haruno-sensei, and Yamanaka-sensei are graceful enough to give food to all you hopeless bastards! Whoever finishes the lap gets to eat! This is the first meal that you guys have for 21 hours!"

"21 hours?" the girls questioned in disbelief.

I had a feeling this could be a long day…

* * *

The kids were now undergoing a dangerous muddy obstacle where they had to crawl and stumble their way through with barbed wire nets above them. Each of them were having utmost difficulty, and some of them had their butts poked pretty bad, too. 

"Listen up! You guys are not human beings! You are just nameless ----s! If you can't survive this obstacle course, you won't become a weapon! Remember, until then, you are nothing but -----s!

"For the sake of your position in the academy, you guys will work like you never worked before! If you die, I shall look down on you even if you are six feet under! Only weaklings won't survive through my training! Move like you've never moved before, maggots!"

I merely snorted to see a male student's pants entangled with the wires. "Help me… sensei…" he groaned as he tried to break free. He was filthy and pitiful to even look at.

"Oh, what do we have here? Is your fat ass getting in the way?" I stepped up, leering at him, "Maybe you should've taken a diet before you choose be a shinobi. You aren't in the Akimichi clan, and so you have no reason to be fat! Konoha has no love for any shinobi that is fat! Is this all that you could give me? Take off your pants and continue, or you rip it out of the wires! Sissy behaviours won't get you anything!"

"But people will laugh at me…"

I simply had enough of his cowardice. I took out a kunai and whipped it at the wires near his pants. As a result of my actions, the dagger sheered through his pants as it left an evident hole. He began to cry, but I forbade it. "Damn you, crying is for the weak! Get going!"

In tears, the boy continued to crawl despite his shorts were cut opened, thus the people behind him had a clear, unwanted view of his blue boxers.

* * *

Next part was a climbing exercise. Their objective was to climb each tree after another in an order without using chakra or any sort of ninja running skills. Of course, not able to use any chakra was considerably hard. Long story short, most of them were driving themselves to their limits. Some slipped when they were mid way; others couldn't even get a hold of it; and there were some who were hanging on barely. 

"I hate you, and I despise you. My only goal is to weed out all ------s who do not wish to serve their class wholeheartedly. Those who are hindrance ------s would taste my full wrath! Don't expect any mercy!"

* * *

Everyone was given a kunai and formed into groups of three. It was time for them to show some guts by stabbing a straw scarecrow or puppet with a picture of someone in the older class stuck on its head. I merely ordered them to attack the puppets without mercy, and in which they did. If they weren't exhausted, I was sure that their performances would be better. 

I had to give credit for their hatred by now.

"You will not laugh, you will not cry! You are not human. You are killing machines. If you can't kill someone, then your existence is worthless! You will forever be a ------ who just ----s off all the time!"

The next instant was an unexpected one.

"Damn!" I saw one girl shouted with fury as she rammed her kunai into the head, "I hate you! I hate you!" It wasn't long before her group members tackled on the puppet as they gave it a piece of their mind. If that were a human being, then it would be bleeding to death long ago.

* * *

It was finally the real deal; one on one combat with dummy sticks instead of kunais, katanas, or anything that could cause cuts and bleeding. After all, I didn't need them to be killed in spite that they were worthless bastards. Currently, the training field was a massive battleground, like a war almost. Each student was attempting to take their opponents down, and they just couldn't be satisfied until they triumphed to the top. Every attack was brutal, but they endured before they got back up again to prove their worth. 

"You think you can escape everything because you don't want to? You think that people will pity you because you're pretending that you're in pain? You actually feel glorious and proud when people give their kindness to cowards? You fucktards! You pieces of incompetent shit! You are the ----- stain that daddy left on the mattress! And you are the ones who remained in mommy's -----!"

A second later, I saw someone getting whacked right in the face. To make matters worse, the wounded kid then had the weapon plowed into his face, as if suffocating was a small fragment of the agony he caused.

* * *

"Your soccer ball is your best friend," I declared for everyone to hear as they were rubbing and cleaning their beloved soccer balls. "It is your only friend! Better yet, it's your boyfriend or girlfriend! You do not need it to have large butt ----s! Think of that ball as a ripe ------, and ---- it!" 

Their eyes were plagued with a devilish colour, and also radiating terrifyingly. "You are really beautiful… Himiko…" hissed a boy, smiling sinisterly as he continued to polish his ball.

A cackle was heard from another male, "You have some nice curves… Luna…"

A girl couldn't help hiding her thoughts, "I will treat you good… Kira-kun…"

"You like to be shiny, don't you…" whispered another female, snickering with a fusion of confusion and weariness, "Are you happy now, Sasuke-chan?"

"I can die for you… Kazumi-chan…"

Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, and Sakura were observing this with shock, fear, and disgust.

Sakura held her head with her right hand; she didn't have the energy to complain anymore, "They're talking to balls…"

Ino had to agree, "This isn't normal… Do you think this will actually work, Hinata?"

"I don't know…" Hinata replied with brimming worries, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Hanabi chose to speak up next. "This method is really morbid… but Naruto is so amazing!" I could imagine the little Hyuuga girl having glittering lavender eyes of admiration and had a high regard of who I was. However, since I was still watching those kids, I didn't turn around to face them.

Somehow, I kept getting an bothersome predictionthat Hinata wasn't too pleased with Hanabi's feelings, and more so very disappointed in my methods and tactics. Never mind that, as long as these kids get some self-esteem and self-confidence, I have completed my end of the bargain.

**_(The morning of the tournament at the academy grounds)_**

Sakura and Ino had enough of my profanity after the first day, and long story short, they chose not to come visit anymore for the sake of not corrupting their minds anymore than it already was. What was the big deal anyway, it wasn't like they didn't know these words. It was just I put them into sentences that they never thought of. Hinata grew more upset everyday because she surveyed and inspected daily, but her little sister was another issue. Hanabi was very exuberant and happy around me. Just yesterday, she leaped into my arms once so I could carry her, but that almost destroyed my character due to the fact the students were still practicing.

If they saw me going soft, they could naturally lose respect for me.

I wondered what was wrong with Hinata. Was she that upset because I picked to be mean than nice? Seriously now, if she thought about these kids with a wider perspective, she would understand why I did what I did. Hopeless bastards needed encouragement on the extreme scale in order for them to realize the harshness of reality.

In this life, no one was our friend.

Being mommy's boy or spoiled brats made them perish faster. With wealthy mommies and daddies, all they cared about where fashionable clothes, a good body, and get obsessed with their materialistic selves. Regrettably, they haven't grasped the actuality that they were digging their own graves.

Konoha had no interest to hire gravediggers now if the people knew how to bury themselves now, right?

Those beliefs could get them killed, and I wasn't even trying to be sarcastic.

"Naruto is sure late…" said Ino, looking at her watch, "Is he always this unpunctual?"

"I just think he has a lot to do," Hinata replied, smiling a little. Probably she was doing her best to defend me. "Naruto-kun has been really busy after all…"

Hanabi was sitting on the bench, watching the opposition team with the same instincts Hyuuga-sama taught her to have. From the looks of things, the players were around her age. As a matter of fact, they were students from her previous class who didn't graduate just yet. A very confident bunch, as she would say, since all of them had high potentials in becoming excellent genins or shinobis in general. Only the best of the best became genins that year, and Konohamaru and Hanabi were one of the elites.

It struck many to reconsider if Konohamaru should be given the genin title. His skills were fabulous; the downside to it was that he was a proud pervert. They made a similar mistake over forty years ago by freeing Jiraiya, and in a complex way it just so happened to affect my life.

The little girl constantly had her hesitancies, conjecturing if I was good enough to produce a sufficient group out of shit. For someone who wasn't good at giving up, I was giving up. For the sake of it, the two of us promised to buy lunch for the winner when we saw the outcome of this match.

"The other team is getting a little impatient," said Hanabi, watching her former classmates with her hands on her chin. Indeed they were; they were kicking dirt around to mess the field that the janitors worked so hard to perfect it. What ever happened to the principle 'wait diligently' these days? In a way, these people were sick. Kids… society liked to designate them as spoiled jackasses who craved for entertainment during every second they were conscious!

"Naruto is really late…" complained Iruka, also staring at his watch, "He should've been here ten minutes ago… Why does everyone act like Kakashi these days anyway?"

Hinata pointed towards the entrance gates when she detected a presence. "Naruto-kun is coming."

The rest of the chunnins turned their heads around immediately. And Hinata was right, indeed Uzumaki Naruto and his fellow men finally arrived. Hanabi beamed instantly; Ino and Sakura smiled lightly as I came in; Hinata had a warmer smile on her face; but Iruka was looking quite surprised at his kids. Of course, he had quite the good cause this time.

One word explained all, and that word was passive. They had no feelings whatsoever; they were organized; they didn't smile; they weren't socializing amongst themselves; and the most important factor was how they appeared very loyal to their leader and supervisors. That expression on Iruka's face was priceless; he was practically saying 'What the hell happened' but words just couldn't project through his mouth.

"Sorry for taking so long," I said firmly to Ino and Sakura –who chose to come closer to me, "I had a small warm up with them before we came here. Is the other team angry at us?"

"They weren't too pleased, I'd say," Sakura answered, stealing a glimpse at those pissed-off faces from behind her, "You should've came earlier, Naruto. Punctuality is vital, you know."

"It won't happen again," I promptly returned my words.

Ino bent down to one of her kids, trying to talk to them. "Manaka-kun," Ino called out, smiling sweetly. But her eyebrows seemed to twitch when the boy's face did not change a bit –stoic and unfeeling. "How are you?"

"Ma'am, I am fine, ma'am!" the boy by the name Manaka said back with dignity and confidence.

Ino was taken quite aback as a result. "Ma'am?"

It was finally time for me to give out one last comment for my soldiers. "Listen up!" I shouted in my jackass persona, "As of today, you are no longer maggots! You are soccer experts!"

The kids were blooming with courage and enthusiasm. "Sir! Yes, sir!"

"You will now face your toughest challenge," I continued in the same tone, "You will now face something so crucial that you will either gain victory or go straight to hell! So, is this fun!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Good! Prepare for the worst!" They braced themselves for combat. I put all my effort in this last shout. "People! What is our specialty!"

They replied in perfect unison. "Terminate! Terminate! Terminate!"

"What is the purpose of this fight!"

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" the children chanted like a deep corrupting brainwash.

"Do we love our academy! Do you love your class! Do you want to become genins!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Alright! Yosh! Let's go!" With a loud 'sir' from the rest of the kids, we marched onto the field with me as their leader. Sakura, Ino, and Iruka grunted and sighed; Hinata watched with stun; and Hanabi was the only one cheering for me.

"That was an excellent shout!" the little Hyuuga girl exclaimed happily. Hinata had her doubts though, and a frown relentlessly stayed on her visage as she observed the whole thing with the girls.

"I suppose I could expect some good results…" said Iruka with words leaving his mouth in a shocked whisper. It was more or less murmuring, actually.

"Is that what you call malignant brainwashing?" Hinata questioned, biting her lip slightly.

"I'm starting to wonder if Naruto actually knows how to play…" Sakura added, slapping her skull as if she had a headache. Perhaps she did.

The whistles blew with spirit and strength; all of us knew the moment of truth had come.

"Let's just beat these bastards so they would be kicked out of our academy forever!" the opposition captain announced to his subordinates/teammates. "They are nobodies who waste our space!"

"Yeah!" I saw his team shout back. They had a strong unity indeed, but ours wasn't something to disregard. Without any further warning, the Captain actually dared to kick the ball right at us instead of passing it to his teammates. What in the hell was he doing?

"Let those fools get the ball first," explained the Captain loudly, so we were able to hear it, too, "We can trample them and show them how weak they are even when we give them those chances!"

"Yeah!"

With perfect teamwork and skills, all of them charged at us with the intent to take us down literally. "Die, you fools!"

Unfortunately, the soccer ball landed right on my right foot. To my surprise, I didn't know what to do.

"Naruto-sensei, kick it!" I heard Manaka calling out to be in a panic.

"Manaka, what is this?"

"You're supposed to kick in this game! Soccer is a kicking game!"

I understood at once. "I got it!" My eyes glinted at the sight of the incoming troops, they were seriously thinking of running us over. In my most natural way to defend myself, I promptly dashed forward right at the captain with my foot ready to kick.

However, I wasn't planning to kick the ball near my foot. Instead, I smashed my foot into the guy's face before we all heard a loud breaking bone sound. It was fairly obvious that I broke his jaw pretty bad, and as a result, he fell onto the ground lifelessly and defenselessly. His skull was the first thing that struck the grass and then a few twirls before he smashed his face again painfully.

The poor man was now mumbling nonsense due to his broken jaw and inability to move. Needless to say, everyone was dead silent.

"Captain…" one of his team members croaked with fear.

"Shibaraku-kun…"

They appeared scared –very greatly, rather. Their confidence was diminishing quickly, it was becoming a lot more favourable for us. "Captain…"

Their captain was taken on a stretcher to the medical room, they watched helplessly knowing that they couldn't do a thing about this tragedy. Finally, I was beginning to taste their fear.

I stood back up from my crouching position; my face did not show any pity or mercy, or possibly any speck of regret. "So," I said, looking at each opponent with eye contact, "Now who's next? Step up!"

Suddenly, my body felt a terrible aura coming my way. It was familiar, as if I felt it a long time ago. "Naruto!" That was Sakura's voice! As I tilted my head towards the general direction of where her voice came, I had the urge to run away once I saw her charging at me at full speed. She was pissed, really pissed. "This is not how you play!" She gave a punch hastily, and I moved as fast as my new strength could give me. Although I dodged, I wasn't able to escape the Tsunade-strength kick that plunged into my stomach.

Damn that bitch could kick!

I didn't cry out loud due to my pride, but the pain was excruciating when my back crashed into the jungle-gym. Seconds later, it fell down into useless pieces of scrap metal. Hinata and Hanabi rushed to my aid as they tried their best to make me feel better.

It's quite understandable to the entire group that I was disqualified.

Meanwhile, chaos was erupting on the soccer field. "Naruto-sensei has set a great example for us!" Manaka screamed with deathly dangerous zeal, "Let's go and show them what we're made out of! Go! Kill!"

"Kill!" Having that encouragement of brutality, my students rushed in for the hunt.

"Die!" one of my zealots took the ball and kicked it right into the enemy team player's face. Because it was the ball that struck the body part, it wasn't considered the attacker's fault. In short, the referee had to let it slide.

Another one was commencing her onslaught. It was that pretty girl with the brown hair, but she no longer cared about her appearance. Instead, it was replaced with genuine anger and frustration regardless her opponent never knew her personally. "Teme! Hate!" The person ten foot in front of her happened to have the ball, and her immediate impulse was to tackle the person by the waist. She even had her skull jammed into the player's gut, and therefore, that player was down for the count.

Major riot was an understatement. As the game progressed, there were other instances where the ball attacked the nuts by a student's wild kick; a critical slide tackle that caused the attacked player to fall nearly breaking a leg; ramming through other players who were trying to kick the ball; and some of them attacked their opponents deliberately.

"Take this!" Manaka screeched before he rushed his entire arm to the opposition's neck, thus choking them direly before making a several twists and flips. Seconds later, the poor boy had his back slammed cleanly onto the grass. If I knew better, that twirl was like a scene from the Matrix, but the user wasn't dodging attacks. Instead, he was getting hit and spinning in slow motion.

Manaka stole a quick peek at the victim, eyes bloody and hateful. And then, he cursed. "Fuck… he's still alive."

"I'm scared…" commented Ino, her hands rubbing her arms and upper arm as if she was catching a cold.

Sakura just held her head, her right hand covering one of her eyes before adding her own statements in exasperation. "This is not soccer anymore, is it…"

In the end, I was able to save the class from getting eliminated for good. The 9 year olds completely dominated the match and won with spectacular outcomes; 85 to nothing to be exact. The older class, the most outstanding ones currently at the academy, could not recover from the shock and traumatizing effect of this game, and ended up quitting as academy students within a three day period.

Not long later, this match was known as Children's Rage; Nightmare Amongst the Lowest Ranks. And lastly, these bunch of worthless bastards, who were now considered to be barbaric murderers became terrors in the Konoha Academy.

"But… is this the right thing to do though?" Ino asked worriedly in a rhetorical fashion as she looked at the results of the game. "Just a week ago they were people who hated violence and hardship…"

"Life is a heartless reality," I said, viewing the field as a disqualified member with stoic eyes, "With their efforts and sacrifice… they taught me even more than I thought they would…"

My head received a painful punch instantaneously from Sakura and Ino. "Don't try to wrap things up!" they blamed me furiously. "This is all your fault to begin with!"

I grunted at the pain. "Ow… that hurt a lot…"

Sakura didn't let me off the hook so soon. "You deserve all of it!"

The chaos on the court had just ended, but I got the feeling the students didn't have enough just yet.

"Pathetic fools," taunted one of the girls, hands on her hips and with her chest sticking out proudly, "Is that all the guts you have, you incompetent pieces of shit!" A few sentences later, she was screaming with all the energy she could muster –and which was really great.

"Yeah," added her friend, "Let's play again. Stand up!"

"Show some guts!"

"You ----ing bastard!"

"You shouldn't even be alive!"

The air turned thick. It became hard to breathe. But everyone was fine except me. The pain just refused to go away; and breathing was developing into an issue. It was irritable and disturbing, it felt sticky, like problems that one would just love to shake away but it kept coming back to haunt them. It bugged me, and it cherished its time by lingering here.

Something wasn't right. The atmosphere, despite how gloomy it was, lacked something. A sense of kindness; the natural sweetness; it needed Hinata… and her spirit wasn't here although I knew she was present. I turned my head to the right, knowing she was sitting and observing with Sakura and Ino, but this… it wasn't the same.

Hinata didn't smile. In fact, her lips were demanding to make frowns and such. I learned all sorts of emotions in the past, but I never got the chance to see it all on certain individuals. Today, I saw a new one on Hinata, and it didn't cease to stun me. Cold sweat dripped from my face as soon as they were created, and damn hell my heart purged itself with nervousness.

Damn, the air got heavier again…

And then I saw it… bitterness, an endless fondness of bitterness. Next up was a deep passion of malice. That slightest expression of disappointment from her troubled me to an extent further than I prepared for. Hyuuga Hinata… she was a specialist to make my feelings more sensitive than it should be… Her eyes mutated itself into frosty stares; she seemed to be disturbed by something; or could it be that Hinata was coincidentally confused?

What I feared weren't any of these things. The answer was I hated being unaware of my surroundings; I didn't like it when I couldn't understand her!

How could I proceed… this sure could pose as a big problem…

_**AN: Yes, that is the end! If you haven't watched Full Metal Panic Fumoffu or The Second Raid, well, GET IT! Please come back alive for the next chapter, I will be waiting… hopefully…**_


	6. Desperate Repentance

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 6: Desperate Repentance_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, it's as simple as simple can be.

Legend:

"…": Speech

'…': Thoughts

Scene Changes are listed in bolded italic brackets.

_**AN: So… over 2 weeks of no updating? I am so sorry, and I happen to mean it. Life has been toying with my life quite a bit. Busy, busy, I am dreadfully busy. Please forgive me for producing this chapter so late, but stuff got in the way. Thank you all for your reviews, it did cheer up me whenever I needed some encouragement despite how small it was.**_

_**I would answer your reviews, however, I assume that the new ruling of no reviews have been passed regardless that a vast majority of authors have sent complaint mails. So, if you really want me to respond, well, do it outside of this website, okay?**_

_**Everyone, please consider this chapter a gift to those who bother to care. I will meet you all on the other side.**_

_**(Tsunade's office, next morning after the Academy Soccer Incident)**_

Okay, so I pissed Hinata off beyond FUBAR, but I had plenty of reasons why I considered my actions legitimate. Not the greatest decision, I knew that much, yet I couldn't be the one to blame. It could've been easier to tell her my situation only if she wasn't fake smiling during the whole ordeal. Then again… there wasn't much I could say because she knew better.

I was lazy, so lazy that I didn't put any heart in my lesson plans.

No, that wasn't half of it.

I had no love for the children… I just did as I was commanded, and I didn't have the heart whatsoever from the whole beginning.

An egoist wasn't exactly what I viewed myself to be; at the same time nor was I an altruist.

Results, an outcome where no one cared for the procedure. As long as the requirements were met, I thought it was good enough. If I was who I was three years ago, the previous philosophy was as good as blasphemy.

Man, was I wrong… Hinata wasn't the type of girl who minded the product. In fact, she cared about the developments of things, because those processes affected other factors in the future. Slipped my mind, probably, and if that theory stayed in a little longer perhaps I could've avoided quite a bit of shit. Like I said, Hinata was the careful and considerate one where she strongly believed that gaining maximum harmony and benefit with the least difficulty and hardship.

In short, she was a utilitarian.

My actions had their consequences, and Hinata (and more or less everyone) accused me for creating monstrosities. I did increase their strength and endurance, didn't I? I did a good job! The argument against my thesis was a striking blow to the remnants of my self-confidence. Hinata merely stated my methods only worked during that specific time, and afterwards, my zealots shifted roles from obedient subordinates to terrorists.

The catch was that they weren't outsiders; they were Konoha's kids! Tsunade couldn't propose to hunt down the kids using the usual tactics, since legally they were kids, and so forth, she looked for the one who was responsible for it.

That would be me, of course.

And that was why I was here in the first place.

"Naruto!" Tsunade slammed her desk as she yelled. The poor wooden table creaked slightly by her massive force. It was a miracle that it was still in tact. I had bigger issues now, and I didn't dare not give my utmost attention. Offering my best behaviour had proven useful. "What the hell have you done!"

Hinata was sitting on the couch arms and legs crossed, and while Hanabi jumped onto my back and clung on with her hands. I wasn't looking at her, but I felt her cheek making contact as she began to rub. Somehow, my mind pictured a displeased Hinata staring with some envy.

Who was I kidding? Especially when her eyes were icy, I should have been watching out.

"Ma'am!" I replied promptly, standing in an at-ease position, legs 2 feet apart from another, hands placed on my back, and head leveled high, "I understand your pain!"

"You have no idea what you are about…" she hissed, hands forming into dangerous fists that was threatening to hit me with, "You are even more troublesome than 3 years ago!"

"I don't seem to know where you're getting at."

"Sarutobi-sensei had plenty of records of your pranks in the past," she told me as she took a pile of papers before she placed them onto her worktable. My eyes felt like they widened when I saw the height of her stack. Naturally, I controlled my emotions than to act astonished.

Shinobis were professionals when it came to hiding their true selves.

"What the hell…"

"I was reading some of them when I had nothing better to do. Your stunts include painting the Hokage faces; putting bleach in public pools; adding hot sauce in Sarutobi-sensei's meals; transforming into a woman and go into women's springs; your actions promote perverted customs…"

And she went on…

How I begged of her to stop! For the sake of my safety please stop! I was in no position to argue because of my low genin title. If I gained the chunnin rank, perhaps I had a small spark of hope. As if the world was against me, two sets of energies were detected from behind my body. One exuberant, and the other one deadly.

The happy aura belonged to Hanabi, her giggles rung in my ears repeatedly, and more so as it gradually grew softer and pleasant.

Hinata's, on the other hand… I didn't think a thorough explanation was necessary. With each new prank/immoral stunt was said her killing intent increased. Surely enough, Hinata was smiling. Needless to say, there were unspeakable numbers of hidden meanings underneath. It was safe to assume how screwed I might be.

Hell, her murderous intent was so high that she could've activated the Byakugan.

I hated those eyes –only if they were used on me.

"And there you have it," Tsunade finished, causing me to snap out of my senses. Who knew how many things she listed just now? Come to think of it, what was she talking about for the past six minutes? "What do you have to say for yourself, Naruto?"

Something had to be done fast, I didn't have the time to ponder. My final resort was humility. "Ma'am!" I returned my apologies in my at-ease position, "I am sorry for my mistakes, ma'am! I plead for forgiveness…"

"That would be difficult to do…"

"Why is that?"

"Because I am pissed."

"Because you are pissed?"

"Yes, because I am pissed. Happy?"

"I know the past cannot be changed-"

"As long as the past cannot be changed, I am furious at you!" From what I could gather, she was dead serious about it. "You have done something nearly irreversible! I know the scriptures from the bible says that it's important to forgive others and be merciful, but how are you supposed to take responsibility for your doings?"

"Hai," I spoke back, "I will accept my punishment regardless of the penalty!"

The Hokage gritted her teeth, seething sounds were created as a result of her forceful rubbing of calcium. "I hate it how you apologize so quickly! How could you be so calm about this?"

"Because there is nothing else that I can do, ma'am!" I confirmed, as if it was the most correct answer available. If pride wasn't an issue at the moment, Tsunade would've slammed her head on the desk. As an honourable Hokage, such actions could not be shown, and not to someone as low ranked as a genin.

"Teme…you are taking things too lightly…"

"On the contrary," I justified, still at at-ease position, "I am terribly sorry for the damage I have caused, but my face just isn't registering to the feelings in my head."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Tsunade was losing her cool rather fast. Hadn't she learned by now that wasting temper on the stoic was a foolish thing to do? I was lying the whole time… I felt no remorse. Sure, Uzumaki Naruto could admit faults even when his heart believed nothing of that sort, and that alone proved my skillful acting.

Talking to Tsunade wasn't all out different from communicating with a politician. It was a fact that she was an expert on politics due to her Hokage rank, but the most crucial point about it all was right in front of our faces. In short, we were professional liars.

Politicians never had a strong will to go straight for the throat and get things over with. To be honest, their motives were to go around the initial subject until they convinced their crowd enough with their "reasonable" explanations –although it meant nothing.

Which words described a politician well? It was hard to decide with the vast range. The one that suited Tsunade was a master of bullshit. For instance, imagine the two of us having a small debate. After my rebuttal and argument, it was only foreseen that she would smile and say 'Although I disagree, I still respect your opinion' right?

Wrong, bitches.

I had no idea what time era we were living in, but what I did know was people here were identical to the ones in the 21st century.

You believed that they meant their respect? Think again.

What she was trying to say was 'You deserve to die, die and burn in hell'. And then in order to keep the battle going, my brain required skillful insults soaked with insincerity and sarcasm.

As far as I could remember, Tsunade was more talented at insults than I was. Therefore, I had to be on my guard.

I cursed inwardly when her next sentence caught me unattended. That witch… she wasn't the Hokage for the sake of image. "You have changed so much, Naruto…"

Was she forfeiting? The precious rage she held before was declining to build after all the pressure and hard work. Did her age have anything to do with this? The theory 'as people grew older, their attention spans get shorter' applied here alright.

I tilted my head questioningly, "How so, Tsunade?"

"I don't even know how to say it…" she groaned exasperatedly, and slumping down her entire body onto her desk, "You've just really done it this time. Your usual pranks may get you beatings or scolding or lectures, but this… what can you do about it? How can you make this kids normal again? They are beyond repairable!"

"They are normal," I said, "Just ambitious. You need to relax, Tsunade."

"Relax, how can I relax with this hell-raising going on?"

"It will be okay," I persisted, although I had no idea what might happen in the near future. My best bet was to pretend that I knew more than Tsunade, "I think you a break would do you a great deal to relieve your stress. How about going to the hot-springs while you indulge as much liquor as your body could handle? I know you like that."

To my surprise, she was actually considering my offer. "Maybe… besides… Iruka did say that the class' performance had improved stupendously. They respect authority and leaders more than anything… perhaps you have done a good deed indirectly… Well, your old stupid self would never have came up with such an ingenious idea anyway." Ouch, what a hit on my pride and mentality. "I have to thank you, Naruto."

"How come?"

"Because you kind of gave me an urge to go to the hot-springs," she elaborated, stretching her arms upward, but accidentally she pushed out her massive breasts, "You know, I will take a small vacation, I deserve one after all. Better yet, I will go to the hot-springs now."

Unexpectedly, somebody opened the office door in a wild fling. Hinata gave a yelp; Tsunade looked like she wanted to scream; and on impulse I leaped a several feet back with a passenger on my back before my right wrist extended a long assassin-like blade, like it came out of my flesh. The density of chakra was high; it had to be powerful when I had be training for all these years to achieve a blade that could cut through anything it touched.

I wanted to know what kind of idiot had the nerve to barge on Tsunade. Fools never learned how to value their lives well, and they would see hell the moment they witness an irrational, pissed off Hokage. I almost had pity for the bastard who came in, but it vanquished once I recognized the intruder. Hanabi was tense just a second ago, but I felt her hands relaxing as soon as my body released the emotional tension. The little girl on my back looked at me funny, wondering why I halted.

"Oh, it's just you…" I muttered, absorbing the chakra from my blade back into my body, "Jiraiya…"

"Did somebody say hot-spring?" my perverted sensei asked rhetorically with a wide grin on his face.

"Jiraiya!" that voice was Tsunade's, and damn was she angry, "How many times have I told you to knock on the door!"

"But once the topic of hot-spring is raised," Jiraiya replied, "I get so excited! Each time… I can see you naked in my mind!"

I slapped myself hard this time. Sure, I destroyed some brain cells, but it would grow back… I think… Did he have to act this way twenty-four seven? Hanabi was here for crying out loud! I stole a peek over at my little passenger, and her cheeks were covered with pink all over it. Hanabi was a young one, and consequently, it was only natural for her to react to such unusual topics. Must've been the naked part, I guessed.

"Baka…" I hissed behind my hand, shaking my head repeatedly from side to side, "What an idiot…"

"Jiraiya-sama! Please watch what you say in front of people!" Hinata angrily called out, "My sister is here, you know that? I don't want any of your bad influences affecting her! She is just on Naruto-kun's back!"

The last sentence was drenched with coldness… and despite that it was small, I was certain that I picked up some envy. However, I ignored it from the time being when I gave Hanabi a small smile. It was a pleasure to see her smile back. It had been some time I saw a cute child's veritable happiness.

I first thought my mentor had my good friend guilt dwelling from within, perhaps my theories were proving to be wrong the instant I saw his sheepish grin. "Oh, oh, oh, the little Miss Hyuuga is here too? Ah, I'm sorry."

Fairly obvious to anyone that Jiraiya's apologies didn't mean much, and especially not when he still had that "grin" on his lips. Hinata should know better than to take Jiraiya seriously at a time like this. My sensei was a disappointment. Sometimes, I wished Tsunade was my mentor, and god willing then I could've learned some decent stuff instead of self-training for years.

Honestly, some guidance was appreciated!

"I don't like him…" little Hanabi whimpered in my back. It was barely good enough for my ears to catch it. While we were talking, Tsunade was currently verbally disciplining Jiraiya with loud yells, and I should have been watching Hinata more closely as she observed us during the whole ordeal.

"Because…" she wanted to ignore my rhetorical question, but I supposed that it was better for her to tell me directly.

"He's a pervert."

"Ah, so you noticed,"

"You know him, Naruto-ni-chan?" she asked, somewhat innocently, yet had the desire to know the answer.

I snorted a little, praying that she failed to hear it. Taking a short breath before I gave a sigh, I tried my best to make my response as hopeful as possible. In other words, my answer was brimming with misery. "He's my sensei, what do you think?"

"That pervert is your sensei!" Hanabi inquired with high degrees of disbelief and discomfort.

"Regrettably."

Her ensuing bold move was to move her head right beside mine. My left cheek was touching her right, and it was considerably farfetched as she pressed on with her head onto mine. Sure, it was comfortable to an extent, it was affectionate, and hell, I found it friendly. To my surprise, my cheeks burned just ever so slightly as my left eye managed to steal one small glimpse at her face. I became speechless when I noticed how endearing the small passenger on my back really was.

Shocking… she was gorgeous in her own way!

It actually made me ask myself if anyone had told Hanabi how appealing she was even as a 10 year old.

"And are you a pervert?" she cringed her eyes, requesting a very sincere reply. A giggle was heard a second later, she obviously couldn't maintain that solemnity for long when she held in no anger whatsoever.

"How lowly do you think of me?" I said back, pretending her statements damaged my image, "You picture me as a despicable individual, Hanabi-chan?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, as if she was thinking about it with some consideration. If I was blind, I might have been gullible enough to fall for it. Still, I had eyes, and my eyes spoke no lies. Hanabi wasn't the best actor yet though. At the same time, I praised her for striving.

"Yes!"

"Right…"

"I am serious!" she began to squeal and pound me repeatedly, "You are so mean!"

"I am proud of it."

We laughed it off amongst ourselves seconds later, and where as the other two old folks were happily or not so happily dealing with another. That only meant Hinata was left alone somewhere in this office, and the people she would ever have an interest to look at was us. Hanabi and I were having fun, and Hinata, unfortunately, was isolated.

I expected jealousy or dislike towards the two of us, but clearly I wasn't anticipating something as a loathsome stare before turning away to avoid any sort of eye contact. Envy was an understatement needless to say, I feared the near future deep to the core of my bones. Something just bugged me about this, and despite how badly I wanted to ignore it, the feeling liked to remain.

Perhaps I could do something than to play with Hanabi right now. I mean, I could talk to Hinata to accompany her, or even welcome her to have fun. What disgusted even me was that I didn't do that. I was selfish and cared about myself only although she had done so much for me. She was the altruist, and in contrast, I became an egotistical egoist. To redeem myself, I had a conscience where I knew I should be doing something. Executing it was another issue.

What caused me to regret most was how Jiraiya came to me before I was able to reach Hinata. It appeared that my mentor managed to find a way to get out of the mess he was in just now –even if Tsunade was merely half done.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya announced, wrapping his arm around my neck like a father would. Call me a jackass, but I never considered it as a family-like action. The more he tried to be fatherly, my negative feelings continued to grow. "I want you to do me a favour!"

"A favour?" I asked, considerably surprised at his sudden need of me. Hanabi blinked as well, wondering what my sensei could be asking out of the blue. "What kind?"

"Hinata-chan," he called out, motioning Hinata to come here, too. The girl, without objections at all, approached us silently before she gave most of her attention to Jiraiya, and the rest on her sister and I, "I really need you all to help me on this. Find as many friends as you can and invite them to a gathering."

Hinata eyed Jiraiya queerly for a second, where as my emotions mostly kept in tact. In all honesty, Hinata did have the right to be suspicious after knowing what sort of ultra, shameless pervert he really was. "What sort of gathering?" the said girl questioned, each word was carefully selected and flooded with doubt.

"A hot spring gathering, of course!"

I felt my face fell. "What…" I asked to no one in particular. Why was I not amazed?

Hinata's interrogation was beyond dry. "Why?" That was all she said.

"Because it's fun!" my mentor retorted, eyes glittering with hope, and he really imagined it as the absolute perfect defense.

"No, Jiraiya-sama," corrected the older Hyuuga girl, her tolerance thinning out quickly, "I mean why do we need to have this… hot spring thing anyway? It's not like we need it." I shifted my gaze from Jiraiya to the not-so-delighted Hinata. Was she saying what I thought she was saying? In my opinion, I interpreted it as if Hinata did not enjoy hot springs like typical women.

These individuals were rare these years indeed.

Then again, no one said Hinata was a norm. Uniqueness grazed wherever she went.

"I know that. Think about it, Hinata-chan, does it look like we need any of these things? But what is important is that you _want_ all of these good stuff and offers."

"Makes sense…" my rider on my back muttered incoherently to my ear. I merely grinned. And it wasn't too long before I poked her butt to tease her. I was the only person who could do that to her and not get slapped.

"I think we would pass, Jiraiya," I told the said sannin, smiling lightly to show my respect and gratitude. It was fortunate enough as it was to have that pervert see one of my real smiles, and I had been putting an effort to show those who deserved it. "I think I will be busy. I rather not waste my time with these events that serves the purpose to have fun and not get anything done."

He smiled; knowing that set of answer would come out of my mouth and no one else. "And I thought I was doing something good for you for a change."

I caught plenty of problems with his sentence, but I was good-hearted enough not to burst his bubble in front of Tsunade. Also, I didn't think exposing my other vulgar facades would improve my relations with Hinata. It could simply get worse. "Good for me? What do you mean by that?"

"You've been working hard, Naruto," he heartened me while patting my shoulder instead of my back due to Hanabi's occupancy. Yes, I had been working diligently, but it was no thanks to him of course. "Aren't you tired of training? Don't you just want relaxation and not worry about anything but your own well being? Love yourself a bit more, since nobody is going to love you any more than you. Naruto, my boy, you deserve to rest."

I smirked with my head low, and thus Jiraiya wasn't able to see my mouth. Hinata, on the other hand, saw it clearly because she was looking from the side. I raised my head higher, and by that time, that smirk disappeared like it never plastered on my face once. "I hate to say this, but I never would've expected that those words could come out from those lips of yours."

Jiraiya sighed purposely. "Being an ass again, I see,"

"I don't see why not though."

My attitude was starting to have an affect on him, which was good for me as a matter of fact. Why should I have cared about how he felt at this instant? He had three years worth of time to return to me, and so my actions were merely a small percentage of the disappointment he gave me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he inquired, crossing his arms, and looking at me with his serious face.

"You're a sannin," I replied casually, "You figure it out."

Hinata did the unbelievable. Well, it was more of she committed the unexpected within these circumstances. The girl was giggling, and it wasn't hard to assume she was laughing with me. Which part of my words sounded humourous? Could it be Hinata was just plain dark?

She must've been a sadist.

"Are you going to invite your friends or not?" He was at the edge of erupting, my sensei, I meant. I liked having power, since I adored manipulation. He handed me three invitations, and it was up to me whether to accept it or not.

In spite of the fact that Uzumaki Naruto loved being an ass, I still had some kindness nevertheless. "Thank you then," I said, shaking his hand as a form of honour before I took the invitations and slipped into my shirt pocket.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?" Jiraiya turned to the older Hyuuga sister, grinning a wide and undeniable perverted grin as he handed her 3 other invitations. Miraculously, that agitated me. At first it was something I could disregard, but now… it was another issue. I was certain I felt no jealousy. However, I knew an emotional entity was dwelling.

Time could tell me what it was sooner or later, but what worried me was it could be too late when I find out.

"Sure…" she stated, concealing her annoyance and replaced it with a weak smile, "I thank you for your generous treat. I will make the best of it."

"Fantastic! Move along now, my children, you need to find your friends now. You won't have enough time if you linger around here when we need to get going by tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" I questioned as I narrowed my right eye slightly at the news.

"Yes, yes, we must have as much fun as possible with the limited amount of time," Jiraiya explained, taking on an old-man-of-wisdom role, "Tsunade and I would make the final preparations, and all you need to do is to find guests. Are we cool?"

When he put it that way, what else could we say? "Um… sure?"

"Good! Time is short, children, move along now," he was actually shoving Hinata and I (with my young backseat driver) slowly out of the office, as if he was desperate to have some alone time with the Hokage. I wanted to trust him a bit more. I really did, yet I failed to detect which persona he was putting on at the moment.

Once the three of us were outside, his closed the door shut before I heard a small clicking sound on the doorknob.

Needless to say, he locked it pretty tight.

Unclean imageries flashed before my eyes like a time warp. What could Jiraiya do to Tsunade in a locked room? No, no… No! I didn't want to discover the horrors, the bizarre, the vulgar of his lusts!

"What are we going to do now?" asked the little rider on my back, her cheek next to mine. It was good enough to shake me out of my inner bind. Hinata, who was laughing before, changed into an unapproachable girl in less than an instant as her eyes scanned over towards us.

"I am not quite sure…" I murmured back, detesting my indecisiveness, "Should we find some of our friends, Hinata?"

"Why not," came her short answer when I expected something more informative and cheerful. "Let's get going, Naruto."

With that being declared, Hinata turned towards the closest exit before taking the lead leaving Hanabi and I behind. My passenger gazed at me, tilting her head innocently as she wondered what caused her sister to be so cold. I reassured her with a smile although I had no idea what happened either. The only resort I could fall onto right now was observe and tread carefully.

If Hinata called me without a 'kun', something was amiss.

_**(Moments Later)**_

We had been walking for thirty minutes now, and we were walking around town with no particular objective at all. At first I thought Hinata knew where the gang usually hung out, in which she did, but I wanted her to take me there so I could explain the details to them as soon as possible.

Konoha was a large town, yet it wasn't huge. And thus, there were no means to have trouble looking for a group of people; especially when we knew them since we were idiotic children.

After a long walk, I couldn't help myself anymore. I had to demand an explanation.

"Hinata," I called, giving a small boost to Hanabi so she could hang on to me easier. Luckily, she was asleep as she let out a moan from time to time. She groaned exactly like Hinata. "Where are we going?"

The leader in lead did not turn around. "Nowhere specifically," she said, "I am just killing time."

"You're not serious…" I uttered under my breath.

I couldn't believe that she picked up my words, "I am very serious."

"Shouldn't we look for our friends instead of walking around like this?"

"You don't like spending time with me?" she immediately countered sharply. Her question was so direct and to the point, yet it was a very simple yes or no inquiry. Why did it have to sound so easy but then it was actually the exact opposite?

Women… what troublesome creatures…

"I don't call wasting time-"

"Does it matter what we do when all you need is to have me around?"

What was her problem? Dear God! "Okay… we aren't 'wasting' time then. How can I feel that the moments are cherished when we didn't talk to each other for the past thirty minutes? No interactions; no eye contact; in fact, I don't think you had the intention to talk to me until I broke the silence."

"Is my sister asleep?"

I wasn't too delighted to see her changing the subject. I was too nice to her, since I allowed it to slide - again. "Why ask?"

"I don't want her to hear this…"

Although I saw no point in her logic, I gladly obeyed… somewhat. Luck was on my side at last when I spotted a large tree blooming with leaves, and therefore it cast down a shadow on the ground. I softly laid down my backseat driver onto the grass before I took off my jacket for her to use as a blanket. As soon as I knew she was still having a deep sleep, I returned to Hinata.

"So, what up now?"

She placed her heads together in front of her growing breasts; her head was low; her body trembled insignificantly except I didn't neglect it; and my first assumption was to picture her crying. She raised her head a few seconds later, and I was quite relieved only to witness a sad expression. Then again, it did appear her look was fighting to maintain unbroken.

In other words, she was suffering from tremendous fragility.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered sadly, implying that I should be holding her now. To obey, or not to obey, that was the question.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" I genuinely had concern over her well being despite my true desires were to avoid emotional messes. I was an artist of contradictions. I leaned in closer due to my not so perfect eyesight, and even so, I wasn't that bad at noticing that her cheeks were rosy from blushing.

At last, there was the cute Hinata I knew.

If I didn't react fast, Hinata could start crying, and that was something I wanted to prevent at all costs. Resorting to the only option available, I played my sympathetic role as I embraced her affectionately. I felt my cheeks burn when she sighed ever so lovingly in my chest. It soothed my thinking, and it also got my lips to curve up a smile.

"You haven't hugged me in a long time, Naruto-kun," she told me as her arms encircled my body to hold me where I was. Perhaps she did it so I wouldn't escape later on. I wouldn't run away if I didn't have to anyway.

"It's only been a week," I reminded her, nearly kissing his forehead with my head that close. Fortunately for me, I had my libido in control. I dedicated a pact to myself at that instant. And that would be have a civilized talk with my demon master using nothing but our hands… embracing… around by the neck.

"Only?" she challenged me in disbelief, more so because I took the matter very lightly. Or at least I sounded like I did. "I feel lonely without you."

"I do, too, Hinata," I swore to her that this was no lie, even if I couldn't find a motive to desire her company. "Hey, it's alright. We are hugging another right now, aren't we?"

"But I wanted this during the week,"

"I wasn't occupied twenty four seven, you know that."

"But… Hanabi-chan was always attached to you… Even today… I knew if I told her to get off your back, she would whine and complain about how I am a mean sister…"

In all honesty, I couldn't relate how Hanabi could affect Hinata's decision making? If she thought about it, Hanabi should not have been an issue. Both had rights to do whatever interested them, but as the situation was right now, all I thought about was Hinata's weakness at being more initiative.

The appearance she returned practically said that I was too stupid to realize what she was getting at. Could she blame me for trying my hardest? It was her fault for being so vague.

Okay, fine, so I was an idiot, so what? Couldn't Hinata be reasonable about it instead of wounding my dignity and insulting my intelligence?

Something sparked inside me suddenly. Fully grasping the hidden meanings with some accuracy, I attempted to isolate the problem. "Is Hanabi bothering you, Hinata? Is she doing something that you don't like?"

It didn't seem that she wanted to admit her deepest desires. Shrugging and avoiding eye contact were good examples of it. "No… it's not… really…"

I knew her better than she thought I did. Uzumaki Naruto was a cunning man behind the scenes. "Don't lie to me, Hinata," I said, rubbing her incredibly soft back repeatedly to develop a sense of trust between the two of us, "I know there is something that is bugging you. We're friends, remember? You know you can tell me anything."

"Anything?" she blinked with innocence as she asked with a happy yet hopeful voice.

"Yes. Hinata… could it be that you're jealous?"

"Jealous?" the Hyuuga princess exclaimed instantly in a volume that damaged my eardrums, "Do you even know what you're talking about!"

I believed I discovered the conflict at long last. So… Hinata was envious towards her sister.

"Hinata… what is Hanabi doing that is bothering you so much?"

"I told you it's not Hanabi!"

"Yes, it is," I urged on, not willing to abandon this fact just yet, "Or you wouldn't be reacting like this…"

"I'm not overreacting…" she persisted with her argument with not much ability to persuade her audience/listeners. Her strength dropped considerably.

Brotherly instincts took over everything I had in mind. Immediately after understanding Hinata's edginess, I couldn't imagine what I did after. I first held her cheeks with my palms gently, and as if they were being controlled by some supernatural existence my hands carefully feathered her cheeks intimately. Hinata loved affection, and of course her cheeks clearly showed me the rewards of my kindness. She then closed her eyes pleasantly, licked her lips to make it moist, and lastly readied herself to accept a kiss.

I kissed her alright, but I chose to taste her tender forehead.

She radiated like a strawberry as a result. Never had I seen such a magnificent scene after living for fifteen damn years. And I almost missed seeing it despite it was only a week.

"Naruto-kun…" she moaned, smiling with joy and utmost delight.

"What is it?"

"Do you like me, Naruto-kun?"

My face turned from happy to experiencing dreadful death. How could she demand such an answer from me as if it was the easiest thing in the world for a guy to do? To me, it was no different from receiving an order to retrieve a pair of woman's panties (I sincerely hoped there weren't panties for guys. And if there were, well, we all be damned) in her locker, and then presumed to bring it to the girl with her not finding any sort of immorality behind it.

What could I say at a time like this? I was mute, which was exactly what happened.

Calm down, Naruto, I relentlessly scolded myself over and over again, I had to force my head to act softly and precisely for the sake of my friendship with Hinata getting better or worse off. It was evident to anyone that Hinata had feelings for me regardless if it more or less could be infatuation. Despite that, I was too curious to find out than to be negligent. Whatever the outcome, I needed to deal with it and face it like a respectable human being.

Uzumaki Naruto was not good at giving up.

Oh, how I craved to declare forfeit.

I had nothing to lose, I hoped. "Hinata… I…"

She began to assume possibilities as I hesitated. "You don't like me, right? Did I do something wrong?"

Before anything transformed into dilemmas and catastrophes, I gave it my best to solve the misunderstanding. "Hinata, it's not like that-"

Try as I might, it was never quite right. Hey, it rhymed! Okay, fuck that, what I was trying to say was I failed wonderfully. She didn't quiet down, and in addition, she began to worry –greatly. "Is it because you like Hanabi-chan more than me? Am I not good enough? Am I annoying you? Do you think that I was a bitch for not agreeing with your methods? Maybe you think I am not beautiful… or not cute… maybe Naruto-kun doesn't think I am a good girl… Tell me, Naruto-kun! Why don't you like me?"

"I didn't say anything…" I replied, forcing a weak smile and begged Kami-sama to bless me the strength to laugh.

Why did that bastard never answer my prayers? Did He got a thing against me? I could count on Kyuubi more than this Kami-sama bitch.

"I know you don't like me…" she whispered, wiping a tear that actually dripped out of her beautiful, rare lavender eyes. I said this before, and I could say it once more… I truly hated when Hinata needed to cry, for it made me want to weep with her.

"That's not true, Hinata!" my volume rose unintentionally, and it was no surprise to hear a fearful squeak from her after. To the least it reached my goal to get her to listen. "I like you, Hinata. I didn't say anything about disliking you. How did you get such a crazy idea?"

"Because… because… Because you want Hanabi's company more than mine!" Good… she finally spoke her troubled thoughts. In spite of that, her rants didn't end so shortly. "Whenever she is with you, you wouldn't want to leave her side. You don't want to talk to me either… all you want is to play with her… and sing with her… share secrets as if you two are having a sleepover…"

"What's wrong with that…" I questioned, honestly shocked and with legitimate reasons, "Your sister just wants a friend, Hinata."

"I don't mind her making friends," the Hyuuga princess in my arms said. Those eyes… they were stained… full of envy, and suppressed malice. "I love to see my sister happy… but I can't do it this time… I just can't do it…"

"Why? Why do that?"

"Can't you see Hanabi-chan really likes you? She may call you ni-chan, but you and I both know there is more to it. She adores you, Naruto-kun."

I shook my head as I pulled her in closer to feel her warmth. "Hinata…"

"I don't understand… I don't want to accept this… but I can't pretend that it doesn't exist!" I originally thought she lost it. However, her following statement cleared that uncertainty of mine, but it wasn't the way I wanted it to be. "Why does she have to befriend with the person I love so much?"

The next seconds were the most horrifying amount of seconds I needed to face.

What sort of shit did I get myself trapped into?

_**AN: I happen to love cliffies. Why, you ask? Because it brings forth suspense. No, wait, correct that, please. I should be honest. I just like being an ass. For those who are open perverts, I am sure you guys are smart enough to know what kind of plot would be written next. I will try my best to finish it up within two weeks or so –provided if I could find some time than building Gundams.**_

_**This story really has been a blast for me so far. I do hope I could fully complete it ASAP before I have no time to do fictions anymore. Thank you all for your endless support. I truly do appreciate it.**_


	7. Love Rages On

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 7: Love Rages On_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That is unless I get the position as creator. The chances of that… zero!

**_AN: I love love-triangles for a reason. One thing is for sure… well, I like the philosophy, the psychology, and the complexity within them. I don't think there is too much for me to say this time around, other than that I am so happy to see a vast majority of you liking my work. _**

**_By the way, I am starting to notice my chapters are undeniably long. Each chapter of mine, or nearly if I may be accurate, covered only a several hours during the day. Do you guys like that, or perhaps you don't care as long as I deliver the fluff, the illusions of nudity or sex, and lime? Answer that question for me if you do choose to review._**

_**Nonetheless, I thank you all so much!**_

**_And yes, the love triangle will stay for a while. I like HinataNarutoHanabi triangles, they are fun to write!_**

**_Let the killing begin…_**

**_(Same scene as the last scene of the last chapter. Nothing has changed.) _**

She loved me. Why was I not surprised? She whispered something like that in her dreams last week. I remembered it as clear as a diamond. I had the nerve to neglect it back then, and now it had come back to haunt me. Baka-yaro… I was such a baka…

My mind was blank. No matter how hard I tried to absorb everything into gear, well, it just wasn't happening. She loved me for crying out loud! It wasn't as simple as a crush, let alone respectful admiration. Love was a whole different level, even if the feeling was like a sibling love. No doubt Hinata was referring to romantic love, because I never saw her like my little sister. I liked her romantically, too, but definitely not as far compared to her.

Her eyes were determined, yet her body was on a verge to frail. She appeared nervous, but desperate to know what my response was. Needless to say, if I didn't whip up something fast, Hinata would cry.

Fast, speed, quick, rush, quantity over quality… was this all people cared about these days?

"Ano… Hinata… I don't know what to say…" Bad start, I knew it was bloody awful, and surely I did not need any further negative insults.

Uzumaki Naruto, believe it or not, became sober.

"Just say if you love me or not," she pestered on, leaning closer and closer before she rested her head on my chest, arms wrapped with strikingly powerful force to forbid me from running away. What puzzled me was how her grip could be so strong, yet very affectionate and pleasing. "I want to hear it, Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata…" Stuck in an emotional calamity, I really hit the record this time around.

"I love you, Naruto-kun…" she confessed, and she was bold enough to plant a loving kiss on my cheek, "I always did love you."

Her words made the situation more approachable. Somehow, rather. "Why? Why do you love me? When did you start to love me?"

"Ever since I was a child," she returned her answer, kissing my cheek again, "Because you weren't the same as everyone else. You act differently to get attention-"

"I was a nuisance," I told her honestly.

"Don't ever say that," she corrected me, now she was caressing my right cheek slowly and tenderly. Her face may be blushing, but there was a charming timidity behind it instead of fear and humiliation. More she continued being so loving, my cheeks burned up gradually. My shyness told her too much; especially when she figured out that I liked her touch.

I couldn't afford to show weaknesses. That was my principle of living. And here she was, trampling over all the barriers I worked so hard to build up. I should be angry, and yet I wasn't. How could I summon up the rage at someone who loved me for who I was?

Although a demon, I had reason; the key element that made me an intelligent being compared to animals and beasts. My libido carrier, however, admired attitudes that matched those of a creature lacking a conscience.

"You had goals that you wanted, and you tried so hard to achieve it. You never gave up despite the odds, and you even gained strength when you were considered dead last among us. You grew stronger and stronger because of your endurance and persistence… and that was something I lacked…"

I was touched, but not that touched. In fact, I decided to burst her bubble. "That's a pretty naïve reason to love me. Because I am not good at giving up… that's all you know about me. You know nothing about what I like, what I fear, what I despise… you are falling in love with a mask!"

She shook her head, still watching me with that heartwarming smile. To be honest, I felt trapped with nowhere to run. She didn't look like one, but I could tell Hinata was a powerful manipulator in disguise.

"I don't think I am, Naruto-kun," she whispered, half seductively in my ear. I felt a sweat coming as soon as she nibbled it delicately, and more so when she used to tongue and brushed it. I was at my limits…

"Hinata… stop…"

She didn't stop to my discomfort, and more so when she continued to talk. "I do know you, Naruto-kun," she assured me, smiling sweetly, "And I really do love you. I can't imagine my life not having you around… you are like the light in my world when I am surrounded by darkness. And I know you are also feeling down… I know that you changed… but that doesn't mean that you don't care about people. I know you care about me… and I want to be your light in the destiny that you choose."

I couldn't move a muscle. I just kept absorbing and absorbing without second thoughts.

"Hinata… I…"

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun," she admitted, cheeks stained with fresh magenta. I knew she gathered all the courage she could muster to tell me this over and over again. Sooner or later, she would be emotionally drained. That was what I thought at first, but that belief could haunt me later on. "Do you love me?"

She didn't budge, and that wasn't a good sign. Actually, I had been attempting to break free, and unfortunately two factors seemed to affect me. One: Hinata was using a strong hold but touching me affectionately. Two: Her hands were rubbing my back slowly and delicately to prove her sincerity. As long as I was captured in this embrace, I couldn't escape her questioning.

_Kuso (Damn/Shit)…_

"Hinata," I said, still struggling but to no avail, "I don't know what to say…"

"I know you have feelings for me, Naruto-kun," she told me, leaning her head closer to mine while I moved mine back as far as I could, "If you didn't… you wouldn't have taken me out to dinner… letting me stay in your room when I fell asleep… playing petal ball game fights when I felt bored and lonely…"

"Ano…"

The last example she recalled caught me unexpectedly. "And you wouldn't have drawn me on your art book!"

How did she know? I thought I hid that piece of creation from her. It didn't matter now, she knew that thing existed and it posed a problem. "Don't misunderstand-"

"I am not misunderstanding this, Naruto-kun," Hinata was sticking to her opinions than to listen to mine, "I know you like me. You have feelings for me. Your art told me everything… It was the most beautiful thing that I saw myself as... I was beautiful in it… I never thought I could look so wonderful in anything… You made me so happy… I know you spent a lot of time on it."

"I was just in the mood… I guess… for drawing, I mean,"

Once more, her words struck me hard. "Naruto-kun… Why… Why are you afraid to admit yourself to your feelings? What is there to be afraid of?"

She realized my weaknesses without trying! In another era, I could accuse her to be a witch. But right now, I recognized that her love for me wasn't simple infatuation. She really knew me. Hell, she knew how I think, and it was no fluke.

And I didn't like it one bit.

"You're wrong!" I declared, not willing to believe that I, Uzumaki Naruto, was losing this bad. Damn, that drastic response already gave off too many holes. Why did I have to do that?

"I am not wrong," she switched her tone to a gentle one before she placed her hand on to my cheek. She then began to feather softly. I held back a blush that was dying to come on my face. "Naruto-kun… I felt the same way… I was afraid to confront you… because I am weak… But something this week made me realize one thing."

"What is that?"

"If I don't tell you how I feel… I might lose you… I don't want you lose you to anyone else! Do you know that?"

"Watashi (I)…"

She pushed on despite I tried to answer her. Hinata wasn't even giving me a chance to reflect, and she was delivering the offensive. I didn't mind though, I could see her desperation, as if it was alive. "I had all the time in my life to tell you… but I didn't… because I was a coward… I was afraid that you would reject me for Sakura… Yes, call me a hypocrite if you must, but I was afraid… I am not afraid now though. If you do want to know how I feel, fine, I will tell you."

It was time for a counter attack. Honestly speaking, it wasn't much of a strike back, it was more of a pathetic attempt to guide Hinata out of this 'love' subject. "You don't have to…" It was better than nothing, I guessed. Maybe, just maybe, I could've put more thought instead of acting so impulsive.

"I want to though," she persisted, bringing me closer to feel her womanly frame and her heat. Never would I have thought Hinata was so bold! What in blazes happened to the old one? Sure, the one in front of me right now was still timid and meek, but of course something was different. Her timidity was no longer a nuisance and a bother. Instead, it transformed itself into charming cuteness –a delightful nature to be exact. Whenever she blushed whether significantly or slightly, people knew she was having a good time and happy.

"Hinata…"

"I was jealous of Sakura," she told me firmly. Her eyes were locked onto mine attentively as well. "It's not that I hate her… I can't do something like that. But… on the first day I found out I wasn't on your team… I was sad… I thought the only decent chance I had to know you better was taken away from me. Not only that… it had to be Sakura… the girl that you liked so much… I felt useless… as if this whole world was against me."

It pained me to listen. At the same time, to my disbelief, I wanted to hear it. I wanted to know how Hinata truly felt about life. Rather, I had an incredible yearn to understand how my life affected Hinata's. What was so special about me that Hinata could have something as miraculous as love.

"Gomen (Sorry)…" I said back for the sake of it. Of course my heart was drenched with my good friend 'guilt'. This friend of mine would never vanish as long as my emotions kept itself in tact. Sometimes I hated being human.

She shook her head understandingly at my apology. "There is no need to apologize, Naruto-kun," she said, kissing my cheek knowingly. She knew I liked it, and another reason for her not to stop was because I didn't tell her to end her physical affection. Perhaps I should have, but my head told me otherwise. "You were young… and I understand that you have your own crushes towards other people. I am just overly ambitious… I think… but I had to be when I see you and Sakura so happy sometimes… It's like my nightmare turning into reality, you know that?"

Finally, there was something I could relate to. "I know what you mean. Even back then… Sakura only cared about Sasuke. It wasn't like she didn't care about me, but she had _romantic_ feelings for Sasuke. I, on the other hand, she loved me like a sister would. I wanted her to know how I truly felt, and unfortunately, she knew but insisted that her love for Sasuke would never collapse. I was quite envious over that Uchiha-bastard for a long while, but then again, I grew out of it eventually…"

"Do you think that I am stupid to be jealous of people?" she inquired, hoping a kind response from me. Her pearly lavender eyes looked intently into my cerulean ones, and with those tears inside her iris… I nearly couldn't keep my eyes off of them.

Hinata was indeed gorgeous.

"Iie," I said back, grinning slightly and forgetting about my current position, "It's natural after all. Besides… you would do anything for something that you love, right?"

Good God, damn it! Why did I have to say that? Now after my most tremendous efforts, I somehow transformed the situation back to square one!

"I would," Hinata said, smiling warmly, "I am sorry that I am such a jealous girl. I just can't lose you… I don't want to give up my light…"

Seeing how hopeless the situation had turned for me, I might as well attempt to survive through it in the most graceful way possible. "Why do you love me? What made me so special that you developed feelings for me?"

She was wise and she didn't even know it. If she just paid attention to what she said, I bet she could notice her level of intelligence. What a manipulator she was. "What, you don't like to be loved?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"No one should be loving me, that's what."

"You talk nonsense," Hinata stated, smiling kindly as if I was being silly, "You, amongst so many people I know, deserve to be loved the most. You're so unhappy everyday… it hurts me. I know you shout, laugh, blabber frequently in front of your friends… but when you are alone… you are a complete different person. Your eyes were covered with rage, envy, hate, desire, want, disgust, despise, and more… I know how you feel when you are training alone.

"I always wanted to find out how you could have two –or perhaps even more than two- completely different personas in life. I mean, it's not even natural. I know we have a home face and an outside face, but how could someone have such a horrifically dark one at home or alone and suddenly have a sunny bright one when exposed to the public."

Needless to say, the cheerful mood before became quite solemn with her doing the talking for once, and I was the mute guy who couldn't do a thing but to take in her output. In regular cases, it shouldn't be much of a surprise, but to keep in mind Hinata was an exception. During the chunnin exam, I was stealing the spotlight while next to Hinata, and all she needed to do was listen.

Whenever I recall those times, maybe I could've toned down a little, for Hinata, judging from her timidity and charming kindness, would listen regardless of what the topic was.

"I was in no position to ask you back then because I was nothing more than a stranger… and so… I watched you from afar to understand you better. I loved watching you, Naruto-kun… I don't know if it was your maturity or seriousness, but I admired it. Soon enough… I began to like you but it pained me so much that you started to have feelings for Sakura… since she was one of the prettiest girls in class. I felt stupid… I felt that I failed –again. I told myself to give up and look for another guy to like… but I knew I couldn't –especially not after I found out how depressed and sad you were the moment you return home.

"I couldn't give up on you… I had to let you know although you may not have the same feelings for me; you had a friend who cared about you. I hated myself greatly back then… I hated my cowardice. I couldn't summon up the basic confidence to face you… to give you Christmas or birthday gifts. I imagine myself handing those presents to you personally, and merely picturing you how happy you might be made my heart melt. But my negativity took the better of me each time. I would imagine you not liking it and turn away, and other sad thoughts would purge in my head. So… every year… I would leave the things in your mailbox and hope that you liked it, and maybe you would figure out who did this for you.

"Believe me, I loved the moment during the next day when you would come in the classroom and show off to everyone that you got something cool from someone. Your happiness delighted me greatly. When you were happy, I was regretting that I didn't give it to you myself because I thought you wouldn't like it. I was the one to blame for this mistake, and I dedicated to handed it to you in person next year. However, that wasn't what hurt me the most though. Do you know what it was, Naruto-kun?"

After all that, I thought I was a fucking moron with the justified interpretations. I had been living fifteen goddamn years as a demented retard. I didn't have the face to even be speaking to Hinata! "No… I don't know…"

"I wanted to break down each time when you declare out loud that Sakura must have given them to you."

Every speck of dignity I had left within me shattered immediately. Imagine the intensity of her sadness when she heard that painful statement. If I did something like that for Sakura, but she thought it was Sasuke's doing… I was certain that I would be devastated without question.

How much did I hurt Hinata initially? Perhaps that wasn't the question. What I truly wanted to tell her was how regretful I was to her kindness… and how I was a naïve idiot to have become so negligent. Was the only person I thought of Sakura and myself back then? Everyone had their crushes, yes, but being dense could always hurt others in any form of miraculous ways.

It was true that I never had the mind to think that my course of actions and decision makings could affect anyone in particular. Why should I, right? Logically speaking, my life represented that of an idiot. Loud; brash; clueless; dense; stupid; arrogant; playing innocent when clearly guilty, and hey, you name it, and I did it. It was merely expected from the general public that an idiot deserved to perish in society. I mean, come on, fools who refused to change despite the big picture was in front of their faces should just die instead of wasting precious oxygen.

Was I going through self-deception? Was I trying to deceive myself? Probably, I guessed. The way I deceive myself was identical to how I deceive people with my fake mask. Just how people lied to others. In the same way, I lie to myself.

And here I was preaching the theory "Honestly is the best policy"… I should be damning my soul to hell being a paradoxical creature despite humans was the most paradoxical of paradoxes.

It was an eternity of wondering in my head, but barely seconds in reality. Hinata, since she was ever so lovely and kind, smiled considerately as she tried to make my lips curve up into a happy grin. Even a smirk would do. Seeing that I practically zoned out –in which it had been happening drastically more frequent- Hinata moved on to the next best thing.

She kissed me fully on the lips without any tongues involved.

Yeah, that was definitely enough to snap me out of my melancholy. Hell, I was freaking out.

"What are you doing?" I demanded as I somehow gathered enough strength to suddenly break out of her hold. I even wiped my mouth, as if I was about to swallow poison. Seriously now, what had gotten into her?

Oh right… she was in love with me… How could I ever forget…

"I always wanted to do that…" she whispered, shivering a little when she noticed she could no longer share my warmth. That should have been obvious; I was at least 5 feet away from her by now. Meanwhile, I did feel guilty. "I liked it… really much…"

I took a step back fearfully as she stepped forward, wanting another kiss or a hug. It didn't matter which one she wanted, I knew I wasn't able to do either one. Her frame… her intentions, as I would put it, were dangerous to my hormones. It triggered some sort of urge that I had been trying to avoid ever since I went through puberty (and still going as a matter of fact) and reacting in front of Hinata was totally not beneficial.

In addition to my troubles, I felt a searing heat in my stomach all of a sudden in a circle. Could it be my seal? Why was it acting like this now? It burned bad, and I knew this all too well. That was the reaction of my demon master wanting to come out from my internal prison and expose herself to reality. Why now though? If Kyuubi came out at this moment, I could not make up or find any excuse to explain this to Hinata.

In the end, I had to control it by pushing Kyuubi back inside spiritually. I still didn't understand what made my master react. I had no time whatsoever to consider the factors; my best option was to escape as soon as I could. Unfortunately for my body, the more I attempted to keep her from coming out the greater the pain became.

By now, it was strikingly difficult to keep a straight face. Luckily, I somehow managed.

"Kuso…" I hissed a little too loudly as I clutched my stomach as the agony increased more, "Kuso…"

Hinata grew worried. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I yelled after I turned my back to her, shaking my hand to command her to move back in spite that I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone. I supposed it was better than not doing anything at all. "It's going to be okay!"

If I was trying to convince her that I was fine, perhaps I shouldn't have been shouting. Aside from that, I started to realize the pain was draining my stamina to take a sprint later on. Actually, I was beginning to doubt if I could even run for short distances as long as this ache continued to loiter.

"Naruto-kun," she said my name as she touched my back with her velvety hands, "Tell me… why were your eyes red just now?"

Crap… she saw it. Damn it… I leaked out too much energy. I should have manipulated my chakra better.

"You must be seeing things," I groaned, knowing that raising my voice wouldn't do me any good, "How could my eyes be red?"

"I don't know, but I saw it before you turned away. Naruto-kun, come on, look at me."

As if I could afford myself to do that. I was in deep shit, and I knew it. Her statements didn't contain any commanding meaning, but I knew women though. If I ever fall into a womanly trap (emotionally, not literally or physically, mind you) that would mean I didn't learn from my mistakes very well. I, for one, had never been intellectually inferior when it came to solving problems in the regards of growing for betterment for me.

The burning intensified again. I couldn't hold it in for much longer, and I had to do something fast unless I had the courage to tell Hinata who I really was, and in which I clearly did not possess at this stage of the game. Uzumaki Naruto had always maintained the principle of never give up and never surrender, right?

Guess what, bitches, I am surrendering.

Correct that, if I could, actually, I officially declare a temporary retreat.

Not hesitating for another blasted second, I generated a massive amount of energy into my right palm before it formed itself into a deadly, concentrated, swirling green essence bomb. I heard Hinata gasp lightly as footstep sounds became fainter with each step. "Rasengan!" I shouted, slamming the bomb onto the ground and it immediately ignited wildly.

Was I making an effort to commit suicide? Perhaps I was in a way. This move was specifically designed for me to annihilate my body just in case I happened to encounter someone stronger than I was, and he/she coincidentally wanted to claim Kyuubi's powers. To have a technique or method such as Hari-Kari, Icould nothave loved myself very much.

In this scenario, however, I was merely using the explosion's force to project me somewhere away from here. Of course, the next part to it was having my body in the air, but I never thought of the way to get down in one piece.

I smirked as I saw Hinata in the most bewildered state. She had no idea that I could perform something as ridiculous and unpredictable as that. At the same time, my eyes caught the sadness in hers despite it was only for less than a second. Damn it, her eyes truly made my guilt worsen! Why did she have to be so kind? No, I couldn't be like this at this moment; I had to imagine the dire consequences I was going to face if I chose to remain.

Forming another set of seals, my body swapped with a broken log before the useless object fell from the skies, crushing a several branches and leaves as it struck hard onto the ground.

Hinata was no fool. She obviously knew I warped away to hide from her. And more so, she knew the Replacement Technique did not transport the user far away from the location the jutsu was initially used. In short, I was nearby.

"Naruto-kun!" she yelled from her spot, hoping that I was close enough to hear her, "Wait!" It wasn't long after before she took off in a quick sprint to find me.

To my discomfort, the previous declaration of hers was totally audible to my ears.

And shit… she was coming…

_**(Meanwhile)**_

I ran off the opposite direction from Hinata's hunting trail, hoping I could gain some distance to the highest degree. Each meter ensured safety in my case, but my running wasn't something I could rely on at the moment. The more I ran the more my seal burned. I didn't know how far Hinata was –nor did I care- getting rid of this pain was first priority, and therefore, I finally gave up my hopeless retaliation and allowed Kyuubi to be free.

A massive glow of saffron light radiated from my belly, and seconds later, as though the light formed a path, an essence would slowly appear meters before me like a fallen spirit from another dimension arriving to our reality.

At last, my demon master -who was wearing a sleeveless white kimono that only reached her upper thigh level, long shiny dark green hair naturally blew in a random direction other than upward although there was no wind, skin smooth as though the whitest snow purified it, eyes tainted with demonic red that seemed as if it had the powers to read anything, her legs were long and majestic like the darkest devils had made her as a seductive bitch, and an aura that appeared way to pleasant and welcoming for a demon- appeared a foot in front of my face, smiling ever so delightfully.

I practically leered at her, and more so at every part of her body. She let her hair down this time instead of tying it up or making it creative to show off her exotic beauty. Next, I scanned her arms. Okay, they were velvety white, as though it had the capability to cleanse the defile if she would be as kind as to bless her touch. Her feet were bare, like all the times I had seen her. Kyuubi was never too fond of socks, shoes, sandals and such even on the first day we had met another, and therefore she never had any on her.

The main problem was, in fact, her kimono. First of all, it was sleeveless, in which it was the first step to create the illusions of nudity. Then I observed the length of it… and dirty thoughts already roamed in my head once I noticed how much skin she was showing. To put it more bluntly, the tip was so close to her crotch that I sworn that I could see her panties if she just moved her legs apart, or anywhere in particular, by just a tiny bit.

If I knew Kyuubi… there was a very high chance that she wasn't wearing any panties…

Hell, the fact that she was wearing a kimono was already a shocker!

Dreadfully and drearily, I moved upwards to her breasts, which was conveniently nearly fully exposed due to her low cut kimono. If the wind blew right now, the frail piece of clothing would shift along with the air as it would do cut the teasing this kimono was trying to do the entire time. I could go describing the size and the tenderness of those twins, but I wasn't in the mood to do that. I could shorten the explanations though. To put it simply, Kyuubi had a breast size that was slightly smaller than Tsunade's. Of course, she loved her breasts, because she used it to seduce me ever so often when I was exposed to corruptive events.

Besides… she was my libido carrier, and also the sole reason why I could act so calm towards affection of any women because my demon master absorbed all of it. In short, she carried two shares of lust, and her desire for lovemaking or care was beyond my expectations.

"Hello, Naruto-chan," she greeted me sweetly, nailing me to a tree with her right hand on my shoulder. She even took the liberty to kiss my nose, as if it was something a master and apprentice should be sharing.

I was enraged. Despite this was my master, I pushed out of her hold and grabbed onto the helm of her extremely low cut kimono and yanked her close to me threateningly. Without me knowing, my rough action merely pulled away the sheet that covered her right breast, but luckily my eyes were looking attentively into hers to bother.

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked, giggling with glee.

"Teme!" I yelled to her face without mercy, my grip onto her kimono increased as I was choking her slightly, "What the hell are you doing? Were you trying to get me into a lot of shit with Hinata? You know I can't tell her about you! What were you thinking! What can I tell her if you came out? Why are you trying to come out anyway?"

She winced, but kept a grin nonetheless. "Itai (Ouch, ow), Naruto…" she began to whine to my disbelief. She was whining like a girl when I was being this serious? Clearly, she was playing.

"Nani…"

"Don't be so rough," she told me, her lips making a kissing motion before it returned to a smile, "This kimono breaks easily."

"You wouldn't…" I hissed dangerously.

"Kiss me, Naruto-chan," she suddenly ordered, smiling gently as her hands captured my waist and pulled me in a light yet passionate embrace. "I just want a kiss…" She pressed her chest against mine intentionally, and without my libido carrier in my body, I instantly got aroused. Even so, I used my best judgments to keep my emotions in check. I just realized without Kyuubi… I was in a lot of trouble… if I didn't know how to control my urges that was. It was a privilege, actually, to see that my will wasn't so easily tampered with.

"What… what are you saying?" I questioned, moving my head as far away as I could in this limited distance. In spite my hard work, it wasn't good enough, for she was still able to kiss me.

"Make me feel like a woman, Naruto-chan," she whispered in the most seductive way possible.

"I can't do that…" I grunted, obviously feeling somewhat sickening at her behaviour.

Her next words made all the blood rush into my face. "Touch me…" I was not weak in spirit, and in normal circumstances this sentence should not affect me whatsoever. But as she spoke, she moved my left hand to touch the area between her legs, stroking that sensitive spot that belonged only to a woman.

I was deeply relieved that she had panties on, but with or without it, I was getting aroused when that area became more soaked with each passing movement of my fingers, and before I noticed, my two strong fingers were covered with a womanly honey –within five seconds worth of rubbing.

I had to fight back.

I detested this.

Instead of rejecting her emotional healing kindness, my right hand formed a fist, and because she was too into her kissing mood (and perhaps more) she wasn't able to sense the angered aura I was blooming. And, of course, she didn't expect a heavy punch making a significantly large blow into her gut. In a natural reaction to either human or demon, Kyuubi screamed painfully and also grunted with equal agony once her back slammed onto a tree –hard.

In a very ungraceful fashion, she fell front first, as if she was going to faint from the sudden attack. But I knew my master wasn't this weak. Then again, my punch wasn't wimpy either.

"You deserved that," I told her with despise, "Trying to make my life almost a living hell just because you wanted a kiss…"

"Why…" she asked weakly, coughing as the pain was still affecting her body, "Why did you hit me… Why, Naruto! I just wanted a kiss! Can't you do that for me?"

"Your timing sucked shit!" I quickly argued, shutting her up in a flash, "You were jeopardizing my life because of your urges, you know that? Do you have any idea how much danger we would've been in if I couldn't hold you back in when Hinata was around? Can you afford being seen?"

"But… But…"

I was in no mood to listen to her justifications. I safely assumed they were brimmed with nonsense anyway. "But what!"

"Don't you understand how hard it is to be your libido carrier?" she cried as she purged that inquiry into my head. Suddenly, I regretted being angry at her, and more so when she began to disappear as I tried to talk to her again. I knew she ignored me afterwards, because Kyuubi would be extremely eager to talk more if I ever wanted to spend more time with her. And in addition, I didn't escape the hateful glare her red eyes held, as though I not only offended her greatly, but moreover she believed her care for me was all a waste of time for the ungrateful.

It delivered chills down my spine.

By nature, Kyuubi never preferred to go back inside my spiritual realm until I told her that she had to be gone. And every time, she pouted and then gave me a kiss on the cheek for me to remember her by.

I couldn't forget her no matter what I do. I supposed she just wanted to be sweet.

Now… it was too late.

I really messed it up today all right…

After all these years… arrogance still reigned on high…

"Naruto-kun!" I heard someone shout somewhere that wasn't all out too far from my location. It was a woman… and a kind woman if I might add. The one and only person who called me by that suffix was Hinata… and my brain quickly registered that it was indeed the Hyuuga princess. I had to give her credibility for her speed, but then again, I didn't run too far due to my well being. Now wasn't the time to be complimenting who or worrying about so and so. I had to keep in mind that if Hinata managed to discover my whereabouts, the extensive amount of secrets that I needed to share would be enough to break my tolerance.

"Shit…" I cursed inwardly, also worried that she was here so quickly.

"Don't run away from me!" she called out, despair and hurt coated thickly over her words, "Come out, Naruto-kun!"

_Gomen-ne… Hinata…_

On impulse, my hands began to form a warping jutsu, in which ended with a rabbit seal. Perhaps I was too focussed back then, but I now noticed the pain I had from earlier had vanished. This was good, really good. Over these years, I had been primarily working on my speed than my attack strength. As Jiraiya would say, during his rare serious days, it was useless to have power while endlessly unable pulling off its full potential due to my lack of agility. Instead of getting stronger, I was only emitting my obvious weaknesses.

He said I had more than enough brutality, and the wisest thing for me was to train on speed.

Because of this… I dedicated myself to be an assassin.

The next second I opened my eyes, I returned to an unfamiliar district of the town, of course, leaving Hinata behind. I examined my location immediately for my own benefit, since it was better to know than to get lost. A smile finally reached my lips as I remembered this spot. How lucky of me… I couldn't believe that I actually made it back to the front gates of my apartment.

My smile disappeared immediately once I caught someone's chakra essence, walking slowly and casually towards my general direction. Before I knew I was being too vigilant, I noticed I was standing in one of my preferred stances with my assassin knife charged up to the maximum, as if I was about to ambush. I sure felt stupid. If anyone saw such a pathetic display of decision making, I could guarantee that I would become the laughing stock of the day. I mean, who wouldn't laugh at somebody who actually think that he could be killed on a peaceful day, and in a peaceful country like Konoha?

Believe it or not, Konoha was one of the safest villages around! In fact, the safety of this place was unreal. The inhabitants almost had no idea how dangerous life outside really was. In other villages, some people would never approach certain streets or distinct districts so they wouldn't get jumped on, or robbed, or beaten to a state where it was legitimate to declare that they were half-dead, or put it more regrettably, half-alive.

In this village, I didn't worry about where I went, since I knew no lives needed to be brutally wasted by idiotic choice making.

I decided to drop my guard, of course.

I waited half-anxiously for the person to turn at the block. And I was somewhat surprised when I saw her after a six second wait.

_Sakura?_

**_(At this precise moment)_**

"Naruto!" Sakura welcomed me with an exuberant and energetic greeting before she ran towards me. In addition to her cute affection, she even tackled me in a sisterly embrace when I had no idea she was capable of doing anything this caring. "Hello!"

"Sakura?" I inquired, to some extent I was asking it kind of rhetorically.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, Sakura, I am fine."

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

I was indeed confused by her persistent inquiry about my well being. The Sakura I knew three years ago wouldn't care about me compared to the Uchiha bastard that preferred betrayal than to understand the values and importance of friendship and loyalty. This was a considerably shocking change.

"Yeah," I told her, inhaling her unique scent unintentionally, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Really?"

"Yes. And… Sakura… Why are you hugging me?"

"You don't like being hugged?" I had to admit that she sounded a lot like Hinata, but the aura coming from her was definitely vastly different. There was no possible way that I could feel the identical comfort when I am close to this comrade of mine. Then again, we could not be anything further than brother and sister, in which I wouldn't complain, since I couldn't ask for something greater.

"It's not that,"

"I think you need a hug,"

"I need one?" I questioned, totally bewildered at her reasoning, "I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"And why, if I may ask?"  
"Did Tsunade-sensei yell at you hard today? I know she was really ticked off when she saw your creation of monstrosities, and I really thought she would break you apart literally. Even if she wouldn't use force… I am certain that a great deal of emotional damage must be done, knowing her tactics, I mean."

"You seem to know her well," I said, holding her by the hips instead of permitting my hands to dangle stupidly by my sides. I had dreamed for this moment for as long as I had a crush on Sakura, but I never had the confidence to do it, because I knew her heart swooned only for Sasuke. Sure, I could put my pride on the side and hope that she would appreciate my love. Yeah, right, as if I could have a chance. A slap was all that was necessary to destroy the leftovers of my dignity, in which I planned to let them grow before they blossomed into confidence.

Now, I was holding her, like I wanted to do for so long, and more so she accepted it with a smile. Even on this safeground, I was not celebrating whatsoever. I no longer desired to have any of these opportunities with Sakura, perhaps all that was needed for me was to do a little rational thinking, redo all my goals, reflect on what was possible and not so probable, and lastly try to understand people from their perspective instead of viewing it in my opinion.

My arrogance was my downfall, and having too much self-esteem wasn't any better.

"And I think you know your sensei well, too,"

"I don't think so, Sakura,"

"He's a nice guy," she complimented Jiraiya, praising him in an expression that seemed so unknown to me. In fact, I could never picture myself admiring a pervert in that light –unless I was an apprentice to become a professional pervert. If not, someone must have committed some sort of malignant brainwashing to screw up my logic, along with my morals and values. "You must've learned a lot."

"You flatter me," I assured her, "My development could not match the amount of time that you have put in to be who you are right now."

She had a unique fit of giggles. Confident and yet humble. Sakura was quite a paradox sometimes. "If you think that you did not grow much stronger, then so be it. But even so, I have to say your vocabulary has improved a lot. You sure know how to make a girl happy –unlike the boy I knew in Team 7."

"Are you trying to be offensive?"

"Accusing you to be an idiot? Yes."

"I thought so."

"You've grown up, Naruto."

"And so have you."

"So… do I look more womanly now?" I didn't expect her to ask me the same question again. Well, the first time around, I tried to ignore her question by returning an answer that reflected my image as someone who had the intelligence of a ten year old moron. This time around, with Sakura looking high upon me, I should give her an honest, but most importantly mature, response.

"Of course you do." I stated, openly and without lies.

That caused a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Do you mean it?"

"You were very pretty back then," I continued for the sake of seeing her smile, "And you are gorgeous now."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Who knew," I replied, removing my hands from her hips before reaching into my shirt pocket, thus, changing the subject with skill and cleverness, "Before I forget, I got something to give you." She immediately detached herself from me, standing a foot away so I could have some more room. A few seconds later, I revealed one of the seven tickets (Hinata had the eighth one, and it was my duty to invite the friends) I obtained from Jiraiya earlier this morning. Sakura looked amazed.

"Is that for me?"

"Yeah."

"What is it, Naruto? Looks like an admission ticket."

"As a matter of fact, it is," I told her, taking the liberty to put the ticket in her shirt pocket, but I wasn't that skilled not to brush against her developing breasts by accident. She gasped very quietly at the touch, yet because I was so mature about the entire ordeal, Sakura knew it was just an accident. Perhaps it was all my imagination, but considering from Sakura's happy face, she thought my touch gave her a certain degree of pleasure.

Taking a breath, my comrade continued. "Where to?"

"Jiraiya was the one who organized this," I told her, this time keeping my hands to myself, "I think it is an admission to the hot springs out of town."

"Hot springs?" she was honestly surprised at this news. She appeared to be very excited, as if she hasn't had a vacation in ages. In all honesty, Sakura did seem tired in the mental department.

"I still need to find more people, since I still have five more people to invite… and I don't even know where they are…"

"Our friends, you mean? I'll take you there."

"I really want to sleep…" I lied, looking upwards to the bright skies that were radiated by the sun. I stole a glimpse at my watch… and it said 3:30 PM. Time… sometimes it just didn't go fast enough for its own good. There was a saying 'Time flies when you are having fun', and did that mean if I wasn't having fun now that this dreary boredom would never end? I was being silly, of course. And that should be the evidence to prove how desperate I was for the hours to fly by.

"You may have matured, but you really have developed a lazy nature," she scolded, taking on the liberty to become the big sister when I wanted to be the older one.

"Can't be helped," I returned a passive reply, yet friendly and kind nonetheless, "I worked too hard when you weren't around to see it. Because of my hard work, Jiraiya invited all of us to go on this trip."

Sakura eyed me queerly, doubt and mistrust clearly displayed in not only her expression, but her aura as well. Sakura was always cautious and sober around each and every activity and event, and therefore her sense of judgment towards anything in particular was incredibly high. She always thought things twice before commencing. "You work hard? Get real. I think Jiraiya-sama is merely pitying you."

I was hurt, but not that hurt. I seriously heard worse. Besides, this was Sakura, and she never meant her insults unless I was selfish enough to penetrate her ways of living. "You are coming along with us despite that you don't deserve it. So you shouldn't be the one talking."

"Whatever," she retorted, keeping her ticket safe by giving her chest a few secure pats, "Even if Jiraiya-sama doesn't invite me, Tsunade-sensei would be kind enough to let me go on a break."

"Right," I said, words covered using sarcasm and suspicion. "Rather not have me offer you the illusions of… free choice… I have taken the liberty to choose for you." I gave her the rest of my admission passes. "Distribute them for me."

"Who do you want to invite then?"

"It doesn't really matter. You got any good choices?"

"How about Tenten, Ino-pig… Neji-kun, Shikamaru, and Lee-san?" She sure made up her mind fast. Quicker than I first anticipated, if I was humble enough to praise her as such. "What do you think?"

I, unfortunately, was still half-dumbstruck. "Sure, sure, sure… Do as you like…"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I hear you. Just make sure they come okay? More the merrier, as Jiraiya would put it."

"Is it me… or you almost like you don't want that much company?"

"I'm just lazy to find them. And moreover, I don't know where to look for them."

"You should come along, I am sure Neji and the others would be glad to see you. You have been back for over a week now, and it's practically like you haven't been back at all. In fact, some people don't even know that you're back."

It wasn't like I despised their company and presence, no. Then again, I could live without them, since I had been living alone for so long. I just didn't feel like moving anymore… I think I had too much human interaction today to begin with. After being an extrovert for hours, my emotions were drained to a degree where my head needed the rest. "Then I will see them tomorrow, one day wouldn't make much of a difference."

"It shows that you don't care." Sakura explained flatly in a way of persuasion.

As if I could let that affect me. "I do care, but in my own way." Before she knew what hit her, I already had the rabbit seal formed in my right hand, and in front of my chin. I activated a jutsu without her knowing. The look she held seemed ever so priceless. "I'll leave the rest to you. Later, okay?"

The next split second was an art of disappearing, in which Sakura could not react properly to. I presumed that my speed had outmatched hers, and in addition to her shock, I believed that she thought her powers in agility were greater than mine. After all, she managed to lay a kick in my ribs just yesterday, but now, Sakura wasn't too sure if she could do it again.

Before I forget, I needed to return that favour –someday… when she least expected it.

That night… my demon master looked for me once more. I didn't know how to say it… I saw her in a light, in which I never thought she could have. It astonished me so greatly, so intensely, that I had to stay up the entire night to consult her.

**_AN: That the end of this chapter. After all my stalling and emotional conflicts, I can ensure you that the next chapter will be the hot springs. There was supposed to be an additional scene here with Kyuubi, but then this fic would become way too dirty for its own good. First of all, it was complex, and second… it would be fairly explicit. I wish I could write it, and of course I will, eventually, but you will all know what happened between them later on._**

**_Thank you all for your endless support! It makes me happy to see people actually caring about the existence of this fiction. Thank you! Thank you! See you again… real soon._**


	8. Hot Spring Panic

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 8: Hot Spring Panic_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, happy?

_**AN: Well, a few complaints, a lot of compliments to keep me going… hey, I am happy nonetheless. It's funny, the only complaints I received was about the FMP Fumoffu episode 10 when Sagara Sousuke used militaristic measures to train the hopeless bastards to become football specialists.**_

_**To those who took that chapter too seriously… Good God, it's a joke. It was meant to be ridiculous and funny. And you know what, I am just interpreting stuff and facts in another perspective. Ibiki may be someone who is psychological and intimidating, but that is why I could use it to my advantage. If you guys LOVE the actual anime or manga so much, well, you can do that right now than to read fan fictions. After all, the original series does have ALL that you want, right? If you don't appreciate originality at all, isn't that destroying the principle of reading fan fictions in the first place?**_

_**With that said, I still welcome everyone to read my work. Well, if I don't want that to happen, why bother posting it? Anyway, love triangles or love cubes will arise sooner or later. I am sure faithful readers already know that by now. With the persuasion from DragonMan 180, there is going to be a high chance that there will be lemons between your favorite couple. I will try to make it yummy when the time comes; as long as school does not keep haunting me with its presence.**_

_**Thank you for your support, everyone. You have my thanks –especially those who actually ANSWER the questions that I ask. This hot spring episode was inspired by FMP Fumoffu episode 11, the perverted, yet heavily parody-filled hot spring episode. Happy readings.**_

**_(Next morning, 1 or 2 hours after dawn)_**

In the early morning of a beautiful next day, the morning sunlight shined itself onto my open curtained window before it achieved access to shine upon my face. I groggily opened my eyes, half blinded during the process, as if feeling nearly completely wasted from last night wasn't enough already. I wasn't insane enough to do drugs; because I couldn't imagine that becoming reality unless someone forced their selfishness onto my lifestyle. Then again, whatever I accomplished last night was like a drug, and anyone normal would naturally crave for it from time to time. To some other exceptions, like Jiraiya, for example, he needed it daily.

To be more blunt, I accused him to need it hourly.

I was dead tired, and had good reasons, too.

Examining my small, but tidy, bedroom, I frowned slightly to see I was the only one here. Last night, however, there were two of us. Was I sad from loneliness? That couldn't be though… but my demon master disappearing on me after my eternal slumber just didn't make my heart cheer. Did I dream the whole thing entirely? No, that was not possible… The immense amount of stains everywhere on my bedsheets should be the evidence to prove my words.

Some of it dropped onto the floor when I 'helped' Kyuubi last night, and now it was nothing more than a sticky residue that required some hard work to remove –if I was in the mood to do it. My pillowcase was covered with the same material; and more so my pillow if any nectar managed to soak through that thin cloth. Sure, I could still sleep on it if I wanted to, but I didn't want my body to be too familiar with this unique scent, in which could arouse me fairly badly, and also weaken my sense of solemnity and correct thinking.

As I inhaled it unknowingly from a good distance, my mind irritatingly reminded me of last night. Kyuubi was naked… I wasn't though, but I was still topless nonetheless… and as her loyal apprentice… I actually gave in to help her masturbate… for the entire night!

She told me that she needed it for carrying two shares of lusts, which were hers and mine. And due to my constant encounter to Hinata's affection, it was too much for my demon master to endure. Like a emotional tsunami flooding through her mind, she needed to break free, she needed sexual pleasure in order to calm herself down, and the only person who she thought could aid her was none other than me.

It was true that all my sexual desire and lusts shift to Kyuubi whenever I was faced with any, and due to that factor alone I could withstand any type of seduction because all those dirty feelings would be absorbed away before I knew how to react on it. And without a doubt, Hinata's love pushed my limit over the edge, and basically Kyuubi could not gather any more willpower to control herself other than to feel the pleasures she was dying to experience. Without my demon master keeping my lusts in tact, I realized how frail I actually was.

And that was what happened last night. She plead me to make her feel like a woman, and of course, she kindly commanded me to strip her naked before I used my hands to force her to reach her climax over and over again. Her once crimson red panties transformed into something else that was pitch dark, drenched, and heavy, and I was kind enough to repeat the process, since she seemed so anxious, until daybreak.

It was definitely a mandatory for me to eliminate the evidence.

Come to think of it, how could anyone picture masturbation as a healing kindness? Did it feel that good? What made it so important that a man and a woman dared themselves to say that they desired this pleasure, and while not giving this 'love' to them was identical to killing them? To me, having to banish all means of dignity was something extremely shameful, and to I escalated the seriousness due to my shinobi rank. Usually, these issues were never kept to myself, but I could justify my thoughts to my master due to my position as her apprentice, and at the same time the way she applied the word egoist had quite an affect -in the negative aspect- on me.

Whenever she called me by the word egoist, I would naturally put my pride on the side and do whatever she ordered –as long as it was within reasonable reach. I was quite shocked to see that helping her love herself was considered reasonable, and more so as her honey drenched every part of my bed.

I needed to replace these sheets; that was for certain.

Perhaps I should do that after my daily rituals and a decent breakfast. After all, today was the day that Jiraiya planned to visit the hot springs, and taking a number of friends with him. And, whether I believed it or not, he did it for my sake, because I had been working hard.

Sure, I gave in a lot to achieve my developments, but I knew that pervert too well.

Nevertheless, I would take advantage of this trip. Why, you might ask. Because… it was free.

**_(Later)_**

So my morning shower was crappy, so what? I still came out of the bathroom in one piece. And then after I went back to my room to change into a pair of blue jeans with deep side pockets, a belt to equip my usual ninja weapon attire, a gray T-shirt with a smiley face badge sewn at the heart spot, and lastly covered with a black ninja-style vest. I was never a vain guy, but today, I wanted to make sure that I looked at least presentable.

I safely assumed the mirror didn't lie about my looks today, since without me noticing, I had already spent six minutes looking at myself. For a guy like me who could have cared shit for a fashion sense, six minutes was way too long for my own good. In other words, I better get out before I started doubting if I was gay or straight –not like I had anything against gays though.

There were a several instances where I met some gays in my missions before. Coincidentally, all these gays were my targets that I must eliminate, or put them to sleep permanently, as an assailant would say. I had to befriend them to gain their trust, and when they least expected it I took their life to complete the command of those who hired me. I never had much intention to serve anyone, but I did it for the money.

Some of those people's quotes still fascinated me today. For instance, one guy said "Naruto, sometimes you can be so gay". Okay now… was it supposed to be a joke? If that was Jiraiya saying that, hey, I wouldn't care because he was referring the word gay in the form of being stupid. But for this gay person, I didn't know what he meant. I failed to differentiate whether he referred to it as literal, or metaphorical. Regardless of which, I found it unquestionably sickening. From my own knowledge, their ways of speech contained plenty of hidden meanings, in which may shock the daylights out of those with simple minds.

Perhaps I could have expressed myself more honestly, because the occasional "That's gay", or "That was sure a gay parent", or "He is such a lazy gay ass", and so on and so forth did not make me too comfortable to speak out loud. I wanted to discover why the word gay used by gays seemed to have so much of an alternate affect –where I could not distinguish what they were trying to say.

Well, it didn't matter now. They were dead, bitches! I murdered them! And I never felt better! Like I said, I had nothing against them, because they were the targets of those who gave me my payment, and I was someone who kept my word, and therefore, the task was completed in a rich, fashionable way. Nevertheless, I enjoyed my brutal murder because the last thing they said to me was "Naruto, sometimes you can be so gay" before they met their maker. Even on the last moments of living, they still had to disgust me! Haven't they heard of die peacefully, and making it easier for them when they knew it was idiotic trying to fight against all odds?

Speaking of parents, I did agree that some parents were very gay. Not homosexual, yaoi gay, but stupid, idiotic gay. For once, I actually liked to apply this word in everyday life. It wasn't too long ago that I saw a child making some sort of mistake in front of their parent. It was something significant, and if my memory isn't failing, I think it was stealing a lollipop… no, actually it was breaking a piece of fairly expensive merchandise in a small shop. For a child, that was pretty bad news. I felt sorry for the kid, for that accident could cause him to get into a lot of scorning or even receiving whacks from a 3-foot long bamboo. For me, I hated being scolded at, because it reminded me of my old self as a stupid fucktard from any direction I tried to look upon.

A few seconds later, my worries vanished. The parent was going to punish her child… it was just that it wasn't in the most correct fashion. If truth be told, it was not suitable. Because, you see, the parent, in the end, gave her five-year-old what sort of punishment he wanted. I was like 'Goddamn it, what are you… gay?', and no matter what the circumstances, the parent –especially if they were guardians of wimpy, naïve children- should not give the kids options. Humans were bastards when it came to free choice, because we preferred to twist it before we take advantage of it. Kids were dumb, naïve, and plain, yet they were quite smart to some miraculous reason, in which I had no intention to find out.

Jiraiya was my parent in a way despite he didn't act like or looked like one. But he was a strict guy whenever it came to discipline… because he was Asian. And as an Asian, he had his own methods of chastisement that matched those of an Asian perfectly. He had a sense of character, in which I more or less respect, but at the same time I wished he could be more understanding. Although being a certain autonomic individual was a good thing, sometimes theories could only go so far. For starters, he definitely would not give me a choice. Fortunately, he still gave me some liberty to decide on a several things.

"Naruto," he would say, looking at me intently, "Here is a belt, a wrench, and a 2 by 4. Which one do you want to get hit with… first?"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell, and I didn't fully realize that I already removed the bedsheets and pillowcase and placing them into a large black garbage bag. I took a peek over to my watch, in which was on my left wrist, and my eyes became wide once I saw it was already 9:15 AM. I totally forgot what time I was supposed to meet Jiraiya, but I had a general idea that it was around 10 or whatever. Even so, I had less than an hour to prepare for my belongings, and I was a careful planner. Seriously now, I didn't know whether I should curse or thank that doorbell for ringing.

Still having that garbage bag in my hand, I walked up to my front door to see who this new intruder may be. My first guess was Sakura, since she did visit sometimes before our mission started. It was more or less due to the fact she didn't want me to be late. No… that wasn't it. Actually, she knew that Kakashi would be late again, and she didn't want to be the only one early. In short, I had to suffer with her where she could have just searched for Sasuke. Her argument for not looking for him was "Sasuke-kun might get mad at me".

No, shit, baka! I was pissed, too, but I happened to be too-nice of a guy to start bitching on Sakura like the sharp-tongued, quick-witted bitch I was.

"Good morning," I greeted, opening the door and not really paying much attention to the visitor as I placed the bag to the wooden floor. However, the moment I moved my eyes towards the outside, a sweat annoyingly began to form on my forehead before it slowly dropped onto my cheek, and lastly falling off my skin and striking the ground. I didn't expect her at all. "Hi- Hi… Hinata…"

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun," she welcomed me sweetly, yet it wasn't good enough to conceal her despair and sorrow. My only assumption was the event we had yesterday… where I fled due to the secrets of Kyuubi. Hinata was not a good liar, and she had no idea how fortunate she was to have someone like me who was considerate enough not to penetrate her obsolete defenses, in which she desperately forced herself to set up. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said, guilt playing its games before I had the chance to think things straight, "Why are you here?"

"Nothing much… I just wanted you to… I want the two of us to go together to meet Jiraiya-sama…"

I scanned her quickly, mainly on her hands and shoulders to be accurate. I clearly spotted two straps from each respective shoulders, in which it belonged to a backpack, and in her left hand looked like something that represented a sleeping bag, but due to the strange shape of the objects inside, I knew she wasn't carrying a sleeping bag. This girl was already packed, and I, on the other hand, haven't done a thing close to be the slightest prepared.

Hinata was wearing almost the same thing as before, a white tanktop underneath her classy yet attractive lavender jacket to cover up her undeniably capturing cleavage. This time, however, she replaced her ninja-style pants with a violet mini-skirt, in which was tied tightly using a silky smooth pink scarf to resemble a belt. At the same time, it revealed her gorgeous legs, ending with delicate feet in open white sandals instead of her universal shinobi ones, all of which involuntarily displayed Hinata's sexiness in a way that was impossible to ignore. I, for one, never would have expected her to be a kunoichi until dealing with her in combat, provided if I was a stranger that is. It made me wonder who was stronger between the two of us, but now wasn't the exact ideal moment to ponder about such things. Hinata was still standing there after all, and the moral thing to do was to invite her in.

"Do you want to come in?" I offered, trying to keep my voice in tact after draining in all her exotic sexiness. She briefly nodded, as she took the liberty to step in my domain. Of course, she didn't fail to spy on the garbage bag that was next to my foot. Her eyes turned somewhat questioningly as they looked into mine, and without saying a word I got her message. "It's my bedsheets," I said truthfully at first, for the next part would be brimming with lies, "I had a small accident with them last night."

Hinata, being the kind soul she would always be, became worried. In fact, she was so concerned that she latched herself at me –obviously that was after dropping her belongings. I honestly didn't think she had the strength to be so bold. Then again, I kept forgetting that she loved me, not liked me, nor was she someone who was predictable whenever it came to her passion. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun? What happened?"

I smirked inwardly, knowing that this was the perfect opportunity to train on my BSing with skill. Of course, I had to have that fact hidden from her. I was curious to know where my acting could lead me this time around. "I am sorry for yesterday, Hinata," I began, smiling warmly to make her cheeks burn with a passionate blush, "You have no idea why I needed to leave."

"You can tell me anything."

Seeing her so eager and willing to know, I suppose I could bend the truth slightly. If I made up something that had to do with sickness, then it was a half-truth, because I was feeling considerably uncomfortable yesterday. Unbelievably, I found a great inspiration with this false sickness… and that was exactly how I was going to advance from here. "Sure… You remember Sakura's kick from two days ago?" She nodded, proving that she had that memory. "And do you know how strong she is?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you think she is physically strong?"

She beamed at me thoughtfully, "Of course, she is! She has Tsunade-sama's strength if you recall." This was just perfect. I was guiding this thing in the right direction at last. "Did her power have something to do with it?"

"Why, yes," I told her, as a matter of factly, "And let me test your memory now. Do you remember where she hit me?"

"In the stomach?" she inquired, cutely and also exquisitely innocent. I nodded quietly, wrapping my arms around her soft body to appreciate her compassion for being present, when clearly she had no need whatsoever to care for a wretch such as myself. Her mini-skirt kept brushing against my knees and upper thigh, as though it was a deliberate way to tease my senses, but I knew it was making contact on me by accident, although some of the most religious priest referred to it as 'providence', where God did things based on each individual's repentance of sins than allowing things to occur by coincidence and accident. Despite that, I valued it greatly, because this was really the first time I saw Hinata in a skirt, and not to mention it did indeed portrait a feeling of sexuality that was hidden until today.

"Precisely. You can say it disrupted my internal organs."

"I thought the Gentle Fist (Jyuuken) was the only way to disrupt chakra…"

"I didn't say chakra. Just my organs, Hinata. If pure brute force is plowed into someone's body, the vibration of the power can also wound your internal organs. Although it does not disrupt the flow of chakra whatsoever, it can be just as deadly when it comes to killing somebody –or affecting their movements in general. You tried standing in front of a large speaker blasting at full volume before? If you stand at that spot, I am sure your stomach or tummy would feel funny, too. That, my friend, is the same type of vibration, but in Sakura's case, she packed a lot more power and speed to make it deadly."

Judging from those eyes, she understood my logic completely. I was glad, obviously, but I couldn't help myself but to detect another small dilemma. Not only did she understand, I knew she was listening attentively, as if I was someone who she would give all her admiration and love to. That face was suffice… so suffice that it made me blush, in which I couldn't afford to display currently.

"Why didn't you dodge it?" she further inquired, somewhat pushing this blame onto me.

"I messed up," I said, grinning slightly to lighten up the atmosphere, "Things happen."

"And how did it affect you yesterday?"

"I didn't sleep or eat too well after Sakura kicked me," I carried on my trickery having a face that could fool most fools, "And I was in pain when I woke up. I tried to sleep again, but I received news that I was required to be summoned to Tsunade-sama's office for a brief discussion towards my procedure in training the kids. A shinobi is a professional when it comes to hiding their weak points, and I was merely playing my role effectively. You guys didn't suspect a thing, right?"

Hinata was not delighted at all, and of course she had her own legitimate justifications to back her up, in spite that I didn't really need to know why. In fact, she held me tighter to feel her womanly body, and it wasn't long before she started crying in my chest. It was a few sobs or so, but that didn't mean I wasn't hurt emotionally. Seconds later, she began to pound me repeatedly using her small hands, and whether it was strong or not, it really wasn't much of an issue –not when I realized she was sincerely grieving.

What disgusted even me was how this was all a lie. I was covering it up now, but what could possibly happen to me the day she discovered the truth? How, in all likelihood, dire could the consequences be? No, I could not tell her anything about Kyuubi! Whether I liked her or loved her, the outcome of my darkest secrets outmatched all the dreaded possibilities I could think of. Utilitarian or not, this was not a subject that I could gamble on.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt?" she questioned, tears running out of her beautiful, pupil-less lavender eyes that uncovered nothing excluding distress, and perhaps disbelief that I was willing to do something that only an idiot could come up with. "Why did you conceal it? I can't believe you!"

"These things are better kept to myself," I said, kindly rejecting her friendliness using the most indirect method I could think of. I was a cunning man after all. "I shouldn't worry you."

"And are you telling me that I should not care about you when you are vomiting? I am sorry, Naruto-kun, but I can't just stand there and watch you like that and then say 'Oh, vomiting, bound to happen' or 'It's all natural. You're just vomiting now, but the real death is out the door waiting for you'?"

She really made me laugh. No, not because she was stupid, but just by imagining Hinata standing with a distinct attitude, along with her putting her hand on her hip, as she said that was a funny sight to picture, although it was a part of my vivid imagination.

To Hinata's perspective, watching me laugh during an "important" discussion was not appropriate. It was almost like I was disrespecting her, but she was too reasonable to accept that, and of course, I could not have the heart not to give her the admiration she earned. I understood her pain, since she believed she was wasting her efforts on the carefree, and sadly to say, she was correct to a certain extent. "Gomen, Hinata…"

"Tell me what was so funny?" she demanded, making a pout to tease me. Behind that adorable visage carried a solemn command, in which I did not plan to disobey anytime today.

Decisions, decisions. How annoying, and all I wanted was to listen for a change. I found talking cheap, unless the person was sincere and worth listening to, and Hinata, amongst all the sluts and whores I met in this face of the planet, deserved to have an exceptional title that was rightfully hers to claim. To my disbelief, I chose to drop it than to make a sarcastic comeback, which I usually preferred to do. "Nothing much, Hinata. Just doing some witty thinking."

She eyed me doubtfully for a second, and then she broke her solemnity with a chuckle. "Witty thinking, Naruto-kun? If you were so smart, you wouldn't have vomited on the bed."

Although it was false, I pretended it was the truth, and damn I was making it look all too convincing, as if that was exactly what happened. "How did you know?"

"A hunch," she said, smiling lovingly, moving her hands away from my body and holding my hands instead. "And Naruto-kun,"

Her smiling was ever so contagious that I could not start elaborating with a reason. "What?"

"I still love you."

I could have came up with something better, but somehow my intellect was failing on me, as if it desired failure wherever I went. "I know…"

Still having my hands captured delicately into hers, she took this freedom and chance to rest her head on my chest, like it was hers to take without any needing permission. Then again, I didn't mind, as long as it was her. "Do you love me, Naruto-kun?"

She needed an answer, in which at this point I could no longer avoid regardless of how much I wanted to. "Hinata… now it's not the time to talk about that… We need to get going."

The Hyuuga girl, to my surprise, refused to drop this subject without a decent fight. I never saw her like this… but I could relate, since I was the love of her life. This persistence of hers displayed an image to me, although it was not physical, yet it radiated her desperation of not ever wanting me to disappear again. To see her in misery wasn't all out different compared to the times I needed to face my fears.

"Then when is it the time to talk about it?" she challenged, unintentionally pushing my body to the door, with her being the predator. The look, the desire in her eyes wasn't hard to recognize, not when I saw it so often. Hinata had a unique way of caring and wanting; and that was when she became demonstrative.

"Just…" I avoided eye contact purposely, and also my voice started faltering due to pressure, "Not now…"

"When, Naruto-kun, when?"

"When I am ready, Hinata… okay?" I hated to say this, but if I was going to make things right, I required some more time to reconsider. I, on behalf of the two of us, wanted this to be right without failure. I made a number of major decisions before today, and I wished that I chose them thoroughly instead of acting so impulsive and irrational. Following Jiraiya for 3 goddamn years was one of them. With Hinata here, it was only logical to find myself wanting to make it the best.

"When will you be ready?" she asked, moaning in a sniff, holding my body so closely to hers that I discovered the perfection of her feminine frame. She really had grown up, just like Sakura.

"In time, Hinata, time will reveal what I should do." Regardless of how I say it (poetic, direct, mean, indirect, sophisticated) Hinata was not pleased with my answer. Her eyes watched her feet, lips frowning to a whimpering grimace, as though there was no hope whatsoever, and sooner or later her body began to tremble slightly but noticeably, like immense shock struck from the divine skies. I knew she was going to cry, in which, to me, was something I did not appreciate from her. Even so, I felt obligated to please her. In a quick, yet subtle, hurry, I pulled her in by her hips, while offering her a small gift of tenderness.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered, a tear leaving her eye as she tried to control her emotions in the best way she could.

"Hinata," I told her, for once I was looking at her straightly, "In time… I think I will love you, too."

She brightened instantly, like I had revived some of the hope, in which with some dedication and work, it could become a reality with ease. "You think so? Do you really mean it?" She resembled a school girl, who fortunately had acknowledgement with the hottest, yet respectful, guy in school.

"When did I lie to you?" I returned my answer in a question form, yet revolted knowing that I already made up too many deceits and deception.

"You never lie to me," she said, taking this happy moment for her to kiss my cheek, "I know you won't."

"Yeah," I said, trying to keep myself in order. "Ano… Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"I really need to deal with this garbage. Do you mind looking after the house for me for six minutes or less?"

"Sure!" she piped, gladly to be of assistance, "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"I can't really think of it at the moment…" I said, considering her words carefully while I opened the door.

"Did you pack yet?"

"No… not yet, actually."

"I'll help you pack, Naruto-kun," she quickly offered, giving me an eye expression that forbade me to refuse her kindness. "I'll make it really quick."

I forced a smile, and seriously, it was excessively difficult, to my bewilderment. "Ano… Hinata… I can do that myself…"

"No, buts, Naruto-kun," she said sharply, yet her affectionate nature still managed to flow around her statements nicely, "We are already late as it is." With that said, Hinata took on the liberty to tread further inside my sacred domain, or in short, my home. Whether I tried to stop her or not, I was more than certain that she would get her way no matter what I said. Knowing that staying here was utterly pointless, I was, as plain as day, better off getting rid of the evidence of Kyuubi's existence before Hinata found out.

As I locked my front door, I released a breath, a deep one to be exact. I actually pulled it off… I fooled her good… and I was on safe grounds at last without any sort of worries having a need to haunt me. Even so, I was in nowhere near rejoicing. In normal circumstances, I congratulated my own improvements, and then visited a local store to celebrate with something that had better quality than my usual meals.

This time, however, I couldn't believe that I became agitated; agitated because I lied to Hinata –when I said I never spoke anything related to trickery.

Who cared about that now anyway? Kyuubi's secret was much more dangerous compared to any dishonesty. The only thing that kept me from lying ever so relentlessly was because I thought it was for the right intentions. But at the same time, deceiving Hinata began to suspect my previous philosophies.

**_(At Konoha West Gate, 45 minutes later)_**

When Hinata and I arrived at designated waiting area, I was somewhat disbelieving the fact we were the first ones here. I became frustrated, although I hid it well from Hinata, with two impressively legitimate explanations.

Firstly, my theory, which was assuming everyone inherited Kakashi's poor punctuality, was now considered valid. Second… now I had to spend more alone time with Hinata, and which was something I was desperately avoiding. Personally, I didn't know how much longer I could last, since Hinata would play the affections game ever so occasionally to get her way with me. She never had the mind to stop, because I never told her to stop doing it. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt important, and when I believed I was something as such, I enjoyed it.

Despite that I took pleasure in it; I tried my greatest to avoid it.

"Where is everybody?" I inquired, more or less in a rhetorical way, as I scanned the vicinity vaguely.

"I don't know," she said back, also looking around like what I was doing at the moment, "They did say 10:15, right?"

"Are you sure we are in the right place?"

"I… I…" she murmured, guilt gradually took its place in her voice, "Gomen, Naruto-kun… I suddenly don't remember where we are supposed to meet…"

I stared at her exasperatedly. I wanted to be mad, but looking at her genuinely regrettable, yet adorable visage transformed my rage into sympathy. Deep inside my rational thinking, I knew Hinata was dangerous, but it was fortunate that she didn't realize such power existed within her.

"It's okay, Hinata," I said, holding her by her hips and whispering in her ear, as if she was an infant who desired some sweet attention, perhaps due to the lack of it. This was a deliberation to destroy my character! And what disgusted even me was how I was willing to do it. "I am sure Jiraiya wouldn't leave without us. And besides, we have to exit at the West Gate, because that's the closest way to the hot springs. I am sure we will see them if we just wait here."

She looked at me, eyes gleaming with admiration and love. What saddened my expression was her lips were not making her usual smile. "But…"

"But what?"

"What if they left already?"

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"I sense him… coming."

"Who?"

"Jiraiya… who else?"

As if on cue, Hinata gasped in my chest once she picked up sounds from her far adjacent coming at us. Her hands grabbed on to my vest before we shifted a little to swap our standing locations. To be blunter, it was me who took on the initiative to move.

"Very impressive, Naruto," I heard a voice, coming from in front of me, somewhere behind a small building, which was used to store equipments and useful things, "From that stance and twist you did just now, you sure look like you want to protect Hinata-chan there."

My eyes cringed to a degree where it was safe to identify it as angry, "What were you planning, Jiraiya…" I hissed as he revealed himself, scratching his head like the prior action was a joke.

"You take everything too seriously," he said, slowly approaching the two of us, knowing I wouldn't attack. From the strength of his voice today, I could tell that he wasn't drunk from last night. "Don't you know when someone is complimenting you?"

"Compliment?" I questioned, thick layers of mistrust trailed smoothly, as though I was the master of such negativity.

"Why yes, compliment, Naruto," my perverted, but most importantly, wise, sensei continued, "Will you care enough to look at how you are standing right now."

Seeing absolutely no point in his order, I supposed his intentions weren't meant to break any means of concentration. And therefore, I observed carefully. Suddenly, I understood exactly what Jiraiya meant.

I didn't even notice this when I reacted on impulse. But here I was, standing in a protective stance, knees bent slightly for the sake of taking action as quick as possible; left arm tense with fingers itching to hold a weapon of any sort; my right arm raised to my adjacent like setting up a barrier or defense for whoever was behind me; and lastly the person who I seemed to want to protect was Hinata. I was standing like a protector, and I didn't even know it until my mentor kindly, or not so compassionately, reminded me.

"How…"

"You have a good heart, Naruto," Jiraiya stated, as he laughed a Merlin's Laugh, "Or you wouldn't be so caring as to willing to offer your safety in order for the other person to be safe. This time it might be Hinata, but I am sure you will do the same thing even if it's for someone else. Don't try to deny it, my little apprentice, your nature forbids you to do any evil."

Hinata blushed gratefully at Jiraiya's bold sentiments, but unfortunately the sannin wasn't able to witness it due to my height. I stole a glimpse of her visage purposely to see how she felt about the entire ordeal, and when she raised her head to meet mine, the look in her eyes shined more love and enjoyment than I ever imagined. If I didn't turn around, I was almost convinced that she would kiss me. Somehow, I felt scared; afraid that Hinata's love grew more. Without knowing, I gritted my teeth, cursing my sensei relentlessly in the conscience of my mind.

I had no idea why Jiraiya said something like that, and had even less of an idea as to why he wanted my life to be more complex than it already was.

I stared at him with my most threatening glare. That was, of course, after I dropped my ridiculous protective stance; I couldn't imagine how stupid I could have looked. "Just what do you mean by that, Great Sannin Jiraiya-sama…"

He turned his head to glance at me briefly, and soon he chuckled out loud. "What's with the hostility? And, not to mention, your sarcasm about my honourable title. All I said was that you had a good heart. I can't seem to grasp the reason you could make such a fuss about."

His answer didn't make me feel any more comfortable. Moreover, it made my blood boil, metaphorically speaking. "Kono-yaro… you know that's not what I mean."

Jiraiya, in his rare wise-old-man persona, advised me to look at what was in front of me despite words were not emitted. "Instead of jeopardizing your own blood pressure while you're still young, perhaps you would want to know that your friends, and my lovely Tsunade, are here." He was right, for Tsunade, Neji, Tenten, and the rest of the people who Sakura preferred to invite were within that gang. The only other person I really wasn't expecting was Shizune, but that was understandable, I guess. She was the Hokage's attendant, and although it was not made official, Shizune was like an older sister than I never had.

"Sorry, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, walking up casually to my mentor with her belongings over her shoulders. The other teenagers were a several feet behind her until they somewhat broke out of their unified line and began to chat amongst themselves. Hinata, boldly, of course, took my hand to lead me to them despite my protests. "I had something to deal with this morning that couldn't wait."

"You drank a lot last night and forgot to pack?" Jiraiya presumed at the mark. Tsunade immediately glared at him, silently cursing at the fact he was able to read her like a book.

"No," she denied, pushing her pride on her front line, "Of course not. It's Hokage business, in which you won't understand." Jiraiya obviously knew otherwise, but he was nice enough not to make the delicately large bubble of lies explode to destroy all remnants of her image. "Anywho… should you introduce yourself to some of the kids? I mean, they could sure use this time getting to know you."

"Your wish is my command, my fair lady," the Hokage immediately gasped audibly, but luckily she made it sound painful, as she felt Jiraiya tickle her massive mounds from underneath. She growled like an angry beast before literally seething a disapproving whisper, practically commanding him to get lost. As long as Jiraiya got a small sense of pleasure, or perhaps a large one if he were lucky, he would do anything that wouldn't get him killed.

Once all of us noticed a shadow seemed to overwhelm ours from a short distance, we turned our heads towards that direction just to see my mentor grinning happily. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten waved delightfully back due to their lack of knowledge over this perverted man; Lee, also finding no problems, returned the kindness with his own energetic one to show off unnecessary zeal; Neji, being the passive guy, showed minimal expressions, yet they were respectful; Shikamaru yawned; and Hinata and I didn't react altogether –for a good cause needless to say.

"You must be the man who organized all of this," chirped Tenten to Jiraiya, genuinely happy. I was shocked to see how anyone could summon up so much enthusiasm during this hour of the day.

"Yeah," added Sakura, answering on behalf of her friend, "He is a really nice guy, much better compared to Kakashi or Gai. They never gave us vacations!"

Jiraiya easily laughed at their youthful exuberance. This was the same laugh he used when he was with sluts in those strip clubs. Correct that, what I meant to say was 'whores'. "You girls flatter me too much. I would love to hear more compliments, but I think it's more important to make my self-introduction. My name, during this trip, is extremely important, because whatever activities or games, or anything you want to do at the inn will need to be used under my name, because I will be responsible to pay for it. And my name, ladies and gentlemen, is Jiraiya."

Neji's eyes widened a little, but vanished as if it never happened to begin with. "Jiraiya… the Great Sannin Jiraiya?"

"I can't believe such an noble man is offering a resort trip for us," Lee stated, completely honoured and nearly dropped to his knees, "I am eternally grateful, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Calling me Jiraiya-sama on a relaxing trip really ruins the mood," my mentor continued, he was, in fact, astonished by his humility, "For the time being, you guys can call me by Jiraiya-kun."

Jiraiya-kun? Was he kidding? He was joking, right? After knowing this man for over 3 years, he made sure no one dared to refer to him so casually. Even the whores in bars needed the sama in the suffix, or Jiraiya could change his attitude 180 degrees for the worst. It was understandable, since everyone loved recognition, acknowledgement, and constant praising for their sense of greatness. In Jiraiya's case, however, he loved his compliments a little too much to a degree where it began to annoy me.

Needless to say, I wanted to test if Jiraiya could live up to his demureness and modesty. He did allow us to call him Jiraiya-kun, right? This should prove intriguing indeed.

I rose up my hand unexpectedly. "Ano, Jiraiya-kun-"

His expression instantly changed when he heard my voice despite that he might not have known it was I. Amazingly, I grew fascinated to witness his sudden shift in attitude. From what I could gather, there was a humourous fusion of displeasing, shock, stun, and male hating. "Men are not allowed to call me as such!"

Just as he was about to continue, someone, who deserved my endless exaltation, nailed Jiraiya by the face, therefore taking over the spotlight. This special lady was none other than Tsunade, the marvelous Godaime of Konoha.

"I think that should be enough introductions," announced Tsunade, looking very disappointed at Jiraiya in her last word for one second or less, "Although Jiraiya here is the organizer of this entire trip, I, as Hokage, will be in charge for safety reasons."

My sensei limped on the ground for moments before he gathered the power to stand back up. He had a very pathetic look, which was almost like a puppy dog one, but much more desperate and pitiful. That snot coming out of his nose surely made his appealing level downgrade by a tremendously significant amount beyond measure. Sucked to be him. "But… But… I thought I was the leader…"

"Shut up!" the old lady affirmed, smacking him in the face using her elbow. I couldn't really see what happened after that, but I guaranteed that Jiraiya swallowed a mouthful of soil, which lightened up my mood by a drastic amount. If not, he tasted it thoroughly. "As you all know, Jiraiya and I are responsible for each of your safeties even if you guys are chunnins and jounins. When you are outside the village, I strongly encourage you not to wear your forehead protector in order to conceal your shinobi titles. Of course, that is for safety, too."

With that being said, I silently slipped my own forehead protector into my backpack in an attempt to appear intelligent. Hinata turned to look at me, wondering why I moved so swiftly after Tsunade's announcement. This Hyuuga princess had been vigilant, too careful for my taste rather. I merely rolled my eyes, trying to pretend that I knew nothing, and everything was a coincidental coincidence. She didn't believe me for a second.

"Sensei," chirped a high spirited Sakura, "Should we leave now?"

"After hiding your forehead protectors, we will hit the road."

After these years, the Hokage's logic never seemed to have a dull crack. In other words, it appeared flawless. There was almost no way that her theories and mature actions could cease to surprise me, and especially not when she could whip up wise choices that could benefit everyone in the best way possible. Like a compromise. My respect for Tsunade no doubt rose than fall. I wished that I could have said the same for Jiraiya.

Minutes later, our entire group left the West Gate.

_**(30 minutes later)**_

From observing the way people were walking, I had a brief, but useful, knowledge in terms how everyone had been for the past 3 years. It was quite a shock, honestly, yet a relieving one as well.

Tsunade and Shizune's friendship between another undeniably developed. The friendliness they showed no longer resembled one from a master and attendant, unlike 3 years ago, which Shizune barely had much saying in anything but to follow Tsunade wherever she desired to go. In fact, they looked like sisters, but of course Tsunade was at least 20 years older. The Godiame was like my mother, and in Shizune's view, I guaranteed that she saw her master as a wise, intellectual sibling who she could always look up to, or an aunt. Regardless of how I saw it, this was good.

Ino and Shikamaru were an odd pair. I had no aim, nor did anything ailed me, to figure out what their relationship with another was currently or in the past, but I knew from kindergarten that they had been friends before that, but of course Shikamaru never bothered showing it to Kiba, Chouji, and I. Now, on the other hand, the duo was talking peacefully, as if others around them didn't exist when their spirits gather in their own world or paradise. Shikamaru would still yawn or comment using 'troublesome' from time to time, but the image and energy he gave proved he was engaged in the topic no matter what it was. One might not ever believe Shikamaru could offer that much enthusiasm, but I could though –especially when Ino was high spirited as she discussed about flowers, and the lazy chunnin was actually giving her tips and suggestions with the best intentions.

I was wondering if they were a couple, but I knew I couldn't ask that so out of the blue. Then again, it wasn't a surprise if they were though.

Neji and Tenten made my eyes open up, and I wasn't trying to be sarcastic. Neji, the cold, passive, emotions kept immobile Neji, actually had a soft heart for a girl. I lied. It wasn't for a girl, since his humanity had been revived ever since the Sasuke-Retrieval-Mission, in which I still blame myself today for failing it beautifully. Neji was a likeable person to anybody these days, and of course his new and improved development and considerate attitude charmed the person who he had known the longest during his most valued times as an official shinobi of Konoha. That person, of course, was not only female, but she had the name that Neji could never get sick of hearing. Tenten, he said to Hinata, and in which she told me recently, was one word in the Japanese word list that could make any of his frowns and grimaces turn to joy.

Something seemed impervious, and I was referring to the reason of the Hyuuga genius' sudden change of heart. Whatever the case, Neji and Tenten continuously bewitched another with their individual sentiment arcane beauty, and I had no intention whatsoever to transform myself into an ass and break their tender moments. That was, yes indeed, unless I barely valued my life –in which I would consider it in a mission where I would have no chance of surviving. Unfortunately, I survived each time.

The weapons mistress, I heard from Hinata again, was a happy adolescent long before she met Neji, and now, her auras and attitude contained a reflection of extreme gratefulness, like she had a reason to praise every moment that she was alive. She found her purpose, and that was with the branch house leader, and it would be a tough challenge for her to shift her belief otherwise.

Sakura and Lee… what could be said... there was anything that could make my delightfulness falter. With a ten second glance, it was easy to detect these two were not a couple. But no like that truly mattered in the long run. Rather it should not be an issue, or establish a problem. Three years ago, Lee, pretty much like me back then, adored Sakura because of her beauty. I knew that, Sasuke knew it, and Sakura obviously found out before the two of us. We were immature, and I suppose that wasn't something that could have been helped. I respected Lee as a shinobi, but certainly not when I placed him anywhere outside the shinobi bounds. In my opinion, Lee was an oddball, in which he created such a deep trap for himself knowingly. It wasn't right to isolate others when I received the identical treatments, but at the same time it was immensely difficult for me to praise someone who had such a poor fashion sense –yet sadly enough he believed wholeheartedly that it was 'cool'.

I didn't think it was necessary for me to elaborate on my feelings towards Konoha's Green Beast, since I dropped the superficial side of myself and looked at things from other perspectives and angles. Even so, Sakura must have discarded that a long time before I did. If she didn't, she wouldn't be having such a great, marvelous, charming discussion with him at the moment. It somewhat pained me to admit that Sakura, perhaps, had more admiration for Lee compared to me. Also, there was a high possibility that she knew Lee's character and self more than she knew mine, and I could not deny that it had a stinging pain every time I thought about it considerately.

In all honesty, I felt useless.

Three years of absence did do its damage overtime, and although I should not feel this way, I couldn't help but to feel unwanted. Perhaps it was all nonsense; however, the gap between our relationships was wide and impossible to neglect. Repairing it was the best solution, but even so, I didn't know how to fix it despite my eagerness to learn.

Amongst everyone, excluding the adults, only Hinata's relationship with me seemed to be stable and promising. In addition, Hinata, knowing what she was capable of, could not simply take any situation lightly as long as it was associated with me, as though she wanted our times together to be the best. And yet what was execrating about it was how she could project her desires but using such subtlety to maintain an unspeakable charm. She sure used a shinobi's adroitness to be cunning at the pure maximum.

I could go on commenting on Jiraiya, but I didn't want to waste my previous energy. Taking a small peek from my rear with Hinata next to me as my loyal companion, my mentor had his head low almost kissing the ground, the moments of his feet were sluggish and wimpy, and actually, he was falling behind. What caused him to lose such a great deal of self-confidence anyway? He was acting upon it as if someone murdered his rationale of living. I could have cared less, seriously. Like many times in the past, Jiraiya got over it as soon as something perverted was brought up.

Conveniently, we found ourselves at a crosswalk.

"Which way is faster?" asked Tenten to anyone who had knowledge of the geographical layout of this vicinity. No point in looking at me –I was as blind as a bat.

"I haven't been here before," said Tsunade, regrettably, "Even I don't know which way is actually the shorter route." She turned to her last, and only, resort. "Jiraiya, do you know which way to go?"

My sensei, hearing his name, snapped to attention, "I must be getting old," he said, scratching the back of his head, laughing, "I don't really remember which way is actually shorter. I have come here many times, and I took routes at random, since I was never in a rush."

"So… what you are saying is…"

"Yes, I don't know the difference in length between the two roads."

"Should we just pick a random one and stick with it?" offered Shizune, trying to be helpful, "I mean, both of them lead to the same place right?" She did make a good point, and personally, I could have cared less about this whole ordeal in choosing paths. The most important factor of it all was to arrive there safely.

"One of the paths will take us directly to the hot spring inn," said Jiraiya to the crowd, "and the other one will take us to a town, but there is another road to lead us to the inn from there. We could always go to the one in the town to buy something to eat or restock on some supplies."

"We don't even know which one leads to the town," said Ino, nudging Shikamaru to agree with her. The lazy chunnin, to my stun and disbelief, gave an effort to make a groan and a nod.

"I have a good idea," said Jiraiya suddenly, eyes luminous with a hidden intent and meaning. Hinata and I eyed him closely, wondering what ailed him to gain his spirit back. Knowing Jiraiya, this couldn't be good. "Let's make a bet out of this."

Tsunade grew curious. No matter what methods of gambling, gaming always perked up her interest. "A bet? What do you got?"

"Let's break ourselves into two groups; guys and girls. Each group choose one path and stick with it, and the purpose of it would be racing, race to the inn before the other group does. Of course, neither group is allowed to run, since that would spoil the fun of this little race. Or better yet, whichever group find themselves in the town is immediately determined the loser."

Lee, surprisingly, became excited towards this whole ordeal. At first, I thought Lee wasn't a gambling man, but appearances sure could fool people. "What is the reward for the winners?" He asked, as if he was prepared for anything offered to him.

"How about… the loser group treats the winners to dinner at the inn tonight?"

I found that idea intriguing, personally. Instead of showing that I was quite impressed and looking forward to this little game, I thought keeping silent was more prudent and beneficial. Hinata, unlike me, bit her lip, trying to consider if this was a good idea. Although it was just a simple game with friends with no major risks or uncertainties involved, it had came to my attention that the Hyuuga girl concerned a lot on motives, and perhaps her sweet, innocent thinking was influenced by the way she was raised. Hinata, in the end, was such a benevolent person to love.

"I like these odds," Tsunade declared, eyes fired up a passion for victory that she could not see herself not obtaining. The respectable aura she radiated, which was none, before flared up dangerously, in which she would kill anybody who not only stood in her way, but causing her determined conquest to slip away helplessly when she had it so close in her grasp. I, being someone who knew when to cherish my life, scooted a few steps opposite from her just for the sake of having my body parts still attached to me when this thing was over. "We are going to win for sure!"

S"It's only a fifty-fifty chance, sensei," reminded Sakura, sweatdropping slightly at her teacher's semi-childish fervor, and probably didn't want Tsunade to get too wholehearted into this bet. After all, gambling was an addiction that was hard to break, very much like drugs, if I must say so myself. Good luck, Sakura, for trying to drill that philosophy into that oba-chan's head. She had my emotional support, since I would be standing from far, far away.

"And this is a fifty percent chance that I am willing to take?"

"Ano, Tsunade-sama…" said Shizune, forcing a grin, along with Sakura, of course, "What if you lose?"

The feeling of the Hokage's mood mutated dangerously for the worst. "Losing is prohibited!" she barked out loud to the women, her comrades and friends in this situation. Then again, we, men, took this precaution and jolted as well. "Today is our turn to shine! Victory will be mine!"

Tenten awkwardly intervened in spite that it wasn't the most discreet decision, "Don't you mean ours?"

Jiraiya grinned confidently, carrying a small sense of slyness as a bonus, "Well, now, Tsunade," he declared, crossing his arms to increase his intimidation, "Which way do you choose?"

The Hokage, to my surprise, developed an indecisive nature from her anxiety to win. Despite that I haven't met her in a long while, the sudden changes she was displaying was not something unnoticeable. "I… I…"

"The men and I will take the path on the left," said Jiraiya, pointing his thumb towards the designated road, a snicker never vanquished yet, "And you women could try the right one. Sounds fair?"

Tsunade thought about it for a good minute, literally. When it came to gambling, or casino related, her brain cells miraculously could summon up a level of intelligence that outmatched Einstein ten times over, and moreover, she interpreted every situation as if her life was on the line. I was roughly certain that Sakura and Shizune saw this side of their master's often enough, but definitely not adequate to say they were used to it. "What makes me so sure that you really don't know your way?" she questioned, her tone soaked with mistrust and cautiousness. Oh, good God! It was only dinner! No need to take it so seriously now was there?

"I am 53," Jiraiya returned his answer coolly, "I don't got the greatest memory, unlike before. Come on now, we should get moving."

The last sentence suppressed much impatience, and this was something Jiraiya rarely showed in order to keep his optimistic and carefree image. Needless to say, Jiraiya's façade was threatening to break after dealing with Tsunade's incredible stubbornness to strive for victory –although there was no harm behind it.

Both groups divided themselves from guys and girls before they started to head towards their respective paths. The only person who showed hesitance to leave was Hinata, who actually didn't want me to be apart from her despite that it would only be a half hour separation at most. Although my conscience relentlessly pestered me to simply leave, somehow my sense of ethics and morality had a sudden urge to kick in. The least I could do was wish Hinata good luck on this game.

"Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga princess called onto me, reaching out her hand to held mine, and therefore, I couldn't pick up the pace. "Wait."

"What?" I didn't mean to sound rude.

"Good luck…"

"Good luck?"

"I hope your team wins, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks," I replied, devoid of much passion to continue this conversation, since I found it utterly pointless. "Hey, I don't mind if I treat you to dinner, and so I hope your group actually beats us."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it."

All of a sudden, I heard Jiraiya shouting at me from thirty feet behind me. "Hey, Naruto! Come on, we got no time to waste! Stop flirting with Hinata-chan there and come!"

That old man was really beginning to be irritating and even more so when he approached us carrying an aura of distinct casualness, in which I could help myself but to feel angry every time this happened. "What do you want?" I inquired, obviously showing him that he wasn't welcomed in this gathering of ours.

"Hinata-chan looks really lonely without you, you know," he said with a more serious voice, shifting gazes between Hinata and myself accordingly, "Why don't you walk with the girls instead, like you know, to keep Hinata-chan company." The Hyuuga girl immediately blushed gratefully at Jiraiya's suggestion; perhaps this was the first thing my mentor had done to please my friend than to annoy her.

"What…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Here I was trying to isolate myself from anything that involved this cute, endearing, innocent Hyuuga princess, and with much gratitude to someone, now I had to expose more of me to her, in which I was desperately trying to obscure without holes or flaws.

"Come on, look at her now," said Jiraiya, hinting me to spend a few seconds to scan over Hinata's form, "You see her eyes, Naruto? They are sparkling with tears. Her cheeks are pink, and with teary eyes, you know she isn't only blushing because of her… you know-"

"I get it, I get it," I hurriedly hissed back, looking quite exhausted from listening to his 'wisdom', "I'll go with Hinata, okay?"

She radiated wonderfully when I made a choice for her sake. "You're coming with me, Naruto-kun?" Her hands were held together with joy, as though her silent prayers were answered with outstanding results beyond what she requested initially. Having no means to destroy her happy mood although I wasn't sharing her optimism, I kept my emotions neutral with a nod. I smiled though, and eventually I gave a sincere one after seconds of watching her. Like I said before and I would say it again. Hinata's smiles and cheerfulness was contagious.

And so I separated from my guy friends and mentor, and my outcome was to have the Hyuuga princess latched onto me like a leech –in a good way, of course.

This was a win-win situation for me, but even so, I could not shake this inevitable feeling that I fell into some sort of trap in spite of that it did not appear that way from an outsider's point of view. In truth, not even I thought I plunged into ensnares of any sort, yet the smallest portions of my vigilance refused to be deceived. Something was wrong, and I knew it.

_**(Meanwhile with Jiraiya)**_

"Well, young men," my sensei declared a few minutes later to the rest of the males, "We better prepare some cash to pay for their dinner."

Lee failed to grasp what he meant by that, "For what? We don't see a town yet, you know."

Neji, unlike Lee, clearly caught on as he smirked. "We already lost the bet," he told his chunnin level friend, searching his wallet to see how much money he had on him. Luckily, as a Hyuuga family member, branch or main, he was loaded.

"You picked the wrong path deliberately, didn't you, Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shikamaru, snickering with a snort, "Why did you do that? I know you made us lose on purpose."

"You guys still haven't grasped the real intent of this entire trip?" questioned Jiraiya, stopping to tell the group to halt along with him.

"What, we should be a total gentleman to the ladies? That's troublesome."

"No, you are warm though."

Lee thought about it for a while, and once he got a reason, he immediately replied with zeal. "Oh, I know! We pay for their dinner so the girls don't need to spend money!"

"You are cold, real cold…"

Neji, after much consideration, believed that he got it. "It's trust, isn't it? We are doing this for them to trust us… But what I don't seem to comprehend is why you need them to trust us when they already do…"

Jiraiya was amazed at Neji's sharpness. Perhaps it was all luck. Whether he was a quick thinker or a good beginner as a pervert, it didn't matter in the long run. After his next message, Jiraiya was almost confident that these three individuals before him had potentials to be students of his absolute corruption by the end of it all.

"Why do you think I chose this precise location to have a vacation? Why did you think that I brought the women along? I will tell you, when men and women come to the hot springs, there is one thing that we men cannot ignore and abandon. In fact, a hot spring vacation cannot be complete without it!"

Something hit them in realization. "Could it be…" choked Lee, a shade of red coming upon his cheeks. He was about to faint if he imagined anymore.

"Impossible… you can't be serious…" added Shikamaru, swallowing hard with a sweat coming down.

Neji decided to finish it off. "Are you talking about 'IT'?"

"Yes," announced Jiraiya, grinning a majestically sinister grin when his subordinates finally realized his master plan. He was happy, truly excited towards the golden moment. "I am talking about 'IT'. The whole dinner thing is also part of my ingenious work of art. Firstly, we will treat them to a meal that they would never forget. Secondly, we will even treat them to dessert or have a bit of champagne or something as a little extra. By then, they would be so happy with our performance that they would actually feel safe around us, and most importantly, they wouldn't suspect anything. When they have their guard down… we will strike the jackpot… we will be the winners, and trust me, spending a several dollars to watch the most gorgeous women of Konoha naked for hours is worth it!"

Evil laughter screeched its way throughout the forest.

Something seemed elusive… very elusive indeed…

**_AN: It's official. I hereby declare that whatever I tend to read affects what I write! Look, I wrote over ten thousand words on a chapter that was supposedly describe them at the hot spring. And as you can see, they are NOT even there yet. Yep, too much novels for OpForce, and of course that leads to needless BSing, and in which I am doing right now._**

**_I will try my best not to get off topic, I really need to stop,becausethis seems to have no limits!_**

**_Now, for something that has no relevance to the previous paragraph. If you must know, please expect perverted stuff next chapter. No lemons though, but it will definitely help me decide better if you strongly suggest it. The real fun will begin… real soon. This author's gotta fly._**


	9. Illusion's Goodness

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 9: Illusion's Goodness_

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Naruto, you know that. Stop pestering me about it and don't sue!

**_AN: A chapter influenced by Dave Chapelles' 'I'm Rick James, bitch' comedy. I don't really got much to say, other than to apologize to fixing this chapter so slowly. I am trying really hard to make this work perverted yet going underneath rated Teen. Eventually there may be lemons between Naruto and Hinata, but the process of them loving another would take some time. Thank you for baring with me for so long. It must be a real drag._**

**_Your support is what keeps this fic going. And I am starting to detect that my BS'ing skills are going over the line, like, some kind of arbitrary line stepper… You get my point. I hope this piece of work is just perverted enough. I will try my best to make Hinata and Naruto's relationship yummy._**

**_Have fun, my fellow readers, and let your imaginations release._**

**_(In front of the Hot Spring Inn on the same day)_**

The girl group did not have a chance to see town, and so they were automatically declared the winners, and I, although was with them, knew that I needed to pay up later on sometime during this trip. Not that it was a heavy loss on me though, since I was going to use my money for a good cause than to waste it on useless pieces of shit. Mainly sluts –or whores, as Hinata kindly put it- in sex bars, in which Jiraiya took great pleasure in paying every single time like the pervert he was.

I took a small glance over at Tsunade, our Hokage, and I definitely wasn't all out impressed with her hyperactivity that matched a six-year-old's. She leaped up and down; half-screaming and half-cheering with pure joy that someone was going to pay for tonight's dinner. Being the devil's advocate, I thought she was jumping because somebody offered her an infinite supply of drugs like cocaine or heroine along with a load of syringes. I wished she showed some of that positive trait in people's mission success compared to her usual ways of merely handing them another mission, as if they were machines that needed no rest.

What also frustrated me was how the guys weren't here yet when we had been here for over forty-five minutes. To the women, it wasn't much of a problem when they could socialize amongst themselves. I, on the other hand, found no meaning to do these things to rid myself of this boredom. Instead of trying to butt into their business, which was considerably rude for a guy, I isolated myself from them and stared into the beauty Mother Nature had grown for us to use and watch upon. Hinata was still beside me, holding onto my arm without a want to let go, but at the same time she wasn't making a sound, yet her hands played with mine. I got the idea that all she wanted was to spend time in silence, but of course the least she wanted from me was to return something than merely observe her playful acts. I liked her affections; I just didn't know how to respond to it.

I had to say Hinata resembled an adorable parasite that loved to accompany its victim wherever they went. But instead of being annoying, she made her prey smile due to her own charming cheerfulness that was like a disease, yet no one was convinced to consider it as such. I loved her smiles, I truly did. Regardless of how I pictured it, I appreciated Hinata more than I disliked her. How could anyone not adore her though? It was almost an impossibility! However, disturbing as it might sound, a parasite that was loving was undoubtedly not a good sign.

"Something bothering you, Naruto-kun?" she asked me, projecting her voice for the first time for the past hour after holding my right arm until it had no feeling remaining. It worked better than any tranquilizer I knew of. I wondered if she picked up on any medical skills like Sakura –although I had no confidence whatsoever in Sakura's healing capabilities since I imagined her killing me than saving me. Next time, if I would ever encounter a wound that required surgery, I could just ask Hinata to hug it. I turned to face the Hyuuga princess with a smile on my face, and she returned with an even sweeter one, in which warmed up my heart for the better.

"Not really," I assured her, making a several delicate touches in her hand to make her eep out in surprise, "I am just wondering what Jiraiya and the rest could be. You know that they shouldn't take this long. The town is close by after all."

Hinata thought otherwise. "Oh, you know they could be doing some shopping in town." She eyed me curiously, wondering why I resorted with a queer look than an understanding one. "Naruto-kun?"

"As far as I am concerned, men don't go shopping. It's a principle, like no matter what the circumstances no one slaps a guy. Even if it's fashionable in the old days like in ancient history where they come up to you with a glove, and WHAP, and then say 'I challenge you to a duel' or some shit to that degree. But you know there's going to a **_gun fight_** after that! Someone's just gotta go –dead! Okay, I am not saying that men don't buy stuff, but they surely don't do 'shopping' like you women would put it. In fact, men won't go shopping until it becomes mandatory, and it's really a pain in the ass just trying to convince them to move even if you gave two sets of bribes."

"Only you are like that,"

"I know I am speaking on behalf of a vast majority of males out there."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"What if someone asks you to take them to go shopping? Will you do that for that person?"

"Depends on who it is."

"What if that someone is me?"

"You, Hinata?" I questioned, somewhat taken aback by her sudden inquiry, "I don't know… Wait, you like shopping?"

"Shopping is fun!" she chirped happily, taking the liberty to hold my hand again, "Would you come with me if I asked you?"

"Would you want me to come?"

"Certainly! I would love it if you take me to a mall or something," Hinata said, cuddling at me cutely, "How about taking me to town later, I am sure we will have fun. You like it if we pinky-swear on it?" She then released one of her hands on me and positioned it a foot in front of me with her pinky finger sticking up. Her face shined with innocence and delight.

"You still use this method to keep promises?" I was impressed with her childishness. No, rather half disgusted. Needless to say, keeping it deep inside was much more beneficial than declaring it out loud like some sort of senseless moron who thought life was too long for its own good.

"I'll only use it on you, okay?" she asked for my permission in a giggling form, "Are you going to pinky swear or not?"

"I will, don't worry. But don't blame me if you have too much fun at the hot springs that you forget to go, okay?"

"I'll make time."

"I doubt that, Hinata."

"Well, then you just have to do a good job to make this trip fun. I want you to have fun, too, Naruto-kun."

"I know you do, Hinata. Don't concern yourself over me that much, I will be fine. My objective is just to relax. Having fun is merely an option."

She began to blink adorably, as if she was giving me a silent order to obey. What was she trying to force on me, you ask? It should be fairly obvious. Take this trip casually, easily and entertain myself; indulge myself, for no one else could. When she chose to be cute, I couldn't resist it even though my tolerance level was high. Hinata was easy to please, and clearly her influence was beginning to rub off on me in the most unexpected way. "Fine, fine, fine, you win," I said, despite myself, "I will try to enjoy myself, but don't expect me to do it gracefully."

"I love you," she told me again suddenly, taking my body into a deep embrace.

I merely hugged her back in a natural response, in which I did not know why I did such a thing. Besides, her hips were as soft as her cheeks; and what an honour to be able to touch them without her consent. "I know, Hinata, I know." I really could have come up with something better.

"Isn't that them?" she pointed out, stretching her hand towards the direction behind me. "Hey, it's Neji-ni-san, and Jiraiya-sama. Wait, they seem to be carrying additional things that they didn't have when they left Konoha. They are in grocery bags."

That caught my attention, and as a result I turned around slightly to achieve vision, "Grocery bags? Did they go shopping for food? Come on, Hinata, let's see what they brought." It was rare that my curiosity took the best of me –above all when this subject involved Jiraiya in it. I was seriously losing my touch.

"Maybe I should have came with you instead of you coming with me," she said sweetly, kindly accepting my hand before she followed in a jog. A happy face never left her as she ran.

"How come?"

"Then we could've gone shopping."

"In a grocery store? Get real. I don't have much liking to such places. To be honest, I always have a desire to exit those areas, and the sole reason that I stay in there for more time than necessary because it is unavoidable to buy the things I need. If I don't go around to get the stuff, Jiraiya certainly would not have."

"You don't like those places, do you? In fact, you hate a lot of places. Why, Naruto-kun, do you make a supermarket sound like a sex bar?"

"Maybe because it is?"

"That is absurd."

"It won't sound that ridiculous if that's another spot where Jiraiya flirts with women," I replied, snickering in a wince, "I do the shopping and he goes around hitting on women, whether they were married or single."

I saw her eye twitching –continuously, as a matter of fact. "Supermarkets, too, Naruto-kun?" I returned her questioning with a small nod, "Where else does he try to flirt with women?"

I wanted to laugh at this point. However, her solemnity could not be trifled with humour. In short, she wanted a straight answer than to have me make it into a joke where she did not find it amusing. I did concur that a straight forward Hinata was a rare Hinata, but unmistakably I could not neglect the fact it made me feel slightly uncomfortable knowing her eyes were drilling holes through my skull to obtain my valuable knowledge; in which must be concealed for the betterment of everyone around me.

"Where else… you ask…" I began, walking slower than before, "That list is long… In supermarkets is one… um… Let me think. Well, on the streets practically anywhere; also bars; and in bookstores; or parks; or perhaps in shopping districts of certain towns –especially on those special festival dates where he has the chance to look at women with kimonos, and hopes to find ones with large breasts; and finally –although I only listed a few- in hot springs."

My last one shocked her, and with her new source of fear, perhaps, she immediately hugged me and buried her face in my chest in the most endearing fashion I had seen her in. I was glad that no one saw us –hopefully- but this was exceedingly embarrassing. "Ano… Hinata…"

"He looks at women in hot springs? Why didn't you tell me!" the Hyuuga princess practically screamed at me in the most vicious voice she could summon, in which wasn't much, since she loved me too much to be rash. Then again, there was no way anyone could see Hinata being a bitch –although she could be though.

"I tried-"

"No, you didn't," she retorted sharply.

"Fine, I didn't. But at least I found it really weird that he is making this vacation take place in a designated area such as this."

"Do you think…"

"Think what?"

"That Jiraiya-sama will peek at us?"

"By 'us' you mean you girls?"

"What else do you think I am talking about?"

"Right…" I replied, somewhat dreary over this issue. "Yeah… come to think of it, I am kind of suspicious about the entire ordeal about sending me with you instead of allowing me to stay with them."

Hinata, as expected, did not find my philosophy to be a problem at all. In fact, she disagreed on a majority of my logic, but she chose to counter it with grace than brutality. "Maybe you are thinking too deep. I mean, Jiraiya-sama was clearly doing a favour for me." Then I felt her arms tightening our embrace, and standing there like an idiot, I was blushing as she half moaned, half spoke in my chest. "If he didn't, I won't be hugging you right now."

I had to keep my act together, and thus, I tried my greatest to defeat my timidity for good. Why couldn't results just come instead of itching its way slowly? "You just don't know Jiraiya, Hinata," I said, kind of bluntly, "I find this trip awfully suspicious, if you want my opinion that is."

"Well, this vacation wasn't intended to kill you or any of us," she said, filled with an unbelievable amount of delight and optimism, and in which I never knew any human being on this wretched existence could invoke if their sanity was still on track. "We might as well have a good time."

"Correct that. Hinata, this trip was never meant to kill _you_."

"And it's going to kill you?"

"Probably."

"You're too solemn about things. You changed so much, Naruto-kun. Can't you do this for me? All you need to do is have fun, have a good time, and be careful at the springs."

"I should be saying this instead of you, you know," said I, as I proceeded to kiss her cheek because she deserved one, "I know I won't get peeked at no matter what. I am a guy after all."

At the same time, I detected someone coming for us. That invader happened to be my perverted sensei, conveniently.

"Flirting again, I see," he began, taking big, clumsy, old man steps with an unknown shopping bag swinging on his left arm, "I know you like Hinata-chan, Naruto!" That caused the girl beside me to have her cheeks burning for the hundredth time.

"Just because we were having a conversation, in which you kindly interrupted, that doesn't mean it should be considered flirting, sensei."

"Sometimes, Naruto, sometimes you can be so gay…"

That got my fire inside to enrage, ready to explode if provoked any further than necessary. "What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing, Naruto-sama," he returned his own contemptible sarcasm, and of course I needed to deliver some back later on, "Aren't you at least interested in what I may have in my bag?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Nani?"

"Here, Hinata-chan," he said, putting his right hand into his shopping bag before taking out two 600mL bottles of lemon green tea. He then handed her one. I took this opportunity to steal a glance over at the front gate of the hot spring inn, and I had to say that I was quite surprised to see Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru (with grins that really did not suit their usual attitude) handing Tenten, Sakura, and Ino a bottle of beverage. Tsunade and Shizune had one, too, and I only assumed Jiraiya gave that to them before he came to proceed with his insincere greeting. "I didn't know what flavour you liked, and so I got you something at random. That walk must have got you thirsty."

Hinata accepted it gratefully. It was safe to assume that any sort of negativity she had on him was starting to vanish, and what irritated me was that she had the legitimate reasons to do so. "Arigato, Jiraiya-sama…" stammered Hinata, as she handled the gift she received delicately, "And… I don't really mind what flavour I drink… a lot of them taste good after all…"

"Why are you calling me Jiraiya-sama all the time, Hinata-chan," he said, ruffling her hair purposely to tease her. Luckily, it went back into what it was in a matter of seconds. "I already said you can call me Jiraiya-kun. You know, to lighten up the tension of undying respect."

"Thank you… Jiraiya-kun…" Hinata promptly said back. I caught her intentions were still made due to Jiraiya's high status than do it completely willingly.

"That's more like it!"

I decided to join in this chat despite that I had no motives whatsoever other than to take the other drink that was in Jiraiya's hand. "Sensei, is that one for me?"

"This?" he questioned back, eyeing the cold drink in his hand, "Oh no, this is for me. Sorry, I didn't get you one nor did the other guys." He then slowly untwisted the cap before he allowed the freezing, delicious sweetness pour into his mouth as it reached his taste buds with utmost satisfaction like what a bitch would do. "You really should be having one."

"You could've bought me one," I said, clearly annoyed since I was neglected –more so deliberately.

"You do have money on you, right?" Jiraiya inquired, pointing to my pant pocket. "If you want one so much, then feel free to go to town and get one. I'll even tell you what shop I got it from."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" he questioned, mocking his curiosity.

"It's-"

"Rather than yelling at me, don't you hear Tsunade is calling for us? Come on now, you two, we need to get moving." Just when I was about to protest, Jiraiya beat me to it. This time, when his head half turned around, I felt my body froze up the moment I saw a one eyed stare, which the frostiest glaciers in this world could not match. What happened… how did his persona change this fast? No, that wasn't to blame… Why didn't I stay more on alert?

"And one more thing, Naruto-kun," my mentor continued despite my discomfort as his eyes remained the same before closing it like Ichimaru Gin from an anime I began have an interest on. His lips formed the same grin. "Two can play at this game. You are not the only one who knows how to act like an ass."

Again with the Merlin's Laugh… that was how he laughed this time as he walked slowly back to the crowd, leaving Hinata and I behind. I was devastated. Rather I was disgusted at myself for being so weak. In addition to everything, I detested that man to the core. How dared he just barge in as if it was nothing! Why did he have to interfere like a mother-fucker?

This was one of the facts that I disliked Jiraiya –not like that whenever he gained knowledge Jiraiya made it public didn't piss me off enough. How he acted fatherly or as someone who showed care could agitate me greatly, since there was always something that forbade me to drop all my guard. It wasn't elusive, yet it was so close in my grasp that it frustrated me to no end every time I fail to realize what it was.

I wanted to kill somebody –anybody. A life would be enough to ease this relentless rage. But someone seized my arm before I charged it up with raw chakra. I was surprised to see Hinata holding it, and her eyes were looking into mine kindly, as though she wanted me to stop and watch hers with the same lovingness she showed right at that moment. Not only did my master lust for sex, she also craved for blood from time to time; and now, I was in the mood to terminate.

However, just seeing the Hyuuga princess' exquisiteness calmed my mind.

"Don't be mad, Naruto-kun," she said, squeezing my hand gently, "This isn't something that is worth getting pissed off about. It's just not worth it."

"Don't you understand how angry I am, Hinata?" I roared, struggling as hard as I could. The results were little, if anything. What did she do to me that made me stop to this extent? No matter, the important thing was that I halted before my rage consumed me fully. "Hinata…"

"Feel better now?" she asked, overflowing with sincere concern over my well being as she continued to rub my hand, showing that she cared. I swallowed hard before I nodded to reply. "Are you okay?"

"Not bad enough that I want to end my life," I replied, releasing all the tension in my body as I took in a silent deep breath.

"Don't say things like that,"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"You always say that people don't understand," said Hinata, looking at me intently, "What makes you so sure that people are as ignorant as you say they are? Maybe I do understand, Naruto-kun. Maybe I know how to sympathize for you because Neji-ni-san did that for me when my father was still an ass to me. So don't you go around accusing everyone to be a negligent fool, Naruto-kun, I completely know how it feels like to have a guardian like him."

"You do?" I examined Hinata, completely touched by her wisdom. Obviously, I chose to keep my astonishment to an absolute minimum than to make it explode.

"Yeah," she chirped, smiling with glee as she seized my cheek to kiss it. To my surprise, I actually kissed her back on the forehead. She, needless to say, radiated like a strawberry, or it just wouldn't be Hinata anymore. "Naruto-kun…"

"You know what," I said, taking her by the chin before pulling her in slightly for our faces to be close, "I really do think that I will love you eventually."

"You mean that?" she inquired, filling with bright hope. From the look of this scenario, she wanted me to kiss her again –but more intimately and on the correct spot than the forehead. Sadly to say, I wasn't that bold yet.

"I do, Hinata, I do."

She became so happy that all downhearted events that happened earlier were completely forgotten; a wretched hindrance of the past. She snatched my right hand with her caring ones as she pulled me back towards the inn. "Come on, Naruto-kun," she said, enlightened with sincere rapture, "Let's make this into the best trip ever!"

When she desired the outcome to be as such, it was hard for me to destroy her hopes. In the end, I grinned, squeezing her hand warmly as the two of us ran back to join the crowd.

Hinata was indeed a shocker.

_**(Inside the Inn, twenty five minutes later)**_

Without having a need whatsoever to elaborate, it was only logical to have the women and men to have their own party rooms, in which, of course, gave access to our bedrooms. Our room wasn't that awful; in fact, I had to say the owner of this place –and perhaps associates- gave some thought in decorating it. Surprisingly, there was a Japanese flag nailed beside the door as… a hood ornament? There were plenty of antiques in the right places, and the design was chiefly influenced by older folks who assumed that they were educated enough to be fashionable in art.

Even so, although they might be educated well, they weren't professional enough to identify what was necessary compared to what was not. In short, smart wanna-bes.

In this six hundred square feet living room had two short tables that was adequate to sit eight right in the middle; the beige coloured walls gave this room a bright atmosphere, in which I desperately needed; the west end consisted of a 32 inch TV with great sound systems and several game consoles with several games matching the respective game systems; there was also a small kitchen from the south west corner for us to cook anything we wished. The east side had four slide doors although we had five of us in here, and Jiraiya, unfortunately, kicked me out and assigned me to another bedroom, but I was allowed to use any of their available facilities until a vast majority of the group went to sleep.

In short, I wasn't all too welcomed.

The north wall was filled with slide doors and windows, in which led to the balcony, where the hot springs were right below us by three stories. Not the greatest sight, I had to say, since all we could watch were males taking their baths or dip. As I stepped outside to the balcony –alone, mind you- I grimaced to see that other rooms in this hotel were able to actually witness some scenery, where as we had to watch men in a hot pool doing their business. Worse was what was built on the left side. There was a tall brown wall, reaching the rooftop of this four-story building, serving the purpose as a divider to prevent neither gender to peek another during their baths.

In my honest opinion, I believed it was made for the protection of the women; unless women were much more vicious than men when it came to sexual urges that males cherished the wall more than anything during their time in the springs. Evidently, that was a sight very unruly to see. As I gazed upon it again, I certainly did not look too fortified, but its existence was enough to do its job perhaps. From my location, which was, unfortunately, fifteen feet away from the wall, there was no way I could take a look at what was behind it. It was a secure security; at least that was what I assumed.

Then again, maybe I was too ahead of myself.

Did I mention the girls were in the room that was west from ours?

"Naruto," called Jiraiya from inside the living room, "Come in."

I did as I was ordered, moving like a stoic, passive shinobi would before standing in front of him as he handed me something. "What's this?" I asked out of curiosity in a powerfully flat voice.

"Your key to your room," he replied, curling my hand together to hold the precious key safely, "Don't lose it, okay? Your room is the one across from us, room 329."

"I understand. Oh, is it a good room?"

"Better than your bedroom, that's for sure."

I liked his comparison; not like I told him out loud. Praising Jiraiya was no different from intentionally falling into a bear trap.

"Yo, Neji," said Lee, surprisingly energetic, "Let's have a contest when we are in the waters! We shall test our lungpower to see who can stay underwater the longest!"

"I don't know, Lee," said Shikamaru, and not the Hyuuga genius, "Even I wouldn't mind that much if this was a swimming pool, but the water here is truly hot. You sure you want to do something that ridiculously dangerous?"

To my surprise, and Shikamaru's, Neji, even if he found Lee's challenge to be as messed up as Michael Jackson's face, found the idea amusing, and perhaps it was worth a shot to try it out. Neji changed –a lot, actually.

"You know what," the said genius announced, putting his hand on his hips confidently, "We don't come to the hot springs too often, why not give it a try?" Shikamaru and I, unbelievably, stared at them (more or less Neji) after that ridiculous, yet profound, statement. Was he really the same Neji I used to know? Somehow, I liked the old him more despite he was the absolute ass amongst the Konoha twelve. Compared to Neji, Sasuke was a joke - an imitation of the real deal.

"You're not serious…" said I, choking a little, "Are you wearing a… wire? Did Tenten promise you sex if you keep winning Lee at these challenges?"

Neji steamed up, but not without a blush. "What the hell are you talking about, Naruto!"

"Nothing that wouldn't embarrass you, my dear friend,"

Shikamaru, luckily, did not stop his witty mouth that spoke more intellectual statements than mine. "Naruto's got a point," the Nara chunnin stated, putting both his hands behind his head, "You really have been acting crazy ever since you and Tenten became… friends… I doubt if her nature didn't rub off on you. You are a daring person from day one I knew you, but now… you are a crazy audacious hot-blooded sucker."

"Perhaps that was too harsh," said I, wondering if that was going too far. After five seconds of consideration, I considered my prior words invalid.

"None of you are going to do any crazy shit, okay," I heard a voice coming from the west direction. And I felt my eyes close slightly when I saw Jiraiya kneeling next to the wall with a cup over his ears, as if he was trying to listen to whatever audible from the other room. "I am responsible for your safety," the sannin said, "So no stupid dares, you hear?"

"But, Jiraiya-sama," said Lee, somewhat curious at what my mentor was doing, "What are you up to…"

"Quiet down, Lee. I am trying to gather information…"

"Information?" I repeated in an inquiring fashion, "Now?"

I had a bad feeling about this… And he was complaining about us doing stupid dares?

What a hypocritical bitch my sensei was; and still is today…

* * *

"This is perfect," said Sakura and Ino in unison, dropping their bags near the short table, "This is so nice!"

Tenten, who opened the window to allow some fresh air to enter, looked over to her lover's cousin and smiled when she noticed Hinata was in her timid form. "What's wrong, Hinata?" she asked out of kindness and genuine care, "You seem unhappy."

"Oh no," said Hinata, snapping out of her dazed state, "You're mistaken, Tenten, I am not unhappy. I am really happy!" The Hyuuga princess made a big, cute smile, "See, I am happy."

"You looked like you were getting a trance from the clouds,"

"Am I?" Judging from her voice, she was losing interest and strength in this conversation before her eyes trailed to the blue skies.

"Are you thinking about Naruto?"

"What?"

"I know you are thinking about him," said Tenten, crossing her arms understandingly, "I think about Neji just like you do. Maybe not as often as you, since I see him regularly, but in your case, I bet his return was like a blessing –or a providence. I have to admit that I am glad that he came back, too."

"You do?"

"I feel happy for you,"

"Thank you, Tenten,"

"Did you confess to him yet?"

Hinata slowly nodded to return her friend's question. What surprised Tenten was that Hinata's response did not appear to be too energetic. Subject matters that related to love usually had delightful results, and if the outcome was the opposite, it was tough for Tenten to picture anything hopeful. She just hoped that her next words did not transform into tools that could wound Hinata emotionally knowing how emotional the innocent, adorable, younger girl truly was.

"Um…" began the weapon mistress, scratching her head a little, "So you confessed?"

"Yes."

"Did he… Did Naruto… reject you?" There, she finally said it. Those were one of the toughest words that she had to say in her life. One praying continuously repeated in her head, hoping that Hinata did not take it too hard. To her comfort, Hinata did not seem to react. She was calm; too calm.

"No, he didn't."

"Oh! So he accepted you? Then you should be happy, Hinata! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"He didn't accept it either…"

"Then what did he do?"

"He said… Naruto-kun said that he might love me… eventually…"

Tenten felt like exploding, and perhaps she had an incredible urge to march out of her room and come by mine to strangle me by the neck until I declared out loud to the world that I loved Hyuuga Hinata. Of course, that didn't happen, or I would be making love to the said girl by now. Without me knowing, until Hinata told me later on, the Hyuuga princess saved me by calming Tenten down to a reasonable state. Even so, Tenten still contained a lot of dangerous power that was waiting patiently for the perfect victim.

"Don't stop me, Hinata-imouto," the older chunnin lady announced, trying to pry out of the pathetic hold Hinata temporarily made up, "I am going to kick his ass. I just came up with something better. I'll break his ligaments! How dare he not know how to appreciate a gorgeous, loving girl like you? You know what, he doesn't deserve you."

"He does, Tenten-nee-chan," corrected Hinata softly and delicately. In an indirect way, it was a soothing way to relieve anyone's emotional tensions that was threatening to erupt like a massive volcano, "He is just confused. He needs more time."

"Time? Who needs time to think about loving you? I love you, too, as a sister, of course, and I didn't need the so-called 'time' that Naruto require. I know sisterly love is different from romantic love, but you know what, Hinata, you are very lovable. I will strongly believe that Naruto is an idiot if he doesn't find it in his heart to know how great you really are."

The Hyuuga princess flushed up with a fusion of humility and embarrassment; somewhat delighted but shocked at how her friend could compliment and praise her to a degree where Hinata never even considered herself to be. Was she that great in people's eyes? If she was, she sure felt good about her qualities for once. At the same time, she was grateful to Tenten to lift her spirits from the depths of the abyss to decent.

"Arigato… Tenten-nee-chan…" Hinata stammered, blushing intensely as she remembered all those compliments she received. "Really… thank you so much…"

"Don't mention it,"

"Tenten, Hinata!" Tsunade shouted to catch their attention, and in which the two mentioned girls did comply, "You guys can talk later during the day. What we need to do is unpack and get to the springs as soon as possible. The sooner I get a dip, the sooner I can drink some sake!" Hinata felt her eyes turning into slits, and Tenten was no exception. Both sannins on this trip shared a problematic problem. The male was a professional pervert, and this one adored gambling and alcohol. In fact, they were such addicts to their own dilemmas that universities and colleges, if there were any in that era, would hire them as professors to teach students how to be the best pervert, or the best drunk at the age of 25.

Not being cynical or anything, but I had an extremely good sense that their student could come back a several years after graduation and share their successes. In theory, recalling old times and generously offering insightful knowledge was a good quality to have. Then again, it wasn't that great when they say things such as 'I hit the jackpot of drinking ten bottles of sake without getting drunk'. Or 'I've become a millionaire –millionaires are billionaires after taxes- solely by grifting', or perhaps 'I grope women so well that they actually like being groped!'

Who knew what the future held? I had plenty of philosophies in my head that had yet to be released to the general public. If anyone picked up being a drunk, there was a high possibility that in their accident report to the Hokage would look something like this: the pedestrian looked very indecisive in buying a piece of candy, so I smashed my beer bottle over their head to have an extreme makeover. Or maybe 'I knew the poor guy would not make it to the other side of the road when I stabbed him during my deep intoxication'.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura, taking off her top, showing off a crimson red low-cut swimsuit, in which showed enough of her developing cleavage. To be more precise, if she lowered it by a centimeter, she would reveal some areas that were considered forbidden –and possibly have bloody results if any males were nearby. "I want to take a swim early."

"You really won't be needing that kawaii (cute) swimsuit, Sakura," said the Hokage, patting her student on the head, as though she was her mother, "Hot springs don't require you to be wearing anything."

Hinata gulped nervously. "We are going in there naked?"

"Well, of course we are going in there naked. Don't worry about it, Hinata, it's just us women. No men would be taking a peek at us, so don't you worry. Everything underneath those clothes of yours will be our little secret." Hinata, on the contrary, still did not find those words promising enough. Something just kept nagging her about this whole ordeal that she couldn't identify despite her efforts. Probably due to something I said, I guessed. As the Hyuuga girl raised her head to look at Shizune, she was curious as to know why Shizune wasn't feeling all too comfortable about it also. Hinata was a sharp girl, she knew Shizune was old enough to banish the inferiority to compare her body with the other girls because there was a confident, yet distinct, aura. Even so, Hinata could not deny that Shizune felt something… irritating, as if it was almost elusive.

"I don't know if we should do that, Tsunade-sama," warned the Hokage's attendant with good intentions.

"And why not?"

"I don't know if it would be safe enough…"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ino, very inquisitive as to know what Shizune could be so worried about on a peaceful, relaxing, unsuspicious day. Little did she know, there wasn't anything but fear, fright, and concern.

"I have no intention of going in there with anything," declared the Hokage sharply. She was as stubborn as I was when a decision was made. If she had that much dedication to her choices, perhaps a marriage would do her fine. "Clothing in hot springs is nothing but a restriction. It feels so much better wearing nothing."

"That's not what I meant though," Shizune pestered on, hoping that her master would understand where she was coming from. "I mean, Jiraiya-sama is here as well. What if he planned something, and he got the others with him too… what if they all have some intentions that we don't know of? You know Jiraiya-sama more than any of us combined, Tsunade-sama, and you know he is a real pervert."

"I wouldn't worry that much about it," said Sakura casually, displaying no signs of uneasiness although Shizune poured her heart out to give out her caution out of generosity. "Everything is going to be fine, I swear it."

"Yeah," added Tsunade, brimming with assurance, "Jiraiya is not that openly perverted. He knows when to stop and be serious about things."

* * *

"Oh, but I _AM_ openly perverted," said Jiraiya in a whisper, in which only he could hear, "You girls are really naïve… I am glad… Just watch out when Jiraiya-sama lays eyes on you all…" Now, he was in his own fantasy world where his imaginations went wild, and it became involuntarily audible to those within ten centimeter radius of him. "Obviously Tsunade will be my big prey… but those other ladies with her are no small fries either… I am in heaven… I am so happy… Everyone is perfect in their own way!"

Now he was just talking shit.

"Baka-yaro," I called out, forcefully bringing him back to reality, "What the hell are you doing, sensei?"

"What, what, what? You called, Naruto?"

"Rather than kneeling next to wall as if that is your son, maybe you want to get going perhaps? Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee… well, seem to be more impatient than I thought about the springs…" Whatever I just said was only half of it. Actually, their faces carried a thick blush; especially Lee when he held his fist with courage along with eyes that shot out passionate fire, which was adequate to burn up potatoes.

What had gotten into them anyway? They were sure much weirder than I first anticipated. I mean, people change, but their base morals and values should not alter this greatly. It was almost like they were desperate to enter those hot springs. For what reason though, I kept asking myself over and over but found no answer. There was no speck of want to dip in the waters, and yet they insisted to go. Something else was driving them, but I didn't want to be too skeptical about this, and definitely over my friends. However, I wasn't given a choice.

Did they want to peek at the girls?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"We can finally go at last," said Lee, appearing even more cheerful than he was a second ago, "Come on, Jiraiya-sama, let's get moving."

"I think we can enjoy this," commented Neji, stretching out his arm as it made a cracking sound, "It has been a while. Naruto, you coming with us?"

"I think staying here serves my purpose more," said I as I opened my backpack to take out a novel that I was planning to read. If Hinata saw this, she would declare it as a deliberation to ruin the moments and purpose of this vacation. Imagine her ordering me to kiss her than to read a book. It could happen. But as long as I was out of her sight range, whatever I did was my own freedom, in which I cherished.

The expressions on their faces told me I was going to miss something enormous if I chose not to show up. However, as exciting as it could be, neither male told me what it was; as if they believed I knew what it was from the start. I had a general idea until I saw that 'grin' plastering all over Jiraiya's face. By then, I did not wish to be involved –for a very good cause, no doubt.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" questioned a curious Shikamaru, hopefully he was asking for it for the sake of my well being, "Shouldn't you be enjoying the sensations of the springs when you are in a hot spring inn?"

"It's too early for me to take a bath," I said, wordlessly praying that my justifications were suffice, "I had my share of fun before, don't worry. Oh yeah, I think taking a dip during the night is a lot better; it gives off the right mood. And if I dip in now, I wouldn't have the spirit to go in again."

"You really don't know what you are missing," said Neji in a voice where he held onto to his opinions very strongly. In another perspective, perhaps he was disappointed in my choice making skills, and of course, he thought of it as it though it was from the bottom of the food chain. He had such a straight face that most inferiors would possibly, unfortunately, give in immediately. However, I was not one of such.

"Don't mind me, Neji," I said back, "You can tell me all about it upon your return. I will be more than willing to offer my freetime to listen."

I was certain that everyone caught my thick layer of sarcasm. Against intellectual individuals, other than Lee, perhaps, my sharp-tongued attitude was destroyed before I had time to build up on it. It didn't matter in the long run though; all they needed to know was that I was not the smallest bit interested. I would try a more direct approach next time around.

"Very well, Naruto," said Jiraiya, seeing no meaning trying to convince me with his petty perverted ways, "Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, we should get going."

Just before they went, I could not help myself but to remind them of one more thing.

"Just try to enjoy your baths… Try not to do anything… stupid, okay?"

Jiraiya grimaced slightly, slowly pondering what I could have meant by that. In the end, luckily, he banished it as though I never said it from the start and hurried his new teenage friends towards the hot springs, leaving me all alone to do anything I saw fit.

I guessed the best thing left for me to do was to watch them from above in order to see if Jiraiya was going to peek at the girls, in which I had much confidence that was exactly his plan right from the beginning. I just hoped my witty thinking did not prove to be correct.

My reading wouldn't finish itself; I had no other choice but to flip open to the first page and began absorbing the fine art of Japanese literature from there.

**_(20 minutes later, down in the waters; women's side) _**

"This water is the best!" moaned Sakura in complete satisfaction as she slipped into the waters with nothing but a towel –that was the size of a washcloth, or slightly bigger. She certainly did not care about her body, since Tsunade saw it plenty of times during her injuries. I would not have expected Sakura's body to have encountered wounds before; not when I saw no scars whatsoever when she was clothed.

Tsunade, who was beside her, grinned happily. "Going in naked is a lot better, right, Sakura-chan?" Her young apprentice nodded delightfully in return, in which, needless to say, increased Tsunade's pride by a great deal because her philosophies were right for once.

Shizune, opposed to her master and Sakura, was a little self-conscious. Not that she was ashamed of her body, but rather something uneasy roamed the air, as if she could smell it. In fact, just in case anything did happen, she lowered herself as much as possible so only her nose, eyes, and hair were revealed to skies. At the same time, it was undeniable to say that the waters did feel nice.

"This small breeze surely makes the waters better," commented Ino, who had her washcloth on top of her head, and obviously had nothing on her under the waters.

"The temperature is perfect, too," added a content Tenten, sitting at the edge of the springs with her legs dipped in only. But she wasn't as bold yet to remove the towel that was attached to her like a second skin. Eventually, she would remove it though. The weapon mistress took in a quiet breath, and a smile came upon her face when she felt this was divine heaven where no one needed to be sad or ashamed of anything.

"Where is Hinata?" Sakura suddenly questioned.

"Is she still inside, Tenten?" asked Ino, shifting her eyes towards the older chunnin. The blond kunoichi had a mean glare for a second, obviously jealous at Tenten's gorgeous figure. Just by looking at her covered breasts made Ino somewhat envious, since not only were they large at the best aspect, the shape and development of it was growing all too nicely. Ino looked at her own for a second and frowned. Sure, her breasts were fine, too. They had size, texture, but when it was compared to Tenten's it was no contest.

"She said that she should take a shower before she comes in," replied Tenten, looking a little worried.

"That is sure a long shower then," commented Shizune, allowing her head out of the water, "Does she know what she is missing? I am sure Hinata-chan would love it in here."

Tenten, being like Hinata's older sister than she never had, took the initiative to remove herself from the springs and headed back towards the changing room area with only a washcloth size towel in front of her. All the women took this opportunity to inspect Tenten's backside, and they came to a conclusion that Tenten had a frame that every male would want. There was no subtlety to her sexiness; it was downright obvious, but Tenten's nature spoke otherwise. A very hidden attitude, yet an obvious seductiveness. As Neji would say it, she was a fusion of both traits, in which Sakura and Ino were deadly envious about.

"Hinata," called Tenten, trying to be as quiet, yet audible at the same time. "Are you ready yet?"

"No…" a stammered replied came from the inside, "Give me some more time…"

"You have been in there for over ten minutes now. How long could you possibly take?"

"It's just that… I am not really used to these things… I'm… embarrassed…"

"There is nothing to be shy about, Hinata-imouto-chan," Tenten always used the word imouto, or little sister in English language, to give Hinata more confidence. Or perhaps she did it to show that she cared. "We won't laugh at you or anything. I am sure your body is just fine."

"You're saying that because you have good breasts!"

The weapon mistress' face radiated a bright red when she heard that. The other ladies behind her nodded in agreement –to Tenten's discomfort, of course. She knew that she needed to pull of something quick.

"But… But…" It was extensively difficult to maintain her voice in tact. Curse that heavy blushing! At the same time, Tenten took this opportunity to look down onto her mounds, and she had to admit that they were considerably large. They were good shaped, too, as a matter of fact. Actually, they were large enough for her to suck on it if she ever had a desire to do so. It was no wonder why every guy looked at her whenever she walked by –not like that she never noticed though, but at this moment, she was a bit too self aware. "But you have good breasts, too. You just keep hiding it. There is nothing to be shameful about. In fact, you have beautiful breasts!"

Hinata was not easily convinced. Sometimes, she was fairly stubborn, but to a degree where it was considered annoying. "You are just saying that! I am not coming out!"

"You don't know what you are missing though!" Sakura shouted back from the waters.

"I don't care!"

The Hyuuga princess surely did not seem like a loud person. Then again, under these circumstances, it was not too surprising to destroy her usual character to get her way. A person had too many masks, and that alone already gave me enough problems in trusting people. At the same time, Tenten's next move shocked almost everyone, provided if we were there to see it.

Wild as a boar, she marched right back in the change room and literally pushed Hinata from behind out of the exit to reveal her to the light we called 'outside'. Hinata, having nothing but a towel that was long enough to cover her sizeable breasts and womanhood, was struggling with no means to stop until Tenten stopped her pushing. And needless to say, the weapon mistress had no intentions to end her efforts after getting Hinata this far out of the change room. However, with limited amount of coverage, Hinata's constant movements did not help the towel from staying on Tenten's moist body; especially not when she was beginning to brush through this ordeal with victory.

In addition to this female catfight, both of them were making quite a bit of squirming, fighting sounds, in which unintentionally sounded really erotic. And when it became audible to those who could not witness it with their eyes, naturally they would only assume that a sex scene was happening.

Moving my eyes from my book to the male pool below me, I remained as stoic as I could when I saw my friends and mentor butt naked while attaching themselves at the large wooden barrier. Their ears glued themselves at it as well, as though they were trying to eavesdrop upon what was happening to the other side. I noticed their blushes (Jiraiya had a naughty grin, if I might add) and in an immediate instant I figured out what was going on. Perhaps I should have expected this right from the start (not that I didn't though) but something pulled me back. Sure, I knew the women did not deserved to be taken advantage of because they were innocent, yet at the same time Jiraiya would not learn if I interfered.

After all my constant blabbing, should I step in? It all depended on how the situation went. I, being the intellectual one amongst the males (that word was used very loosely obviously), decided to stay up here for the games to erupt. Hopefully, the outcome would not be too devastating for this place. I prayed to Kami-sama for this inn to remain in one piece after everything was finished.

At the meantime, I pleasured myself with some more reading.

Of course, I hoped for good results.

* * *

"Was that…" choked the Hyuuga genius, coughing, face rivaling a tomato, "Was that Tenten… and Hinata-sama…" His face was fully red from experience "hot-spring-audio-sex", a term in which I made up at the moment, and any further blushing could cause him to suffer from blood inefficiency.

"Never knew Tenten was such a…" Lee could not even find the words to explain it. It was too overwhelming to bear.

"A bisexual?" finished Shikamaru, believing that it was the right answer.

"You're wrong!" snapped Lee, shaking a fist, "Tenten-chan is not a bisexual! How could say something so undignified about our friend, Shikamaru-san?"

"It's kind of hard for me to believe that when she is making love to Hinata, you know. Man, I can't believe that cute Hinata here is also one of them… what a shame, too… Must be difficult for Neji to bear, since the two most important girls in his life are screwing with another. His image would be scarred forever-"

"Urusai! (Shut up)" screamed Neji in a very non-Hyuuga Neji attitude, "You have no idea what you are talking about here! So stop making such accusations!"

"From what I am hearing right now, they seem to be having a good time,"

Neji, for once, was speechless. Words were throbbing in his throat and he did not have the courage to blurt them out. Never had he ever been so ashamed –and definitely had legitimate reasons.

Jiraiya, although enjoying the sounds coming from the other side, did not agree with Shikamaru. "They aren't making love, Neji." Hearing upon that comment, a spark of hope radiated from the Hyuuga genius.

"Is that true, Jiraiya-sama?" questioned Neji.

"Yes, and that's because I hear no orgasm sounds."

The three males paled up brimming with stun and partially disgust. "You can hear orgasm sounds…? What…"

"Maybe you guys are still young; perhaps that's why you guys never practiced generating chakra to your ears to increase your listening. I, on the other hand, am wise and filled with wisdom to love and share, have found a need to require this skill and not to mention is has brought me a lot of wealth and information, too. Oh, damn it, I was so desperately happy for a moment believing that Tenten and Hinata-chan were lesbians! That would have been so amazing!"

The three guys remained silent, but Neji was more or so sickened by it. What he was mad about was how he was half-wanting that to become a reality. Sure, he was disgusted at himself, but not without cherishing the moment of being safe from being discovered. Was this a sign of cowardice or was it being undignified. I knew nothing anymore, nor did I have the heart to start eradicating my ignorance. After all, not wanting to be a pervert was a lot wiser opposed to those who transformed to such with a passion; mainly Jiraiya, of course.

"Isn't that going a bit too extreme?" asked Shikamaru, surprised that he managed to keep a straight tone.

"Imagining Tenten and my cousin as lesbians… if you weren't a sannin, I would have hit you…" Neji said.

Then something unexpected happen right then and even I had a hard time refraining myself from reacting.

"Iiiieeee!" I heard a girl voice carrying much shyness and timidity screaming as if some protection was removed from her forcefully out of her consent, "My towel!"

Once I leered down to my friends, somehow I grew angry when I saw Lee's nose shooting out a deadly nosebleed, in which could kill him if his bleeding ceased to stop. From what I could gather at this second, the crimson, thick fruit punch might not stop until it ended his life.

"Lee!" Shikamaru called out as he went catching Lee's head before it smashed against the rock ground, "Are you okay… God, you are losing a lot of blood!"

"Hinata-san…" gasped the taijutsu master as if he was breathless, "So cute… she's the best… even better than Sakura-san…"

"Don't fantasize about Hinata-sama like that, Lee!" scorned Neji, face blushing like I never expected. Well, I didn't think that Neji could survive living up to the Hyuuga name if he ever developed a blush (not like Hyuuga's can't blush or anything) since frailness was a destruction to stoicness, and Neji's decision must never be countered.

What a bitch...

"Gomen-ne… Neji… I… can't help it…"

"Bastard!"

"That's why I hate kids these days…" said Jiraiya as he shifted into his solemn self, in which was played an expert or possibly even the professional. Hell, he was a master at his 'art'! "They can't seem to handle such small play." When he turned around to face the teens, Neji and Shikamaru felt a jolt searing through their bodies when their eyes laid upon Jiraiya's face –which was covered with blood coming out from the nose.

"Jiraiya-sama…"

"You're bleeding like crazy…" Shikamaru added, equally disturbed and worried. "And you were saying about kids…"

"Now that you've mentioned it," said the sannin, "I feel like I'm bleeding inside my chest…"

"Don't just stand there and bleed, Jiraiya-sama," pleaded Neji. Shikamaru had quite an honourable begging face, too. "Teach us how to have ultrasonic hearing. We need to listen just as much as you do."

"Fine, just focus your chakra into your ears and it should work like a charm."

And so they followed the instructions loyally before they joined in to eavesdrop. Neji and Shikamaru were surprised to discover how much they could actually pick up with chakra in their hearing. This was a natural gold mine for the perverted!

"Let's drill some holes, too. I am dying to see Hinata-chan and practically everyone else naked!"

* * *

Sakura's smile was as evil as I imagined it to be, and Ino was no exception. Poor Hinata was suffering from a timidity crisis, where she did not dare to come out of the water without her protection. It appeared that to encourage Hinata to be more open, Ino and Sakura –being good friends, hopefully- grabbed the towel away from Hinata's slim, yet gorgeous body. As a result, Hinata immediately slipped herself into the waters to conceal her body from everyone else while blushing furiously at the meantime. She never thought her friends could pull off something out of pure insanity. And from then, she never came out from the springs other than her head.

I sure could have used a moment to enjoy Hinata's arcane sexiness. Wait, what was I thinking?

"Oh, come on, Hinata," Sakura said, trying to persuade her friend to eliminate all bashfulness, "It's only between us girls from here and out. No need to be shy. You saw my body, too, so show me yours."

"You were willing to show it though," murmured the Hyuuga girl, blowing some bubbles in the water, "Give me back my towel… I need it."

"Oh, no you don't," Ino chirped in, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "What is there to be scared about. You are really pretty, you know that?"

Hinata, as a timid girl, shook her head repeatedly –and hurriedly- with a thick blush on her face. She, surely enough, did not find Ino's comments to be legitimate. "I'm not pretty…"

"Oh, yes, you are," Sakura stated, poking Hinata's rear to make her squeal in embarrassment. The others, needless to say, took entertainment in it with a good laugh. "There is no way that Naruto would resist this pretty face. I know he won't last long before you." The gaze was more than uncomfortable to Hinata's taste, but she was not strong enough to ignore it. I could only sympathize for her, provided if I was there in person to witness it.

"Why are you talking about Naruto-kun, Sakura?" Hinata frantically looked around to find an escape path, but found it hopeless when she discovered there was none for her to choose from. Luckily, Tsunade and Shizune went to another side of the springs to have their enlightening discussions with another since they knew the teenagers needed their bonding time with another. However, Hinata had a strong feeling that they were talking about me in some ways. Expressions never lied –even a cunning person such as me had a difficult time to harbor up true emotions.

"Because we know you are crazy about him," answered Tenten, also having an evil look, "To be blunt, I am kind of crazy about him, too."

"I thought you like Neji," said Ino, splashing some water Tenten's full breasts, "You can't go around stealing Hinata's future, you know. Naruto is hers."

"No one said that I like him romantically, Ino," corrected the weapon mistress, snickering a purposeful dark grin, "I am just thankful that he changed Neji into what he is, or I wouldn't have made him open up, like how I opened up for him. And I still have not said a thank you for what he had done for me indirectly, and I think he doesn't even know I feel this way. I am very grateful to him, you guys…"

"You could have said something to him on our way here, Tenten-nee-chan," said Hinata, putting a hand on her beloved non-biological sister's shoulder, "Naruto-kun wouldn't brush you off. He's kind. I know that."

"I didn't want to ruin the mood. Besides, you were swooning all over him, Hinata-imouto-chan,"

Hinata blushed up with a full force of discomfort. "No, I wasn't… I wasn't swooning over Naruto-kun… I gave him space… from time to time…" The disbelieving looks she received were no help whatsoever. Hinata only sighed with a touch of failure before she tried again. "Okay… I tried to give him space…"

"You don't need to, Hinata," suggested Ino encouragingly; her inner fires burning with a passionate glow. "You have to hog him, like, make sure he won't have much private time to himself."

"Naruto needs no space when he needs to find out that he needs love to survive," stated Sakura, almost profoundly. "And I know that he's a real big pervert. And as far as perverts go, I know they can't resist a woman's pair of breasts –especially if the size and shape are good. Hinata, what bra size do you wear?"

"I can't answer that, Sakura!" the Hyuuga girl shrieked, moving her hands to hide her chest from her friends –who were, unfortunately- as if they were dangerous predators that loved to torment their prey before devouring it.

"Why not? I am trying to help you."

"What good is it to tell you my breast size?"

"So we would know if Naruto would like your body or not."

"He doesn't care about that, Sakura!"

"Sure he does, Hinata, don't be silly. Come on, tell me."

She knew she was defeated. "I wear… 35… D…" Hinata finished it with the thickest shade of red her cheeks could summon up. She couldn't believe herself for spilling this secret. Her friends' next words clearly did not ease up any difficulty she was facing.

"You have such big breasts, Hinata!" cheered Ino, hugging the poor Hyuuga girl although both were naked. Hinata, no doubt, was too considerate to push anyone away forcefully besides in combat. She was really not used to situations such as these. I, of course, was no exception.

"A small, cute body with such a bust line…" murmured Sakura, shaking her fist as if it was controlled by envy, "I wish I had that… I so want bigger breasts…"

"They kind of get in the way…"

"Tenten's are even larger than yours," chirped Ino, "You don't see her having a problem!"

The weapon mistress flushed up immediately. "Hey," she declared, "leave me out of this! Don't start comparing my body like that."

"You are so gorgeous," said Sakura, taking the liberty to look at Tenten's perfectly, generous cleavage, and certainly a spot over ninety percent of the male population would die to leer at, "I wish I had breasts like you… and hips…"

"You are beautiful, too," commented Tenten, playing the humble, mature young woman, "Don't put yourself down like that."

"You got Neji already. I, unlike you, don't got anyone."

"Naruto likes you, you know," said Ino, who was still hugging Hinata and teasing her breasts, "You should have gave him a chance back then."

"You and I both know Naruto is Hinata's, Ino," replied Sakura, smiling understandingly for once, "Besides… he doesn't really like me like he used to… He grew out of it…"

"Don't you think Naruto has been acting really weird?" Tenten suddenly pointed out as she recalled how I reacted during the trip so far. Something seriously made her frown. Once that was brought to the crowd, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura gave some thought into the question. In fact, they agreed almost immediately. "I personally found it strange when Naruto told Hinata-imouto-chan that he needed more time to think about it when she confessed that she loved him. Come on now, who needs time to consider that?"

Sakura and Ino nearly jumped hearing that, in which made a great deal of discomfort to the Hyuuga princess as their nosy natures dominated their logic. "You confessed to him?" Sakura asked, ripping through all the emotional barricades to get straight into Hinata's heart.

"And he rejected you?" added Ino with equivalent amount of nosiness.

"He didn't reject me…" replied Hinata, smiling very uneasily. In fact, it was a miracle that her face was able to form a grin despite how weak and fragile it was. "He said-"

"That's the same as rejecting you!"

"No, it isn't!"

"What kind of retard would put your love on hold?" challenged Sakura angrily, "That idiot haven't changed a bit! First he was like an idiot altogether, you know, in a general sense… and now he is a moron in romance!" Hinata looked at her hands that were poking another with her index fingers. She was speechless although she tried to defend me, and I had an idea when a rampaging Sakura was on the loose, it was tremendously difficult to stop her. Hinata was too kind altogether; that was for certain.

"Giving him some more time isn't a problem, you guys…" Hinata tried persuading her friends who were the same age as her; mainly Sakura and Ino. However, she knew she wasn't having that much luck.

"It will be a problem when you give him too much freedom," corrected the pink haired chunnin, as if she was an expert when it came to love, "Men always want to pick the right girl, like how girls want to decide on the right guy before they get married. And if you don't keep him close, he will have choices on other women aside from you, and if I know him… that guy will try to flirt with all the girls available!"

Tenten had her doubts, but she couldn't deny the fact Sakura's justification carried a lot of sense for once. "Do you really think so?"

Ino, believing Sakura talked too much, decided to step in to show off her brilliant intellect to Hinata. "Of course forehead girl has a point, Tenten," Sakura's temple grew a thick, throbbing vein hearing that comment, "Besides, Naruto is so handsome! Just looking at him at the academy made me blush, but I couldn't do it in front of the students. There is this very distinct aura around him… like confidence, or perhaps maturity. But almost any girl would fall for him and I know that. If I wasn't dedicated to Shikamaru, well, I would've hogged him away from Hinata."

Hinata was in deep thought during Ino's blabbering. She thought about what Sakura and Ino told her, or rather constantly reminded her of, and gathered a consensus knowing that both accused me of being a womanizer. Jiraiya was the chief rationale for anyone to assume that I was like him, and I detested it to the core without having the capability to justify myself. Hinata became worried and self-conscious towards her relationship with me at that moment; if she chose not to be initiative and more aggressive with this, there was a chance that she might lose me.

Merely imagining it brought tears to her eyes.

In all honesty, I wasn't interested in any other women. Hell, having a romantic liking for Hinata was already too much for my taste. I was supposed to be stoic, hard working, an anti-pervert, a responsible individual who knew when to set things straight etc. Having Hinata in my life was more of a distraction than a simplification, because I did not know how to make her happy. Perhaps one day I would find that solution I longed for, but then again, I knew time was not being so friendly when that princess of mine always wanted my feelings to come to her as soon as possible. Even if her efforts got her results faster by a day, she thought it would be all worth it.

She sure loved me too much when I didn't deserve such greatness.

_Naruto-kun… would you ever consider on any girl other than me…

* * *

_

Hinata's imagination was vivid, wild, and imaginative. In less than a second, she already thought of a scenario. When she told me about it later, I wanted to question why she ever thought of such a thing. Here I was (in her head) in a strip club, sitting in the middle on one of those soft, rich, sway VIP red couches with a coffee table two feet in front of me that had multiple servings of liquor. With me in the center, there were at least six whores with large bust sizes waiting to have a piece of me in bed, and unfortunately, could only pick one despite one fucking on six was an offer that came once in a lifetime. Knowing that only one would be chosen the women were trying their best to seduce me, and surely enough it was more than satisfactory. Constant cleavage shots, panty shots, and sometimes my face would be buried in it just for them to score some points.

Hinata told me that I appeared to be having a blast of a time as I chugged down more wine as if I was swallowing beer.

I was fucked up by then. My highness rivaled Jiraiya's, or maybe even worse. I was laughing like a maniac; slapping those bitches asses; groping them by the breasts; pull the clothes that trapped their massive cleavages before using it as a pillow; I was just fucked up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, bitch," I said in Hinata's negative fantasy of horrors while my right hand was holding a mug of beer and my left was groping some woman's giant breasts, "Sannin-in-training! I am one of the richest mother-fuckers of all times, the best you have ever seen. It's a celebration! I am dying to lose my virginity! (Insert idiotic, yet maniac-like laughter) Hold my drink, bitch."

* * *

"Hinata-imouto-chan… Hinata!" The Hyuuga girl failed to detect that someone was talking to her until she raised her head. She gasped instantly when her focus was back together, not knowing she just zoned out and having Tenten so frightened at the same time. Hinata moved her hands to her cheek; she grew honestly surprised when they were warm and wet. These weren't the hot spring waters, but they were tears. Was she just crying? How did it happen? She just wept without noticing, and Tenten didn't even know what caused this ordeal. Despite that, she was there to make things better. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" whispered Hinata, wiping the last bit of her tears away. "I got too emotional, ne?"

"What were you thinking about just now?"

"Nothing much…"

"No, tell me. I want to know."

"It's nothing, really…"

"You're lying. You were thinking about Naruto, right?" Hinata, in return, looked away, and Tenten was confident that she struck the jackpot. She didn't want to do this, but being honest and straightforward seemed to be the best. However, her efforts were interrupted when she heard a male's exclamation. Normally, Tenten wouldn't have bothered, but right now she was naked and on the women's side of the springs. She shouldn't be hearing male voices, and especially not ones that contained incriminating information.

"Can't you guys stop talking about Naruto for a change!" the unknown voice shouted loudly in frustration. Then it was muffled as if some people forcefully made the man shut up. What in the hell was that? Tsunade, at that instant, flared up with maximum rage.

"Jiraiya!" the Godaime screamed in a threatening roar, "I know that is you!" That alerted the other girls almost immediately.

"Shimata! (Crap, curse it, shit etc.)" my mentor cursed, knowing that they have been discovered. I would be surprised if they weren't after that enormous deal of unnecessary yelling. It looked like their fun had to come to a premature end, but my fun was just beginning. If I knew Tsunade, she should be going ballistic right about… now…

"We've been found out?" Shikamaru questioned, sweat building up faster than a volcano generating lava, "Kuso…"

"Isn't that obvious?" yelled Lee in a desperate panic, "We better make a break for it… And fast!"

"Where are we going to run to?" Neji demanded, and he was already standing up and ready to take a quick sprint. He was fairly hysterical if I must say so myself. "We got no place to hide!"

"Oh, yes, we do," replied the lazy chunnin, pointing to the change room, "That is the only place that the girls won't look for us no matter how angry they are. I know they won't sacrifice image, pride, dignity to beat up a several perverted guys!"

"But Tenten isn't one of the ordinary! And either is Hinata-sama!"

"This is the only chance we got, dumbass!"

They heard another yell from the other side of the wall. They recognized that it belonged to the Godaime. "Jiraiya… You are really desperate to eat my fist, aren't you!"

Neji hurried even more –he clearly did that well when his end was near. "Oh damn it, I can feel her aura increasing… she might breach through! We got to move!"

"I'm leaving with or without you!" said Lee, abandoning his friends as he made a dash for the change room door. Shikamaru and Neji's eyes were as wide as saucers seeing that they were ditched. What happened to teamwork? Weren't they in this together? Surely enough they didn't want to die, and thus, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them while leaving the sannin, Jiraiya, behind.

"Matte! (Wait) Jotto matte!" Jiraiya called, legs weak and flimsy as jelly hearing upon Tsunade's blood lust, "Help me!" But his apprentices were long gone despite his protests. And in the next couple of seconds, the wooden barrier was smashed apart, and therefore, the destroyed opening emerged a Tsunade having nothing but a towel, in which was barely covering her crotch and massive breasts. In addition, her sopping towel was on a verge of falling off if any drastic movements were made. In normal conditions, Jiraiya should have been enjoying this generous offer, but not when his life was on the line with no means to escape.

Judging from this amount of hatred, several fractures meant they were going easy on him. And knowing Tsunade, a fractured skull was only expected. I stopped being an insolent bitch in front of her ever since I figured out she could break my ribs as if it were twigs, and Jiraiya had forty years to learn that, yet he got hurt daily.

From behind the gorgeous Tsunade were the other girls –looking equivalently agitated, but of course, there was always a slight distinction between their rages. Hinata's was definitely subtle and timid, where as Tsunade was downright serious about kicking Jiraiya's ass. The rest were acting what typical girls would do when perverted men laid eyes on them. It was a passionate fury nonetheless, but just not as outrageous as the Godiame's.

At last, it was about time for me to make my move down there. I always wanted to enjoy some bloodshed visually during my bathes. Today, I got one of my many wishes to become a reality. How nice this was. Maybe this world was fair from time to time if I didn't permit my negativity to take over so often. Then again, this was a chance of an extre

I was deadly intrigued; very anxious indeed…

**_AN: Next chapter will not be this long, I swear on it. Thank you all for your support and encourage. They please me greatly, and I am sincere about it than my usual satirical and sarcastic self would put it. I am more than willing to write, because I hate how the anime is going currently. Naruto is nothing but a fucking market where they have more merchandises than the manga and anime series. Naruto (the series whether it's the manga or anime) is shit, but I love Hinata and Naruto together. In order to satisfy the balance between good characters but shitty story, why not make a good story with good characters? Wouldn't that make more sense?_**

**_Anyway, ja! And before I forget… Rozen Maiden rocks! Watch it!_**


	10. Foreseen Consequences

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 10: Foreseen Consequences_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. What more do you want me to say? Mashin Eiyuuden Wataru is not a series that a dumbass like me can make.

**_AN: I know that a lot of people do not care about this fiction, but I have to endure and just finish this. Based on what I am seeing here… wow, I just made this into another long, long, really long story. My brain is talented at bullshitting, and which is not a good thing, but I am proud of it… enough… barely enough. Cool? Everyone cool with my justification? Find any problems? No? Yes? Not really? A lot? None whatsoever? Ack, whatever, not like that you guys can really do anything anyway._**

**_Another fun filled perverted chapter by me, because I happen to be a zealous pervert… and a bitch. And thus, my friends, I am offering up my spare time to write out this chapter when I should be playing World of Warcraft. Yes, WoW is such an amazing game. Love the Night Elves, people. If you are as poor as I am, then play private server. _**

**_By the way, the statistic thingy in the middle, it was inspired by the 1990 anime Mashin Eiyuuden Wataru 2. Please, don't sue. I did this for the sheer amusement of it. _**

**_See you around. Enjoy it like you always do guys. Make Forcie-boy –who is OpForce- happy, arigato! Now… this WoW addict must take flight to await you all on the other side. _**

**_By the way, I was writing this in a very bad mood. Be warned._**

**_(Upstairs in the male hotel suite)_**

Not having me babysit them for an hour or so and they were already getting themselves into shit. When I referred to 'them', I was talking about the guys. What could be expected from my sensei anyway -little or anything if I wanted to speak out my thoughts in such a direct fashion. I was getting to the good part, too. In my novel I meant. I was at the lemon scene where the heroine and the hero confessed their love for another, but the male was not too ready for such a big step to sexual intercourse. The woman, who was named Yukino in the story, unleashed her graceful lust and began to seduce him. Slowly at first, and when he got more comfortable with it, he returned it with passion before he tenderly stripped her out of her clothing. What shocked me was how he aimed for her panties than her bra, and I was somewhat dying to discover what was his goal in doing so. Well, so much for my curiosity, since it was kindly destroyed when I heard Tsunade initiating her deadly rampage from the women's side.

Curse those perverted bastards! Damn that loud witch! Even so, I could find some pleasure out of this. After all, Kyuubi-sensei loved blood just as much as she loved masturbation –surprisingly enough. And please note my soaking sarcasm with some consideration. Being able to see blood was not a right, as I was taught by my demon master, it was a privilege because it determined your strength and showed how desperate I wanted my enemy to perish. The more hate I had, the more I was rewarded at the end. Tasting blood was definitely a sweet little bonus, but simply seeing was equally satisfying sometimes. And although I could not kill anyone today, I supposed this just had to do. Maybe in a several days I could go out hunting some missing-nins or animals and slay them for the sheer fun of it. I had slit my wrists plenty of times just to get some blood, but my wounded parts never left any scars because Kyuubi promised perfect healing if I agreed to taste it.

Hurting my body was so not amusing, because I was willingly offering it than to fight to get it. What was there to grasp if I was inflicting damage to myself? There was no entertainment if the victim didn't fight to protect it… and when they did, taking it away from them after they tried their best was a guaranteed destruction to their pride and dignity as a shinobi or whatever they were. Why should I care now… they were all killed… brutally slaughtered in my master's name.

Call me a sadistic man if you must, but all my dreams before I left were stepped on and burned endlessly until my mind became twisted, as if humans could think they were entitled enough to manipulate other man… or demon. There was once or twice that random folks from Konoha found us during their random hiking trips, and being Konoha inhabitants Jiraiya was kind enough to stay longer to chat. But that was when his mistake started to surface. As soon as Jiraiya left, the men began to show their usual hatred over me. There was no point in elaborating the details… I killed them the instant before Jiraiya came back. When Jiraiya found them dead, I told him we were under attack by thieves and bandits and I wasn't able to save them despite my agility. I knew Jiraiya did not believe me for a second, but he guessed what sort of topic was raised in order to use my army knife to this extent.

I vaguely remembered what they said back then. After all, it had been over a year or two. However, I could not shake off the fact that I kept remembered that I wasn't needed, let alone wanted, in Konoha. I believed that Konoha was much better off without me, and my presence was a nuisance than of help. Although I could see that what they said was not true, I still did not find my existence in my home to be any significance to Tsunade or my friends. I felt like an outsider with no means to remain, and I was much better off finding my own clique than linger around the ones I had currently. The only reason my friends were not complaining my presence was due to their maturity, they just knew how to adapt to these situations and keep quiet. I knew they felt awkward around me –Sakura especially- where they could not get close despite their relentless perseverance.

I was always a guest, and despite that I was 'accepted', they weren't exactly all buddy-buddy with me because I was never friends with them from the start, regrettably. Even though I was not popular by the slightest bit, I sure felt like one who was respect not because of who I am, but due to status as Jiraiya's apprentice. Same ideology applied to Tsunade, and even if, for example, Hanabi, did not like Tsunade as a person, she still would naturally give all her regards and consideration to Tsunade thanks to her title and rank as Hokage.

Pitiful… wasn't it?

I valued my life… somewhat… yet it didn't change my thinking towards how my life was such a low impact to those around me. Perhaps I should've just died than to have my master revive me. Then again, the only reason my bond with my demon master was so strong was because of that.

And if Hinata ever knew about this… it would be the death of me for sure. Yes, Hinata could never ever know about this, and I did not have the mind to elaborate to her from beginning and end any time soon.

We had a really strange relationship, Kyuubi and I. Nowadays, Kyuubi was a rude name to call her, since I was just plainly calling her by a simple, flat fox. She loved it when I referred her by name than master. The name, Anthris, was strictly hers alone.

Our relationship wasn't the same as Jiraiya's where it was all give and take; I had to admit that it was comforting to be with that feminine demon. She was like a girlfriend (in terms that she was a friend that happened to be a girl) that I never had, and a very loving and open one, too. She always wanted to do fun things whenever she felt bored, or perhaps even when she was happy. During the times I was down and depressed, she would appear in my mind to cheer me up with a joke, a kiss, a hug, or something affectionate, something fun. It was similar to what Hinata would do, but there were some differences. The main difference was how direct my demon master was in comparison to Hinata. The Hyuuga princess was very self-conscious, where as Anthris, or Kyuubi, was a risk taker sometimes. She even dared ask me to help her feel like a woman! Would Hinata request something this drastic? I hoped not. Besides, it just wasn't her character do commit such acts.

Yeah, as if Hinata could come up to me with a charming blush saying, "Naruto-kun… please… make love to me…" Not in this lifetime! And did she know how grateful I was to have her timidity as a companion? If she were identical to Sakura, seriously now, I would say, "Let's just be friends and cut this kissing shit."

I guessed it was enough of my pondering for one day. After all, the guys were going through some dilemma just three stories below. I closed my book for a second to steal a glimpse, and I didn't believe that my eyes widened just by a little when I noticed the numbers. Or rather, the lack of it, and I was referring to the number of guys. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Jiraiya were together, but how come I only saw Jiraiya being cornered by the women? What happened to the rest of them? Did they abandon my mentor? Somehow, I was glad that was the reality of the situation. The fear on sensei's face was priceless; it actually made me wish that I possessed a digital camera.

Wait… what was that anyway?

When did I learn a word as technical, advanced, and exceptional as digital? What was digital? How did I apply that to a camera? Wait a second here… What the shit was a camera? Was that the name of that wretched device that took pictures for us? The only time that I ever would encounter one was to get a license for being a ninja or something related to official document that had to have your picture as a form of evidence.

"Jiraiya…" hissed Tsunade dangerously as a cackle was building up inside her. She cracked her knuckles, and she seemed ready to beat the shit out of my mentor. What motivated me to help him? Nothing at all as a matter of fact, it all just so happened to be a despicable coincidence. I wanted this to continue, but I just couldn't have him dead. If he died, who will pay for this trip? I certainly didn't, and that broken barrier looked like it would cost a fortune on its own. Goddamn it… why did it have to turn out this way? Couldn't I get a bloodbath that did not cost so heavily? "You really want to die, do you?"

"I can't believe that you will do such a thing…" hissed Sakura, making a fist so hard that blood came out from her palms.

"And we trusted you!" added Ino, equally ticked off at the fact they had been taken advantage of, "Kono…"

"It wasn't deliberate…" reasoned Jiraiya regardless of how the situation appeared utterly hopeless. "It was an accident… Honest!"

Tenten, out of nowhere, took out a knife. A six-inched blade knife to be exact, and she began to lick the tip of it as her gaze turned murderous. With her being naked with only a towel, her sexiness (her hips especially) was beyond imaginable. Even so, Jiraiya knew this amount of charm meant his death was going to be slower than usual. The glint in the weapon's mistress' eyes resembled a silent, yet sinister tyrant who would not stop until her prey was destroyed –permanently. I didn't want to get on her bad side ever.

"I didn't want to resort to violence," said the weapon mistress, shaving her cheek with the back of her knife repeatedly with a several light pokes during the process. She was an expert with armaments, since she knew where a weak point of a knife was to play with it so dangerously. I was surprised that she could do that without cutting herself. And just observing that display merely told me that her skills with all different weaponry were for real and challenging her was one of the stupidest things to do unless it was mandatory. "But I hadn't seen blood for a long while. My missions had been very boring lately… I haven't used my children in a really long time, too… and I was so afraid that they wouldn't have a chance to play. They feel very weak, empty, and frail without blood, but you have just saved them from their despair. Jiraiya-sama… can you be kind enough to bleed for my babies?" Her voice matched the darkest devils, and my eyes felt like they were going blind from the pitch-black darkness that concealed all vision in the light.

This was Neji's lover? Unbelievably, there was anything but love in her! She was… a monster… an envoy from the eighteenth cellar of hell!

"Tenten-chan…"

"Don't call me Tenten-chan, you beast!" the said girl roared, taking a step closer with a twenty-four inched one-hand cleaver in her left hand, which, no doubt, also came out of nowhere.

I activated my hidden unique ability, which I received when my blood contained a higher percentage of demonic blood. It really became in handy, since now I could read chakra and also obtain the ability to detect which aspect each individual invested their powers in. There were three strands: attack, agility, and intelligence. My eyes could read how the strengths were distributed, and I had to admit, everyone showed signs of superiority over my capabilities.

Attack meant attack power whether it was physical, ranged, or chakra magic; and of course if the number was higher, that means that the force was stronger. Agility was basically speed in a general sense where I measured someone's movement speed, attack rate, and evasion. Needless to say, the greater the statistic, the faster the person was. Intelligence was intellect –duh! The higher the number, the more wit someone had during an actual battle, or perhaps even at times in their daily lives. Usually, the more intelligent the person was, their cunningness would be more complex, and their ability to pull of these stunts would be more unpredictable.

Different levels justified someone's strength in terms of what skill a shinobi should be ranked. Levels 1 to 3 were genin level shinobis, where Level 1s were fresh off the boats and Level 3s were at top notch. Levels 4 to 6 were considered chunnin leveled ninjas, and of course the principles of the numbers were identical to the statements about the genins. Level 7s were Special Jounin ranked, and possibly fresh ANBUs as well. Level 8 and 9 were Jounins, and obviously they were the real deal when it came to abilities and versatility. Level 10 and above were sannin and Hokage class, which no doubt were the top of the food chain, and well respected.

These were what my eyes read just now.

_Tenten: Level 7._

Attack: 260; Agility: 350; Intelligence: 190

_Hyuuga Hinata: Level 6._

Attack: 180; Agility: 330; Intelligence: 190

_Haruno Sakura: Level 6._

Attack: 290; Agility: 100; Intelligence: 310

_Yamanaka Ino: Level 5._

Attack: 230; Agility: 210; Intelligence: 160

_Shizune: Level 8._

Attack: 360; Agility: 300; Intelligence: 240

_Tsunade (Godaime): Level 11_

Attack: 590; Agility: 240; Intelligence: 370

My own stats were not all out impressive –especially not after I dedicated my training and practices at my speed than my brutality. I supposed that my training was worth it, since I was very quick, like how I was quick-witted, but I had a terrible, terrible balance. I excelled in one trait and not another. I focused more chakra to review more. It had been a while since I checked up upon myself, but not like I improved a great deal though.

_Uzumaki Naruto: Level 7._

Attack: 90; Agility: 500; Intelligence: 210.

And although Jiraiya was very powerful, there was no way that he could fight these odds. Justifiable suicide, as I would prefer to call it.

_Jiraiya (Toad Sannin): Level 11._

Attack: 490. Agility: 360. Intelligence: 350

As for the other guys who went 'exiled' from the pool, they were impressive too. In theory and statistic theory, they should actually stand a chance. However, if they calculated the amount of rage that was being dwelled from the opposition, they were no different from guppies insane enough to challenge a bloodthirsty shark. There was a high chance that I would consider their courage to be noble and honourable if they ever came out of the change room. Yet at the same time I could curse them and scorn them for being idiots if they ever decided to rush out and waste their lives.

The girls literally destroyed all rational thinking to commence this operation. And I didn't want to become a victim for something I didn't do. I had a gut feeling that I was going to get involved one way or another.

**_(Back to the springs down below)_**

"I don't want to bleed…" said Jiraiya, continuing their conversation from before.

"Then you shouldn't have peeked at us to begin with!" Having no sort of logic left remaining in her head, the weapon mistress dashed right for Jiraiya with her cleaver above her head and slashed ferociously downward when she was within attack range. Jiraiya screamed like a pansy when the blade nearly hacked his foot off. He instantly leaped on his feet and began running, as though it was the best thing to do. In fact, that was all he could do. It became worse when the rest of the girls engaged him from the right, where as Tenten was coming in from his left.

The weapon mistress reached him first, and once again she didn't hesitate to strike by first stabbing with her knife. Jiraiya moved quickly to the side, and therefore the blade missed his flesh my less than an inch. However, Tenten immediately swung her left hand, ready to hack my mentor into halves. Once more, Jiraiya shifted just at the right instant to evade, but this time around it made a clean cut around the chest area. Panicking expressions grew as he saw Tsunade suddenly came behind him and gave a direct punch to the face, and thus sending them flying to a decoration of stones.

Once his perverted face made contact, it was unnecessary to say that he was suffering quite a deal of agony. Perhaps that was already too nice, since Sakura took the liberty to dash at the fallen sannin and readied herself to jam her enraged knuckles at his stomach.

Bad came to worse when I noticed Tenten approaching from the side; her blades really seemed to have an effect to crave for blood. Did inanimate objects have auras? Could they emit such things that resembled the living? If normal ones could not, then these certainly seemed to be exceptions. Like, I could see it… this red thing surrounding it like a cloud. Perhaps it was all my imagination, but the dangerousness was clearly there and undeniable. Watching Tenten's crazed behaviour nearly made my stomach turn with fear as the driving force.

At this rate, my sensei would be hacked into pieces. Unquestionably, Jiraiya could really learn his lesson this time around, I didn't want him dead even if it was a splendid idea. I, for one, certainly did not want to pay the bill or attend a funeral for someone such as himself even if it was my nature to adore ceremonies for the dead. Cursing myself to the very end, I couldn't believe that I decided to be of aid. Gracefulness, referring to the meaning often used in the holy book the bible, was a trait of mine that frequently surfaced despite my true intentions.

I activated my assassin army knife to the fullest (using an unholy green shine) on my right wrist before projecting my body into a glide to engage Tenten before she reached my mentor. Like I said, I really could have cared less about that pervert being dead. By then, Jiraiya's face was smashed by Ino's foot, and then Sakura, in a swift spin kick, punted him to the sky before allowing the other girls to have their share of fun. I hoped that he could defend himself, because I certainly could not shake this weapon mistress off when I deal with her.

As expected, she noticed me right on the mark.

"Oh," said Tenten, snickering with much amusement. I felt my forehead perspiring. Indeed I was shocked at her level of sinister darkness. "It's the love procrastinator!"

What the hell did she just call me? Love Procrastinator? When did I get a nickname like that?

"Wait!"

"It's too late for that!"

Things got out of hand way too fast for my liking.

Halting swiftly, Tenten pulled her right hand back before she whipped out her dagger that was aimed for my face. Was she trying to kill me? What did I ever do to her? Despite that she was nearly naked because of her sopping towel wrapping around her waist area, I had to discard that image and take her seriously. Whether she was panty-less, bra-less, or shirt-less, she was still dangerous to a degree that hostile was considered an understatement. Who gave a damn now if she was beautiful and gorgeous with minimal clothing and hair down? When she tried to kill me, well, her appearance meant nothing! If I dropped my guard, I would be killed for sure.

I instantly whacked the dagger away with my armed wrist, and for my first attack I tried to stomp on her. However, Tenten was indeed a fast due to her female martial art training, and therefore I missed completely when she performed her flexible evasions. In less than a second after she evaded, she attacked back with full force using her one-handed cleaver slicing down.

I made a back flip to dodge, and the blade just barely missed me by a centimeter. I felt it with my skull, which meant if I reacted one second later, I would have been killed –literally. She charged again seeing how her first attempts failed, but this time I was prepared. Our weapons clashed another this time around, and I was beginning to notice how much physical strength Tenten really had for the first time. Based on her movements and attack rate, she was a feminine version of Lee, in which was really frightening to imagine. She was fast in terms of running, and her attack rate was amazingly quick as well. In my opinion, she was potentially more hazardous than Lee due to her skill in using weapons from swords to crossbows. It was safe to assume that she was the best weapon user amongst all of us. I swore that I was nothing compared to her when we dueled using armaments.

In a spin, she rushed her foot at my shoulder in a swipe, but luckily I ducked in time as her powerful leg slashed the air like a scythe. Little did she know, I had too great of a view.

You readers who are excessively perverted should know exactly what I saw just now. That's right, my friends, I saw a spot on Tenten that the whole male population of Konoha would kill to look at. They would die a happy man the instant they saw such beauty. Not like I could tell Tenten though; I treasured my life today. Just today, mind you.

I had no time to fantasize when I finally needed to fight back. After that majestic evasion of mine, I immediately aimed for her with my own kick. I gasped, literally, once my foot smashed into her cleaver, which was doubled as a shield. I had more problems to deal with when I noticed that I was lacking brute strength in this clash, and I was not close in breaking Tenten's defense.

If I had no physical strength to do it, then perhaps I could resort to using spiritual energy. Powering up my blade at the highest, I rushed my right arm horizontally hoping to strike her shoulders. My advantage turned into a disadvantage the moment she shifted a several feet back to evade, but not without destroying my knife with one heavy slash the second when my body was open.

Although I summoned up the energy to activate it again, my confidence dropped when she came at me even quicker than before.

How could metal compete with chakra? I didn't understand this. No, what was there to realize? I was getting my ass kicked! The game was all hers when she was able to stand against me using cruel force alone. My body was telling me that I could not defeat her with strength, since at this moment I was being pushed back. Our weapon clash did not last long, and how I wished that I were the one who broke it to commence a counter attack. Reality told me that was not what happened. In fact, Tenten took this situation to her advantage as she leveled her leg to smash her lower thigh across my head. Such flexibility she had! I immediately positioned my arm to defend, and once it hit I couldn't help but wince. With a leap, Tenten twisted her body in a 360-degree counter-clockwise fashion in order to make her left foot crash against my defending arm. No doubt this packed more force than her previous kick, but I still endured it well –for a guy, at least.

Goddamn it… did that hurt or what! If I weren't any stronger, my bones would have shattered with no hope to recover. At least I was still alive… but not for long though. The next thing I knew I was struck in the stomach with a gentle palm hit, moreover it was still sufficient to make me curl up in pain. In perfect coordination, Tenten twirled rapidly in a whirl a several times repeatedly to chain to her previous attack with a heavy kick to my chest. The impact was excruciating despite that I had countless amount of training. I flew a several feet back as I crashed to the ground ungracefully.

Was she so flexible due to the lack of clothing? It was wiser if I didn't go there… just on the safe side.

"Kuso…" I grunted, cursing as I spat out some blood from my injury, "What the hell is this…"

I glared over at my opponent, Tenten -who was still only in her towel barely covering her forbidden areas and her breasts were about to be revealed if that cloth would just lower itself just by the slightest bit- stood in a martial arts stance with her blade pointed high to the skies, as though she was prepared whenever I was ready to take on more. She was making a fool out of me with no means to stop until I sank lower than I already have.

"I thought you would be better than this, Naruto," she said, her voice colder than ice, still standing in a position strictly for knife users who also use martial arts with their long blades ends raised directly to the skies. "And I was expecting you to protect Hinata-imouto-chan from all the bad things in the world, too. I am disappointed. You let me down so much."

"Let you down? Protect? What the hell are you saying?"

"Don't try to be dumb," she ordered, pointing her weapon tip at me to increase the inferiority between her and me, and needless to say, I was the one being pressured.

"I really don't understand what you are talking about though!"

"I really don't know what Hinata-imouto-chan sees in you…" she hissed as she shifted into another position that showed her readiness to commence assault, "You… awful, awful man…"

"I wonder who the awful one is… I didn't do shit and I am on the ground…" I had never fought such a powerful woman that was my age, and in a way I supposed that it is an honour. At the same time, I couldn't defy that getting beaten like this was very regrettable and shameful –even for my taste. I hadn't land a single hit on her, and I was already pummeled like some sort of kawaii stuffed animal who did not deserve a beating of such harshness. Kawaii stuffed animals were supposed to be loved and hugged, not used as a target practice or attacked. If you wanted to release stress, go down to your local store and get a stress ball!

Damn it all.

"You rejected Hinata-chan's love… I won't forgive you…"

"I didn't reject her, Tenten," I tried to reason, "And besides, her friendship with me has nothing to do with you! Can't you just mind your own business? Hinata and I are friends. That is plenty enough."

"That's not enough for me."

"I don't even know you," I scowled at her, somewhat in a mean way, "My life; my business. Don't try to get familiar with me when you are can't. Don't step over the line, lady."

She appeared to be completely unaffected. Instead, she grinned a nasty smile as a gift. "You really don't understand your position, do you, Naruto?" she questioned, taking the authoritative position, and leaving me with one that resembled a peon's at the lowest grade available. "I am telling you to make Hinata-chan happy. You don't have a choice here!"

I didn't have a choice? Was she for real? Who the hell did she think she is here commanding me to do things outside my interest? How did my private life transformed into a welcoming public exploration?

I snickered in return, in which I really should not have but I couldn't fight the enticement that was building up. "Believe me, I do want to take you seriously… but don't you think it's really difficult for me to do so when you are dressed in nothing but a towel and especially when the topic is about love. Tenten, you are so… gorgeous… really, you are. And how long do you intend to stand there like that with that towel going to fall off at anytime?"

She suddenly turned self-conscious. Realizing how close I was to see her D cupped breasts, she dropped her miraculously gathered weapon and covered her chest and crotch in the best way possible. From the look she had on her beautiful face, it really looked like she had no idea that she was in combat with nothing but that white, almost translucent (due to water) towel. I was almost afraid to tell her that I saw her womanhood plenty of times when she kicked me so ferociously. Tenten was a downright vixen. If I was any local pervert, perhaps my hands would have reacted on its own and ripped that soaked up cloth away from that sexy body and take her right there. However, I was one with an obedient conscience.

She was half-worried about her state and half-concerned about me. Of course Tenten wasn't caring about my well being, she was rather agitated that I was actually here staring deliberately, and making this knowing smile about how foolish she was displaying herself in this humiliating situation. How could this have happened? What joy this was. I could picture her scolding her mind badly for being an idiot, in which I prayed that she would be generous enough to be open-minded and tell me what she was thinking. Then again, it wasn't like I didn't have an idea. I was no woman, yet I wasn't clueless. One moment she would be fixing her towel in the best way possible, and then Tenten switched her attention to me to make sure I wasn't doing any peeking.

What was she trying to hide? Was there a point in concealing it now? I had such a good view! And she couldn't be angry about it, not when she initially started all of this out of her own will. I had to say that she had quite a blast kicking my ass. I haven't been beaten in a long while now, but never would I believe I could be defeated without laying a punch. Then again, maybe I could have been more serious. The cost of that would be killing Tenten in the process, and in which both Hinata and Neji would hate me until this earth crumbles due to global warming and unnecessarily advanced technology. Let earth rejoice for being endless morons! Talk about unpleasant but predictable surprises! There were such things as expected surprises? Wasn't that contradiction? Like how could anyone be _underjoyed_? I never heard of a blasphemy that sounded this ridiculous, yet ever so amusing to philosophize about.

"If you keep staring at me…" the midnight haired young women seethed with her dark orbs leering at me, "I will kill you…"

I was standing on my feet by now, and I intentionally ran my hand through my shorter spiked up blond hair to be more fashionable towards this ordeal. "It's not like I haven't seen enough," I reminded her, smiling a little out of mischief and 'evil', "I had my share of fun. You had nice kicks there."

"Bastard…"

"Don't play the Adam and Eve game now, Tenten," I said, obviously speaking in terms of blaming when I referred to Adam and Eve from the book of Genesis, "You sure had a good time beating me. No one said you have to do it with only a towel on. And yes, I saw it; I saw a part of your body multiple of times that most men are dying to look at. Very nice, very splendid indeed."

"You did that on purpose!" she screamed back with full embarrassment, her hands now blocking both her breasts and crotch despite that she had a towel on. Oh, how I wondered what her reaction would be like if I decided to transform into a more playful version of myself. Tenten was sexy; her sexiness was above the charts.

"Calm down, Tenten. I can't expect myself to stay out of this dilemma if it involves my sensei being killed now, right? What did he do that was so wrong?"

"You are his student. You should know."

"He was peeking, I presume?" She nodded faintly, as if she was being extra careful about almost everything. "Well, even so… you can't just go killing him like that. His life is important." I wanted to laugh at what I just said, but I ordered my mind to remain serious. To the least, be casual. Thank goodness I succeeded in doing that perfectly.

"No one gets away with this! No one!" she was on her way to pick up her long bladed cleaver. As she bent down, I saw all of her cleavage that she revealed unintentionally. As if I was going to tell her what I discovered a second after she covered up. Nevertheless, they were one of the most beautiful pair of breasts I saw over these long fifteen years. Remarkably, I didn't react carelessly, in which I was praising with a small dance in my head.

"If you killed him… who is going to pay for the bill then, Tenten?"

Something hit her like a crashing wind. "Wait… wait… wait… don't tell me you jumped down here to save Jiraiya-sama so no one else would need to pay the fee of staying here?" the midnight haired weapon master inquired, looking at me with utmost suspicion and more or less disbelief with a very good cause. I, no doubt, returned an answer that shocked her beyond imaginable.

"Why else would I come down here to risk my sorry ass?" I replied in a question format. I spoke so clearly and direct that I was nearly considered heartless, and in which I was most of the time to those people I did not care about. "I, for one, don't want to pay, and I am confident that you don't either."

"I know that… but… But your intentions are… terrible…"

"That's because Jiraiya is a terrible person, Tenten. I learn from my role models. Besides, isolation can do that to the mind. Speaking of which, now that you've stopped bashing at me… I wonder if my sensei-" My skin turned white as I tilted my head towards my left. Rather, I was deeply afraid. There they were, the rest of the girls, and Jiraiya, beating up the only man in that group, and which was my sensei. I gulped inwardly when I found Jiraiya on the ground with no means whatsoever to defend himself. Tsunade, Shizune, and the other two appeared to be tired from beating up that old man, but Hinata was still at it. In fact, although she only had a sopping cloth around her feminine and small body –which showed off her incredibly noticeable breasts- the Hyuuga princess did not seem to be too concerned being nearly nude. To my incredulity, she was still kicking Jiraiya hard in the gut with no signs of strength drainage.

_Oh god… I was too late… _

"You call yourself Naruto-kun's mentor?" challenged Hinata to the dead man on the ground as she gave another kick in the gut, "All you do is do perverted things!" This kick was stronger than her previous one. "You teach Naruto-kun bad things!" She kicked once more. "You are bad to Naruto-kun!" She switched her kick to his groin, and Jiraiya yelled painfully before he appeared to have passed out. "No wonder Naruto-kun hates you!" She gave a harder kick to the groin. "I hate you, too!" She pulled her foot back deliberately, and therefore her initial force on her next blow would be more significant. "Legendary sannin my ass!" I grimaced as Jiraiya twitched as though he was suffering from seizures. "I don't want to see you again! I will make sure you don't have any kids! Your kids can say 'hello' to hell, bitch!"

I rushed to his aid despite I hated my conscience to be soft. "Hinata! Yamaro (Stop)!" I called out, dashing at that group there and hoping that I was doing the right thing. In the human law's perspective, I was right. However, in a personal level, this was nothing more than grace. I was giving Jiraiya something that he didn't deserve.

"Na…Naruto-kun?" squeaked Hinata, her previous rage vanished immediately when she saw my face. Then everything came back together. She was in a towel… in front of me. She instantly searched for a barrier of any kind to hide her body, even a human like Tsunade would do just fine. To her discomfort, I rushed to her side before she made her escape, and to make sure I secured her perfectly, I took her wrist with my hand and held it warmly. "Let go of me… I don't want you to see me like this."

I was confident that the other women were stunned at my presence, but I had bigger things to worry about than to care about them. Seriously now, the rich perverted man was our only hope so we didn't need to open up our wallets! "I am not letting go of you and that is final."

"I am naked… Naruto-kun… don't look at me…" she was whining and complaining like a school girl. Behind those words, I had a feeling that she was very ashamed of her body. God… did she know how beautiful she was? I was having a hard time not looking at her although I had Kyuubi to control my lusts. Regardless of the fact that Tenten was completely sexy openly, I found that Hinata's was even more irresistible when she had an extensive deal of arcane beauty.

I really wanted to peel that towel off. I was not kidding.

"What did you do to Jiraiya! Why were you kicking him still when he is already dead? If he's dead… not only do we need to pay for our visit, we even need a funeral –and that is really expensive. Where can we get the money? We need him alive, damn it. You don't want to pay for his funeral, now do you, Hyuuga Hinata?"

She was slightly surprised to see me calling her by her full name. She gazed at me, like a cutey bug, before shaking her head with equal endearing behaviour. Hinata somehow knew that I didn't care about Jiraiya as I sounded at the moment. After all, when did I put money as first priority? And if I ever placed cash before something else, then it was true that 'thing' or 'person' or 'issue' barely had any significance to my life. The Hyuuga princess really had a considerable amount of vigilance, and this was something I had to keep an eye out for.

"Did you think that I kicked him… too hard? I nailed his crotch… at least four times…" she flushed up as she confessed her sins. I thought it as an act of a saint.

"As long as he is alive, I am fine with it."

Hinata smiled warmly in return despite that she I was holding her in an embrace with her wearing minimal clothing. I didn't realize that my T-shirt and ninja pants were getting wet from holding Hinata so closely. "Ano… Naruto-kun…"

"Don't say anymore… Hinata… I am happy… thank you for beating him up for me but not necessarily killing him."

"No…" she stammered, blushing charmingly instead of being awkward, "Thank you for allowing me to beat him up."

I was taken aback for a second. She sure sounded very delighted about her achievements. Perhaps that was what made Hinata so lovely to me.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Can you stop… looking at me like that?"

"But you're so… beautiful…" I thought about what I just said, and damn it! I wanted to punch myself for speaking out my feelings so openly. I couldn't afford to let her know anything like that about me –especially not since my goal was to avoid her from loving me any more than she already did.

Her face coated with pink again, and now her smile was just charming, as if she wanted to hear more.

_Was I an idiot or what?_

I quickly detected a several dangerous auras brewing from behind me. I actually forgot about the rest of them for a second there. We had been standing there like that for a couple for a several minutes; and I couldn't believe that I neglected the fact that I was fully clothed and the women around me were not so protected. I shouldn't be ignorant now, because everyone knew that it wouldn't work. How was I going get myself out of this one safely?

"Care to explain why you are here… Naruto?" asked Tsunade with her voice filled up with caution. Her fist twitched for a moment before she gripped into a fist.

"You were peeking at us, too, weren't you?" accused Ino, already shaking a fist at me mercilessly. "I will kill you!"

"Matte, matte," I said, releasing the Hyuuga girl momentarily to give my attention to the rest of the gang, "I wasn't down here, you know. I happened to be still dressed."

"You could be down here reading a book or something like that," Sakura immediately accused. Her words appeared so subjective, as though she didn't give me a chance to justify my reasons and opinions. "You are equally guilty! Don't try to shift the blame to other people! I am going kick your ass back to Tokyo!"

Who was she to lecture me? They just destroyed that divider that was used to separate the genders apart as if it was nothing, and now this was my doing? It was my fault now? This would cost them… cost them direly. "I am only here because I heard Jiraiya screaming. And then I saw… you… naked people going about killing him. Tenten, don't be like them and be reasonable. You know what happened. Don't lie, okay?"

Although the weapon lady's cheeks burned up when she stole a glimpse at my face, she tried to hide it as best as she could. I knew why of course. Regardless of her state of well being, I required Tenten's utmost honesty to prove my innocence. Still holding her towel to prevent her breasts from showing she timidly tried to speak on my behalf.

"Na…Naruto-san… he… wasn't with them…" stated the midnight haired young woman, face burning hard.

Tsunade had her doubts. She was always so critical, wasn't she? "Are you telling us the truth?" the Hokage inquired, expected most loyalty from Tenten. It almost looked like absolutism.

"The reason why he came down was because we were about to kill Jiraiya-kun."

"He deserves to get beat up, Tenten-chan,"

"According to Naruto-san… he says that we were going too far and Jiraiya-kun may possibly die from our assaults."

"Well, Naruto," continued Tsunade, patting my shoulders with a good smile, "You are a real caring apprentice then. You truly do have a graceful heart. I mean, you are actually having consideration over _that_ guy."

Was Tsunade that naïve? She didn't know half of it! And here she was praising me about how good I was as his apprentice, but in reality, the two of us were in a competition to see who was more of an ass. If she was encouraging me to continue, hey, she was the Hokage, I had to listen to her, right? With this recognition and permission to be a cunning, sharptongued ass, I had to do my best for the sake of my 53-year-old sister. Hail the bitchy Uzumaki Naruto! There will be a rebirth soon!

"So…" Sakura spoke, still having her doubts towards Tenten's story, "You weren't down here, Naruto?"

"Of course not," I replied, as a matter of fact, I was shocked how she could still be so critical.

"Sakura, how could you still accuse Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, somewhat disappointed at how my friend could still not trust me after someone's confession with genuine intentions. "Naruto-kun is not a pervert."

Ino was supporting Sakura despite Hinata's protests. "You better watch out for his hand, Hinata," the blond kunoichi warned, somewhat implicating that I might be up to no good.

"I said that Naruto-kun isn't a pervert," said the Hyuuga girl, trying not to stutter or leave any cracks in her voice, "I trust him."

I removed myself from Hinata as I reached my arm and held on tight to Jiraiya's lifeless ankle. He appeared to be quite dead. His eyes were milky white in the most dreadful way, arm showed no promise in moving anytime soon, tongue came out of his mouth as though he swallowed poison, and the only sign that I knew he was alive was his occasional twitching, in which seemed very disturbing. I didn't have a pleasure to deal with corpses, but I clearly did have fun making some. For the sake of keeping this man alive, I headed back towards the male change room and dragging the sannin with me. A noticeable trail of blood was left on the spot Jiraiya slid over. His face was facing the floor after all, and maybe I broke his nose or so. Not that I cared, a broken nose or face was better than encountering death after all. Then again, I might have been taking this too lightly.

"Naruto-kun… where are you going?" asked Hinata, knowing that I was going to leave them now.

"Getting this bastard back into safegrounds," I replied, turning my head slightly so they could see the side of my face than to look at the back of my skull, "I'll try to get him to regain consciousness, but don't think I'll do a very good job with it."

"I want that guy dead, Naruto," ordered Tsunade seriously, "You have my permission to kill him."

"That's very irrational of you, Tsunade-obaa-san. Even you are the Hokage, senseless murder is murder, and that is an universal law applied to every country. Well, I guess we can't have all we want sometimes, but that's one of the aspects of life."

All of them stared at me with a perfect combination of disbelief, admiration, and queerness. Why did I turn the topic into something so… ridiculous? They wanted to know why, right? Fine, then. To the least, I have had it with Jiraiya's perverted ways. I, amongst everyone except Tsunade, should have kicked his ass even more than this. This, my friends, was grace. For all that he had done to me, throwing one good damn punch anywhere –preferably the groin, that was my personal favorite- would sooth this broken soul. But no, that was not what I told them. No, I couldn't tell them. They would make me a hypocrite, and I dedicated that I tried not to be a paradoxical paradox due to my constant lies to Hinata. My hands itched for action, and this man, who I have in my grasp, and if I just used a bit more strength in this grip I could easily snap his ankle.

No matter how dishonourable it may be to fight a defenseless person, any method would do to heal my emotional wounds. Part of it, to the most. Unable to control my hidden rage any longer, I violently yanked Jiraiya before whipped him like a boomerang towards the change room at full speed. Within seconds after my sudden jolt, I heard lockers collapsing from outside. And then it turned more serious as it got louder.

Once more, the nearly naked women watched me –this time with fear, however.

"Um… Naruto…" Ino choked out, taking a deep breath of panic.

"Why… why did you do that…" Sakura finished, eyes wide at my previous action.

"Oh, you meant that?" I questioned to double check, "Oh, gomen-ne. My hand must have slipped. What a naughty hand I have, ne?" I looked at my hand in a very loving way; clearly I was admiring it for what it had done earlier. Goddamn it… I felt a lot better. Why didn't I just do it again? At the same time, something else was just slightly more important than my naughty, rebellious, cunning hand. "Who is going to fix that barrier? The innkeeper is going to kick us out when he finds out."

"What should we do?" inquired Tenten, growing very worried by now. She seemed edgy… very insecure even.

"I'll talk with the innkeeper and negotiate, and hopefully we can still stay here."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, hugging my arm as a token of appreciation. She smiled at me from my back, and I shifted my head slightly to grin back. I felt her hold becoming tighter and more affectionate, but I kept myself calm, since I could not falter in front of the rest of the women, yet I had an idea that they knew everything that was happening between Hinata and I, as though they were expecting it from the start.

"It'll be best if I get going," I told them, taking my leave. I could have continued moving without saying anymore, yet sadly enough, my temptation tolerance was a rather low. "And one more thing…" I really should not have said it. "You all look gorgeous in the state you are in."

Then I fled as fast as my legs could carry me.

_**(Later on in the male hotel room)**_

"This should be the last one," I declared, slapping the last band-aid on my sensei's face. He winced when my palm struck on his head hard, and of course I did it intentionally. No way in hell would I ever admit that I hurt him by accident.

"Ouch… not so hard…" said the mummified Jiraiya with wool bandages wrapped around him from head to toe –except the face.

"You deserve every injury. But I had to say that it was a bit harsh to nail you in the balls continuously."

"I won't have any kids then!"

"It's not like you ever wanted one," I said, kind of bluntly.

"That hurt you know… I always loved children." He should have tried to fool some other moron who was gullible enough to fall for his lies. He was 53; an age where it was a tad bit too risky to have sex. He had over 30 years to have a child! "Who was the one who kicked me anyway?"

"You mean that you don't know?"  
Jiraiya shook his head to prove his ignorance. "I lost consciousness… or I just wasn't aware enough."

I could have told him that it was Hinata, but I very much rather keep Hinata's image at top notch in my sensei's perspective. In short, I saved her from losing face. "I don't really remember…" I replied, lying skillfully as my visage kept itself from flinching or any unnecessary movement that would blow my cover.

"Really, Naruto? I lost a lot of children just now… at least a million of them…"

"Let's not talk sick, shall we? Besides, if you wanted to be a responsible father, you would've worked hard to earn Tsunade's love than to grope her all the time."

"It was fun though."

"Not very for the victim, if you would bother to think about them for a change,"

"I know Tsunade liked it," Jiraiya told me confidently despite his position.

"If she did, she wouldn't punch you all the time now, would she?"

"Tsunade has an image to keep up, Naruto. You wouldn't understand how important social reputation really is because you never had any no matter where you went."

I cringed my eyes at his witty comment. "Are you trying to be offensive?"

"I clearly am not being nice."

"Figures."

"Like I said, if Tsunade reacted in a positive manner, then people would think of her as a slut who cannot resist any sexual urges. When she sets up this image that she is a hard-headed, solemn, anti-lust person, outsiders will always picture her as this person. And once she does something that is paradoxical to her nature, people will pretty much lose respect for her. And now she is the Hokage of Konoha, you really need to understand that she must keep this up 24/7. It's no joke.

"Sometimes I worry about her because she is really destroying her true self as this high political figure. She isn't like Sarutobi-sensei, but she is willing to do it for all of us. You have to be grateful for that."

I failed to grasp just one thing. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am trying to say that Tsunade lost to her emotions before and she and I had sex before."

I totally flipped, but my face remained the same. Why did it have to turn out like this? Sex, sex, and sex… was that the sole subject matter he loved to discuss whether if it was his apprentice or some random stranger? My mind, unlike my body, was engaging in an all out fierce war with another where my logical thinking was holding off the lust, or the invaders, with assault rifles and cannons where the opposition had tanks. Not good… really not good!

"I don't need to hear anymore," I told him, standing up and prepared myself to return to my headquarters. I planned to ditch him for good.

"You are going to feed me at dinner, right, Naruto?"

I had my back facing him, but nor did I really desire to turn around to look at his pathetic state. It was too wretched for my eyes to absorb. "If I don't… who will?"

"Great! You're the best!"

I spited him so much. I was only good when I was useful or beneficial, wasn't I? Why did my mentor have to be him from millions of other people on this country? With him around, I felt like a tool. Or worse, I believed that I was more of an inanimate object with no use whatsoever. Not speaking another word, I left the room to head down to the lobby to ask for a small party room for the eleven of us. I knew all the responsibility was shifted all onto me when Jiraiya is out of commission, but as long as I didn't need to pay a cent for this I was somewhat okay with it.

Mark my words, I said somewhat. In truth, agitation was a portion of my real feelings.

Instead of relaxing, the trip was nothing but a drag. Hinata's philosophy was better off considered invalid.

I hated this.

Enough was enough. I was not having fun; I did not see this as enjoyable; being beat up and then taking over, as organizer, was not in my vacation description. Why did it change to my discomfort when all I wanted was just rest up and banish my mind to realms of beauty and bliss? In the end, I got nothing out of this but more hassle because someone was irresponsible enough to lose all their trust.

I was fucking miserable.

I just wanted to run away from the whole damned thing.

But then… she found me.

"Na… Naruto-kun…" her voice was unique and considerate; too loving for my liking.

I heard her well. I didn't dare to turn around. With her presence, I knew this vacation had just begun –and that was exactly what I had been trying to avoid.

Fate loved to toy with me indeed. It just could not cease to leave me alone –not unless I die right here and then. She was coming closer… that smile, above all smiles why the smile of sweetness that could melt away all the ice that could freeze the hottest lava? How could I resist her? No, that wasn't it. How could I not permit her to be here when I should not look at her?

Hyuuga Hinata… I really didn't know if I loved you or hated you. I loved her for being so supportive and loving… however, I hated when her intentions drove me to my limits.

_**AN: I hate to say this… but there might not be an update until a month. Too many assignments! School is gay! Burn it to hell! Can't procrastinate much longer… and I loved it when I procrastinate, too. No more freetime… I am sad… I hate you, world! **_

_**Life is a black, evil mother fucker, in which is as cold as ice. It's shit, and nothing else can match it unless you have a word that is worse than shit. Perhaps I should just go back to my Seed fic for a while… I haven't updated in 2 months after all… I'll see when the time comes. Thank you all for lasting this long for my sake, I truly appreciate it. You guys are awesome; wonderful even.**_


	11. Sudden Bonding

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 11: Sudden Bonding_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Who wants to own such a shitty anime anyway?

**_AN: I know my writing has been very dark and un-lively for a several chapters now. Since this is supposed to be a fluffy fic, I decided to make that spark of fluff light up again amongst the darkness. A lot of things happened to me this week, such as report card and World of Warcraft, but other than that, I think I am fine!_**

_**Some readers complained about my writing style on my previous fics, well, not that I really care. Those were experimental fics, and this one currently is no different. As long as I am not writing shit, I seem to be fine with it. Of course I am still looking for any gaps for improvement, but I have to admit that it's a lot harder said than done. I'll try my best to seek development.**_

**_About servers on WoW… I don't play on a public server. I am a VERY poor man who lives on the bottom line of the middle-class, and therefore, I could not afford $14.99 to $16.99 Canadian dollar a month on WoW. Yes, I am Canadian, thank you very much. I play on a private server called Dungeons of Despair (DoD for short) and I play my brother's character. I happen to be just a miner and blacksmith artist because I only play to help him gather resources when he's away… and when he is playing (over 6 hours daily) I would be on the computer adjacent to his as type stories up. What a boring life I have… I know, I know…_**

**_You guys have been great! Please read over this chappie for me and give me any comments if you wish. This writer's got to write more now… I am sad… I don't want to write a philosophy theory story… SO HARD!_**

**_And yes, the little story Naruto tells Hinata near the end is totally inspired from the drama "I'm Rick James, bitch," by Dave Chapelle. This is my way of showing how much I really detest Jiraiya in the story and in the anime._**

**_In short, please don't sue. Thank you._**

**_(3rd floor hallway of the Hot Spring Inn)_**

I heard her well. I wasn't deaf, nor did I ever want to be like that. Even so… I didn't want to talk to her right now. Not like I disliked her or have any negativity towards her, it was just, well, it was not something easy to explain. Maybe it was actually… in a way. I had no interest to have her infatuation for me to grow unnecessarily. I certainly did not picture her feelings as love; I found it to be a confusion that most teenagers faced during these times about romance. For instance, Hinata might have wanted only attention, or maybe she craved for some love, andit was possible thatshe was just insecure about herself. Who knew what the real problem was? All I could assume was that she wasn't sure about herself mentally and emotionally, and with those out of whack I did not know how to react.

As far as I knew, Hinata's confession may very likely be out of insecurity than sincerity.

Now she said that she loved me… she might have said it because she found her temporary refuge, in which she could rely on until someone stronger came by and sweep her off her feet.

I wanted to trust her, but these circumstances did not permit me to go soft.

The real perplexity currently was whether to stop and turn around, or pretend that I heard nothing and keep walking. What was more beneficial to me?

_Oh, fuck this… I am walking._

I wished that worked though, really. After three years worth of absence, I didn't realize how persistent Hinata became to reach for her obsession –which was me at the time. The instant I picked up my pace, Hinata started to run after me. If I didn't speed up, then Hinata would catch me for sure. However, that was where the second problem was. I didn't want her to reach me, but if I moved at running speed, that would tell her that I was deliberately escaping her. Not only could that mean rejection in Hinata's perspective, it showed that I was an open bastard.

I still liked being a bitch, just not so obvious but subtle.

I had to escape her. I was left with no options other than to warp away. Swiftly, my right hand began making various seals that would end in the rabbit seal to complete my teleport jutsu without flaws. Perhaps I did it too obviously this time, because Hinata saw through it immediately before I gathered the right amount of chakra for it. I smiled victoriously at my temporary success, yet I frowned until the end when I found out my efforts transformed into shreds of failure as soon as I felt Hinata tackling me from behind.

I fell chest first onto the green carpet floor where as the girl from my rear landed, like a kitten who found her first lover, right onto my back. Although she crashed landed gracefully, her weight was a little too much for my back to handle due to such sudden intrusion. She was really similar to a cat right now that was brimming with a sweet touch of innocence.

"Hello," Hinata greeted, her face plastered using a very charming cuteness.

"Itai… Itai…" I winced and whined, my left hand reaching out as it twitched, "What was that all about… Hinata…"

"You're not running away, Naruto-kun," she said, a hidden command soaked within it -no doubt, of course.

"Who said anything about running away," I replied, faking my virtually blameless intentions, "You didn't have to take me down like this."

"I called you but you kept walking faster."

"And so you tackled me because of that?"

"Don't lie to me. You were going to use Flash Warp, aren't you? Why did you try to do that?"

"Flash Warp? You know about that move, too?"

"I don't just know about it, Naruto-kun, I know how to use it."

"You are a Hyuuga though. What is the point in you people needing to learn it?" I almost sounded discriminative against her clan. Luckily, she found no offensive on it.

"I learned itforthe fun of it," she told me, taking her time in playing with right handregardless ofthe position we were in. I really liked her touches; even when I was in pain it managed put a smile onto my face. Was she really a loving saint? "It was good for my speed as soon as I mastered it."

_That was how her speed was so quick._

"Is that so…" I pretended to be interested. Well, I was to a limited degree.

"That still doesn't justify why you needed to use Flash Warp just now." Hinata increased her grip and pushed her nails into my skin just then. Needless to say, I detected a bit of disappointment and anger from her, and right now she wanted my utmost sincerity than excuses.

I had no choice but to comply, however, I was going to make up more trickery. "I didn't notice you. Also, I wanted to get to my destination faster than walking up and down and taking needless elevators that are not only dull, but very time consuming, too."

I tilted my head a little upward to look at her, and judging from that adorable softened expression, she seemed to believe the things I told her. I should really take up a profession in drama sometime. At that moment, I wasproud to be a skillful liar."I'm sorry…" she said out of the blue, in which took me off by surprise.

"What?"

"I said that I am sorry,"

"For what?"

"For pouncing on you like that… gomen… Naruto-kun…" She appeared to be guiltier than I first anticipated. Damn it, I hated to see Hinata frown out of all the girls I known in my life. Sad and despair seriously did not suit this girl for the betterment of humanity. I had to snap her out of this. No, not force, and no matter how it was an intentional destruction of my character, I should help her out nonetheless.

"Hey, it's okay, Hinata," I cooed although I was still flat on the hallway floor. Some help obviously required. "It's really okay." I could have been more persuasive if I wasn't flat on the ground. I signaled her to budge, yet unfortunately for me she did not seem to get it when she was in her innocent persona. Somewhere in the back of my head I guessed she wasn't getting off on purpose; her giggles at my efforts certainly proved my logic correct. Even so, I wasn't rude enough to simply push her off of me despite how much I wanted to do so.

Her guilt obviously vanished when she received her repentance.If that was the case, why was she still on me like a cat? She was a heavy cat, not like I could tell her that. Women were too sensitive about themselves from their weight, their face, eyes, thighs, breasts, hips, rear end, etc. I only assumed that Hinata's natural nature changed her to someone who had barely any faith regarding her physical state. The last thing I should be doing was to tease her.

"You want to say something, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired cutely, pretending that nothing was wrong as she made gentle squeezes on the hand she stole from earlier.

"No…"

"You are lying,"

"Okay, what if I am?"

"Well… t-tell me the truth,"

"Fine. Can you please get off me?" Her answer was to shake her head in the most endearing way I could think of; like a five-year-old girl who did not want anything but ice-cream for dinner. How I wished for a retribution. "And why not, Hinata?"

"I want to give you a massage," she told me, leaning her entire body downward before she released my hand and placed her own –now free hands- upon my shoulders and began its generous, yet relaxing, treatment. I fought back a moan, luckily, and that was when my conscience and awareness level kicked in whilecontinuously screaming at me to get myself back together. I realized that we were in the hallway in a very not pure posture with another. What the hell was I thinking permitting her to do this?

"No, thanks," I choked, and my mouth suddenly became dry and croaky as I used all my might not to get enticed by her magical hands. Endearing witch… Why did she have to be caring at every place she went? "Hinata… I don't need it…"

She abolished my reasons, as if they never left my mouth, "Your muscles are so stiff," she cooed in my ear as she leaned closer. I felt her breasts making contact onto my back at the same time. So soft… so luscious… so lovable… touchable… How I wanted to flip around and tear off whatever she was wearing and claim those breasts as my rare treasure.

No… what was happening to me? Why did I think something so vulgar towards Hinata? This was Hinata… the one and only person who I could truly call a friend in Konoha. I was despicable… why did I picture my only friend as someone to have pleasures with? This was not like me one bit. I was falling for my lusts! I despised myself for ever doing such a thing. At the same time, I needed to know what caused me to feel this way. Why Hinata and not Tenten when I saw everything from her? I wished that I could have received an answer, but Hinata's sensual actions did not cease to stop until I gave in.

"Hinata… stop…"

My pleading had no affect. "You haven't been resting, haven't you?" she asked despite I begged of her to stop, "You are working too much… although your body likes it when you work out or use them to good use, they are saying that they have enough and they could use rest. But I know that you are not giving them what they want. Don't you hear them crying, Naruto-kun? They have no life whatsoever anymore… they want to give you their strength and power but they have no ability to do it because you keep pushing yourself. Why do you do that, Naruto-kun?"

"Do what?"

"Push yourself beyond your limits," she answered, her treatment becoming even better than it was a second ago. I didn't fail to notice she pressed her breasts even more onto my back. Her face was next to mine; her shiny and rosy lips breathing sweet air onto my cheeks as if she was teasing me before she actually kissed me. We were still in the hallway here! My arousal started to surface despite Anthris was my libido carrier. No… could it be that she abandoned her post? She couldn't do this to me! Now… without my faithful protector of my lust… I was weak and vulnerableagainst Hinata's sensual assaults.

This was the last time I was going to help Anthris masturbate… Damn it, ditching me like this was unforgivable. Then again, Anthris might not have been able to resist Hinata's sweetness. Who knew what was wrong initially; all I had to worry about was my state of consciousness and not get seduced.

"I do no such thing…" I answered as quick as I could. Never would I have imagined speaking five words could be so hard when my world was going to bliss.

"Are you unhappy, Naruto-kun?"

"Why would I be?"

She then kissed me on the cheek, as though it was one of the most appropriate things to do with a guy. I had to admit, her kisses were endlessly charming. Although she was behind me, she got her head close enough to be right next to mine. As she turned her head with those pearly attractive eyes leered upon mine, my facevirtually burned up when I noticed all the genuine feelings she produced.

Hinata… was beautiful. I was tempted to kiss her so badly. There was nothing on her that wasn't gorgeous. Everything about her was just perfect for a wretch like me. I found her exquisite.

"Naruto-kun… I am here for you," Our eyes locked, but neither of us pulled away. In fact, I was surprised that Hinata had this kind of courage to look at someone directly with confidence. At the same time, why was I staring in her pools of fresh lavender when I kept telling myself to gaze away as much as possible. Those eyes lured me in as they were singing a silent siren to trap my soul for eternity. "Would you let me be that someone who can love you?"

_Not in your life, young woman..._

"Don't talk about these things, Hinata," I said, this time rolling away from her before I leaped back up on my feet. Hinata gasped at my unexpected recovery, but she still had a weak smile on her face when she felt a little rejected. "If we stay here, who's going to get you guys dinner? I still need to make preparations."

"But…"

"Also… that divider out there…" Hinata's facedroppedwith a little guilt when I reminded her of that, "I need to talk to the innkeeper about it, too, and take full responsibility. If you want to enjoy this vacation, let me deal with all the things that are required to deal with first, or the result would be for us to get kicked out prematurely."

"N-Naruto-kun…" she obviously wanted to talk more, but had no power whatsoever to keep this conversation in tact. Nevertheless, I didn't want to leave her unhappy.

"No one said that I don't like you, Hinata," I said back, smiling a little for the first time, "But I just think there are better men out there than me. You don't need to spend your time on me. There are plenty of people who could experience your kindness, like in a hospital, or in charity services, where I, on the other hand, have good health, good financial support, and I have both my arms and legs. You should use your talents in areas where it's more useful."

"I won't give up on you."

"You shouldn't give up if you think that there is something I need."

"There is!"

"And that is what?"

"Love, Naruto-kun, love,"

"Love?"

"Love."

"You speak with much honesty, Hinata," I told her, finding her logic completely whacked, but of course I showed my feelings in a subtle manner, "But I need no such thing at this stage of my life."

"But, Naruto-kun-"

"That reminds me…" I said, changing the subject swiftly, "Have you seen the other guys around?"

Hinata, being the supportive and helpful girl, shook her head after thinking about my question for a good several seconds. "I haven't seen them after we came in the inn, Naruto-kun. Do you need to look for them?"

I scratched my head for the sheer sake of it. In short, I had no meaning to do so. "Yeah… I need to tell them where we are eating for dinner, andpossibly ask them what they want to eat, too. Now they are nowhere in sight… as if they are the haunted wraiths of this hotel that only showed their faces to scare away visitors. Or they are simply good players of hide-and-seek."

"I'll help you look for them," she kindly offered without my consent. I was about to refuse, but I saw no point when I noticed her eagerness to please me. I sighed inwardly before nodding to give her permission. "Be back in a flash." With that said, she vanished with the rabbit seal formed in her left hand. If anything shocked me today, aside from Tenten's body and incredible development in taijutsu fighting, this was it. If Hinata had my style of speed as well, then I better watch out for her for the safety of the future. If my eyes did not lie to me, Hinata was actually stronger than I was in brute strength, in which all taijutsu users valued whether they were Jyuuken users or Iron Fist users.

I was glad that she took her leave. Even so, she didn't leave without infesting some uncertainty in my mind. She loved me without question… what a troublesome seed of doubt at time like this. I didn't like it one bit.

**_(45 minutes later)_**

The innkeeper was deadly outraged when he and his wife saw what happened in the hot springs. He was going to come up personally to find whoever was responsible, but he was somewhat impressed when I came down in person to confess our faults. He was a man who admired sincerity and courage, and therefore that reason alone rewarded us to stay as long as no more trouble was made. Despite that, that didn't mean I could leave without paying for the damages. When the innkeeper gave me two options whether to pay up in cash or credit, or fix the barrier, I could not believe that I was willing to fix it.

Involuntarily, I already accepted that the destruction of the barrier was my own doing although I had nothing to do with it. My behaviour in admitting it to the innkeeper was disgusting. I was way too humble for my own good, bowing apologetically when the women should have been the ones here begging for repentance. Why did I do that? Was I here to save them face? Who knew… maybeI was nice? What was the point in thinking about it now-it was already too late anyway.

After creating 2 dozens of Kage Bunshins, I ordered them to find the proper equipment to repair the fallen barrier, and where I was continuing to discuss with the innkeeper about reserving a proper dining room for 11 people. Luck was on my side today whenthere was such a room available, but the hard part was to order what kind of food for them.

My immoral outraged that was brewing for hours now revealed itself to the light. Since I was kind enough to repair the divider, which was free of charge, I decided to make this meal the most costly meal that Jiraiya ever needed to pay. I didn't give a damn if it was worth more than the Great Wall of China. Taking the liberty to make free choices, because I was the only one here, I went with buffet, which was obviously the most expensive deal ever. I made sure that I heard no objections, because the guests were always right after repentingtheir faults. The innkeeper had no choice but to obey what I asked of them. Besides, what was there to argue about? They were getting free money practically.

He then told me dinner would be ready in twenty fiveminutes. I grinned back weakly to show my delight, which was not a lot but I had to do it anyway. Something told me he saw right through my skilled persona.

On my way back, I bumped into Tenten. What was her reason for being down in the lobby? Wait… why did I care? Her life was her business. At least I knew I wasn't a bitchy line stepper who relentlessly invaded other's private space without a justifiable consent. I planned on walking past Tenten without speaking a word or acknowledge her presence, but she halted me when she decided to approach me.

"Naruto," she welcomed out of neutrality than friendliness.

"Tenten," I said back, my voice passive and dispassionate, as though we were bitter rivals.

"How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"I am fine, too."

"Had fun earlier?"

"No."

"What a shame that is."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ordering dinner for you all,"

"I am going for a walk,"

"I wouldn't go now. Dinner will be here in twenty minutes or less."

"Oh, really?"

"I ordered buffet,"

"Fantastic, Naruto. Isn't that kind of expensive?"

I chuckled. "I am not the one paying, remember?" She smiled warmly in return.

"Oh, now I do. Remember to make Hinata-imouto-chan happy, Naruto,"

"That issue again? I didn't take you seriously the last time you said it, what makes you so sure that I will follow your instructions this time around?"

"I am dressed right now," she hissed dangerously, threatening to kill me if I told anyone that I saw her naked form more than just once in one day when she was not even my girlfriend. There was no need to worry; Uzumaki Naruto kept secrets well unless provoked too much in the negative aspect. "You have to take me seriously."

"You are a persistent witch, aren't you?"

"Better than to see Hinata-imouto-chan cry because of some stupid love procrastinator,"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"If you make Hinata unhappy, then I will haunt you forever."

"That's a hard promise to keep, Tenten-chan," I whispered, deliberately poked her flat stomach with my index finger as I moved closer to her. Thepokecaused a good moan but she turned it into a hiss when she found out she enjoyed my touches.

"Neji will not forgive you when he sees Hinata-chan cry because you," she stated, fairly seriously.

"You people are too demanding," I said, breaking away from her after having my share of fun in feeling her body. Tenten, unlike Hinata, had a body that men would die for. Maybe I didn't give Hinata enough credit, since I liked her body even more. "Don't you have some more consideration than that?"

"Don't you like Hinata-chan?"

"I like her, but I don't love her. I don't know how to love her."

"It doesn't take thinking," she told me, banishing my beliefs as utmost demented, "You grow into it. Don't worry, everyone learns, and it would not help if you are always so… stiff… no… unfeeling, rather. You just need to relax and look at the girl's good attributes… or guy's if you are gay-"

I silenced her momentarily with my stern stare. "Don't you ever dare consider me as a homosexual," Tenten swallowed hard, knowing that she triggered something she should not have.

"Sorry… really am…" I merely forgot about it than to pester on this subject. It wasn't like she did it on purpose. She really didn't know after all. If I ever wanted to mess up my blood pressure and health, then I should pick up on drinking and become an alcoholic. "As I was saying… give Hinata and yourself achance to have an opportunity to love. I know that it's really hard to find someone like that. Naruto. I might not know you well… but you are hiding too much, and that makes Hinata worry a lot. She will go through thick and thin with you, because she truly loves you."

There was no sense trying to talk to this girl! Didn't she notice that I did not want to get deep with Hinata so soon? Not trying to sound rude, I nodded, hoping that she would just stop. "Yeah… I know…" Tenten was an intelligent woman, but she was terrible with subtle signs.

"You think that she doesn't know about your demon? Every one of us knows," That perked up my interest, but out of fear than anything else.In an incredible speed, I grabbed her shoulders tightly, and as a result she began to wince with pain. I didn't know what came through me. I was not ashamed to be a demon, or half-demon, but the fact all of them knew did not make me feel any safer.

"What the blasted hell did you just say? Every one of you knows about my demon? Why… why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew…" she whimpered, very afraid to see me in my genuine rage. Her fears increased when my crystal clear blue eyes glared into hers. "Don't hurt me…" The once powerful Tenten was now like apuppy in my grasp. What irony this was… It disappointed me greatly to knowthatthis was the same person thatkicked my ass less than two hours ago. Where did her strength go? Or did my interrogation already drain all of it before it evaporated into nothingness.

"You don't keep these really important things, which are especially about me, away from me!" I refrained from roaring, yes, but my hisses were enough to scare her to an extent where she could crap in her pants literally and she wouldn't care as long as it loosened any pressure. With her confidence completely evaporated, her life was in my hands.

"Sorry…" she apologized when she did not know the reason to her prior actions by the slightest bit. I sensed her judgments were not made in her own will, and fear smeared over somassively that I could almost smell it. "I am really sorry…"

"You afraid?"

"Very…" she admitted, despite that shinobis should never reveal their true feelings. Her voice trembled significantly to a point where no one would believe her excuses if she stated any. "Naruto… let go of me…"

"Tell me this… how much do you know?"

"We know that… the Fourth sealed a demon inside you… and the reasons why you were always neglected…"

"Is that all?"

"Tsunade-sama said more than that, of course… she only told the ten of us, except Sasuke, about your secret. She made it clear to us that openly discriminating you is not only a sin that deserves retribution from Kami-sama, but it's also against the laws of Konoha. Whoever promotes conspiring hatred would suffer tremendously under the Hokage's justification, and that was something that she promised until the day she resigns as Hokage."

"Like a precedent of the Third…" I mumbled involuntarily, and I grew upset about that wise old man leaving us so soon when it was never meant to be. Why did the good people have to abandon us when it was not their time, and the other wicked, evil mother-fuckers –like Jiraiya and Orochimaru- remained her a lot more than they should? The greater the time, the more damage their ambitions could spread and sprawl for the worst. Jiraiya's perverted nature was a wildfire, and Orochimaru's influence transformed pure souls into lieutenants of eternal darkness where only greed, power, wealth, skill, and talents satisfied the heart.

I slowly loosened my grip on her, knowing that there was some safety and relief left for me to cherish. "Naruto…"

"Oh yeah… so Hinata knows, too?"

"Yes."

"And she didn't tell me…"

"She thought you knew,"

"No one tells me anything anymore," Isaid as I sighed a second after,"Can't expect me to guess everything that is in your minds, you know. But… Tenten… how did she take it?"

"She expected something like that," the weapon mistress replied, fright no longer covering her features, "She took it well, but she didn't expect that it was due toa demon or some supernatural reason. Neji, however, knew ahead of everyone else."

My thinking was quick. "First chunnin exam, I presume?" She nodded her head in a calm fashion, afraid that she might say something to agitate me. Perhaps that was what the problem with talking to acquaintances; there was always a mandatory feeling to be subtle and fake about all that is being brought up during the conversation. I suppose it was understandable to present the best side of oneself, but going around with masks everywhere wasn't all that impressive either. You were a great actor at that point, yet the moment someone intelligent enough breaks through the pitiful charade, I highly doubt anything could be done to repair any means of respect. "Figures…"

"Everything will be okay, Naruto. If you are worried solely on your heritage, every one of us has gotten over that ages ago. Sure, all of us were bewildered that to knowyou are a demon carrier, but you are still you, right? Have you ever unleashed him on us just because you felt like it? You have unspeakable power, as Neji said, and you never used it for your own selfish reasons. Not even once -even when you have all the right in the world as your backup. He must be a powerful demon, isn't he?"

He? Oh, right, Tenten must not realize that Anthris was a woman like her. Not too many people knew my demon master was a woman after all; not even Jiraiya. Then again, he was beginning to suspect if I was hanging out with woman lately, since I seemed to know how their mind worked before approaching them in friendly chats or open dilemmas. Jiraiya, unlike me, continuously messed up because he thought he was such the intelligent person, where in realityhe was as ignorant as a baby who was trying to learn how to breath. Every time it was a marvelous amusement to me to see him nearly losing his genitals.

What a foolish young woman Tenten was. She did nothing but scratch the surface.I was afraid of confronting Anthris to Hinata, yes, but not anymore since she already had all the knowledge of it before I returned. Now, actually, I was worried to tell Hinata aboutwhat Anthris and I did during our spare time that was outside the fine realms of chatting, hugging, discussing, arguing, negotiating, cooperating, and beating the crap out of another just to reach a consensus.

I was certain that Hinata would be absolutely furious once she heard any of this.

I never dared to challenge Antrhis' superiority in strength, but I would get into more trouble if I said my master was a man. She loved being a woman, and she said to me one day, since being girl meant she could fall in love with me. I didn't want her to love me like the way she did, but her emotions and lusts went far beyond my control. I could relate to her within a limit,because I still failed to see how sexual pleasure could be pleasurable. Touching was a form of delectation, she said, which was almost like a healing kindness that was desperately needed in order to come back on your feet after disasters erupted. I couldn't see what was so good about it. I rubbed my arm in the same fashion she told me to, and yet I didn't get the results she continuously wanted me to experience.

Was it such a shame that I feel nothing though? Who actually needed any of these sensual feelings anyway? The most vital fact was that we always wanted to experience it whether it was out of love or lust. In a nastier way of saying it, some people made love for the sheer fun of it.

"Yes, why, of course," I said back, kind of out of it all of a sudden. "I really shouldn't worry that much, should I?"

"As long as you make Hinata-imouto-chan happy,"

"Right, I remember. Mind doing a favour for me?"

"Like what?"

"Tell the other girls that we are having dinner at party room 2 on the lobby floor," I said, "I asked Hinata to look for the guys… but she hasn't returned…"

"Don't start reminding me of them," she muttered, clearly did not wish for me to recall any of those perverts. I was surprised that she was not having any grudges towards me, which was a great thing -no doubt. "I better get going."

"Yeah, sure thing…"

I waved as she left, and in an act to be polite, she waved back with a smile before she retreated fully back into the hallway she came from. Thank goodness she was gone… I didn't know what to do if there were another person here watching me suffer from emotional torment. I needed some time alone to soak in everything that Tenten told me about Anthris. What could be done at a time like this, I wondered? Take a bath, grab a small snack although it might spoil dinner, or take a walk? Isolation could do me some good for sure, but at the same time I found myself trapped in another crisis before I could react.

A pair of arms took the liberty to wrap themselves around my waist, and thus, securing me close. Not only did I feel a pair of arms, I also felt a pair of breasts and a cheek pressing on my back.

"I found you," this voice belonged to a woman, and it was one that I could recognize from anywhere. "What took you so long?"

"Hello, Hinata," I said, breaking out of her hold to turn around so I could face her. I surely didn't want to touch her breasts in any further depth. "Did you find the guys yet?"

"I found them… yes, but…"

"But what?" I asked while looking in her beautiful lavender eyes as though they were rare and gorgeous. She blushed a little when she noticed how much attention I was giving her, which was uncommon. What was more unusual was how she planted her hands around my waist, and in normal cases I would have rejected. However, when it came to her, every single one of my philosophies and rules broke to make way for Hinata. In other words, she was an exception and I spoiled her without knowing it.

"Ano… they weren't really there…"

"Wait… what?"

"They told me to come in, and I found no one in the living room."

"That's strange… Where were they then?"

"They were hiding in their rooms… Weird, isn't it?"

"Very, actually. Wait,why did they do that?"

"They were scared, Naruto-kun, as if I was going to kill them by just looking at them."

"Seriously? You weren't glaring with a hideous intent, were you?"

She gasped, unable to believe how I could accuse her as such. Her actingabilities were developing a tad too quickly for my liking. "Why would I try to kill them, Naruto-kun? I was just trying to help."

"I know, I know, Hinata," I said, smiling along with a chuckle, "I was just teasing you."

"I know you were," she teased back, sticking her tongue out, "You are never mean to me." In a bold move, she actually leaned her head onto my chest as it rested there as if it belonged to her. She gave out a pleasant growl, which was pretty much like a cat. It made me ponder if Hinata liked cats, since I never detested it personally, but not necessarily that fond of them either. Cute as they were, these felines were too intelligent for their own good.

"Hinata…" I fought back a face flush, which was tremendously difficult to do when her hands' movements were gentle and affectionate.

"Talk to me some more," she said in my chest, and of course it made her words sound like muffles, but luckily I managed to catch what it was. "I like hearing you talk, Naruto-kun…"

"What is there for me to talk about, Hinata?"

"Anything," she told me, smiling briefly, but very lovely, when she removed her head for one second before she attached her cheek back on my shirt. "Tell me some more things about your adventure."

"More things? I don't know if I got anything more to tell you… let alone exciting…"

She was very encouraging though, and didn't let up so soon. "No, you must have something fun to share. No matter how good or bad life is, Naruto-kun always finds it to be fun and unforgettable. That's something special about you." This girl had too much faith in me alright… there was so much of it that I couldn't describe.

"What do you like to hear about?"

"Anything, as long as it's from your mouth and lips,"

I gave in some thought in my topic when I knew Hinata truly wanted to listen. Easier said than done, silly Hinata. I saw no amusement in telling her about how I killed people knowing that she disliked violence unless necessary. If she wanted something funny… there was always this instance where Jiraiya was really fucked up by alcohol that one evening… but I highly doubt she would like that. It was Jiraiya we were talking about, and I knew better than anyone that Hinata disliked my mentor with every fiber in her body. Then again, what I was planning to tell her was somewhat entertaining, perhaps I could give it a shot.

"Hey, Hinata,"

"What?"

"Let me tell you a story outside the lobby, okay?"

She exuberantly nodded with delight in return.

**_(Outside of the Hot Spring Inn, three minutes later, on a bench)_**

I sat on the right, and Hinata sat on my left. In fact, it didn't matter where we sat, and really not when Hinata would've paid utmost attention even if she was thirty feet away. As long as she was able to hear me, Hinata was satisfied. And of course, since she was within kissing range, that made it ten times as good. I stole a glance to look at her pretty face, and that admiring smile she had told me just about enough.

"Well, you got something funny to tell me?" she asked. She went as far as giggling a little as she saw my uneasiness.

"I wouldn't say it's funny," I told her, snickering when I recalled something. Unknown to me, my left hand went for her narrow waist and slowly guided her closer to be more intimate. Hinata, needless to say, welcomed it gratefully without words, and of course she had no reason to break the moment. "Just disturbing… yet amusing."

"Oh, if it's funny then you can share it. I don't mind."

"It's about Jiraiya though," I continued, trying to be considerate than to please my own interest, "Would you like that?"

"But you said it's funny,"

"The correct term I used was amusing, Hinata,"

"Makes no difference to me," she said out of good nature, "Please tell me what happened."

"If you insist. I think it was last year or two years ago when this incident occurred. You know Jiraiya is always like a drunk and a pervert, you've seen it just a several hours ago and you beat him up to an extent where you are threatening him to be infertile. Okay, that's not really the point, but you get the idea. Jiraiya was just as bad as he is now, but two years ago his health was better than it is today. And thus, he fooled around a lot more.

"We traveled from town to town trying not to be too popular or well known, and we did it not without a reason. It was not our style going around to make attention, but everyone had their favorite spots, and I found mine at a local town called Uritake. It's not much of a special town or anything, I suppose it was because of a friend I met at a restaurant. She is a waitress, but soon to become master chef, by the name of Rika, and I really like her due to her sincerity. We talked the first time we met, and we quickly became good friends after one night's worth of talking. We usually stayed in towns for a several days before we leave, and it is rare for Jiraiya and I to visit a town more than once. However, I begged Jiraiya to make that place an exception. I wanted to see Rika more than just once… and losing a friend like her because 'we didn't feel like coming back' was a lousy excuse. And so, Jiraiya agreed that we would visit her several times each year, and we even stay there longer compared to other places. You can say that was one of the only things that Jiraiya agreed to.

"Rika is a very dear friend like you, Hinata. No one can simply forget her even if you wanted to. I think it was the third time that I went back to Uritake, and the first thing I did was to visit Rika where as Jiraiya searched for the strip bar or some shit like that. I, for one, didn't care where he went, and Rika already assumed where he went when Jiraiya wasn't there when I met up with her. It was amazing how quick she caught Jiraiya's lifestyle, but then again… it wasn't like I haven't ranted to her about my mentor.

"That night, Rika offered me dinner like every time I came back. However, I wanted it to be special. Instead of her cooking, in which her food tastes absolutely great, I decided to make something for her. She reacted like how you did, Hinata, when I agreed to tell you a story. And so, with Rika enthusiastic to the core, we happily walked back to our camping site as we anticipated a fabulous, private dinner. Although we returned to that town, Jiraiya and I thought it was wise not to stay in their motels unless it was mandatory. Rika understood our intentions, and she saw it as intelligence of some sort. Sometimes I really don't understand her…

"I prepared Chinese styled "hot-pot" with the best ingredients available, and that night we were anxious to have a good time. If we were truly alone that time… who knows… we might have lost ourselves in our wild, burning emotions and made love… but it didn't happen because Jiraiya actually came back for dinner. Rika and I were surprised, yet more shocked to see him completely fucked up from the day's activities in bars and strip clubs. He reeked of alcohol, but fortunately it was still not ridiculous or anything close to unbearable.

"'Jiraiya…' I said, 'What are you doing here at this hour?'

"'Can't a master come back to have dinner with his apprentice?' he questioned back, obviously still slightly drunk. Perhaps he was near intoxication when I think about it now. 'Ah, Rika, it has been a long while!'

"'Hello, Jiraiya-sama,' greeted my assistant chef friend, 'It's good to see you…' I knew she was doing it out of friendliness, for she knew what sort of terrible person he was.

"'Is that food? You got any for me? I am hungry, too…' I obviously did not desire his presence and was about to shoo him off. Rika, however, did not see my actions as morally right and invited him to stay although deep down she wanted to him to leave too. Long story short, Rika permitted him to stay. We didn't ask much of Jiraiya, we just wanted him to sit tight and wait until we were done preparing. Things are never as easy as we wished it to be though… not when he sat next to the tent in his drunk state. Remember, I said he was completely fucked up.

"I had been tired of sleeping in sleeping bags, and I still did at that time, but at least I wanted to have some shelter than to expose any of my skin to nature. And so, I bought myself a flashy green tent, and it was marvelous. I had been sleeping a lot better with it, and I am not kidding. Anyway, Jiraiya stationed himself near it, and he said that he needed more legroom.

"'Why don't I stretch up,' Jiraiya said, making himself comfortable as we continued to work hard to prepare. He then turned his body sideways and started grinding his dirty feet on my tent. I didn't even notice what happened until I heard my tent collapse due to irregular force.

"'What in the hell are you doing?' I yelled but to no avail when he was still at it by defiling my precious tent.

"'Fuck your tent, jackass!' he laughed and half-shouted with an intoxicated glee while he kept stomping on it in his sitting position. In another perspective, he seemed to be humping it. 'Buy another one, you rich mother-fucker! Fuck your tent, jackass! Fuck your tent!' My home was virtually a useless piece of neon green cloth by then, and yet he was still grinding it. All Rika and I knew was that this mother-fucker completely lost his mind. I had no idea what in the hell he was doing, but I wasn't going to let him start destroying the place I lived in. Rika and I had completely had it, we went up to him and dealt with it forcefully.

"Rika immediately pinned his arms while he was in his awkward position, and where as I was about to bust up his legs good. 'Naruto, Rika, what are you doing? Hey, hey!' And then I started smashing his legs with my stomping. Jiraiya struggled hard when I struck him, but he really loved to talk despite he was getting beat up, and then I switched from stomping to smashing with my fists. 'Aaaaugh! You jackass, son of a bitch, messenger of hell, you demonic evil mother-fucker, dumb jackass! Aaaugh… jackass… deadlast… (pant)… Delirious… mother-fucker…' And when I was finally done, 'You as cold as ice…'

"But Jiraiya… man, after taking a beating like that, even when he was weak and exhausted, 'Fuck your tent, jackass…'

"Rika and I looked at him for a moment, and she frowned a little when she found out I broke quite a bit of his leg bones, but nothing that serious. He legs… well it looked like helpless little wings. 'I got kicked out of better places than this!' Jiraiya exclaimed, filled with outrage although he had no idea what in the hell he was doing. He leaned down on his stomach, and made a tremendous effort to crawl out of the campsite back to town as he dragged his body and wimpy legs. That didn't mean that he didn't scorn us as he left as slow as a snail. 'I'll be back, you goddamn mother-fucker. Kami-sama knows you are all mother-fuckers… You say I didn't raise you properly! Don't you know any appreciation! You can never afford another tent! Look at what you did to my legs, Naruto!'

"Rika… Rika is a lot more compassionate than I am. As she watched Jiraiya crawling back onto the road to get to town, she sighed and came to me and said, 'Naruto… Jiraiya really needs help…' But I was like, 'Hey, we just gave him some help!' You really think that was the last time that Jiraiya does something fucked up? I wish, Hinata, I wish. But I really learned something though… just don't stay in places that Jiraiya knows about. Even so, that didn't stop him from being a dumbass."

"Wow…" Hinata moaned in my lap like a kitten, "That was some story… It was funny."

"You call that funny? I was accused to be a mother-fucker during the entire thing."

"It was just a drunk Jiraiya," she said, purring peacefully, "He doesn't really mean that. And besides, I don't think Naruto is a mother-fucker. You are not like that."

"Ah… thanks? How did you find it amusing though? To me, I found it funny because I actually beat him up after tolerating for so long… and the things that he said when I pounded his legs… Especially the delirious mother fucker… When I think about it now, it's a memorable memory."

"How so? Like you said, you were sworn at the entire time."

"It was one of the best times I had with Rika. I have to visit her sometime soon just to catch up on the old days."

"You never told me one thing," Hinata said suddenly out of the blue, but despite that I detected a slight change in her tone that resembled envy. "How did Rika look like? How old is she?"

"How does she look like?" I questioned, playing along with her curiosity, "Let's see now… Very long violet hair and with matching lovely eyes… a little bit taller than you… always smiled like you… She didn't blush as much… she had features that matched a peaceful dove coming down from the divine skies… she radiated a natural calmness type of aura around her… and when you look at her, you know that she is someone very easy to approach and love. Girls and guys liked her a lot from her friendliness, which was like yours. Rika is really talented too… her food is definitely best of the best."

"Is her cooking better than mine?" Hinata inquired, poking her fingers together timidly when she asked me this time.

"Rika is aiming to be a professional, Hinata. It's only reasonable that her skill in cooking surpasses yours in every way." I really regretted what I said, since Hinata seemed offended because I didn't take as much pleasure in her cooking compared to Rika's. Her cheeks began to pout, and her eyes watched me intently as if she wanted me to say something nice to comfort her. "Although your cooking might not be as good as hers, you are excellent as a shinobi. I don't know if you are an expert first-aid medic or not, but I am sure you would be great at it. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. You are good at combat, and Rika's good at cooking and not fighting. Now that I've mentioned it… she seemed to excel at using a butcher knife…"

"See, she is better than me with weapons!"

"Don't tell me you are jealous over Rika now, Hinata…"

She immediately hugged me without my consent, which almost caused another shade of red to come across my face, "I'm sorry for being a jealous girl. I really love you, Naruto-kun… I don't want to lose you to anyone…"

"I know, Hinata, I know," I replied softly. My eyes widened a bit when I found her presenting something to me in the most endearing way possible. Nothing about her wasn't cute. I stared at the transparent plastic wrapped gift for a second before I gave up guessing what it could be. Where did she get that? It came out of nowhere. Forget how she got it, what was important was why she was giving it to me. "What's this?"

"Eat it," she said, smiling happily as she unwrapped it to reveal the attractive olive green colour with a swirl of cream in the center, "I made it this morning before we came here."

"Is this… a cake?"

"It's a slice of a swiss-roll… I didn't… know what flavour you liked… so I tried to make a green-tea one…I-I hope you don't mind…" Hinata was stumbling on words, and she did that whenever she was very nervous. She talked like that at first when we reunited, but she gradually got out of it when she hung around me for a month or so. At the same time, her shyness took control whenever she was exposed to new people. I found that out when she talked to Jiraiya.

"Green tea? That's complex for a first swiss-roll though. Why not try making a chocolate one first? It's more common."

"You don't look like a chocolate type person, Naruto-kun," she whispered, urging to push her gift into my mouth since I wasn't eating it, "Come, and try it." She was right; I wasn't a big fan of chocolate.

I kindly rejected it though. "I don't think I should indulge in a sweet tooth now, Hinata. Dinner is going to start soon and I would ruin my appetite." I watched her again… I couldn't deny the fact I felt an evil aura coming from in front of me.

"Eat it, now," she commanded with authority. To my surprise, her facial expression changed 180 degrees without warning. She became kind and lovely once more. Even her voice transformed! "Or do you want me to feed you?" I recoiled significantly as a result.

"No, no, no, no, there's no need for that!" I instantly snatched the sliced swiss-roll from her hand and brought it to my mouth. I hastily took a bite on it, not ever wanting to imagine that previous scenario where Hinata almost fed me as if I was her baby. In fact, I ate it so fast that I almost failed to know how her cake tasted like. Luckily, I slowed myself just in time to savour the last bit of flavour. Thank goodness I didn't choke.

Hinata observed me worriedly as I ate. Judging from that speed, I was identical to a crazed beast who hadn't feast for weeks or months. Or perhaps I ate her creation so quickly because it was so much more awful if I took my time. No matter what she was thinking of earlier, I was still safe and alive, and of course she anticipated my reply with utmost anxiousness. "Naruto-kun… how was it?"

Good question… how did it taste like? This was bad… I just swallowed down something that Hinata made just for me so hastily that I didn't manage to catch the taste. All I received was a sweet, unique aftertaste, but that was definitely not enough when it came to her question. Should I lie again? I really didn't want that.

"Ano… Ano… It… tasted… good…"

"Just good? It was just good?" Hinata didn't believe that my answer could be so plain. Disappointment reached her face fast. "It didn't taste… special?"

"Of course it was special, Hinata," I said, holding her by the shoulders as I hugged her lightly. "It was really good. You can be a shinobi, medic, and a baker if you wanted to. You have amazing talent."

"Honto-desuka (Really)?" Excitement returned in her voice, and that actually got my lips to curve into a grin. "Do you mean that, Naruto-kun?"

"Of course I do, Hinata. You are pretty amazing."

"I love you!" She took immediate control of the embrace and made it tremendously affectionate. I nearly lost my breath from the force, yet I was strong enough to get used to it. Seeing that no one was here, I decided to hug her back.

"Yeah, I know, Hinata, I know… Someday… I hope I will know how to love you…"

I wasn't sure of a lot of things, but I was dead certain with this discovery. My life truly seemed to have lightened after sharing that story with Hinata, like I lifted a heavy burden out of my soul at last. Maybe Tenten was right about love… Perhaps I could learn to love if I allowed it to flow through me. Sharing my grief with somebody was indeed better than keeping it all to myself… and today I knew I wanted this person to be Hinata and no one else.

Maybe I was falling in love with Hinata after all… Sure, it was slow, but the feeling was definitely there.

_**AN: Here is your action packed fluffy chapter. It was a lot tougher to come back to fluff after all that outrageous ranting of mine in the previous chapters… sometimes I really hate my ability to BS with style. Well, no matter, I just hoped you guys liked it. Hinata and Naruto, at least in my story, are destined to be in love, and I will make any attempt to make it yummy and touching. Thank you all for baring with me for so long, you have my thanks.**_

_**And yes, I am still a sarcastic bitch. Don't provoke that side if you don't have to. **_

_**Ja!**_


	12. Realizations

Simplicity is Complexity

_Chapter 12: Realizations._

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Who would want to own this crap?

AN: What irony this is! I hate Naruto the anime and manga, but I love making fan fictions out of their characters. Kind of makes me wish that Kishimoto would put some time and effort into his creations than wasting them pointlessly like a bunch of stupid mother fuckers. Well, it can't be helped if all he cares about is money, money, and more money. And so forth, my fellow readers, in the future if you wish to make an anime, or series, or manga, please do not follow Kishimoto's terrible example! Naruto, the anime and manga, turned from genius work to pure retarded.

**_I, of course, despise works of the stupid –especially when so many blind fools fail to see what dozens notice._**

**_So, my friends, if you find my work to be at least decent, then I thank you so much! After watching Seed Destiny… I finally realized what the word shit meant, and it really wasn't pleasant. I endured 50 weeks of crap! I could've stopped at episode 20, but I didn't! OpForce had been a moron for a year!_**

**_Ah, sorry for the irrelevant trash talk. Please, go on ahead and read to your heart's content!_**

**_(At Party Room 2 that evening)_**

Today was weird the way it was, and dinner alone got it more awkward and strange. Never had I eaten under this unexplainable feeling of being farfetched, and I didn't like it one bit –not even for a second. Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru didn't dare to enter party room 2, which was the dinner and game room I booked for the entire night, as if they were going to be killed if they stayed any longer than necessary. In order to preserve their lives, the three sat at the far end of the room, which was at the corner and ate in absolute silence. They only spoke to the waitress when they wanted refills or more dishes. Other than that, I didn't hear a single word from them during the whole dinner.

I was sure that the inn workers found our group to be exceptionally strange. Not that I could blame them though, anyone would've thought the same way.

The women, however, were sitting on the main table as they ate, had great conversations, drank sake (whoever was age legal, of course, but Sakura and Ino drank regardless of the age restrictions), and a lot more. Long story short, they seemed to be having a great time with no signs that showed disappointment anytime soon.

Overall, that was a fortunate thing for my sake.

Tsunade and Shizune invited me to sit with them, since I was the only guy that they had no grudge against, but when they found out that I needed to feed Jiraiya in his current state, I couldn't help but coldsweat once I saw their deadly glare on my mentor. At first, I really believed that they were staring at me with those hateful eyes, but I relaxed by the tiniest bit once it was Jiraiya who they were targeting. Even so, that did not make me feel any easier. They seemed to be saying, 'It's your fault that Naruto can't enjoy himself', but no words came out. It wasn't needed, for I caught Tsunade's meaning as quickly as I noted it. After apologizing, I moved to another spot of the room and got my share of food to feed my disabled mentor.

I found no pleasure to be a servant, especially one that didn't get paid, yet who was going to help him after what he did earlier in the springs? He deserved no grace. I was grateful to whoever was nice enough to come help me take over, but the girls didn't deserve such boredom and dread. I switched my attention to the guys, and I frowned when I saw them sulk in their own little world. Or were they plotting some kind of conspiracy? Why should I have cared? As long as I played it safe, my popularity with the girls would survive -but not like it was such a big deal though.

"I want more shrimp, Naruto," called Jiraiya, moving his head towards the plate of shrimp in front of me. I turned my body to my right to look at his lying form with a face showing no emotion as I grabbed two shrimps and placed it in his mouth.

"You shouldn't eat that much seafood, you know," I said, taking a BBQ pork bun and chewed on it, "Your doctor did say that vegetables would do you good. Also, cut down on your sake."

"Speaking of sake, give me a cup!"

Jiraiya was impossible sometimes. "Don't have over two glasses, okay? Hey, can you sit up?"

"Can't you pour it in my mouth instead?"

"You are a demanding one, you know that? Besides, I don't want it to spill in your nose and eyes. You are better off sitting up."

"I guess you're right… hey, mind if you help me level up?" If I didn't, who would? As he tried his best to push himself off the floor, it gave me enough room to slip my hands under his back before pushing him to sit straight up. Jiraiya sure looked like a mummy in a way, but his clothes and bandages look too new to resemble a thirty five hundred year old artifact. "I love sake!"

"Just don't drink too much, okay?" My eyes nearly exploded in shock when I saw him serve himself a drink. "Wait! I thought you were disabled!"

"I got some of my strength back," he told me, chuckling in a carefree fashion, "Or maybe I am just passionate for my sake… so obsessed that no injury could stop me from tasting it." Passionate for alcohol… that was just plain crazy. Such insanity!

"Am I still needed or can I go?" I questioned, taking a piece of cooked salmon and placed into my fresh udon noodle bowl, "I would rather sit with Hinata or something than to sit with you. Watching paint peel is no exception."

"You would rather sit with Hinata-chan? Are you implying something now?"

"Weren't you trying to imply something instead?"

"No, of course not,"

"Really? I am saying nothing more than that,"

"You're lying,"

"I am so not," I retorted back, looking a little surprised at Jiraiya's persistence, "I am just saying accompanying someone else is a whole shit load better than hanging around you, moron." I quickly grabbed a handful of buns before I jammed it into his mouth without his permission or consent, "Look, I might've said Hinata, but you and I both know I could've said Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Tenten, and even that old lady. Any one of them is a million times better than you, if you want my honest opinion that is!" I smashed the second last piece of bread into his mouth, and it appeared that he was suffering badly when he could barely breathe.

Yes, sensei, you could die all you want for all I care.

My sense of morality usually surpassed my concealed darkness, but my ghetto side was telling me to make this mother fucker suffer.

I felt better just thinking about it with such confidence.

"Yamaro (stop), Naruto, yamaro!" he screamed. At least that was what I thought he said under all that struggling muffles. This was what I call music to my ears; someone suffering and had no power to retaliate. "Stop it!"

"Indulge yourself with this last piece of bread!" I declared with threat as I raised the last bun above my head. Jiraiya really wanted to scream but words could not come out due to the bread stuck in his mouth. He pitifully turned away when I was about to jam another one, but his fears did not go unnoticed by me. To add a small element of surprise, I smashed his wounded stomach with my fist than to choke him. As if an injury wasn't enough, I basically added salt on top of it for the additional, uncalled for effect. Although Jiraiya spat out all the bread from that prior attack, he immediately went unconscious afterwards –most likely from choking. Perhaps I should not have hit him that hard, but I couldn't change the past, nor did I really want to after taking such a pleasure in beating him.

"…" Words did not seem to form from my mentor's lips, and judging from his pulse at the neck he really fainted. This made it all better.

"Nuisance finally out of the way…" I murmured a little darkly, silently congratulating myself for this small success, in which was like claiming the crown of 'King of the World' in my eyes. And in a flash, I boasted with energy. "Hey, Neji!" That got the Hyuuga genius halt in his eating a bit too quickly. At first he didn't even turn my way. Was I someone to be afraid of? As his head finally faced mine, which was at least seven seconds after, I realized he was too scared to even take a glimpse over to the girls without sweating out a waterfall. "Um… are you okay?"

Neji took all the confidence he had and used it in his speech. "I'm… f-f-f-f-fine…"

_This man really needs better lying skills…._

"If you don't mind… yeah… can you take Jiraiya back upstairs for me?" Hearing that request, I saw both Shikamaru and Lee react –in a violent temper. They practically trampled over poor Neji and raced another to reach Jiraiya's body, which was almost like they wanted to keep him or something for a reason I did not know, nor want to find out. Neji, who had a minor setback, came attacking at me. Not directly at me, of course, but yet I could not deny that he seemed kind of desperate…

To the least… more than ordinary…

"Let go, you fools!" hissed the Hyuuga genius to the other two male adolescents, in which almost practically incomprehensible as to why these people were friends to begin with. "Naruto asked me to do it! Learn your place and back off!"

For a bystander to witness this, it was undeniably overwhelming.

"You were just sitting the closest from him," Shikamaru yelled out a logic that had no rational facts whatsoever, "He would've asked me if I was sitting on your spot!" This was just getting out of hand alright… I had never seen them this ridiculous after living for fifteen years. And I thought I was the one insane and inhuman.

Whenever I thought I had hit bottom, somebody always threw me a shovel…

"Naruto-kun just called upon Neji to see if he's a good brother-in-law," Lee argued, and that made me fall anime style. "You know Naruto-kun likes Hinata-san, and he wants to know if Neji is going to be as helpful as Hinata-san wants him to be to test his loyalty! But Naruto-kun's friendship with me needs to start budding, and therefore I am the best person for the job!"

_What in the fuck is Lee talking about? Don't speak such words in front of Hinata! And moreover, I never considered anyone as family._

"Naruto asked me to do it first and that is final!" yelled Neji, who began to drag Jiraiya away on his own.

"Oh hell, you are," said Shikamaru, jumping to the Hyuuga's rear, "I won't let you leave without a fight!"

"Neither will I," concurred Lee, taking a battle stance that was uniquely his.

Were they serious in engaging another in battle? Taking a look on it now, perhaps they were once they stood in complete solemnity. Hold on… this was a perfect time to look at their abilities. Gathering enough chakra to focus on my eyes, I quickly read them without them knowing that I had such ability.

The skill to scan was such an awesome advantage indeed.

_Nara Shikamaru (Level 6):_

Attack: 210; Agility: 70; Intelligence: 420

_Rock Lee (Level 7):_

Attack: 230; Agility: 460; Intelligence: 110

_Hyuuga Neji (Level 8)_

Attack: 470; Agility: 190; Intelligence: 240

I was a liar if I wasn't surprised at Neji's lack of speed compared to Hinata. There was a distinct difference that no one could ignore. I was beginning to understand how the Hyuuga style combat worked. Their variance from iron-fist style fighting not only differed in internal damage than outside damage, speed was another factor. When iron fist required the user to have amazing agility, gentle fist only needed quick reaction in punching and striking since they usually remained stationary. The only time agility became an issue was to dodge or attack, but never charging when they could play the defensive role better than offensive.

In short, Hinata's speed was an unbalanced method to her fighting style. I failed to understand why she could benefit from it, or rather, how was it useful? It gave her speed, but at the same time destroying her style of combat. In an utilitarian's point of view, was Hinata doing a smart thing? Was sacrificing strength for a great deal of speed a prudent, beneficial, worth-taking choice? I preferred to make an analysis out of this, but the previous scenario with the guys eliminated all sort of curiosity I had left. I was still star-struck, and which was not something to admire.

"You guys… why are you guys so willing to help me?"

"No reason! Because we want to, okay? You got a problem with that, Uzumaki?"

Uzumaki? When I recalled my memories, no one ever referred to me with a simple, plain, flat Uzumaki. It was new, yet not appreciated.

I didn't know what to say… what could be said anyway? They wanted to help so badly… but for what? Whatever could this small favour benefit them? No matter how hard I tried to focus on possible outcomes, I found none that was suffice. Not a single one made sense! At the same time, what in the hell were they thinking, hogging Jiraiya like that? Please, Kami-sama, He could not have made them… gay… right? I never imagined they had taste for older men…

_Hold on a minute… something just occurred to me…_

"You guys aren't doing this because… you are afraid of the girls… are you?" They totally freaked out right after I said that. Sure, it was half amusing, yet undeniably disgusting. I knew I struck the truth in less than an instant, and I didn't think that any more reminders were necessary. In the end, I played along nicely. "Sure… if you all want to help me… how could I say no, right? If it makes you all happier… then, yeah, help… yeah…"

_Goddamn mother fuckers…_

Their next reply almost destroyed any remnants of respect I had left for them. "We won't disappoint you!" In an extreme rush, those three grabbed onto my mentor, bowed a several times hurriedly (Neji bowing to me was a sight I never expected to witness with these two corrupted eyes of mine) and finally ran out of the party room leaving me and the women alone.

I stood there dumbfounded, and at the same time I had no energy to complain anymore. I was more than shocked. There I was, standing on the fine line of losing my sanity or keep the last, insignificant remnants of it. First of all… what the shit just happened? Secondly… that damn Rock Lee… how dare he blurt out something that wasn't true while Hinata was here? He was speaking as if Hinata and I were engaged, where in fact we weren't even a couple yet! That kind of false hope was one vital factor that I didn't want to spread because at this point I still did not know if I could love Hinata. I had no courage to turn around, for I found no reason to be here anymore. My appetite was not the only thing that was ruined… Never had I felt so embarrassed –humiliated even!

"You know, Naruto," I heard Tsunade calling to me from behind. "I should really promote you to assistant-Hokage soon."

That caught my attention. At least it was enough for me to turn around. "Assistant-Hokage? What do you mean by that?"

Tsunade laughed, but not a Merlin's Laugh though –thank goodness. "You know what I like without me needing to tell you. I like that in a person, and what makes it even better is how you take initiative to please me."

"In short, you can always get what you want from me, right?" The Hokage's temple developed an angry mark.

"You are making me sound like a greedy witch, Naruto!"

"It's not like you aren't… I've seen you gamble," The rest of the girls giggled at my comment simultaneously, and to a degree I found it fortunate. Tsunade's anger had no limits, so it seemed. "You crack me up."

Talk about a pointless conversation we were having… why was I here to endure this senseless crap? Going back to my room and sleep was more logical and more enjoyable than hanging around these people, and that was what I was going to do. My plan would have succeeded if someone didn't grab my arm and hugged it without a sense of letting go. This familiar touch was known to me all too well, I could not just forget it even if I wanted to. Hinata's touch was too special… too unique…

"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, increasing her grip with her face not making any changes as she looked at me adorably.

"What do you mean? I am not going anywhere."

"Yes, you were,"

"What?"

"You were, Naruto-kun, you were. I know that you thought dinner was stupid and awkward, and Neji-ni-san's prior actions made you feel even worse than before. You can't wait to leave, and once you leave this room you will be at your freedom with no worries. But, Naruto-kun… everyone here wants you to stay, why would you want to leave and abandon us? I want you to stay especially."

_Damn this woman… she read my mind! What was she, a telekinesis artisan?_

"Sure…" Good god, did my brain have to die on me at such a critical moment? At times like this, best friends never went around dying on people!

"Come and sit down with the rest of us," she said, slowly guiding me back to an empty cushion seat –and that was next to hers, conveniently. I observed each woman, and damn they weren't making my life any easier. They were nodding, as if they agreed to Hinata's terms, and despite that I was welcomed, there was no way that I could not detect this uneasy feeling of being conspired against. But Hinata was so gentle… there shouldn't be a reason why she would plot something evil. No… that cuteness must have been a mask! Hinata was a manipulative, dangerous woman who had the skills to play around with my emotions when I barely had any.

I could not take her lightly, not even for a second… Hinata, in an extremely indirect fashion (that wasn't expected from any normal human being) made me understand what fear is really like -the real fright of seduction and affection.

In the end, I humbly obeyed not asking what was going on, since my intuitions kept telling me questioning this was more hazardous than being ignorant. And so I sat quietly, not daring to say a word when I watched everyone other than Hinata resuming their conversation and picking up food in the center with their chopsticks. Occasionally, Tsunade, or anyone else, called over to the workers to ask for more food. These ladies were cannibals who were never satisfied with what they have. Guinea pigs were a nicer way of referring to them, since they were animals that always ate more than they needed.

Despite that… their appetites were ridiculously large. I was surprised that they were still fit and charming–especially Tenten. They were growing teens after all… but Tsunade's puberty passed ages ago before I was born. And still she was indulging as if she was at a time where swallowing anything down wouldn't be a problem where her immune systems were at top notch. Unfortunately, such thoughts were a dream, since she wasn't going to get any younger.

As the only male around this table, there wasn't anything that didn't tell me that I didn't belong. I went along with this charade just because Hinata wanted me to be here for her, but didn't she sense that I was having some significant difficulty just trying to act normal? I was a quiet one, yes, but not to an extent where I felt like I didn't exist. Sakura and Ino, under Tsunade's unbelievable amount of influence, picked up drinking ten minutes ago, and it appeared that they were having a time of their life. Alcohol, adding Sakura and Ino into the equation, was not an answer worth risking.

What made it more outrageous was when they tried getting Tenten to have a taste. By that time, I could have cared less about the ordeal, since my chopsticks and my bowl of plain rice were the world to me. All my eyes were concerned were my chopsticks (which carried food) that brought into my mouth occasionally after a ten second cooldown. Those alcoholics, or soon turning to be alcoholics, could go fuck themselves for all I cared. Get drunk, be merry. Get pregnant after having sex with a woman, whatever! As long as I wasn't the cause of it, I was a happy man who could go six feet under without any worries worth regretting.

Nevertheless… those three were getting increasingly loud to a degree where simply ignoring them no longer worked. I silently looked at Tsunade… and she seemed to be too drunk to have any common sense left to stop blond flower woman and forehead girl from their harassment. Was I going to do something? Probably not…

"You shouldn't be eating just plain rice, Naruto-kun," I heard someone from my left talking to me when my mind was half conscious. Fortunately, I wasn't lost enough not to react. The only person beside me was Hinata, after all.

"What…"

"Here," she said, taking the liberty to snatch my now empty bowl away from me before she picked up a great deal of fried udon as a replacement, "You need to eat more."

"Are you fattening me?"

"I don't want Naruto-kun to get fat, but I know you haven't been eating. You were feeding Jiraiya-sama and not yourself. You don't want to go hungry, do you?"

"Well, no… but I don't have the appetite right now…"

"And let this buffet go to waste?"

"I didn't pay for it. Why would I care?"

"You didn't pick to have buffet out of vengeance, did you?"

"Perhaps,"

"You shouldn't waste food," she told me sternly, "Okaa-san and Otou-san said that plenty of countries are facing famine and here we were wasting food. That's a no-no, Naruto-kun. We will finish as much as possible, and I know you can eat the most amongst all of us." And without further adieu, she got another plate holding varieties of food and placed it in front of me. "I know Naruto-kun loves ramen and noodles. I hope you would like what I picked for you… please?"

It was not necessary for me to look down anymore, since the height of the servings reached to my eye level.

_Are you trying to kill me, Hinata? How can I consume servings of two men's worth?_

"I like it, yeah… but…"

She blinked innocently, along with a soft touch of majestic charm, in return. This woman… Curse her and her unspeakable cuteness. "But what, Naruto-kun?"

I sighed at the amount I received. Maybe sighing just didn't cut it. "It's too much though… I can't eat this…"

She smiled understandingly, and moving her hand over mine as she gave a small squeeze to be affectionate. I didn't know whether I should be allowing her to do this. Slowly, but noticeably, she was getting more ground on me. How should was so manipulative was no surprise, not when her gracefulness and sweetness smothered all her real intentions. Although I could not picture Hinata having any sort of dark, corruptive conspiracy or plans, that didn't mean that she wasn't having something up her sleeve. This woman, although weak but determined years ago, was now smart, wise, powerful, cunning, adorable, sweet, loving, and extremely manipulative. And it was clearly obvious that her firmness of mind was still burning more powerful than ever.

Absolutely everything that related to Hinata was hazardous to my well being in some ways.

If I had that knowledge buried deep in my head… why was I falling for it like a moron? But her smile… it always made me smile, too… Things that appeared simple were always complex. That was a factor of life that could not escape. In fact, if there were no difficulties, then we were not on earth but in heaven. Nothing was easy. Life itself was short, hard, and most importantly unfair.

"What are you doing?" I inquired, noticing how her smile got wider without me knowing.

"If you don't think you can finish quickly… we can always eat it slowly,"

"What do you mean 'we'? Who is this 'we' that you speak of so freely?"

"I can always feed you."

_No… Not this again…_

"Feed… me?"

"Why, yes, I would love to feed you."

No way in hell was I going to do something so un-dignifying with everyone here. Goddamn it, not even if I was alone with Hinata would I be that courageous to commit something this crazy. Sorry, I did not have that sort of guts that she wanted. "No, no, no, no, no, I can eat myself. I'll eat fast!" I immediately took my bowl of udon without having a second thought anywhere and chugged it down, in which was actually another method of suicide but I didn't care now. If I ever dared to permit my mind to imagine Hinata feeding me, I'd rather kill myself. Endearing as she might be, I was not prepared to face such a big step. Realistically speaking, I was nothing but a friend.

And friends didn't go around offering themselves to feed another friend as if it was nothing and okay.

I wasn't as lucky as the last time I ate this fast… not when I choked –hard. Hinata hurried to my aid out of kindness and love, but I forbade it for the sake of pride. Instead of accepting her assistance, I took a cup of sake, which belonged to Tsunade but not anymore obviously, and in a pathetic attempt I drank it down with an unlikely hope to crush through that blockade jammed in my throat.

People, don't _EVER_ try that at home –because it will ruin your life.

Regardless if Kami-sama blessed me with a powerful throat or digestive system, I surely did not learn when I ate just as fast as before for the second time. As long as I didn't get Hinata needing to offer her time to feed me, I was a happy demon. I coughed enough though, not choked.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Nani-desuka?" I asked, finishing all the food she gave me earlier at long last. I felt like my body was going to suffer badly after this. In fact, it was getting increasingly difficult to speak. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, yet it lacked spirit. "Not really…"

Not having compassion was not the Hinata I knew. Therefore, I demanded an answer from her no matter what it took from me. "If you got something to tell me, say it. No point in concealing it in now is there? You should be real to yourself than to lie, Hinata-"

And she was sincere indeed. "You don't want me to feed you, right?"

What could I say? I could play tricks, or I could choose to be a gentleman who was not afraid of reality. Perhaps some honesty would do me some good. "It is noticeably disturbing, if you care to notice. We are not in a private area, and it does get a little embarrassing."

"What's the difference though?" she questioned back, full of innocence, as if nothing was wrong if we had our share of affection in front of the other women. Either Hinata trusted them too much, or she no longer cared about what people thought about her feelings. Although she was brave, the problem rested with me. I was too cowardly, and it made me sick just remembering it. "It's not like they don't know how I feel about you…"

"I guessed that much…"

She wrapped her arms around me before they rested softly to give an embrace. "I love you, Naruto-kun,"

"I know you do, I know,"

"Even if you don't love me just yet… I just want to be with you. Is that okay, Naruto-kun?"

As if I could reject such a request when she already cuddled herself around my chest to claim me, "Of course it's okay, Hinata," I said, moving my arm around her waist before I pulled her in slightly closer. Why was I such a hypocrite? She accepted it with glee when she giggled. No matter how many times I heard it, I didn't find it boring nor could I have such hatred towards her loveliness. Swiftly, yet gracefully, she rested her head on my chest with her velvety hands holding onto my shirt for security of some sort. I found her utmost endearing.

"I love Naruto-kun…"

"Ano, Hinata…"

"Nani?"

This may spoil the mood, but I found something more crucial that must be taken care of. "Should we… stop Sakura and Ino from killing Tenten? Tsunade and Shizune seem to be a little too out of it to make a difference to stop anything."

"There's no need to do that,"

"And why not? You want to see Tenten drunk, Hinata?"

"Tenten-nee-chan drank alcohol before, she's not a novice. She'll be fine. A cup or two won't hurt her. Besides… it's a happy day."

"I fail to see how the fact you girls got peeked at is a good thing. And another thing… I just saw Tenten being forced to drink five cups just now. Are you really confident that it's okay?"

I knew her expression changed drastically right after I asked that. Hinata had a beautiful pale, but lively enough skin, and despite that sickly white was not much of distinct contrast, I noticed it. Her aura altered considerably, too. "How many cups did you say Tenten-nee-chan drank?" Seeing her so desperate and serious, I found no reason to fool around with this subject, and perhaps I should keep my humour to a minimum.

"I said five or six,"

"Oh, no…" she murmured with concern. "This is bad, Naruto-kun!" She crawled out of our little bonding and rushed to Tenten's aid, in which the attractive brunette was on the ground unconscious. Even I grew worried, but at the same time, I had a very hard time not looking at her heaving chest, because it was nearly completely exposed due to the night robe opening out of rough movements and struggling. I saw her breasts clearly once, and somehow, despite my libido carrier, I wanted more and yearned to see it again.

No… what in Lucifer's hell was wrong with me? The girl was unconscious due to alcohol consumption here, and here I was being a perverted bastard while trying to take advantage of this situation. But that perfect bust size and shape was so hard to find amongst women… and miracles didn't come twice!

It was actually a work of Kami-sama that my face refrained from changing. In short, I was being pervert without them knowing, which was a splendid advantage that was only known to me alone! "Is she okay… what happened?"

"Tenten-nee-chan… she…" Hinata tried her hardest to communicate, but Sakura and Ino weren't much of a help when they wanted poor Hinata to drink too. As a result, the Hyuuga princess had no choice but to shove them away –in a violent way. "Once she drinks too much, she faints."

"Oh, really? At least she isn't like Lee…"

"We got to get her back upstairs so she could rest. Can you help me, Naruto-kun?" She already took the initiative to give a shoulder boost from underneath. In other words, I already had no choice but to give a hand. However, another problem stood out.

"And do we leave the rest of them here? I don't think having four drunks in here is wise, especially not with someone who is sane enough not to do anything stupid."

"We can't leave Tenten-nee-chan here like this,"

Even if I did not find her reasoning to suit my interest, what could I do to object? Helping was critical, and it matched Hinata's personality entirely. Nothing escaped her if someone was in need, and her heart could not take the guilt of abandoning the needy when she could do something about it. That was the kind Hinata I admired. Without further adieu, we aided Tenten back to bed while leaving the remaining four women alone. I prayed nothing bad would come out of this hasty decision of mine.

**_(Moments Later, outside the women's sleeping room)_**

Hinata already went inside for ten minutes now… I supposed it was a reasonable amount of time to take care of someone she cared about. If I was sick… it made me ponder what the Hyuuga princess would do to nurse me up again. Why bother wasting my efforts trying to picture a possible outcome when I clearly knew what would happen? Hinata could smother me alive at that rate! And therefore, I dedicated myself a pact: Never get sick.

At long last, she came back out, and also I found leaning on the wall while waiting to be senseless. "So, how is she?" I inquired, somewhat concerned over Tenten's health although I didn't know her well.

"She took a few pills and now she's fast asleep," Hinata said back, smiling sweetly.

"You packed intoxication medicines?"

"The hotel has it,"

"It's almost like they are planning for us to get drunk or something…"

"This place has condoms, too…"

"That should be obvious," Something was not right. "Wait, why did you say condoms first?"

"No… reason…" With that thick blush on her face, she was a bad liar indeed. She was up to something, I could almost smell it. This… wasn't good… I fell for another one of her traps. Once she started an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks, she implied something. Hinata usually just showed her cuteness than to conceal it, I knew that much from knowing her for a month. "Don't look at me like that, Naruto-kun… I'll get shy…"

At that instant, I picked up vigorous laughter in my brain. "Ahahahahahahahahaha! You crack me up, Naruto." Seconds later, my demonic master in her gorgeous humanoid form, appeared in the depths of my subconscious. Once again, she was barely wearing clothing. That short kimono barely covered her panties, if it did anything. And at the same time, the human realm I saw earlier gradually faded, and was replaced with a domain with pure darkness. The only things I could see in here were my body, and my demon master.

This was our spiritual focus, where no one else could enter.

"You… Anthris… What are you doing here?"

"Can't a master visit her favorite little apprentice?"

"You are beginning to act like a mom, Anthris,"

"Only to my adorable little Naruto,"

"Okay, what do you want from me? Sweet talking is your way to get something from others, so spill it."

"Why so harsh, Naruto? I was here trying to tell you something, you know,"

"What could that be? Oh, I don't know, I should use my tongue to make you orgasm next time because you are tired of my fingers?"

My demon master laughed out loud. Her fit of laughter always contained more than it seemed, yet it was pleasant to the ears. "I am not talking about that, silly, and hey, I love your fingers. And I bet someone else would love it, too. I love it even more when they get wet from my… you know…"

She could've just said it than leaving it hanging. "Oh, really? Like who? Only you are that insane to love something like that."

"All women would love it after feeling your magic. You make them really feel like a woman, like how you did to me."

I snorted, half rudely. "You practically demanded me to do it, or you would see me as an egotistical jerk."

"And you chose to please me? Oh, I am so happy!"

I merely gave her a look; a flat, boring one to be exact when I failed to gather the energy to be enthusiastic. "If I didn't, you'll keep bitching in my head to an extent where I cannot think nor do anything straight. If you can't get what you want under your endless seduction, you act like a brat about it. I know you a little too well, Anthris-sama."

She placed a finger to her lips cutely, and her voice matched her attitude, "Now you make me sound egotistical…"

"That's because you are," I stated, very bluntly without a need to make up trickery or lies, "We all are. Humans and demons are selfish, because they are born that way. However, you are excessively selfish, and that's what I like about you. You just do whatever you want without worries that resemble a natural risk taker. You have that kind of courage."

Anthris, to my surprise, became sympathetic, "You used to be like that, too… To be honest, Naruto, I missed that side of you. Ever since I revived you… you became different… but a lot more supportive emotionally. I love your kindness… but it's becoming so subtle that a normal person would not know how to appreciate it. In response to your change, not only were your true intentions well concealed, your view and actions in life shifted from downright obvious to surprisingly cunning where you came by the wind and left with it after."

"Yeah… I know…"

"But that's what I love so much about you!" she suddenly exclaimed with energy after all that seriousness. I, no doubt, jolted in a fashion that I almost fell. "My lovely Naruto in his secretive mask is such a loving person deep down. It makes any girl melt!"

_Looks like the subject went back to square one… How… fantastic…_

"If this is your way of persuading me to help you love yourself… then you can forget it. I had to replace the sheets last time because there was no way of washing most of the stains. It reeked of perfume of the most natural kind. Hinata almost saw it, too. Unlike normal human women, you demons have the stamina to keep going. Despite a whole night's worth of orgasms, which was at least fifty or eighty, you were able to handle more while you were wet from crotch down. You came so much that it was not safe for an aroused boy to sleep on the same bed. I don't want to sleep on the floor again, if you must know."

Anthris, my demon master, laughed once more at my ranting. Although she placed a kind, sensual touch in her laughs, this one was more than enough to make to my blood boil. "Oh, fine, you don't have to help me if you don't want to. But isn't there someone else that you would at least consider?"

I never found my master to be so unreadable. Perhaps today was the day. "What…?"

"You did want to know why Hinata-chan talked about condoms, right?"

My face immediately dripped with terror sweat. "Masaka… (Could it be) No… Impossible! This is happening too fast! Too fast goddamn it!"

She smiled, yes, but I saw nothing but evil in it. "Oh, looks like my cutie bug Naruto finally caught on! You aren't as dense as before. I am glad to be your master."

"Shut up!" I yelled out, completely out of my character, "You have no idea what this means, Kyuubi!"

"Anthris, Naruto, my name is Anthris," she corrected with mischief, "Would you like it if I called you Chibi-Human?"

I felt outraged, but not enough to take out my weapons and kill somebody. In reality, I already gathered chakra to summon my two-handed sword 'Destiny' (which is really the name of the sword I own in World of Warcraft) "I don't care what the shit you call me, Anthris. You just said Hinata wants to have sex with me! It's not funny, bitch!"

"Vixen, Naruto, vixen," my demon master corrected again with a giggle, moving her index finger from left to right and vice versa repeatedly. "Bitch means female dog, and I am a fox." As if that did anything to calm me down, and in fact, the situation became worse. "Oh… you are really angry, aren't you?"

"No shit, genius," I declared firmly, "She is in love with me, and now she is advancing by saying that she is willing to do it fully, too! How the hell am I supposed to react?"

"You could always just do it for her, you know, I bet Hinata-chan wants to get wet, too. And I mean real wet…" She left her statement hanging again, in which was a way for me to start fantasizing the outcomes. I was a wild imaginative man, but just not crazy enough to be constantly pondering about sex.

"No way," I answered flatly.

"Come on, Naruto," she urged on playfully, yet serious, "Make Hinata's panties so wet and stained that she has no choice but to get new ones because anyone who sees them will know she had multiples and multiples of orgasms."

"I said not in your life, old woman…"

"A thousand years for a demon is young, Naruto! I am not old!"

"You are considered an artifact in human years,"

"I hate it when you call me an artifact!"

That gave me a sinister idea. "Artifact bitch… that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Vixen, Naruto, vixen!" Anthris screamed back, shaking her arms violently with mock anger, "And I am not an artifact! I am alive! I am young! I am not old!" This time around, I laughed. Not an evil one, but a real goodhearted laugh. My worries were temporarily forgotten, but it would come back to haunt me soon enough. Seriously now, I had not expressed myself like that for a long time. What happened to the old me anyway? Was he dead for good? Or could he only surface when I was under tremendous stress? Rather, was the one and only way he could rise was when I am in my subconscious mind? Why waste my efforts caring for someone that weak? He was the reason why I was killed before Anthris resurrected me. My old self was a frail weakling, and allowing that to come onto me again proved that my emotions were coming back despite I didn't want it to. Regardless of how important humane emotions were, I strongly preferred not to have too much of it to be lively.

"Whatever," I stated, coming back into my regular self, "What the hell am I supposed to do npw? Hinata wants to make love with me! I can't just pretend not to know, Anthris!"

My demon master gave her suggestion after a several seconds of wondering. "Play the ignorance game. Be like a dense moron. She can't do anything if you just don't know, right? You were a genius at being an idiot, Naruto." Was that supposed to make me like myself more? That was such an insult!

Damn you, you artifact bitch… I would get you someday… You sexy, old, evil, dark, delirious object of old age.

"That's not going to help," I replied, pretending that I wasn't affected by her witty comments. But I had an idea that she already knew long before hand. She wasn't my libido carrier for nothing, after all. "If I don't get the message, then she would tell me directly when we are in private. I can't pretend forever, Anthris."

"That girl changed quite a bit. Still timid, shy, and cute, but she grew sincere and bold." She made it sound like it was a good thing, where in reality was something much more dangerous than I first anticipated. Making the situation worse, Kyubbi had to compliment Hinata as if she was doing the right thing. No one had the right or position to judge Hinata's behaviour or sense of interest, but my safety was on the line and yet they neglected it with deliberation. I felt trapped with nowhere to go, like a powerless fool whose existence was to be manipulated and controlled by the stronger and influential.

"Is there anything you can do to help me?"

"Only if you make me feel like a woman," she ordered, "I itch with desire, Naruto,"

"No,"

"If that's how you want it, but you know you won't get any help from me then."

"Fine…" I agreed, completely powerless to complain. No matter how much pride Uzumaki Naruto had within him, there was no point in faking strength when everyone knew help was what could save my ass from falling into the pits of trouble and death. At least I was begging in front of Kyuubi and not anyone else. Besides, it wasn't like I was the one masturbating. I was just the helper.

"Great! I want to break the six hour record this time! I want to stain a larger bed!"

"I don't even know if I should smile with delight or kill myself…" I uttered to no one in particular, but her ears caught it as plain as day.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"You should be honoured that you could touch me in any fashion that you want, Naruto. No other man will be allowed to do that other than you because I love you so much!" Sometime, I had to admit, Anthris acted like a little girl who wanted to be loved by somebody, anybody. I pitied her… maybe I loved her, too, but not romantically. She knew how I felt, but that didn't stop her from trying with undying persistence. Part of my old self must have rubbed off on her, and I could never be proud of that when my own 'creation' was used against me.

"Thanks… I think…"

"Be more intimate next time, okay? I am dying to have you touch me."

And then Anthris vanished from my mind, and my eyes engulfed in darkness for a moment before light came in once again. That perverted witch… I was overjoyed to have her gone when she did nothing but infest my mind with sex and more sex. How could she be aroused all the time? It was virtually impossible for a human. Possibly due to the fact that she was a demon, but demons had a conscience, too, and not one with lusts alone. Perhaps she was an exception, or Anthris was just too lonely of a girl who wanted someone for her no matter who it was. Unfortunately, I had to be the person to take on such a ridiculous role. I almost blamed her that my innocence vanquished in less than a day a year or two ago. In one masturbating session, I already knew what it took to make a girl happy if I ever made love. I knew how to please them in more than twenty ways.

Shocking, but believe it.

And now, despite a virgin, I was an artisan-masturbating partner. What a terrible title that was, yet that was who I was in private -at least when it came to Anthris and myself alone in a room. It was a miracle that I didn't lose myself to her seductiveness when most men would take her immediately once laying eyes upon a busty, gorgeous, sweet, sensual woman such as herself.

However, I had more problems to deal with when my vision returned to earthly existence.

_**(At that precise moment)**_

"Naruto-kun… I'm so glad you are awake…"

That was Hinata. Where in the hell was I? Did I fall asleep? I felt weak, unquestionably frail.

"Hinata… what happened?" I asked, groaning most of the way.

"You collapsed,"

"Collapsed?" That was humiliating to hear. How could I have collapsed? Out of what reason?

"You were exhausted, Naruto," she continued, stroking my hair and cheek lovingly during her talk involuntarily. I didn't fight it, because it felt right at that time. That was a common male problem, actually. Guys never put the past and future into consideration. All they were concerned was the present. As long as the issue seemed correct or satisfying at that time, then it was legitimate. For example, someone fell on the street and a guy came by and saw everything. He decides to laugh, and of course the victim would naturally be outraged. He asks, 'Why didn't you help me and laughed at my misfortune?' and the reply would be, 'Laughing seemed right at the time'.

It didn't matter whether it was right or wrong, since it wasn't a concern. Perhaps due to such ignorance and arrogance, this world was full of deadly corruption and avoidable mistakes.

"I was?"

"You were fast asleep after you fell… you were sleeping so… peacefully…"

"Peacefully?"

"As if you haven't had good sleep in a long time." She continued to touch me, not in the wrong areas of course, but in places that showed me that she really loved me for who I was. I didn't react much, to the least I didn't tell her to stop, and yet I didn't understand how she could fall in love with an artisan-masturbation helper. Not like she knew, and I never wanted her to discover it –ever. "Have you slept well?"

"I never had a good night's rest, Hinata," I told her, out of the blue. What in the shit was I doing telling her that fact? Words just come out whenever I was with… her! I wanted to stop, but my mouth continued to move on its own. "It's been like that ever since I was born."

Knowing Hinata, worries override everything else, and this time was no different. And at the same time, I used this brief moment to scan over my surroundings. It was no surprise when I feared where I was when I had no knowledge whatsoever in terms of my location. Sure, I was in a room, but definitely not my hotel room. This was when I started to pay attention to what Hinata was wearing. Surely enough, it wasn't the same skirt and tanktop she wore at dinner, but substituted with a translucent, smooth, short light blue nightgown that reached down inches above her knees (well, she was sitting next to me at the moment), and the bright colour outlined the dark colour lingerie she was wearing underneath.

A silky, stunning dark blue bra that seemed to be doing nothing but imprisoning her growing cleavage painfully, and a pair of matching panties that covered just enough not to get her arrested in public was more than suffice to get me aroused despite my master controlling my urges. Then again, something told me that she already abandoned her post to make me suffer further. Never would I have expected behind such a timid and sweet girl would possess such luscious undergarments and actually wear it!

Hinata knew her clothing caught my attention, and it was working as planned. For the first time, I quickly observed what I was wearing. Thank goodness I still had my long sleeved jacket and dark pair of pants that showed no skin. I didn't mind showing skin on the appropriate parts, yet there was a reason why I rarely wore short sleeved shirts, in which I could not reveal to Hinata so recklessly.

"Poor Naruto-kun," she whispered lovingly once more, stroking my cheek at first and then gradually grazing her fingertips lower down my neck before brushing over my Adam's apple. I swallowed almost promptly, extremely afraid to know what might happen to me if I remained still. I really wondered why I was still lying there… Did I like her touches that much?

Or maybe I loved it…

"Stop it, Hinata," I said in vain, because she clearly did not want to stop when she leaned in closer with admiring eyes glittering more brightly than the sun itself. Metaphorically, not literally. As she moved downward, I unintentionally stared down into her nightgown. Blood rushed into my cheeks when I noticed the size of her cleavage. They were much larger close up, and even more tempting compared to Tenten's since Hinata's breasts appeared large on her petite body. Luckily she had a bra on, but something told me that it would not be there sooner or later. It took everything I had (without Anthris) not to dive my head into that velvet silk and claim her breasts as my own rewarding treasure. If what Anthris said was true… then Hinata would not mind at all if I touched her in those forbidden spots. She didn't mind losing her virginity, then taking a feel of those mounds was child's play.

_No… Self-control, Naruto, control!_

"I won't," I heard her say, and my body froze altogether. She wouldn't stop? No… this couldn't be happening to me… why was I being molested by my only friend! Why, Kami-sama, why? "You need to be loved, Naruto-kun."

"I said I don't need it!"

"Yes, you do," she told me sternly but gentle at the same time, "You looked so sad when you were sleeping, Naruto-kun, I never saw anyone with this deep, bottomless pit of despair. I can't stand watching you like this when you deserve so much more. I love you, Naruto-kun… can't you see that my feelings are for real?"

"It's not necessary at this stage of the game, Hinata," I tried to move, but my arms did not budge despite my desperate panic. They were dead. The situation was from bad shifting to extremely awful, and I had no ability to stop this from happening. When I saw her gorgeous lavender eyes, I knew I could not escape this subject no matter how badly I wanted to. I needed more time to think about this, but Hinata kept attaching herself onto me like a leech without giving me space to consider my situation. Why did it end this way?

I was panicking the instant her fingers started to play with the waist strap that prevented her nightgown from opening. Was she seducing me, a helpless boy who wanted nothing but peace and quiet? I loved the life of no fear about my virginity constantly being threatened to be taken away! "Naruto-kun… do you love me?"

_Good God, why this question again?_

I believed that I lost it by then. Every trouble I had in my head whether forgotten or temporarily suppressed exploded all at once. "Do I love you? How can I love you? Do I know how to love you? You are asking something ridiculous from someone who knows nothing more but parental, or sibling love!"

"But you said that you and Rika might have made love the last time you met another. You know how to love then, Naruto-kun,"

"Oh, we don't love each other like how you love me, Hinata. But human emotions can sway more dangerously than you think. Rika does like me, and I like her, and we were raging adolescents who didn't know what was good or bad. All we cared about was 'at the moment' or 'it felt right', and we could've easily did it because it 'felt right' that time. Luckily, that damned sensei of mine showed up and our mood was ruined severely, but that also made a memorable memory."

"But I think Rika loves you though…" she said, looking a little worried about Rika's feelings towards me although I kept telling her that there was nothing to worry about.

"You speak such absurdity, Hinata," I said, "Rika and I are just good friends," Again with the doubtful look… She sure was an envious girl.

"It's really hard to believe that sometimes, Naruto-kun,"

"Perhaps you ponder too much," I told her out of good nature despite my current dilemma, "I would never think that you are cheating on me or would I ever feel jealous if you liked somebody."

"Because you don't love me, Naruto-kun," she replied, moving her head to play with my cheek, "How could you understand someone who has been waiting for you to return the same feeling she has over all these years?" I caught all the sorrow and grief she attempted to suppress. Overall, she did a good job, but perhaps I was too sharp at these things because I thought she leaked out too much already. Once people become too skilled, they started to expect a lot out of their passion, and even the slightest errors meant absolute failure.

A bit of grief soaked my voice this time when I took her hand and held it warmly, which caused her to blush a little faintly. Did anyone tell this girl how adorable when she flushed up? I wanted to be the first to tell her that, but this was not the most ideal time –especially not when the girl wanted to make love to me. "You really cared about me from the very beginning, haven't you, Hinata?"

The only response I got from her was a silent nod with her eyes closed. The Hyuuga princess was too sincere with her passion, and she didn't dare to do anything that might destroy this beautiful relationship she worked so hard to build up. As far as I was concerned, my relations with people never lasted long when I was the one who always ended it permanently by killing them. In a way, I was terrible socially. Ending someone's life was even worse than a breakup –at least that was what my conscience told me from time to time. Occasionally, however, killing seemed to be the better choice. Maybe I was just an excessively morbid guy who could not stay calm without seeing death.

"Ano… Hinata…"

"Yes?"

Little did I know, I turned this powerless scenario to my control. Hinata no longer appeared to be as seductive and sex-crazed as she was a few moments ago. Praise Kami-sama for blessing me the abilities to shift positions in power with my constant skills of BS! Damn, was I proud, but of course I could not afford to allow Hinata to discover what was happening in the depths of my mind. "Sometimes… I really wonder what I did to make you feel this way towards me. I am just an ordinary man with no talent but persistence. I don't do anything different from any other guy, yet you are attracted to me."

"I love you even more for not rejecting me, Naruto-kun," she said warmly.

"We aren't even together, how could I reject you?"

"Not that kind of rejection. When I said that I loved you although you don't share the same feelings as I do, you were still my friend… and you let me be with you despite that I was stepping over the boundaries of a friend. You were with me often, you talked to me, and you lighten up my day all the time. Naruto-kun, do you know how lovely you are to me? That's why I love you so much. I love you even more because of that."

I grinned somewhat weakly, or due to force, "Because I treat you kindly? That's a very… weak reason, Hinata,"

"I'm drawn to you no matter what you say, Naruto-kun," Hinata assured me, taking the time to lift me up to a sitting position before she embraced me with her head rested next to mine in the most effective affectionate fashion. "But I still want to know why you want me around."

Somehow, I was stuck in another dilemma. I looked over at my right hand, which was unoccupied, and wondered what I should do with it. I actually wanted to curse out loud the instant I decided to wrap my hand around her body, in which was not the most prudent move on my part. I had the 'it felt right' syndrome to blame. Was it me, or did humans altogether loved shifting blame on others? Was it the safety? Or was it because it was no different from lifting all the pressure and turmoil, but the catch was just shifting it to someone else in comparison to eliminating it for good.

"Kuso…"

"I can't hear you, Naruto-kun," she said, sweetly and lovingly as she pushed me back down on the bed and laid on top of me with her elbow supporting on my chest. "You have to speak up." I gave her a questioning look when she giggled. "I'm sorry, I never thought that I would be the one telling you to raise your voice. Naturally, you should be the one doing it for me."

"People change, I guess," I replied, "Besides, I don't need to tell some people to raise their voices like a moron when I could simply listen to them better. It's their nature to speak soft, and at the same time once you know the person better, I am sure that they will speak up instead of talking behind their thick timidity."

To my surprise, Hinata actually blushed at that comment. I wondered what ailed her to do it.

"Naruto-kun… you still haven't answered my question…"

"Oh, of course…" How was I supposed to answer something as tough as that? I didn't understand women sometimes. Why did it always have to be questions that either rewarded with a kiss, or a punch in the face? "The reason why I don't push you away although I know that you love me but I don't feel the same way… I suppose that's easy, Hinata,"

The Hyuuga girl was now impatient. Even when she was anxious Hinata was adorable –especially if she had a pout on her lips. "Oh, stop stalling and tell me, Naruto-kun."

"Fine, fine. How do I say this… I don't want your feelings to be one sided… and so… I want to love you… just like how you love me without expecting anything in return. I want to learn how to love you properly, Hinata… because I don't know right now… If I don't have the knowledge to do so… I rather not risk it and hurt you. Although I don't love you, unfortunately, but I do know one thing, and that is Hinata should never be sad or hurt by the people she cares about the most.

"Keeping that in mind, you can say that I am the most guilty amongst everyone. The one that you love most has not only not loved you back, but always made delays and postponing your feelings… I think I am quite despicable for doing that."

"That's not true!" she exclaimed despite herself. "You're not despicable, Naruto-kun. Don't ever think yourself as such. No, it's my fault. I pushed my feelings upon you, and then expected you to return it without your consent. I know that you needed time to think things over, but I can't help myself but to be curious all the time. I haven't been giving you any personal space to reconsider, and yet all I do is keep on pushing and pushing because I love you so much… and I can't bare to see Naruto-kun be with another woman… I know that I've been in your way…"

"No, not at all, Hinata,"

"Naruto-kun, you are so kind to me… and that's what makes me love you even more. I know that you don't enjoy my presence like you say you do, but you say it nonetheless because you don't want to hurt me. Naruto-kun, in my eyes, your loveliness has no limits. You are like… a drug…"

That got me interested. In addition, never would I have thought that I was a stimulation for anyone –other than Anthris, but I didn't make her count. "Drug? Like something to be addicted to? I don't understand… how am I such a person?"

"I don't want to explain anymore," Hinata told me, as she silently wept happily before she fell onto me completely. Needless to say, with her head next to mine, breasts touching my chest, and legs nearly entangled, we weren't in the most innocent position. How I wanted to break free without breaking our moment. I felt my cheeks burn when her arms snaked around my frame, pulling me into a deep, passionate embrace. "I just want Naruto-kun to love me. I don't care how long it takes for you to realize it… but I want the girl you love to be me in the end."

I smiled regardless of our circumstances. "I really don't think it would be anyone else, Hinata,"

Having some reassurance of my feelings, Hinata knew that she should change the subject a little. "Naruto-kun… what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Together, you mean?"

"Preferably, of course," Hinata chirped happily.

"We could always go hang out at the town nearby… but I got a feeling that we would be leaving the springs by the afternoon … That wouldn't really give us enough time…."

Despite that, that didn't upset Hinata. In fact, she tried harder. The Hyuuga princess had something I truly admired, and that had to be her endless optimism. Hinata saw the good in almost anything, and it was not even a façade she deliberately put up to fool the most intelligent people. Hinata had nothing to hide. Unlike me, I had an undying passion of negativity, but I had been doing my best to hide it from her for now –just like how I was putting an effort to conceal how lively Anthris was in my life.

"How about we have lunch then?"

"Splendid idea. What do you have in mind?"

Once she gave a mischievous, playful smile, I really regretted agreeing with her. But the moment she relaxed it and turned it back to normal, it relieved me somewhat to know that she was not devising some sort of dangerous trap for me to fall in. In spite of that, keeping my guard up was better than not doing anything. "I was thinking of Chinese hot pot."

"Hot pot? How come?"

"You don't like it?"

"It doesn't give me the greatest memories…"

"You said it did when you told me that story earlier though."

I chuckled out of good nature, and that rewarded me with an excessive amount of her adorable features to rise to the surface. I loved her being so cute, yet she did not detect how much I cherished it. "With Rika, yes, that was a beautiful memory because we kicked Jiraiya's ass. At the same time, nonetheless, my bewitched Hyuuga Hinata-sama, I don't think that being called a mother fucker more than once is that pleasant and delightful for the ears and conscience."

Hinata, surprising me once more, was laughing with pure delectation. Did she find amusement in my words? "I remember. Delirious mother fucker… that adjective really sweetens that profanity, Naruto-kun."

"I didn't think you would have such fascination in profanity, Hinata,"

The girl suddenly leaned in close, and our lips nearly met another's. Fortunately, it did not happen –yet. "I may be gentle, but I am not innocent," she told me -very proudly, as a matter of fact. I did not dare not to pay attention to her next words. "Who is these days anyway? Just because I am in a noble clan, does that mean that they shield me from everything and allow me to become an ignorant, clueless moron? That is nothing more but stereotypical garbage that you find in fairly tales or childish children stories that bring forth stupidity to the mind than enlightenment. If we don't know anything that the people in the outside world know, we definitely won't be regarded as noble, but idiotic and extremely negligent dumb butts who think that they are better where in fact we are the useless ones. There isn't much that we don't know. In fact, as Hyuuga members whether it's the Branch family or Main family, well, we have to know about sex at a young enough age just to protect ourselves from anyone who wants to steal our abilities."

A legion of realization struck me like a whirlwind. However, I kept my cool for the time being.

"You are definitely smarter than me at that age. But… let's not talk about sex, okay?"

Hinata was very understanding to my disbelief. "Sure. I am open to anything."

She met the end of her bargain; she was very, very open just as she said she would.

And so we talked for another hour or so before the two of us fell asleep –on the same bed with her hugging me without a desire to let go until her consciousness returned. Did she know that she had her nightgown half opened with her flesh totally revealed? Perhaps she was forgetful tonight, but I knew that wasn't the case when her arms pulled me in closer to feel her body more fully. Whether she was awake or asleep, her seductiveness never left her for a moment. Luckily, I turned away from her, but it became increasingly tough to ignore her when she moved her head to my neck. Each time she took in a breath, Hinata's lips would involuntarily plant small yet sweet kisses that resulted with my face having to turn fully crimson.

I didn't tell her how much I loved her kisses, but then again, Hinata was a cunning lady very much like myself. I was sure her vigilance was twice as high as mine; there wasn't anything that could escape those eyes of hers. Curse her sharpness, along with her noble Byakugan. I had a great time with her, that I would admit, but during that past hour there was no way that I could have missed something vital.

I could confidently say that for the first time I had a conversation with the real Hinata. Timidity was her nature; a unique trait that she was born with that charmed plenty of men if she ever wanted to use it on them. In spite that, there was her true side. Her real self had no shyness from any corner, and most importantly she could open up herself to anything. Hinata's true nature was beyond words, like anyone would admire and appreciate the loveliness she showed if she was ever going to do that for someone. She was absolutely exquisite.

And however, there was another factor. I could not lie at this point. No matter how attractive her sincerity and loveliness was, there was something that did not make it perfect. Perhaps she did not show it to others, but in our conversation she definitely used it.

Hinata's charm was a manipulation of the deadliest kind.

And she had the nerve to call me a drug, where in reality she was the medication that people needed ever so occasionally if they were once affected by her attraction.

No longer did she need to force her feelings upon me, since Hinata's sweetness was a good enough lure. She knew how to shower people with love, and in reaction it created a delusion on its victim. People would believe that they were important, appreciated, cared for, loved, significant, desirable, etc, and naturally crave for more if Hinata ever stopped giving it to them. As soon as the hope and strength is lost, they need it once again to continue. Obviously, nothing is free in this world, and therefore (whether they knew what Hinata appreciated or not) they had to please the supplier with whatever they got in order to receive that love which satisfied them greatly.

Hinata's nature made weak people, such as myself, realize how frail and fragile we truly were when our refuge and strength disappears. It was almost entertaining to lay eyes upon the desperate, watching them squirm helplessly just because a woman had their lives in her grasp and ready to crush it if she used an ounce of force. To Hinata, she must have thought these people had no pride.

And thus, this was an ideal way to boost the Hyuuga princess' confidence –in the most negative way, of course.

I felt this way not because I found Hinata to be a terrible person to criticize, but it already had become inevitable that I enjoyed her presence more than I should have been. It felt too great to be loved no matter how many times I told her not to love a demon like myself. It was more than fantastic to know that Hinata always wanted to be by my side because I was her light and her hope. I was finally an important person in this world than some lousy demon that everyone despised day and night. Hinata was definitely not somebody that anyone could simply banish from their minds no matter how much they wanted to. I certainly could not either. I knew that even if I did not love her, I could not afford to lose her. The moment Hinata decides to love someone else, my world would be eternal darkness with no means to see the light for eternity.

At that rate, I would be better off riding a one horse open sleigh straight to hell!

Nevertheless, I truly admired Hinata, but spending more time with her each time made me fear the sweetness she used in her silent, yet dangerous, manipulation. I knew admiration was far from the real understanding.

To increase my worries, typical morons could never catch her deadliness due to the insignificance of it. Praise Kami-sama for blessing me with intelligence! As much I liked her, I was deeply afraid of her –and not without justifiable reasons.

Could I ever love Hinata then, and not have the need to be afraid? Because at this dire instant, I had not discovered one single thing that I shouldn't be 'pissing in my pants' frightened.

Please, metaphorically, not literally.

**_AN: What a long chapter that was. It has been such a long time since I wrote something as long as this! Well, I won't write that much the next time though. To be honest, I didn't notice how much I wrote within a two week period. I just kept going without a goal, but that was when I realized that constant BSing should have their limits. Very psychological, yes, and I hope you did not find it too dull to read._**

**_Perhaps the next update would be in a week or two… or maybe during Christmas based on my hectic schedule. Please be patient with Forcie-Boy, his life has it hard on him, too. Sayonara, everyone._**


	13. Cornered and Trapped

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 13: Cornered and Trapped._

Disclaimer: Aaackk… I don't understand why I need to write this all the time, but you and I both know that I have no legal possessions of Naruto whatsoever. Perhaps only a poster that I got at an anime convention… but nothing else!

**_AN: Christmas break is so good! I can spend more time writing than writing other shit that I don't like writing. I finished this chappie on Boxing Day, which is a holiday in Canada and not the States! Aren't we lucky? Anyway, after endless struggles and trials of mad reading, I came up with this. Was it tough? Not really. Just a lot of thinking, I guess. Writing things require a lot of pondering these days for me. I must be getting slow… and I feel like an old man that can't do anything other than… die…_**

**_There is no need for any of you to say, "Merry Christmas" or "Happy New Year", or perhaps "Season's Greetings", and "Happy Holidays" to your friends. You know why, because that is shitty-ass talk. There will be no happy holiday, because everyday is more or less shit. Besides, nobody really cares if you got a good holiday or will have an excellent one. Seriously now, they are more concerned about their own Santa Claus and Christmas trees to really give a fuck about your life. Words mean nothing, people. Actions, my friends, speak way louder than words._**

**_Just to prevent myself from being a hypocrite for wishing all of you a happy holiday, I am not going to give such a blessing. Instead, I'll tell you all to simply keep yourselves safe and alive. I don't want to hear stuff like, "OpForce, a bus hit my shoulder and it was stationary", or "Those goddamn mother fuckers repeatedly ran over my dog with a 2 by 4". I hear shit like that daily. Just keep your lives at places that no one could take it away. I am staying at home, and it's so safe… but dull…_**

_**Happy readings, everyone.**_

**_(Morning, several minutes after dawn of the next day)_**

Nothing in this life was harder than the moment your sub-consciousness is drifting in its own paradise and then abruptly warps back to reality prematurely.

That long description I mentioned just now could be shortened to two words: Waking up.

Waking up was never my strong trait. It just wasn't something I really loved doing. Despite that Jiraiya, or anyone else who known me well enough, had complimented me on my punctuality, it did not mean the process of being punctual was an easy one. From behind the scenes, it was a pain in the ass trying to look presentable when I had horrible sleep from the night before. Then again, as long as no one noticed the hassles from the darkness, I suppose it was okay… kind of… And it should be obvious to anyone that I loved sleeping in whenever I could. I was not a hamster or anything, but it was so much easier to wake upto the smell of food than anything else –especially when my stomach was empty.

Jiraiya said I was like an animal when that happened, and he wished that someone actually recorded how stupid I looked when my body moved on impulse based on where the scent of the food came from. Rika found it almost outrageous, and laughed all morning once. To prevent further humiliation, I dedicated to change and shape up. I never wanted Rika to witness such a pathetic sight ever again, but I truly hated waking up early. If they didn't want anyone to suffer, then the world should have mornings at eleven. All my problems could be solved if the days started later, but no, life did not do this for me and only allowed my torture to continue.

Uzumaki Naruto really hated mornings.

And this one today was no exception.

I didn't even know how many hours of last night I actually slept. There was too much for me to worry about than sleep despite how much I needed it. In fact, I found myself waking up once every two hours due to nervousness and insecurities, and each time I discovered that Hinata switched her positions a little to be more affectionate and holding me closer. Somehow, I was sure that she did it deliberately. Her sleeping face might be just a fake as a small addition to her already high enough charming aura. At first, she was kissing my neck as she took each breath, then it shifted into having my right hand underneath her nightgown and rested on her surprisingly full cleavage. Just this morning, I found her on top of me as she used her body to provide me with the heat that I required to keep warm and where as she used a blanket.

Once I leered down, I saw only her cleavage that was imprisoned by that easily removed bra with her nightgown now completely opened. Blood rushed to my cheeks in less than an instant. I shifted my gaze away from that forbidden chest, but it didn't do me any good when my right cheek felt her breathing. It didn't matter if she had not brushed her teeth yet, since her breath still carried a fine fragrance of the freshest jasmines. It was so thick that my logic started to fade, and soon enough I felt my lips wanting to take her refreshing, small, budding ones and kiss her. Somehow, I suddenly desired to drain all the life out of her in one kiss. In fact, I wanted her to have more than just a kiss. She was only wearing a bra and tight panties, right? It wouldn't be hard to get rid of them now, would it? I was a masturbating artisan after all, and permanently staining that small piece of lingerie was child's play to me. She did want sex, since she was practically hinting it during our long conversation last night, and now… I happened to be in a very good mood for it.

_No! Stop it! _

Praise Kami-sama for stopping me. Thank goodness my conscience returned just by the nick of time.

What just happened to me? Was I starting to lose it? Was I losing my mind, trying to make a move on Hinata when I clearly should not? What ailed me to think such things? Why did I want to touch Hinata's glorious breasts so suddenly? Was Anthris playing games with me, or could it be that she could not handle Hinata's seduction either?

Hinata actually overpowered my might demon master? Impossible…

In a short amount of time (seconds, if I must be specific) Hinata managed to destroy over half the defenses I worked so hard to create. I made them for my own safety, but yet she found it to be a nuisance to achieve what she wanted the most. Hinata was twice the person I was. After all these years, I was still nothing more but a weakling. The Hyuuga princess, however, bloomed into a deadly, yet strikingly charming, fly trap with all the weapons needed to penetrate anyone she wished.

During my mind raging conflict, the door opened to reveal the other girls that Jiraiya invited on this trip –excluding Shizune and Tsunade.

Star-struck was an understatement now, but I was much more worried about what was going to happen to me when they saw Hinata and I sleeping together on the same bed. Didn't people knock these days? I didn't dare to make any eye contact.

"What is this…" I heard Tenten hiss dangerously. "What the hell are you doing in Hinata-imouto-chan's room?" At least Tenten wasn't drunk anymore, which was good, but everyone else seemed to be fairly conscious now, too, which was not so good. "Why are you sleeping on the same bed?"

"Did you take advantage of her, Naruto?" I heard Sakura calling to me, each word seething with more anger than the last.

"It's not what you think…" I tried to reason, but found myself completely overpowered by their numbers.

"Liar!" yelled Ino, not taking my reason to be legitimate at all. "You take us for fools? How do you explain that? Look, Hinata-chan's nightgown is opened like someone pried it apart! That must've been you!"

"I did no such thing!" I rudely retorted, "She opened it herself!"

I could not blame them if they did not believe me immediately. If I was in Sakura's shoes, even I would not trust my own words. And that alone jeopardized the tension further.

My loud yelling caused Hinata to wake up prematurely. From the looks of things, she was still quite tired. Obviously, she was extremely out of it. "Good morning… Naruto-kun…" she managed to say as she gave out a long, pleasant yawn. As she stretched her hands out, Hinata also pushed her chest towards me, and that was more than enough for me to observe how developed and full her breasts really were behind that thin bra. The darkness from yesterday made my vision too blurry; this was so much better. Perhaps I shouldn't have looked for too long, since the bond of trust between Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and I immediately vanished. "Oh… why's everyone here?"

"Cover up, Hinata!" I practically ordered as I grabbed her nightgown and closed it hurriedly.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"You don't like my breasts?" This was not the time to ask me such things! "You liked them last night… Naruto-kun… you didn't say anything about them…"

I said nothing of that sort. All I told her last night was that she had nothing to be ashamed of if it was about her generous cleavage. I never said about liking them.

It was almost pointless to say that enraged Tenten even more.

"I have heard enough, you stupid love procrastinator!" the Chinese looking woman called out before she took the liberty to dash at me despite the lack of space in this room and rushed her foot to commence a kick. There was no possible way for me to dodge even if my legs excelled in speed. Her foot smashed right into my face, which scared the living lights out of the dazed Hinata (who of course sprung instantly awake by now), and the incredible force shot my entire body straight for the glass windows with my head striking it first before it shattered into thousands of delicate shards.

The treatment did not just end there though.

Glass shards pierced not only my skull, but my back, legs, arms, and neck as well. The amount of power she gave in that assault forbade me to summon any resistance to defend. In reality, I did not have the physical strength to minimize the damage and incoming force, and therefore, after breaking through the glass door my body fell behind the balcony with my bleeding skull all set to smash against the rock solid ground.

I heard Hinata scream the moment I could not save myself from the fall, and Sakura, Ino, and Tenten most likely carried an expression of absolute fear. By the end of it, I crashed –hard. As predicted, I knew my head would be the first thing that hit ground –I just didn't expect the impact to be so huge.

My world turned pitch black immediately. I didn't even know how painful it felt. I guessed that I lost consciousness before the torment kicked in. At that precise moment, I became a proverbial faucet that leaked out nothing but fresh, demonic blood. In a matter of seconds, the ground around me was soaked and stained with the largest pool of blood any human eyes have witnessed.

"Tenten!" the Hyuuga princess screamed out at the top of her lungs with fear as the dominant substance in her emotions. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't kill him… did I?" the weapon mistress asked, guilt sinking in –fast.

Sakura literally turned white. "Good… god…"

The next several days were a complete blur.

**_(Days later, at Konoha Hospital)_**

I fainted plenty of times before, but mostly due to extreme exhaustion or a small concussion. This, however, was a new experience of a dangerous kind. I could not think, as if my brain circuits were going AWOL on me, or they were momentarily disconnected. I felt like an idiot, but at least my mentality managed to survive. Now the pain was starting to kick in, and at the same time my skull felt tight with some unknown constrictions. I guessed it was bandages, but they really tightened it too much. At this rate, my head would be worse off than repaired. Then again, a vast majority of the doctors never really cared about how to perform my surgery. They met their end of the bargain as long as I survived. The outcome of what happens after I receive a discharge was my own responsibility afterwards.

To the least, I was alive. I vaguely remembered what actually caused me to come here to begin with. I still recalled the conversation I had with Hinata at the inn that night… and how she slept with such limited clothing… but then that morning… I couldn't figure out what it was. All I remembered was Tenten… wait… she kicked me out of the window and I fell a several stories down…

Someone interrupted my thinking –again.

I was surprised to see who my guest was. Luckily, it wasn't Hinata, but my mentor, Jiraiya.

"Oh, you're awake," Jiraiya said kindly. If my head was working, he seemed very relieved and happy. I noticed he was out of his bandages, and I only guessed that some time had passed by from the incident. "I am glad…" I believed that he was the first person that found me conscious amongst the rest.

"Sensei…" I said, struggling to move. I then realized that my arms, body, and my left leg were tightly wrapped. I was wondering why I was restricted like this, but the old bandage on my left leg had a clear blood stain on it. Without asking, I already found my answer.

"Don't try to move," he told me, coming to my aid as he helped me sit up properly. "You haven't fully recovered yet."

"I feel fine," I said, silently thanking him for his kindness, "Maybe not my head though…"

"Does it still hurt?"

"From time to time… yeah, it stings badly…"

"Try not to touch it then,"

"I'm not that dumb to do that,"

"I am surprised that you are even alive, Naruto," Jiraiya said as he sat down on a chair. When I looked over to my sensei this time, for once, he really seemed to be smaller lately. Knowing that fact really did upset me for some reason that I could not seem to find an answer to, "You lost a lot of blood, you know that? You almost didn't make it."

"Really now…"

"You have to be more careful about yourself, Naruto. You made everyone worried –especially me."

"You? Are you serious? I am surprised it is you amongst everyone."

"No one else knows that you've been dead, Naruto. They don't know how significantly weaker your body has become after…. your demon master resurrected you. They still think that you are the same Naruto as 3 years ago, but that is no longer true. They don't even know in order to keep on living as a shinobi, you had to switch your combat tactics from brutality to agility just to compensate your lack of strength. If you are so careless and reckless, not even the miracles of Kami-sama can save you."

"I know that… but don't worry too much about it. My demon master would not let me die. You can say that she is very persistent in living and wouldn't let a minor setback ruin anything she hoped for despite she is trapped in my eternal prison." That, actually, was half true. As far as I was concerned, she was not imprisoned whatsoever. Anthris was a free spirit who could do whatever she wanted, but it was fascinating to know that she liked being inside my head than coming out.

Besides, the only times she came out was to receive masturbation from me. That artifact bitch… she was identical to Tsunade –or worse.

Why couldn't she just talk to me as a friend than a sex-partner? Then again, I should ask myself why I was an artisan at helping others masturbate.

"You take things too lightly, Naruto,"

"No, just my life, sensei,"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I said I am fine," I told him, smiling weakly to persuade my mentor that I was on a road to recovery, "Did anyone else come to visit besides just you? I am not saying that I am not happy to see you, don't misunderstand. In fact, I am delighted to see you caring for me."

"I know what you mean, son," Jiraiya said back, his lips curving to a smile, "Hinata-chan came in everyday, and the other little Miss Hyuuga came with her, too. Tenten… she… well… she can't summon up the courage to even look at you. She feels very, very guilty for her actions. In fact, she doesn't expect you to ever forgive her."

Was that right? That weapon mistress had a conscience? It didn't look like it when she freely kicked me off the balcony not so long ago. Everything was her doing.

"I'm not like that, Jiraiya… although she did go kind of far just due to some misunderstanding that could've been solved if her emotions were calm –or kept calm, at least. I mean, what's done is done. There's no point in me getting all pissed for something that can't be reversed. I should look ahead and find ways to make things better. Wasn't that a lesson that you taught me many years ago?"

"I did, but still… You are not a bit angry? I mean, she did cause you to have serious surgeries."

"I've been dead once, remember? Surgery is child's play in my agenda."

Jiraiya merely sighed, not knowing what he could be saying to change the farfetched feeling in our conversation. One thing was for certain, he was convinced that my logic became more twisted than before. "You really do a have a sick sense of humour."

"Don't talk about that now," I said, grinning a little sinisterly. I was feeling better already. Sometimes, I loved my speedy recovery, and it was even more effective when I was conscious. It, surprisingly, was amazing, if I could comment. "How long was I out for?"

"Five days,"

That honestly caught my attention quickly. "You serious? I've rested more than I've thought."

"Like I said, I am surprised that you are still alive."

"And I told you that my demon master is persistent in staying alive."

"You two are really two of a kind,"

"I'll take that as an insult,"

"I was complimenting you!"

"Whatever, whatever," I called out, back to my usual jackass self, "It doesn't matter which one you meant. I am tired, and I want to sleep some more. Is that okay with you?"

Jiraiya sighed, this time with a bit of exasperation to coat over his words, "At least you are healing nicely. I wouldn't bother you now, okay? Just stay here and focus on getting better. I don't think you would want to come here that often."

"I am not a lover of medical facilities. I am not that stupid to constantly get myself killed –unlike some other people I know."

Jiraiya, as predicted, grew furious –at least it was mock fury. "Are you trying to be offensive?"

"I try to be nothing," I quickly chirped back, snickering with a touch of evil before I gave him my usual unreadable stare, "Sometimes you are really an idiot."

"Is that so? Who is the idiot that actually slept with a girl who isn't even his girlfriend and then got a beating afterward? It could've been all prevented if you used your head a little bit more."

"Can I talk to you about Hinata a little later?" I suddenly brought up that question out of the blue, in which almost took Jiraiya off guard. My eyes showed nothing but solemnity and determination, and Jiraiya knew that I was not trying to make a joke out of this. Once he nodded, I sighed in relief, and he finally took his leave.

Now that I was awake and conscious, I knew my troubles were only the beginning. The next waves would be more than enough to destroy me if I was just unprepared by the slightest.

**_(Several Hours Later)_**

"Ni-chan!" a young girl screamed as she flung the door right open when I was still sound asleep. I was having a dream at that time. Not a good one, but not anything close to horrible just yet. I saw myself in the realms of neutrality where there was enough life, but just not enough enthusiasm. Everyone there resembled androids where they followed orders than have a mind of their own. No one had a goal. Their purpose was just to survive and then be buried six feet under when their time was ready. Even the gravediggers had no passion for the dead, not because they look at corpses all the time, but rather they dug holes because they were told to. They didn't know what it was for, and yet they aimlessly complete their tasks not ever knowing what the purpose of it was.

I didn't know what ailed me to have such a dream, but I hated it. Did I just say it wasn't horrible just now? Forget what I said… it was a nightmare… In fact, I was glad that someone woke me up from it, because I had no intention of remembering it ever again despite it had already fell into the deep depths of my sub consciousness.

"What the?" I asked rhetorically as I sprung awake from the previous intrusion. The next second later, I was tackled in an embrace although I was still in bed and wrapped with bandages. At the same time, I noticed that my body hurt less, but my head wasn't all out different.

"You're finally awake!" the girl still exclaimed loudly, yet it was soaked with honest despair, "Onee-chan told me that you suffered from a major, major concussion and fell into a coma! I was so sad and worried! I thought you would never wake up again!"

"Onee-chan? What? Are you-"

"You have forgotten who I am?" the young girl who was kneeling on my bed (who had crystal lavender eyes) leered in at me with our faces nearly touching another's. "Naruto-ni-chan, do you have amnesia? Oh no, this is horrible! Onee-chan, ni-chan has amnesia! What are we going to do?"

If she just allowed me to finish… Women… such complex people… and unpredictable, too…

"Don't jump on Naruto-kun's bed like that, Hanabi-chan," Hinata told her sister passively, but also giving a command, "He is still hurt, remember? You don't want Naruto-kun to stay here any longer than he should, right?"

Hanabi urged on though despite Hinata's requests. "He has amnesia, nee-chan! This is a severe problem."

_Amnesia? Not in your life…_

"I don't have amnesia, Hanabi," I said out loud, "You shocked me, that's all…"

Hearing that revelation, the little Hyuuga girl immediately hugged me –hard- around the neck. "You don't have amnesia, yes! Naruto-ni-chan is going to be alright!" The friction that was developing on my cheek was comfortable, kinda, since it was Hanabi who was doing all the rubbing with her own as a smile never left her face.

For a girl who looked like she was refusing to grow up physically, she sure was loud. The first time I met Hanabi, well, I had to admit that she was a lot smaller than the regular girls her age. Not only that, there was a distinct seriousness and maturity that followed her around, and I always detected a sense of sadness when she looked at people, as if she had given up. Perhaps she was growing up too fast in the mental aspect, and as a result she did not even know how to be a kid when she wasn't even an adolescent. Hanabi was strong, yet very frail, but she always tried to conceal a weakness she had. Personally, I didn't know what I did to make her admire me so much. Maybe because I was real to myself and did things in a way that showed that I wasn't doing it for others but myself. I displayed a peculiar sense of freedom, that I could do whatever I pleased (that is within legal bounds, of course), in which was something a vast majority of the Hyuuga's desired but never mentioned out openly.

Neji hated being a caged bird. However, he grew out of it by dedicating himself to see it not as a prison, but as something that he made him passionate for his family. That was only possible when Hinata's father treated him with respect and genuine care. Hinata… I actually have no idea why she would find my attitude to be appealing. And Hanabi… perhaps she wanted to be real than live as someone she did not want. Therefore, Hanabi only showed her childish self in front of me and Hinata. I didn't tell her, but I found Hanabi exquisitely adorable.

I kissed the little girl on the forehead, and that caused two issues to erupt at once. A pleasant mewl came out of Hanabi's cute lips, but at the same time my ears caught an angry seething hiss from the older Hyuuga princess that was not much different from declaring bloody murder. It was most fortunate that Hanabi missed the dangers that were emitted from her sister, but if she knew what was for her own good, she would stop attaching herself upon me so affectionately. Hanabi of course blushed radiantly when she was kissed by someone she liked, but she was still smiling happily as if she was always willing to accept more.

I stole a glimpse at Hinata for a split second. Surprisingly, I found her face to be calm and gentle again, yet there was a noticeable difference. She was going too easy about this ordeal. I scanned her once more for my safety, and the back of my head cold-sweated with raw fear once I noticed if I ever kissed Hanabi again, I was going to see death –and Hinata made sure that was going to happen or die trying.

"More," I heard Hanabi speaking, but I didn't understand the reason.

"More what?"

"Kiss me more!"

"What are you saying?"

"I am trying to set a record, ni-chan," Hanabi said with glee, brimming with innocence, "I want to see who kissed me the most in my life. There is otou-san, kaa-san, onee-chan, and Neji-nissan. Of course, there's you as well. So far, onee-chan is the winner, but I am sure you can always break that record. Come on, ni-chan, I am sure you can beat it."

I took a look at Hinata again, trying to understand more of Hanabi's little record. To my surprise, even Hinata seemed to be giving blank looks. My only assurance was as good as nothing.

"You never told me anything about that… record of yours, Hanabi-chan," said Hinata, "Are you sure you had one?"

"I am having one now and that's all there is to it," Hanabi interjected, sensing victory. She turned immediately back to me with the same delightful smile on her face, in which rivaled Hinata's extremely well. "Come on, ni-chan, beat my sister."

Nothing motivated me to do so. Fortunately, I thought of something wise to say. "You want me to beat your sister? But I like your sister as the reigning champion, Hanabi-chan, since it shows how much she loves you. You love your sister, don't you?"

"Of course," she replied back almost instantly and enthusiastically, "But I like ni-chan, too! And seeing you okay makes me so happy."

"I am glad to see you as delightful as ever," I told her, ruffling her hair, "But I will be okay. I am sure seeing you and your nee-san coming is more than enough to make me recover twice as fast. You have no idea how relieved I am to know that there are people in this world who actually care about me. For someone who had no family, I am so happy to have friends like you and your nee-san."

Hanabi, for a second, looked very confused. And then she began her questioning. "Ni-chan had no family? What do you mean by that? Don't you have an otou-san or okaa-san?"

I grinned back, but not very cheerful, obviously, "Never had such people," I told Hanabi, as Hinata listened in with utmost attention. Although I was speaking to Hanabi, I was indirectly talking to Hinata at the same time. Hinata, then again, always managed to discover my intentions.

"I think Naruto-kun needs his rest now, Hanabi-chan," Hinata came stepping in before she took her sister by under the arms and lifted her off the bed like an infant. Hanabi, of course, whined immediately. I mouthed a "thank you" to Hinata, and she returned a sweet wink along with an equally beloved smile. "He's still recovering, remember."

"But, but, but…" Hanabi whimpered as she flailed in her sister's arms, "Ni-chan was going to tell me a story! I love stories!" She was such a cutie. It made me smile wholeheartedly each time I found Hanabi act like a child, but to Hinata… she must've thought it was a nuisance.

"Naruto-ni-chan will tell you more stories when he's better, okay? But right now, he really, really needs to get some rest so he can be well again. Naruto-ni-chan does not like hospitals, like how you don't like spinach." Hanabi looked a little sour, and she soon frowned. From the looks of things, she didn't look like she wanted to leave.

"Do you promise to tell me more stories after you recover?"

"I promise," I told her with a face that any big brother would make to please their little sisters. Once she saw my sincerity, her frown turned upside down. And with Hanabi's hopes recovering, I turned to Hinata. "Did you have to call me Naruto-ni-chan? I am only two months older than you."

"You know when my birthday is Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, appearing interested in this conversation we were beginning to develop despite we just ended Hanabi's fun time.

"Who can forget? I mean, your party was always the best back in the old days. Iruka-sensei would bring more food and drinks, the students, including myself, would be extremely high of sugar and soon enough we would go amuck like a bunch of morons. I always wondered why your party was so much exciting, and so I asked… Sakura…

"She called me an idiot right on the spot, since I failed to notice that your birthday was two days after Christmas and the day after Boxing Day. If it is your birthday and it's so close to Christmas, it was like a double celebration where everyone celebrates your birthday and then exchange gifts with another. It was a blast –always. There was just one thing that bugged me though…"

"Oh, really? What could that be?"

"You were just so shy, you know that, Hinata? I mean, I didn't even know who Hinata was (despite her birthday) until Iruka-sensei came with you to the front because you wanted to thank everyone for giving you such an awesome party. You had your hands in front of your lap, cheeks were all red, your body was trembling from anxiety… I tried my best to listen to you speak, but I barely heard it in the end."

"I thought you said ni-chan needs rest, nee-chan!" the little girl in Hinata's arms complained. "Hypocrite!"

Hinata smiled warmly at her baby sister. "Do you want to go now?"

"I only want to go because you said ni-chan wants some sleep. I only want to stay with ni-chan…"

"Okay then. Naruto-kun, I hope you recover soon, okay?"

"Sure…" I muttered, knowing that there was something that she wasn't telling me. And with that said, Hinata and Hanabi bid their farewells, but I still had to kiss Hanabi once more on the cheek so she would leave happily than forcefully. This time, luckily on my part, Hinata did not find it to be a problem.

At first, I really thought that some peace and quiet would be blessed upon me as a gift. However, that did not happen when Hinata returned after three minutes. Somehow, at the back of my mind I knew our discussion wasn't over just yet. "Welcome back," I said, resting my sight only on her. "Where's Hanabi?"

"Don't worry about her," Hinata said, walking towards my bed without saying another word before she sat next to me –on the bed, no doubt. Although there was a dead silence between us, we did not break eye contact with another. In reality, I had no intention to start any eye contact, but I feared that she would do something if I didn't look at her. Seconds later, she moved her left hand and brushed against my cheek, and then lastly rested on it as she rubbed affectionately. "Poor Naruto-kun… this shouldn't have happened to you…"

"Hinata…"

Without any warning of any sort, she pulled my head towards hers before she gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. She was full of fervor, and her tongue invaded into my mouth when I gave no permission whatsoever. At the same time, however, I showed no rejection whatsoever. In fact, she took advantage of my inability to react, and only kissed me deeper while using her tongue to claim absolute dominance. I, of course, tried not to return her kiss with enough reasons behind my back.

One -every fiber in my mind told me that this was not right. And two –it wasn't like I could've done anything in the position I was in.

I didn't know what sort of kisser I was, but all I cared about was that Hinata was a genius at this, as if she had practiced and practiced just to achieve this total perfection. Even so, I knew that I was the only person on this wretched existence that she would ever make lip contact with –and was she doing it with raw passion or what!

During my fierce mental combat and debate with my conscience and lust, I finally snapped once her tongue found me before she sucked on it to have a taste. Hinata tasted wonderful! Despite that, I knew I demanded control than fall into my carnal desires. This was a hospital, not a sexual playground!

"H-H-Hinata… Yamaro…"

She kept on going although I protested.

"Yamaro, I said!" I shouted through muffles as I violently pulled my head back without hurting her to break out of our… lip-sex engagement. Hinata seemed to be shocked at my behaviour, but then sadness started to sink in. I stole a small glimpse of her eyes while recovering from being breathless, and guilt began to manifest in my conscience when I noticed that she was going to cry if something was not done. "Gomen… gomen, Hinata…"

She did not care about what I said for a second, because she tackled onto me and took my lips into another blissful kiss. Perhaps she didn't like it when someone talked to her so harshly, and thus, I tried a more peaceful method. Whether her tongue was invading my private personal space, I kept my cool and allowed it to happen when I embraced her gently with one hand on her back and the other going through her hair as if I was cooing her.

I felt like we were two people on this world watching different channels.

Nevertheless, I loved her kisses no matter if they were on the cheek, or forehead, or even penetrating through my mouth. There was too much loveliness to ignore.

"Kiss me back, Naruto-kun…" she moaned out loud as she was commencing her affectionate penetration. I barely heard her because her words almost sounded like gibberish through her moaning, and in fact it would've been an alienated language if I wasn't keeping my focus. "Oh, I love you so much…"

"Hinata…" I grunted through the kiss, and I still wasn't kissing her back or had the mind to engage myself in any sexual contact. As her tongue roamed in my mouth some more, it was obviously more and more difficult for me to keep myself sane. I figured that Hinata liked being affectionate, and that was why I was holding her instead of pushing her away. However, the girl in my arms saw it as a way to advance than halt her actions, and thus, she only tried harder to please me –provided if there was anything to please. I knew I was going to lose it soon if she went on any further.

She broke the kiss after a minute or so when she didn't find me responding –much. She appeared impatient –very anxious, rather. "I don't want to kiss a zombie, Naruto-kun,"

"I am just… stunned… overwhelmed even…"

"I was so worried about you," she said, voluntarily taking my body and held it in a tight embrace. "I thought you wouldn't wake up again! I thought Tenten really killed you when you lost so much blood…. I didn't know what to think… I just kept imagining scary things like… like… you would really leave me again… and there is nothing I can do about it… and… and-"

"But I am fine, Hinata," I reassured her for a second before I kissed her on the cheek. She reddened up as expected, but her smile was mischievous as if she wanted more from me. To be on the safe side, I pretended that I didn't see it and banished it far into my sub-consciousness. "I lost blood before, and it's no big deal. You know me, I just… don't die easily."

"How am I supposed to know that? Whenever I see you hurt… my heart feels like it wants to rip itself out… Last time… I paralyzed with fear… don't ever scare me like that, Naruto-kun!"

"I didn't want to fall off the window with glass shards pierced into my body, Hinata," I stated, wondering if Hinata thought that I liked to torture myself out of satisfaction. I might have been negative, but not a sadist –yet. "You are saying as if I did it on purpose. You think it's fun to be here completely useless and restrained by casts or bandages, or extreme medical conditions that require me to lie still? With or without my old enthusiasm, I don't find pleasure in getting injured like some sadistic, pain-loving mother fucker."

"But you worry me so much… it's always like you don't care about yourself…"

"I care, Hinata, I care. If I didn't care at all, you should be visiting my grave than talking to me."

"You're not loving yourself very much then…"

"Perhaps not…"

"Why won't you let me love you then?"

"I… let you, Hinata… no one could stop you,"

"But you aren't really allowing me to do it despite what you said… you didn't even kiss me back…"

"You shocked me quite a bit though, Hinata. You… just took my first kiss…"

_In real life, I meant. _

Hinata seemed to be delighted after hearing that. "Really? Is that true, Naruto-kun?" I only caught on anxiousness and pure happiness from her voice. What could have possibly ailed her? I slowly nodded, my eyes never leaving hers for a second as she blushed up adorably. "You're my first kiss, too,"

Why was I not surprised? "Figures…"

"And I don't mind doing other things with you, too,"

I was no idiot whether injured or disabled, or perhaps even mentally challenged. I caught on much faster than she thought I would, which was a mistake on Hinata's part. "I'll be fine by myself, thank you,"

"I got it!" she suddenly exclaimed, in which almost deafened me for good. She sheepishly apologized when I blocked my ears with my hands. "How about… if… I become your maid until you get better?"

_No…. No… No! Anything but that…_

"Get out…"

"What?"

"I'm telling you to get out, now."

"Nande-desuka (Why)?" she asked, feeling confused and worry all at the same time. "What did I do wrong?"

"I want to be left alone? Is that okay with you?"

"Shikashi (But)…"

"I said go, Hinata,"

"Is it something that I said?"

"Why, my good friend Hyuuga Hinata-sama, of course it had to do with something that you said. I don't want a maid –ever. I don't need to have a woman baby sit me twenty-four seven whether I am alive, or dead, or even perhaps half dead. I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Hinata fought back a sniff, knowing that she was going to weep if I made no effort to make it better. This time, however, I was not planning to reconcile whatsoever. "Do you want me to leave you alone that much? Do you dislike me when I love you that I am willing to do anything for you?"

"If you do love like you say you do, then give me some private space back. You make me feel more than useless, and I am not. I survived through hell and death alike alone, and this injury is nothing more but a small appetizer to the real sensations of dread."

"You're just pushing me away…" she reasoned, truly upset and devastated, "Why… why, Naruto-kun?"

"If I love you… I would do what's best for you, too… I really would, Hinata… since you are really important to me… so important that I wouldn't want to do anything that would make you cry. You are so dear to me, believe it." I opened up my arms, welcoming her to come into my hug. And she did, almost immediately. At times like this, she desired affection and attention.

"Am I really?" Hinata questioned, looking at me intently as she cuddled closer. My previous command was obviously forgotten, no doubt. "I am really important to you?"

"Of course, you silly girl," I cooed her again as I kissed her on the forehead like a baby. She giggled, nudging her elbow at my chest saying that she wanted more. She pouted her lips a little, too, practically demanded that she wanted to be kissed on the mouth instead of her forehead. I placed a finger on her puffy lips, smiling at her a little knowingly. "What, you want more kisses?"

She nodded happily in return. "I love having you kissing me, Naruto-kun,"

"I think you had enough for one day,"

Hinata strongly disagreed –as expected. "It's not enough," she protested adorably, poking her fingers together innocently to prove her point further. "I just kissed you once… on the lips… It was so heavenly…"

"You stole my first kiss, lady," I told her, somewhat bluntly, "Wasn't that satisfying enough for you?"

"Stole? That sounds so mean. I was so willing, too…"

"Sadly to say… when I didn't fight back… I… I don't know… I liked it, too, maybe? I don't know what gotten into me…"

"It's natural to like it. I'm so glad that you didn't push me away that time,"

"How can I? It's not like everyday that I get kissed by a beautiful young woman,"

"You think I am beautiful, too?"

I pulled her in a tiny bit nearer to myself by the waist. That caused a blush to form admiringly on her face. "You are nothing within the ordinary, Hinata. And getting kissed by someone is not a right, it's a privilege, a gift that does not just come because you want it. It's something money can't buy, and you can say I love it more than anything anyone could give me."

Hinata was touched. Her teary eyes of pure gratefulness and delight shined brightly, as if nothing could make it dim whether it was the darkest of negativity. I truly was envious of Hinata for being able to glow like that. Why wasn't I capable of such greatness? "You love me… don't you?"

"Hinata… I really don't know…"

"You just don't show your love in the same way, but I can tell that you love me."

I felt tired, but more or less exasperated over this love ordeal. Every minute I was alive, I had to know whether I loved this girl in front of me or not. I didn't hate her or dislike her in any sort of way, but were my feelings that firm? Sure, I was strong enough to declare that I liked her as a good friend, yet love… it was on such an escalated level beyond reasonable reach.

Then again, what was love anyway? What sort of difficulty did love lie on? Whatever Tenten told me a while ago still was not as easy as it seemed. Sure, she did tell me to go along with the flow of the feelings, but when I looked at it, it felt not much different from jumping into the Yellow River (in China) when the tides and waves were dangerously rapid and high. Falling in love was a method of emotional suicide than a healing kindness. I found Tenten's philosophy highly invalid! "Don't jump to such conclusions… How could I love you? I know nothing about love… or be loved…"

"You do know, everyone does."

"Do they, Hinata?"

"No one has the same way about love, Naruto-kun. I know you want to know how to love me eventually, but I feel that you love me already."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your affection tells me all. Even after all your speeches and reasons about you not loving me… who is in your arms right now? Who have you been kissing? Who did you allow to kiss you? Who did you invite to have an embrace with? You haven't done that with any other girl except me."

"That's because I really like you, Hinata,"

She smiled. I didn't like it when she smiled no matter how appealing it is, because it always carried a minor sense of naughtiness and insecurity. Not like Hinata was insecure, no, I was referring to my own safety being penetrated and possibly destroyed. She always found her way with me… just because she was so alluring, cute, adorable, lovable, endearing, charming, and such…

But nonetheless she did make a point… She was the only girl, besides Rika, that I showed my soft side to.

"You only like me?" Hinata questioned, still having a mischievous grin around her lips. Clearly, she was not convinced. She pushed back unto the bed and went above me, looking down. "Are you sure, Naruto-kun?"

In a swift turn, she had the situation to her control.

"Hinata…"

"Admit it," she declared, taking my right cheek and kissed it passionately with licks and small, delicate nibbles, "You share the same feelings I do. You're just shy. Don't worry… I'll never love anyone else. I won't betray you… I never will."

"Betray…? Why betray…"

"I love you so much…" Hinata continued talking as she kissed. Now, she was moving closer and closer to the corner of my lips. "Can you please kiss me?"

"But you already took my first kiss…"

"You didn't kiss me back last time," Hinata leaned downward with her body, and so she was lying on top of me despite that I had bandages on certain parts of my body. She clearly did not mind. In fact, it was a pleasure to be above me dominating my private space. What disgusted me was how I was beginning to enjoy her presence regardless of what she did. I've grown accustomed to her charms –too accustomed to them actually. "I don't want that to count."

Not count? Was she kidding? I didn't give her my consent and yet she did that anyway, so who was she to complain? In fact, if anyone wanted to rant, it should be me! Bitch, then bitch, and bitch some more, but maybe between the first bitch and second bitch I would be taking a one second breath or something. If anyone dared to hire me as a ranting machine, I would definitely do my very best to agitate the victim I am supposed to torture. That, my friends, was a promise I could keep with powerful confidence.

"Hinata… you can't do that…"

Her face suddenly turned serious and full with lust. "Just kiss me, damn you," she growled demandingly, pressing her palm on my shoulders as she pinned me down effectively. "I can't stand it anymore… I want you so badly…"

"…Are you okay?" I squeaked, frantically looking for an escape path and my surroundings. Good God… she looked better than okay. She was as alive as any teenage girl who was ready to lose their virginity to the man they assumed to love, and which was not good on my part if I must. Those eyes of hers… there wasn't anything but desire and deep craving and yearning for something that I could not use words to express. Her hands… so powerful and sweet, and yet I could catch this extreme subtle feeling of dying of tension –the tension of unleashing her darkest wants.

_Wait a minute… shit…_

She towered over me with pure control, and there was nothing within my power to stop her from advancing. If I was any regular man, I probably would've ripped her clothes away and had my way with her and made sure that she loved every moment of it. I noticed that her small frame made her breasts look large, and those twins made any guy melt and itch with temptation –especially when she pushed them closer together to expand her cleavage. Hinata was in no bounds underneath the ordinary. However, I was not someone who could ever do such indignifying thing with a girl as lovely as Hinata. It was morally wrong despite it satisfied my darkness that needed the light to heal. I could not give in no matter the consequences or urgencies. Then again, it was not a simple task for me to think straight when her still growing breasts brushed against my chest seductively.

The mere thing that separated between her breasts and my body was her buttoned blouse. With one swipe, I could easily pry that flail shirt apart and acknowledge my just reward. It would be even sweeter if she had no bra. Even if she did, that silky barrier can not stop my onslaught from destroying it with a pull.

Everything she did was deliberate. I knew that as clear as day. If Hinata wasn't genuine, she wouldn't do it altogether.

Under all this pressure, I suddenly pondered over a small philosophy that Jiraiya told me not so long ago.

When you are married, you want to kill your spouse. When you are single, you want to kill yourself.

Personally, I found this insignificant, yet humourous, quote to be extremely legitimate. I really wanted to end my life actually, but not due to the despair of loneliness though. On the contrary, anyone who was alone and with no mate would die for lovemaking with any person of the opposite sex as long as they let them, yet I was always a little special compared to the rest. If Hinata loved me, then please save me from losing my purity… kinda…

Although a virgin, I was not innocent.

"Hinata… I am still injured…"

She did the unbelievable… the Hyuuga hime soon held on to my arm before she yanked the applied first aid bandages off of me. It started with my arms and ended with my head. Although she left my legs alone that didn't make me feel any safer. Hinata actually tore off my bandages as if they were in the way, a hindrance that must be eliminated for the sake of the upcoming event. She shred them into pieces, so I wouldn't be able to wrap it back on. Without care, she casually tossed them on the floor, as though it was never there.

Was this noble woman losing her mind? How desperate was she to have her way with me?

Hinata moved in a bit nearer once more, planting a kiss onto my exposed forehead. "You're not that hurt, your wounds have already recovered."

She was serious? Perhaps she wasn't lying… my head really didn't hurt anymore. In all honesty, I almost convinced myself that I was never wounded from the start. When she discovered that I was nearly fully recovered, her grin only got wider with interest. I quickly touched my head, and fear stimulated through my eyes faster than a cruise missile approaching ground zero. For once, I detested my demonic abilities. They were causing me jeopardy than providing me with protection.

My adrenaline stimulated instantly before rushing in fast. "Impossible…"

"Since you are okay now… kiss me, Naruto-kun,"

"No, I am not okay yet. I am having migraines… lots of it…"

"Lies," she simply said and finally claiming my mouth with hers deeply and intimately.

Hinata showed no indication to stop anytime soon.

What disgusted even me was this time I was kissing her back… thoroughly, too.

This Hyuuga princess tasted better than anything I experienced in my days of being alive. Out of the blue, my emotions went wild, and all I wanted was Hinata and no one else.

_Anthris… you ditched me again, didn't you?_

And now we were kissing… madly… passionately… yet in control and with subtle intimacy… like young lovers who fell in love due to infatuation than mature feelings. But we both knew that for Hinata that was not the case. She became furious when I took her lightly. Even if somebody intruded on us, I wouldn't care. The importance of this kiss just surpassed all that I usually stood for.

This will be the day that I die…

**_AN: Don't die out there on your holidays, fellow readers! See you all another time. Keep safe! _**


	14. Enter Rika

**Simplicity is Complexity**

_Chapter 14: Enter Rika._

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, people. I don't think that would be possible as long as I am alive.

_**AN: As the title mentioned, yes, Rika is coming into my story. I suppose it adds the excitement to see how screwed Naruto is going to be to have so many women attracted to him whether young (like Hinata and Hanabi) or old (like Kyuubi, or Anthris, as I named her in the story). You may ask me, "Why don't I make the other Naruto casts in love with Naruto, too?" and I do have an answer to that, fortunately.**_

_**Let's have a small session of Enlightenment for Dummies. Since I am not allowed to speak with all of you individually, I might as well have a general discussion. If you don't want to read this, feel free to skip to the actual story.**_

_**Personally, I cannot find a reason for Temari, Ino, and Tenten to love Naruto romantically. What kind of connection can I make that actually makes sense? I don't want to make up those wacky, almost unbelievable situations and then it becomes a game of absolute coincidence. In addition, none of them had shown any hint that they actually admire that loud, orange-jumpsuit-wearing idiot. As a writer, I suppose that it is my 'job' to be creative and use my imagination to the fullest. Unfortunately, you will have to pay me to write something against my will.**_

_**I accept Canadian dollar!**_

_**Kyuubi loving Naruto is just… funny. Very amusing to write, I have to say. I personally find most Kyuubis out there to be cliché, like ALL of them talk the same. For instance, "Kit, you have to obey me", or they always talk like, "NARUTO! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH" in big cap letters. Am I supposed to find that attractive? Do you want me to say, "Man, this is sexy writing. Gotta have some more of this unnecessarily pointless zeal because I happen to be a moron who can't differentiate what is tasteful or just pure bad"? And so, is the person yelling at the top of his lungs, or is he trying to have a conversation like a regular person would? If you want my opinion… he seems to be yelling, not talking.**_

_**In addition to my disappointment, even the style of the dialogue is nearly the same. Content-wise, speaking-wise, and the general impression of it. And that just pisses me off entirely. It gives me the impression of 'Why bother reading your story if hundreds of other ones are fucking identical to yours?' And so, I made my Kyuubi into someone like To-To from D.N Angel. I love her character since she can be very serious and other times it would be absolutely outrageous.**_

_**Hinata… Wow, she has to be given the easiest person to write when it comes to pairing with Naruto. Despite that the anime and manga displayed a great lack of her deeper feelings for Naruto, showing some of it was efficient enough for me to imagine other things. More or less perverted things, mind you. I have noticed that Hinata changed quite a bit (not physically, people) when she is around Naruto these days. I guess that was one of the steps for me to move onward with her personality and gradually make it unique. Anyhow, I love Hinata, too, since she reminds me of myself in a way. Concealed, yet with a raw passion that cannot be controlled when it ignites. Sure, hers may be love for Naruto, but what is mine then?**_

_**I promise you all that the pairings and relationships will only be more confusing and complex. My story is not supposed to be easy; just like real life. **_

_**Anyway, let's move on, shall we? **_

_**(Exact moment, time did not change… maybe by a little…)**_

Things never went my way. Perhaps that was a little harsh and pessimistic, I should've said the conflicts, or the seriousness of the conflicts, usually went beyond my reach. After all my ranting, my pleading, and logical explanations at why I shouldn't love or spread affection, I fell into the devastating trap created by the mastermind, Hyuuga Hinata. I couldn't blame Hinata, maybe she didn't even know her doing was dangerous to me, nor did she have an intention to hurt me. She just wanted to be loved, and love those who she truly loved. Why was I so mean and inconsiderate? Then again, I could ask the same thing towards her enthusiasm and persistence. All she wanted to show me that there was someone in the world that cared for my well being, but now… I think I pushed her to her limits where the extreme measures must come to play in order for me to realize how deep her love was for me.

Was this fright my own doing? Could it have been avoided if I just allowed Hinata to love me than push her away when she was desperate? Rather, should I have admitted that my feelings for Hinata were more than just 'like'? I cared for her more than friend bounds, and yet I refused to give in to my emotions. Here I was, preaching about being real to yourself, and now I was acting like a total hypocrite like Pharisees in the holy bible. Despite how disgusted I was, I believe that there was something just slightly more important to deal with than blaming myself for being weak. Before our kiss became too intimate for its own good, I had to end it or I would be handling a topless Hyuuga Hinata. In reality… perhaps it wasn't so awful to see her breasts fully compared to just cleavage teasing.

Right now, however, when we were in a hospital, I didn't want to escalate the tensions pointlessly. And our kiss… it was too much for my mortal soul to handle. Fired up with raw lust and passion, it intensified to an extent where nothing seemed to matter. Luckily, I was not swayed that badly yet, but a several more seconds might be sufficient for my feelings to alter if Hinata was any more seductive.

It was a miracle that I broke out of our passionate kiss, and I knew that I must seize this chance to the fullest when miracles never come twice. "Hinata…"

"Hmmm?" she purred back pleasantly as her tongue claimed mine before tasting it smoothly.

"Stop for a sec…" I managed to say under moans. Hopefully, it was clear enough.

"Why?" Hinata asked curiously, taking her mouth away from mine momentarily, in which was not to last.

"We are going… too far…"

"Too far?"

"I am… I don't think we should do any more than this…"

"How come?" I leered down to her breasts deliberately this time. My eyes widened immediately to find out that the top three buttons of her blouse already popped apart, and my hands were kept around her waist the entire time. How the hell did that happen? At the same time, I realized that I had been staring at her generous view of cleavage for the longest time, in which was imprisoned by a silky sky blue bra. My imagination became vivid and swift, and my eyes suddenly saw her breasts about to burst out of their cage as if the restrictions and constrictions were too great to take.

I almost wanted to satisfy their desires!

What in the blasted hell was wrong with me? I was fine with a pervert for three years, and now I was an addict to sensuality. I was not obsessed with sex, but the signals and subtlety of it. I loved being direct and cruel, yet understanding the hidden concealing facts behind it was a craving that did not escape me for a second. It was a whole new level of understanding, which was especially well at understanding women. Women were all masters at subtlety, and as a cunning assassin/ninja, this art was definitely crucial whether physically or emotionally.

"I don't think we are ready… We just kissed, didn't we not… it's enough…"

"What do you mean you're not ready? Am I not attractive enough?"

"It's not that… I mean… how do I say this… Do you really want to do it? You think it will be okay to just go on with it as if it's normal? Just because everyone does it, does it make it fine?"

"If we truly love each other… then we can try,"

"I never said anything about loving you, Hinata. We just can't go through with this."

"We can. We can touch. We will touch."

"No, we don't have to."

"Do you know our clan is very strict about sex?"

"I can only guess."

"And do you know what happens if a woman makes love to the person she truly loves? They are allowed to marry the man. Women have a lot of power in the clan believe it or not, because they carry the future of the whole next generation. Without them, there won't be a next generation and offspring, and therefore, the men truly respect a Hyuuga woman's feelings when it comes to romance. They don't force them to marry anyone they don't want, and that's why… we pick our spouses… and the chosen male has to comply if the woman chooses them as their husbands."

"Your clan shocks me greatly."

"It shocks me too, yes, but… that means…"

"You are one evil lady, Hinata,"

"I love you and only you, Naruto-kun,"

"I know that… Are you saying that you are willing to marry me?"

"Of course," she replied charmingly, yet very sincerely altogether. "I couldn't think of another person. I cannot bare to marry someone else."

"I am flattered." I said, running my hand through her medium length silky indigo hair, "But I am not a good family man."

"No, you are wonderful, Naruto-kun,"

"How so?"

"It's a woman's intuition,"

"Is it that strong?"

"Don't underestimate it."

"That line sounds familiar, you know that, Hinata?"

"It was a direct quote from you."

"Right, how could I forget…"

"I loved what you say back then," she murmured as her hands snaked around my neck, "It always brings this sense of confidence to those in need. Sure, Neji-ni-san and Shikamaru-san can say the same words, too, but the affect is just not there. You, on the other hand, are so exceptional. I think it's your character, Naruto-kun."

"Character?"

"Yes, but you rarely show that side of yourself anymore."

"Perhaps I grew out of it. I like conserving my strength and precious energy if you don't mind."

Hinata had quite a bit to argue against my statement. "But it's just not Naruto-kun then. It's not the same if Naruto-kun is like… what he is now."

"Is there something wrong with me, Hinata?"

"You're just different… Like… a lot has changed. You used to be a pervert, remember?"

I was not outraged. I wasn't that mean or shallow. However, I was a bit astonished. "Pervert? What makes you say that? Oh, you mean Sexy-no-Jutsu?" She nodded slowly. "Yeah… maybe I was kind of a pervert back then… I wonder what motivated me to do such a thing… I miss being young sometimes."

"You're still young, why not be who you were before?"

"I don't think that would be too possible, Hinata," I replied, grinning for the sheer sake of it than being honest. She didn't seem to understand that quickly despite she was an intelligent young woman. Her intelligence surpassed mine without question, and yet sometimes she could be so silly. "That person is long forgotten if you want the truth."

"How come though? Why can't Naruto-kun be the same person as he was before? I loved him as the encouraging, supportive, caring friend."

"I am still helpful and all that. I just don't find a need to be excessively… loud and full of rage, or have a noticeable craving for attention." I tried to be sincere and truthful, and I hoped that Hinata believed what I had to share. Even so, it was a bit tough for her to absorb. She trusted me, yes, but clearly she was not fully persuaded. I could only relate.

"There are so many things I want to ask you…"

I knew it was going to come to this. "Ask ahead then. Self-indulgence is the best indulgence, right?"

"Naruto-kun… I know I haven't talked about this much… but you look… different." So she had caught on. I thought I was doing a good job at hiding that fact. "You are still you… but… it seems that you look… lighter…"

"Lighter?" I questioned, faking my ignorance. "I don't seem to know what you're getting at."

"Paler, Naruto-kun, kind of lifeless, in fact,"

"Lifeless? No one ever commented me on that before. I look dead to you?"

I figured that she wanted to lessen the impact by being kind, but being direct did not mean it offended me. Perhaps it was just her nature to be considerate than selfish. "Just… not as clear… I don't know if I am making any sense. It's just that you seem to have lost your spark and life. Even your hair, eyes, and skin lost spirit and colour. Your blonde hair is now tainted… your once clear, sharp blue eyes carry dullness. Even your skin, they are covered with an unlively shade of… faintness…"

"Aren't you observant and detailed…" I grumbled, somewhat impressed at the ability she had to discover minor things. Hinata was the sharp one and not I.

"I'm not that good… it's just… easy to detect."

"Is that so…" I removed my hand from her hair and began to rub her cheek. I wastempted torub herbreasts instead, but made no move. I pretended that her blouse was not opened, but Hinatamust have knew my motives."And I wish I had at least decent looks… I envy you, Hinata. You are so beautiful… "

She always seemed to love my compliments. I just wished that it didn't sound like flattery, since it was one of the worst ways to please people. Although trickery, fake, lies, cunning, fraud, and deceit suited me well, I wanted to do my best to be truthful to her. Up to this day, I still hadn't figure out what ailed me to do this at all. Sure, Hinata was special, but wasn't I afraid of her? Or have I become to accustomed to her intimidation? I was used to fear, yes, since that was how I was raised. Being frightened, be inferior was all I was taught. I wasn't better than anyone in any aspect of life, and as long as I lived there would be no chance for me to be superior at anything. Despite my worries, I might be overdoing it with my concerns.

She blushed deeply when I stroked her cheek like that. She was so forward just now and yet she still managed to have a sense of timidity behind it. "Do you really mean it, Naruto-kun? Am I beautiful?"

"You don't think you are?"

"I always thought myself as weird… different… dark…"

"How come?"

"Because you said that I was weird!"

"I did?"

"Of course you did… That time at your usual training area... I was so ashamed when I heard that…" For a moment there, she looked genuinely sad. And I couldn't help but to feel that it was partially my fault. Who was I kidding, it was my fault. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto was a fucked up, egotistical moron at the age of twelve. If anyone should be disappointed, then it had to be me! "The person I loved so much called me weird… I felt like such a loser…"

I immediately tried to console her without ever wondering why I was in such a rush to do so. "You're not a loser, Hinata. You never will be."

"Am I one in your eyes?"

"Never. You can never be a loser. I can't imagine you being one or accusing yourself as such a class. Do you take every comment so seriously?"

"Only your words mean everything to me." Hinata told me, brimming with passion and sincerity. "Not like I don't listen to others like otou-san or okaa-san or anything… but outside of home, you are really special to me, too, and I fully respect everything you say and everything you do."

"You're really one of a kind…"

"I love it when you say such sweet things," she told me, cuddling closer. "You're always so kind to me."

I smiled back as I kissed her on the forehead. At the same time, she noticed my breathing suddenly became heavy. Not that I was filled with excitement or anything, but rather I was starting to feel weak and fatigued. Perhaps my coughing gave it away. "Gomen… Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"I think I'm at my limit…"

Hinata immediately got off my lap before she slowly aided me back to lie down on my bed. I smiled at her kindness, but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed over something. "Were you feeling this weak when we came in earlier?"

"Hanabi entered when I was still asleep, yes, and you can say that I didn't want to make her unhappy and so I chose to stay up despite my conditions… I am actually very sleepy still…"

"Did we bother you? I am so sorry…"

I didn't like seeing her sad –not even for a second. The best thing I could do right now was to embrace her gently. I didn't have the strength to hold her tight. "I was happy to see you, too, Hinata. I don't think that it was a mistake for you to come visit me. You cheered up my day. Thank you." My vision was starting to blur, and it was getting more and more stressful to make a voice from my throat. If Hinata was not here, I might've just collapsed and indulge in my desired slumber.

Sometimes, this woman fascinated me. Moments before, she was hot for sex. Now, it was another story. Regardless that it was a fortunate turn of events, miraculously I actually missed seeing Hinata as such a vixen. Not like I would tell her that now. For my own safety, I was better off keeping it to myself than sharing it with the rest of the world. "Rest now, Naruto-kun. I don't want you to come here too often, okay? Take care of yourself better or this would be your second home. I want your second home to be somewhere else, you know."

That got my attention. "Like where?"

Did I fall for that one or what?

She grinned devilishly in return. I almost watched in horror. The back of my head coldsweated, and what a relief that she failed to see it. "I will tell you when you get better, my lovely little bug," she teased, taking my nose and planted a kiss on it.

Lovely little bug? I was little? Who was the person who was four inches shorter than I? I was 5 foot 4, and damn proud of it. I should be calling her that, but that would give her a reason to make me call her with a name more intimate. For instance, "Honey", "Sweetie", "Girlfriend", "Lovely", or the worst possible choice, "Hinata-chan". Come to think of it, she was like a cutie bug. Small, timid, concealing, adorable, smiled a lot, blushed frequently… Hinata was surely something.

"Sure… Hinata…"

She got off my bed and went for the door. Of course, she turned to face me momentarily before she left the room completely. "Bye now, Naruto, I love you." she said with a sincere passion as she deliberately buttoned her shirt back up right in front of me -silently saying thather cleavagewas what I wasn't going to get.Despitethat,she blew me a kiss.

"I know, Hinata, I know…"

That warmed me up… that blowing kiss, I meant. And with that said I fell asleep, but not without having Hinata coming back playfully and kissing me on the lips.

**_(Days Later)_**

The doctors somehow found out about my insanely quick recovery, and although they initially planned to have me in the hospital for a week or so, they decided to discharge me 3 days after Hinata visited. I was fine enough, they said, and I was better off going home when more and more people actually needed the hospital space from more serious injuries than just a small coma and concussion.

In short, my injuries did not share the same importance.

At the very least, I was given some painkillers and bandages just in case before I left.

In addition, they gave me a black cap with the white hospital icon on it served as a decoration. It was almost like announcing to the world that I had been a patient in so and so facility. Were they using patients as… advertisements? How low could people sink these days?

I didn't know.

In fact, I didn't want to know.

After receiving them without much enthusiasm, I left the hospital grounds with irritation and headed for my home. On my way, I was pondering on what else I could do than stay home and vegetate. Unfortunately, after several minutes worth of thinking, I managed to summon up with absolutely nothing. For the longest time, I felt like an idiot.

It seemed like my pondering had left me careless, since I had no idea that I was in the shopping districts of town until I snapped out of my thoughts. For a second there, I almost didn't recognize the place. I wanted to ask myself what in the blasted devil was wrong with me, but I figured it was senseless trying to question and interrogate myself using rhetorical questions. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore! Did some of my brain circuits disconnect again, or did the doctors do a lousy job at fixing my head where they take a look at it and say, "It's more or less okay although we still got about 20 percentto go, but he could manage. I have faith in him!"

In reality, they were thinking just about one thing: I hope you die, bitch.

There was a old Chinese saying, "No matter what you do, reaching 'almost' is enough. What's the pointin being so serious?"

Everything seemed to be collapsing around me after this premature discharge. And why must doctors take my head seriously was because if they didn't I would fucking die!

I felt so lost, so unprotected, and vulnerable.

What made it worse was how I failed to realize that my house was at the opposite direction. Why did I come here? Why me? Why did my fucking brain malfunction like some kind of goddamn mother fucker that could not operate unless it had some source of sexual interaction? It was like as though it needed some drastic motivation, and I was not kidding. Something was wrong with me, or perhaps I was just being too hard on myself. Come on, I just got discharged, there had bound to be some side effects that require some time to heal. But then again… what if they were just regular side effects? What if they were more severe than that? If I don't treat it, would I become a full time permanent moron?

And maybe then I start to isolate myself from society and hide in the still darkness of my world. I grow crazy and unpredictable, as though I was a time bomb that must be dealt with care or I unleash my wrath. And lastly, Tsunade and the others would have no choice but to send me to my new home –the insane asylum where I was there because I was insane, and not for being stupid.

Then again, I was stupid; since the fact that my apartment wasn't here did not make me feel any better.

"Oh, Naruto-san," I heard someone call me from behind. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Who are you?" I asked back, turning around to face the stranger with my shoulders down and bending my back downward a little as if I was in an unique battle stance. In truth, I just didn't have much energy to stand up straight.

Yes, oh yes, I was so screwed…

"It's me," the woman said, still optimistic as before and cheery despite my rude reply, "Ichikaru Ayame."

"Ayame-san?"

She brightened the moment that I seemed to have a memory of her somewhere in my head. "I haven't see you in a while, Naruto-san,"

"Yeah, for a month, maybe?"

"Not that long… but how have you been?"

"Crap, my lovely friend… Crap…"

She was still friendly and kind. I guessed that was what maturity granted people –some people to the very least when Jiraiya rarely met that requirement. She was nineteen or twenty after all, and I was only a fifteen-year-old baka. "Oh, what makes you say that? You don't say things like that often, Naruto-san."

"Trust me, Ayame-san, I've become an honest man. A lot of things that have been happening in my life have been great experience; but also very painful and disgusting to endure. Many of them have been disastrous… and I am not going to start pretending that everything is okay."

Instead of looking disgusted, she seemed to be smiling contently and proudly for me.

"At least you are being sincere with things, Naruto-san. You've really grown up. I always thought that despite that you smile and grin, there was some sadness behind it… you know what I mean? You looked like you were hiding something from people, something so great that you'd rather enduring it by yourself than having others helping you because you know you would hurt them, too,"

I was shocked with her answer, but made no note of it. "Was I that obvious?"

"You are just kind, Naruto-san,"

"It doesn't get any worse than this…"

"What?"

"Getting comforted by a girl like this… who is older than me… and who I barely know… It's just embarrassing…"

"What is so bad about comforted by a girl? People do care about you. I care about you, too,"

I just didn't understand what she was getting at. She cared about me? A boy that was four years younger than her and we only met during meals at lunchtime. I personally did not think that those were the best times to know another. I only liked her for her skill, or her ability to fix up such a great meal and nothing more. It sounded selfish, which it was, but at least I was honest.

Nowadays, sometimes sincerity just wasn't the medicine. Laughter, as rumours had it, was still the best medicine around. I did not know if it was true despite the testimonies of the depressed, because I haven't had a good laugh ever since the "Tent" incident. Sure, I was laughing… but out of misery and disbelief.

"You care? Get real, Ayame-san, you barely know me. You probably just know me as the loud, brash brat who also happens to be your best customer. I was never invited to your place, and we ever talked about anything else other than food, food, and more food. That's not the best way to know a person if I recall."

"How negative of you to say that, Naruto-san," she said, still smiling kindly, "I always saw you as my friend. You were a good person to hang around with."

"Were?"

"I'm not saying you aren't good now, don't get me wrong, but…"

"But what? I grew out of my old self?"

"Somewhat… even so, I like this 'you' better,"

"What makes you say that?"

"You've become more real and direct, I should say. Everyone wants to know at least a little bit of the true, real parts of someone else whether you are great buddies or just friends. No one wants to know just a mask, right? Although we all put up masks and facades, it's only a matter of time before others become curious towards your real self. It does hurt people to see others refusing to be real to them, since it's a sign of mistrust and lack of reliability."

"Are you saying you wanted to be my friend, Ayame-san?"

She smiled again. I had to admit, her smiles were always sweeter than the last. I felt a sense of security that I never had before when I was with her. She was pretty, yes, but that was all I cared about back then. With just a few words, my impressions over this mature young lady soared over the roof with not only admiration, but also with trust.

Once again, I really believed that I have another friend. Ichikaru Ayame… this was surely Kami-sama's blessing.

"Of course I do. Hinata-san told me a lot about you. She kept telling me that you are always so confused."

"Confused? What, is it because I don't love her?"

"Oh, she never said anything about that… but I can tell that she loves you, since she always carries this spirit to make you happy. You know what I mean?"

I shrugged a little, out of no reason actually. "I apologize for my ignorance, but I have no idea what you mean."

"Let's just say she's concerned over your well being. She really thinks that you are lonely. Hinata tells me that when you were here you were lonely. When a companion is with you, you end up isolating yourself. I heard from Hinata that your mentor wasn't too good to you, and you had to endure him for 3 years. I feel really bad. And I thought he was one of the Legendary Sannin, too."

Whether I was in a mood to smile or not, I did anyway for Ayame's sake. Personally, with my head half disconnected, it was a miracle to be able to do anything. Hopefully, these were just side effects from the operation. If not, I had a lot of reasons to panic. "He's not that bad… Despite his perverted nature, he did (in a way) taught me a lot about stealth. We had good times… like…. Punching each other… Kicking each other… knocking another in the face… setting traps to hurt each other… And then he goes saying, "And people say I didn't raise you properly!"."

Ayame, to my honest and most astonishment, laughed hard. "Did your mentor really say that? About raising you,"

"He was drunk, that's why."

"He's an alcoholic?"

"Worse than that, Ayame-san,"

"How could he be worse? What can be more devastating than an alcoholic?"

"A proud perverted alcoholic, Ayame-san, and worse when he does drugs. In fact, he was hired to be an anti-drug speaker for a local school, and the teacher told me that he was the absolute worst person for the job. The reason he got that task to begin with was from his Sannin title. No one ever expected such a mess.

"Anti-drug speaker… that first thing he told the children was he had peanut-butter and crack sandwiches for breakfast. And then hewentabouthow great it tastes like. He practically taught them how to get the drugs and where! Since Jiraiya's got no mommy anymore, he needs to go to those hookers and seduce them to get some extra cash after dealing with them smoothly and thoroughly. For the kids, he encouraged them to go to mommy's and daddy's wallet during their sleep and slip out a ten or twenty and get some of that crack. It varies from different places, but usually dark alleys are a good sign to start searching.

"Without crack, he can't do anything, and everyone should try it as least once in their life. He said that another good location would be where those whores are, since those places were filled with them everywhere, in which you can just pick it up off the floor, couches, cleavages, your hair… the washrooms are rumoured to be the gold mine; the trade district of all drugs. Heroine, crack, marijuana, cocaine, cigarette shit without the filters… the tar, spray paints, the inhalants, asbestos, you name it and they got it. And sometimes if you buy a lot they would give you two or three free bottles of booze as encouragement to get more! Jiraiya would then give me the booze to indulge since he was more than likely to enjoy himself too much to be conscious to drink. What a goddamn mother fucker…"

We stayed silent for a minute so I could catch my breath. This twenty year old soaked in everything I said, and I was not surprised to find my information a little too… thorough, too complete. Ayame was beyond shocked. Normally, any woman would have ran and never come back, but she remained… strangely enough. What a fortunate chance to meet unique individuals. Maybe Konoha did not fit within the stereotypical tree, which was great. She smiled, again, with a little relief. "You feel better now?" This woman actually discovered that I was ranting some of my immoral outrage. Unbelievable...

"I guess… That's what happens when you have a mentor who's a drugged, alcoholic pervert,"

"You don't look like a pervert to me, Naruto-san,"

"That's because I am not. And I am glad that I am… slightly different from him. Anyway, I feel better now after talking to you. I was suffering from concussions and fatigue earlier, but now I feel fine because of you. I thank you. You hungry?"

She grinned sweetly once more. All kind women were like Rika and Hinata in a way, at least the women I knew. They always had a trademark kind of smile that warms up anyone's fallen hearts to search for the new light when the darkness closed in. They were the supportive people that this world needed most. I cherished these people with all I had despite my intentions never appeared to be as such. If there were so many kind people in this world, why did I often find the horrific ones?

"Why don't you come back to our shop, Naruto-san? I've been practicing a new recipe… but I don't know if it's good enough. Care enough to test it for me? Don't worry, I won't try to poison you, you're like my little brother who needs food to grow up."

"You still treat me like a kid…" I grumbled, a little irritated if I must admit.

"No matter how old you are you still love ramen, don't you?"

With her optimism at top notch, I didn't think anything I do could break it. Sometimes, it was just amusing to see someone's emotions sway from left to right, up and down. It showed manipulation to the greatest degree. "I guess that is true to an extent…"

And without further adieu, I went with Ayame back to her restaurant. By the end of it all, we did have a nice meal, a memorable one as a matter of fact.

I had to admit, getting hurt but gaining a friend… I suppose that it was worth it overall.

Why was it that I always exchanged things at the cost of my health? Wasn't it sort of an abnormal type of lifestyle? To me, perhaps, it was regular practice.

Sad, wasn't it?

**_(Later)_**

Too many things disrupted my thinking, or rather, I was easily hindered. Food, friends, company of people, topic of the conversation, distractions, irritations, urges, grudges, hatred… they were all factors that messed up my ideal, calm nature. These hindrances were the uncalled for and disgusting things that granted endless failures when success was mandatory to reach perfection. Today I discovered another one… well, it wasn't considered a new discovery or anything, but it was a fusion of all of them combined. The lunch with Ayame was exciting, yes, and my mood was just a little too high for its own good.

So high and energized that all my brain could think of were happy, bright thoughts... my character is destroyed again! This insane amount of optimism painstakingly sickened me.

Amazing how I could admit such things with such _STRAIGHT_ faces!

I decided to go with my backup plan. There were a few choices to choose from whether good or bad, or really bad. One – go home and rest. Two –look for Sakura and the others and spend some quality-get-to-know-another time. Three –find Hinata. Four –search for the whereabouts of Jiraiya and have father and son talk. I knew choice three and four were suicidal, but primarily choice three. Hinata's one and only visit already had me completely bewildered, and at a time like this I would rather not see her. Besides, that girl was fully in love in me, or so she said, but the seriousness and dedication she showed made me shiver.

With no place left to go, I was better off heading home and hide from the terrors of the town for a while. At least I was near home, but I still had a good six-minute walk before I reach the comfort of my bed. Damn it all, I felt like an animal who did not like anything other than eat and sleep. Eating made me sleepy, and sleeping made me hungry. A shinobi shouldn't be like that! Not even members of the Akimichi clan were permitted to be this lazy!

Suddenly, I felt a bump upon my back, as if someone ran into me accidentally. It didn't catch me of guard or anything, but in a bright, sunny day it was almost impossible for anyone to miss a target –especially when the size of the person was larger than the individual. Certainly, I wasn't angry, but surprised.

"Gomen-ne…" the voice came from behind, who I quickly picked up as a girl, timidly apologized, "I didn't see you there…"

"It's okay," I said, turning around with eyes wide when I saw a charming violet haired girl with red cheeks from blushing. I instantly scanned her body. She was at least three inches shorter than myself, but I almost failed to catch it when she had such long, slim, slender legs that could attract any men if she played the sensual character. Her frame represented kindness, and having her presence suddenly healed any sort of discomfort I had a minute ago. It was a surprise that I actually had an initiative to know more about this stranger. I couldn't see her eyes that were being covered by her hair due to the wind, but I almost convinced myself that they would be absolutely gorgeous. From what I could gather, I've just met anther timid woman. "Are you okay?"

Despite my gentleness, she still didn't raise her head. "I'm fine… I just don't know my way around here yet,"

"You're a traveler?"

"Why, yes, good sir,"

"Do you happen to be looking for somebody? At seasons such as this, no one really comes here."

"As a matter of fact, I am looking for someone. If you do know the whereabouts of Uzumaki Naruto, that would be very generous of you. I need to meet him urgently."

With her not even looking at me, it was an impossibility for her to notice what sort of smile I had my face. I was amused. Needless to say, I could play around with this young beauty and use her shyness to my advantage, but then again, Uzumaki Naruto had his pact to keep himself from being a womanizer. Women like her should be those who appreciated the rare, extinct, sincere young men. I, of course, did not wish to make any bad impressions on someone I just met, and so I played it safe and considerately. "Miss, I am Uzumaki Naruto."

She snapped to attention, which nearly had her skull smash against my chin. Luckily, no casualties were created. Thank goodness for my swiftness in evasion. Once she moved her head up to look at my face, I froze. I have seen this beautiful visage before, and shockingly enough although it was not too long ago I felt myself blush. There was no way I could not recall it, not when it belonged to a dear friend of mine.

She had changed so much, but fortunately not to an extent where I could no longer recognize it. Maturity certainly did wonders today.

"Naruto… Is that really you?"

"Rika… Sawada Rika… I don't believe it…"

She dropped her backpack and other belongings in her left hand and dashed at me with arms wide. She embraced me tightly; so hard that I could barely breathe. I didn't mind though, since I was more than delighted to see her. "Oh, Naruto, I am so glad that I found you!"

I laughed as I hugged her back. "Rika, what brings you here? Did you miss me already? Come on, I said I would be visiting you in June or so, there shouldn't be a reason for you to be impatient." I scanned her again quickly. Last time I was focussed on her pleasant aura, and this time I was aiming straight for her body. She wore a casual set today with a tight white tank top that showed a slight bit of cleavage but outlined it too well. I saw no signs of a bra, but when I took a more careful inspection I found a transparent strap on her shoulders that was covered by her delicate tank top strap.

I only assumed that she was wearing a transparent bra.

I moved on to her full breasts (which was in great competition with Hinata's) and then her legs. Slim, attractive, and sexy… what a dream for any straight men. Luckily, I lost a great fraction of my emotions, and managed to not get seduced by her arcane beauty. Even when I was at Uritake, a lot of people wanted to witness Rika in her casual clothes than her conservative attire as a chef. It was so rare to have a young beauty in that field, and it somehow impressed me greatly every time I thought about it. Around her waist, she had a blue jacket tied around it and she wore a matching pair of jeans that stuck on to her like a second skin. In short, it was a fantastic display of sexuality and temptation. Not a lot of girls had smooth, long legs like her, and if it was on a stunningly gorgeous girl like Rika… it was a double satisfaction.

"I missed you, of course!" she scolded playfully and dug her face in my chest. "But I had to come when Jiraiya sent me a letter about your injury."

"Oh, so you know about it, too?"

"I got really worried, and so I decided to see you… just in case if it might be the last time I would get to see you."

I laughed despite her seriousness. "As if I would just die that easily."

Rika then pounded me repeated on the chest, as if it was a way to show off her anger. From what I saw, she wasn't mad at all. Her grimaces were filled with mock anger. "You are such an idiot! Why don't you take care of yourself better?"

"Accidents happen, Rika. It's not like I wanted to get hurt. Someone else… caused it…"

"I'm glad that you are okay nonetheless. I am relieved…"

"I just remembered that you didn't recognize me when you found me just now, Rika-chan," I teased her as I poked her on the cheek. As expected, she blushed before looking away, but I couldn't possibly allow her to do that and so I held her chin and forced her to look at me. This woman was so beautiful, and I was dying to hear her charming laugh again. I never told her that, of course, because I was Uzumaki Naruto, the stoic, unfeeling undead warrior who was revived after death. Besides, I didn't want Rika to take my compliments too intensely, since she loved affection just as much as the Hyuuga princess I reunited last month.

Reunited was such a passionate word… maybe 'met up' was the better phrase.

"You were wearing this cap," she told me, swiftly taking it off my head as my dulled yellow hair refreshed itself by being blown by the winds. "Hey, this cap advertises the Konoha Hospital!"

"I feel like such a dork wearing this thing…" I grunted with slight annoyance, taking the cap back from her.

"You look cute though," she argued cutely and giggled. "The black colour makes you look suspicious and cool."

"Thanks…" I gave my gratitude for the sake of it as I examined the headwear. "I still feel like a dork…"

Rika suddenly, but smoothly, wrapped my arms with her sleeveless ones. I was sure that she noticed that no matter what season, I rarely wore T-shirts in public. Although she never complained, I figured that she wanted to know nonetheless. She smiled happily at me, and wiggled my arm as a signal for me to be more lively and share this tender moment with her like a human male should be. I blinked at her sudden aggressiveness a several times, and all I received in the end was a kind giggle, which made no sense whatsoever.

"Ummm," I awkwardly broke the silence, "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine," she pleasantly purred back. That was almost to the response Hinata gave me not too long ago. "Oh, I always wanted to know where you live, Naruto,"

That got my attention –at least a fraction of it. "My apartment, Rika? What's so special about that?"

"I just want to see what kind of place a guy like yourself would live in. Habitats do represent personalities after all, right?" I knew she was trying to make humour into this conversation, but I found no amusement at all. Uzumaki was sarcastic, not humourous -unfortunately. Perhaps I could answer her question. If she really wanted to know where I preferred to live, then a coffin sounded nice. Cozy, warm, isolated… dark… it was a good deal if I was fond of the game 'Hide and Seek'.

"I'll take you there," I said, out of the blue.

"What?"

I blinked for a good second, surprised at what I just suggested.

"You need a place to stay, right? Instead of staying at inns or motels, why not stay at my place and save yourself the trouble? I would need to buy more food then, but it's not like there isn't enough food now…"

"Are you sure you want me to stay? Wouldn't I be a bother?" Considerate as always; that was Rika's trademark personality.

"It would be a pleasure," I stated with a knowingly charming smile on my face. I used this often enough to get what I wanted from women. Of course I never did it for sex, but it was useful nonetheless. I was good, I was skilled and smooth, and not to mention ever so proud of it in my own way. Unlike Hinata, I was more than willing to boast my skills to Rika, because I knew I would not be able to make any impression on her.

Or was I?

"Oh," she blushed up, "I… I can't do that… It would be so rude…"

"Let's just say it's to make up for those other surprise stays when I come over to your place. I never gave you any warning towards my arrival, I just come up out of nowhere and we go happy go lucky. I should feel ashamed for those visits, since it does create trouble for the unprepared host."

She smiled as she hugged me again. I always noticed how much Rika liked hugs, and to see her smile I frequently returned her affection. At the same time, I wondered why I felt it was such a hassle to do that for Hinata. Was I biased or simply skeptical? The more I thought about it, the quicker my conscience fell into the valley of guilt. I had been a little hard on the Hyuuga princess… I agreed that much… perhaps I could look for her and tell her that I was fine now… But of course I wanted to do that later –possibly a lot later if that option was ever presented.

"Then I thank you," the violet haired girl in my arms moaned as she nuzzled in my chest. "You know… I don't want to sound selfish…"

"No, please do tell me what is on your mind,"

"I am hungry… and I want a shower…"

At least she was asking me for these things… Whenever Rika was sick, she was kind of a baby… and a tyrant… In the end, she was still tolerable –compared to some ungrateful jackasses that I've witnessed (primarily Jiraiya). "Then come and have the most splendid, loving bathing of your life, Sawada Rika-chan. My facility awaits your presence with utmost anxiety."

She laughed charmingly. I always loved her laugh no matter how many times I heard it. Sometimes, genuine laughter was one of the most beautiful things for the human ears to hear. I confidently believed that since laughter never made me frown once. "Then I shall cherish it."

Although she was joking with me, I detected the desperation she had in wanting a shower. That mere knowledge of it caused my head to picture images that never crossed my mind very much. Anthris gasped with absolute delight, clearly proud at her apprentice for imagining very hentai thoughts than having the need of the master to push upon him. The instant I saw a stripping Rika exposing a bit too much flesh for my liking, I shook my head repeatedly in an attempt to banish it before it started its dreadful infestation. Sadly enough, the infection did not end there. I fantasized what she would do next.

Rika then turned her back from me, her arms covering her large, yet still growing breasts and seductively had her left face looking at mine with a seductive smile on her face. She tempted me with a great deal of her sexuality, and even if I was hoping to stare at her globes, in which she concealed, that didn't mean she was successful in hiding her rear. They were round, jutted out, but did not make her look fat by the slightest. In fact, it only complimented her figure perfectly.

As an artisan masturbating helper, I obviously found her womanhood to be the most fascinating part to study. As far as I knew, each woman was different, and their reactions, too, but that spot right in between their legs would always drive them wild if someone touched it. Under my care, it would reek of sex in the end. No, reek was only a side effect, since the word 'soaked' was more like it. In fact, the woman would not know what being drained would mean, because they would not be able to summon up enough strength and willpower to call it quits. Actually, they wouldn't dare want it to end, since who knew when it would be the next time my hands performed such healing kindness. I was irresistible, they said, and all of them preferred to go through exhaustion from orgasms than being sober once my hands or tongue got involved in their sex life.

If I could, I wanted to touch Rika…

It wasn't like that I never saw her naked… there was that time when I needed to apply first aid when she did need it. At the same time, I almost forgot that I almost had a sexual encounter with that woman before. We didn't do it fully, but I was certainly taking the role to make her feel like a woman by using my talented hands. I didn't spill this out to Hinata the other day, but I helped Rika orgasm over and over and over again during the same night Jiraiya spoiled our hot pot dinner.

I forgot the initial reason why I was so initiative that night, but it was definitely for a special reason. Maybe Rika would be kind enough to refresh my memory, yet something from the back of my mind pestered me to be alert and smart. I was sure that Rika did not want to be reminded of why she wanted masturbation to be her answer, but she was certain that she yearned for more in the near future.

By the time I was done with my perverted imaginations, I shook a little when I suddenly noticed that Rika had leered in closely –just inches before our nose touched. I kept my cool, but she obviously knew that I was shocked for a second.

In response, she giggled.

"Why did you do that for?" I asked, recovering from the initial scare passively.

"You spaced out."

"I see…"

Her visage turned quite serious without warning. In addition, I saw that her eyes seemed to be burning with an unknown passion… or lust. And in a whirl, I found myself trapped in an embrace again, but I wasn't just standing there accepting it. In fact, I felt my body being pulled intimately into hers until the only thing that weren't touching another's was our face. In just one touch, I adored her feminine frame –especially her breasts. She watched me intently, and at the next second we were kissing another deeply with the rawest kind of desire.

"Naruto…" she murmured after we broke apart after running out of breath.

"Yes?" I questioned knowingly, showing no signs of fatigue.

She moved my hand to land upon a very forbidden area, in which I touched too often in my life. "Can you… help me again later?"

I clearly understood what she meant by that. Perhaps I was a pervert after all. Like master, like apprentice. However, in order to lay eyes on this façade of mine, they had to earn it like the curious bastards they were. Of course, there were always the exceptions like Rika, and Anthris.

"I'll see what I can do," I told her, snickering while my hand performed a soft poke before feathering off ever so slowly to tease, or to simply arouse her before hand. That earned me a good moan. I felt my artisan side wanting to come out, but unfortunately for him I still had enough willpower not to lose it just yet. Then again, if Rika tempted me more, it would be another story. "Should we go?"

"Most definitely,"

Nothing could ruin my day now if Sawada Rika was here. Her presence was identical to heaven. No doubt about it.

_**(Moments Later)**_

The first thing I did when I came home with Rika was taking her belongings and placed them in the guest room like any good host would do. My efforts rewarded a small kiss on the cheek, and a good laugh as well. Not like I ignored it or anything, but I would rather exit the room as fast as I could when she began to undress herself to take a bath. Sure, I could've stayed and watch through the whole thing like some sick, disgusting man, but not only would she most likely not mind, I was confident that my presence alone could cause our emotions to flare. Besides, I wanted to talk to Hinata anyway about my sudden discharge. If I knew better, not even Tsunade knew that I was out of the hospital at the moment.

For a second there, I was curious at the outcome of those irresponsible doctors when Tsunade found out their decision making for sending out a prematurely healed patient. I prayed for a bloodbath.

I turned around when I heard the bedroom door open, and thus revealing a happy Rika skipping into the bathroom with clean clothes in her hands. Sometimes I questioned her endless optimism. I found it intriguing for someone to be so happy just from a shower. I certainly could not summon up that much zeal for such insignificant things.

The blasted phone, located in my tiny living room, destroyed all my precious pondering. Having no choice but to answer it (or it would keep ringing until God-knows-when) I swiftly grabbed the receiver before placing it next to my right ear.

I didn't care who the hell the caller was; I was fairly dedicated to show him/her that this phone call was pissing me off. "Yeah, who's this?" I inquired, not so kindly no doubt.

"Naruto-kun! I am so glad that you're here." She was filled with delight.

Only one person called me with a kun in this village. "Hinata? Hello. Hey, what's going on?"

"You should tell me what's going on instead, right?"

"I should?" The Hyuuga princess sounded upset. Due to what, I wondered. I was absolutely clueless this time. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't find you at the hospital today when I came with Hanabi-chan earlier. The doctors… well, no… the secretary told me that you were discharged this morning. But I thought you were supposed to be sent out at least two days later."

Whatever she said just now made a lot of sense. "Yeah… what was up with that? Doesn't matter, Hinata, I am feeling fine right now. I wouldn't really want to stay there for another two days anyway."

"Are you sure you are okay though?" Hinata asked with genuine care and concern. What gave her the idea that I wasn't fine? Was my voice cracking? Did my tone sound like it was drained of energy? I was so sure that I was feeling okay –I think. I never felt more alive! As if my body wanted to play tricks on poor me, I had to cough hoarsely to show off weakness.

How I wanted to take a knife and kill myself, yes…

"And I even fixed you something, too…"

"Oh," I was touched, surprisingly enough. I coughed once more, trying to play on the stoic role. "You shouldn't have, Hinata. I can't trouble you like that when I am injured. It must have been such a hassle and time consuming."

"I wanted to help, Naruto-kun…" she replied shyly. I almost imagined her blushing although we were on the phone. "Do you want me to bring it over? I don't want this to go to waste."

"What is it though?" I knew my curiosity took the better of me this time.

"Congee,"

"What a perfect dish for a sick man," I commented, chuckling at my own joke. Okay, maybe it was more of a statement. Regardless, I sure made a fool out of myself there. Boy, did I walk into that one… There might be a chance that Hinata was right; I was not really okay, since Uzumaki Naruto never ever acted as stupid as he was now. Well, after he turned into an undead warrior, actually.

"Do you want me to come over now?"

I jumped, literally, like some stupid, naïve, and idiotic ditzy schoolgirl. "Right now?" I cursed when I sounded too panicky.

"Yes,"

"But-"

"I am outside your apartment gates right now. I am using the payphone nearby."

She was kidding, right? Why did I never seem to be aware enough to know there was a phone here? Wait a minute… Who the hell installed my phone then? Why was I using one? I didn't recall buying this thing! Was this village becoming more technologically advanced after my three-year absence?

It appeared that my worries had to wait.

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"You could've called me at your place,"

"I know… but Ayame-san told me that you might have went home… and so I decided to give it a shot. Do you mind if I just come up and give you the food? It'll be real quick." Hinata promised. I trusted her, yes, but when Hinata and I were put together… I kind of knew that things usually went a little out of hand. We tried this before, and so I was an experienced person on this field. Although I had the fact in check, that did not mean that I didn't give in to her demands.

It was when she arrived that I realized that I had a situation on my hands. Rika's sandals were still at the door, and there was no way that I could lie about the owner since they were obviously crafted for a woman and not for a guy. Just before I opened the door for Hinata, I quickly shoved Rika's shoes in the cupboard perpendicular to the front door. I paid no concern towards what was inside the furniture. Guttenburg's first printed books could have been in there for all I cared. The primary concern was my safety and nothing else.

The Hyuuga heiress leaped back with a gasp at the speed I used to fling my door open to greet her. At least I didn't hit her, since the door was pushed open from the outside. From the looks of things, the prior surprise nearly made her drop whatever she was carrying. "Gomen-ne, gomen-ne," I apologized with hurry, "I didn't scare you, did I, Hinata?"

"Umm… not at all…" She lied… Didn't she know by now that she wasn't good enough to fool the likes of me? After all, I did pay extra attention to those kind people like Hinata. I really liked her chest…

"Is that for me?" I asked, my eyes completely focussed at the plastic container in her hands. I had a good stare at her breasts at the same time, of course. Since when was I someone who had an interest in comparing bust sizes? Despite that I was starting to enjoy whatever I was doing, I was better off snapping out of this, and sooner the better. "I thank you so much, Hinata."

"I pray that this could help you recover quicker, Naruto-kun,"

With no words leaving my mouth, I moved in and kissed her cute forehead. I grinned, because she was not able to react. Having her blush so furiously was already a just reward, and I couldn't ask for anything more. As she stood frozen stiff, bewildered at the prior action, I took the container from her hands and placed it on the cupboard next to me so I could hug her. "Thank you, Hinata. I am sure I would feel better after I indulge myself with the kindness you've put into this dish. You're so thoughtful."

"Ano… Ano… If you like it so much… can you eat it now?"

I blinked. "Now?"

"Yes… I want your opinion… I want to hear from you if I am good enough,"

"Well, of course you are good enough. What gave you that idea? I mean, why would you think that you're bad? You're wonderful."

Hinata's face flushed up for the Nth time, but surprisingly I wasn't sick of it. How could any man get tired of it? Watching that cute, small, sexy face was a privilege! Never had I realized I just admitted Hinata was sexy, yet I was boggling at the idea not too long ago. I didn't even notice my troubles –until it haunted me.

In all honesty, my crisis rose ahead of schedule when Hinata and I heard Rika calling me from the bathroom. Obviously, Hinata had no idea who that could be, but she definitely picked it up as a woman's voice. And wow, she did not like it. Pure hatred flooded into her crystal eyes, and I could have sworn I saw some deadly glint in them before it flashed a small dangerous crimson for a second.

I began fearing for my life by merely imagining a red-eyed Hyuuga Hinata.

I silently prayed to Kami-sama above; if I made it out of this, I would shower Him with love.

"Naruto, you don't have enough liquid soap in here. Do you remember where the extra ones are?" Rika asked, clearly oblivious that another girl was at the door with me at that very instant. The less she talked the better, actually. Then again, Rika's presence was already public knowledge.

I knew this was just my senseless hoping.

Hinata had no intention to make herself known –yet. This was the perfect opportunity for her to jut out anything she wanted from me.

And she made haste.

I stole a quick glance at the Hyuuga princess, and I nearly jolted when I found her eyes literally glaring into mine, as though she yearned to discover what I was desperately trying to hide. Out of the blue, my body seared with pain, as if a force beyond my control had breached my soul. I forgot if she activated her Byakugan or not, but not like that was a heavy issue. Neither way, she was scary with or without them, and of course that bloodline trait always escalated the fright further like a good bonus.

And damn she was doing a horrifically terrific job, too.

"Naruto-kun… who is that? Is she in your… _bathroom_?" Hinata inquired out of me in a disbelieving voice of calm passion. Deep down, I knew better. She was furious. Burning with hate.

"Ano… Ano… She… S-s-s-she… she is… s-she I-I-I-is…"

If I babbled, then I was more or less screwed.

Hinata took off her sandals and stepped forward to me. I moved back in reaction, but that certainly did not stop her from proceeding. Each step I took back, well, she followed me by taking one onward. I even performed a pivid, but she shifted accordingly to keep up with me.

Hinata forbade me to escape.

And she did so until I found myself at a wall. Although in a disadvantage, I refused to give up. My life seemed so vital all of a sudden for a reason that I failed to explain. No matter, safety was my top priority. I grasped for an exit of any kind, and I was overjoyed when my hand found a handle after scrambling for a few seconds. Hinata, however, only grinned as she shook her head sympathetically. Her smile did not match her compassion, in which worried me.

"You planning to escape through that door, Naruto-kun? Good luck though. You won't get far with that closet."

_CLOSET? Fuck!_

My hopes immediately shattered. Whenever I hit bottom, Hinata always loved to throw me that shovel.

"Kuso…" I cursed in a deadly hiss.

"Now, Naruto-kun," Hinata continued, pushing her gorgeous body into mine to press me upon my wall. Perhaps it was to arouse me, but more importantly it served as a trap. In addition, she grabbed both my hands deliberately and started to play with it although she had a stern smile on her face. My first guess was to prevent me from using Flash Warp, in which I was planning to do if the situation ever got out of hand. With my backup routes destroyed, I was at Hinata's mercy.

Not like I started to beg or anything; I could not dare to indignify myself, or would I be able to forgive my conscience for giving in so easily. In battle, I fought to the end –always.

At the same time, I was very, very, very afraid.

"Hi-Hinata…"

"Who is that woman inside your bathroom? Answer me."

"Naruto, are you there?" Rika asked again, still clueless that another woman entered my sacred throne with her interrogation already in progress.

"Yeah… I am just busy… with, I mean, in the kitchen… I-I-I-I'll be right there…"

Suddenly, my skull was held by two hands and turned straight to face the girl in front of me. Sweat of pure fear dripped from my neck as soon as I saw through her eyes. I could not use a speck of my intellect to elaborate what I just saw. She grinned once she detected my endless fright. "Stop stalling and tell me," Hinata commanded directly, moving in with her body doing all the talking. "Uzumaki Naruto, who is she?"

Her jealousy rose above standards; and if I dared to declare it out loud… shortening my life would not be the only consequence.

My life was over. If I managed to get out of this dilemma in one piece, I was going to dedicate to suicide.

**_AN: Exams are approaching soon, and so this might be one of the last updates I will have until February or something like that. I love WoW (World of Warcraft) and GG (Guilty Gear). I really hope that they make OVAs of Guilty Gear, because all their characters are so cool! I admire Chipp Zanuff, since I am a fanatic of speed. In fact, Naruto's moves will be inspired or perhaps even taken directly from him later on if I add any more action._**

**_So don't sue, bitches_**.

_**Some people asked me about WoW, and what class I like, or which side I prefer. Personally, my favorite class to play with is Night Elf Hunter (If you hate NE, well, your fault. Shadowmeld is so godly, and don't mind my biased talk) but a lot of Alliance players are complete idiotic pricks who follow other "stronger" players like the dogs they are. It disgusts me. And that's why I play on Horde, as an Undead Warrior. I noticed that only Undead females actually look 'acceptable' on the Horde side… but I suppose that won't be legitimate when the Blood Elves come in the expansion. I heard the new Alliance race is crap, but those are the rumours so far.**_

_**For those who have 1.9 patch (I play on Private Servers so I wouldn't know) care to tell me how godly or still suck Paladins are these days? Their new talent tree looks amazing! In my opinion, you just need to go to Tier 5 of Protection and Retribution tree and your Paladin would get all the newest moves already. Repentance, Holy Shield, and Holy Shock are just not good Tier 7 moves. They suck ass, period.**_

_**Play WoW, people. Private, public, I don't care. You just need to experience the thrills!**_

_**See you again… real soon.**_


	15. The Truth is Near

**_Simplicity is Complexity_**

_Chapter 15: The Truth is Near_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, got it? Do you own it? If you do, you wouldn't be reading fictions. Go, make your money from those pathetic little kids who think this is a masterpiece, but in reality this piece of shit is light years from perfection!

AN: And so we have another long chapter. I never seem to know the limitations to bullshit, and I don't think I ever will. Before you guys start sueing me, I am going to start preparing myself to never to have a need to visit a courtroom ever again.

_**The song that Naruto sings to Hanabi in this chapter does not belong to me. "Kill the Dog Next Door" was written and created by the Canadian comedy band 'Arrogant Worms'. They are the geniuses, not me. For those who want a copy of that song, feel free to either email me or go download it yourself off goggle or other search engines. Anyway, with this stated, I hope that we don't need to meet another before a judge.**_

_**I would tell you guys my horrifically long delay, but I think most of you are smart enough to realize what kind of busy schedules I have. Instead of cursing and complaining about my slow updates, it would be very wise to just enjoy what you can. Come on, I am not even paid to write!**_

_**Happy readings, everyone.**_

**_(Naruto's Apartment; Time did not change from the ending of Chapter 14)_**

I was a man with the worst luck ever. Timing was never my friend, and sometimes I wondered why these minor, yet significant things always seemed to mess up my life in one way or another. The manner amongst the chaos bewildered me more with each encounter, and therefore, it tempted me to believe myself as a miracle worker –of misfortune. Needless to say, some of them had larger effects than others, and the one right now seemed to have a drastic impact. Why was it that I never got to see others suffer? Just when Rika was having a shower Hinata had to come over. She just had to didn't she! Out of every single hour in the day, this… unbelievably wretched woman selected this one! And worse of all, Rika had to call out to me and the new visitor just so happened to hear it due to the lack of space.

To a girl that was completely in love with me, hearing another girl's voice in his bathroom definitely was not the best thing to encounter –absolutely not when her motives were probably setting up the mood to do something intimate. It was a matter that should not be happening to begin with. I was supposed to be downright dedicated to Hinata only and other women were not permitted to be in such an intimacy when I was occupied. In truth, I was still a single man and technically I was allowed to do anything I want. However, in spite that fact, Hinata wanted me to believe otherwise. Whether Hinata took it well or not, I caught distinct anger

Just a bit, not a lot of rage or anything…

Okay, I lied. She was furious.

Being the clueless and idiotic was a rare role I played in. I certainly did not know how I could ever blend in to this disgraceful, insolent character, but I unearthed a new skill -and what a good job I was actually doing, too! Burn me in the deepest pits of hell! I hated this! If I picked one wrong thing to say, this conversation shifted to chaos. In my shinobi life, everything that had (whether limited, or some, or perhaps full) association with Hinata was a challenge that required every fiber in my body to work in order to overcome. This person surpassed all difficulties from the missions and tasks I had to face.

Was it necessary for me to endure this alone? I did not recall receiving a contract from Satan or God that said, "Your relations with Hinata must equivalent to the difficulties broken souls who are rotting in burning hell" I wanted friendship, not emotional turmoil. My life was my choice, it was democratic (I know I used this word terribly loosely) and it had its freedoms. Currently, I found it hard to differentiate it from slavery and manipulation.

Grey… a taint that matched my vision and emotions… some of my mornings I got so tired of everything that I should just slit my wrists so I could see some colour!

"So… yeah…" I said, shifting my eyes from Hinata and behind me repeatedly, which was the closet door.

Why must everything happen to me?

"Who was that, Naruto-kun?" questioned Hinata sternly as she took a step, having me retreat one step correspondingly. Actually, I had no room to fall back on. I was already at the wall.

"Hinata… She…"

"Naruto, can you bring in the liquid soap now? I really need it." Rika's needs still needed attention, but I could not break out of this cobweb of Hinata's regardless of the importance I had in hand. "Are you there, Naruto?"

"Yeah… I'll be there in a second!"

"I'll wash my hair first then,"

And the conversation ended in a hang with her singing lovingly to herself.

What a beautiful voice she had, too…

That statement alone sent unclean images to my head. As if remembering the time I helped Rika constantly masturbating was not enough, having to picture her generous body showering was one of the best gifts I could ask for. She would push her long hair back, slip out of her lingerie and toss it aside carelessly, turn on the shower and let the warm waters excite and comfort at the same time as she tenderly lather herself. What made it even better was that I could demand it out of her and not get slapped.

Heaven for the typical adolescent male, but not too many deserved to be blessed with that sweet load of kindness. Only I was allowed to feast my eyes on that body; it was a private privilege.

"Since she is taking her time," Hinata whispered in a declarative voice, just loud enough for me to hear, yet showed authority and power. "Care to tell me who she is? Why is she in your bathroom showering? You never gave me a chance to shower when I came by!"

"You didn't need one, if you recall," I retorted in a snap. "The last time you came over was to meet up with Jiraiya, and there's no reason for you to take a shower back there. If you ever needed one, well, it's not like I would not let you use it, right?"

In truth, I doubt I had a choice if that were to become a real issue.

"You never voluntarily invited me,"

Forget my wrists today. Slitting them resulted in a slow death, in which I did not desire. Speed was the key, and therefore, jamming a blade into my heart theoretically was the best choice available. Rush and Dash (one of Mizuki Nana's songs in the album SUPER GENERATION) was most suitable indeed. It served my purpose. This lady was driving me to a corner, and yet she still wanted to plow me into the wall. "Do I look insane to you? Why the damn hell would I do that out of the blue?"

"Well, you let her use it," she countered with haste. "Why not me?"

"Unlike you, she happened to need one after her trip, Hinata, and not without legitimate reasons. You can't expect me to go, 'Your problem, your loss, loser' right? I care about… her… hygiene… to an extent…"

The Hyuuga hime became impatient, and made obvious signs of it. "Who is she, Naruto-kun? Just tell me. I promise that I won't get mad."

"What sort of position do you have to even declare whether you should be mad or not?" I provoked, pushing myself away from the wall. Just when I thought I had the situation back in control, Hinata pinned me back to the door aggressively. She wasn't rough, but she made sure who was in power –and she told me silently that it was definitely not I.

It was always about her, wasn't it? She sure seemed pleased with her achievements.

"Why are you hesitating? What is so special about this girl that you want to hide from me? You do know the moment she comes out it would be inevitable for you not to introduce her to me. I intend to stay here and find out who she is and there isn't anything you can do to stop me."

"Oh, really? Is that so? I am sorry, but I am deeply afraid that there is. Get out. You're not welcomed in this place at this very second."

I wished that I never stepped over that line. The once lovable cute Hinata suddenly transformed into a vicious creature with jeopardy written all over her expression. If I was going to be mean to her, then I received a great opportunity to taste hell to the most excruciating scale.

"What did you say?" Hinata's tone viciously changed. For a minute there, I believed that her eyes turned red again. Nevertheless I had seen them shift before, it was something I could not get used to regardless of the number of times I see it. "How could you say that to me? After cleaning your place for so long, I practically have living rights to live here. The property contract has my name on it now, and I have every right to stay, and so I am staying. End of story."

As scared as I was, I could not afford to show inferiority. "End of story my ass! How dare you add your name in my apartment contract?" I yelled loudly, breaking out of her hold forcefully. "That stuff is private! You need my consent in order to have your signature on it. How dare you invade my private life like that? Who gave you permission? I certainly have no memory of such absurdity."

"How dare I? How dare I? Hokage-sama allowed me to sign it. That's the only way I can have the keys to clean this place. Believe me, Naruto-kun, this is officially my second home under political laws. There is nothing that you can do to kick me out."

I immediately grabbed her collar –hard. I did not care if my strength ripped her blouse; I was furious. Sure, if it did break that would be really nice on my part. From the back of my head, I somehow had an intuition that Hinata would not mind at all if I raped her. As long as she had all the orgasms she yearned for, she could not ever consider my brutality as rape or harassment. A blessing, I predicted her to refer it as. I had such good faith in her. Although I had no intention to break her clothes, my initial force accidentally popped her first button apart before that flimsy thread that held it together snapped off.

Great, now her clothing was breaking… and she showed no resistance. That was my only concern.

"You… you… You!"

"Naruto-kun…"

"Get out. Now!"

"It's illegal to kick me out." The Hyuuga girl stated, sensing victory.

"I don't need you to be in my life like this, Hinata,"

"I took the initiative to help you when you weren't even back yet," she argued, holding me again by the hands to prevent me from Flash Warping. She was so subtle at it, too. "I was thinking for your sake, not mine. All I wanted to do was to have this place in tact so you wouldn't live in a slum. Don't you at least understand that?"

If she thought that weak reasoning could move me, think again. This girl was going too far. "I can live on my own, Miss Hyuuga. If you think I appreciate your motherly care, well, no, I can't possibly accept that. I don't need a disease to be around me 24/7."

"You don't understand me!"

"I think I understand you too well, Hinata," I interjected, harshly. "I know you love me and all, and I know your intentions perfectly well. Instead of making me look like a useless freak, who cannot seem to find a way to live without a woman, I think it's best for the two of us if you leave me alone!"

Her feelings seemed to be hurt. A frown reached across her lips as my words sunk in. She then turned away from me, as if she was ashamed. I took this opportunity to take a look at my hand, and my eyes widened noticeably when I saw where it rested. Even if I wasn't holding her breasts or anywhere forbidden (but I was just slightly above it) I was equally guilty if my strength ripped her clothes despite if all I did was break a button. Because of it, her heavenly cleavage was generously offered within my sight range.

I almost had a heart attack the moment I had a one-second-scan chance. Hinata's mounds… they were perfectly shaped, ideally sized… and in addition, they were large on her petite frame. This was actually the first time I have seen the flesh on her breasts, and it drew me in deeper than any other girl's pair of twins! The only exception was Rika though. Now that I actually have a moment to think about it, every crisis seemed to have Rika and Hinata clashing against another. Sure, Rika never seemed to be in the picture a week before, but ever since I shared that 'Tent' story with Hinata I had been thinking a lot about my lovable friend.

"You're not grateful… you only take things for granted…" she sobbed, wiping away genuine tears of disappointment and sadness. Whether she loved me or not, Hinata was still a delicate girl. She was strong and… stubborn…and yet there was an evidently frail side she tried to conceal using the best way her nature yielded her. When situations like these fell upon me, I always found myself dealing with the real Hinata.

"Damn it all…" I cursed, "I am grateful! Don't ever accuse me to be a bloodsucker! But what the hell do I need to do to get rid of you? Tell me!"

Hinata grinned back with mock-cruelty, and her sadness banished and replaced with a touch of playfulness. Was she acting just now? Did I fall into her binding -again? No, she was manipulating my anger. The more furious I grew, the better the situation became for her, since she knew her skills played a critical role to win my heart over. Her love was the medicine I needed to heal my pain, and she was doing everything to show me that I could take as much as I want. It was just there for the grabbing, but I must take the initiative to take the first step. However, in spite of that, I knew better. Just accepting Hinata's love meant eternal dedication, and the Hyuuga girl would never let me go once I was in her embrace –knowing her, I meant. "It's impossible to get rid of me."

"Why?" I hopelessly asked.

"It's your fault."

I recoiled as if something had bit me. "My fault? What do you mean?"

"It's your fault that I am in love," she stated softly as she started to take my hand to play with it. Her hands were so warm compared to my frozen cold ones. A good balance it was… shockingly enough. Was it me, or did she figure out more effective ways to seduce guys using touches? This was not good. Still, Hinata might not have realized her developments, but as long as I had knowledge of it I was in deep trouble. The negligence would only go so far, and Hinata would obviously advance with sufficient grace that ended with beneficial outcomes to her favour before I had a chance to retaliate.

Being her victim was not excusable.

"No, it's not," I objected, but silenced once she placed a finger on my lips. That would have been okay, but she snuck that finger into my mouth to have a taste, like she was trying to tease me. I didn't need that… yet I sensed some disappointment in myself when Hinata pulled her hand away. As if she did not know her manipulation levels! I knew deliberation when I see it. From what I saw, not a single thing contained purity of any kind.

"Oh, yes it is, Naruto-kun, you made me love you."

"I did nothing…" I groaned back, full of exasperation. How I begged her to just give up and move on…

"You did a lot for me,"

"Okay, I don't care anymore. Tell me, what do I have to do to get rid of you? How about I give you an additional fifty-five thousand yen in your monthly salary?"

She laughed out an amused laugh, as though my words were excellent pieces of entertainment. "Make that fifty-billion and I'll consider it –not a penny less. That's how much it'll take to get rid of me."

Fifty billion yen, was it? I smiled at that thought. That could be easily arranged…

I slipped my hand into one of my back pouch before taking out a small notebook. That was no normal book though. My financial abilities all came from this precious book. Lacking this possession left me vulnerable and insecure. Luckily Hinata didn't share this info. "You want that in cheque?" I asked, writing down the number of yen that required in order to claim my freedom back. The Hyuuga girl responded with expanded eyes; never would she have expected me to be able to summon up such a large sum from an average, middle-class man.

She refused to give in just yet. It suited her incredibly stubborn attributes. "N-N-N-N-No…"

"No?" I had such a conniving grin when I said that.

"I want fifty trillion!" Obviously, anyone would have found out that she had no desire for the money all along. She just wanted me to fold.

Her efforts were proven futile when I continued writing. My actions drew the line where her hopes were slain. Hinata nearly screamed in horror once I was done. Still, I believed that I had done enough teasing. From the very start I figured out her intentions, and money was never a concern. Of course, I could have continued my little scheme, but her tears stopped me again. I could not stand to see her cry. "I'm kidding, as if I have that kind of money…"

"You scared me, Naruto-kun,"

"For what? It's not like I had the money, right?"

"Your face was so convincing though…" she said, relieved.

"It was fun teasing you. Are you hurt, Hinata?" I noticed her damaged blouse, and I prayed that my curiosity would not lure me to look at her cleavage again. Somehow, there was a chance that Hinata might use her physical beauty against me later… Why did I act so rashly?

"Nope!" the Hyuuga hime chimed back, sadness no doubt forgotten and renewed with delight. "When you are in love you can't be insulted by the person you love so very much. You can't do anything to them, because they are so light –you can toss them off the Hokage's monument and they would simply float back to the ground safe and sound."

Wasn't she in high spirits… I wished that I shared a fraction of her endless optimism so I saw things her way. What was I saying? I wanted none of it.

"I don't think I understand your views of love,"

"I know a lot about it."

"You just think that. I don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh, really?" she defied, smiling as optimistically as ever. Now with an opened cleavage, it gave people more of a reason to look at her. "For someone who doesn't know how to love, like you said yourself to be, shouldn't you try not to run away from it?"

"Hinata…" I grunted without any energy to be angry. My rage melted, actually, under her touch. Her fingers were getting exceptionally good at soothing people's nerves… And I didn't like the quick progress.

"Fine, I won't force you to do anything that you won't want. But still, are you going to tell me who's in your bathroom?"

Her anger did cease away calmly, and I didn't fear for my life like before either. Instead of seeing a torture chamber with my imaginative eyes, it returned to a familiar hallway in my dinky home. I chose to take my chances despite it might be a mistake. Well, no one said decision making was a safe thing to comprehend. "It's my friend, Hinata," I said, at last, carefully pondering if I was making a very dumb choice by lowering my defenses, in which Hinata always tried to do at every opportunity.

"Who?" she questioned me with curiosity, obviously trying to have her way with me.

"I think you may know her…"

"I do?"

"I've mentioned her before, yes,"

A spark of realization struck her quickly. Almost immediately, she brightened. "I know, I know!" Hinata exclaimed like a child, who happened to have been asked a question with candy as a reward if she got it correct. "It's Rika, isn't it?"

I looked at her, but didn't say anything at first. I had a tiring look when her face remained unchanged –cute as ever. Under these circumstances, Hinata preferred to talk than to deal with dead silence. If I was in no mood to talk, then she would make me do it with non-forceful methods. Undoubtedly, she used her timid nature as primary artillery. Or in the worst case scenario, some force wouldn't hurt. Suffice to say, that was usually the point where my panicky side kicked into gear at full capacity.

As the situation seemed to calm down, Hinata no longer did she keep her hands to herself, and she found no means to do that when they could be around my body fashionably to increase my arousal.

I was not easily aroused, yes, but my defenses always deteriorated miserably in front of her. There was only so much I could withstand. Hinata was good; too good.

"…" Bad time for my mouth to suffer from a speech impair. I wondered if my living body had the same problems as this undead one, or was it a psychological issue… Pondering about it now couldn't possibly be any good for my sake. If I searched for solutions ahead of time, maybe, just maybe I would not be having a minor crisis.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me,"

I finally gave in, seeing that there was no sense in keeping it a secret anymore. "Yes, it's Rika."

"Why is she here then?" Hinata seemed to become more understanding than filling up with raw jealousy. Despite that, that didn't mean she was totally thrilled with a woman beside herself in this household. If I was correct in my witty judgement and accusations, Hinata wanted me to see her as first priority. All women desired that, as far as I knew, and Hinata just happened to be no exception from the rest.

"She found out about my injury, and she got worried –like you,"

"She appears to be a good friend," she sounded half-impressed, or rather half disgusted that she was complimenting Rika.

"No one wants to be a bad friend, right?" I questioned her back, although I was trying to answer her instead, "Just like how you… you… well, you…"

"I what, Naruto-kun?" she watched me admiringly, as if she expected a lovable response.

I dug my own grave on that one. I had to admit… even with this new persona of mine, I was sometimes quite a moron. Well, no one ever thought themselves to be 'good' enough. Hinata didn't, Neji didn't, and Sasuke didn't also. In fact, I didn't think I could dare myself to call myself good enough at all. I was weak, frail, and delicate under women like Hinata. I wish I was better at dealing with things like those, but nobody was perfect and that was just a natural way of life.

In that spirit, I detested the trials of being alive.

From the realms of metaphysics, those who believed that they were the greatest were most useless ones in existence. In addition, what people see in me might not necessarily represent the real me. I hated to be weak, but sometimes I did not even know myself well enough to become better. That enhanced my failure further.

Just in case Hinata had other plans up her sleeve, I wisely changed the subject… somewhat. "Um… nothing… Just be friendly to Rika, okay? I don't want her to feel not welcomed whatsoever. I am sure that you know what I mean." Hinata was not buying it. "Come on, you will like her."

She looked away for a moment, a pout not ever leaving her face. I wonder what was wrong. Was it something I said? "I don't know…"

I chuckled. No, actually, I fought back a laugh. However, I leaned forward closely, in fact, so near that I kissed her. But I was in control, and I couldn't do something as undignifying as to steal a kiss or two for a cheap satisfaction. She blushed, as expected, when I was so close. She was so darn cute at it, too. So I poked her cheek, for the sake of it; and her crimson shade only spread wider and more noticeable. I grinned at my handiwork, but Hinata wasn't as thrilled when she found herself as the victim. Sure, she wanted to fight back to regain more ground, but unfortunately for her I wasn't going to let her do that anytime today.

I had been the prey for too long now, and a cunning assassin like me had to take a chance for a strike back. The moment was upon me; and I expected to destroy anyone that stood in my way. As soon as she tried to regain some ground on this fight, I kissed her on the forehead. As I pulled back after that one second peck, I realized that she almost fainted from excitement and incredible delight.

Seems to me that I won the battle today, but I reminded myself that the war was far from over. I was a happy camper nonetheless. At least I found out that I still had some spirit left within me. Defeat was an outcome that the two of us had an equal chance of getting, and I would do anything to prevent that result from passing onto me.

Just before Hinata fell, I caught her by the waist to prevent her unconscious body from taking serious damage. Mission… accomplished. Right after I caught the Hyuuga hime, the bathroom door opened gracefully. Steam rushed out like a fog, hiding a beautiful figure from within. As she finally walked out from her hiding, I was in absolute paradise when the fog revealed a fully refreshed Sawada Rika. The steam seemed to formidably form a pleasant (and physical) aura around her, as if it was praising her sexiness in every possible way. I didn't catch that I was staring until Rika giggled with a blush.

Even if she was fully dressed, having her coming out of the washroom extended her arcane beauty. Thank goodness Hinata fainted. If she saw me watching lustfully, the coffin I ordered just last week would finally be of some good use. Not like I wasn't going to use it –that was my bed- but it was a shame that my first try with my coffin was going to be my last. This image brought tears to my eyes.

"I see that you're done," I called out to Rika, smirking a little to embarrass her a little more. "You found the extra soap? Where was it?"

"Under the sink cupboard," Rika replied happily. There were a few moments of her being discontent before, but I wish not to have my eyes ever having a need to see that face. Drastic measures were in order when that happened. "Someone has been quite organized." Then she saw a body in my arms, which I did not have before she came into this apartment. No doubt she grew interested quickly. She came to me in jogging speed before leering closely to see who it could be that fainted. Oh, come on now… it was only an unconscious girl. I have seen dead corpses, so what was the big deal? "Oooo… what a cute girl!"

Surely, that was not the most natural reaction. But this was Rika, and she was beyond ordinary.

"It's not polite to stare, right?" I questioned her knowingly. Her answer was to laugh, but still paid close attention to Hinata's cute visage regardless of my pleas.

"But she is so cute," praised my goodhearted friend, admiring Hinata's features. "And why is she unconscious?"

"Because," I said, blankly, "She's shy."

"Her blouse is ripped. Did you do that?"

Rika had to say that so proudly, too… Today wasn't my day.

"It was an accident…" She pushed her long hair back before giving me a knowing smile when I said that. No doubt she had her own sense of mistrust. Not even I would have believed myself.

"Timid, gorgeous, and adorable… that's a good combination."

I carried Hinata in a bridal style so I wouldn't be dragging her around with her feet touching the floor. She was the Hyuuga heiress, and therefore my moral conscience told me not to treat her like a mere commoner and carry her like an nobility. Regret flooded through my eyes as a realization washed over me. I was holding her a little… too closely, intimately even.

What a blessing from Kami-sama it was to have her not conscious… And I was blushing… Out of what reason? No one made me blush… Blushing was something I did under my free will. I would only blush if I command myself to do it.

"What are you trying to say, Rika?" I grumbled, giving her a bored look as she watched Hinata some more –more or less her breasts and other curves. Rika had talents of becoming a doctor, since her curiosity on the human body was incredibly high. Unfortunately for her potential career, it was an impossibly when she only had interest in… down there… and what made it feel good… Wait, was Rika trying to become an apprentice under my wing?

"You two make a lovely couple!"

My eye twitched ever so relentlessly. Wasn't she supposed to be on my side? I could use the support, but it looked like I lost it before I even realized it. Rika seemed to find much amusement out of this. Well, too much for my liking…

Who was I kidding? Anyone would!

"Don't say such things, Rika," I said, lifting the unconscious Hyuuga princess to have a better hold. "Looks like I can't fix you anything now. I have to take Hinata home."

Her face fell instantly knowing she would remain in starvation longer than anticipated. "But I am hungry!" she whined as she made a puppy look. In addition, she held her stomach like a child. It was all due to her extravagant beauty that made it look acceptable while doing that. If I acted this childish, who knew what could have happened to me? Get stoned? Have dirt kicked at me? People's respect may vanish? Sometimes it must be great to be a woman… not during their periods, I meant.

"I'll get you something to eat later, my treat. I don't want to just leave an unconscious girl unattended as we stuff ourselves with food."

She smiled out of good nature in return. I hated that cheerfulness sometimes, since it did not suit with my mood. I was a cunning man with a rare negative attitude –and I liked things that way. I gave bore looks or even glares when I was in a poor mood, which was often. "You love her, don't you?"

This love thing was starting to get on my nerves. "No."

"You lie. You are such a bad liar."

"In any case, I am taking her home," I stated, in spite her words. I gave the impression that her statements had no affect, but that was far from true. At this moment, my conscience and lust were engaging a full-scale war once again with no end in sight. "You might as well come along. I don't want to leave you all alone either. Hinata wouldn't mind, I think… Well, I don't need to put her opinion in this case. Just come, it'll be okay."

Without any further complaints, Rika followed my lead despite that we had an entire evening planned. Did she appear the slightest bit disappointed? I didn't think so; at least I didn't believe she was. Rika was always smiling, and she wouldn't be if her feelings weren't genuine. It was so hard to meet sincere people these days, as many brokenhearted men told me in their intoxication from depression, and yet here I was finding kind women like intent was behind it; as though this was all a major conspiracy. In all due respect, it was all a coincidence, and I suppose it was also a coincidence that all the girls had feelings for me.

A blessing or a curse… I no longer knew… But somewhere at the back of my head told me this was a hassle and a pain in the ass. And I couldn't agree more.

**_(Later, on the streets of the town)_**

Rika had an old nature of mine -endless determination. I hated myself more and more each time I think of those times where I used that type of stupidity to get my way. Persistence got me nowhere. Just because I did the same thing (pranks) over and over again did not mean I was going to be recognized or acknowledged. Even if I continued trying to sell myself off to the people of Konoha, it did not mean I could sway their thinking. Sure, it did bare its fruits –I became a social outcast and a moron!

"She loves you, Naruto. I can tell."

I thought this topic would simply end after I left the apartment. Were my feelings that interesting to examine? A better subject would be for her to tell me what was the best way to make Rika reach her orgasm. What could I do to make her real soaked and drenched? I felt better talking about that, since I was going for a record.

"What brought this on?" I gave a queer stare after my inquiry. Rika was usually an orderly person. During conversations, she often (subtly, of course) gave hints on her discussion topics so the opposition would have some time to think of some subject matter. She definitely caught me off guard this time.

"No reason," she answered, "It's just that I can't help but to notice that you love that girl."

There wasn't a speck of humour or trickery in her voice. Rika, knowing her, always wanted to spend every second she could with me. Once she almost clawed a third member party to death because he was not only drunk but also fucked up beyond all recognition. So, what was with this lenience? Wasn't she at least upset that there is another girl in the picture?

What the hell was she saying anyway? I didn't get it. She made an effort to come here as a good friend, and therefore, I hereby declare that all the time should be given to her and not Hinata. Who knew when I was going to see Rika again? Logically speaking, I should not be occupying my time on others when Rika's staying time was short and valuable. Our next meeting may take place in a year, or three years. Who knew? I dreaded as each hour came by, since Rika's leave would only be nearer and nearer. I wanted to tell Hinata that fact directly, but knowing her temper and jealousy rates I was better off playing the indirect route. Hinata liked to take things softly, tenderly, and slowly. Major side effects would appear if things went too quick.

"I don't love her…" I argued with hesitance.

"I always felt that you are missing something in your life, Naruto, and I think you should find it than ignore it. You need love, and I really do think that this girl is the one for you. She can bring out the love in you like no woman could. She is clearly more important than someone who is just a friend."

"No, not you, too…" I muttered in defeat, in which started up a motivation to kill myself again, "Why is the world against me?"

"You are just not accepting the fact that you love that woman as well," Rika kindly elaborated, "You are running away from your problems. I don't understand, Naruto, why don't you just admit that you love her? She is completely in love with you, and she isn't someone unlovable, right? If I was a guy, I would take her at first sight."

"Don't you sound like an animal…"

"I apologize for being a woman who has womanly feelings,"

"I didn't say that you shouldn't have those emotions harboured, it's not a sin or anything. You are a human after all."

In a swift turn of events, I found myself in front of the grinning violet haired girl, who, as a matter of fact, had a very wolfish grin on her face before she moved her lips to my ear and licked it. Was her casualness she had earlier all feigned? We had another good actor. I grew nervous, since I was about to loosen my grip on Hinata who was on my back. How I begged her to stop, but nothing came out except a small laugh showing I enjoyed Rika's affection. Still, I was disgusted at the fact how I loved this side of hers. "And as a woman," she said seductively and kissing my nose at the same time, "I want your touch. I have waited for so long, so please don't keep me waiting."

I grinned back despite myself. "You are such a naughty girl. No wonder why I love you."

"You love me?"

"Maybe that word creates too much of an impact," I reconsidered, "Let's just say I really care about you."

"I know you do. And do you care about Hinata-san?"

"Of course,"

"What is the difference between her and I then?"

What was Rika getting at? The conversation suddenly became so serious without me actually catching on until it was too late. Was she trying to persuade me? "What difference?"

"You love that girl, Naruto," she reminded me again, in which I could have appreciated other comments than this. "I have never seen you so nervous around anyone else. When it comes to girls, you act sarcastic, direct, mean (and I mean very rude) crabby, satirical, dark, morbid, offensive, or to very special individuals you would be kind and loving. Really now, when were you ever nervous like a schoolgirl who just saw her first crush? This woman is clearly special to you, and so why can't you just admit it and be kind and loving like you were to me?"

Rika was like Hinata in many ways –too similar, rather. But Rika knew a great deal more than Hinata. Both women saw right past my fortress of lies and deceit. My shield and armour crumbled as they attacked, it was revolting and pathetic to witness my own display of fragility. No matter what magnificent art I brought forth to hide my genuine feelings, and although they never fully grasped what it were they surely broke it down to a dangerous extent. My real self was not a luxury to spread around. Hell, I didn't want anyone trying to understand. I had too many lies. I was a half-demon; this was public knowledge. My master was my libido carrier and could make love to me whenever she wished; Hinata didn't know that. What else did Hinata not know? For starters, I was the world-class level artisan in performing masturbation for other women; I died once already and revived as an undead with not too many years to live unless I keep killing to sustain my current body; I touched many women besides Hinata (Rika, Anthris); a druggie… and the list could go on for ages.

"I can't…"

"And why not?"

"She won't accept me for who I am! I am a monster… A curse that should not even be alive!"

"Just because that fox demon is inside you? You are who you are, Naruto. Anthris-sama's presence in your body should not be an issue. Even you yourself said so! You profoundly declared that Anthris-sama is Antrhis-sama, and you are you. You said that the world would be such a better place if people would understand you, that they would know how to differentiate you between Anthris-sama."

"I did say that… but the problem does not lie with Anthris, Rika, the problem is me! I don't care about my demon heritage. People could go fuck themselves if they still find that to be a problem. But my lies… what can I do about my lies? No, how can I tell Hinata about my true self? Like you said, Rika, she is in love with me. She wants to marry me. She is willing to give up her virginity to me and permits me to do anything with her. I am fully aware of it, and in exchange… she wants to know everything about me. Love becomes an extravagance that I cannot afford."

Rika exhaled and inhaled again. She detached herself off of me, but left her arms around my waist. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"She can't handle the truth,"

My friend was supportive right to the bitter end. Rika was clearly a person like none other. If a guy was before me instead of Rika, he probably might say, "Just do it" and then leave me to deal with the rest. Talking to guys had no meaning to it, seriously. We just talked shit all the time such as how many girls each of us had fucked; who could drink the most amount of beers; or perhaps who had pissed off Tsunade the most without getting punched. Like I said, we only talked about shit –we never really did any of those things, we never kept track. The main objective of it all was to see which one of us was the best liar. When it came to relationship related dilemmas, I couldn't relate to those guy-to-guy subjects because they didn't help the slightest bit. Inflation was when my girlfriend asked for a pair of shoes and ended up with a totally new outfit. And if I dared to use knowledge I gained from men… well at first I was only going to get slapped from the girl, but in the end I received a beating.

"Yes, she can," Rika persisted positively, "Hinata-san seems like a very kindhearted person. I am sure she will see it through."

"Don't overestimate Hinata, Rika. You have never seen her jealous."

"I'm a jealous girl, too, so what are you saying? Nevertheless, you have to tell her anyway,"

"How can I tell her? It's a lot easier said than done."

"What happened to the never giving up Uzumaki Naruto-chan?"

"I told him to drop dead,"

"Don't you love her? If you do, then you must tell her!"

I knew it came to this eventually. Regardless of the subject, I always told Rika everything in the end. Of course I could have easily kept it to myself and carried the burden alone, but Rika taught me otherwise. Why made her a good friend was not due to her looks and talents, but her dedication and willingness to share my troubles. That was the reason why I 'loved' her, and I could never ask for a better person. She was right on one thing; I did feel better after telling someone. I have tried to endure everything on my own when I was young, and that resulted in many attempts to commit suicide. I was not insane enough to be sent to the asylum, and yet I was not sane enough to live in society. I first discovered my endless persistence to reach death problem in Uritake, and Jiraiya begged Rika, who was the only person who seemed to be worried about me in spite the fact that I was only a mere customer at her restaurant, to befriend with me. I was surprised that anyone would be interested in a suicidal maniac.

And we have been friends, almost lovers, up to this day.

"Don't escape my question, Naruto," said Rika, "Why can't you tell her?"

"Talk about it later," I replied back, giving Hinata a push upward so I could futilely reduce the stress from carrying her for a millisecond before she drop back down, and thus giving more strain than before. I really needed to stop doing that –especially when it did absolutely no good.

"Why?"

"We are at the Hyuuga estate," I told her, pointing forward at the luxurious mansion less than a block away. There was no use trying to hide it, Rika was bewildered at the size and glory of a noble household. I, on the other hand, could have cared less. I could predict some time in the near future the currently still conscious girl would ramble on about this great experience in examining such excellency with her own two eyes. I dreaded those hours of torment. "When we are in Konoha, it's wise not to talk about my hated heritage. I might as well give you a small background of our most reinforced laws. I may not be the best politician around, but I do believe that one of our regulations involves us to never speak of Anthris. Or was it never show open hatred for Anthris or myself? Ack, I don't remember exactly. But just on the safe side, don't talk about Anthris unless you and I are alone."

She nodded in understanding. At least there was someone who bothered to listen to me. "But I am allowed to talk about your love problems, right?"

"One more stunt like that and I will definitely sleep alone tonight," I gave a mock-threat, but Rika took it seriously. Wow, she showed quite the desperation to be touched.

"I'll shut up," she hurriedly said apologetically.

"No, I am not annoyed by your questions," I said, knowing that she misunderstood me, "I don't want any Hyuuga members to start thinking that a demon has interest in their heiress. I mean, what they may first hear is 'The demon is friends with Hinata-sama' but when rumours spread like a foul plague the result may be 'The demon wants to fuck the heiress'. You see what I mean?"

I almost glared with disbelief when she laughed out loud. "I don't think Hinata-san would mind if you… well, you know… _deal_ with her. I wouldn't either."

"Okay, that's it… You want me to bring on the big threats? Fine, I will gladly raise the stakes. You say one more thing about me and Hinata doing it, you can be sure that you will be wearing dry lingerie. It will be as dry as a desert. I'll tie you up so you won't be able to wet yourself. You got me?"

She shook her head with a sigh, as if she was showing disappointment in my threat. "If you do that, I would get more wet. That won't work. Remember, Naruto, tying me up arouses me –a lot. If you won't touch me, then I just have to touch myself. It won't be as good as your fingers, but I guess it just has to do."

If my hands were free… how nice was it to hug someone… around the neck… with my hands… "You revolting, sex-craving-"

"No," she countered victoriously, "I am just a woman with very womanly feelings."

"You…"

"Let's not talk about it. We are at noble grounds."

"Shit…"

Now and then, when I thought about the conversations people these days had it always contained materials focussed on sex. Sex talk was everywhere from the shinobi academy to Ichikaru Ramen. There wasn't a corner in Konoha that I knew of that proved to have no relevance to sex. From history, I was told that people never dared to discuss about sexuality in public, but now, however, it was the biggest news around that encouraged discussion. Similarly, people back then had great restrictions and rules about giving away their virginity, and yet now those beliefs were reduced to blasphemy and ancient history that required artisan archeologists to dig out in order to be reminded that such traditions once existed!

Hypocrisy became my primary method to survive. As long as this undead body drew air, I was living a life of trickery and insincerity; just the way I like it, too.

"Is she too heavy for you?" Rika teased, noticing my panting.

Great speed in exchange for strength… no doubt I had a weak body. Hinata was not heavy, but after a short distance with her on my back, I was gradually making my fatigue obvious. "No…" I lied, my hand involuntarily roamed around her thigh and rear to look for a good spot to rest on. There were plenty of places that I should not have touched but I did anyway. Hopefully, Hinata did not mind. "She has a very good rear, Rika. So soft… and good sized…"

Rika grinned naughtily, recognizing my artisan façade had been revived. "Does she? I thought she did. Have you seen it without the pants?"

"Not yet," I said back, "Never found the opportunity to do that."

"What a shame," Rika said, looking a little saddened. "But you do know what kind of panties she wears, right? Do you know her collection?"

"Hinata is not as bold as you are, Rika. She never invited me to her place and gave me permission to look freely in her drawers… but I may sooner or later."

"So you don't know… But care to guess?"

"To my knowledge, don't let this girl's looks fool you. Cute and conservative may be her exterior, but her interior has emotions that can put Icha Icha Paradise to shame. She may be wearing the most slutty underwear right now. Who knows, right?"

Rika grinned wickedly as she rested her fingers at the back of Hinata's casual looking pants than her shinobi ones. I gasped at her actions, but not out of surprise though. I was growing excited. "Want to have a sneak peek?"

"Where's the fun if I do it when she's unconscious? This girl wants to see me interested in her body, and she can't do it when she's asleep. If she wants me to pay attention to her so bad… well… there is a lot I can do to show my curiosity."

"You're going to have so much fun when you 'work' on her," and she wisely left that hanging.

"Maybe I will, Rika, maybe I will."

Boy with a fully corrupted mind, and a girl having no modesty over her lustful feelings… it was no surprise that we made a stupendous pair.

_**(Unnecessary Interchange. Go take a break or something before you continue) **_

At first I was arguing whether I should bring the heiress back to her compound or nurse her back to health and she could come back herself. If this was Sakura, I would not have minded. Not like I favoured Sakura over Hinata, or the other way around, but approaching Sakura's home was definitely easier compared to the prestigious, well respected, honourable, and high-status Hyuuga estate. Merely having that image in my mind caused me to groan. Just imagine the procedures I required to go through! My first assumption contained nothing but difficulty and other activities that were a pain in the ass.

Or so I thought.

Before I knew it, Rika and I were already within areas that belonged to the Hyuugas. I, at least, did not expect to be setting foot here so soon after one small conversation with the guards.

Surely the guards recognized Hinata immediately in spite that she was sleeping, but they seemed to be very lenient after I told them the reason of Hinata's unconsciousness. At first, they accused me of being responsible, in which I was, but as soon as I told them that I kissed little Hinata on the forehead, they nodded in complete understanding. Their suspicions were as good as… well, as if it never existed to begin with.

Hell, I swore that they were laughing amongst themselves after hearing my justification.

Without having second thoughts or resistance, they allowed us to enter the noble stronghold with great faith in us. I stole a peek over at Rika, and somehow I wasn't surprised to see her face plastering with some confusion. Rika was sharp, and she figured that Hinata came from an nobility compared to us, and it was shocking to see such a great lack of security.

One thing was for certain; I showed evident happiness when I did not need to deal with troublesome matters such as 'entrance treaties' or 'Proof of Entry' or something like that. I had no memory of visiting this place, but as I scanned over each corner of the estate's gardens it granted me a sense of tranquility that I rarely found despite how many places I have visited. Love at first sight never seemed to be a valid philosophy, but in terms of a location, that statement sounded ever so correct and legitimate.

For once, a philosophical statement I heard actually applied somewhere in my life. I haven't encountered agreements for quite some time now, and I thought my luck had run out.

I felt the girl on my back tighten her grip on my shoulders as she mumbled something pleasant in her sleep. That made my heart melt, and Rika smiled understandingly when she recognized an uncommon grin forming around my lips.

"You do love her, Naruto," she commented.

"You speak of absurdity," I replied, vanquishing the previous memory I had and focused on walking instead. "How could I do something like that?"

"Because you are you,"

"I wouldn't waste any more of my words on a baka, I feel like I am using them for nothing,"

"And yet you are going to help this baka feel like a woman again."

"One more foolish comment and I may reconsider,"

"You're mean!"

I snickered, but it didn't last long as the front slide door suddenly opened hurriedly. From my personal experience, yanking slide doors at a considerable speed was never a good sign. I acknowledged the person was Hanabi, but clearly she failed to capture who her visitors were when her eyes were cast down at an angle. She appeared to be upset for some reason.

"The Hyuugas are not expecting any visitors today," came her rude, mature, stoic, filled with anger tone. "State your presence or leave."

Her negativity was very evident.

Instead of behaving rashly, I chose a different approach. "Hanabi, how are you?" I greeted, as positive as ever.

She caught my voice immediately before raising her head. She was delighted to see me along with Rika, and her prior sadness was completely forgotten when she saw my smile. At the same time, that maturity of hers disappeared altogether and replaced with the child like attitude she always had when she was with me. Shouldn't I feel special? Perhaps I did take some pleasure in it.

Since this was Rika's first time meeting this adorable little Hyuuga girl, she was definitely taken aback at the swiftness of her attitude shift. Only understandable, I supposed. In fact, surprise took over me, too, when Hanabi's eyes filled up with tears. And not long after that, she ran to me before crying on my shirt loudly.

Normally, I would have consoled her with a hug or a small embrace, but having Hinata on my back forbade me to do such a thing. If I removed one hand prematurely, I would have seriously dropped Hinata. Then again, Hanabi didn't seem to mind whether I did anything or not. As long as I was here, she was at peace… well, so it seemed at least. Rika became sympathetic, yet she did not dare to approach Hanabi until some familiarization was reached.

For a patient woman like Rika, waiting was clearly not an issue.

"Ni-chan…" the little Hyuuga girl wept as she called me by a preferable name, "Ni-chan…"

"What's wrong, Hanabi?" I kneeled slowly so I would not release Hinata, and I wondered if Hanabi even noticed that I had her sister on my back.

Probably not, I thought.

"Otou-san is such a meanie! He is so unreasonable!"

I blinked. Rika blinked twice. And then in unison we stared over at the Hyuuga girl.

"I don't want to sound stupid… but… How do I say it… ano… what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Hanabi replied sourly, like a baby.

Rika decided to step in –to my honest shock. "Imouto-chan, if you don't tell ni-chan what is bothering you he can't help you no matter how much he wants to help. Naruto-ni-chan would be sad if he sees you cry, right?"

Although my friend was nothing more but a mere stranger, Hanabi found peace with her. I believed Hanabi liked Rika a lot. "Really? Is that true?"

That was a good sign for me too continue with my comfort. At least Rika's timing was perfect unlike another woman I knew. "Come on, Hanabi-chan. You can tell me anything. I promise you to make it better."

"Ni-chan…" those lavender eyes were full of tears again. This time, however, with gratefulness. She embraced me even more passionate than last time as she looked upon me as her saviour. "Ni-chan! I love you!"

I assumed she said it out of negligence… No, her emotions were too high for her to realize what she just said. Having that kept in mind, I smiled before taking on hand off Hinata's thigh (to support her body, not to grope her) before rubbing Hanabi's cheek. As expected, she blushed; just like a special girl who I knew deep in my heart. This girl reminded me of the younger Hinata I used to know (or not really know) many years ago. It was a refreshing feeling, yet it got me into the gutter every single time when I recall my actions hurt her because of the stupid things I have said.

"Yes, I like you, too," I replied, giving Rika a wink at the same time. "So, what seems to be the problem? Did your otou-san do something to you?"

"He likes onee-chan more than me! It's not fair!"

I didn't know what sort of man Hyuuga-sama was like as a father, but like any typical father (I was praying that I would be right with this one) I was sure he loved his daughters equally. Then again… something told me that my assumptions were not as accurate as I preferred them to be. "Aren't you jumping to conclusions too fast?"

"No, I know that I am right," she stood by her opinions strongly.

"And how so? What makes you say that?"

"He allows onee-chan to have a pet and I am not!"

"Perhaps you are too young to take care of one?" I inquired, trying to grasp the full situation.

"I am totally responsible,"

That was what I call high level of self-esteem, or self-confidence. Rika appeared to be very impressed despite that she was absorbing information than making comments. "Okay… then maybe it has something to do with the pet you want?"

"What's the big deal with wanting a dog? Onee-chan has a cute bunny rabbit, and all I want is a dog. And otou-san was like, 'No dogs,' and it makes me mad when he doesn't even know how great it is to own a pet. I could hug it, talk to it when I am sad, learn to build up my responsibility skills, you know, it has a good cause."

I thought about what she told me for a good several seconds. It so happened that I could not find any counter statements if I ever wanted to take on the role of devil's advocate. However, if Hanabi and Hinata were my daughters, even I would allow a bunny and not a dog. How could I come up with an acceptable answer? Why couldn't I appreciate the dog? Clearly, I could not afford to say, "I'm a dog hater, too bad, so sad!" because that cannot solve the current, blasted, wretched dilemma. Besides, I needed to stand on a line of neutrality. For a biased man like me, that was no easy goal to reach.

If anyone is offended by my passionate hatred for dogs… well, then fuck yourself for all I care…

"A dog… you really want a dog?"

"Yeah! Taking care of pets is fun."

"Rika," I called, signaling her to come closer. My good friend obeyed before she kneeled next to me. "Do you happen to have any… um… pets?"

Rika smiled at me. "I actually don't, since I have no time for them. Besides, my house is filled with stuff that aren't safe for animals. You know what I mean, right, Naruto?"

I hesitated for a moment there, wondering what she meant by that. Of course I had no idea what she was referring to, not when I never went to her house before. My first guess were the different types of ingredients she owned in the kitchen, but there might be a chance that it could be the different decorations she possessed, or perhaps she lacked the space a pet would need. Rika was never… rich, I should say, and to be honest I had been giving her a small sum every month to support her living.

If I was friends with someone that special like Rika, I was more than willing to go all out.

"I still want a puppy…" Hanabi begged, "Can you buy me a puppy? Can ni-chan try to convince otou-san to buy me a puppy? I will really love you if you would help me."

I thought about it, but I had to decline. Of course, I could not elaborate it with such direct force, and therefore, I decided with the indirect approach. "How about I share some experiences with you?"

"Experiences?"

"Like what?" asked Rika, nosiness surfacing.

"I did promise you a story, right?"

"I love stories!" cheered the little Hyuuga girl, jumping once to show her happiness.

"Well, I will after I put your onee-san to a place to rest."

At last, I was presented with a question that I was expecting to hear. "Why is onee-chan unconscious?"

Rika and I chuckled, well… I just snickered out of mischief. My friend, yes, she laughed still. "It's a long story."

"Nee-chan rarely faints now… but she used to do that a lot."

That statement snapped out of my thoughts momentarily; it caught my interest. "What?" What did Hanabi mean by that?

However, Hanabi changed the subject. "Oh, where is my story? Come on, ni-chan, let's put nee-chan in her room and tell me that story."

I laughed out loud this time. Rika smiled when she heard my genuine laughter, but unfortunately I couldn't see it because I was too focussed on Hanabi. "You are so impatient," I teased before she blushed hard. Savouring any pride that she had left, she pouted before turning away from me so she could open the slide door for us to enter. I noticed that Rika had been quiet for a while now; I wondered if the awkwardness was troubling her. I understood her position as a total stranger, but the least I could have done was pay some attention to her.

Then again, Rika was a reasonable woman. Perhaps I was putting too much pointless tension upon myself.

Without wasting any more time, the two of us were pulled in by the eager Hyuuga Hanabi, in which nearly got me to drop the older Hyuuga girl. I had kami to thank for having Rika behind me, or Hinata would be having a good, passionate date with solid wooden floorboards.

That reminded me of something queer. When I was a kid I always wanted to know how wood tasted like. It looked like chocolate after all. How utterly amusing it was to picture a young me trying to chomp on anything I could touch, but it had its consequences when the old friendly dentist became my best friend for a week.

_Maybe I was going crazy… _

**_(Moments later)_**

I quickly observed my surroundings when I was introduced to this foreign room. My first assumption was to presume that this was the guest's bedroom. There were no pictures of anyone in the family. Also, a simple, yet luscious enough bed was placed at the far corner; a bookshelf with a few books on ideology, psychology, ethics, and metaphysics; a commoner's black coated desk; a transformable soft bed linear to the actual bed; and decorated with a blue carpet but the colour white was used on the walls. I was at peace… somewhat.

After placing Hinata on the bed with unexpected difficulty, I sat on the carpet with Rika and Hanabi.

The Hyuuga heiress had an amazing grip on me, as if she did not want to let go even if it had her life on the line. She moaned pleasantly when I touched her, but as soon as I gave motive to set her down, Hinata began to hesitate despite her state of consciousness. My shoulders were the first to suffer under her intense squeeze the moment I tried to let her go. My death was upon me, and I blessed this wretched fate on myself the instant I teased Hinata until she fainted.

Oh, how foolish of me! And I was cursing others for my misfortune, but in reality, it was all my goddamn fault. What could I do, kill myself? I didn't have much to live for, but still I refuse to die such a pointless death. Where was the honour? Where was the glory? There was nothing but endless humiliation as far as I was concerned.

Some help was obviously appreciated at that point. Perhaps it would have been a lot better if aid came to me before I looked like I was going to die. 'Medic, medic!' I was going to shout out in panic. My life was saved momentarily when Hanabi whispered a tip to my ear saying that her sister relaxes if someone was affectionate with her –and planting kisses on her forehead worked exceptionally well. At a time like this, who was I to complain about the path to survival? It was that or deal with death.

Once I had my body sitting down on a good position, Hanabi immediately seized my lap and claimed it as her own before she sat on it happily. I was about to object, but that triumphant grin of hers cracked me up. Although I did not laugh whatsoever, Hanabi and Rika knew my prior demands were quickly forgotten. In response, Rika shifted herself until she was beside me, and she leaned on me, too.

"What kind of story do you have in mind, ni-chan?" the little girl on my lap chirped delightfully. Anxiousness and anticipation smeared over every corner of her face, and it was tough for me to keep my face straight under these circumstances.

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you…" I said back, reconsidering my previous decision.

"Oh, don't back down now, Naruto," commented Rika, nudging me in the arm with a little disappointment soaked in her voice. "I want to hear this story, too, so you better share your enlightenment."

"Is this a command?" I taunted.

"See, nee-san here wants you to share," Hanabi told me, obviously taking Rika's comment earlier to her advantage. Under democratic terms, I already lost. Needless to say, a victorious smile reached her features once I grunted in defeat. Ever since I came back to this rotten hellhole I called Konoha, there had not been too many victories in my name. "Come on, don't stall and make Hanabi happy."

I knew I stood on a dead spot. Having no means to retaliate, I finally gave in. "Fine," I said with a small sigh, "Oh, Hanabi, do you like songs?"

"Songs? Yes!"

"How about it if I sing at the same time? Like… a story within a song?" That bright, contagious smile told me enough. Hanabi, and even Rika, loved the idea immediately without objections. I almost predicted this. Just once I wished that someone sung for me, but that shall be a reality in my fantasies perhaps. "Okay, here goes. Do you know why I don't want you to get a dog, Hanabi? This song should explain my intentions."

And so I began to sing –after I made a several coughs to readjust my voice.

There was no turning back now.

The song started out slow and peaceful… I closed my eyes, and finally engaged my passionate façade genuinely…

_I was once a happy man of sound and stable mind,  
__Then my neighbour bought a dog.  
__He put a ribbon on its head to make it cute,  
__But it still looked like a Chihuahua.  
__He had me over to watch it sit and beg,  
__It bit my knee, and made love to my leg.  
__Now it barks all the night and all of the day,  
__Whenever it's not peeing on my lawn._

_I didn't get to sleep last night till very late.  
The stupid dog barked and grrr'ed.  
I got up late for work and ran to catch the bus,  
But I slipped on a turd.  
I was certain it wasn't one of mine.  
Oh, that dog had crossed over the line.  
I wanted to exterminate it and all its kind,  
From my lovely little suburb…_

And the pitch grew fast at this point. My once sound and stable mind state suddenly turned aggressive –but kept in character.

_**Chorus:**_

_I'm gonna kill the dog next door,  
__Ain't gonna bark anymore,  
_'_Cause this is Judgment Day,  
__And that little runt has got to pay.  
__No more turds on my lawn,  
__That stupid mutt will soon be gone,  
__Gonna kill kill kill kill kill kill kill that dog_.

_**Verse 1:**_

_I see the little monster in my garden,  
__So I grabbed an axe and off I go.  
__And I try my best to get it,  
__All I do is sever my big toe.  
__My neighbour comes outside to call me,  
__He says his dog and me should just be friends.  
__He puts his little pet in my forgiving hands…  
__THEN, it starts to bite,  
__So I strangled it with all my might._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_**Chorus**_

_**Verse 2:**_

_Now that stupid mutt's in doggie heaven,  
__I strangled it to death and now I'm free.  
__But my trouble ain't quite over,  
__My neighbour called the cops on me.  
__I end up at the police station,  
__Where I am told that I must pay  
__A three hundred dollar fine…  
__WOW, what a good value,  
__I think I'll kill my neighbour, too!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_

_**Chorus:**_

_I'm gonna kill the guy next door,  
__Won't call the cops anymore.  
__I never liked him anyway,  
__Three Hundred isn't much to pay!  
__There are turds on my lawn,  
__It must be his; his dog is gone.  
__I'm gonna kill kill kill kill kill kill kill,  
__Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill,  
__Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill that guy!_

And at last, I was done. After catching a breath, I realized that I was singing with quite a passion. Too enthusiastic, if I must admit. However, that resulted in Rika having the most gracious smile over me, and Hanabi's positive aura clearly transformed into deep sincere fondness. At first she was on my lap, but now she was hugging me tightly at the same time. To a minimum, my audience was pleased. My only problem now was that I could not pry the little girl off of me. It was hard to be popular these days without having my private space invaded.

Being praised felt wonderful; but having too much of it served as a nuisance than a secure comfort.

"So…" I said after a minute of silence, "How did you like it? Rika? Hanabi?"

"It was wonderful," praised my chef friend intelligently. The sincere smile she had still remained unchanged. "You are a great singer and story-teller. Perhaps this should become your profession than being a shinobi."

"I'll keep that in mind," I lied, grinning. I switched my attention to Hanabi. "Hey, Hanabi, hey,"

"Mmmm?" the girl whimpered in my chest. How did her face get there?

I asked whether she was paying attention or not. I was confident that Rika would be kind enough to repeat it when the time came. "How did you like the song… or story?"

"Do you remember that I wanted a puppy earlier, ni-chan?" the Hyuuga girl asked.

"Sure, that's why I sang that song to begin with,"

She removed her head off my body, and watched upon me as an oracle of wisdom. I jolted at that beloved expression. "I don't want one anymore. I hate dogs now."

Wow, I just converted a dog-lover into a dog-hater with only one song. That was unquestionably easy! If only the disagreements of religions could be solved this easily, then there would be world peace. As some philosophers have said it, religion was the reason for all the unnecessary chaos around the globe. Pathetic as it may be, it was undoubtedly the truth nobody wanted to face.

"Are you sure about that? You really wanted one before I sang that song."

She nodded exuberantly in return. "I was just silly. I didn't realize how foolish I was. Oh, thank you so much for opening my eyes!"

My pupils searched for Rika for help. Did my hopes fall down to the pits fast today or was I imagining things? I was already drowning with confusion, and an anchor was given as a gift. "My song was a little biased…" I admitted with a slight bit of guilt.

"I loved it," insisted Hanabi, "And I am not changing my mind."

I certainly did not know what to say at this point. I suppose this was a great turnout to have my audience enjoying such a badly prepared performance. Even so, I had a feeling that they didn't mind at all despite that knowledge. Sometimes, I inquired out of myself what caused my incompetence when I had nothing to worry about. I was such a panicky fool.

Strangely, Hanabi suddenly gave a wet sneeze. Luckily she didn't spray her… saliva… on my shirt. However, I couldn't say the same for my hand, in which I used to cover her mouth. Did she happen to catch a cold? It was very unusual in this warm weather. Then again, I forgot that the nights were cold without the sun. In Gaara's country, the nights were freezing cold. Konoha had it easy compared to them.

"Imouto-chan," Rika called as she shifted in front of me, which meant behind Hanabi. "Are you okay?"

"I think she got a cold," I said, rubbing Hanabi's back as she sniffed with flushed cheeks.

"But she was okay just now though,"

"It could be just allergies. I have it sometimes, too," Then I reached into my right weapon pouch, "Maybe this medicine could help…" I slipped it in her hand, and my fingers lingered in her palm for a second, just to be 'affectionate'. "I thought this was good for me when I needed it, so… it might be the same for you, too."

In reality, the medicine I offered weren't something I used too frequently. Due to the difference in our blood, medication of more intense effects must be used in order to cure some of my common sicknesses. In spite of my deep hatred for Jiraiya doing drugs, I was, in fact, no better. I was the real druggie here, and yet I was complaining. Not like I enjoyed indulging this stuff, which was virtually poisonous and fatal to any human body, but marijuana was my cold medicine, tobacco from cigarettes become my normal day vitamin pills, and spray paint inhalants cured my nose allergies. With demonic influence in my blood, my immune system drastically changed for better and for worse.

The good side to this was that I was rarely sick. However, if I was ever ill, a normal man would not be able to find me the right medicine –which was heroine, cocaine, cigarettes, or anything that was 'illegal' so to speak. Demonic blood, like any other blood, was not much different from human blood aside from the slightly brighter shade of colour, and not to forget that only demons could use it in their bodies safely. However, humans have interpreted it as a venom; a vile, defiled substance that must not be touched at any costs. Touching demon blood did not kill, but putting it in their bodies certainly had different effects, in which was beyond my knowledge to share. Humanity's belief of demon blood amused me. It was just blood, no big deal, right? If that pure, clean blood was sickening, perhaps I haven't had enough people witness the real corruption of my plasma.

I liked the colour black, it suited my style. And it was even better if my blood was pitch dark, too, from all the drugs I have taken in over the course of my life. In addition, the smell was enriching with rotten death along with a sweet coat of burning smoke. Why was the stench this unique, some nurses asked before, and the answer was easy; I was a living monstrosity from the dead. Rumours had it that anyone who consumed my flesh were as good as goners.

This information was not distributed to anyone –not even Tsunade. Then again, it wasn't like she would not find out eventually. Hinata, on the other hand, shall never know.

Speaking of Hinata, I could have sworn that I heard her moan. Although it was soft, I caught it perfectly, and Hanabi and Rika both turned towards the direction where that voice came from. The girls both had a happy expression to see Hinata waking up, but I, on the other hand, who was expected to be the one most delighted, kept my emotions to quite a minimum.

As the younger sister, Hanabi went over to Hinata's side just before she woke up fully. "Onee-chan, are you feeling okay?"

"Where am I?" Hinata asked weakly, holding her forehead with her left hand to check if she had a fever or anything of that sort. She almost sounded ill.

"You are at home. Ni-chan and a nee-san took you back here after you were unconscious."

Hinata flushed up, but not out of timidity. She had humiliation written all over her. "I… I…I-I-I fainted? Naruto-kun… and Rika-san brought me back." She forced herself to look away from me the instant she realized that I was in here. Never had she been so ashamed of this mistake; that was what her widened lavender eyes told me. I knew she was agitated for messing up, but did she need to take it this extreme? Instincts told me she wasn't angry about screwing up or making mistakes; rather, she could not believe she allowed Rika to realize her fragility so easily.

Having master and apprentice talks with Anthris was starting to pay off at last. Conveniently, the topics were all women related. It surely appeared that both my masters were perverts. Whenever I have hit bottom, there were always those who threw me that shovel. My life promised plenty of uncertainties and dreads.

"Hinata… are you okay?" I asked out of kindness when the three of us realized that Hinata had been dead silent for at least a minute.

Hearing my voice, Hinata reacted, but not lacking confidence. In all honesty, I froze at the first words she spoke to me when she ignored everyone else.

"Naruto-kun… were you the one singing when I was… asleep? Did you s-sing… w-without me?"

Fear shot through my body, before I almost fell over from the lack of strength in my legs. I held on, luckily, but not without Rika's aid. The violet haired girl was worried, yet she could not find out what caused my deep anxiety to surface. Of course she didn't; I would be surprised if she did. Naruto's jealousy detecting meter, in which I invented using all the intellect I've gathered over the years at this precise moment, read that a volcano was about to blow within a five feet radius.

I could, obviously and intelligently, observe the possible outcome out of this magnificent new discovery, or save it for another time and fix it. Decisions, decisions. The moment Hinata went dead quiet was when I noticed something was wrong. Perhaps there was no need to state the obvious, or trying to tell myself I was the smart one because I was sure that everyone (whether blind, deaf, dumb, born idiotic, or slow) was able to catch on a disturbing presence emitting from Hinata's soul. From not talking to putting Hanabi off her lap and then telling her to leave, it was all part of her plan.

Oh… Crap… Life was very unpleasantly eventful with girls around… Was this heaven? No, this was worse than that time I saw hell.

I finally reached a compromise –resort to drugs.

Which pouch did I keep that crack in now? Where the blasted devil was my lighter? No, what happened to my lovely drugs? I found my lighter though…

Why didn't I buy a pack of cigarettes? Yes, a smoke would be very pleasant now…

**_AN: Isn't it nice? My Naruto takes drugs to escape from his problems! I think I'll just leave him to grieve. I have to say that this story is almost over, and perhaps I could make a second arc out of this as a dualogy, but what, am I supposed to make a smut fic? I mean, at that point they would be in love… and smut is all I could work up on. Tell me what you think about that idea so I could have some time to consider._**

**_It took me a while to get this chapter done, yes, and I do apologize if it is kind of late. I don't which story I should be updating, but it's most likely my SEED fic, since I do have some crazy ideas in my head… somewhere. Whether I am abandoning SIC for a while or not, I pray that you can bare with me. I haven't been getting the most wackiest ideas (actually, I have) but it's been a drag trying to write them down. In fact, I was about to have Naruto indirectly confess his feelings for Hinata this chapter. The reason why I chose not to write it out was due to the length. My dedicated readers would realize the amount of words needed just to describe a small scene, and therefore to save myself from the trouble, I decided to postpone it until further notice._**

**_I think this is a time for me have a good analysis of Naruto and Rika. If you don't want to read this, then Ta-ta, I'll see you all next chapter._**

**_If you are interested, then feel free to keep reading:_**

**_As far as I am concerned, my Naruto is not the perfect gentleman. From chapter 1, perhaps you may find him to be a lovable, modest, humble guy. My friends, that is far from the truth. He lives in a world of lies that he creates. Everything he says and does is different from what he truly feels. Naruto is no different from the most cynical, most evil villains. He hates drugs, but he takes them as if it is his daily vitamins. He hates perverts, he says, but he is a master at touching women. He detests women would lead him on, but he doesn't stop Anthris (Kyuubi from doing it) and he actually finds amusement in it. He is a man of contradictions._**

_**Underneath that calm exterior, he is a deadly corrupted man with a mind that can put the brilliance and magnificence of the novels 'Angels and Demons' and 'Nineteen- Eighty-Four' to shame. In fact, Naruto's skills in dealing women surpassed Jiraiya's ages ago. He liked to please them, not peek at them. The name ultimate bastard cannot be given to anyone but him. Then you may ask me, why doesn't he just fuck Hinata if he is such a perverted, evil, tainted person? Unfortunately, Naruto still has a conscience with morals and values that he could not simply discard just because he wants them to disappear.**_

_**Why is Naruto interested in befriending with Hinata to begin with then? Bottom line is, well, she is nice as a person, and naturally her nature got him interested. When she declared her love for him, he was happy, he felt like the happiest man on Earth. Then the guilt starts to sink in when he realized what he had done in the past. Even if he never did anything to her specifically, he can't summon up the courage to tell her what kind of person he really is in comparison to what she thinks about him. He takes drugs, he loves murder and death, he already died once, he knows how to touch women, he helped two girls masturbate thoroughly and passionately, he is constantly facing the issue of sex… How can he tell Hinata any of this? Come on, if I did this and a girl suddenly comes up to me and says she loves me (with very good reasons), well, I might as well come to a compromise that involves me killing myself.**_

_**And why is Naruto suffering through this? Sure, he doesn't need to care at all, right? He could just treat Hinata like any other girl, but he can't. My dear readers, Naruto already loves Hinata. He loves her very deeply, and like any good lover, he doesn't want to hurt her and tries to protect her from his true self.**_

**_So don't think of my Naruto as a procrastinating, mean, inconsiderate guy who takes Hinata for granted, but picture him as a guy who has been lying too much and the consequences are coming back to haunt him. If he goes telling Hinata that he has seen Rika's… womanhood more than once and Rika allowed him to do it every single time, what do you think Hinata's reaction would be? Keep that in mind._**

**_I really messed up his character, didn't I? I must be losing my mind… Well, I better take my leave. Believe, Realize, Reason awaits my attention._**

**_And, uh, don't sue._**


	16. Questionable Methods

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 16: Questionable Methods._

Disclaimer: Writing for 2 years now… and I have been saying the same thing… Don't own Naruto, that's all there is to it. I don't own Guilty Gear (GG) either or any moves created by them! Nice and simple, and I don't need to get sued.

**_AN: I don't have much to say this time. As the chapters come by, it's getting closer and closer to the end. Secrets are indirectly being told; Naruto is less humble towards things; Rika's love for Naruto is still burning as warm as ever; Hinata grows more anxious for her prince to give his reply; and things are finally moving along nicely –hopefully. _**

**_SIC has been a pleasure to write for a several reasons. One, it was a different style compared to the rest of the stories I wrote –in a way. Two, I read insightful things as I wrote this story. Three, it's plainly corrupted to the fullest. It suits my personally perfectly. And please, my friends, do read on. I don't think I would want to disturb you now when you all should be reading. Besides, I am too tired to keep talking._**

**_I hate Naruto, the anime and manga, with all my heart. It is so shit that I wonder why something as good as "Fate Stay Night", or "Ginban Kaleidoscope" can't compete against its popularity and fame. _**

**_(Hyuuga Mansion, time did not change)_**

A lighter without my drugs… what loneliness we got here… This should not have been a reality… how I wished it wasn't so. But without my drugs my lighter had no purpose. No use mourning about it now, any substitute would do –provided if there was anything to select from. Blast it all. Even in a stereotypical noble family the chances of having drugs was low, since they regarded as a deadly sin that must not go unpunished. In real life, this stereotypical belief must be more or less a fact. Seriously now, I couldn't imagine Hyuuga Neji coming up to me with a pack of smokes as if it was okay. Having him to offer me one was more than weird, and even more so if he was to hand me one under this roof. It was against everything he stood for as a ninja, as a member of the Hyuuga family, and most importantly as Hyuuga Neji, the most respected young aged genius Konoha had witnessed. Everyone took this as a miracle without objections or disagreement. This was a generation to be praised.

Quite a shame it was that I had no contribution in it. No, wait a minute; I did contribute. When the Hyuuga Branch family made history of giving birth to a genius, a year after Anthris' invasion was marked down as one of the world's greatest disasters. That decade had its ups and downs, but the downs were so significant that the goodness of those years could not possibly compensate for the negatives. No one was optimistic enough to see it as such. My existence, as I heard, was a sin, a grace that could not possibly be blessed to an unworthy, as if I was a disease that relentlessly brought ill fortune. If this country was democratic instead of Hokage-ruled absolutism, my body was guaranteed to be six feet under over ten years ago. Each breath of air I took would be demanded back, too, since it could have been used on other healthy, worthy kids. Perhaps a several more gallons of fresh oxygen in their brains might have given them a chance to grow a small addition of brain cells.

Or so I thought. I was not a proud man, but I was confident that only their ignorance and negligence would continue to bloom instead of intelligence for many generations to come.

Up to this point, the degree of passion of hate directed to me was still unknown. Still, I had a good idea of the general estimation. To be more specific and detailed, although I failed to see why such deep analysis was required, the citizens, or damage-doers, wanted to squeeze out every penny out of me, as though I owed them even if I did absolutely nothing that could possibly be considered as harm. They didn't want the CO2 I exhaled, they wanted that O2 before I brought it into my body! And in spite the fact it was virtually impossible for a dead man (this applies to the living, too) to do all those things, well, they made sure that I repaid them first before I was permitted to start enjoying the satisfactory, natural process of death! But by then, wasn't it far from natural? After strangling through every possible thing out of me, finally I was allowed to see hell and rot until I was no longer recognized as anything.

Dying in peace was not an option? Then what was I allowed to do? Talk about a horrific, fearful intent of endless greed…

"Ano… um…" I mumbled, eyes shifting around from left to right, up and down and avoiding the subject deliberately. "Yeah… what was it that you asked?"

Hinata's eyes cringed with some fury. She knew I heard what she said. I have never missed a thing before with my ears, and her intuitions told her I was stalling time for a reason she did not seem to discover yet. I agreed that cunningness was a characteristic I loved about myself, for it never revealed anything unnecessary that could be used against me in the future. I was proud, yes, because I left no flaw. On the other hand, I couldn't pretend that Hinata wasn't getting better at digging out the facts. Indeed, after hanging around me for as long as she had, there had bound to be something that her awareness caught. However, she had not found out exactly what it was despite her improvements. Still, Hinata accused Rika to have something to do with it. This jealous girl was something to fear indeed. "I said were you singing?"

"Singing, you say?" I questioned back, feigning excitement and enthusiasm right before a fake laugh that would have fooled most lame ducks. Not Hinata though, she just knew better than that. "I am light years from mastering that art, my dear Hinata. Just because I am good with my hands at drawing does not mean I have that much control over my vocal cords. There is no way that could have been me. Oh, oh, your face was so priceless, like that time I said 'I like people like you'."

How goddamn long could I put up with this wretched charade? I was hating myself more every passing minute. Feeling defiled was not even close to the rage that was continuously building. If I wanted to be Stewie Griffin then some complex idioms are greatly preferred than my un-witty modernized Japanese vocabulary. Why didn't I pass high school? Right, those things never existed, and yet there were intellectuals roaming among us. What a great blessing it was to be intelligent and witty, but such greatness it had to given to the undeserving ones like Jiraiya and then the talents showed in that… filth! So, if I was a pervert, then was there a slim chance for me to become as such? Hell, I was already one, and that didn't any wonders.

"I heard what the lyrics were," Hinata replied flatly, as though she expected a lie. "Kill that guy next door? I never liked him anyway?"

God be damned... she had ears of a rabbit… Hinata was cuddly, too. Her strengths were nothing but a nuisance…

"Rika, help me…" I nudged over to my violet haired and violet eyed friend hurriedly behind me.

"You are on your own," she whispered cheekily in return. My eyes widened with disbelief. What kind of friend abandoned another buddy under desperate crisis? Under the unwritten laws of friendship, it was forbidden to not give aid when a subject was obviously crying for help because subject just so happened to lack the ability to fend for his/herself. And therefore, when you see a friend in need, well, don't just stand there; get them the hell out of there! Having that said, where was my saviour's hand? Oh, I didn't know, perhaps still crossed under her breasts and touching it a several times for the sake of teasing while mouthing the words, 'You want them, don't you. They are waiting… I think I wore too small of a bra today… and it's translucent… Oh, I wish you can set them free for me… it's so tight, and my chest is getting ever so sore…' She just HAD to do that… she clearly remembered that I had reactions to that sort of seduction from her and her only!

I didn't believe that I caught every word although I didn't even hear it. Perhaps I could master sign language for the sake of private communication…

I was a friend… Rika was a friend… We started at the same place, then so why did Rika (and Anthris) happen to be that kind of friend who abandoned the needy?

"You are not serious…" I hissed dangerously, clearly trying to get my point across with the least amount of tension rising.

"Very serious, I'm afraid,"

"You are really asking for complete isolation tonight, aren't you? Do you really wish for your panties to remain dry?"

Rika giggled despite my rage nearly consumed me. "Oh, I can get them wet myself. I'll save you the trouble."

"I can always tie you up,"

"Didn't we talk about this earlier?"

Crap, she did. "Damn you…" I could not resort to anything more than a curse.

"It's what I do best."

Hinata grew interested. Not exactly interested in terms of being fascinated, but rather she wondered why Rika and I were talking amongst ourselves when I should have been giving my attention to Hinata. At the same time, our subject matter was not necessarily socially acceptable in a noble household. "Wet? Get what wet?"

I froze. Rika giggled some more than to suffer the same experiences I was facing. Fortunately, yes, most fortunately, Hinata did not fully catch what we were discussing about. If she did, my life was over. Gone, kaboom, banzai, abra-kadabra-alakazam, sayonara! I agreed that I had a reason to be afraid, but Hinata cannot see this cowardice because she would observe it and take every bit of advantage over it when the time is right. And thus, for the sake of my future, I hurriedly collected every fraction of strength and spoke.

"Rika-chan here was clumsy before we left. She turned the tap on too high and, well, the sink could not take in any more water and so it overflowed before running down the counter and created quite a large pool on my floor. I had such a hassle trying to clean it up. I thought I was never going to get rid all the wetness before it permanently stained the wood. You know wooden structures shouldn't get wet or they, you know, get fragile and stuff."

When I asked for power and confidence… I didn't mean to use it to that extent. Care to notice how dirty I sounded? Just swap a several specific words in that sentence and you will get something like a paragraph describing a lovemaking scene. Am I going crazy? Fuck this fuck me fuck Hinata fuck my choice of words fuck everything!

_Okay… time to play cool, Naruto… play it cool. Pretend that I never let that out of my mouth… I didn't do anything… It is all just a misunderstanding… A coincidence was a friend that I could not do anything about, and so everything that happened was beyond my power to adjust and change…_

That positive thinking didn't go anywhere. A pessimist suited me better considerably.

"Oh… is that right?"

"Most certainly,"

Rika almost could not control herself any longer. For a second there, she actually laughed out loud but my hand quickly closed her mouth and accused it as sneezing instead. When Hinata believed my lie I was deeply relieved. She nearly blew my cover! Did she know she was treading on thin ice here, where I had all the power to make the ice thinner and easier to crack? The moral was: Don't mess with the authoritative.

"And why were you singing then? I know it was you." Hinata asked me again; this time not as composed and sweet. I knew that demanding look well.

"Umm… why was I singing? What a good question…" I saw that one coming. I deliberately procrastinated, hopelessly trying to buy some time to think of a proper response. From this situation, I learned that Hinata wanted me to sing to her. No, if I was going to sing to another woman, well, I better have sung to Hinata before anyone else. Not hearing my voice in singing mode was equivalent to missing that slice of life that made it whole. Why did girls make those small things so dramatic? It was just my horrible, yet sexy, singing. No big deal, really. Furthermore, I was sure no one wanted to be deafened anyway.

I had a hard time elaborating that to the Hyuuga princess though. She just saw her sister having the most delighted face in years! As much as she hated to admit it, my results in comparison to hers had a distinct gap that promoted discouragement to the fullest degree. Whenever I decided to speak fibs, well, I only want the deceived and the deceiver (me) to be present. Any third party members were never a good sign. It meant that I didn't do a good job in getting that one specific person out of the picture early and I grew desperate because the situation was no longer in my favour (in which I should have turned to my advantage at an early stage) and because I didn't that made me an utter failure. "Naruto," Hinata said sternly with 'that' look.

She called me without the suffix 'kun'. Wonderful… this couldn't be more perfect…

Suddenly, the door opened from a several feet behind me. A servant of the Hyuuga's humbly entered promptly, however she didn't move without a touch of clumsiness when she stumbled, but not yet actually falling yet sadly to my discomfort. Some pain was always good; at least that was my personal philosophy. Besides, I needed the drama even if it was out of someone else's misfortune.

"I am sorry for not knocking, Hinata-sama," said the servant, taking a short bow before the heiress.

"It's fine," Hinata dismissed it with a kind smile. "Please be careful the next time. You know Father doesn't take accidents like these compared to Neji-ni-san, Hanabi-chan and I."

So, Neji actually had a more noticeable humane side? Someone at his caliber should be used to ordering people around, and sensing immense satisfaction while doing so. Then again, he was a genius, and given time he could accomplish anything he wanted if he put his mind to it –unlike some people who gained absolutely nothing even when they tried their best. No, I wasn't referring to Lee, I was talking about myself. This servant had the same eyes Hinata did. Like Neji, this young girl had a blue band around her forehead, in which was partially covered by her long black hair, as if she was purposely trying to conceal something from the public. My only guess was that she belonged from the Branch family. However, she definitely lacked the amount of freedom Neji had. Neji had a choice to become a shinobi, and she was nothing more but a lousy worker for those who were born from a better family.

Then again, I could be wrong. With a very slight chance Mizuki might not have thought of it in the same negative way my wicked brain worked.

"Yes, thank you,"

"What brings you here, Mizuki-chan?"

"Hiashi-sama wishes for Uzumaki Naruto's presence immediately."

"Who is Hiashi?" I asked.

"My father," said Hinata. She was surprised at this news just as much as I was. Rika just blinked, but grinned a conniving smirk a second after without either of us knowing. "That is… is… um…"

"Startling?" I finished for her.

"Why yes. Mizuki-chan, why does Father want to see Naruto so unexpectedly?"

"Even I don't know, Hinata-sama," said Mizuki, "I was just told to give the message."

"Should I go then?" I asked, wondering if that is the best. "This is your father we are talking about, Hinata. I guess this could be urgent…"

Deep down, I was cheering for joy. I escaped another near death experience. It was so hard to stay popular these days without putting your life on the scale. I believed that I have been doing a good enough job for staying alive up to this day for as long as I have. Breaking a record didn't sound so bad when I had such good spirits.

"Yes, you should go. And Naruto-kun,"

"Yes?"

"May we continue our conversation after you are done? I'll be waiting, if you don't mind…" And she wisely left that hanging. If I declined, I would look like a complete insensitive jerk in front of Mizuki. Normal circumstance usually left me not caring for anyone else, but I was sharp. The instant I noticed that Hinata referred Mizuki with a 'chan' I knew this was no ordinary servant. She was special in some ways in which I did not know, but that was good enough for me. In order to keep a good image, the smart way to advance was to play the way Hinata wanted me to move. In short, I accepted her offer.

"Sure, why not," I said, removing my hand out of Rika's before I approached Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. Then, I moved on to Rika and did the same. They both smiled, yes, but Hinata had an envious look when Rika received a kiss, too, when it could have been sweeter than hers. As I turned around again, that frown disappeared as if it never existed to begin with. Hinata had some skills I had to admit. "I should get going."

"I'll see you later?" Rika said, just right before Hinata was about to say something. I imagined her fuming at that loss. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"I'll see what I can do,"

Rika kissed me once more on the cheek before she pushed me out the door feeling pleased with her gains and achievements.

I rushed out of the dangerous bedroom (mainly due to Rika's prior actions with Hinata present) and followed Mizuki's lead to wherever Hiashi might be. Just by watching these hallways made me grunt, and not without a good reason. From my perspective, every spot looked exactly the same. The hallways did not seem to have an end in sight; every single part of the hall used a specific length and type of wood; the slide doors' decorations were completely identical to the ones beside it… This was no different from a maze! The interior landscape changes made me recoil, too. One section of the mansion was heavily influenced under Western (whatever that was. I didn't know if North America, or Europe even existed in my time era) style construction, and then there were other parts influenced by traditional Japanese culture. The shift was noticeable, too. After one hallway interchange, which was at least twenty meters away from the room I left from, the entire structure changed drastically without any warning whatsoever.

Imagine a desolace (a term used in an area in WoW, which is taken from the word desolate. Yeah, you can imagine how friendly that place must be) right outside a blooming forest; did that make sense? And I thought walking out of an oasis and meeting deserts again was weird enough, but the shock from this mansion had a much more of an unwanted, yet significant effect. Firstly, it showed either extreme dedication to Japanese culture, or they could have cared less. Secondly, this could be a drastic division, a physical boundary between Branch and Main Family. And lastly… well… how could this place hold two separate styles of interior design like that? One required concrete, and the other used mainly wood…

And of the best quality, too… This wasn't a righteous home for nothing, indeed.

I was no physicist, no, but I couldn't help but to be a little concerned over the people who lived under this roof. Certainly, the people who lived in the cement structured rooms had a higher chance of survival if a hurricane came by, and the rest, who slept in the extreme frail bedrooms constructed and secured with only wood, would be taking a one horse open sleigh straight to hell. Where would I fit under that chaos? Knowing me, I probably took my leave and fled ages before Mother Nature managed to disperse her wrath upon humanity. If I had a special someone perhaps that would seem fairly selfish, yes, but fortunately for me I did not have a single soul to worry about besides myself –and Anthris.

As a good citizen of Konoha, morally speaking, I should be reporting anything hazardous or issues worth worrying to the Hokage to ensure safety amongst the inhabitants. Besides, it could bring unity, in theory, and we could befriend. That was only theoretically speaking, of course, since no one could depend and rely everything on theories alone. If we justified outcomes by theory alone, then I dared to say that communism works. Anyhow, if I were to give my concerns to Tsunade regarding the Hyuugas, perhaps the Hokage would be much happier with my honesty and sympathy. No matter how often I thought about it, the Hyuuga family was noble, this word was getting a bit too loosely used, and each one of their survival played a role considerably greater than any commoner –I, sadly to say, was put in a class even lower than a peon. In addition, due to the fact that I corrupted a small, but considerate, number of children three weeks ago, Konoha could not afford to have more of their future shinobis to be ruthlessly sacrificed.

Oh, Tsunade worried too much. I was sure that their sacrifices were not in vain despite that they are still alive and breathing. The rewards would bear fruit –with more sacrifice.

"Aren't you going to go with Naruto-kun, Rika-san?" asked Hinata, not exactly too delighted with Rika's presence in this room. Hinata obviously made no obvious note of it, and therefore she put up a fake smile that could have convinced anyone.

"Your father didn't ask for me to show up," replied my gorgeous friend with a kind smile. "I don't think that I should go. May I stay here and wait for Naruto to come back?"

"I am sure that Father wouldn't mind if you went also."

"In normal circumstances," Rika continued in a neutral voice that signaled no hostility or jealousy –yet. "I would have followed, yes. But this is a noble house, isn't it? And if I remember correctly, your father is the head leader. I can't just do whatever I want in here compared to the outside."

"You really follow the rules well," Hinata commented with objectivity that caused Rika to be confused because there was no hint that Hinata was insulting or complimenting her.

"It's my first time in a household like this," Rika said back, probably guessing that Hinata just tried to insult her earlier. "I don't want to give off the wrong impression to the others in here."

"This is your first time?" Hinata stood and opened the drawer adjacent to the bed and took out a sitting cushion before passing it to Rika. She was surprised that Rika, Hanabi, and I were sitting on the floor when Hanabi clearly knew that they had other pillows in this room. At least Hinata didn't do a bad job at being a good host –not even Neji had the slightest idea how to be serving others when Tenten came over for a visit. Surprisingly, having a genius placed in different roles could make them look like idiots. "Don't you have any clans at wherever you live?"

"My hometown isn't that prestigious enough to have families like that. If there were, naturally they would choose to live here since Konoha is the Fire Country's capital. All the federal legislations and such are being held here; I suppose that is why this is a good strategic spot for ninja clans to develop here. Naruto told me that all of the Fire Country's shinobis are produced here, isn't that right?"

Hinata brought her knees to her chin as she tilted her head towards Rika's direction. "I think it's more of a disadvantage…"

"It is?" Rika's lack of knowledge of the shinobi world was evident at this point. Hinata couldn't blame her though, because Rika was only a chef in a town that not even she had heard of. The Hyuugas were a very knowledgeable, reliable, informative type of people. Their intention was not to brag; instead it was to protect themselves against the outside. Lacking in intelligence brought great jeopardy. Truth be told, having the Uchiha clan was a mistake out of negligence and ignorance from a special someone in the history books. Sex, pleasure, the temptation of lust from a Hyuuga ancestor led to the result of the Sharingan, and perhaps that was why most Hyuuga members view the Uchihas with passionate despise like how most villagers saw me with hate. "What makes you say that?"

"Like you said, this is the only place to produce Konoha's shinobis. And that means all of our power and abilities rests in this town alone. Konoha draws attention, as if it is telling every other country to come and attack us because everyone is gathered in one place. You heard the saying 'kill two birds in one stone', right? In this case, it's killing everyone with one stone. Instead of having the trouble to hunt each strong clan or specific individual, they could just invade Konoha and deal with everyone at once. I personally don't think that is smart, Rika-san,"

Rika had her own philosophies though. "But if everyone is here, then Konoha has all the different strengths to defend itself, right?"

From a 21st century person's point of view, it was more than idiotic to assemble the critical people in one location for the predators to ambush. If technology came into play, destroying Konoha was child's play. I wasn't referring to rifles or shotguns (our ninja capabilities clearly surpassed a weapon like that) but an Area of Effect (AoE) bomb. In short, I was concerned over nuclear explosives. Shoot one of those above our skies, and once it reached ground zero… not even someone as strong as Tsunade, or a shield as defensive as Kaiten could defend against the shockwave. There was no possible way for anyone to survive. One bomb equaled to one threat gone. Easy, wasn't it? No shinobi skills required… practically anyone could do it!

"We lack the numbers," Hinata answered sadly. "Even though we do have a lot of shinobis, what good is it if our population continues to grow and new towns are built? Not that I have a problem with population growth, but new towns meant more shinobis are needed to be sent there for protection to keep things in order. If we continue to send off men like that, Konoha would not have anyone left. The town needs more than it produces. We are actually in a really tight situation, believe it or not."

Oblivious to Hinata, Rika happened to be a very positive soul –most of the time anyway. Seeing Hinata's pain, my violet haired girlfriend (friend that happened to be a girl, thank you) tried to cheer the heiress up. "Well, Naruto did tell me that Konoha is filled with an endless amount of young, promising, full spirited shinobis," That was a lie and she knew it. "He said that he saw plenty of talented ones during his days as an academy student. There shouldn't be a need to worry."

Hinata grinned for no apparent reason. For starters, she knew Rika was looking on the brighter side of things. However, as respectful as that might be, Hinata was more shocked that I actually gave praise or words of optimistic remark. Complimenting the typical Konoha villagers did not seem right if those words came from me. Hinata, surprisingly, didn't even realize how quickly she expected my negativity when she had been arguing that I was still a kind soul before she met Rika. "In theory, that is true. But that would only work if someone didn't mess up the kids' minds and turned them into dangerous, rampaging zealots who obey no one but the authority."

At this point, Rika was plainly outraged. "What? Who? Who would do such a thing? That is terrible!"

"Who?" Hinata questioned back with malice, in which nearly got Rika to recoil in fear. "Care to guess, Rika-chan?"

My friend knew that 'chan' was drenched with sarcasm. Still, Rika dismissed it absentmindedly. "No, I don't know, Hinata-san."

The Hyuuga hime laughed, but not a good-hearted laugh at all. "That moron would be Uzumaki Naruto."

Instead of an explosive respond, which Hinata estimated, Rika's anger disappeared in an instant and a small grin was formed. "Oh," Hinata failed to catch any disappointment in that tone. Wasn't Rika at least a little crossed? Couldn't she show some anger? Why did she sound… happy?

"Ano… Rika-san…"

Consider how I was able to transform the tranquil Sawada Rika, who had a soul whiter than snow, into the modest free, lustful woman who had no shame whatsoever to show her needs, manipulating kids was definitely child's play. From a girl who loved affection from hugs and kisses, she was now, as she said, a woman with very womanly feelings. She made it sound so legitimately correct, too. Why couldn't she just say, "I want orgasms, and lots of it"? I meant, that WAS honesty! Despite how immodest she was, I suppose Rika still had some skills in hiding herself.

"What?"

"Why aren't you angry?"

"What for, Hinata-san? Oh, you mean creating those zealots? Of course not, silly girl." Rika waved it off casually and free-spiritedly. "I am actually impressed."

Hinata's eyebrow then twitched. "Impressed?" She had to repeat the word at least once to hear it correctly. When the two girls were sitting no further than six feet from another, there shouldn't be any difficulty at hearing each other.

"He's still so good at it. No wonder he is the best."

Those words did not make any sense to Hinata's ears. Her head refused to register what she just heard. Actually, she couldn't fit the pieces together. Here she was ballistic about how I objected her opinions during the time I trained the kids to earn their spot at the academy and how my actions caused one of the most serious dilemmas ever written in history, and then there was Sawada Rika laughing and congratulating me for this tragedy that had befallen on Konoha. What the hell did Rika mean I was still so good at it, Hinata thought, what was this 'it' Rika was referring to?

"What do you mean?" Hinata could only ask and do nothing else. For once, she was lost completely.

"At changing people, Naruto is excellent at changing people,"

"Yes," Hinata agreed with delightful passion. Her lavender eyes sparkled with admiration as she spoke, "Naruto-kun is very good at helping people, too. His words are endless encouragement, he makes people realize how good life really is if we reach for it, and although he doesn't look like it… he has concern over everyone. He is very selfless…"

To Hinata's disbelief, Rika literally rolled on the floor laughing. The Hyuuga girl felt insulted. She clearly noticed that Rika was not laughing out of good nature; she was laughing at her words as if they were as ridiculous as when George Bush said, "I think we can all agree that the past is over" Hinata was not just humiliated, she was outraged. How could she be shamed at her own home? "Encouragement? Concern for everyone? Life is good? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should really do standup comedies, Hinata-san. You are a natural! Life is good… HAHAHAHAHA, I haven't laughed like that in ages!"

Hinata clenched her fists, desperately attempting to release any anger she still had from within. She thought tightening it might do some good, but it wasn't showing progress when her rage continued to build up while she could almost felt her hand bleeding from her nails digging in further and further as her strength continued to increase. She didn't know why she was this angry. She couldn't comprehend the situation at all –even if she was sound. Everything agitated her, as if this world was crumbling down beyond her control. "Rika-san…" Hinata gasped, trying to be calm and stable, "I think it would be wise if you watch what you say…" She took another deep breath for reassurance, "You might upset some people… especially those who don't share the same opinions as you…"

"Gomen-ne, gomen-ne," apologized Rika, still had a great smile on her face from her laughter. The Hyuuga princess, of course, did not find it persuasive by the slightest. "You have to admit though. Whatever you just said just now was funny."

That drew the line. Hinata found no reason to be timid, considerate, and most importantly, polite. In her perspective, Rika was her love rival who she must defeat in order to have me all to herself. Sakura and Ino's rivalry for Sasuke was a joke compared to what Hinata was about to do. "I don't seem to get what part was amusing. I don't understand why you would think such hopeful things that Naruto-kun would say is blasphemy or something you would find entertainment out of. Why do you make fun of something like that? Is it funny? Do you seek enjoyment in other people's sufferings?"

"Do you see me as a sadist?"

"I am afraid you have given me no choice,"

"Well, I am not,"

"It's hard for me to believe,"

"I am sorry then,"

"I agreed with you by saying that Naruto-kun is the best at changing people… so why did you laugh like you did?"

Rika grinned for the millionth time today. This time, she did it knowingly. "I was laughing at the reasons you gave. Naruto changes people, yes, of course he does, but please don't be ignorant. He brings the darkest sides of everyone out after one counseling session –provided if you have the mentality to accept the facts."

"No way… Y-y-y-you're lying!"

"You insult me, Hinata-san," Rika said, faking her emotional pain in the same manner I would have preferred. "Do you think I will speak false information on our very first conversation? Besides, this is Naruto we are talking about –I wouldn't say anything that is a lie. You look so strong though, Hinata-san, I thought you would be reasonable enough to accept the facts. You disappoint me."

"I don't see what there is to accept," Hinata immediately objected. "Not when everything that you said was a lie."

"I don't lie,"

"I don't believe you."

"Let me ask you then," Rika switched the topic slightly to a more stable ground. If they continued on wherever they were on before, there might be some deaths in the end. "How much do you know Naruto? How confident are you?"

Finally, Hinata was starting to back down. The prior confidence and strength she rarely managed to summon was running an all time low. With just one question the seed of doubt did more damage than Hinata first anticipated. She cursed and scolded in her head, yelling and screaming about how she needed to zap Rika back with powerful remarks, but nothing came out. This was not the time to be speechless! Despite that she might not have the wisest words to counter Rika, that didn't mean Hinata should just sit still as if she suffered from a Chidori to her heart. Luckily, even though she realized that she no longer stood on the upper hand nor on the line of stalemate, she was thankful that Rika did not trample in any further. However, that caused another question to surface; why didn't Rika continue her aggression? Nevertheless, this was not the appropriate moment to ponder about it. Taking a breath, Hinata gathered all the confidence she had left to respond. "Well… I have to say that Naruto-kun changed a lot… Some of his old attributes are still here… but coated with a major influence from his… new self. I don't know what I am saying… but the Naruto I know now worries me. He's reckless and careless, but the outcome does not reflect his actions. He's very direct and unfeeling, and yet he makes Hanabi-chan and I feel like the luckiest girls in Konoha. He is a man of… I don't know… contradictions?"

Rika smiled satisfyingly. This was the answer she had been searching for. "You are right," she said, which caused Hinata to look up quickly with wide eyes, "That is who Naruto is. He is a person who cannot live without lies and hypocrisy. Finally, we are getting somewhere."

"What do you mean?" Hinata interrogated dumbly and confusedly.

"I only guessed that you wouldn't understand," sighed Rika, readjusting her rear on the cushion to find a better spot. This was a good opportunity for the Hyuuga girl to have a short, but critical, examination. Since it was short, as mentioned, Hinata could not make out a lot with only a two second time limit, but she was definitely wondering if that beautiful violet haired, bright skinned (for an Asian) girl before her ever had the chance of having me in bed. The answer to that inquiry, although she did not say it out loud, was clearly a yes, or I couldn't possibly know what quickly turned Rika on. If my memory was in tact, then panties soaked in love juice was an effective method, for it was a pleasantly distinct urge for her to go over the edge. I loved Rika's reasons for desiring an orgasm. Sometimes it was out of need, others were motivated by lust, there were times she wanted to tease, and lastly because she loved me wholeheartedly. Rika found panties to be contradicting, and therefore she had a passion to 'defy' their purpose, so to speak. What a wicked passion… and she was so dirty doing it, too. "If panties were made to 'protect'," she said to me one day when the two of us were enjoying a delightful scenery on the plateau, "Then why are they so easy to penetrate? Why are they so stained so effortlessly? When it reeks of arousal, it gives people more of a reason to attack it like it's a noticeable moving target. They break, too, when we want it to keep it in tact with good intentions. These things are useless! It does the opposite of what is intended! I will not stand by and let this slide!"

I was a good listener and watcher, and so I observed her for a brief moment to see what she was going to do about this outrageous outrage she came up with. I personally found it to be a waste of my time. Panties, well, at least the panties that she wore, were undoubtedly made by perverts. Of course they would break easily; because the enlightenment of their fragility aroused typical men. The sole reason why those things stained so quickly was because perverts like Jiraiya and Kakashi loved to see wetness of any kind; it was a feast for the eyes. In fact, I believed that the fabric was designed in a way that the wetness covered more areas than it seemed, thus, to further the arousal of those who laid their eyes upon it. With this in mind, I was wondering what Rika could possibly be furious about.

Seconds later, I discovered that she only wanted me to touch her. Rika pouted through the whole conversation because I was, as she accused, too stupid to understand the subtlety of a girl. And once I gave my apologies and 'warmed her up', her lips formed that natural, loving, charming smile I cherished ever so much. The instant my fingers made contact with her panty crotch I was faced with incredible wetness, as if I just washed my hand over a lake. Her formerly white panties no longer could go back to what they were, since anything stained terribly on white. As a bonus, I could faintly see her maturing womanhood before me thanks to her honey's work. I was amazed. How she got this aroused and drenched was way beyond me. She didn't even climax yet but my eyes were convinced that she must have came more than once by now. If she reached this amount of wetness at the teasing stage… what would the results be when she went over the edge? An explosion, or perhaps a rushing fountain, or it might even be a torrential wave… I had to find out; I couldn't continue living if I missed this chance!

And then I kissed her deeply, and showed not an ounce of fervor.

That night was magical, indeed. If I was to die right there and then, I would not have minded, since I finally had a promising share of unreal riches –of severe dampness. The details, unfortunately, could not be shared unless someone bribed me.

"Don't say that… I do care about Naruto-kun," continued Hinata, who was still eager to have this conversation.

"If you really do care, then I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to give some tidbits," suggested my partner suddenly and sincerely, "Hey, consider it as something from my two cents. I'm kind enough to share what I know. But you have to believe everything that is about to come out of my mouth. No matter how ridiculous or outrageous it sounds, I promise you that my words are speaking nothing but the truth."

Hinata did trust Rika, not based on her beauty but her sincerity and solemnity on this subject. However, she still had her doubts that needed to be cleared. "But… why doesn't Naruto-kun tell me himself? Why does he need you to tell me?"

"Naruto didn't ask me to do anything. I am doing this voluntarily. Besides, it's not like that guy has the guts to tell you anyway. I know him. He will just procrastinate and procrastinate until he forgets about it, or worse he makes his lies into reality and escape from it forever. I think it is best for you to know what I have to say. I'll warn you, it's not the most prettiest thing. Are you ready, Hinata-san?"

"I suppose that I am ready for anything…"

"Good. If you have any snacks that you like, you better get them now –and also go to the bathroom beforehand because I don't want to stop midway."

Something told me this would be a long conversation. Good time to bond, yes, but at whose expense?

**_(Meanwhile)_**

It felt like months of walking before we reached the designated door that gave access to the designated room, in which looked like every other door I passed by. In reality, it had been six minutes, but these six minutes were enough to drive anyone crazy. And if Hiashi was not behind this door we stopped at, well… I couldn't guarantee Mizuki-chan's safety. I had quite an urge to kill someone, as if my calcium, or protein, or whatever was getting a tad too low for my liking.

"Here we go, Uzumaki-sama," said Mizuki cheerfully as we stood outside in the hallway.

"Naruto is fine," I corrected kindly with my infernal rage well hidden from her. "I am not too used to being referred to with such formality and respect,"

"Sure, Naruto-san," I chuckled at her way of addressing me. It must have been hard to break old habits. "Hiashi-sama is just behind this room. And if you don't mind-" She did not finish her sentence and had her hands patting my hips and soon moving upward. Of course I found this very unusual, but I showed no anger when I noticed no sexual advances behind it.

"What are you doing?"

"I am sorry, but it's a rule that any guests who meet with Hiashi-sama must be weapon-free. I am sorry for not telling you ahead of time." I nodded in understanding as she checked my legs, and lastly my arms and neck. All she managed to confiscate were my three weapon pouches and kunai holster equipped on my leg in the end. "Well, you are free to go in."

Despite the permission, I just smiled at her. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? I did the inspection and I found nothing on you. You may go in now."

My eyes looked right into her black orbs with smite. The kind expression I made earlier changed into a conniving one, in which made Mizuki panic but she didn't dare to make a sound. "If I was really an assassin, Hiashi-sama would have been killed," I told her as I reached my hand into my jacket. "You have failed to find my dual daggers." I swiped a pair of short weapons out and dropped it to the ground before they made a clashing sound.

My daggers weren't the last of my arsenal. Following the daggers, I brought out my TH (Two-Handed) sword, my five-foot long glaive, unlicensed (meaning illegally dangerous) explosive tags, dual-wielding axes, dual-wielding swords, a full set of half-dozen-all-purpose knives, an one-handed assault rifle with thorium-made piercing bullets, an extreme reinforced bow which could be doubled as a shield with its thorium pointed arrows, smoke bombs, flash scrolls, high explosive scrolls, poison gas scrolls, frost-traps, explosive traps, and finally some lengthy chains for random ensnaring purposes. Mizuki stared at me with lusty eyes, marveling at the fact how I was able to hide them all upon myself. That rifle especially. The only thing I was not able to give her was my army knife, which required my chakra in order to activate on my right wrist.

"I think this is all of it," I said, searching my body if I missed out anything. "Oh, and if it's too much for you to carry, you might want to call another person to help you. And, yes, watch out for the sharp points so you won't accidentally pierce yourself."

"Th-thank you for your concern…" whispered Mizuki as she bowed respectfully. "You may go in now, Naruto-san."

"You are welcome. And thank you,"

And at last I opened the door to await my destiny. As expected, there was only one person beside myself in that room. I assumed that man sitting in the middle at the far end was Hyuuga Hiashi. He reminded me of Hinata… well, of course, this man was her father!

Years of being a successful heir of a noble household gave Hiashi a quiet air of authority. Being someone of his class also gave an impression of respect out of fear. I cared nothing of that sort –surprisingly enough. There was a quality of sincerity about this man that demanded respect; not the professional kind of sincerity of a professional good heir; it was the integrity of a man who has every aspect of life which was important to him under his perfect control. This intimidated me to a degree, and I thought twice to be little diffident in my reply –if he ever asked me anything.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto," said the Hyuuga heir. I immediately scanned his bloodline-inherited eyes and found it fairly surprising that it held no hostility whatsoever. It almost looked like that he was welcoming me. Perhaps he was one of those kind people that I rarely found in Konoha. Then again, most of my treasured ones did come from this family. "Please, take a seat anywhere you want."

"I take it that you are Hyuuga Hiashi," I replied with moderate friendliness before I picked a cushion that was fairly close, but not near enough to have him picture me as a suck. What sort of impression would I set if I sat far away, or vise-versa?

"Indeed I am. Naruto-kun, do you know why I have called you here so suddenly? I do apologize for my selfishness. Perchance you were having a friendly discussion with my elder daughter at that time? I do ask for your forgiveness if my invitation became an intrusion."

"Oh, no, in fact, you saved me."

"Saved you?" Hiashi had no idea what I was saying, and with a good cause. What other place was safer than a noble home?

"I mean, you didn't do anything wrong, don't beat yourself up," I corrected with haste; hopefully I didn't sound too alarmed. "And no, I actually do not know why I am summoned here. It would be wonderful if you elaborate your motives for a simple man like me."

"I'll get to the point then. I want to thank you personally for what you have done."

I blinked **_after_** I recoiled. "Pardon me? What did I do?"

"For taking care of my daughter,"

"Which one are you referring to?"

"Hanabi," he said, taking a cup of tea and raised it to his lips. "It has been a very troublesome week, and our bond was breaking everyday when I refused to buy her that puppy every time she asked for. Hanabi is very persistent at her passion, I know, and that was why she tried and tried, hoping to convince the opposition into giving in. And just now she came in and told me that she no longer wished for that pet. Once I asked who managed to convince her, she told me it was ni-chan, which is you, I presumed. I really had to thank you personally for restoring our family bond. Let me ask you this, are you close with Hanabi?"

"It's not in my position to say this…" I said, watching Hiashi with some doubt. Clearly, the respect I first had for him vanished once I caught plenty of problems in one speech alone. Before I answered his questions, there were some things I wanted to know. "But I wanted to know why you didn't buy her a puppy when she obviously wanted that more than anything else at the moment? I mean, it's only understandable that Hanabi would get jealous over her sister who has a pet of her own and she isn't allowed to have one. It's unfair, so to speak."

Hiashi had a good, mature, masculine laugh. "You are a very direct person, Naruto-kun. Keep this to yourself, but I am not really a dog person. The Hyuuga household has been free from dogs for generation after generation, and I don't intend to break such a tradition. It does get loud with a dog, after all, and in a home like this you have to admit that it does not look very suitable."

Another dog hater –I could relate to this man easier than I thought.

"I guess," I agreed slowly, "But allow me to ask you another question. Why didn't you settle your own parental problem? Why didn't you take the initiative? You are the father, and not I. As a father, whether you are strict or gentle, it's your responsibility to know your family. I apologize if I sound preachy, but I do believe that as a father it is your job to maintain the strong trusting bond between your children. I mean, doesn't marriage follow the same principle? Commitment, trust, bond, faithfulness, it's the same with your daughters."

"From my viewpoint, it does appear that you are very familiar with my daughters. Your words hold some confidence, yes, as though you are saying that you know them more than I do."

Realizing what he just said, I bowed my head in shame. "Gomen, Hyuuga-sama… I didn't mean it that way. Please forgive my selfish remarks; I had no intention to wound your pride or plant seeds of doubt towards your relationship with your beloved daughters. If you found it offensive, then I will remain silent until I am told."

Hiashi laughed, showing his perfectly white teeth. I expected that from someone like him. "Don't get me wrong, Naruto-kun, I found no offense in what you said. In truth, I have been spending a great deal of my time on family laws with other elders that I believe my relationship with my daughters has grown scarce. Ever since Hanabi earned a place in the academy, I haven't been training her as frequently as I used to. Nowadays, Hinata does her best to aid her sister in mastering our arts, where as Hinata takes apprenticeship under Neji's wing. I do feel guilty for not being of help."

"I suppose that can't be helped…" I really said it for the sake of making Hiashi feel better. Usually, I gave no impact to this sort of conversation even if the person seriously could have used my support.

"You are very understanding, Naruto-kun,"

"You're giving me too much credit. I am afraid that I can't stay long, and so I will accept your gratefulness with kindness. You are very welcome for inviting me to have this talk. It was a pleasure." I stood up to take my leave, but the Hyuuga heir gave a look as a command for me to sit down. My throat went dry. At this very moment, I understood how it felt like to be under a superiority of a noble heir, and it surely was not the most pleasant thing to encounter. I wisely did as told, but what more could be said between us. He was a responsible heir, not the greatest father, but still a respectful guy nonetheless. Did he want more of my compliments? No, was he coming on to me? Oh, why was it always me? "What seems to be the matter?" I continued, eyeing him carefully.

"I would like to ask a favour," he finally said after an awkward five-second silence. I was about to speak up if no progress was made. If all he wanted was a favour, he didn't need to give such a commanding gesture.

"Ask ahead," I stated, not even thinking of the outcomes. I wanted to slap myself, yet I gained enough self-control to prevent my hand from attacking my face.

"Would it be too much trouble if you come over more often for Hanabi's sake?" That was certainly one demand I was never expecting to hear. I thought Hiashi was jealous of my attachments to Hinata and Hanabi and wanted no rivals to compete with their love. I did not mean romantic love, no, but fatherly love. I had no family, so what would I know? Thoughts popped into my head at Mach5 speed. I had dozens of responses that contained varieties of different emotions such as anger, disbelief, delight, queerness, but I failed to be decisive. Due to my unfamiliarity with Hiashi, I started to become too careful in my answers and sooner or later I was engaged in another war.

To reach a compromise, I merely said, "What?" and I stared.

"Is it a problem if you come to see Hanabi more often?"

"Why me?" I could kill myself! That one was solely retarded. I just shattered any good impressions I created earlier out of stupidity… talk about discouragement.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, what is the need? Is Hanabi suffering from any troubles?"

"For ten years now, actually. Don't tell Hanabi that I told you this, but if you have noticed… she doesn't have many friends. Kids her age are afraid of her. Her social status and a Hyuuga, her attitude, her thinking… The children were afraid of it and backed off in an act of self-defense –emotionally, of course. People just expect something out of her, not academic success or anything, but a distinct type of reaction if a certain situation presents itself to her. Hanabi rarely 'hangs out', so to speak, with the children her age because, well, I think no one ever invited her. She comes home early most of the time. I remember Hinata didn't come back that early, and so I found it strange how Hanabi could be back home only fifteen minutes after class."

During my darkest hours, at least I had 'friends', so to speak. The adults might have despised my existence, but Shikamaru and the others were luckily ignorant of that fact, not now of course, and thus I was at least a human in their eyes. That had its satisfactions; it had minimal effects for temporary healing. I was taught that having something, regardless of amount, was always better than nothing, and the last thing I should do is complain over that wealth when there were people out there who had no kindness to rely on. I accepted that fact bitterly. What could they possibly understand anyway? They weren't hated like me. No one could ever understand my pain. Sympathy was for the weak, and pity was inexcusable. For someone who had poor family background, hated, cursed with an evil curse, it was a miracle to have friends. Hanabi, however, despite her unbelievable status that I could wish in my dreams and nowhere else, faced a fate that should have only been given to me. I pictured myself as a strong male who could endure anything, but broke down during isolation, and there wasn't a single obstacle in this world that I could not deal with when I survived through trials of deep, long-lasting hatred. For the promising Hanabi, isolation might be too difficult of a task to accept.

It was easy to understand, actually. When Hinata was undergoing jealousy for her sister, Hanabi must have been deadly envious over Hinata's successes as well. Both of them had very good poker faces, I didn't even manage to realize this fact until Hiashi involuntarily gave a small hint. And I thought I had it tough… what a marvelous display of ignorance that was… Nevertheless, this gave me a motivation to be more dedicated to Hanabi and Hinata.

"Yes, I suppose that does sound kind of… unnatural…"

"I believe Hanabi's self-confidence is being tempered with when she is face to face with her peers,"

"That's obvious. She has no knowledge of approaching them because she never learned how to. Well, that's at least what my interpretation of the whole ordeal is. Not trying to sound mean or anything in particular… And how does your proposal earlier supposed to help Hanabi? If you are suggesting me to teach, well, Hinata kind of destroyed my hopes by saying that I suck at it –a lot." I believed I was being too direct, too familiar with this man although I only met him for ten minutes. I was making too many noticeable mistakes; this was very unusual of me to do. Before I stepped on the fine lines of meeting misery, I better smarten up.

"Oh, Hinata is a very kind soul," said the Hyuuga heir, "I am sure she had no mean intentions. She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

He really had no idea the dangers his elder daughter could produce, didn't he? From what I could gather Hiashi strongly believed that Hinata was a shy, heavenly angel of pure innocence, which could not be defiled with corruption of any kind due to her pure, wonderful nature. Hinata told me once that she knew all about sex at a young age… Did Hiashi seriously believe that Hinata kept that mentality in mind to the degree where she dedicated herself to not fall into the temptations of obtaining further knowledge? Just because lust was a sin (at least from some people's stand point) did that stop Hinata from wanting to know more? That dangerous seed itself caused curiosity. Not even I was able to escape its entangling binds after I took one step. And thus, I safely assumed Hinata shared a path that was not so contrary to mine. As much as I hated to admit it, Hinata was a woman with very womanly feelings, and also someone who was willing to give up her virginity to the man she loved if her lover was eager to take her. I felt depressed just thinking about it. Hiashi was too optimistic, too naïve, towards the whole ordeal. Instead of manifesting something hopeful… he created a monster with a divine exterior.

This was an art in my eyes. It was disgusting, yes, but I couldn't help myself to turn away.

If I had a father, would we have a stranger to stranger relationship similar to Hinata? If that was what it felt to have a family, it made solitude a reflection of ideal paradise. "Oh, she said what she said. She was very serious about it, too. I should not 'teach', so to speak, again."

"I cannot ask of you to be a mentor, Naruto-kun, just a friend. A good friend, a buddy that she could rely on. Now that I think about it, maybe that is the reason she wanted a pet in the first place. Perchance she wanted a pet to share her sorrows with, but she realized that what she really wants is… you know… a friend. She wants you to be that friend."

I was touched but made no obvious note of it. It felt wonderful to be a significance in someone else's life. No one deserved to have a life as fucked up as mine, and for a splendid girl like Hanabi it definitely should not be happening. Not knowing what sort of enthusiasm I had when I had agreed to his terms, I felt myself stepping into a quicksand of commitment and devotion. To be honest, accepting the proposal was fine, but my behaviour reflected the future performance I am expected to give. With that said, poor effort was not acceptable at any cost.

There was no meaning for me to stay, and so I stood and bid my farewell. I opened the slide door, which was my key ticket out of this room with a full aura of solemnity, and stepped out at long last. As I looked on the left, I was shocked that the weapons I gave to Mizuki earlier were on the ground, but they weren't unattended. Hanabi was present, fascinated at the various forms of armaments that she had never witnessed before with her gorgeous bloodline eyes. I found her adorable crouching with curiosity, and her tiny frame only complimented her cuteness in more ways than one.

"Oi," I called, faking my annoyance with my palm on my forehead, "What are you doing, Hanabi?"

"Ah, Naruto-ni-chan!" she exclaimed out of surprise before she timidly stepped away from my weapons, "Gomen-ne, gomen-ne, I wasn't touching them… I hope you're not mad…"

I approached the little girl and picked her up from under her arms. Her face immediately coated with pink, and her embarrassed expression from earlier transformed instantly into the happy one I loved. Without warning, she quickly embraced me with her head on my chest. She seemed to like it there, and I just couldn't summon up the strength to object her intrusion. "Hey, aren't you being affectionate today,"

"Are you mad?"

"Oh, no, of course not. What, does Hanabi-chan like things like that?"

"I think they are beautifully made. Such elegance, beauty, artistic talent… I can't believe those are yours. What did you do to make them so shiny and sparkly? Oh, and how come they are all black? Is it a special dye?"

If she was having interest of how I forged such weapons, then perhaps I could share my little secret. To be honest, other than the scrolls, were all made myself –with Anthris' help, of course. Thorium… in the 21st century, it was a rare metallic element used as a fuel in specific nuclear reactors, but in my case the thorium I created was under the books of demon chemistry. Needless to say, the creation itself was from another chain of elements. Demonic thorium clearly contained demonic energies, and what way was best to obtain such power? Our blood was the answer. Demonic blood was only a reagent, and the metal that was required was actually a rich supply of vanadium, which was used to make vanadium steel, a durable, dense, and powerfully resilient alloy. Resilience was fairly useless, unfortunately, but that proved useful if the weapon was under serious damage. In order to form demonic thorium I dropped a several drops of my blood during the steel's smelting stage, and in a matter of minutes the white-silver alloy vanquished itself from its previous holy colour and replaced with a very unholy, yet spectacular, coat of darkness.

Having this additional touch was crucial. Demonic blood fused with any metal, I remembered, offered resistance against certain types of jutsus. The resistance, sadly enough, was completely influenced by my demon master, in which was based on her primary attribute. In spite her appearance with dark green hair, Anthris' strength was in fire magic and shadow magic. In short, I was somewhat immune to jutsus of that type. Yeah, Sasuke would have to think twice before he unleashed his "Dragon Fire No Jutsu" or "Big Bang no Jutsu" at my face. I liked that advantage. I seriously wanted to have a dance when I see his priceless face. But if he aimed at my genitals… I would wish that he killed me with that blast because I could not bare myself to see him dancing over me. As I was saying, not only did the demonic thorium give high resistance, it was light, yet it the changed the weight but it increased the density and toughness. Furthermore, this corruptive alloy reflected chakra with exceptional results. In short, I could use genjutsu or ninjutsu with the weapons, or perhaps the weapon contained a new orginal jutsu if I ever found enough additional unique materials to make one. Dense, strong, and light… it was the perfect alloy for forging weapons and made ideally for an assassin.

Other demons, like Gaara, could enhance elements with various different resistance, and even signature attacks once it was made into something useful. I wondered if he figured that out yet. If my blades had counters against nature type techniques, it could be an advantage that was too good to ignore.

"You like them don't you, Hanabi-chan?" I teased as I poked her cheek. She giggled loudly like a child would.

"Do you like the colour black, ni-chan?"

"I like it very much,"

"If you don't mind… I really love your knives… their handling is so much better than regular kunais,"

"You really think so?"

"They are really light, as if I am holding a feather,"

"I'll ignore your exaggeration," I said with a smile and then kissed her forehead. Once more, she blushed up nicely. "What, does Hanabi want a pair?"

"Can you give me a set?" she excitedly hoped. I nodded in agreement. I knew I was going to be rewarded with something sweet, like a kiss on the cheek, for instance. Instead, my lips were attacked by Hanabi's lovingly. No tongues intervened, no, but I never would have expected a bold move to be made at that level. She was only a little girl, since when did she learn to be so brave and affectionate? Was this Hinata's doing? Did Hanabi want to imitate Hinata? Wait, did Hanabi manage to peek on Hinata and I before, and I was referring to those times where Hinata secretly gave me kisses and I showed not even an ounce of retribution or resistance.

"Hanabi…" I murmured, totally bewildered and speechless.

"I am sorry…" she admitted apologetically, "I got too happy…" My intuitions told me that she had no intention of sexual advance. I trusted Hanabi, and not like I did not trust Hinata, but something always told me her words had double meanings. There wasn't a moment where I didn't think twice… or trice even. "Did you not want a kiss but a hug? I just thought I should have showed my gratitude… if it's okay with you, ni-chan…"

"I don't mind," I said, "I'll give you a hug." And I embraced her carefully, but the reaction she gave shocked me. Was she holding me a little too closely? I dismissed it as nothing; since I presumed her extreme affectionate behaviour was empowered from her glee. People went over the usual boundaries sometimes when our emotions were high, and for a little girl who did not know better I couldn't start accusing her to be stepping over the lines that recklessly.

"I love Naruto-ni-chan," I heard her whimpered pleasingly. Again, I pretended that I didn't hear that and rubbed her back, hoping to sooth her.

"Yes, yes, I know. Hanabi, do you know any place that sells… rocks?"

"Rocks? You can pick them up from the ground in the forests outside of town. You can even find them on some of the roads in this village. Why do you need to buy them when you don't even need to spend a cent?"

It was no stun to see her failing to understand what I was trying to get at. "I am not looking for ordinary rocks. Minerals, Hanabi, elements, they are special rocks that weapon makers need to use in order to make the weapon. They are the ingredients, so to speak. So, do you know which place sells them? I need them to make your pair of dual-wielding daggers."

"You're making them for me? Oh, thank you so much!" This little girl didn't know her own strength. No, that wasn't something to blame; it was my fault that my body was this frail and delicate. Nevertheless, I couldn't breathe, and that was all there was to it. Goddamn… my neck nearly snapped. Was my three year limit up already? I must request an extermination mission the next time I met with Tsunade; there was a mandatory urgency to restore my blood for this undead body. Sure, wild animals worked, too, and also simple blood injections, but where was the fun in that when I knew those mindless beasts have no chance whatsoever against any of my techniques? I wanted my victims to suffer and their screams always cured the boredom that was occurring more often than I sought. "Have you tried the trade district of town? They have almost everything there. With any luck, the flea market might have a stand with what you are looking for."

That was helpful enough from a 10-year-old girl. The chances of her even knowing such information, to my standards, was nearly nil but she was a reliable one. Most girls I have met were exceptional in one aspect or the other. In the future, perhaps Hanabi would be one of the best resources I could rely on whenever I was running low on ideas. "That helps a lot. I promise that I will make it for you ASAP. Uzumaki Naruto is a man of his word. I swear it." And I finished it off with a smooth looking smile just to be on the safe side. That charmed Hanabi well, as expected. Maybe I could have start considering my actions, for I didn't want to overdo things to a degree where I could not compensate for my irresponsibility. Hinata was bad news as it was; I didn't want things to grow too complicated with the younger one either. Besides, in my eyes Hanabi was a dear sister I never managed to have. In addition, because she wasn't my biological sister I was wondering if I was doing a fine job at spoiling her rotten. Morally speaking, spoiling a noble heir's daughter was not something a commoner such as myself should be doing. The fact that I was allowed to step into this sanctuary was a blessing itself, the least I could do was to know my place and accept it with no disapproval of any kind.

I spoiled the poor Hyuuga girl… it was an accident… I accidentally did it on purpose…

"Naruto," I heard a voice calling from behind me. This was Rika, I was sure of it. I turned around with Hanabi still in my arms while trying to make a good smile when I saw my friend with Hinata as her escort. "Oh, are we interrupting something."

"No, not at all," I said, somewhat relieved. "What makes you say that?"

"We heard Hanabi's delight from a good distance," said Hinata, smiling an unusually happy smile, "We were wondering if you were having a good time."

"Why, we were,"

I intelligently watched Hinata from three different angles; the intuition, the conscience, and the freeloader, meaning Anthris. My demon master immediately smacked me on the skull, but then she kissed it to make the pain go away. And once three different minds reached a common consensus, I knew something was wrong. I felt that in my bones, and my body's reactions never seemed to play tricks on me. I gave it my best trying to predict what it might be, but my mind was unable to produce the intelligence I desperately required. I was in no mood for it, and forcing my way through just wasn't the key. At a minimum, I noticed Rika and Hinata appeared to be quite friendly to another. Sure, it was not a bad thing to be civil and to be treating others with respect, but I couldn't picture Hinata standing next to Rika calmly as if she was just another normal girl without hesitance or reluctance.

For Hinata, it might not be an impossible task to do. She was a brilliant actor, an thus it was not a complex assignment for her to complete if all she needed to do was make her victim believe that she was their friend –although Hinata wanted to play jump-rope eagerly with their intestines. I, on the other hand, could not simply act all friendly and then bid a farewell without doing anything about it. If I hated someone enough that caused me to itch for their death, well then their first meeting with me shall be their last with no exceptions. Murder was easy –especially when alcohol came to play. Get drunk, laugh merrily with another, hug the person when I suffer from fake-intoxication, activate my assassin's blade on my wrist and let it dig deep into their bodies, they fall down bleeding to death, and I finally walk away safe and sound. That was the friendliest method of annihilation, quiet and quick. If that was too morbid, perhaps I shouldn't share stories where hacking heads off was mandatory. As long as Rika and Hinata weren't killing each other… That was good, right?

I scanned Hinata mainly, and I found myself unease no matter what methods I used trying to relieve my mind. At first, her eyes were filled with passion, but before I knew it the emotion quickly vanished and replaced with a stoic exterior as a cover up. It was almost like she was trying to hold herself from attacking me with her love, in which was fortunate on my part, but what could possibly have ailed her to do such a thing as to stop? I knew Hinata more than she thought I did, and that façade of hers might be able to fool everyone except for me. Truth be told, awareness was mandatory with Hinata around. However, it became extraordinarily serious if Rika was added into the perspective.

Hanabi, seeing her older sister, jumped out of my arms before she ran and leaped into Hinata's. I suddenly missed that warmth that belonged to me alone, but made no sign of complaint.

"Ne, ne, onee-chan," Hanabi called out, hoping to catch her sister's attention.

"What is it, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked sweetly as she kissed her playful sister on the cheek.

"Ni-chan said that he would make me a pair of daggers specialized for me! I am so excited!"

"Oh," the Hyuuga princess replied weakly, as though she expected that I would do something that wonderful for people except for her and only her alone. I couldn't bare myself not to detect that saddened expression, but before I could mention it out loud Hinata already swapped another mask on as if her previous one was never created at all. She definitely started to worry me. Was this all part of another major scheme? "That's nice of him to do that. Did you thank him properly? If you didn't, I can't let Naruto-kun trouble himself for you like that."

"It's not problem. Did you want a set, too, Hinata?" I offered as I took Rika's hand.

"Will it be too hard for you to make something like that for me?"

"What type of weapon do you prefer to use?"

"Do you know how to make… swords?"

"Naruto is a really talented at forging weapons," chimed Rika cheekily, "The knives he gave me for my last birthday are so much better than the ones my restaurants offer. I can't cook anything good with poor equipment."

"Rika… you were using a 6 inch knife as a butcher knife. It's no wonder why it snapped into two when you hacked it right on a pair of ribs." I said a little exasperatedly. "I almost lost my life because of you. The broken piece flew straight into my arm if you recall."

Hinata and Hanabi gasped audibly and sincerely horrified. Shinobis got hurt frequently, that was a fact, but Hinata and Hanabi could not be at ease how a good friend could do something as terrible as wound another friend with a kitchen utensil. Rika only made a pouting face, then a very embarrassed and guilty one when she saw the reaction the Hyuuga sisters gave, in which was clearly disappointment and disbelief above anything else. "Now you made me look bad! It was only the back of the blade, you crybaby!" blamed Rika, sticking out her tongue in a taunt, "I thought assailants like you should get used to pain and such. Besides, you are a man."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called out worriedly, "Are you sure it was the back of the blade?"

"Well, yes it was," I said, "Don't worry about it, Hinata," I dismissed her concern for me casually, "The most important thing is that it didn't affect my ligaments and internal developments, right?" I finished it off with a good smile, in which was something all girls could not resist. Despite that smile never left any impressions with anyone, it served my purpose in more than enough ways. Instead of charming my prey, my goal was to set up an illusion of confidence, make me the oracle of wisdom that everyone could trust and fall upon. Hinata nodded silently in return, and her worry finally vanished once and for all. As an orphan, I was not used to having people concerned over my safety, and perhaps that was why I was such a reckless teammate for Sakura and Sasuke. Still, even if I hated Sasuke, this was something I had to apologize for.

Knowing my weaknesses and faults made me understand Sasuke a little bit more. He told me that he could not grow if he stayed with Konoha folks, and that Orochimaru was the answer he had been praying for all these years. I still strongly disagreed with his logic about that snake, but there was something I could not ignore. Maybe Sasuke was right, maybe it was not possible for him to blossom if he stayed with Konoha, and especially not if I was around. I never wanted to picture myself as the hindrance; I had too much pride and dignity to admit that I was the useless one although I tried so much to improve. But Sasuke was right, how could he possibly grow if my recklessness always got him into trouble? He must have realized that ages before I started to look at this world at a pessimistic angle. Who knew what could have happened if Sasuke was still on my team today, but I guaranteed that his career wouldn't be a happy one when one day my immaturity brought for great misfortune for him. I could not say that his choice to leave Konoha and find a bright future was dishonourable. In fact, I found it as something courageous, worth praising even. However, if he thought Orochimaru was his salvation, then he was the biggest fool I have met.

Perchance if fate had it that we would meet again… I didn't know what to do. My heart told me to forgive him, but my irrational side demanded to kill him. I knew that I would do anything in power to end his wretch life, because my dark side always declared triumph in the end. That was how pathetic Uzumaki Naruto really was… I couldn't defeat my immorality in a fair fight…

"Oh yeah, Naruto," Rika suddenly had a spark of memory.

"Yes?"

"What did you use to make those knives anyway? I always forget to ask you."

"Based on the amount of recklessness and inability to know your own strength, I had to use titanium alloy," The three girls had no clue what I was referring to, and I wasn't even trying to sound mean or be exaggerated. The word titanium never looked more foreign in their eyes. If I was going to explain the chemistry of demonic thorium, I might as well be damned. Instead of wasting my time, I moved on, but not without knowing that the next bit of our conversation would go in one ear and out the other not leaving any impact by the slightest bit. "And for your handle I was thinking about what sort of ingredients or reagents you might use before you hold the handle. In case of corrosion, I used platinum to prevent it."

This word, however, had a different reaction. When titanium was foreign, platinum was something a girl must have knowledge of in the unofficial book of Konoha's accustomed laws for the typical women. Hinata was amazed, genuinely, and she seemed to show much admiration for objects carved, or in my case forged, using it. Rika's reaction was downright obvious where Hinata tried to conceal her feelings. "Platinum!" shrieked Rika with sheer delight, not ever expecting such a rare element was used on her prized weapons. I called it a weapon, but the appropriate term was 'tool'. "No wonder it was so beautiful! They looked like silver, but the shine, the wonderful shine outmatched those of silver! I thought you simply added some trick to make it look pretty, but I can't believe it was platinum! Oh, thank you so much, Naruto!"

Under the state of supreme happiness, women really did not know their own strength. Once they attach to me in a form of embrace, I often dealt with situations where I thought I was going to meet Satan at the lowest cellar of hell at long last.

"Onee-chan," said Hanabi, who was still being carried, "What is platinum? Why is Rika-nee-san so happy?"

Hinata smiled a good sisterly smile, in which made Hanabi cocked her head sideways. "Platinum is a rare metal that is used to make beautiful jewelry," elaborated the Hyuuga heiress sweetly as she took this opportunity to poke Hanabi's round cheeks. "It looks like silver, yes, but the result after is made is clearly more beautiful than the outcomes of those of silver. The necklace I have in my room is made of platinum, too, Hanabi-chan. I think it is really gorgeous. But I am impressed, Naruto-kun,"

"What?" I asked, forcefully freeing myself out of Rika's embrace.

"I thought the only thing hobby you picked up was art. Your talents shock me every time. Would it be too much trouble for you if you made me a pair of swords, Naruto-kun?"

I smiled at her compliment, believing that she had no other meaning than that. "Don't worry about it, Hinata," I said, still smiling sincerely, "It wouldn't be a hassle at all. You can consider it as something to remember me by, or look at it as a really late birthday present. Besides, I could use this time to freshen up my skills. Hope you two wouldn't mind my lack of talent. I am fairly new at it."

"I do not dare to doubt your abilities, Naruto-kun, I know you are an expert,"

"Please, I am no such thing," It did feel good to be praised sometimes. I was surprised that I was taking so much pleasure in it.

She smiled cruelly. "I bet you are an artisan at many other things, too,"

And I just froze. Time itself froze on me, and the only two people who were moving were Hinata and I. I slowly, almost painfully, cocked my head to face her. Although it seemed to Hinata that she had made no impression upon me, she had in fact worried me considerably. That smile told me everything, as though she clearly knew ahead of time what sort of words would have different effects, and damn she was choosing the right ones, too. Simple though this speech appears, it contained many of those quality, fashionable hidden meanings and implications which made Hinata a remarkable, if unrecognized, knowledgeable manipulator.

I had to figure out something –and fast. If I didn't, my action could look too suspicious. However, to my anger and disbelief, I wasn't reacting well. In front of superiors in any fashion, I did not dare to do anything outside my boundaries. Simply put, I humbly gave my respects. To those below my status, I never gave much recognition to their successes or failures because I never seriously gave a damn. Luckily, my actions never went to the extreme where I kicked dirt at their faces. That was low, even for me. To put in short, I feared the people in between, which were my level; not good enough to be considered better, and not yet dumb enough for me to manipulate. It was a constant turmoil, so to speak, since there wasn't a moment that we didn't try to climb over another. In this scenario, Hinata was my rival when it came to intelligence and control, and from what I could gather she was starting to realize her potentials in which caused her development and confidence to increase at an incredible pace that could overpower mine at any second.

I started to lose my grip, and Hinata did not mean to lose any area she claimed. Finally, I spoke. "You flatter me so, Hinata," I laughed, forcefully as I tried to sound convincing. I never felt more powerless. "I am a human, too… there has bound to be things that I am not good at. Please, don't make me sound better than I really am."

"But I am very sure that you have plenty more strong traits than meets the eye," complimented Hinata once again, full of false enthusiasm and delight. Hanabi, however, did not catch such a thing and nodded energetically as if her sister was praising me. Not breaking the actual tension that was happening, I nodded back but not lacking some dread.

What the hell was Hinata trying to get at? Every word was a direct attack despite its simplicity. I have had it… I couldn't think of any other possible routes to fall back on; I had to get out of here; a mandatory temporary retreat. To start the plan's execution, I began with looking at my watch. So far so good, it seemed. "What time is it now?" I deliberately asked as I played my role efficiently and intelligently. "My, oh my, it's already 6:30PM… why Rika still haven't eaten yet. How rude of me to be so forgetful. I think your family will be having your meal shortly, too, and thus, I don't think unexpected guests should cause any more trouble than they already have by merely visiting."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Yeah," chimed in Hanabi, "Our cooks usually fix more during dinner so Neji-ni-san and other shinobis in this household could have lunch the next day. It really wouldn't be a problem if you and Rika-nee-san stayed."

Their offer was very much appreciated, but love was not a luxury I could afford. As far as I was concerned, something was wrong –not on Hanabi's part, of course. "I promised to show Rika how much my cooking skills have improved," I lied, "And you know Uzumaki Naruto never broke promises, just like how I will promise you two that I will make a set of daggers and swords with the best of my ability."

Hinata's guilt in the weapon matter revived itself. She tried to talk me out of it earlier but our topic kept switching around until she momentarily forgot what it was initially. "Ano, Naruto-kun… you really don't have to do that… This is just asking too much…"

"I already said consider it as your late birthday present," I shook it off, practically telling Hinata that her concerns were not unnecessary. Well, they weren't. I saw that she was about to say something, most likely tried to thank me, but I didn't want to hear anything that could sway my decision. Bottom line was that I didn't mind giving Hinata or Hanabi something that they could use on the battlefield. After all, the weapon only grew stronger with each enemy (whether beast, human, or more extreme cases a demon) it slays. "Anyway, Rika and I better be on our way. Farewell."

"Ano, Naruto-kun, promise me this then… C-Can… the two of us spar against another sometime? I would really appreciate it if you promise me…" Her prayers were answered once I gave my recognition with a small nod. Hinata's expression brightened, and yet I wished my eyes did not manage to catch that.

Rika was not going to just stand there and be idle about it. However, before she could even object, the scene (the Hyuuga household) vanished right before her eyes and a brand new, but familiar place, replaced within her vision. She was, indeed, back to my noble apartment.

"Why did you do that?" Rika demanded as she removed her arms from my waist. I didn't realize how cold my body actually felt without her warmth. Suddenly, something else struck me hard. If Rika was holding onto me the whole time while the four of us were talking, why didn't Hinata say anything about it? It was not possible for her not to catch what we did. Besides, we didn't stand in her blind spot; and even if we did she could have easily took a step forward or backward to prevent this problem. In addition, Rika and I weren't that retarded enough to mimic Hinata's movements so we would never be within her vision. With that said, it was ridiculous to believe Hinata failed to notice it.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Use your technique to warp us out, that's what! That looked so improper."

"You mean the move _Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni_?" I inquired, smirking knowingly. "Or better known as 'Flash Warp' in the English language,"

"Why did you do that though?"

I moved away from Rika for a second to put my dark blue, which was almost indigo, jacket back into my closet as Rika took off hers as well before handing it to me. "Conversations with Hinata always take longer than intended," I started to elaborate, deliberately not giving my attention to her arcane sexiness. "If I continued to talk, well, time does happen to fly and we might as well stay there for dinner, in which I don't want."

"But-"

I quickly interrupted her stoically. "I did promise you dinner, right? That is something I intend to keep."

That caused her to blush delightfully. I guessed different words had different effects on each woman. Rika seemed to be the type that adored men with dedication. "Naruto…"

I moved towards her and expertly got my arm around her narrow waist and pull her in. She gasped at the suddenness of the whole ordeal but silenced herself when I kissed her lips passionately and sweetly. Rika did not retaliate. Instead, she attacked back as she joined the beautiful dancing serenade.

"Naruto…" I heard her whimper pleasantly under moans when I retracted slowly.

"I did promise you many other things, too, right?"

"But-"

"No buts, Rika,"

"But… we just got back…"

"I don't want to keep you waiting. I missed you, Rika,"

"I missed you, too. I have been thinking about you everyday,"

"You never left my heart for a moment,"

"I love you…"

By then I already slipped my hand down at her crotch, and purposely allowed my fingers to move a little before actually making a delicate poke, in which was a fantastic way to warm things up. It remained there for a brief moment; a smile never leaving my face when I noticed how Rika was actually giving a shot at fighting the pleasure that was overriding her. In a matter of seconds my fingers engaged wetness despite her pants were still on her body. I poked a little deeper to find an understanding of this incredible source of dampness, and the further I went the more I was rewarded –with more of her lovely honey seeping through her panties and pants and arriving at my fingertips like a fountain of restoration and wealth. At last, she moaned out loud and gradually turned into a delightful scream once my hands moved around some more for the purpose to tease.

I really loved this woman; not for her body, but her personality and genuine kindness. Of course, her beauty only complimented to her nature, in which was definitely a fantastic bonus. I did not love her where I wanted to marry her. Still, Rika had qualities and characteristics in which plenty of other girls did not have. Women these days, especially the superficial types like the old Sakura, did not share the same individuality, the traits that normal women should have. In fact, most women could not be regarded as women. They thoroughly disgusted me. If half the female population were like Rika and Hinata, this world perhaps, just perhaps, might be a better place to live.

To have two layers of clothing damp with just casual touches; Rika certainly had a body that any man would want. Did I touch her until she came, or perhaps I stopped midway to keep her arousal high? That would be kept a secret. Our virginities, of course, were kept to ourselves. I couldn't think either of us can do something to that extent. Despite my motives, I had to admit my evening was served with a promise of infinite riches.

**_AN: Yeah, that is the end of my little chapter. I guess this is anything but short, ne…? Looks like my first predictions about this chapter was a mistake, I think I was in a very good writing mood this week, and maybe that is why I was able to finish this up so fast. I mentioned Hinata wanting to spar with Naruto. Spar is such a friendly word, don't you think? The correct term is obviously 'Duel' or 'Fight' or 'Combat' or anything related to fierce fighting. I am going to add some unnecessary action, just because I happen to love Naruto's current fighting style, which is speed over strength._**

The moves will be a complete copy of Chipp Zanuff's, from Guilty Gear, techniques, in which, obviously, consists of great speed, cunningness, thrust, subtlety, and marvel. So, with this in mind, I beg you not to sue. If there is anything I hate more than onions and garlic that had to be lawyers! If you come with a lawyer, I will hate you. If you ARE a lawyer, well, you better keep that fact nice and hidden. If you want to sue me, if I wanted to steal techniques, I wouldn't be here admitting that I didn't take it in the first place.

_**I am sure all of you are wise enough to realize what Rika told Hinata. I'll let your imaginations go wild. Have fun, and see you all again soon.**_


	17. Leaven of Revulsion

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 17: Leaven of Revulsion_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or Guilty Gear, sadly to say. I want to own GG!

**_AN: Been sick for a several days now… and I am still feeling like crap, in a way. Naruto's techniques, yes, are all taken from Chipp Zanuff from Guilty Gear XX, so don't sue! I know they aren't my techniques! I don't have much to say… so just read on… Have fun, everyone!_**

**_(Naruto's home, the next morning)_**

Mornings always came too early for my liking. If they ever wanted to make peace with me, then come back at eleven. Waking up, altogether, was a challenge. Like I said, I woke up well to the smell of food; but I lived alone, and thus, I had no choice but to fend for myself. It wasn't all bad, since no one in the right mind ever disturbed me during the times where deep sleep was my hope, salvation, and best friend. Perhaps there were advantages at being single and isolated; there wasn't any other thing that required my attention other than myself, and my demon master, who had been arousing me all night with her talks and kisses.

Yesterday evening's sight nearly had Anthris receiving a heart attack. Not out of pain, but sheer delight. The moment I have done enough teasing, soaking Rika's panties to an extent where they could no longer hold any further wetness, her honey coated over her luscious thighs, I finally made a conscious decision to remove her underwear in the most slowest way possible, as though it was a deliberation to make her suffer. Anthris, full of emotions and lust, fainted after her eyes lay upon the treasure I was seeking. To a woman, surprisingly, Rika's womanhood was one of the most beautiful things on the face of existence. I agreed to that philosophy to a degree; Rika, most definitely, was a very gorgeous girl that I loved so very much.

I clutched my head this morning as I opened my eyes; obviously I barely had any sleep the night before despite I confronted with a promise of marvelous riches. Rather, I was so preoccupied that I couldn't tell myself to rest. The prior session was undoubtedly intense; I never saw Rika reaching that many orgasms and yet she insisted to continue in spite her evident fatigue. I was drained by then, but still I could not refuse that puppy look that contained no innocence of any kind. My room reeked of her after a good thirty minute worth of touching and licking, and the mattress we were on was almost rightfully hers if ownership was claimed with the amount of blood spilled; in this case it was, much to my disbelief, love juices. I had a great meal, and losing possession that simple very well compensated for my loss; it was such a fantastic dessert, indeed, a perfect meal for the damned.

I took a look over to my right and breathed in my first morning air. It smelled a lot like Rika, actually, because my bed was drenched of her honey a several hours ago. It was a whiff of heaven nonetheless, in which I cherished more than what my facial expression hinted. My eyes aimed down and smiled; there she was, Sawada Rika, naked under the blanket as she slept like a divine angel of absolute beauty where no one else could match. I knew she was exhausted, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up when I was the one responsible for this. That didn't mean that I shouldn't kiss her forehead just for the sake of making her sleep even more sweet than it already was. She smiled as I kissed her, in spite that she wasn't consciously aware of it. It didn't matter though, I didn't kiss her for recognition; I just wanted her to feel even better than she already was if I had the power to do so.

"Naruto…" I heard her moan, squeezing her pillow more affectionately than before as a delightful grin formed on her lips.

I stroked her hair delicately, as if she was going to wake up prematurely if I gave too much strength. "Sleep well, Rika," I whispered to no one in particular and got off my bed soundlessly after I kissed her on her forehead. I piled up her discarded clothes, but isolated her panties, and searched for the set of clothes I was going to wear today to hide the truth of my undead body. This body did have its flaws, yes, but in a way it was better than death, and yet dying once and for all didn't seem to be such a bad idea in the long run. It had been two years since that accident, and without Anthris' help I wouldn't even be standing here to philosophize about it. It reminded me of weakness, of my old self, and how wretched humanity truly was, and how it was a privilege to prove them otherwise when they wanted me dead for as long as they have.

It would give the villagers quite a heart attack if they realized the demon they despised so thoroughly was already dead, and yet he was still drawing air, smiling wickedly to see their dreams crushed and blown away by the winds.

Anthris gave it her best to create a body that was as precise as my living one, and I never blamed her once for her efforts. I couldn't, I simply couldn't. I guessed my conscience still lived despite my physical state didn't manage to survive. Not that it was an unfortunate blessing, but there were plenty of times that I wished no part of me lived, I desired none of this whether I deserved it or not. Someone with my negativity obviously had no heart to see through this optimistically, yet I always kept a smile. I actually enjoyed it. Deep down, I knew Anthris knew better than that. This undead body had considerable differences, but nothing worth ranting about just yet. Sure, it had its disadvantages; however, there were plenty of advantages that backed it up.

My joints were my main problem. No, it wasn't like they seared with pain as I walked or commenced any type of movement, or lacked the ability to flex them, no, but flesh just did not generate on it as well compared to other parts of my body. My left elbow was permanently wrapped in a bandage –thickly and tightly, mind you. It was not for the sake of a fashion, nor was I having any attempts to promote the newest fashion sense, for it was mandatory. If my goal was to fool everyone that I was still alive, I didn't think exposing a section where it was just a bone was advantageous on my part. Yes, the bandage's thickness was equivalent to my arm, and so by appearance it appeared that I was hiding an injury. To prevent further, unnecessary suspicion, I rarely wore short-sleeved shirts despite the weather conditions. Perhaps I could show off 'uniqueness' so to speak with my partial skeletal arm; and very soon a legion of greedy hunters would want my head as a souvenir just because the government quickly recognized me as a witch.

Secondly, my flesh was not at the most convincing colour. As Hinata told me earlier, when she took the time to observe my distinct difference from three years ago, I was definitely lifeless. Deterioration, yes, I was going through that crisis at the age of fifteen, but most humans usually faced that once they reached forty. Not me, no, I was special. From a pessimist's point of view, dying young was a fantastic privilege, in which I very much agree upon. My hair grew fainter each day, now nearly reaching platinum yellow shade. In that spirit, my eyes lost its usual shine, my skin begging for colour, my throat was hoarse and eventually lost the innocent tone I was able to summon up before, in which I blamed puberty on, and many other frailties. My humanity relinquished itself as soon as a new influence took its place, and in no time at all I was a walking dead, where he gave his best effort to look alive. From that point on, every time I went into a new town, I was immediately accused to be a foreigner when I was clearly speaking Japanese without much, if unrecognizable, accent. Aside from the peculiar deathly colours, no one could, unless they were intelligent, in which none of them were, identify the truth about me.

At long last, the undead body lacked power. I did not tire easily, which was good; however, as a shinobi, I couldn't afford any instant where I cannot pack a punch well. My curiosity over this matter did not do me much good; for I detested this weakness, in which could affect me for the rest of my life. I was a ninja, a shinobi from the proud Konoha of Fire Country, and now I was supposed to accept the fact that the once highly praised Uzumaki Naruto, who was known for his incredible amount of stamina and lack of wit, was no more than a frail loser who should be wasted on the next mission than be saved by his companions if trouble ever befallen unto him. Yes, very encouraging, indeed. Anthris, in my darkest times, tried to do whatever that was within her power to make me feel better. I praised her effort, but it didn't show much promise, I said, and now I was better off dead than continuing to draw air. My demon master was not discouraged yet; for this body was her own creation, and she did know what sort of new advantages there were hidden from these biased, hateful eyes.

The good side to it all was my increased agility, in which permitted me to use moves that I couldn't have ever used if I was alive. It was compensation than a blessing, but of course it was better than nothing at all. The extreme speed sliding dash, "Alpha Blade"; defensive anti-air slash, "Beta Blade"; imprisoning seal, "Gamma Blade"; the cunning evasion, "Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni", which could warp me forward, backward, and upward; a charging flaming fist, "Resshou" or more known as "Suki"; a swiping flame kick, "Rokusai" or more known as "Miyachi"; and then a leaping slam sickle kick, "Senshu" and which I call it, "Banzai" to finish off the chain; and a trap of concealing dance of leaves, "Genrou Zan", which was a neckbreaker; all these techniques were in my command and ready to be used for any methods of devastation. The last man that challenged me unintelligently had his head sliced off after I performed 'Genrou Zan' on his neck, and needless to say, he is now resting in pieces forever. By the time I got used to this new speed, I guessed this undead body wasn't too bad after all.

I could not afford to take damage, yet I was good enough to evade. It was a fair deal.

Anthris also had a several overdrive attacks, which are awesomely powerful moves used solely for the purpose of any extermination. The secrets of these techniques could not be shared so openly, and rarely anyone survived if any of these made contact by the slightest bit.

Still, a question still roamed in the air I walked under; how did I die? That information could not be distributed to anyone, and therefore it was in my best interest to make up a fake story, in which everyone grudgingly accepted one way or another. I fell off a cliff… Yes, cliff… a big one… twenty stories… lots of rocks and trees… yes, that's right…

Putting that silly issue aside, I had to deal with a major problem. What could I make for breakfast this morning? Normally, I wouldn't have cared, but I had Rika to take care of. Rika, in my opinion, was not a picky eater. In spite of that, she didn't want to eat garbage –and there were plenty of those around in this century. For instance, cereal was a good candidate. I hated cereal with a passion. Back when Tsunade was still a child, she had cereal by the name of 'Sugar Pops'. When it was Iruka's turn to be a kid, he had the same cereal every morning as Tsunade but the name was now 'Corn Pops'. I remembered having 'Corn Pops' in my early childhood, yet no more when I saw the current name 'Pops' on the cereal box in the local store a month ago. My memorable childhood was washed down the drain.

They took away the sugar, and then they took away the corn. What the hell is left?

I quickly washed up, and headed out of my apartment for a mandatory visit to the supermarket, hoping to pick up some quality food than that instant noodle filth I indulged every goddamn day due to poverty and ignorance. Knowing Rika, she wouldn't be up for another hour or two.

I left silently, as though I was never in here to begin with.

_**(Later)**_

Curse whoever invented 'shopping' as a hobby. How the deuce could anyone seek pleasure walking around commercial facilities of any size and be pestered by those money-greed salespeople, as though they hounded your soul despite they have clear knowledge of your damned disgust? Have they got no shame, or were they simply stupid? These… shopping bags were a living hell. I despised holding them; it was like shaking hands with death. I could not put myself to understand how any normal person can be so energized in the morning; it was unbelievable, miracle of God's work even. In that spirit, I accused them to have Energizer batteries in their veins. It must have took a lot of energy to come up to me, talk about their product with a smile that told the crowd their cheeks were in pain due to over-stretching, and still smile after the audience did not give a fucking damn towards their efforts. But what amazed me more was how they could continue that level of zeal with one person after another; that was something worth praising. The undying persistence really reminded me of my old self before I told him to drop dead.

Still, I was agitated beyond repair. I just wanted to look for the right type of food fitting for a girl, and the outcome of my caring resulted in remarkable rage when all sorts of advertisers, from selling shoes to perfume to panties, practically came at once for an all out attack. This took place in a supermarket… supermarket, yes. I happened to be unarmed except for a few kunais, unfortunately, and those things rarely made threats since they were one of the most commonly seen objects in a shinobi-filled town. Suddenly, there was a distinct urge for me to kill all of them out of the blue, and a goddamned kunai just didn't do the job in the manner I intended. I liked attention, especially over matters that involved me having to killing someone innocent or guilty, but of course the more innocent the better.

Supermarkets were a poison, as I would put it, a corruption to the mind, since Jiraiya, like I mentioned, took this shopping trip to flirt with every attractive woman that passed by. It didn't matter if they were in their teens, young adult, or middle aged, because he was certain that none of them could possibly be any older than him. It brought me great shame to be walking beside him, and I grunted angrily to myself when I actually saw some mothers pulling their children away from me and giving them dire consequences if they wished to associate with me. I knew the parents didn't do it out of spite; well they did, of course, but definitely not out of the knowledge of Anthris' existence. Rather, the parents accused me to be like… Jiraiya… that jackass! I found no peace with most of the citizens once they found my connections with that toad sannin, and sadly to say, I couldn't bring myself to dislike them for it. Uritake, however, was a different issue; it was all because of Sawada Rika.

I looked down at my basket and sighed inwardly. I picked up some of the necessities so far, which included soy-milk, random meat, juice, vegetables etc, but the snack section was unpleasantly full of sample stations. I groaned at the sight. Sample stations were no different from those people who attacked me earlier. Sure, they gave me a treat or two, but in exchange my attention must not be given to anyone but them as they hopelessly elaborated on the goodness of their product. By then, it just looked purely bad if I didn't buy it after their efforts of explaining although I never wanted such a lecture, and thus, I should not have taking a piece of their sample to begin with. This world was twisted. Supermarkets, despite we never thought about it since many commoners came here for their necessities, were very much like a hellhole.

I met someone I wasn't expecting to meet.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted, surprised and delighted to see me on such a bright morning. "Good morning, it's such a pleasure to see you."

This was awkward indeed. Yes, this was unexpected, and dare I say it was a pleasure to see her as well. "Good morning to you, too, Hinata," I said, observing her for the first time today. Her attire was casual, yet it gave a sense of individuality and confidence. Her clothes included a black bottom that reached to her ankles, white short sleeved top that outlined her cleavage and bust, but with another small sized blue vest that reached only her navels, light blue silk scarf used as a belt as if it had hinted sensuality, and equipped usual shinobi weapon attire as a final touch. What surprised me was her backpack. Why was she carrying one to a place like this? Her taste was nothing special, really, yet I respected her choice. Then again, there wasn't anything I could do to alter her decision making. "Ano… what brings you here at a time like this?"

She laughed breezily, "I am here frequently enough. You are the one that I wasn't expecting to see."

"I live here now, and so I guess there is a first time for everything,"

"Were you okay yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Rika-chan left so suddenly,"

"Rika-chan?"

"Your friend, Naruto-kun,"

"I know who you meant. But Rika… chan? What's with the affectionate touch?"

"You don't like me calling her Rika-chan?"

"It's not that," I said, feeling a little dumb, "If it makes you comfortable, then go on ahead. I think Rika likes to it when people call her with a 'chan' anyway. She always smiles better after that. And for your question about yesterday… I am okay, yes. Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but it was, well, it was…"

To my shock, Hinata placed a finger on my lips, silently signaling that there was no need for me to talk any further, as if she found talking cheap, or perhaps she completely understood my situations. "I understand," said the Hyuuga princess, smiling in a considerate manner, "Rika-chan must be a very dear friend to you."

I was at a loss of words. Guilt started to sink in, again, "Hinata…"

Without my permission, there was no need for it anyway; the Hyuuga hime placed all her merchandise into my nearly empty shopping basket, therefore fusing into one. I blinked at her, and all she did in response was smile back cheekily with a touch of innocence.

"Let's shop together, ne?" I couldn't defy her if she put on that face. In addition to my current dilemma, she snaked her arms between mine, as though she was taking her rightful claims. However, her sweetness concealed the truth of her domination, in which could fool the lamest, gullible ducks if she was doing this for show. I knew better, and Hinata was too passionate towards me to be making an act out of it.

I didn't respond for a second and Hinata leered at me as she moved her head closer, trying to see if I was okay. Still, she had to use the cuddliest face she could summon, in which was already more than what I could handle. Wide eyes, round blushing cheeks, she had all the qualities to make any guy melt –somehow, I strongly believed that she was doing it knowingly, too. "Hinata…"

"Mmmm?" she murmured pleasantly as she leaned her head on my shoulders before resting comfortably.

"You got to stop doing that,"

"Doing what?" questioned the Hyuuga girl, blinking cutely before cuddling even more intimately.

"Come on, people are staring. We are in a supermarket, remember?"

"Oh, let them stare. It's not like we don't like each other," To elaborate on her point, she kissed me sweetly on the cheek, and gradually moving on to my lips to see if I was going to offer any resistance. And as soon as I showed none, the Hyuuga-hime merely continued her little soothing treatment by slipping her tongue into my mouth. She dropped her (now empty) basket, snaked her arms around my neck, tiptoeing so she could reach my height although I was still an inch taller, and now we were clearly making out in public. Not that I detested it, but people were starting to give certain looks as they passed by, accusing us as adolescents who did not know when to show affection to another. In other words, we fell into the category of stereotypes.

We pulled back, reluctantly, but I struggled free. Hinata licked her lips, satisfied that she kissed me where as I was dealing with too much anxiety that I didn't know what to expect. I kept it well hidden, though, and as luck would have it, Hinata didn't suspect a thing. Shoppers were still looking, so to speak, with queerness and disgust. No doubt I didn't want to stay here any longer, but at the same time, this silence between the two of us was awfully painful. Hinata, however, did not feel the same way. She was at a blissful heaven, smiling delightfully as a blush crept on her wonderful cheeks.

Before anyone else, besides me, laid eyes on her flushed up state, she quickly buried her head in my chest, in which was something she probably picked up from Hanabi –or the other way around. The Hyuuga sisters loved doing that sort of thing, and surprisingly, it didn't bother me one bit.

"Hinata, oi, we shouldn't stand here, you know," I said, trying to catch her attention when her grip on me increased slightly.

"You're so warm," she wisely avoided the subject.

If she was going to change the topics, then two could play at this game. "I really need to get going," I told her, "Rika might be awake already, and I still need to fix her breakfast."

She removed her head away from my body, but that didn't mean she allowed me to be free. "Oh, she is still at your place? I thought she went looking around while you came here to get food."

"Rika wouldn't do that," I said, "She likes food with a passion. Cooking is something that she truly loves after all, and she would rather come with me than satisfy her other… well, what's that word I am looking for… interests for typical girls, so to speak, like, you know, what Sakura and Ino were interested in back in the old days."

"Can I ask you a favour?"

Seeing how there was no harm done, I didn't see it as a problem. "Ask ahead," I replied with the most generic answer.

"May I come over for breakfast, too? Or perhaps you can come over to my place with Rika-chan, which would be fine, too."

I wasn't expecting something like this. A generous offer, indeed, but with what motive behind it? Sincerity overrode her usual cunningness and deceit. No, that was harsh. Hinata never tricked anyone, perhaps the right word for her was sensual, she preferred to tease me with the impression of there-it-is-and-you-can't-get-it. This time, unlike the other situations I dealt with in the past, she truly wanted to belong, to unite, to befriend. I noticed the slight change, and thus, I didn't have the heart to reject. I kissed her on the cheek again, wondering why I did that so impulsively, and yet it made me feel better, if not a whole lot. Out of curiosity, I kissed her once more. My affection was too much for the Hyuuga girl, or so it seemed, and with her feelings at the level of true love, there was no way that my action could go unnoticed and un-rewarded. With that in mind, Hinata passionately took my lips with hers and kissed it tenderly, as if she wanted to leave me something to remember her by.

We were back at square one.

Absolutely fantastic, in the aspect of we weren't getting anywhere in our conversation.

Again, we broke apart hesitantly, and Hinata was the one displaying more reluctance, as though she wanted so much more within so little time. She still clung onto me, not ever wanting to let go regardless of the circumstances. "Hinata," I called her name kindly.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, almost giggling.

"Ano… Ano… I… I…"

"You what?"

"Should we get going? I think I am done my shopping here…"  
"How about some snacks? I would love to buy some and share it with you and Rika-chan."

"You are quite a sweet tooth," I commented, taking this chance to touch her cheek by poking it. She blushed delightfully, knowing when, and how, to appreciate affection.

"Not as sweet as you," she complimented back, smiling with charm and grace. "Come on, let's get some snacks together." Hinata pulled me towards that section, in which was populated with those… advertising… people. "I am sure you will love them all."

"But…"

"What's wrong?"

"Perhaps we could buy them at another time, Hinata?"

"But Hanabi-chan asked me to buy it for her, and moreover, Father told me that there would be a lot more guests coming over for the next week or so, and you do know that it does look rude not to have any food, so to speak, as a host. I did promise to help Father, and it is not good to go back empty handed, unless I have a legitimate reason."

"You kind of do,"

"And what could that be?"

I pointed straight ahead as a guide before I briefly explained my philosophy. She agreed with me completely, or relatively completely, but her positive nature did not cause her thinking to be as twisted as my own. "See, I am still horrified at whatever happened to me before I met you here, and I think my points proved themselves to be correct."

"I don't think there should be anything to be afraid of,"

"Walk in this store in my shoes and feel my pain then. I don't know how women think sometimes. Why would they come up to me and think that I would have interest in buying panties? I am a guy for crying out loud. That is just plain weird, and almost an insult to my gender. To make myself feel better, I accused them to be idiots at birth, who, sadly to say, still could not differentiate the difference between a male and female."

"Don't think like that, Naruto-kun," Hinata comforted me as she gave me another kiss on the cheek, "I think their intuitions played a large role in their actions. If you want my opinion, I believe that they knew you had someone special in your private life."

"Aren't you overestimating them?"

"I have faith in our, let's say, brethren,"

"You make it sound like you want me to buy you panties,"

"I wouldn't mind," she admitted, blushing cutely. "I like anything that you give me… So, are you going to buy some snacks with me or not?"

I sighed inwardly for the hundredth time. Looking at Hinata, for which was unnecessary but I couldn't keep myself away, I failed to summon up the strength to disagree with her. For a fact, it would look mean if I didn't go with her, and yet my heart wasn't there to keep myself motivated. Despite Hinata's optimistic nature towards the whole ordeal, I still had a hard time accepting them as if they were the simplest things in the world such as 1 plus 1 equaled 2.

"Fine," I agreed at long last, "But who is going to pay for all these-" I believed Hinata and I both knew the answer to that. "Me, right?" She nodded happily to see me obey, and without any further lack of haste, Hinata took my hand and led me directly to my dreaded death.

_**(40 long minutes later, in the trade district of Konoha)**_

Amongst all the social activities I had to face over the course of my lifetime, nothing was more agitating than shopping. Not only did it cause my blood pressure to rise incredibly within minutes; it nearly got me to attend anger management classes if I exposed any of my rage in an obvious manner. Come to think of it, visiting my doctor did not seem to be a terrible idea after all. Anyhow, I expected only two shopping bags in the end, but the numbers appeared to have a liking to multiply themselves, and thus, it wasn't much of a surprise when I exited the supermarket with a grand total of nine. Just for the sake of playing the gentleman role, I took the initiative to carry six, and Hinata took responsibility for her own snacks. I was about to complain about the amount she bought, but as long as it made her happy, I was happy, too.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said gratefully and kissed me again on the cheek.

"Don't mention it," I said, grinning forcefully as though I was smiling under the influence of painkillers and steroids, and other related drugs.

"No, I really mean it… now I owe you two favours…"

"You don't owe me anything, Hinata,"

Then her attention shifted into her backpack. "Naruto-kun, do you know what I might have in my bag?"

Now I remembered my previous curiosity –now that she mentioned it. "Ah, right, I almost forgot. Hinata, are you going anywhere?"

"Atashi? (Me)"

"Why, you are carrying that backpack,"

"Don't let it fool you," she said, grinning sensually, "I am not going anywhere."

"Then what is in the bag?"

"I found some vanadium ores at a stand at the flea market," answered Hinata, removing her pack of her back as she gently placed it on the ground and opened it. Inside contained a rich, healthy supply of vanadium, and at its best quality, too. The entire bag, to my disbelief, was dedicated to the element alone. "I wanted to save you the trouble of looking for it yourself."

"You did save me the trouble, yes, however… you can say that you made my interest in searching through this town short lived."

"How so?"

"I have less of a reason to familiarize with this place now," I replied, laughing lightly at the humour of my little dilemma, or the irony of it, "You can say I have less to worry about because someone else is going to do those things for me."

"I did it out of good nature, geez," she argued, taking this time to inspect the alloy and trying to understand what made this rock so magnificent. To a simple person like Hinata, it was not possible for her to find the same delight I did; at least not when she didn't know how to make weapons and armour out of it. I wonder if it was a trademark for a nobility, but whatever associated with a noble person always had perfect results. For instance, the meals they had; absolutely gorgeous to the highest degree. Even their battle tactics were full of grace and beauty; it was stunning; for it showed perfection from any angle. These vanadium ores Hinata had brought me, I had to say they were definitely first class although she might not have realized it. In fact, they were better than the other ones I found from before. Before I knew it, I was examining them with interest. "Will these do?"

"These will do just fine, Hinata," She caught how amazed I truly was despite my dedication to remain as passive as possible. Hinata, of course, was glad. "I shall have your weapons forged in a week or two."

"There is no need for you to hurry," she told me with consideration and genuine understanding.

"I don't mind at all,"

"You haven't changed,"

"What?" I asked, taken aback by her randomness.

"You are still so kind to me," she said, lovingly.

"You flatter me so,"

She blushed in a very delectable sense, in which warmed my heart in more ways than one. "I still love you, Naruto-kun,"

"I know, Hinata, I know," I told her, welcoming her to remain in my arms for as long as she wished. And she claimed it like it was a deserving reward, thus, she held me tightly. Did she know that we were still on a public street? Like in the supermarket, the bystanders and other folks gave us their queer stares. Some signaled us to stop and find a room, and others encouraged our actions and hoped for Hinata to have some of her clothes removed just in case our emotions got high. Perverts… why didn't they find themselves a girlfriend? "Hey, come on, Hinata, I am losing feeling in my arms… and people are staring…"

"Didn't I tell you that I don't care?" she questioned, resting her head on my shoulder blade. "I don't care at all. I love you."

"Yes, I know, but…"

She became curious. "But what?"

I decided to switch our topic for the better. "What's our plan then? Do I come over or do you come over?"

"What would be more of a convenience then? For you, I mean."

"Rika is still back at my place, and you got all this vanadium ores for me, too… I got an idea. How about you take the food that you bought back to your place, and I will take your backpack and my food back to my apartment before I bring Rika over. I forgot to set the alarm clock for her this morning, and if I know Rika, she is still deep asleep. I'll bring her to your place, if it is not too much trouble."

"More the merrier," chimed Hinata happily, "Father always likes guests our age to come. For what reason, I don't know. But I have heard him say something about bringing 'life', in a way, back to our home. I think our household has too many old nincompoops and boring individuals that shaking hands with death is actually an excitement worth being anxious of despite its dangerousness."

Nice metaphor she got there; not that I complimented her out loud though. Personally, I found it absolutely wonderful for my ears, but was it morally right to praise her when she just insulted her elders? Due to ignorance, I chose to be silent.

"That's great…" I dumbly replied.

She then gave me her pack and snatched her goodies out of my hands, as though she was afraid that I was going to steal it from her. I wondered if she had any craving for chocolate. It wouldn't be a surprise if she did, since she was so insisting to go through that snack isle of death and misery just less than an hour ago. "Looks like we have a plan. I'll see you in a bit then?"

"That's fine with me. Am I missing anything?"

"Would it be too troublesome if you sparred with me then?" she reminded, in which I nearly forgot that I promised her that favour yesterday. If she said nothing, then I might have banished it away forever, in which perhaps that was what I might have done in the end. Luckily, in a way, her reminder did save me some face. Now I wouldn't have a need to look like a forgetful idiot in front of her, and I thanked God for that to the most passionate extent my conscience allowed me to, in which was limited. I was more agitated at myself than anything else.

"No, of course not," I said, "It would be a pleasure."

In reality, I just wanted to get it over with so she wouldn't be able to stack up more favours later on. Women always had their way to play with guilt, and Hinata would certainly raise the stakes if I failed to meet one of my promises. Let us pretend that I broke my promise for a spar. Sure, knowing Hinata, she would forgive me, but then she would ask for another task, in which required more dedication, time, and difficulty to achieve. Despite how much my will didn't want to accept it, Hinata could just use my past failure as a pressure, saying that the fault's my own. That scarred my confidence, my self-esteem, and only increased disappointment and disrespect from Hinata, in which I had no desire of. I placed myself in a horrible spot, and there was no one to blame but my own weakness.

The Hyuuga hime smiled delightfully at my answer. "Thank you so much, Naruto-kun,"

"Allow me to ask you one question though, Hinata,"

"What's that?" she inquiringly asked in a kind, smooth tone, almost humming a melody.

"Why do you want to duel with me? What's your purpose? There are plenty of stronger people that you know of, Hinata, you shouldn't have a reason to fight with a weakling like myself; unless you have an urge to feel superior to those who are weaker than you, but I know you are not that type of person to do something that low. So tell me, what motivated you?"

Again, she smiled, as if it was the most suitable thing to do in a situation like this. Smiling relieved tension and brought poor atmospheres into delightful ones, not answer questions. Yet Hinata did it so gracefully that no one could possibly complain, since her happiness was contagious. "I am curious, that's all."

"Curious?"

"Tenten-nee-chan told me something rather interesting," she told me, knowingly, "You barely put up a fight last time you two fought. She is surprised, not in a good sense, mind you. You have been gone for three years, and yet you got pummeled to the ground badly… it's not very reassuring to hear, if you want my opinion."

"Perhaps all of you went through immense training, and therefore Tenten did not manage to notice my developments. Then again, it wasn't like I learned a lot despite my absence. Maybe I am a weakling, who knows? With that in mind, why do you insist in having this spar when the odds are, much to my discomfort, to your favour?"

"Because I don't believe it,"

"What do you mean?"

"That you are weak. I want to see it for myself with these two eyes that you aren't weak like Tenten-nee-chan said you were. Naruto-kun was not weak when I first met him, and surely you aren't now." Hinata spoke with utmost confidence in me. This woman was too optimistic. No, she had too much faith in me altogether made me sick. I was a mere human, an undead human… no, an undead half-demon, whatever! Bottom line was that I was light years away from being perfect, from being the ideal person that I wanted to be. This praise, this flattery could never do me any good, and I knew it better than anyone. Besides, there was no point in pretending to be something that I am not when the facts proved otherwise. However, in spite the harshness of my origin and reality, I was going to give my best shot.

"Thanks," I merely said, feeling better after her encouraging words. Then, I tried putting her heavy backpack on my back before wincing at the weight. How did Hinata manage to carry this without flinching once? "I'll bring Rika to your place as soon as I can."

We exchanged a kiss, out of impulse, as we bid our farewells. Hinata giggled with delight as she turned around, where as I was cursing and scolding myself for doing something so recklessly. If I was going to put so much difficulty on myself, perhaps I should recall the moment when I suddenly kissed her multiple times in the supermarket where I had no specific motives or intentions to be affectionate. Feeling farfetched, I banished all my troubles building in my mind and cleared my head –not without some major difficulty. Thinking couldn't do me any good at this rate, and besides, I still had Rika in bed, who did not know when to wake up even if a legion of alarm clocks rung in her ears.

After a year of not seeing her, I actually forgot what method it took to wake her up. I awaited the dread back at my home, and I wasn't trying to be pleasant about it either.

_**(Moments Later)**_

Not wanting to waste another second, I discarded Hinata's backpack onto the couch and ran to the kitchen and threw everything I bought earlier inside the refrigerator. The machine looked like it was going to burst. I didn't give a damn if I didn't put it in properly; the damn fridge just had to hold. Too bad, so sad. For my next obstacle, it was mandatory for me to re-enter my bedroom and wake up the naked Rika, who was still deep asleep.

I grunted with annoyance to see my predictions a reality. Rika was still in the same position she was in an hour and a half ago, if not more passionate. This was going to be hard, but with any luck it could be easy as well. It would be easy if I was fortunate though, and I wasn't going to start making any promises that I couldn't keep. In that spirit, I expected utmost difficulty.

I moved over to the bed. "Rika," I called as I shook her with the blanket still on. "It's time to wake up."

No response –as expected.

"Mmmmmmm…" she murmured soundly and happily as she continued to sleep. "Rika… wants sleep…"

She was referring herself in third-person… this was not a good sign…

"No, you don't," I urged on with persistence, "You want to wake up and you want to have breakfast." I didn't know why I was bothering with her sleep talks. It wasn't like she heard me or knew what I was saying. In spite of that, I played along for the sake of it. To a surprising extent, this was somewhat entertaining –provided if I was tremendously bored where urgent attention was required.

"Pillow is soft…"

"Yes, I know it's soft,"

The girl only held it tighter to her bosom, which was behind the blanket. The smile crept wider, meaning her sleep was going deeper, in which was not favourable for me by the slightest bit. My obscurity, in a way, was starting rise, and it was heading in the wrong direction. "Rika likes pillows that are soft…"

I quickly snatched the pillow away from her grasp, and she had the saddest face a sleeping person could form, in which was adorable and amusing. No, it was not a time for such nonsense. Hinata was waiting for the two of us at her place and I didn't want to be any later than I already was. I crossed my fingers, prayed in advance that Rika would forgive my next actions, and took a deep breath.

"Rika! Wake up!" I shouted declarative, commanding voice, in which shocked the sleeping beauty to her senses. She jolted straight up, taking her blanket across her chest so she wouldn't reveal any flesh in an act of impulse, watching me in disbelief and shock. Although that seemed to do the trick, Rika's mind was still wandering all over the place. However, I knew she was awake, to the least, and that was how I liked it.

"Wha…" she dumbly whispered, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. The prior loudness seemed to have little effect, if any. "What's going on…"

"It's morning, gorgeous," I complimented despite my frustration, which I hid fairly well from her. Then again, she wasn't alert enough to notice anyway. "Rise and shine."

"Good… m-morning…"

"Yes, instead of good morning, how about you hurry yourself and get dressed? Isn't that a better idea?"

"For what… I am still… tired…" Just when she was about to collapse again, I quickly rushed to her side and prevented her from falling by putting my hand on her bare back. She was so soft, indeed. I couldn't get sick of feeling her body; I just couldn't no matter how often I relentlessly punish myself by self-verbal-abuse. Of course that wouldn't work, not when I had great interest in rebuking words or any negative words in general. I had a disturbing hobby in knowing literature, and I knew a variety of insults, but unfortunately I did have possession of the full set just yet. I was a sadist, in a way, and I couldn't say that I was necessarily proud of being one, but seeking out entertainment out of someone else's misery was a satisfaction that, well, satisfied me. Better yet, it was even more delightful when the pain, that I caused, came from the insults that I learned. In my opinion, it was killing two birds with one stone, and it was an opportunity that I shouldn't ignore if the time was just right.

I took Rika's backpack to my side, which was previous next to my drawers, and dumped out all the clothing she packed onto my bed. From my estimation, she had at least a week's worth of clothing, and therefore choosing an outfit, in theory, should not pose as a problem. That was, however, if she was going to wake up. I was under no illusion that she was going to pay attention any time soon, and my disbelief only grew when I proved myself correct. "Rika," I said, forcing her to concentrate on her clothes when her eyelids were half-opened. It was a miracle that I was still sane. "Just pick what you want to wear today and go to the bathroom to change and wash up. Once you are done, meet me at the front door and we'll go to Hinata's place."

Hearing my instruction, or at least pretended that she heard it, Rika nodded with a weak moan. In her naked state, she stumbled out of my bed tiredly, with her clean clothes and undergarments, and made her way to the bathroom, which was in the hall, but not without taking a several bumps to the head when she mistook the wall as the exit. Instead of snapping her to her senses, the collisions seemed to have done more harm than good. I kissed her on the cheek as encouragement before she went inside the bathroom safely, and once she locked the door, probably due to habits, she was finally on her own. I sighed, inwardly, knowing this was going to be one hell of a long morning.

Perhaps this was the best time to catch up on my reading –provided that Rika didn't accidentally commit any self-inflicting moves in the bathroom, in which was virtually safe from all four corners aside from the toilet, counter, dental floss, plunger, bathtub… Forget what I said… Washrooms were, in many ways, a hell.

_**(Later at the Hyuuga Estate) **_

By the time Rika was done changing, which was similar to eternity, I guessed Hinata was already waiting sick. Then again, I didn't look at my watch or any other clock I had in this apartment, but I did have a pretty good sense of how much time we wasted already. I sure learned my lesson the hard way; in order to wake up a sleeping Rika, an alarm clock was essential for this operation to be a success. It couldn't be just any ordinary, cheap, fragile, quiet clocks; for persistence was also a key factor. Therefore, perhaps a digital clock could suit my purpose thoroughly, and most importantly, satisfactorily. I didn't crave for another instance such as this.

Knowing that I was terribly late (and I didn't know how critical Hinata was on punctuality) I had no choice but to piggyback the dozing Rika and use the most effective, quickest way possible to travel. In other words, 'Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni' became my best friend candidate for the day. This was the most chakra consumption I had used in a long while, and in addition to my pain, Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni drained a horrific deal of chakra if used in long distance warps, since it was initially planned for cunning escapes in battle. Knowing what sort of possible wrath I would face if I was any later than I was, a choice wasn't opened as freely as I wished, and therefore the quickest way, in which might not have been the safest method, had to be used.

I fell on my knees once I reached my destination, panting heavily and hoarsely when I felt my chakra not regenerating at all due to extreme tiredness. My hunger, since I ate nothing but drank water this morning, only added on to the problem. Rika was still sleeping on my back, and of course she was totally oblivious of my torment. At the same time, I didn't realize that I warped four feet away from Hinata; she was, actually, trying to set up the table in their gorgeous central courtyard, but my unexpected entry seemed to have stopped her momentarily. The Hyuuga girl stared at me with wide eyes, wondering how in blast hell I just appeared out of nowhere. If I arrived a second earlier, all the food she was carrying would have took flight itself before good friend gravity pulled them back to the ground, thus ending with a huge waste. In all honesty, Hinata did jump back in shock, but I was too fatigued to have seen that.

"Kuso…" I cursed, coughing for the sake of feeling better and not out of necessity.

Hinata, after a few seconds of observing, decided to step in. She always grew nervous when someone showed vivid agitation, and seeing me curse and swear was never a delightful sign. In the end, she still chose to speak. "Ano… A-Ano… Naruto-kun,"

I easily recognized that voice, and quickly looked up despite the pain that was starting to grow in my shoulders. I lied. It weren't just my shoulders; for my entire body seemed to ache due to my improper landing. Nothing serious though, luckily, but fate told me that I shouldn't be depending on luck as if I was the luckiest person in the world. I, for one, knew misfortune followed me like a bothersome ghost wherever I went, as though I had wronged it during the days the spirit was still alive in the flesh.

"Hinata…" I whimpered, taking much effort to stand up again with Rika still resting comfortably, "Hello…"

Kind natured did match her perfectly when she rushed to my assistance without a second thought. I was about to fall again, but she made in time and did her best to support me, and my sleeping passenger. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she asked out of sincere concern.

"Yeah," I replied, taking a breath a little easier when I noticed my chakra was finally regenerating a better pace. "I'll be fine… I think I just used too much chakra… It'll be fine… I swear on it…"

Hinata, however, was not so convinced. In spite my confidence; there was no way she thought of it as such when I practically gasped for air before each word came out of my mouth. For a brief moment there, Hinata was persuaded that I took some crack before my arrival. Of course, she discarded that fact when I didn't look high, but not like she really knew how I looked like after inhaling it, and yet she fairly curious about the cause of my tiredness. I promised her that it wasn't drugs, however, my body failed to react accordingly. I was, in more ways than one, a mess.

"Why is Rika-chan still sleeping?"

"She's a deep sleeper," I commented, putting her down onto the grass before I cracked my whole undead body mercilessly to loosen the joints and stiffness. Again, Hinata responded with wide-open eyes; she had never seen anyone able to do crack this many joints at once and with a volume that disturbing. I should have been screaming with torment, screeching for help, shouting in desperate panic, and yet all I did was stand there as if nothing happened at all. "I am sure she would get up soon, but still, I want to figure out a solution to wake her up."

Hinata, in return, just smiled warmly. "I think I got just the thing," she told me intelligently with a touch of unspeakable, understated confidence. That caught my attention. Swiftly and gracefully, Hinata took one plate of freshly made eggs, bacon, toast, and croissant, and with a cup of sweet milk tea of the table before placing it gently next to Rika's head. As the Hyuuga girl unintentionally brushed the serving across me, I grinned when I picked up the delicious aroma that filled the air most fleetingly. A whiff of heaven, so to speak, and my heart flooded with jealousy when I saw Rika was breathing in a better air than I was despite that she was unconscious. Needless to say, Hinata's cooking was absolutely stunning, strikingly magnificent and she was not even a professional. Remarkable talents, indeed, and she didn't seem to be wasting an ounce of them, too.

"What are you planning…" I half-asked, dryly.

"You'll see," she chirped back.

"Rika is a not a hamster, you know,"

"You know, Naruto-kun, everyone has a hamster in themselves,"

"What?"

"You'll see what I mean soon enough,"

Was Hinata saying that everyone would wake up to the smell of food? That… couldn't be…

Rika's nose twinkled, trying to pick up the source of the aroma with her eyes still closed. This sparked great curiosity. She wanted to know what could be generating such a pleasing smell, and yet in order to do so she must open her eyes. That was where a dilemma started. Sleep, in which she yearned for, or the smell, which she loved as each passing second went by. Although Hinata and I failed to see it despite our advanced eyesight, Rika's mind was engaging a rather too fierce battle, in which I would have gladly taken part in provided if this was reality. We saw her struggling to wake up, as though her sleepiness was demanding rest, and yet her curious side relentlessly urged on, telling her to sit up and indulge the satisfying goodness. Hinata and I looked at another for brief second; neither of us had seen such a 'crisis', so to speak, at this scale before. If Rika could potentially destroy her conscience and mind with a simple problem of waking up, then how the hell could she deal with the other situations, in which contained a significant amount of devastation as a side-dish, later on in life. Then again, Rika was a simple girl, and she took the greatest pleasures in the simplest things.

"It doesn't seem to be working," I whispered to the Hyuuga princess silently, "Good try though."

Hinata, however, was not discouraged. She must have picked up a touch of undying persistence from the old me, in which I told him to drop dead ever since I obtained this undead body.

"Just wait a little longer," said Hinata, grinning proudly as the aroma continued to do its damage, "It's not over until it's over."

"If bad comes to worse we could just shake her up, right?"

"That's very unkind to a lady," she retorted, shaking a finger from left to right repeated to strengthen her point, "Your words certainly lack some gentleness, ne?"

"I have been too gentle to her, if you want my say,"

"Too gentle? Oh, Naruto-kun, there is no such thing. I love it when you are gentle with me,"

"That's because you love me, Miss Hyuuga Hinata,"

She blushed up cutely before timidly turning away by a little to reinforce her endearing features, in a way. Silently coughing, I tried to avert my gaze on her, since it was having a considerable effect despite my face remained unchanged. "That, too…" she twirled her fingers as she said that, "I just love it when you are so sweet,"

"That's…" I couldn't put my thought into words. "… Great…"

Hinata pointed a finger at me, as though she proved a philosophy valid. "See, that wasn't gentle."

"What?" I argued back in disbelief, "What the hell do you want me to say then? You can't expect me to start going, 'Oh, I love that, too, let me do it more often,' or 'I just love you, Hinata,' It doesn't work, it's not me."

"You would have said that before you left though…" Hinata said disappointedly, as though something pierced her heart.

"What?" I questioned, unfeelingly.

"I mean… that would be something that you would have said… Why did you have to change? I want the old Naruto-kun back… I love this one, too, but… he keeps so many secrets…"

My awareness kicked in at the nick of time, in which I was grateful, but still I could have used it a little earlier. Now it was a good time to tread with caution, if I valued my deepest insights and secrets that was. "Change is good," I said back, patting her shoulder helpfully in an emotional sense, "It takes things to another perspective than to be trapped in one where you see things in only one angle. Besides, I am still me, technically,"

"Technically?"

_Shimata… she was catching on…_

"I don't think that there is anything for you to be concerned about, Hinata," I continued, running my hand through my lifeless blond hair once for the sake of doing something. In other words, meaningless actions that did little to gain reassurance. "I've grown up, that's part of life. Instead of liking ramen, now I like you a lot better. Instead of caring about how to improve my practical jokes on the foolish, like Sasuke, I'd very much rather try to understand you. I just learned to set my priorities straight, and of course, I also need a different attitude to see things in the correct path." I played my charming role swiftly and unnoticeably, and Hinata gasped lightly when I stepped forward with a smile that could tame any girl that liked mysterious, unpredictable, charming guys. Hinata was not vain, but due to the fact that she was deeply in love with me, she fell for everything that showed care and affection. How lovely it was to have that stain of pink appearing on her cheeks again.

"Naruto-kun…" she whimpered pleasantly, but quieted herself down when she started to moan as I pulled her in by the waist and kissed her cheek. "We are out in the open… anyone could see us if they come out…" That didn't do a thing to stop me from my advances.

"What happened to the Hinata-sama that didn't give a damn about anybody else's opinions an hour ago?" I inquired teasingly as I watched her beautiful visage with precision and deep interest. I poked her left cheek, and I grinned slyly when her shade of pink grew clearer, as though it could be easily manipulated with my touch. She fought back another groan, but of course it could not last long once she knew I was giving her all the attention she had desired; if not more. She was so warm, I barely had any control over my actions as my eyes turned lustfully red, eating her up like a wolf. Oblivious to my sudden 'metamorphosis', so to speak, I was sure that Hinata found me absolutely irresistible; for no one in this town could outmatch my cunningness, darkness, and miraculous ability to conceal and reveal my deliciously unbelievable facades. Her moans were as delightful as she was brilliant.

"Naruto-kun… please…" she insisted, but her voice packed no relevance to her objection. Simply put, she was demanding something which she wanted none of; and that, my friends, was for me to stop. How she detested herself for asking me to halt this heavenly treatment; she yearned for it for the longest time, and then she had it, but she dared for it to stop! "My family members will see us… my family…"

So that was it. She had concerns and frailties if her family was involved. Couldn't be helped, I guess, it was always hard for the child to explain to their parents about their feelings towards someone when the parents might not appreciate the friend. The same went for defending; it was no easy task. For someone who had no family, I only had a very limited understanding about the authorities a parent could use to influence their child. Judging from the expression Hinata gave me, I had a strong feeling her self-consciousness still applied when she encountered with Hiashi, or any other family members in the household. Then again, perhaps she wasn't 'entangled' in the same manner I elaborated on, I was always too negative after all. At the same time, I shouldn't be assuming so much when I never saw Hinata's family face, in which her father and closest relatives and maids always dealt with and not an outsider.

Quickly realizing her situation, I did as I was told and commanded my feint lust to flee. Hinata was grateful, yes, in spite of that she was somewhat saddened at her wish coming true. It didn't take a genius to understand her unwillingness to stop; that pout of hers was a clear message. I sighed as her pout turned into a frown. That in itself carried another message; it ordered me, in an indirect way, to make her smile again. Luckily for her, I was in the mood to do what she demanded of me, although she made no verbal note of it. I simply kissed her on the forehead and did no more. Despite my small peck, it was more than suffice to have her smile again.

"I apologize for my rudeness earlier," I stated, "And now, let's see if your theory is working on Rika-"

I didn't even finish my sentence and my face dropped instantly. Hinata blinked at my sudden lack of enthusiasm, whereas moments ago I still had a healthy, but not excessive, amount. She watched my eyes, hoping to find the answer to her question. Unfortunately, she didn't, because my face was blank, my eyes showed nothing, and words were clogged in my throat when they were desperate to burst out. She did catch one thing though; that was disbelief. Instead of scanning my visage, where she gained nothing out of, Hinata decided to look towards the same direction I was looking. Finally, she understood why I did what I did.

The plate of food she placed earlier was gone (the plate was still there, miraculously) and so was Rika. Hinata and I both knew human beings could not simply vanish out of thin air, but it seemed that we had to make this one an exception grudgingly. No, this was not the time to be pondering about such silliness! It was pretty obvious that Rika didn't 'disappear' or 'vanish' -especially not when she knew no ninja techniques except brutal taijutsu. She had to be here somewhere… it was virtually impossible for anyone to evaporate as if they never existed.

My anger quickly subsided when the two of us heard a pleasant moan from behind us.

"Delicious…" the feminine moan actually became audible for the ears. In a hurry, Hinata and I turned around; just to find Rika sitting on a chair munching away my share of breakfast. My share! What in the hell did she think she was doing? She ate hers, and now she was crossing over the line. She still had a sleepy expression written over her face, her eyes were in cute slits, and her mouth smiled timidly to elaborate on her cuteness while taking her bites. "This is so good…" she mumbled, nibbling away.

"Oi, oi!" I alerted her, in which did nothing when she was still half-dozed off. "You're eating my breakfast!"

"I'm hungry…" Rika justified, taking her fork and stabbing it to her last bacon before putting it in her mouth. She smiled with glee as she swallowed, of course causing me to glare with hatred as she did so. "Ahhhh," she sighed with heavenly delight, "That was wonderful. Naruto, you should have had some."

This was the same woman that I aided in helping her orgasm just hours before? I demanded nothing out of her; the least she could do was to make my life a little bit easier with some lenience! I was starving, she knew that, and despite my hunger I still went out to do… shopping! I detested that wretched, evil domain of death, and yet I survived. All I asked for was my just reward, a pleasing meal, in which now was in the stomach of the ungrateful who didn't do a single thing to make my blasted life any easier.

And she fell asleep right after that.

Yes, I was very aware that Rika was sleeping very frequently today. Correction, she was sleeping too much. For starters, Hinata certainly looked shocked at the sight. She had her reasons, needless to say, and I couldn't blame her to doing so when the Sawada Rika she met yesterday had a lot more energy and dedication to stay awake. The drastic change within less than twenty-four hours undoubtedly caused some suspicion, but more so concern than anything I could ever mention. I understood Rika's situation well, a fact that was excellently hidden from the Hyuuga hime. Obviously, if I was ever demanded to give a reasoning for Rika's unbelievable fatigue, it wasn't a choice for me to shut up. The fact was, as outrageous as it may sound, that I drained all of her strength last night when she overexerted herself with the untold amount of orgasms. She did a very good job at making my room reeking of her sex, though, in which was always a pleasure for me to know that I satisfied another patient. Bluntly speaking, it took so much out of her that she even sucked her backup battery dry. In simpler terms, six to eight hours worth of sleep was impossible to recover the quantity of energy that she used up, and it usually took a immense amount of time to charge up that alternate 'battery', figuratively speaking. I knew this would have happened, but she insisted that she would keep going despite her strength drainage with relentless endurance –and tenacity.

It would appear that she yearned for my touches more than I first expected.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata decided to break that awful silence of awkwardness when she spoke.

"What?"

"I… still have more food… Don't be too mad at Rika-chan for eating yours…please?"

This woman was still kindhearted after all that. Then again, her share didn't suffer the same fate as mine. I caught some distress in her tone though, and that pointed towards fear. Was I that scary with my angry visage? I wouldn't know; I never bothered looking at myself in a mirror while making all sorts of different faces, as though I had no life, or had a life shared by many losers.

"Yeah, I figured," I replied wearily as my hunger took the best of me. "Would you mind if you got more for me?"

"It would be a pleasure," Hinata said back, smiling gratefully and charmingly. "What should we do with Rika-chan?"

"Just let her rest, I am sure she gone through a rough day yesterday."

Hinata made no objections to my justification -not like I could afford myself to tell her the truth anyway. After planting a temporary farewell kiss to my cheek, Hinata gently scurried off to the kitchen whereas I remained to observe this beautiful scenery, in which still shocked me to know that the magnificence of human hands created this, and yet the same hands could also bring so much agony in this world.

_**(Time Passes)**_

Once our surprisingly light meal was devoured, the main event could finally begin. To be blunt, I wasn't looking forward to this in any way. Sure, I could admit that there was a small ember of curiosity for me to understand how much stronger they really had become. In spite that I scanned them once with my unique eyes once cunningly, statistics could only go so far, since strength could not be matched under the scale of information and numbers. First hand experience was positively required –especially when shinobis were professionals at hiding their true powers. Without having the need of hearing Hinata's justification for challenging me, I readied myself for the worst. I was kind enough to help Hinata clean up, and carry Rika to safety, but I knew flattery wouldn't get me anywhere. Nevertheless, my assistance was very much appreciated; that she would give credit for.

We stood a good twenty feet from another by now, and still haven't showed each other our battle stances. I picked up a very disturbing aura from her; a peculiar one to be exact. I was impressed, Hinata was already starting her pressure before this fight began, but unfortunately for her, two could play at this game.

"What should the rules of this game be?" I asked, putting my left hand on my right wrist before gripping on it slightly.

"Best two out of three?" suggested Hinata kindly despite the atmosphere's constant changes.

"Done."

At last she bent her right leg, shifting it back as she slowly stretched out her left one before pulling her right arm back, defensively, mind you, while extending her left one with an open palm. I haven't seen this in a while. The last time my eyes feasted on this battle stance was when I fought Hyuuga Neji in the finals of my first and only Chunnin examination. Hers, compared to Neji's, carried a different taste; a new and distinct fear and inferiority that must not be ignored under any circumstances in spite of her gentle appearance. Not activating a single seal, her eyes already engaged with the Byakugan, and I only guessed that she was reading my chakra flow as a small, yet significant, advantage.

I didn't mind by the slightest. Even if she did study my chakra flow, it would not do her much good. Suddenly, my right wrist ejected out a heavy teal energy blade in a form of an assassin's army knife, and then bent at a thirty degree angle, in which was almost parallel to my arm. I had no unique stance of my own; for it was not necessary. I scanned Hinata for a moment there, and I grinned when her eyes cringed somewhat nervously; this was an advantage I must seize. However, at the next second she already disappeared.

So that was how she wanted to start things off. In less than a second I vanished as well.

By the time I returned to 'reality', I found her at one foot behind the spot I was just standing on before I warped, whereas I was one foot away from her first standing point. She cursed silently, but I caught her mouth motions with my keen eyes, in which caused me to smirk a snicker that most people hated when they fought me. Everyone hated my mockery.

If we were going to 'Flash Warp' all day, then we wouldn't get anywhere. Just for the sake of it, we did it a couple of more times as a test, but after four shots both of us knew this fight would not go very well if we just jumped from spot to spot. Some decisive action must be taken. Therefore, I dashed at her –fast.

Her first impulse was to defend, which was natural by all means, and following her impulsiveness was a straight palm thrust to my heart. I easily shifted my whole body to the left without effort, and made her attack utterly useless in less than a second. She only tried again, but this time faster, of course. To humour her, I intercepted the attack (not her palm knowing what damage it could do if it hit me) by her arm before using a bit of strength to push it away as I dived in closer. In all honesty, I could have plowed my blade into her already, yet unfortunately that would have ruined the entire purpose of this match. Besides, how encouraging would I be if I just beat her to the ground? Hinata always loved some support –emotionally, I meant. Instead of attacking with my weapon, I decided to strike her chest with a punch. To my surprise, she managed to defend against it with her left arm effectively, and to respond I returned a kick.

My foot smashed into her gut –hard. In truth, I did not have the strength to pack such an impact, but the swiftness and agility in my strikes clearly made up for it to some degree. Hinata coughed and recovered from her previous attack, but not without gaining more caution than before. If I knew better, she didn't even see my kick. Perhaps this was the perfect time to show off the agility that made my combat style unique.

I warped again, but this time I was right in front of her face than behind her. She almost shrieked in horror, but forced herself to keep quiet at this unpredictable act. I was glad that she didn't scream, but that didn't stop me from raising my blade above my head before slamming it straight down for a heavy slash. This time, however, it was I that nearly gasped out loud when she actually blocked it with her chakra energized palm, and then she returned the favour with left hand ready to jam into my stomach. I quickly retracted, moving out of harm's way as her left arm whizzed by dangerously, and then her right hand rushed itself towards my kidneys. Just when she thought that she caught me, I, with stoic eyes, turned away from her as I cleanly evaded her shots as if they were nothing at all. This angered her considerably.

I rushed another kick at her, which was so quick that it was impossible to identify my leg as a distinct entity, and it smashed against her shoulder blade without an ounce of resistance on her part. If she was already having trouble with my kicks, which were not my dominant style of combat, how could she survive the quickness of my hand strikes? To me, no doubt, it made no difference whether she had the ability to dodge or defend against me. Perhaps I was a little cold hearted, but she brought this upon herself. In spite the pain in her shoulder, she still recovered in an incredible pace, and almost immediately she lashed back at me with an attack aimed for my chest. This time, I responded with opened eyes, in which I rarely did since I was always the quicker one between the two.

As fast as it might, it was never quite right; for I managed to disappear with Tsuyoshi-Teni Shiki and reappeared ten feet away from the spot Hinata attacked. By now, the Hyuuga girl was more than agitated for reasons more than one. Firstly, she had not laid a single strike on me. Second, she knew that she could not keep up with my speed although she felt my strikes barely had any force put into it. Thirdly, Hinata realized that I could have easily given more blows, and yet I didn't, in which she recognized as mockery. I was mocking her skills. If there were anything that she could not forgive, that would be mockery and disdain to her efforts. Hinata had been put down too often to endure any more, and if it was from someone she loved it had a scar deeper than all the other ones she received.

"Don't fool around with me…" she hissed with clenched teeth. "Take me on seriously, Naruto-kun…" Irritation was an understatement at a time like this, and so I obeyed her wishes with a slight bow on my part.

I decided to embarrass her a little further though, or how else was I going to have any fun. "Why, Hinata, I was just moving away from your attacks," I said, feigning my concern, "What is so bad about that? On the battlefield, I wouldn't want to get hit now, would I? I am only doing what is natural. You seem angry, is it something that I've done? Hinata, please do tell me what is bothering you."

"It's not what you are doing!" she yelled back with evident frustration, "It's how! How, damn you!"

"How?" I replied in a question format, putting my hand on my chin, as though I was pondering about something. Hinata obviously knew I was acting, especially when my right eye looked directly into hers with a sense of cunningness and deceit. I chose to drop my act before regaining some seriousness. "Oh, very well," I continued, giving more power into my blade, "Prepare for the worst."

And she did.

"Alpha Blade," I announced passively as I suddenly used my entire body in a high-speed dash right at her. Hinata panicked as she mustered up all the power she had to set up a defensive stance. It was in vain. I rushed past her in a flash, but not without dealing some damage to her legs as she pounced into the air temporarily. I took this chance to halt, turn around, and then plow my bladed arm at her body to increase the agony. Hinata, in an ungraceful manner, fell onto the ground, whimpering at both unexpected attacks. I was convinced to show her that just because she was a little shocked didn't mean that I would simply stop, and thus, I ran to her again as I lowered my entire body to perform a leg swipe, which was aimed at her sides. Unexpectedly, Hinata rolled hurriedly to the left and leaped back on her feet; by then she clearly noticed my cunning strike before she jumped towards me to evade. If she leaped at me, that meant she was going to strike from above! My predictions did not prove me wrong; for she already had her right arm pulled far back for a devastating blow at whatever point she desired.

She attacked. Hinata grinned victoriously as she found her chakra-powered hand finally struck me, but I was about to prove her wrong when she realized all she attacked was my beam knife. To make it worse, I countered.

"Impossible…" she murmured in horror.

"Beta Blade," I declared my second technique as my entire body ejected upward as my blade flared up with a dangerous amount of chakra, and finally jammed itself in Hinata's gut before I smoothly made a second hit at her chin as my body went up in an uppercut. Now completely defenseless, perhaps it was a prudent decision to show off my air supremacy. Right after my Beta Blade, I used Alpha Blade again, which was useable in the air, to crash into her. This time, I didn't strike her legs but her chest once more.

My speed allowed me to land quicker than my opponent, and when I turned to look at her she still seemed to be falling helplessly. Key word: seemed. If I were an arrogant moron, then perhaps I would have thought she was down for good, but luckily for me I was no one of that sort. Behind that act, I knew she was up to something, and my philosophy proved itself to be correct when she suddenly recovered (in mid air) with her arm pulled back with a kunai in it. She lashed it at me without any hesitation, and more so when she didn't say a word to give me any preparation to evade. Like I said, if I was arrogant, that kunai might have pierced through a ligament or two.

I charged my entire, yes, entire, body with chakra and ki while drawing back in order to fire out an unique projectile that required my whole body to unleash.

"Gamma Blade!" I yelled, releasing a nearly invisible, clear projectile that was equivalent to the size of me. The 'blade' intercepted the kunai in time, and the effect of the Gamma Blade took its effect with imprisoning the victim in a ki-generated star cell with five Chinese symbols at each tip as it from a circle. After a three second duration, the Gamma Blade lost its effect and the kunai dropped onto the grass effortlessly. Flexing my arm in my preferred position to slash, I ran at her in an attempt to capture Hinata in a brutal assault; yet to warm things up I rushed with Alpha Blade.

Hinata, as she clenched her teeth almost dangerously, snatched a kunai from her holster, as though she knew how to defend against such a quick attack. Our weapons clashed, and thus, I was stopped in my tracks in spite the fact that the two of us knew we were dueling on thin air. Due to my prior charge, I seemed to have the advantage in this pressure, and even more so when I gradually earned my place above her. As gravity had it, what went up must come back down. I grinned knowingly, clearly having knowledge that if both of us went down, it would be Hinata that reached ground zero first and not I.

And that was exactly what was happening; we were falling –with our weapons still battling each other.

Perhaps I was too careless, or maybe overconfident was the right word. Just when I thought I had the upper hand, Hinata's free arm suddenly gripped onto my upper thigh and she violently, as she used her whole body as her weapon, twisted our positions forcefully. In less than a second, I was the one underneath, and to make matters worse on my part, Hinata roughly whacked my bladed arm away and seized both my shoulders before she carelessly tossed to kunai away to free her hand. In normal circumstances, I would have given some retaliation the instant she grabbed me; it was a natural part of self-defense. However, she grinded her knee vigorously into my stomach to weaken my struggles and in no time at all I felt great pain when my back slammed –hard- onto the grass.

"Crap…" I cursed as Hinata leaped off gracefully, but not without charging up for a lethal blow just before I stood back up. As if in hell I was going to get up to receive another blow; she almost broke my shoulders with that death grip of hers. I immediately warped backward when I saw her coming in for the kill, making her strike a complete miss, but knowing me, I couldn't just move away without giving some appreciation of my own. The appreciation, of course, was not affection; or perhaps it was, an affection of pain and torment.

"Gamma Blade!" I shouted out as I released the humanoid shaped beam right at the perfect timing when Hinata as she stopped her actions. The blade struck her perfectly, imprisoning in a trap of ki where she could not move no matter how much she commanded her body to react. It was useless. With three seconds of immobility, I was certain that I was going to have my fun in one way or another.

With that said, I rushed directly to her with an engulfed hand of raw chakra pulled behind me, as though I was prepared to punch her. "Suki!" I yelled as I crushed my flaming fist into her chest, thus dispelling the Gamma Blade, in which breaks immediately when the victim receives a new attack. Hinata gasped painfully, but not that I cared. She was my opponent, not my friend at this point. "Miyachi!" my attack continued with a leg swipe, in which was charged up with the same amount of chakra from earlier. Hinata, this time, could not hold back her scream and yelled out as I swung heavily at both her legs. Again, I ignored it as I planned to finish this chain with a finale with all the brute force this undead body could gather. I made a front flip with my right foot extended out like how I would be when I used 'Naruto Rendan', but this time my entire foot was, once again, generated with chakra before I slammed heavily on her left shoulder blade as I yelled the word, "Banzai!"

The initial force was great, so great that not only did she wail painfully loud, but she even bounced a several feet back into the air after she struck ground. With her at my mercy, I instantly smashed my foot into her back; slashed her chest area with moderate strength twice; released another Gamma Blade to freeze her so she would stay in mid air; mercilessly nailed her chest again with a forward heavy stab; swiftly crashed through her with Alpha Blade; and finally jabbed her spine as I turned around after stopping my dash.

Hinata did not show an ounce of resistance as I pummeled her brutally. Of course she didn't, I thought, because that was nothing more than a Bunshin. I cringed my eyes as the lifeless body disappeared in a poof of smoke, in which meant I just showed off a set of combination attacks for nothing. The first rule of a shinobi, in battle, was to never reveal secret techniques. Although whatever I did was not considered to be forbidden, or anything close to that caliber, but it revealed too much. If Hinata was watching, in which she obviously was, that set of attack did take quite a bit of stamina to execute. Simply put, I couldn't use it that often if I wished to save my strength.

However, what interested me was where was the real Hinata if that one I defeated just now was nothing but a mere bunshin? There were no trees nearby, in which meant that she couldn't be too far off. Panic rose to my attention when my neck and arms were suddenly constricted by something tight, but warm. In addition to my already troubled dilemma, a pair of legs wrapped themselves around my frail waist before binding with the intent to crush. It was quiet, but I knew my bones just cracked. Despite that it was nothing severe, that didn't mean the pain wasn't starting to kick in.

_Shimata…_

"That was fascinating, Naruto-kun," I heard Hinata speak soothingly to my ear, licking it as she spoke, and yet she did not forget what position she was in. "So… you use something beyond chakra, don't you?" She gave a mock giggle, but I chose not to react when she expected a reaction of any sort. Her anger only caused her to bind me harder. This time, she heard some sounds; not out of my mouth though, but the fragility of this undead body. "I never expected you to use 'ki' in your attacks," she continued with deliberate seductiveness, "You surprise me every time I see you; no wonder why I love you."

"Is it a good time to talk about that?" I questioned, struggling to break free when I thought her guard was down. She answered my hidden question by squeezing every constricted point even tighter, in which got to a point where I was facing suffocation. This time, my grimaces did not go unnoticed.

She planted a kiss on my cheek. "I am sorry, Naruto-kun," she whispered, allowing her tongue to lick my neck as a final token of affection before she got serious. "I find you dangerous being a chakra and ki user, and so…"

Her voice then turned deep. "I am going to finish it off quickly. "You are in the field of my divination."

Shit!

I immediately, in a vain attempt, tried to headbutt her. I gasped out loud when she unexpectedly released her hold, as though she already knew that I was going to show retaliation. By the time I turned around, my lifeless eyes opened fully as I saw her in that stance; the stance that nearly killed me, well no, it was the actions after that did, but nonetheless, seeing it still gave me the creeps.

"Jyuuken," announced Hinata for the sake of talking, really, "Divination Sixty Four Strikes," We both knew the name was longer than that, but names were hardly an issue when the devastating effects were going to be completely identical. In less than a second, she was going to come at me with more than her usual agility due to this divination aura she established, and there was nothing I could do to stop me despite my own speed. I didn't want to do this so quickly, but the sixty-four strikes did have the potential power to kill me, and thus, the only techniques I actually have left to defend myself were Gamma Blade, in which took too much time to execute in this case, or my Overdrive Attacks. Even if I was planning to 'surprise' Hinata with one of them later on, I figured that my life was first priority and not pride.

Putting my pride on the side, I spread my arms apart in fists, head tilted back as if divine lightning struck me from above. At the same time, that was when she charged –fast. "Two Strikes!" she declared as she rushed two fingers at one out of my three hundred sixty five chakra holes.

As if I would let her hit me with that! "Banki Messai!" I shouted the name of my Overdrive Attack before I was actually crazy enough to engage myself at her. Hinata thought that I was trying to commit suicide at first, in which she did have a reason to believe so, but then she realized that it was hardly the case once she found me blocking her strikes with my own. Banki Messai was not a move that was difficult to comprehend, no. First of all, it drained quite a bit of stamina, but in exchange I temporarily gained an excessive deal of speed to continuously unleash my brutality on my opponent. Secondly, once I caught my opponent it caused me to move in a wild, uncontrollable fashion when I inaugurated my assaults. In this case, however, it proved itself useful when Hinata was attacking with equal amount of zeal and wildness. As luck would have it, it was nothing but coincidence that I was clashing with her strikes, and I was surprised I was still swiping and kicking after she unleashed her sixteen-strikes on me.

"Impossible…" she said, not believing what her activated eyes were seeing before her. "Thirty-Two-" She didn't manage to pull it off, not when I suddenly gave a heavy double-palmed push to her chest, in which was an amateur version of her Jyuuken, right in between her attacks. Her divination aura immediately dispersed, and yet I was not done yet until I nailed her gut with my bladed arm while using Beta Blade. Defying all laws of gravity after my first Beta Blade, I used it again. Just when she believed that was the end of that, I had one more Beta Blade coming, which struck her hard on the gorgeous face that Kami-sama gave her.

Disbelief turned into anger when she instantly recovered once more; coincidentally, it was the same moment when my Banki Messai's effect vanished. Without any warning, as she defied the laws of gravity like how I did, she glided directly at me with a speed that was even greater when she was under the influence her divination aura. Having me just finishing the Banki Messai left me defenseless, and thus, she rammed into my stomach severely with her elbow. I coughed out in pain as a result. If I thought that was the end of it, then I didn't know how cruel Hinata really was in combat. The crash served as a distraction, and while I was helpless under pain, she, in reality, was powering herself for her own deathblow. The fact that I was right in front of her made it all better.

Heat radiated heavily from her in less than a moment. This was not body heat; it was chakra! As an essence, chakra never displayed physical attributes, in a way. Sure, I have seen it solidify, I could see the blue waves as it ejects from a human body, but never, and I meant never, have I felt such a powerful radiation of warmth. My intuitions, in spite of its limitations, went on high alert; scolding and screaming as it warned me of the dangers up ahead.

I wanted to move, but I found myself stunned, literally, after that paralyzing blow. Hinata must have added a trick or two before hand just to spice things up a notch for me to suffer. She then activated her faultless defense shield, Kaiten, in mid air. The high energy shield surrounded her perfectly from every angle. I thought her intentions were to add more affliction to her strikes, since the Kaiten did whirl away anyone or anything that came in its path. However, that was not the case. Hinata had bigger plans, figuratively speaking, and likewise, she was pretty eager to demonstrate what sort of new abilities she learned during my absence.

"Ride of Kaiten!" Hinata shouted, bolting right through me like a drill. I had no time to scream; for it just happened at a blink of an eye. I felt like a vehicle hit me, in which I didn't know what to expect. The next moment she was already thirty feet behind me, but not forgetting to deal a severe extent of damage to both my internal and external state as she charged by with only one hit. How the hell did she do that? Not only did she defy the laws of physics, like me, but she actually learned how to 'move', so to speak, when she used her Kaiten. Not even Neji had the abilities to do that when I fought him three years ago, but then again, that was three years ago. By now, Hinata must have found a way to use it herself, then to improve it from immobility weakness, and she did with devastating results. Did I underestimate her? No, she just surprised me. Yeah, that was what it was –surprise. Telling myself that did make me feel better, but everything told me it was false flattery in a pathetic attempt to hide my true feelings.

If I was any more fragile than I already was, my body would have broke, literally, in two after a collision of that sort of power.

"Kuso…" I winced as I tried to talk. Hell, it was already a pain trying to stand up from my collapsed state; guess what kind of nuisance it was if I wanted to use techniques. I was grateful, to an extent, though, and I obviously kept that fact away from the Hyuuga princess, who represented the evil monster that every hero in fairy tales must defeat in order to achieve that sappy, cliché, overrated, idiotic, goddamned happy ending. Back to the main topic, thank goodness the damage was more external than internal. In fact, I presumed that prior attack was meant to deal external damage only; however, the initial force was too mighty, so heavy that it went beyond its expectations and not lacking very beneficial outcomes. To a body that was already dead, internal damage meant little –as long as it didn't disrupt my chakra system. "You got me there, Hinata…" My efforts in acting tough went down the drain as I coughed. Fantastic… just fantastic… Now she knew that I was hurt.

"Thank you," she was someone who knew how to take a compliment, like I said, "You are pretty amazing yourself, unlike what Tenten-nee-chan told me."

"I can't help but to sense some sarcasm,"

"Oh no, I meant every word,"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere,"

And it didn't.

I appeared right before her once again (after using Tsuyoshi-Shiki-Teni, the teleport move) knowing that she could not react quickly out of shock. Besides, it was undoubtedly tough to move when someone, out of the blue, vanished and then emerge as if it was a natural process. I loved being so… conniving. Taking this chance to my advantage, I slashed her shoulders with one swipe. Hinata grimaced with agony as the torturous pain started to sink in, but that was only the start of my final finale. My second Overdrive Attack would finish her off for good. Perchance it was an act of cowardice, yes; nevertheless, I certainly did not want another Ride of Kaiten to be used on my already weak body. The first one was out of carelessness; I sworn it would not happen again.

I froze when she spoke –calmly. That came from behind me! Once more, I was a fool, a fool who fell for the same trick twice! The Hinata I just slashed was, again, a bunshin, a clone that was used to deceive the foolish ones such as myself. Like all clones, the fake Hinata turned into a cloud of smoke, and at the same time, I saw the Yin and Yang symbol, which was glowing and radiating a powerful green aura, that just appeared on the grass, as though it serves as a deadly plague. Needless to say, this was definitely a good time to panic.

"You're within the field of my divination, Naruto-kun," That was what she said from my rear; a nice and sweet voice, too, which demonstrated many factors that represented anything but kindness, yet there was delight and lots of it. "I still love you," Her voice, once more, shifted horrifically into one that reflected as the menacing queen bitch of Konoha that deserved to die due to her excessive (which included) cockiness, mockery, arrogance, and deliberate sadism. "Even if you lose."

_This witch…_

Hinata, in her stance, looked more determined than ever. Finally, she came at me with the intent to kill. Obviously, she didn't want to "kill" me; no, she couldn't do such a thing. Like forgiveness, it followed the same principle. Hinata would forgive me if I ever committed a wrongful act, but that, of course, came after she punished me –badly. "Jyuuken: Divination Field Sixty-Four Strikes."

Without her knowing, since my back was facing her, there was no way that Hinata would have seen what I was planning up front. Her Byakugan might permit her to see through me, yes, but I doubt that she was intelligent enough to realize that I already engaged in a stance. I had my left hand folding outward, pointing down with my first two fingers, whereas my right hand bent in front while using my first two fingers pointing to my left. This was the start of my ultimate Overdrive.

She dived in at long last. I caught no reluctance whatsoever from her aura. She must have banished all hesitant thoughts, as she believed that she got me in her tracks. After all, hesitance was a hindrance to success. Perhaps she should have been a little bit careful, not a lot, just a little; for arrogance and wishful thinking was going to be her downfall.

I gathered all my remaining ki for this assault. God be damned if I didn't succeed.

"It's over," I said.

My body vanished the millisecond before her fingers made contact. Her eyes widened in shock, but then fear soon replaced that initial surprise when she felt a damaging blade slash gashing her back. Knowing me, from Hinata's perspective, she guessed that I was being annoying with Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni to confuse her, but that was hardly it when she noticed my movements were much too fast and cunning to be simply shifting from one spot to another. Immediately, she screamed excruciatingly when her chest was slashed badly.

I was not teleporting by the slightest. In all honesty, I was actually gliding across the field back and forth while striking Hinata mercilessly with each trip. The instant I managed to lay the first hit, the victim had no means to escape due to the paralysis poison I had in my blade, in which only activated when I engaged myself in this Overdrive. For now, I struck her twice so far, and furthermore, I knew that I was successfully leading her higher and higher in the air with every hit gradually. On my third collision, which was coming at her from behind, I ruthlessly made a deep slash to her kidney area, and thus she truly shrieked a downright scream of absolute torment. Gaining more speed after the third strike, where she shrieked in pain, I silenced it forcefully by giving a blow to her face before I flew past her to return with preparations for the fifth strike. I made sure her other kidney suffered the same fate as her first one. Upon returning for the sixth hit, I carefully aimed for her wounded shoulders. What yelling she projected with her vocal cord once I rushed my blade through! I actually felt sorry for her.

Out of the blue, I appeared right beside her with my bladed arm pulled back as far as I could go. I always made the seventh attack drastic; for it was the end of my little deathblow. What made it even better for me was how I ceaselessly chose to end things off with the stomach area, as if I had a desire to slice the victim in half. This time it was no different. Not having any second thoughts at all, I dived down… with my energy weapon searing her stomach while doing so.

"Zansei Rouga," I said as I finished her. That was the name of my Overdrive, and the most exhausting one, too.

I landed safely, as expected, after my ferocious freefall. Hinata, on the other hand, crashed ungracefully with no means to defend herself even by the smallest bit. I detected no spirit remaining from her body. Hinata was still pretty much alive; nonetheless, she didn't have any more strength to even stand up. There was no way she could continue after all that -even if she did say best two of out three earlier. Hell, I was stunned to see her conscious! Remembering that was my sparring partner and not enemy, I knelt beside her, slowly turning her body to face the sky than having it crumpled up when she fell. To my surprise, she was actually smiling… a painful one though… and her tears… her tears… she was crying…

"Naruto-kun…" she wept, weakly raising her wounded hand to touch my face. "Naruto-kun…"

I obediently held on to her hand, not wanting to let go although somewhere in my mind I knew she wasn't going to die. "I am… sorry… Hinata… I am so sorry…"

"Don't be…" the Hyuuga girl told me, closing her eyes but her understanding smile still remained. "I am glad… that we… fought another… You are not weak… I knew you weren't…"

"Don't be silly, Hinata," I worriedly said, reaching into one of my pouches and took out some medicine cream. I didn't think these things did anything, especially not when she looked like she required severe medical attention. "I'll take you to a doctor! I'll take full responsibility for my actions! I went overboard… Please… forgive me… Hinata…"

"I am fine…" she wheezed wearily. "I'll be okay after some rest…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I nearly screamed, but refrained myself from doing so.

"Trust me," her voice contained more strength compared to before. "I will be fine."

I decided to tread no further. Still, I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She still blushed adorably after that. I believed that I was starting to take great pleasure in it. "Tell me something though,"

"What?"

"Why did you fight me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"There is more?"

"Of course…"

"Then what is it?"

"Because Rika-chan said something interesting about you… about your new skills… about your new…"

My heartbeat stopped. "What," I continued, now looking like a zombie, "What… what did Rika tell you…"

Hinata was about to answer; I was dying for her answer. However, as fate would have it, the two of us were interrupted in our worlds when a loud screech was heard from the sidelines. Hinata and I shifted our gazes towards my left, and there, at the hallway that intercepted with the one that led to this central garden, stood Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. I knew Neji was not the one who obnoxiously yelled, and therefore, that must have been the girl. Perhaps I should not have been focussing on the Hyuuga male, since he didn't drop and belongings nor did he point accusingly at me. Tenten, unlike her friend, was filled with anger.

"Tenten-nee-chan… hello…"

"What the hell did you do…" Tenten hissed gravely as she ignored Hinata's greeting and glared an absolute deathly gaze toward me. "What the fucking hell did you do!"

"Who… Me?" I dumbly questioned, still not knowing why she was so furious.

"Did you do that to Hinata-imouto-chan?" she demanded of me to reply despite she knew nothing about the scene before she arrived. I took a glimpse at the wounded Hinata, and then it hit me. "Are you responsible for her being all injured? Tell me! Right now, damn you!"

I sighed inwardly. What else could I do? Panicking only made things worse, and that was the last thing that I wanted. It appeared that the safest path was to remain calm and act civil. Taking a deep breath, I chose my next words with utmost precision. "Tenten, I-"

"Ah!" she accused victoriously, "You confessed! Look what we got here. We have reached a verdict!"

"What-"

"Tenten," said Neji, who seemed to have been left in the corner when his friend's rage consumed her, "I think they were just… sparring…"

"Don't contradict me in front of that Love Procrastinator!" the weapon mistress howled angrily, making Hyuuga Neji cower back to the corner he just came out from. "He clearly wasn't sparring! If he was 'sparring', as you say, then why does he look okay? That beast must have took advantage of Hinata-imouto-chan like the damned bastard he is! I will never forgive you!"

This was the best time to reach hysteria. "Matte, Tenten! Listen to me!" My efforts were futile.

"Shut up!"

"If you just listen to me-"

I silenced myself when a kunai whizzed by my ear.

This woman was serious…

This was no joke…

I suddenly became a prey… again…

"I am going to kick your ass…" the older chunnin seethed in a deadly tone, a sword suddenly appeared in her hand from nowhere. I looked over at Neji in desperation. My hopes fell when he just shook his head, not able to make a difference when Tenten was on her rampage. I looked over to the Hyuuga princess for assistance, but it did trouble me earlier as to why she didn't say anything when Tenten arrived. Of course she couldn't; she went unconscious midway. With no one to rely on, I was on my own as I dealt with the monster that caused me to visit the hospital not so long ago. Now that I thought about it, this woman really ticked me off. With barely any ki and chakra, how was I going to defend myself? I felt half-broken, physically. Was I supposed to attack her with sticks and harsh language? "I had enough of you… You do nothing but to bring misfortune and sadness to those who love you… For all the pain you have caused to Hinata… how dare you hurt her like that when she loves you so much!"

"I said we were-"

She dashed for me.

I didn't even finish my justification yet, because Tenten took this chance and sliced off my left arm from my shoulder.

Like a flesh eating disease came upon it, the once connected arm grossly dissolved all the liveliness in it before it returned into what it was before I stole it for my own gains – a skeleton.

**_AN: Yeah, I am still sick, so I don't really want to type anymore than I have to. If the last bits, or the entire fight in general, is a little, well, cheesy, then I apologize. I am really bad at action. I am sure you smart readers understand what kind of deathly hell Naruto is going to face now. His undead identity is now revealed. Like I said, all Naruto's moves were taken from Chipp Zanuff for Guilty Gear. As for Hinata's "Ride of Kaiten", yeah, that was taken from Ky Kiske's "Ride the Lightning". So, in that spirit, don't sue me!_**

**_Thank you all for supporting me so far, I could not have done it without your 'help', so to speak, and encouragement. See you all again soon! _**


	18. Crisis Breaks Loose

Simplicity is Complexity

_Chapter 18: Crisis Breaks Loose._

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, nor do I own GG. By GG, I don't mean "Good Game" I am referring to Guilty Gear.

**_AN: Yeah… what do you want me to say? Damn, I am really not great at this… I suppose I could start with a small greeting and let out a little bit of info about what is behind the scenes of "Simplicity is Complexity". _**

**_I will say this… it's not as eventful as you think it is. OpForce frequently reads novels, fanfictions, lemons, engage in all sorts of conversations with whoever is available on MSN, watch the Comedy Network, in which is Comedy Central in America, and watch shows like "The Colbert Report" and "Chris Rock: Never Scared", philosophize about some of the shit (like how Dan Brown is being sued by the authors of The Holy Grail) in ways that humans can apply to in life, and then try to use any sort of inspiration to put on paper and then transferred to the computer screen. Every chapter of SiC, my friends, is created in this fashion. Skillful BS taken to the extreme, yes, that is what the whole story is all about. If you haven't noticed how 'laggy' this fic really is, well, it's okay, we all make mistakes._**

**_For readers who actually want to start new fictions on this website, and who also crave for many, many reviews and recognition from the crowd, I urge you all to visit my profile. After reading it, perhaps it should give you a very good idea about the corruption and outrage that exist on this fucked up beyond FUBAR website._**

**_Due to the fact that one on one conversations with readers is considered illegal (TO THOSE WHO FIND AUTHORS WHO STILL DO THIS, YOU KNOW WHAT, REPORT THEM! I KNOW THIS IS A STUPID LAW, BUT IT IS THE LAW!) I have to start playing in the gray zone. I suppose that a little Q and A isn't a problem, and so I think I will just answer some of the questions that have been popping up recently._**

Question and Answer Session: Where OpForce is actually talking to people than being a deliberate bitch that avoids dedication. In addition, OpForce will not mind if you choose to skip this rare session if all you want to do is read Chapter 18.

Q1: Will I continue having action scenes (meaning sparring, battle related) that involve Guilty Gear moves?

A1: This fiction was never heavy on action, nor did I really want to write one. I suck at action, I admit, and therefore I try to avoid as much of it as possible. If there will be any further action scenes, in which will probably be written out of humour, yeah, maybe I will.

Q2: Why did I make Tenten into a bitch?

A2: In every story that I write… there will be some prejudices towards a certain character to increase the drama. In DFL, it was Kiba, and now in SiC, it's Tenten. I love Tenten as a character, and it was kind of hard to shift from the character that I admired and cherished into some woman who liked to hurt Naruto. The reason why I chose Tenten to be this bitchy character was because she has made the least amount of impact in Naruto's life. Yes, it's Kishimoto's fault for not developing her character, and yet ironically, this fault of his inspired me to make my own transformations. To simply put, I just had a character who did not understand Naruto very well to have further misunderstandings, and now their tension is at a breaking point where one of them could be killing another at anytime. To Tenten lovers, I apologize for making this… witch…

Q3: How did Naruto die? Will he get his arm back? Why is he an undead?

A3: The answer is somewhere in chapter 18.

Q4: Will Naruto kick Tenten's ass after she sliced off his arm?

A4: Whoever asked me that question… or at least hinted it in a form of a statement… let me ask you something… If Naruto lost his arm, and he is out of ki and chakra… what the hell can he fight with? Fighting would be logical, yes, but to have him win? This isn't DBZ, people. I am not going to suddenly make Naruto have all the chakra in the world just because I feel like having him to win. Realism, people, this is a story based on realism –to a degree. If you get your arm chopped off and exhaust of any energy, it is not very likely that you can pull something, or anything, off an opponent who has full strength.

Q5: Does Naruto have no physical strength anymore?

A5: In all honesty, just because he has agility as his primary attribute, it doesn't mean that he lost all power. It's virtually impossible. Like I said, his body is inspired by Chipp Zanuff, a ninja in Guilty Gear XX that has incredible agility in his movement and attacks, but most of his assaults lack damage –unless you chain it into a devastating gatling combo. Naruto still has power, in a way, but a significant amount of it has been cut.

Q6: Do I know that my story is disgusting?

A6: Disgusting in what aspect? I am sure I implied a lot of sickening and revolting comments when Naruto is on his own pondering on different philosophies. Or perhaps you are referring to the sensuality and the other implications of sex. Is that really a gross thing? Out of every novel that I have read, there is always the subtlety of sex behind it. Sometimes it's downright obvious, and others are a little bit more hidden. Regardless, the theme is there, and therefore, I don't find it much of a problem to write such things. Besides, readers do 'like' to read that sort of thing, and I might as well be a Good Samaritan and deliver it to them. Moreover, I like it, too. As long as I am going in the lines of Rated T, I think I am doing a fine job at keeping it just clean enough not to get myself into trouble.

_Q7: Why doesn't Naruto just admit his love to Hinata and just fuck her?_

A7: Read my profile, and the answer should be very clear.

_Q8: Does Hinata know everything about Naruto by now?_

A8: Why yes, she does. It will be elaborated in more detail in this chapter.

Now the Q and A is officially over. I hope I played in the gray zone well enough to not get reported. And by the way, Simplicity is Complexity is coming to an end very soon. I already started on another fiction, in which I will post when it gets done –the first chapter, anyway. SIC would not have been possible without most of you, and especially not without DM 180, who actually helped me on this chapter.

**_This chapter is inspired by a lot of the things I have watched and read, and thus, some of the comments Chris Rock had made in his stand up comedies are in here, too, and thus, don't sue! Without further adieu, here is Chapter 18. I shall see you all again soon._**

**_(Hyuuga Mansion's Central Courtyard)_**

Time seemed to stand still amongst us. There wasn't any other explanation I could give that satisfied the feeling that roamed under this wretched air. The tension appeared to have rose to a state where it was safe to consider unbearable, in which I did not deny for a second. Neji froze solid; Tenten completely halted her anger; and whereas I, unfeelingly, watched her step back with fear scribbled all over her face. The woman dropped her sword soundlessly as she fell back while losing her balance distastefully. I laughed. Her clumsiness was not something that I cared, other than the fact that it brought temporary amusement, which lasted for less than a second, but still shared its fun nonetheless.

With the amusement subsiding, I knew that I had bigger issues to deal with now.

I looked upon my discarded skeletal arm stoically before I bent over to pick it up. "You two look a little surprised," I said, unfeelingly. "Haven't you seen a bone before?" To elaborate my point, I waved my broken arm at them in a greeting fashion. Neji recoiled as if something bit him, whereas Tenten almost fainted.

"Stop it!" the weapon mistress shrieked, flailing her hands in front of herself defensively, in which practically commanding me, in a form of cowardice but got the message across nonetheless, not to step any closer. "You're scaring me! Get away from me! Go away! Go away!"

"Doshi-ta? (What's wrong?) O-re wa… kowai no ka? (Are you afraid of me?) Then perhaps you should not have chopped off my arm to begin with, ne?" I inquired darkly. "You were doing it so freely, too. I couldn't even keep up with your eagerness."

Neji, instead of displaying fear, had some concern. "Naruto…" the Hyuuga prodigy began, feeling totally farfetched at the scenario before him, in which caused him to be nearly speechless and out of subject matter. "This may sound stupid… but…"

"Do go on ahead," I said, waving my discarded hand deliberately to increase Tenten's fear so greatly that I wanted to taste it. She satisfied me so when her eyes started to have tears. I was sure Neji and the other shinobis my age had no fear over corpses. By now it should have been a custom of the most natural kind. If luck would have it, every one of them should be killing one man on average per C rank or higher mission. Given how Tsunade gave missions immediately after they completed their current one, their skills in murdering people must be at the professional level, and I did not expect any less. I certainly found no problems in taking lives away, and found it even less of an issue for corpses, for I was one, technically, myself.

"But…"

"I am sure you have a lot, and I mean a lot, of questions for me,"

"Okay then. Let me ask you this… Are you hurt?"

"Me? Oh, iie, of course not," I replied, waving it off.

"You're not even bleeding!" Tenten yelled in spite that Neji was trying to approach this crisis in the calmest way his nature permitted him.

"Why would I be?"

She gave me a death glare with all the intent of giving illusions of suffering if I didn't stop my taunting when she was still on the ground. "What the hell are you?"

"My, my, aren't you a rude one?" I commented, chuckling briskly, "I would have thought some guilt would have gotten to your senses for hacking away my precious arm off, but I think I guessed wrong. You damned bitch…"

"How is this possible then?" Neji further inquired, both curious and frightened. "How are you not hurt… and also… why did your arm lose all its flesh and turned into a skeleton?"

I decided to cut him short. "One thing at a time, one thing at a time," I said, moving my broken arm at Tenten just to watch her squirm some more. "I think some of your questions are very much self-explanatory. Look at it this way… skeleton is the archetype of death, and therefore, well, I am sure you are smart enough to realize what happened to me now. Before I go on any further, let me ask you something first instead. Why are you two here?"

"Hokage-sama wanted to find you and she ordered us to search for your whereabouts," Neji answered promptly. "She said it was an emergency."

I decided to add a little sarcasm in my response. "Was it also an emergency to cut off my arm?"

"Iie, iie, of course not,"

"Based on the amount of urgency I detected, I thought Tsunade-sama ordered Tenten to do so. Anyhow," I touched my broken arm with care and delicacy, "What did she want from me?"

"I don't know the details, but Tsunade-sama needs to discuss a matter with your blood."

That caught my attention. Aside from the arm-hacking incident, this was the most exciting and safest news I heard all day, in which actually planted a seed of anxiety in my too passive mind. I couldn't wait to hear what news they had for a poor soul like me. How I urged them to go on.

"Oh," I said, feigning my passiveness cleverly as I spoke, "What did she find out?"

"Probably something to do with whatever I am seeing here," said Neji, indicating my skeletal arm, and how I was still wiggling it in front of Tenten when she was already freaking out beyond imagination. "Care to tell me what on earth is going on here?"

That old hag must have found something amusing when she checked at my records when I had the privilege to go through surgeries in their ER. I didn't know if it was her curiosity or caring nature that agitated me more. One moment she would be uncaringly handing out new missions as though her soldiers were mechanical units that required no rest, and suddenly she became a mom. The least she could have done was give us some warning. Tsunade, in my opinion, was a very misleading woman.

"I think Tsunade will give you all the details sooner or later," I told him confidently, and smirking a little to see their disbelieving faces. "Knowing her, I mean,"

"And what are you going to do with your… arm…"

"Watashi? (Me?)" I laughed darkly before I jammed the joint roughly back into my open wound. I lied when I said that I didn't bleed. It was virtually impossible. The only reason that I said I was not bleeding was to look powerful and firm, but in reality, my wound did hurt, and the blood was invisible because it soaked into my shirt's sleeve. I grimaced as the pain kicked in, yet I endured –to the best of my ability. When I finally found the right spot, which took a painful eight seconds, the cells immediately started to regenerate in a terrific speed and in no time at all my whole arm had flesh on it once more. No doubt Neji and Tenten were unquestionably horrified. "Oh, you'll get used to it."

"Don't count on it…" the Hyuuga male told me, very surely.

I winced so more when I tried to stretch. I could not complain, though. As far as I was concerned, it was a miracle that an undead was able to regenerate body parts like this compared to a human, where they would have simply lost it forever unless some major surgery was done, yet that was nearly a supernatural occurrence. It was no pain no gain. Despite that, the wound stung a little too badly, in that I could barely move it, and on top of that energy wasn't going through like it used to be while pain became the dominant sensation. I guessed some rest was mandatory; besides, it did me some good after a ferocious battle with Hinata. Having that seed of knowledge planted, I reached for some bandages from my 'First-Aid' pouch and wrapped it around my injured shoulder before tightening it to apply some pressure. I hoped it helped, since I could feel my arm was only holding on by a thread.

Everything pointed out that the extreme brittleness was not a good sign to admire. If I ever considered delicacy meant firm and powerful, I was at a bad place to be.

I didn't think I could survive another arm-slicing accident. I might be acting cool now, but in reality, I was yearning to go unconscious but my mind and pride forbade me to do so. Indeed, it would be humiliating to faint in front of Tenten, and then later on she could use this weakness as a subject matter to bitch about how much more superior she was, again, when she fought with me. I had no intention to make her look any better, and I wasn't going allow myself to be the source of it.

"Good as new," I said, picking up my jacket off the ground, in which Hinata was hugging to her cheek as she slept pleasantly, as though we never dueled another just ten minutes ago. Perhaps she was right; all she needed to do to be back on her feet was to get some sleep. My eyes caught a great deal of chakra flowing in her veins, and it was nothing insignificant or not rich; hell, her healing outmatched my own despite my demon master, and I thought undead had superb recovery due to the help of other dead beings or the living. If a fight actually took place in a graveyard, then it was an infinite fountain of health, according to my basis, of course. No doubt about it now, Hinata had excellent recovery for a human, in which was something to be feared and admired. For someone who had such an advantage for having Anthris' demonic powers three years ago, suddenly having it weakened did bring forth a little jealousy. Then again, I suppose I still had an advantage. Although it was not beneficial for me to suffer injuries during the day, I was nearly invincible during the night, or perhaps in a field of fresh corpses, and when I truly needed medical attention all I needed to do was find a body and absorb it.

Cannibalize, in more specific terms. This word had an effective way, in my view, of elaborating the ferociousness of a dead being which had suddenly been forced back to life.

It should not be a surprise to realize that I loved meat. I was a lusty beast for flesh despite my stoic, mature, and quiet appearance. It was hard being an undead at times, since they craved for interests that differ from living humans. Sometimes… I just wished that I could tear some of it out with my teeth and savour that flavour of rawness and… the beautiful, delectable blood… And Tenten here was such a good suitor to satisfy my carnage desires, and my immense anger only complimented to the bloodshed I was yearning for. However, I kept myself in control. I could not let that savage side to take the best of me, because I was an undead, a demon, but never an annihilative monstrosity.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you suggest?" I questioned Neji with a great deal of sarcasm. "I think I should get going or Tsunade would have my hides."

"You are not going anywhere!" Tenten quickly objected right on the mark.

"Oh," I watched her inquisitively, "And why is that?"

"Do you think you can just walk out of this place when you were just about to rape Hinata-imouto-chan?"

My eyes actually opened after hearing that remark. "Rape?"

"Oh, you heard me, love procrastinator," the cunning mistress declared, "You must have tried to rape Hinata, but you failed if we didn't arrive five minutes earlier."

I sighed as I put both my hands in my jacket pockets tiredly. "You are really stubborn…"

"Tenten," Neji said sharply and with some anger detected. "Apologize to Naruto immediately. That was offensive."

"Oh, what for?" Tenten agitatedly demanded.

"For what, you can't go around accusing someone like that!"

"You know that's what he wanted, Neji,"

"You listen to me, woman. I'm saying this once, so you better get it through to your skull. You can't just suddenly come up to Naruto and accuse him of having the intent of raping Hinata-sama. What proof do you have? Did you see him have such motive? Did Naruto ever have that kind of thought in mind? Is he even someone who would do such a thing? I don't know why you dislike him so much, Tenten, but Naruto has been very tolerant for you, surprisingly tolerant, actually. He didn't attack you after you chopped off his arm! Instead of apologizing… you took advantage of it and relentlessly… relentlessly…" Neji didn't seem to find the right word despite his genius capabilities.

"Bitched?" I finished for him out of good nature.

"Yes, bitched,"

"I wasn't bitching!" objected Tenten sharply.

"Oh, hell you weren't," I said, sarcastically.

"Urusei en dayo!" (Shut up!)

"Baka-da omira…" (You're an idiot…)

"What the hell did you call me?" the woman roared angrily. Neji, this time, wisely intervened –mostly to standing right in front of her to halt her from doing any more damage. Knowing Tenten, she was about to aim for my head than just my leg or my arm. The weapon mistress glared angrily at Neji for a moment, but suddenly froze with a fusion of shock and fear once she noticed the seriousness and coldness in his eyes. After being with the human-like Neji for as long as she had, his old exterior was surely something she was not accustomed to after so long. Tenten realized they were the same eyes that she hated, the ones that made her shiver, the ones that caused her to have a desire to hide in the corner if things got rough, and it truly disgusted her to realize this weakness of hers and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She sighed. She knew she was defeated, but kept her pride, and thus she grudgingly retreated –momentarily.

"Do a favour for me," I said, stuffing my hands into my jacket's pocket as I stepped away from the courtyard and headed for the hallway that gave access out of this noble labyrinth. "Neji, take Hinata back to her room to let her rest. I think I need to meet Tsunade, like now. We wasted too much time socializing, and lucky you, you don't need to have a taste of her wrath for showing up late. I wonder if her bitching is worse than Tenten's." That angered the Chinese girl, but she didn't say anything when Neji was in his serious mode. Rather, she didn't dare to say anything if she wanted to have peace with him.

"I'll do that,"

"Thank you," I patted him on the shoulder with my right hand as I said that, "And I have another friend here, too. She is sleeping in one of the rooms; so don't wake her up, please? I'll pick her up once I come back."

"In one condition though," said the Hyuuga male suddenly.

"Do go on," I gestured him to continue.

"Please tell us everything, Naruto. Don't keep it in yourself so secretly and painfully. We are all here to share your burdens with you."

"It sounds very cheesy coming from you," I said, laughing out loud with a sense of mockery and amusement, "I was expecting some of that sappy stuff from Lee. Or worse, Sakura or Ino, but from you… it sure has its different impacts."

Neji just gave me a look of flat, fake enchantment. "That sounded most encouraging…"

"Yeah, I know," I said, smirking darkly with utmost amusement, "Just take care of Hinata for me."

"You should be doing that yourself and not ask Neji," commented Tenten, folding her arms under her gorgeous breasts. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder as he shook his head; his anger had clearly faded to a degree, and Tenten, in response, softened her harshness in the best of her ability, in which was minimal.

"I would help," I told her, my hands still in my pockets, "But as a result of my body part being chopped off, I now have a hard time summoning strength to my left arm. The fault was your own when you were the one responsible for delightfully slicing it off. Perhaps you should have thought about it carefully before you proceeded with your actions."

"You dare to lecture me, Love Procrastinator?" Tenten spoke with obvious outrage, in which I could have cared less about.

"Why do you call him that?" questioned Neji, who seemed quite disturbed at that name she referred to me with. It almost sounded inappropriate and unsuitable.

"Long story," I said, snickering slightly before I started to walk out of the mansion through its hallways. "I'll leave Hinata in your hands, okay? Meanwhile, I think I should get going, or else Tsunade would have no problems skinning my flesh."

"You are just going to leave Rika-chan, Naruto?" a voice rung in my head in a sing along tone. No doubt this was Anthris and her enchanting sarcasm. Well, she was not being sarcastic just yet, but I knew it was going to be coming sooner or later.

"Iie," I replied in my mind than speaking it out loud in the realms of reality, "That's where I need your help."

"I am needed?" my demon master inquired, placing her fingertips above her cloth covered breasts. "How rare." Even in her speech, Anthris had an amazing display of sensuality, in which could lure in any men she desired.

"Come on, please, help me out here,"

"In one condition,"

"Are you taking Neji's actions as a precedent now, Anthris?"

She laughed freely and attractively. "I am not, Naruto, I just happened to have my own free will of choice. Now, you help me, and I will help you."

I took no pleasure in this, nor could I find any spark of delight whenever I realized Anthris demanded something out of me. Suffice to say, I always obeyed at the end; for it was never anything beyond my reach, but despite that, there was always a hindering kind of feeling whenever I obliged. "Call the shot," I told her, signaling her to continue with whatever she had in mind.

"I want you to touch me,"

_How ever did I guess?_

"Again?" I inquired tiredly as the stinging worsened in my injury. "Didn't we have one session just recently?"

"You are showing too much favoritism, Naruto," Anthris said playfully while encircling her arms seductively around my neck as our bodies met another's in our spiritual domain, in which was in the depths of my sub-consciousness. I detected no anger, and even more so when she took my cheek and kissed it. "Come on, you touched Rika for so long yesterday, and I have never seen her orgasm like that. Her wetness and stamina rivaled mine, if you recall. It just made me so jealous that I wasn't being touched and the person right in front of me was receiving a blessing from heaven."

I smirked when I saw her pout with phony rage. Her cheeks were expanded largely like balloons, and her grunting was just adorable. I know she was not hurt, but I took her forehead and kissed it tenderly. My demon master, miraculously, blushed in return. "But you were having fun while I dealt with Rika, didn't you?"

"I had to touch myself…" Anthris complained, claiming my shoulder as her own with her head resting there comfortably. "It wasn't much fun without you paying attention to me… even my climaxes didn't feel the same." There was certainly some sadness there, in which did not go unnoticed.

"But you reached your climaxes nonetheless, right?"

"What fun is it to do it by myself?" she stated, looking down with sincere loneliness in her expression. This was a good start for a guilt trip.

"Is Anthris-sama jealous?" I questioned, a little knowingly.

"You know I am,"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Make some time for me, please?"

I gave my consent and agreement in an instant. We were both surprised that I reacted so promptly when I always hesitated and procrastinated before. "I'll see what I can do,"

"Thank you, Naruto-chan… I can't ask for a better person to be with… I love you."

Her praise got me to smile. Honestly speaking, there weren't too many people left in this world that could make my lips form a genuine smile like this one. Those people, in my strict standards, were nearly extinct. "You flatter me so, master. You are causing me a lot of trouble to remove this grin on my face. And, yes, there is one more thing-"

"Doshi-ta-no?"

She had an idea about what I was going to ask when my face was somewhat grimacing. "Itai ja ne ga… (It hurts...) How long would this arm hurt for? Kuso Tenten… she just sliced it off… Could you imagine what would have happened to me if this was still my human body?" Just picturing that weapon mistress in my head made my blood boil. It was definitely a shock to see me still standing here without making some sort of move to create some misfortune for the guilty. The location must have played a great role in my decision making; for it truly would be an idiotic move if I killed someone under the roof of the Hyuuga mansion –especially with Neji and Hinata as witnesses.

"Give it some time," she told me, delicately feeling my arm with her loving hands as her face gave a wonderful display of concern and care. "I'll do my best to make the pain go away. It must have hurt you so much, didn't it, Naruto." It didn't take her long to kiss me on the cheek, and practically anywhere else that actually showed skin, in which consisted of my neck and skull.

"Don't baby me, Anthris," I said, somewhat passively, but not necessarily unfeelingly. Bottom line was that I did appreciate her genuine worries. "I am too old for that."

"That's because I love you," my demon master stated, as if it was the most natural thing to say between a charming girl and an adolescent male. "You will always be someone that I will take care of and love. You know I won't give that much concern to anyone else, right? They don't deserve it, besides Rika-chan and Hinata-chan. I really like her, too."

This caught my interest, but I made no note of it by not responding enthusiastically. "Is that right… you like Hinata… just fantastic…"

"Do you love me then, Naruto-chan?" Why did they always have to ask questions that either resulted in a kiss or a punch in the face? This was a complexity that was nearly unavoidable, in which at the same time reduced me to a sleepless misery. At this time, of course, it would be wise for me to choose my words with some accurate precision and skill. Ever since that bitch Tenten came in, I haven't been saying anything that was considered to be in the fine line of wisdom. Her actions destroyed my precious wit; it was the most valuable aspect of me!

"You are my master, Anthris, who brought me life and salvation, in a way. I am eternally grateful to you. In that spirit, I do love you."

She shook her head objectively. "No, not that kind of love. I don't want your love to be a love out of deep respect or admiration… I want it to be… you know… intimate… genuine… true romance… and-"

I knew what she was talking about from the start, for it was obvious. However, I did not wish to tread on that topic, and not without reason. Instead of answering her, I merely decided to change the subject, in which I always did so with success, or limited success, anyway. "Tsunade will have my hides if I am any later than I already am, and if she does kill me under her rage, we wouldn't be able to have any more conversations in the future. We, and I mean especially you, wouldn't want that to happen now, would we? So, what do you say? Should I get going?"

Anthris grudgingly accepted the facts, but she did it gracefully nonetheless. "Very well," she said, removing herself away from me, but not without planting a final farewell kiss upon my lips as she did so. Suffice to say, she made this kiss memorable when she chose to claim my mouth for over three minutes. I was breathless at the end, but worse when I craved for more. I wanted more. My hopes were brutality slain when I saw that seductive face moving back, in which was a sign telling me that I wasn't going to receive any further kindness since I was senseless enough to reject it when she was in the most ideal mood. It was my turn to grunt, knowing that I lost the battle today. Then again, I could tease her to oblivion the next time I touched her. Oh, she would die from it! "What do you want me to do then?"

Seeing her being determined on the subject, I banished my previous unhappiness, which was minimal, and told her my plans. "Release yourself from my body and remain in spiritual form and watch over Rika," I instructed in a carefree fashion, for I did not dare to be the one authoritative when I spoke to my master, my creator, as a matter of fact. "I am sure she would want some company when she wakes up and not find me there for her. Your presence would do just as nice, and I am confident that she would want to speak with you, too."

Anthris found my logic to be superbly remarkable. Not like it was considered anything grand or ingenious, but my concern over my dear friend was evident. My demon master loved that considerate nature within me. She loved it with a delightful spirit. It was charming, according to her, and it was a factor that made me into the person I was today. In spite her optimism, I did not share her philosophy and rapture. I, on the other hand, despised it to the core; for it showed nothing but weakness and fragility, in which was unnecessary for someone who belong to the dead, and when it was a mandatory to continuing taking others' blood in order to keep his own stable.

"Why do I have to stay in spiritual form? I mean, it is going to be just Rika-chan and me, right?"

"Hinata is still in the picture, unfortunately. I cannot let you show yourself to Hinata, I need to think about how I am going to tell her about you."

"You say that, but you never get around doing it."

That crossed over the line. My face flinched with some distinct fury. "The events that have been happening for the past few days have not been necessarily beneficial for philosophizing, or pondering in general," I reasoned constructively. "It has been a very confusing time, if you must know, and love, which is a luxury I cannot afford, cannot be placed as first priority when other vital issues are starting to pop up like little virus that must be burned with holy magic in order to reach sanctity. Anyway, watch out for Hinata. If Rika does remove herself away from this mansion after she wakes up, then feel to return in your humanoid form. If that is the case, however, please wear something more than just your short, low cut kimono with panties that cover just enough not to get you arrested."

A happy expression reached her visage immediately. What could she be so blissful about? "How about if I wear that new red Chinese dress that I have making recently? Would that make you happy?"

"You are not wearing anything to please me here, Anthris," I told her, "I just don't want to see you being dragged away to prison due to improper dressing in public. And… are you talking about that dress that has a very long slit that reaches to your… hip?"

"That's the one!"

That dress revealed too much "leg" when she walked; I remembered it well when the dress was still in its premature stage. In fact, it was impossible for her not to show her panties from the side, since the cut was so high, and when she actually walked, it was practically commanding men to look at her since she was showing her undergarments freely. The dress itself was actually a problem, because it was at least a size or two too small for her body. As a result, it was practically a second skin to show her all of her feminine curves, in which were specially made for her hips and breasts. In fact, her mounds always looked like they were going to tear that silky clothing apart due to the size of her breasts, and the fragility of the fabric itself, as if it was saying that they could not keep up with the relentless overstretching. If the clothing was not an inanimate object and it could speak, I assumed that it would be crying for desperate help, since Anthris' unbelievably luscious body was tearing the dress apart.

Despite that my demon master had worked hard to make her dress, she could care less if it did break. Firstly, it was made out of her chakra. Secondly, she knew that she could use the dress to seduce me. All she needed was to bend down… and who knew which part of the dress would start ripping… preferably the breast area, of course, as she would say, because, aside from her crotch, that was the area I stared at most. The part I loved most on a woman was not their breast or their sex, though, even if it attracted attention. What I cherished were their lips.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?"

"Absolutely. How would you like it if I wear a pair of red silk panties with it?"

I felt my eye twitched. "Do whatever you want…"

"May I go without a bra? My breasts get so sore if I wear one,"

"You made the dress too small, woman. The fault's your own. Just wear something that is appropriate, yet flashy enough for your taste."

"Hai, hai," Anthris yawned as she acknowledged my request, shaking it off at the same time, "You talk too much, Naruto-chan. After being with you for so long, you would think that I would know how you operate, right? Don't you have some faith in me?"

I laughed. "It's hard for me to manifest such a thought when all you ask from me is to help you feel like a woman." I got her to pout pretty good, in which was something I was secretly proud of whenever I've reached this sort of success out of my demon master. If she knew I used her as a source of entertainment, I wonder what her reaction would be. Then again, I suppose it was a fair trade, since I was seen as a resource in her eyes, and as someone who could bring forth a sensation of pleasure that no one else could.

She gave me a mocking death glare, but her aura told me that she was serious enough in spite of her demeanor. "If you don't touch me, I will hurt you. I will hate you for the rest of my life if I stay dry."

"I understand, my lady," I assured her and ended it with a fashionable bow, "Your wishes will not end in disappointment." She kissed me deeply in return.

Having that said, Anthris' spirit exited from my body and moved herself (in an invisible form) to search for Rika, whereas I fled the Hyuuga mansion, not ever wanting to return unless something happened otherwise.

**_(Hokage's Office, fifteen minutes later)_**

I hated formal greetings altogether. I had nothing against being serious and solemn, but it was definitely an annoyance to be speaking in that mask to those who I didn't need to speak to. In this scenario, I was looking for Tsunade, and I had no intention by the slightest to waste my time on the guards, or other chunnins who thought my presence was anything in the fields of suspicion. Talking, in many situations, was cheap. I found talking absolutely useless in a lot of ways, and this especially went for guys. To be completely blunt and direct, I haven't had a decent conversation with any males ever since I returned to Konoha, and it had been like that for a whole month. The best I had so far was with Jiraiya, in which he was in his rare, unbelievable serious mode. Aside from that, the next candidate was Hyuuga Neji, who I talked to just now.

With us guys, we just liked to talk shit. If a woman was to be put into the equation, then the entire taste and enjoyment would shift in a drastic angle. Mark my words, I didn't say women made conversations fun, I just said they would be considered a new experience because the subject matter they preferred were totally out of the blue. It was up to the conversationalist to decide whether talking with women was more satisfying and meaningful compared to men. Everyone had their own set of opinions, and thus, my views towards girls might not be identical to that of Lee's. Although I didn't know Lee well enough as a buddy, I knew that he always carried this sense of honor wherever he went. Respect was a big factor, so to speak, and he did not dare to challenge anyone's superiority, skill, and position because he knew each person had different strengths that surpassed his. In a way, Lee was a humble and very honorable man, and needless to say, he treated girls and guys with equal respect. I, unlike him, did not give that sort of respect to everyone I meet. Others had to deserve it, for I found no pleasure whatsoever to lower my intelligence just to have a conversation with them –provided that they were idiots of the highest degree.

All the women I have encountered were annoying in one way or another. Some were clearly unbearable, and others were more tolerable. In the end, they cared a great deal for dedication. Weren't all women like that, like they always wanted a deep devotion from friends so they would have someone to rely on even when they really didn't need it? It was security, it was safety, it was reliability, and it was everything a woman wanted in life. To have friends, to have a family, it was a satisfaction that lasted a lifetime. However, there were catches. There were times where women wanted change, because they have had enough of the things they face daily. Only reasonable, I guessed; that was why new activities and sources of fun must be made regularly to keep the excitement level up. When humans got bored, there were many types of releasing stress and annoyances. Some of them displayed a downright obvious irritation; others preferred the silent treatment; perhaps some sarcasm could be used; some may even get off their butts to find something new to spend time on. To simpler terms, decisive actions were taken to rid themselves from boredom.

What fascinated me most was how women dealt with it, and it was, to an extent, entertaining to find out what sort of devils women truly were in spite their demigoddess exterior. Hinata appeared to be the number one dangerous woman on my humble little list.

Women loved dedication. Then again, however, what would their reaction be when they have had enough of whatever they desired? What if they didn't want their lover's allegiance and endless devotion anymore? Be weary, I did not say that they wanted a divorce or wanted to encourage their spouses (or other half, if they were only boyfriend-girlfriend relationship) to start seeing other people. But wasn't it interesting if the woman did not want the man to be as close and clingy like before, as though she was sick of his presence?

Allow me to elaborate on how women felt if their man was not as devoted as they wanted them to be.

Perhaps it could look something like this.

"Why are you never home?" the woman yelled out as she was near tears, "Don't you know that I am always so worried about you? You are so irresponsible! You always make me feel like I am going to have a heart attack! What if you are not faithful? Have you been going to bars? Do you not find me attractive anymore? Am I ugly to you now? Have you found another woman? Are you cheating on me? Did some of those whores asked you to sleep with them? I hate this shit!"

Hysteria came to play when a woman's self-confidence reached an all time low. It was nothing special, but I always watched out for that in a woman, since it could bring forth a living death, in which I did not crave to experience as long as I was still moving. So, conceivably it would be entertaining to realize what could happen when a woman was bored of this 'devotion' that they highly praised and favored. Perhaps it could be something like this…

"Why don't you ever go out more often?" the woman complained with distinct agitation and bother. "I don't need you in the house 24/7 after work, you know, and goddamn it, I don't need you to hog the air I breathe! Give me some space, damn you! Do you even have a life? You are useless without me around! You are such a social loser! I bet you don't have any other friends to talk to besides me! I hate this shit!"

In that spirit, it was obvious that girls had plenty of peeves over men. What were some of the other common dislikes? The list, I am afraid, was endless. Despite that hopeless reality, I was able to narrow it down. For instance, how did girls feel when the man made more money than they do?

"Why do you get to make all the decisions?" the girl said, "I am in this relationship, too! I am a human being! This isn't all about you, you know. I want a part in this! What about me? Have you ever thought about me once? I always think about you. My mom was right; all you care about is your money. You think you are better than me, huh! You never make me feel special! I hate this shit!"

With that in mind, what if the girl made more money than the guy did? Then what would happen?

"You poor mother fucker," the lady declared, "Why do you have to be so useless and poor? Stop making me make all the decisions! I want to rest, too, you inconsiderate, vulnerable bastard! Why can't you give me some free space so I could breathe? If you were more successful, you wouldn't be so helpless! There were plenty of other guys out there with more promise, but I was naïve and stupid enough to pick you! Why didn't I listen to my mother and father when I still had the chance? Now, I am stuck with nothing but a useless fuck! I hate this shit!"

Yes, women were, in many ways, bitches. The key difference was their subtlety, in which could be the only thing that could differentiate whether the girl had the potentials to be a lovely girlfriend, or the largest queen bitch humanity had ever given birth to. Sadly to say, a vast majority of the girls I have encountered fell into the negative category. This was not something I wished to cherish; nor would I ever start to appreciate them even if they were the last people alive, as if we were endangered creatures that must be protected at all costs.

Perchance I was being too rough on these stereotypical women, in which I just described them as bitches who didn't give a damn for anyone else besides, well, who else? The answer should be very self-explanatory at this rate. It was morally wrong to pick fun at cliches; yes, I knew that deep down. Nevertheless, the problem was, unfortunately, that having stereotypes was a weapon that people could use to make them feel good about themselves. In that spirit, then why did I feel so happy when I could proudly and safely accuse women at Tsunade's age who tried to hide their real visage and looks were all drunken gamblers? Come on, name one woman, in which matches the criteria I listed recently, who wasn't like that? The same principle applied to the blues. While stereotypes were made to make people feel good and confident, the blues were made to make people feel worse after hearing them. Once I narrowed it down, many factors in life seemed ever so downhearted.

Now, I was inside Tsunade's office. That hag, who looked still looked like a twenty-year-old, had her chair turned on me –meaning she was watching the outside to create some unnecessary tension between us, as though I should be fearing her authority and power, in which was affecting me psychologically and physically.

"Why am I summoned here?" I questioned, lazily falling on the couch that was on the east wall of the room.

Tsunade suddenly turned around in shock. "How did you come in? I didn't hear Shizune at all."

"That's because I didn't even meet with her before I entered," I yawned as I spoke. "I warped in here."

The Hokage was not expecting my developments, but her honorable status forbade her to show any further emotion than necessary. My eyes, of course, caught everything. Nothing could escape me –especially not something as valuable as raw fear. "You know teleporting techniques?"

"It's something I picked up, yes,"

"You know something, Naruto, this is the first time you and I had a serious talk after your training,"

"Looks like it is," I said, plainly. "So, what is it that you ask of me? What's the occasion, you know, having the influential, prestigious, powerful Hokage speaking to a mere boy who is not even worthy to be called a peon? You must have your reasons."

"Your sarcasm will not go ignored," said the current Hokage of Konoha, "You certainly grew a lot more pessimistic over the time you were under Jiraiya's care. I didn't expect that from the Naruto I met, the same person who convinced me to take on the position as Hokage in my darkest hours, could say something so negative and hopeless."

"You might not have known me very well, then," I commented with a dark laugh. "It's okay, Tsunade, no one does."

"Is that why you hide crucial facts from people, Naruto?"

I feigned my ignorance, in which was something that I was truly marvelous at as an actor. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me," she sharply stated, destroying every bit of acting I worked hard to put up. "It should be clear to you that I have all the evidence in the world in order for me to ask you a question such as that."

"Saa… (Very well…) What have you discovered then?"

Tsunade grunted at my attitude, in which she had all the legitimate justifications to do so, before she too out an one-inched binder from her drawers and placed it on top of her desk. "This is what I discovered. In this folder, Naruto, contains all the information the hospital gathered on you during your last visit. If you want my opinion, I have never seen such a magnificent discovery."

"You almost make me look a research experiment,"

"Don't picture it that way. You know that I am worried about you."

"Worried about what?" I inquired without enthusiasm, and giving her a small glance which looked more like a leer. My voice was quite cold, but nothing near the extreme just yet. "What do you have to be troubled about?"

"Why is it that, Naruto, your muscles have more percentage of chakra than we do? More importantly, why is your flesh not even alive, and the only way that they even look like they are living is because you have the chakra, so to speak, to make them function. Your body is almost artificial."

"Artificial?" I questioned, darkly, "What a good word you have there."

"Naruto, what I am saying is… You are already dead! You are still moving because of your chakra and blood that move in your veins. Speaking of blood, I have noticed that not only is it influenced by heavily demonic corruption, another factor is also present. Your blood carries a deep sense of darkness and smell, in which does not smell like human blood, but I can safely assume that your demonic corruption has nothing to do with it. It smells like… a living death… defiling even…"

I decided to intervene uncaringly. "You seem to have a problem with me being an undead, Tsunade. Do you have some prejudice against that? I didn't expect someone with the Kage status to have such a thought and ambition."

Tsunade, using her wisdom that she developed over the years, proceeded with me wisely. With my stoic, unreadable face activated, she had better think twice before projecting any words that come from her mouth.

"I have no prejudice. Believe me, you are not the first person who is an undead in this world. Even so, you can't say that I am not at least surprised at your changes, Naruto. Amongst thousands or hundred thousands of people in the continent, I never would have expected you to have fallen into association of the dead. I say that because I have been very concerned over the fact that Kyuubi's blood and chakra could tap into your humanity, and also because it could bring forth unspeakable horrors if a human tempered with the powers of demons. Many people wanted more power, power that cannot be obtained during their days of living, and they get fascinated with demonic magic due to the fact that it requires much more spiritual power and abilities to manipulate. If you must know, there are others that deliberately kill themselves to come back as something stronger, like a lich."

"You are not accusing me to be a lich now, are you?"

"Technically, Naruto, I am afraid you are one. You are definitely a lot more powerful than three years ago."

"You may be wrong, you wouldn't know. I certainly do not feel any stronger. Perhaps I could answer some of your questions instead of talking about if I am a lich or not. Trust me, I had no intention to become such a thing, but you can say that my demon master did not want me dead so soon. If I recall correctly, those who are considered a lich died deliberately in exchange of power. I didn't die on purpose, nor did I want power to come out of it. I just needed to live, and you can, if you want, call it a providential random event.

"As for my blood, that additional portion that you found disturbing, in which was not my demonic influence, are just the side effects of taking too much drugs, as though they are vitamin pills. Hey, my body changed, and it now requires new things in order to keep it healthy. Moreover, I apologize if you have been worried about my demonic corruption, but I, in defiance to your constant concern, didn't give it a fuck. I just allowed it to happen –especially after I received this undead body to continue living. I mean, my demon master created it, and I have to acknowledge that she put a great deal of creativity and hard work on it to make it absolutely wonderful, an art that deserves to be astonished at with utmost genuine respect. You can say that this is something that is the best gift a human can ask for when they were near a death experience.

"As far as I am concerned, there are some things that money can't buy, and one of them is the second chance of life so I could satisfy my deep, spurring, budding vengeance…"

Tsunade was not afraid of me, no, for I showed no hostility or hate for her. However, her concern over me clearly increased after my speech, in which she had the right justifications to do so. In her eyes, the only motive I had for still breathing was due to the hatred that was dwelling in my heart after all the abuse I experienced by the fools in this town. As a Hokage, she couldn't simply allow a potential killing machine walk around the town knowingly. Firstly, it was irresponsible. Secondly, that was considered a display of horrific negligence. Unless some arrangements and agreements were made between Tsunade and me, I guessed I wouldn't be leaving this room in one piece. With my left arm still stinging from time to time, I didn't think that I would stand a chance against the mighty Tsunade if she was planning to attack me.

Merely imagining the outcomes of her punch made me extra cautious. Although an undead, it was undoubtedly troublesome, as Shikamaru would say, to repair if I was in pieces. To a more extreme result, I probably could die for good.

"Did you just say that your demon master… the Kyuubi… is a woman?"

"Why yes," I told her with a mature grin on my charming visage. This worked on every woman, and Tsunade's sudden blush only encouraged me to tread further on the thin ice. "She's a woman of marvel, don't you think?" If Anthris was in my head at the moment, she would kiss me senseless to hear such praise.

The Godaime ignored my playfulness abruptly, as if she was in no mood to fool around. I merely grinned at her solemn attributes; for this was something I wasn't used to no matter how many times I saw it. "How did you die, Naruto?"

"Everyone asks that question, and I keep saying that I fell off a cliff, but they don't believe it." I lied. There were only two other people who asked me something like that. They were Jiraiya and Sawada Rika.

In defiance of the current tension, Tsunade laughed. "Not even I would believe you, Naruto, in spite how much I want to."

"Oh, but I did," I stated, insisting that my words were the truth after selling myself as a professional liar and actor. "My old self was a clumsy fool. He could trip and fall even if all he was doing was standing still like a statue. He, dare I say, was a moron that should have been killed on his very first mission, in which he almost did, but my demon master cared for him a little too much just to keep herself alive. If you recall, my lady, the demon dies if the boy dies, and thus, in order to preserve her life she has to do everything within her power to keep that son of a bitch from facing death. Despite that my old self received plenty of gifts of grace and mercy for not seeing death just yet, it's relatively shameful to see him not learn from his mistakes. He constantly got himself into avoidable trouble –especially those that were life threatening- he always had this sense of confidence that he could do anything he wanted just because he wore orange outfits, in which was another way of saying, "Please fucking kill me, I am noticeable, bitches!"

"It was outrageous. I must say that my old self survived longer than I expected. An idiot actually managed to live for thirteen goddamn years as an official shinobi, and yet he should have been buried when he was three for peeking at women in hot springs. Oh well, his idiotic decision for resting next to a cliff certainly brought him to his downfall. He was having lunch as he sat at the edge of the plateau, watching the gorgeous view as he ate the poisonous venom called 'ramen'. When he was done with his thirtieth cup, in which he left all the garbage behind for Mother Nature to consume, he leapt on his feet and yelled out, 'Let's do more training!' And then, like the dimwit that he was, he slipped on a wet ramen cup. In his extreme clumsiness, he wobbled, leapt, bounced, and tried everything in his power to maintain a balance… until he stepped over the edge of the cliff and fell.

"I don't necessarily remember how fast he fell, nor what kind of shit he crashed into during the process of the fall altogether. But in the end, he reached a verdict. He was still alive, technically, after the fall, but his left arm, by then, was holding on just barely. Then he realized something else. His left leg was torn off completely, and his right one was threatening to do so if it sustained another ounce of damage. His body was no better. He felt that he was bleeding internally, and in which he was not mistaken when branches and other sharp objects plowed themselves into his back and spine. It was the end of the moron. Who could have thought the most unpredictable ninja in Konoha would be killed in such a disgusting, dishonourable way of self-infliction? Well now, he wasn't the most unpredictable shinobi for nothing, I guessed; even at his death he had to commit something no one would have expected. Anyway, that was not the point. Knowing that my old self was going to see hell at any moment, the demon master decided to step in.

"'You really are an idiot, ne,' commented a voice in his head that sounded a lot like a woman. His vision turned pitch black as it gradually blocked him to seeing reality. In a matter of seconds, he was in a realm of darkness that was only shared between him and the demon that lived within.

"'Who are you? Show yourself!' my idiotic self demanded although yelling like that only caused his death to come sooner.

"'Sometimes I really don't know why I help you. Like, you know, after saving you from Haku and Zabuza, and then Orochimaru, and then Gaara, and then the other things… I would have expected you to cherish your life a little bit more. Instead of engaging all sorts of different shit like you are some kind of invincible moron, have you ever tried to be sober? No, I should say have you tried to grow more brains and not do stupid things that could risk your life? Come on, imbecile, why the hell would you eat a wet lunch on a cliff when you can't even manage to stand properly? Now you fell down here with the price of losing your arm and leg, and also suffering from permanent paralysis because you got something sharp jammed up your spine. Don't you think it's kind of pointless for me to keep saving you if I know that you will do something dumb the next day to get yourself back to square one?'

"Those were very, very insulting words indeed. If these words were spoken to a normal person with normal intelligence, perhaps people like Lee or Tenten, or anyone else in no particular significance, it would hurt their feelings to a noticeable degree. My old self, however, did not find it insulting. Hell, he wasn't even listening. Perhaps he was too stupid to comprehend the frustrations and sarcasm that his demon master used. He was beyond help it seemed. 'You didn't answer my question!'

"'Oh, and what would that be?'

"'Who the hell are you, bitch?'

"'You really are an idiot, ne,' the woman repeated with a audible sigh this time around, 'After that explanation, I thought I would have narrowed it down enough for you to understand who I may be.'

"'You cannot mean that you are Kyuubi…' my old self mumbled out of shock, fear, and a fusion of both. 'The last time I saw you… you sounded like a man…'

"'That was because I was in a cage,' she answered, 'And it really doesn't look good if I was in my humanoid form and trapped in a cage, don't you think?'

"'Wait a minute… if I actually needed to visit you the last time in order to talk to you… how can you be talking to me right now when I am not even there. Hell, where are you anyway? I can't see you at all in this pitch-black darkness…'

"'You want me to turn on the lights?' She sounded so seductive, and even an idiot knew how much skill she had to charm males. At the same time, however, I knew she was just trying to make some fun out of this conversation, since the fact was, to my discomfort, that I was deteriorating away. 'I'll show you how I look like.'

"And she was the most beautiful woman that boy had ever seen. Those adolescent eyes ate her up like a wolf as soon as she revealed herself in the darkness, and he had no intention of looking at anything else but her. She was the world, so to speak, and it wasn't everyday that he found such a gorgeous woman within such a close distance. Needless to say, the adolescent was gaping, especially at the limited amount of clothes that this female demon was wearing. It rivaled Tsunade's, if he recalled properly, and he was referring to the amount of flesh it revealed in the chest area. As a small bonus, according to him, this woman also showed off her heavenly legs with only her kimono reaching down to her thighs, as if her choice of clothing was a deliberate act.

"'Ano…' the boy was at a loss of words. Having a female demon, in which he thought was first a man, was too overwhelming to handle. 'You… are… beautiful…'

"'Am I?' Lady Kyuubi inquired happily, her heart skipping a beat for a second. 'Why, thank you, Naruto.'

"'Something is bothering me though…'

'"Is it my arcane sexiness? I know it has an affect on you, you cutie. It makes me wonder why I didn't show you my humanoid form earlier…'

"'No, something else…' he knew his voice was cracking due to the pressure from her aura, in which she actually was not doing anything incriminating, but my old self was feeling like he was on drugs. 'How can you be here talking to me… I thought you were behind a prison…'

"'Your seal vanished the moment your body suffered an extreme injury where not even I can heal you due to the seriousness of the wound.' The seal was broken? Wow, that sounded like some really big shit. However, to her surprise, the fact that she was now a free soul did not seem to bother the boy. Something else was amiss.

"'You mean that I am going to die…?'

"'Pretty much, idiot,'

"'But I don't want to die yet!'

"'And why is that?'

"'I just met you… like, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met… and now, the same beautiful girl is telling me that this will be the last time that we're going to see each other because of my stupidity? This is not fair! Not fair, damn it!'

"'I am very flattered,' said Lady Kyuubi, laughing charmingly away, as though it would be one of the last times I could hear her laugh. 'But you never thought of me as beautiful when I was in my fox mode. I think you are just saying that to make me feel better.'

"My old self went into a desperate panic. Firstly, he knew he was definitely going to be riding a one horse open sleigh straight to hell. Secondly, this demon goddess was starting to lose faith in him, where in reality he needed her most out of anything else this world could offer. She was his saviour, and she had proven that more than once during the course of his pathetic life. If this demon was powerless… no, he couldn't believe that. There must be a way; his life could not end like this. 'No, I am not saying this to make you feel better! I am scared! I am really scared! I don't want to die, Kyuubi-sama! There has to be another way out of this! Please, Kyuubi-sama, you have to do something!'

"She became absolutely evil with a dark shade cast over her eyes and visage. The kind dark green haired woman vanished faster than that time Michael Jackson decided to be white. 'Oh, sometimes I wish you would just die… so I don't need to endure your wretched way of living…'

"'What did you say? If I die, you will die along with me!'

"'Oh, I wouldn't know about that…'

"'Seriously! If I die, I am taking you with me!'

"'As if I am just going to die without a fight,' the female demon chuckled as she spoke. She found humour in his state of terror, in which even an idiot knew it did not feel nice to be poked fun at. At least he knew that much as a retard. Now we all obtained the enlightenment that said even retards like Uzumaki Naruto had feelings like a normal person. People had accused that his stupidity had dominated every common sense his intelligence could muster. If it gotten any worse, then perhaps executing him for good could actually be a benefit to society, in which I was confident that the damned people in Konoha would have no objection about it. 'I certainly don't want my life to end out of the foolishness of someone beyond my control, you know what I mean?'

"'You are one persistent bitch…'

"'Your influence must be rubbing off on me. You should be proud.'

"'Enough of your sarcastic comments! Tell me what I have to do to keep on living, you stupid fox!'

"'It's Anthris,'

"'What?'

"'Call me Anthris.'

"'What the hell is Anthris? Is that a new language?'

"'It's my name, moron,'

"'Oh…'

"'Ask me nicer, and with my name attached to it, and I will consider helping you,' she giggled as she finished. It was hard to believe that she could still be so light spirited although she clearly knew both herself and my old self were going to perish if they didn't act soon.

"It took at least ten seconds for the boy to respond with his decision, and it was all part of her ingenious plan to make sheer entertainment out of his emotional struggles. My old self clenched his teeth as he spoke dangerously. 'Fine… please… find a way… Anthris… Please!'

"'That's better,' she chirped delightfully. 'Now watch the master work.'

"And then my demon master told me that a new body was required in order for me to survive. She said that the damage of the injuries could eventually kill me even if I do manage to get it treated, in which was clearly impossible since I was paralyzed from waist down and lacking one arm to crawl out of this forsaken hellhole. As far as anyone was concerned, I was actually bleeding to death, but my subconsciousness was barely holding on, as though it had an undying passion to stay alive for as long as it could. She said that a completely new internal system was required, since mine was already messed up beyond repair. What else could be better used than an actual set of veins and other organs? Why, a real set of human internal system –whether it was from the living or the dead.

"My demon goddess noticed our surroundings. If I actually read the newspaper, and of course I obviously didn't back then, the crash site I fell into was actually a former gang hideout. Talk about coincidence. In fact, my luck couldn't have been any better. Just a few days ago, a gang fight took place, and needless to say, well, it left a lot of bodies unattended. In short, it was a corpse gold mine for my demon master to start her work, and she seemed just so delighted to be able to pick out the best body parts amongst that repulsively large pile of abominations.

"In order to be accustomed to a set of dead internal organs and such, I could not have any part, other than my head, to be alive. The blood, the chemistry, the biology of it all would be very improper, and in short, my body would not be able to function properly if part of it was living, and the other the dead. I might as well turn into an undead with her calling all the shots and developments. It was her creation, and I seriously doubted that she would make something pathetic and weak. I had second thoughts, of course, since turning into an undead did creep me out. I was alive, technically, but then she told me that only my subconsciousness was still living. My body, unfortunately, was already on its way to meet heaven. I had no choice but to accept that fact, and in a matter of seconds I agreed to the metamorphosis that transformed my life forever.

"I wanted to keep anything that I could from my old self, but she had other plans. That demon lady did say my human arms were clumsy and useless, and I believed her, since I did not have much of a position to disagree. In other words, she destroyed both my living leg and arm and substituted it with ones that were in a skeletal form –which still had some unholy flesh on it. It was somewhat disgusting to watch her take out bones and parts from corpses, and then marvel her for changing and sculpting it to make it unique for my new body. During her efforts when I was lying helplessly, I knew she wanted it to be the best creation she ever created –despite that it was her first. I truly admired her… I could kiss her out of extreme gratitude… I was speechless. I was no scientist, nor was I a magician, but I did realize that chakra, whether it was from a human or a demon, had the potentials to do wonders. Kakashi did mention once that Kabuto managed to use a jutsu, which required chakra no doubt, to temporarily revive a dead person to do his bidding while he made plans to escape. Chakra, as I recalled, truly could stimulate anything, and therefore, my demon master used her chakra as a fuel to force the dead to move once more.

"Her powers were extraordinary, indeed. Not only did her abilities include making an undead body, she was able to make flesh as well. This entire body, Tsunade, is made out of artificial flesh, or flesh that is copied from my DNA. If any part is broken off, the chakra would no longer flow, and as a result, it would immediately turn back into the revolting skeleton that we stole from. There was another requirement, however, to maintain this body. It isn't a difficult task, yet a downside nonetheless. Since this body does not regenerate and recreate its own blood very well, due to the fact that it is copied, and copies only had a fraction of the full result, a refill is mandatory after a certain period of time. It doesn't matter if it's from the living or the dead; I just need the blood. I can either do it the easy way or the hard way. You can simply inject a needle of blood, which can be from any blood type because my body would not know the difference, and I will not have a need to see you about another needle for the next two years. That is the easy way. The hard way, in which I call it the fun way, consists of me killing someone to consume their blood. It is fun because they would be hesitating and resisting their undeniable death; and only Kami-sama knows what amusement and delight it is for me to take the lives of those who actually want to keep it for whatever personal reasons they have.

"I think that wraps up my little story. So, what do you think?"

The Hokage was actually silent for a good three minutes. I even took out a smoke and smoked it in front of her and received no reaction. In all honesty, this got me a little worried. Not a lot, though, but just about enough for me to be a slightly more serious about the whole damned thing. The last wish I asked for was to have Tsunade agitated towards my attitude. Despite my appearances, I liked to avoid trouble.

After another minute of no response, I made the conscious decision to lighten things up when I knew better than anyone that I possessed no skill in brightening any conversation. It was still worth a shot, in a way, but that did not mean I could do it gracefully. "Tsunade…" I said, trying to catch her attention when she was still dumbfounded at what I donated just now. "Are you there? Oi, oi, oi, Tsunade!"

"Naruto…" the Hokage replied in a deadpan after an unusual five second delay. That was not the type of response I was expecting to receive. "I have a question for you…"

"Feel free to ask ahead,"

"Did you just say the seal that the Fourth made for you is broken?"

"Why, I am afraid, yes, it is,"

Suddenly, Tsunade became totally furious, and with a good cause. "And what the hell happened to the Kyuubi then? If the seal was broken, according to you, because you were seriously in a near death situation, and to be more specific it was guaranteed death, does that mean the Kyuubi is free to do whatever she wants? Look at it this way… your death should have taken her with you whether the seal is broken or not, but yet… you are alive! You understand what I am saying here? The seal is destroyed before she resurrected you! We have a demon on the loose here, and you didn't take any fucking initiative to give a damn or tell someone about this?"

"Are you accusing me of negligence?" I deliberately questioned, knowing deep down that that was exactly what she was saying.

"I can't put it in any other way," she nearly spat. "You should know what your demon… master…" that reference seemed revolting for her mouth to say. "… is capable of. You are setting out a full fledge demon on the loose on whatever soil you walk on. How can you be so reckless? Why are you suddenly so irresponsible? Can you even take responsibility of the damages that she might cause because you have no protection whatsoever to stop her? From what I could see and judge, you have no backup weapon to restrain her, and it's more than likely that she has all the power in the world to kick your fucking, sorry ass."

I snickered in spite the hostility. I looked at her for a moment and simply grinned. Her aura changed once more, this time from frustration to raw rage, in which gave a feeling of genuine death if she ever decided to take physical action. She hated my smiles, I knew Tsunade too well in that aspect. Despite that, I kept going on to enrage that anger further. "Why do you think Anthris would do such a thing? Do you really see her as a destructive monster?"

"Who is Anthris?" Tsunade questioned, honestly confused.

"That's the name of my demon master. Calling her Kyuubi is simply rude, and she doesn't like that because most women do not appreciate disrespect. In fact, referring her as 'Kyuubi' is just as bad as calling her 'bitch'. Do you like being called a bitch, Tsunade? I assume that you don't, and so call her Anthris from now on. I am sure she will have a delightful smile on her face the next time you have a talk with her."

Tsunade just grinned, a little tiredly to be precise. "You love your demon master, don't you?"

"She gave me my life. I am forever in debt to her. I am at her command."

"This is a kind of loyalty I never expected from you. You always seemed to be spontaneous type that never listened to anyone, or at least you would grudgingly accept your orders in the most disgraceful fashion. What motivated such a change? If I must admit, your enthusiasm seriously degenerated."

"And it's a fact that I cannot ignore," I said, flashing a cunning grin, "Speaking of loyalties, I am very sure that Anthris would not do anything you just listed. If it was her intent to destroy and obliterate, this town would have been gone a month ago. She is a wonderful woman, in spite whatever she did fifteen years ago. What ailed her to do something so destructive anyway, you ask? My guess is probably loneliness and jealousy towards the living who does not accept her for who she is. Isolation can do that to the mind, little human. Anthris knows that appearance is the key factor to be accepted by society, and I presumed that she knew that no one would love her once they knew her demon heritage, and thus, she developed a humanoid form as one of the most gorgeous, loving woman. Perhaps men, or humanity, in general then saw her as a sex object. She is hated as a demon, and mistreated if she becomes a woman… I guessed it drove her to the blink of her insanity. I am just taking my guesses, of course, but I have a pretty good feeling that was what happened, because she dislikes, or perhaps even despise, most men."

"So, you are saying that the Kyuubi incident fifteen years ago was due to… immoral outrage? What confidence do you have to assume such a thing?"

"I am merely putting the pieces together to make the puzzle," I stated intelligently. "Anthris loves no other man than me. She practically hates Jiraiya, but she is thankful that ero-sennin corrupted my mind, and thus her own psychological corruption could do more damage. Damn, it was very effective, too, especially when my mental stability was weak at that time."

"She corrupted you?" Tsunade's anger flared up again. This woman took things too seriously, and ninja's were supposed to read what was underneath the underneath. Damn, she didn't even scratch the surface.

"With the natural things in life, Tsunade-oba-san," I replied, kind of bored of her fury. "Like, you know… sex, and other… stuff…"

"Did you lose your virginity?" she roared, in which nearly deafened me if I was standing six feet closer. Somehow at the back of my head, my intuitions told me that Anthris and my undead body were no longer an issue to worry about. It would appear that the Hokage had no grudge to have me as an undead warrior, since all she needed to do to keep me alive was to give me blood periodically, but as for my mind, she had a second opinion.

I had no further need to stay here, and had an even less want to discuss my relationship with Anthris to her.

"I think our conversation is over," I quickly interjected and headed for the door.

"You are not going anywhere until you answer my question!" the Hokage outrageously leaped over her desk in order to stop me. I easily took one shifting step to avoid her from colliding into my delicate body, and in a chain reaction, Tsunade fell distastefully with her large breasts receiving most of the impact since it stuck out more than anything else. I didn't dare to laugh, but my mind, however, was proving otherwise. I wisely turned away just in case I broke out of my stoic face. Having her on the ground served as an advantage that I could not possibly not take, and as a result, I was able to form a set of seals which ended off with the rabbit on it.

"Maybe next time," I winked as I mockingly spoke. With that said, I vanished using 'Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni', or better known as 'Flash Warp'.

Once I reached somewhere outside the Hokage's building, I fled as quickly as my legs could carry me once I heard Tsunade's cursing from a mile away. She truly knew how to motivate others to run even faster than they could possibly imagine, didn't she?

**_(Naruto's Apartment, fifteen minutes later)_**

It was my turn to curse when I found my apartment absolutely empty as soon as I opened the front doors. How could I be so forgetful? After talking to Tsunade, for which was practically hours, I nearly forgot that Rika was still at Hinata's mansion. That girl must have been up by now, it was… then I looked at my watch… and it said it was 5:30 PM. Great, now I realized that I just missed my lunch when I had a very lousy brunch because I ate it hurriedly to prepare myself for the sparring session, in which obviously drained all the energy the prior meal could provide with its nutrients. Knowing that I more or less stuffed everything down than savouring the flavour, I knew my meal actually did more damage than good. This kind of eating could kill me someday… I swear it…

Moving into my kitchen somewhat pointlessly, I wondered if I had anything in here that I could use to temporarily replenish my strength. I tested my luck with the fridge. Once I opened it, three shopping bags came falling out and made clashing sounds as it hit the floor. Fortunately, nothing spilled. Now I was starting to remember what I did this morning. After receiving an invitation to visit Hinata, I recalled jamming everything into the refrigerator before I ran back into my room like a sadistic moron to wake up Rika. Perhaps I should have been more prudent with my actions, but frustration seemed to have played a big role this morning, in which it was beyond my control. This self-flattery was not working at all…

I grimaced when I noticed everything in my fridge required some time to prepare, and time was not something I desired –not when my life was on the line. I did not want to cook it, because that took effort, and I was as tired and weak as most weak man could be. If I was going to eat something that needed to be cooked, then please have someone else do it for me. Yes, it was a selfish thought indeed, but humans, demons, and the undead thought alike due to the existence of our conscience. Without our consciences, we were immediately considered savages and brutal brutes, which did not know anything but senseless murder due to brains that were a size of a pea. Knowing that my apartment was completely empty, I was definitely on my own with no hope whatsoever. The only thing I had left in this place was… I didn't know, actually, and therefore I prayed and gave faith to my freezer. I never fully gave my confidence towards an inanimate object before; it would appear that there was always a first time for everything. As I opened the top part of my refrigerator, to my honest surprise, I found frozen dinners. I didn't recall purchasing these; hell, I barely knew the existence of this distressed creation. Despite that, however, I always wanted to try one although I knew what to expect out of companies that made these things. The contents, as the box listed, were a chicken filet with gravy and accompanied with a limited supply of noodles. I guessed that I could live with that, since I wasn't trying to have a fancy dinner or anything, and all I craved for was a short snack with some flavour.

I popped the frozen dinner into the microwave with part of the tip lifted up, as the instructions had it, and lastly pressed the numbers in order to make it 'burn', so to speak, for three and a half minutes. Deep down, I knew this was going to be the longest 210 seconds of my life.

Or so I thought.

The front door suddenly flung open despite I clearly remembered locking it.

Who else could possibly have another set of keys? Oh, shimata…

I had to hide!

"Naruto-kun!" came a sweet greeting that shook me from inside out. Too late… she beat me to it… "You are here, this is wonderful, indeed."

"What… what are you doing here, Hinata?" I could not help myself but to feel some dread coming from her inquiry… or statement. "I was just planning to have a bite…" Why the hell was I stuttering so badly? I was okay this morning, right? In theory, this girl should not be posing a problem. I was not afraid of her, no, but there was just something that was so elusive. The way she just entered annoyed me, but it wasn't like she did anything wrong; damn I could not grasp it. The subtle aggression, yes, that was what agitated me, since Hyuuga Hinata was never famous for being so… assertive, domineering even.

Her response shocked me. She, in fact, did not talk at first, since she nailed me to the closet door like she did less than twenty-four hours ago. She soon embraced me, but the intention of binding me never went away. Crap… what brought this on? What did I do this time? I wasn't hiding any girl from her today or anything; all I desired was a snack due to my energy insufficiency. In all honesty, I was actually used to being imprisoned and interrogated, but never expected it from Hyuuga Hinata, who was watching me with genuine concern, care, lust, desire, and hunger. Her movements were dangerously lustful, and I felt my back sweating with fear as a motivation when I saw her lick her lips like a wolf. What urged her to be this way? It wasn't like I turned her on with my charms, for I haven't seen her since this morning, and yet her emotions were so high! This situation was almost unapproachable, in my standards, of course.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata purred as she dug her head into my chest, while gently grinding her beautiful body into mine in a form of arousing. "What are you thinking about?"

It was a miracle that I refrained myself from attacking her. "Nothing…" I lied with all the intellect I knew of. "Where is Rika?"

"Rika-chan? She said that she went 'shopping'."

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I want to see you,"

"Is… that… right…"

"She told me to 'pick' you up, and I agreed immediately because I want to be with you." Her embrace deepened unexpectedly. "What are you doing?"

"I am just waiting for my… frozen dinner… to… finish… burning…"

She giggled as she pushed me more intimately into the door, in which was threatening to break down if she pressed on any harder. "Are you stuttering?" she questioned, almost knowingly.

"I'm tired," I plainly stated the obvious. "And… nothing…"

"Perfect answer,"

That was not a replied within my expectations. "What?"

"Aren't you at least a little curious as to why I am here?"

"Because you want to hug me when I have no intention to return the hug?" I knew those words naturally frustrated her, but not today. She seemed to be enjoying it instead. In normal cases, Hinata would pout and whine adorably to get her way, and sadly to say, I always gave in at the end. It had become sort of like a custom between the two of us, and suddenly she was establishing a new set of regulations without my consent. Fuck it all, when did she ask for my consent for anything? She just did things on her own and expected me to accept it whether I did it grudgingly or gracefully.

Now, she was laughing lightly, and yet it contained a beautiful alluring charm. "That is part of it," she said, still chuckling in a friendly manner, in which would not be so friendly later on if I knew how to predict the future. "But no."

"Then what is it?"

"I came here to get my revenge," Hinata was unbelievably straightforward. She came to get her revenge… that still did not register into my mental state after I stared at her queerly for a dreadful fifteen seconds. She didn't react much, no, since Hinata loved it when I paid attention to her and her only, and she appeared to take more pleasure in it when my dull blue eyes looked like they were gazing on the beauty Kami-sama blessed her with. Like every other woman that had an impact on my life, Hinata just had to be so gorgeous and marvelous. Her arcane sexiness could make any men die for, but she only chose to use it on me. There were plenty of other good looking guys out there and we both knew it, and thus, it was still such a complex mystery to me as to know why Hyuuga Hinata was so attracted to only me. Hell, Sawada Rika loved me for the same reasons, and I wasn't exactly cherishing it as much as she wanted me to. Up to this day, I did not know if this was a stroke of luck, or a premature gift from Satan.

Due to my immense negativity, it was no simple task for me to see love as an amenity. It was a nuisance above anything else, and this revenge Hinata spoke of was no comfort. What did I even do to deserve this?

"What are you talking about?" I choked out, looking very uneasy. She grinned, knowing that she hit the jackpot in a fashion that I did not seem to know.

"I want what is rightfully mine," she told me as she pressed herself onto me more passionately, while she took my cheek and kissed it tenderly. "I want you."

"You want me to do what?"

"Don't you have any sympathy?" Hinata purred as she kissed me again on the same spot.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned her confusedly as I took this chance to place my hands on her hips. What in blazes was I thinking? I should have been attempting to break free, not trying to establish any unessential affection that could jeopardize everything I worked so hard for, in which was plotting an escape plan.

"You hurt me," she easily pouted with endearing features soaked in it.

"Because I am placing my hands on your hips? If it's hurting you, I will be glad to let go."

"Oh, don't do that," Hinata ordered as she used one of her hands to hold my hand before she gently pressed it on her hips to make our touch more deep. "I like it there… and I don't mind if you put it elsewhere…"

Sweat formed on my forehead in less than an instant when she pushed her breasts more forward in order to make me feel them in depth. "Elsewhere… No, Hinata, what are you talking about? What do you want me to do?"

She grinned seductively in return. "Naruto-kun, I want you to comfort me. I'll hate you for the rest of my life if you don't take responsibility for your prior actions. It's not nice to wound someone and then leave them to deal with the pain and leftovers… You aren't someone who does that to a friend, are you not? I have to endure everything on my own, and you weren't even there to be with me."

I grunted inwardly. As I relentlessly looked for a way to break free, I found it absolutely distracting to have her body making such intimate contacts with mine. I was starting to hallucinate, and without me knowing, my eyes gradually drifted to her ample breasts, in which were imprisoned by that thin, wretched tanktop beneath her unzipped blue wind jacket. Hinata's snickered increased two folds when I was exactly where she wanted me to be.

I never felt so boneless…

"I'm sorry…" I groaned out, no longer realizing what I was saying.

"I forgive you, Naruto-kun," she said, taking this chance to smother her lips over mine in a blissful kiss. "But you do know how depressed I was when I found no one by my side when I woke up? I wanted to see Naruto-kun next to me, talking to me to make me feel better, stroking my hair as if they are the best things that can sooth me, be more initiative to kiss me so I will kiss him back with twice the ardency he gave, I want him then to touch me freely because I would love whatever he desires, I will satisfy anything that he wishes…"

Move, Naruto, move, I demanded out of myself when my part of my conscience, mainly my libido, was starting to drift towards her seductiveness. Was I that helpless without Anthris in my body? Why couldn't my body move? If I did not react soon, who knew what sort of results would happen? I didn't have a curiosity to find out, and yet I was powerless to make a difference. For crying out loud, defy her! I needed to fight my way out, and damn it all… why wouldn't my body move! I had to get away from her… and fast…

"Hinata… Boku wa… iie, yamate kudosai… (Hinata… I am… no, please stop…)"

Hinata wolfishly grinned before she deepened our entanglement. There was no way that I failed to acknowledge the softness of her body, the slenderness of her curves, which parts were most sensitive, and I could not deny the fact that I had an incredibly beautiful woman who wanted me beyond my anticipation. Her eyes resembled everything in her mind, and it was no difficult task to comprehend. This girl was lusty. "Stop? No, I don't want to do that. Perhaps we can take our conversation somewhere else?"

I mindlessly, as if I was under a spell from a siren, replied to her call. "What place do you have in mind?"

When she saw me agree so quickly, in which she had me exactly where she wanted me to be, Hinata didn't waste her time in proceeding to the second phase. She broke herself away, knowing that seduction was no longer needed until a little later, but she was still holding my hand before gradually leading me somewhere within this dinky apartment. "Let's continue in your bedroom, ne?" Seeing no resistance on my part, she easily pulled my zombie like state body towards the precious sanctuary that I cherished like no other room I have entered. Hinata felt an unbelievable delight to have me captured; her emotions were even evident to the blind.

Meanwhile, however, I was not sharing her rapture. The word bedroom repeated over and over again, as though it was trying its best to warn me about the disasters ahead.

_Bedroom… bedroom…_

I knew the hazards once I enter, then why was I still following her lead? She smiled slyly when she noticed my attention was fixed onto her, and in a matter of seconds, we arrived at the fortified barrier, in which was the wooden door, that gave way to my sanctuary. She was close, she was ever so close… all she needed to do was turn the knob… and then victory was hers. In defiance of this fact, I couldn't imagine that I wasn't doing anything about it! It was all over if both of us entered my room, so why couldn't I move! My movements were just as bad as that time Sasuke and Sakura encountered Orochimaru for the first time… that genjutsu that paralyzed both of them with fear… my body was exactly like Sasuke's… no matter how desperately I was commanding myself, it just wouldn't budge!

What the hell did Sasuke do in this situation? What the fucking hell was the solution that he came up with?

_Come on, brain, think!_

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata enticingly to my ear as she licked it sensually before she started to plant multiple of feathering kisses on my left cheek. "Come on, don't keep me waiting… I want you –now."

_I finally figured it out!_

"Never!" I suddenly shouted, and at the same time I snapped out of her seduction. Hinata gasped when I roughly pulled my hand away from hers as I reached for my kunai in the holster. Once I had my hand on the weapon, I slit it across my chest, in which Hinata nearly screamed when a waterfall of dark blood gushed out from the injury as it splattered revoltingly onto my carpet-free floor. Fear… it was fear, I had to use fear to overcome this weakness. As much as I hated to admit it, I must give my thanks to Sasuke the next time we meet, for his experience was what saved me from this crisis. I had no time to cherish my temporary freedom, for I could lose it at any moment if I decided to linger indecisively. Without any further hindrance or warning, I turned to face the main door. "Alpha Blade!" I generated the ki and chakra that was needed to perform this attack and immediately dashed away before breaking the door during the process. I had no intention of caring for the minor things; all I was concerned about was reaching outside, in which I did so safely.

Or so I thought.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shrieked when she realized that her plans were now in ruins before she knew it. "No, I was so close!"

"I have no idea what you are planning," I declared and pointed at her as she, to my severe shock, began to approach me by mere walking, as if she had all the confidence in the world that victory was hers to claim. At the same time, I slipped my kunai back into its original place, but my eyes never left her for a second. At the same time, to my discomfort, the charming Hinata was no longer before me, since a new representative took her place. The person that swapped with her divine, beautiful exterior was a 180 degree contrast to the previous mask. Hinata took the role of the mastermind, in which just received a blow to her intelligence since her victims managed to outwit her. It was a minor setback, and she merely returned with higher spirits while having a smile that rivaled the devil. Her new persona frightened me, and yet I kept my cool. "But you are not taking me alive!"

Although it was a pathetic choice of action, I formed a set of unique seals to activate my trademark technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, six other copies of myself appeared from behind me with dark grins covering their expression. Hinata's eyes opened with some shock, it was clear that she was impressed. Little did I know, however, her face was, in fact, speaking nothing but lies and deceit as she watched me. "Have fun catching me now, Hinata."

Actions spoke much louder than words. Hinata took one look at me and my Kage Bunshins, and then she began laughing. It started as a quiet snicker, and then deepened into a louder chuckle, and soon Hinata, with her hand on her forehead, started laughing out loud darkly with her head tilted back, as though she was a pure sadist. I grimaced instantly. I didn't go on alert because she found some miraculous amusement, but rather, I found it unquestionably uncomfortable to hear this menacing laugh. It did not suit the shy Hinata, and hell, not even the more confident Hinata had that kind of nature to perform something that was so close to evil. To this mastermind persona, however, it matched a little too perfectly well.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you are a funny man. Do you really think that a technique like that, as advanced as it may be, can fool a woman like me? Do you happen to forget why I have no pupils in my eyes?" A horrific realization struck me like an anvil was dropped from three hundred feet above. Blast her damned bloodline limit. "My Byakugan can easily read chakra systems, remember? All I need to do is activate it, and I will know which one of you has the real chakra coils. Don't you think that I have planned this ahead of time?"

"You won't catch me that easily," I retorted wisely, trying to build up some confidence to have a better edge. "Even with those eyes of yours, the extent of my improvements on this technique is far beyond your expectations."

Those words did not faze her for a moment. To my disbelief, she kept walking closer, and all I could resort to do was mimic her movements by traveling backwards with worries and uncertainties as my motivation. "Perhaps you are right, maybe I might not be good enough to identify the real you amongst these bunshins," Hinata said in a forfeiting fashion to boost my self-esteem and confidence. However, that ounce of hope was the key weapon that would make her next words hurt that much more when she destroyed it. "But I know someone who has even greater powers than my own," this was the beginning of her devastation, and I didn't even know it until it was a little too late. "I am sure Anthris-sama would know which body to go back to, right? There is no way she would be that stupid to be not able to differentiate you between a Kage Bunshin, am I correct?"

_Anthris… Anthris… Anthris! Hinata knows about Anthris! Bagana… (Impossible) No, this can't be happening! What have you done… what have you done, Anthris? Why did you betray me? No… Why must I be enslaved to this torment?_

I did the unbelievable: I screamed.

I didn't know what happened to me from that instant to whatever I was doing at the moment. My clones and I suddenly widened our eyes with pure fear washing all over them before the seven of us yelled in absolute horror in the loudest way we could muster when I haven't screamed like that for over two years, and finally ran off in different directions.

Hinata did not bother herself with chasing me and merely laughed again before she spoke to no one in particular, or perhaps she was talking to herself to increase her delight. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you are making this fun. Yes, yes, you are! This is fun. I will no longer wait for your answer, because I don't have to anymore, or you will just have me waiting until I can no longer take it. I believe everything Rika-chan told me… and she is absolutely right, too… Oh, Naruto-kun, this will be so sweet… That's right, run away… run as fast as you can… so you can excite this adrenaline further… excite it… excite it! Make it so strong that it will make me want to rape you when I catch you… make yourself the greatest treasure a woman can get…

"Even if I cannot match up with your speed… does it matter? Is it a big deal now that you are faster than me? No matter how much you have improved… there is always someone better… Anthris-sama… yes, Anthris-sama will make our day a heaven… and you will love it whether you like it or not! Don't concern yourself toward me not joining the fun… I will be seeing you very shortly. I love you so much, Naruto-kun… you will let me love you… I will love you.

"But now, my Naruto-kun, let our pursuit of love begin."

I kept running, and I even increased my speed despite that I had nowhere to go. As if it was a curse, my skin grew goose bumps out of the blue, and I didn't even know if it was my imagination or not when I thought I heard a wave of sinister laughter coming from the direction from my home. I banished it as a hallucination immediately. Knowing that I was a nervous wreck at the moment, I guessed anything goes, and I did not relish it for a second. Bad came to worse much too quick for my liking, and I was too certain that this was too horrible to be just a nightmare where I could wake up and forget about it forever. This was real, and everything I detected pointed out that I wasn't in a fairy tale.

I picked up a distinct demonic chakra coming my way, and I didn't even to guess who it might be. What other demon existed in this village anyway? No one, of course -other than my own.

Anthris… she was coming… and she was definitely making haste, too. I lived life to regret it… this was just fantastic…

**_AN: Yes, it is a very frightening ending, and yes, I know that I will get stoned for leaving this in another cliff. For a fiction that is about to end in 2 or 3 chapters, I should know by now that cliffhangers drive people kind of insane. By the way, if you people don't want a cliffhanger, care to tell me which part wouldn't be considered a cliff? In all honesty, every part I end is considered to be a cliffhanger, and I say that so profoundly is because the story isn't done. As long as the story isn't done, it needs more in order to finish it. With that said, it doesn't matter what I write, since every chapter's ending is just different due to the downright obviousness of tension._**

**_I hope you all liked chapter 18… it was a pain in the ass to write –especially that whole seduction scene. How much philosophy and logic did I even put in here today? Damn… this BS business is hard! Anyway, the most important thing is the enjoyment of reading and writing. Like I said, SIC is coming to an end, and I really do hope that the next two to three chapter will satisfy your desires. I will do my best to make it… oh, I don't know… yummy._**

**_See you all again –real soon._**


	19. All Hope is Lost

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 19: All Hope is Lost_

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I don't own Guilty Gear XX.

**_AN: Greetings, my fellow readers, and here is my special tribute to you all, yes. After over 30 days of no update, I present to you this humble creation of mine, in which I call Chapter 19 of SIC. Oh, yes, stone OpForce for being so busy; shoot his legs for keeping us wait; and why is he so lazy? It's real sad, really, since school was taking its hold on me, as if it has some sort of sexual attraction. Talk about an unwanted hindrance. _**

**_For those who received my emails for reviewing, yes, that does mean that your reviews held some major significance in one way or another. And yes, if you really do want me to respond in your reviews, feel free to tell me so. I do want to help in the best way I can. Whoever asked me if I am an author or an authoress, well, I am not a woman. I am a full-blooded guy, unfortunately. Then again, it would be equally terrible if I was born a woman. Life is not too fair, isn't it?_**

**_Instead of my rambling, perhaps it would be more fitting to start reading now. I will meet you all on the other side when you are done. Just so that you know, this chapter was a very tough task to do. Please enjoy it like you all usually would –if not, more._**

**_(Outskirts of the Trade Districts of Konoha)_**

I kept running and didn't want to stop, rather, maybe my body didn't know how to slow down, nor did I care at this point, and perhaps I could not afford to give up some time to care. In addition to the dangerousness of reckless running down a lane of pedestrians and window shoppers, I dared to pick up my pace after I made a sharp turn before I discerned that the central trade districts of Konoha were around me. This was bad news, indeed, for I failed to realize where I ran to whenever I was in a desperate panic. In a real mission, this might be a troublesome weakness to cope with, and I was referring to my fellow comrades.

In fact, my teamwork ability was so critically, shatteringly low that it was best to send me off on solo missions just in case Konoha didn't want to suffer from any "Expensive Failures" or "Crushing Disappointments".

Instead of busying myself with senseless thoughts, I immediately went back to focus on the demonic chakra presence. Although I did not want to perceive it to be true, but my senses detected that it was slowing down, as if it was all a deliberate act to mock my skills. There was no reason for Anthris to prolong her pursuit; at least I couldn't think of anything from the bottom of my head for now. Then again, perhaps she might be taking these moments to plan out how she would amaze me whenever I dropped my guard down. Needless to say, if I was too cautious, that in itself could create an evident frailty. However, that caused a problem to surface like an anvil smashing my skull upon release. I didn't know what was considered too careful, or at what point it was classified as careless. The happy medium was always hard to find, and up to this day, it had been a distinct hassle for me to become better. Hell, if I was better during my younger days despite that I was only fifteen, and sixteen in six months or so, I would still be in my human body than this shell of un-holiness.

I didn't want to know what Anthris wanted from me, but there was something I would demand out of her when we encounter again. That artifact witch! How dared she to betray my trust!

Something that outrageous was a hard thing to ignore or to forget.

I wanted to forgive her as my humanity took over momentarily, yet, regardless, I specifically ordered her to stay away from Hinata in the best of her ability. And revealing herself was not in the deal we agreed on, in which at the same time my normal self claimed back the throne to regain the mentality control that was unbelievably lost. This was uncalled for indeed, in fact, it was perfectly unforgivable. Did she find that much amusement to see me suffer? This was no joke, I was serious, and I hated this. How could she do this to me? My, she was really threatening me to keep her dry. I knew we were just joking the last time we discussed about it, but now, however, I was planning to make that illusion a dreadful reality.

Actually, come to think of it that was exactly what I was going to do. I refused to touch her, and thus, nothing could possibly leak out of her –unless she did it herself. Wasn't it her that said feeling herself with her own two hands was not fun? A shinobi always took the disadvantage to their advantage, as professional jounins have said as though it was a customary law of the ninja, and that was how I like it –I wouldn't have it any other way.

That demon woman did not have a choice but to deal with the consequences that she justly deserved. She bought this upon herself! The fault was her own. Anthris better regret twice for double-crossing me. I could not simply discard this as one of her pranks and pointless stunts, for it was much greater than that, and the punishment would be severely dire. That was a promise I could keep.

I never took pain away; I inflicted it, and with quite an enthusiastic passion as well. To me, it wasn't much different from playing a game, in which I could not possibly lose.

In spite my outrage, I was still afraid deep inside. In fact, I felt cold suddenly just pondering about it. Whether I demanded myself not to wander and avoid such thoughts it was senseless, since by then my mind was already thinking it before making its own analysis towards the subject. My confidence suffered a great drop, and I knew it bitterly.

Whenever I was down, my mind usually began to hallucinate on dangerous outcomes.

This was my creator I was agitated at; the authority of it all gave chills down my spine. Even if Anthris did wrong me, a sense of obedience suddenly kicked in no matter how much I wanted to fight it. To my disgust, I clearly knew that I could actually allow myself to bow to her in order to repent for my sins, pleading for full forgiveness -although the fault was not my responsibility from the start. This seemed so hopeless! Why must I enslave myself to this anguish? Just because she was my master, was it a must to obey regardless of the demands that leave her mouth? This was unfair… unjust to the most extreme sense!

Did my life just become a public distribution to the general public to poke their damned noses at like it was their business? Was this what living as an undead was all about doing tasks beyond my will and humiliate me during the process for the sheer fun of it? Aside from the biological changes, I had a conscience like the living. If Anthris tickled me, would I not laugh? If I wounded my shoulder, would I not cry? If I was cut by a sword, would I not bleed? I gave my aid to help Anthris feel like a woman, how did that supposed to feel? What was I supposed to feel? I saw every part of her, what else could be more demanding and unreasonable?

I did everything.

Anthris could not be hated for changing me into what I am. I did not mind or complained once that my bloodstained heritage brought ill fortune to my life. I did not find it a problem for her to help me open my eyes and see the truth behind the illusions of the devastating reality, in which I was pretending not to comprehend in spite I had a pretty clear knowledge of what society viewed me as. Instead, I humbled myself and praised her and thanked her for all she had done. If it wasn't for this beauty, in which never gave the impression of demonic aspect, I might still be slipping down cliffs and pointlessly waste good durable arms before have a need to kill someone else to look for another one. Arms never came free if I recalled, and they were definitely not cheap, either. My new brilliance was keeping the death rate at normal, so to speak, and it was somewhat an insult to me when I read the statistics in a magazine that I bought during that day when I felt utterly bored.

However, as a living demon, it was impossible for me to appreciate everything I faced with the same level of enthusiasm, and consequently I did hate one thing. I kept it as well hidden as I could. I did not hate Anthris for introducing me to the realms of sex… who I hated was I, Uzumaki Naruto, for relenting in it. I enjoyed what I become… a corruptive, repulsive, dark monstrosity that found sexual arousal as a fuel of encouragement, and yet I had physical charms as 'The Dark Mysterious Boy', in which could get away with nearly anything. I had the skills to tame all the women I most wanted if I used my hands, and it was downright disgusting and revolting, and inexcusable even! I wanted to yell and scream at the world for possessing such a despicable talent, and verbal insults only could go so far or do so much. I wanted more. I needed more.

And not long after my deep desperation, I found the salvation.

Once I started to touch Anthris, however… everything seemed to be forgotten. My worries, my hatred, the suffering, that nauseating dread that filled the air too constantly for its own good, all of the weight was lifted off my shoulders as a blessing.

Oh, the irony…

After all this time, who would have guessed that it was my demon master that held onto my salvation; and soon enough I yearned for more if I wished to escape the wretched realism of reality. In a way, this was a drug, and, like all drugs, it got me highly addicted -fast.

As days went by, it had become evident that I wouldn't be able to live life like I used to without the presence of my demonic guardian. Her chakra was a desirable essence of the past, but not that I didn't need it for I required it to stay alive; I no longer craved for it, and yet I wanted something else from her. Anthris' body, yes, my antidote to this constant poison that reeked on forever until this planet perished, was indeed intoxicating. I wanted to feel her emotions, her lust, her desires, her pains, her unique and true animal instincts, and the carnage that made her a demon to begin with… Damn, these lifeless eyes that made me look blind saw it all, and consequently it brought out the devil within my soul as well before it possessed my undead self as its new ruler. In exchange, something remarkable ignited; it imprisoned my foolish old-nature in the dark depths of my sub-consciousness as abolishment, never to be seen again for many years to come.

Call it fate, but this little eventful tragedy of mine took place on the very same night of our first sexual experience, in which involved me having to touch her and nothing else, and I remembered something vividly. It became too clear, too real even.

I recalled her crying… weeping actually… or was she wailing? My hands penetrated her mercilessly, and they only went faster with more protest… I remembered how she begged me to stop after she had enough, but I refused viciously before I went against her wishes and forced her to climax dozens and dozens of times as she almost went dead from exhaustion. Anthris was still conscious in the end of it all, yet she offered no resistance by the slightest when she realized she was powerless in the hands of her dark creation, which now looked like a soulless carnage that was born to slay and wound than a sarcastic undead. Her lovely lower body was drenched and still dripping with her own sexual juices covering her legs (and crotch, of course) when I moved my hands away, and her face was filled with tears of honest sadness due to her weeping.

I tasted her fear.

Did I care? Now I did, needless to say, with much remorse. Back then, I wouldn't have minded if I literally penetrated her to death.

My dark side, the darkness that I cast away for the goodness of the world for as long as I could remember, broke free that night… And he 'raped' my creator, the one woman that gave him a new life. He raped her… and then soon enough he claimed the seat as my dominant nature before changing all the perspectives I once had in the past. This was how I thanked her; this was how I thanked her! She gave me a second chance that I did not deserve and asked nothing in return, and thus, I took advantage of her when she wanted emotional healing, and then made her come to oblivion! I was a monster. Just because I had a body of an unholy undead did not make me a lieutenant of darkness. I wanted to comfort myself with those varieties of relieving thinking, and in spite of that I knew it did me no good when characteristics of an unforgivable defiler had infested with its entangling roots in the depths of my heart. Not only was I an atrocity externally, everyone who knew my heritage could consider me as a full fledged malformation (who should not have been trifled and tempered with) of pure despicableness when my mind was more defiled than those of Satan's.

Rivaling with the devil was a bad place to be, and yet my dark side relished it.

This was the undead warrior that I had consciously become, and I loathed it deeply with a driving passion.

There wasn't anyone to put the blame on, since it was my own limitation that pushed me into whatever I was today. If I were stronger back then, perhaps my old self would have lived, or maybe then it could be playing a much more significant role than a trapped prisoner who had no hope of being free -until I met death face to face. But he didn't survive; part of me was celebrating delightfully as I stomped on his grave, yet another part worried in sorrow.

The current self and the old self rested on the opposite sides of the extreme scale. Indeed that was true. And how I wished for intellect and emotional strength back then, in which never came to me despite my prayers. I truly wondered what kind of person I might end up to be if I stood in the line of the happy medium. Sometimes picturing that impossible being in my fantasies did bring forth a smile on my face, since I knew that was a man that would be able to love Hyuuga Hinata properly and romantically. Hyuuga Hinata deserved a person that treated her right and fair, because she was so lovely that it was pitiful to have her receiving any less.

The adorable Hyuuge princess, I am afraid, was that worth it.

To be blunt, I doubted that I was suited for the job.

Hating for what I am was one thing, but having Anthris banish my ideas of the future with Hinata and replacing it with her own, like it was superior and better compared to my thoughts when I knew myself the best amongst everyone else, was another. This was not right, and this was the type of injustice that made my blood boil easily. In my human body, the frailty, the utter uselessness of it would not allow me to withstand such rage, and in no time I could set up a world record, in which included having a fifteen year old boy dying from irregular blood pressure that only happened, in all honesty, to those who were at least in their thirties.

Making history was just a start, and my dark negativity suddenly caused me to remember a saying I heard from a song, which said, 'History is made by stupid people'. In that spirit, I strongly believed that my death would indeed encourage further studies of the mutations of various diseases, so to speak, just in case such tragedies were to befallen on humanity once more. Perhaps it was somewhat overconfident of me to assume this far, yet I was so certain that everyone in this cursed town would be rejoicing once they found out that the demon boy was the guinea pig. If I were the first to die, then their loved ones would still be alive, relatively speaking, because I took the bait out of courage, pride, and honour.

And to think that I could actually get some gratitude out of that… As if I was going to receive gratefulness from those damned fools… like that was ever going to happen… Who was I trying to kid? For living as long as I have under this new blessing of knowledge, I should know better that my influence had no affect on those villagers who buried their deep hatred for me, as if it was a part of their daily practice. The only gift I could present to them, in which they would accept with actual pleasure and appreciation, would be my head separated from my body, then at last a smile would reach their features as dying at that precise second was a fear of the past.

A dilemma involving a fifteen-year-old boy suffering from blood pressure irregularities would be a rare case that conceivably happened in one out of a million. In a utilitarian's point of view, sacrificing that one to save millions was the right way to go, and a part of me agreed with that philosophy to a limit. As a matter of fact, there was a utilitarian in all of us, just like how humans were introverts and extroverts, and never excessive on just one side of the scale. Seriously now, would the world go through all that trouble to risk a million people just to save that one individual, in which had no special significance, incredible talent, promising future, or a family that loved him? Hell, did anyone even love him? In all due respect, the world was not as nice as most lame ducks interpreted to be. Life, in my darkest interpretations, was hard, life was long, and life was definitely unscrupulous and unfair even when I was trampled on the ground already. If I just so happened to be that one person out of a million, then it made it all better for the insignificance of my existence was given more of an excuse to ignore.

I expected a parade to happen real soon, too.

Sometimes, I didn't know if it felt that good anymore to be right. Everything seemed so helpless once I put my mind into it.

As I was saying before my curious intelligence wandered through the unnecessary domains of disease and death and other trivial and yet appeared-to-be-vital subjects, I was still not happy with Antrhis. She may be my creator, but when I put some rationality into it, I came to realize that Hinata was not her business. If I wished not to be associating with the Hyuuga princess in a romantic level, then I had the right not to do so. No one had the power to force me into doing anything that I had no desire of. Romance could not be sparked up under enforcement and restraint. If Hinata thought that I would fall in front of her feet with only her slaves and lieutenants doing all the work, she had another thing coming. I loved her, I loved Hyuuga Hinata, but I could not yield myself to that kind of love despite her qualities. Was I afraid? When I narrowed it down, I was deeply frightened to deal with the truth… I was afraid that Hinata would not like who I am, and I had a very good cause to feel this way. All my problems were beyond the tolerance of a human being, and yet somehow merely imagining Hinata rejecting me in her absolute furiousness was something my frail heart would die against.

What made it worse was that I knew she had plenty of reasons to be disappointed –all odds were against me today.

* * *

Men were never the greatest multi-taskers. Indeed, my new self was a great deal more logical than my twelve-year-old human self however, I never had much liking or lenience when it came to numbers. As much as I hated statistics, as the information were nothing but a bunch of numbers that the authorities may change to shift tides to their advantage depending on the argument and it was especially used in political statistics, I gave a declaration of defeat to see that this figure about males was legitimately acceptable -miraculously. There was a reason to everything despite how stubborn I might be to stick with my instincts than be swayed by the ones of others. However, during the moments of my witty pondering, it was more than obvious that I slowed down in my running where I should have been making the quickest dashes to gain the most benefit. To correct that, I brushed all unnecessary thoughts away before making a dedication not to get sidetracked –unless something came up.

Just when I wanted to speed up in my sprint, I was forced to come to an immediate, yet gradual but quick nonetheless, halt when I found Shikamaru and Chouji standing in the middle of the road. I grunted audibly to perform such a task with my wounded arm, in which I naturally would not have a problem if my body were fine. If I didn't start to slow down twenty meters ahead, I might have ran over them, and with all three of us having a vacation of injuries as a wonderful outcome out of this providence, in which could have been avoided by all means.

In spite that Shikamaru was fully aware of my sudden presence, he and Chouji made no effort to step aside. To put it in words that even a commoner could understand, they expected me to do all the work, and they even grinned, in which was especially shown on Shikamaru's face, when I actually managed to stop completely just when I was inches away from striking them. Judging from my agility, I could have potentially broke their nose or something within those lines, but it was more than likely that the collision could have done me more harm than I would do to them. When they suffered from a broken nose, my spine might have snapped in two. In all honesty, the least they could have done was leap out of the way… Whatever, as long as everyone was okay, I guessed I was a happy camper.

_Those irresponsible wretches… I'll hack off their legs the next time… _

This was a good moment to take a look at my surroundings, and I did so in silence. To my right, I noticed they were standing in front of a small shopping centre, in which only had slightly over twenty shops or so since the electronic notice board on the wall clearly stated it that way. Despite the size, it was a popular enough place for most teenagers our age due to the coffee shops, small department stores that sold commonly used electronics, card shops, whatever. This building was attractively flashy -I gave it that much credit. Judging from the style of the whole building, it gave me the impression of a typical mall for teens where they could purchase the most 'in-it' stuff. If I weren't in such a jam, maybe even I would have gave it a shot.

Malls these days did not shock me like those times when I was still young. Back then, I marked my favoritism towards these shopping malls by the qualities of their food court –especially the ramen that they served. Yes, indeed I was a ramen fanatic, and it was more than crazy for a young boy going around every place in town to make thorough examinations of various foods when he wasn't even a professional food critic. Needless to say, it was quite an expensive operation, as in expensive failure when it applied to my career as a shinobi. Tense; as in past tense; as in I couldn't do that kind of thing anymore when it almost got me to reach financial bankruptcy when I only knew how to overspend. In a way, I could mark it as 'Uzumaki Naruto's Happy Moments'; a historical story that could bring a smile on your face instead of making you frown in utter disgust.

Nowadays, social places such as malls had barely any affect on me, and not without reasons, no doubt. The choice of words, my dear friends, was something that played crucial roles no matter what age people were, and shockingly its importance only grew larger as our years went by. In my agenda, there were only malls that I would enter, and those that I wouldn't. In different towns the shopping malls used various words to put on the signs that guided their customers to ever so needed washroom. The affectionate, small, friendly towns often used the word 'bathroom'. Normal towns such as Konoha, where it was busy, prosperous, and civil preferred neutrality, thus they used 'washroom'; and lastly the rich snobbish towns would prefer 'restroom' just so they could sound smart and better and then feel high-class by using it.

The Sound, however, gave me the creeps. Yes, I have been to the Sound, but I never managed to find Sasuke –not like I would really want to talk to him anyway. Besides, someone with his social status would not simply run around in public as though he was actually trying to cause attention for people to know his whereabouts. I lost my passion to find him, yet I could not say the same for Sakura. If I thought the Sound were just a bunch of people who loved to carry this sense of militaristic charisma on their facades before, well, I'd be damned. My discoveries shocked me to no end when I found out that rumour (about the charisma) was not half of it. In fact, Orochimaru indoctrinated his vengeful and venomous beliefs to the people in a person level. Everything the people saw, heard, or did reflected this war spirit, as if it was constantly reminding them that life was war, and living in Sound's purpose was to defeat those who opposed the leader that created this home. To connect with whatever I was trying to prove earlier, it was no wonder why people referred to washrooms as 'Refuge Area'.

I remembered once I found out what this 'Refuge Area' was, the first thing I did was fled out of that despicable, rotten, corruptive hellhole as quick as my undead legs could carry me.

Having all that said… it was quite a marvelous opportunity to witness that this shopping centre managed to attract someone to the likes of Nara Shikamaru. Knowing him, the only two people that could virtually had a chance to persuade him was Chouji and Ino, and even they had quite the hard time back in the old days. Today, I expected Shikamaru's lazy attitude to have descended to an even lower level where only his wife (which I prayed was Ino when the day does arrive) could force him to do anything despite the importance. At the same time, how they were just out here and not doing anything was not something that appeared logical.

Personally, simply loitering around the streets was not the most eventful activity when it came to hanging out –especially not providing that an attractive mall like the one before them was begging for entry and exploration. It was stupid! If it were up to me, I would at least check it out for the sake of not being so ignorant around my hometown just to see if people used 'Refuge Area' for their washrooms.

It was the lazy chunnin that acknowledged my arrival although he somewhat realized that my sudden entrance was not a deliberate one. "Hey, Naruto," Shikamaru greeted me lazily, obviously oblivious to the current dilemma I was facing.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Shikamaru and Chouji," I greeted back in a paranoid fashion as I turned my head back frequently enough to scan if Anthris was heading my way. She seemed to have stopped, but I couldn't let my guard down now. Any carelessness could lead to my downfall. No doubt, my queerness definitely sparked up an element of surprise in the negative aspect.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Chouji, somewhat concerned over my well being than his bag of chips for that one second.

"I-I-I am fine…!" I hurriedly said with panic written all over my face. "I am fine… Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?" Now I was trying to stir up a conversation, and my stammering did not seem to help in the way I wished. I knew I was making this worse without anyone having the need to tell me, but I kept on going, as though I was trying to deny the facts with horrible endurance. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? Why aren't you inside?"

"I don't really give a damn about what's inside, Naruto," the most experienced Chunnin, so to speak, replied, yawning a little to exaggerate his point, "I only came here because Lee wanted to come."

"Lee?" Just imagining that man with these two other guys just didn't look proper. I might not have said anything else, but Shikamaru's sharpness pierced through me more effectively than Hinata's skillful intuitions. He knew exactly what I meant without having a need for me to project a voice.

"Lee-san said that Sakura and Ino were in here, and he said this might be the day that he could ask Sakura out on a date," said Chouji, now munching away on his snacks like they were the last shipments this town had. Maybe I was losing it, but it felt much better for me to have him paying attention to the listener as he talked. I actually liked him when he was thin. Now he was fat again, or even bulkier than before to be more specific and critical… Talk about a waste of good looks… Unlike him, I couldn't live without my charms, for it gave me what I desired from specific women when the moment was right. In a way, it was a gift that called out for abuse.

My cunningness had no limits.

"Had he not learn how to give up yet? I am surprised with his endless persistence."

The ponytailed chunnin smirked a little at my words, which sounded quite contradicting to my old nature. Encouraging others to declare forfeit was not an art I admired -according to my old self, that was- but now, I sought for another method that made life happier in an delusional sense, in which was another form of ignorance. Nowadays, I found my peace by being sober, and I intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. Instead of urging others to complete dreams that was knowingly impossible, what was so bad being more realistic and discourage such arrogant thoughts before they got themselves hurt with regret? Hinata wouldn't like to hear that at all.

"It's not like Sakura doesn't like him," Shikamaru said. "They are very good friends as a matter of fact."

That comment almost offended me. Did Shikamaru and Chouji seriously believed that I was totally clueless about the relationships my friends, or maybe now merely acquaintances, shared with another? Due to the fact that their comment had no intention to hurt me, I allowed it to slide. "I know that. Still, Sakura doesn't see Lee as the dating material type of man. No offence to Lee, of course."

"You know Lee is hard-headed," said Chouji in a considerate manner and agreeing with me wholeheartedly, "We try to tell him, too, but it's hard, you know. His stubbornness is almost unbelievable. He is kind of like you, in a way."

"Don't compare me with that guy," I told him sternly, finding my old pathetic self to be a despicable sight to image. "I am nothing like that. You can say I gone through a renewal, and the treatment made me see things right for once. It's almost an insult to imagine Lee and I to behave equivalently, for I ensure you that I do not take Lee's actions and behaviour as a precedent."

Shikamaru smirked at my answer, as though he expected something to that level. His mental detection skills never ceased to have limits. "And from my opinion, I think you are right. You've really grown up, Naruto."

I thought of a witty reply, and I had no problem showing off my impressive sarcasm –only if the timing was right. I was just about to respond, however, I saw Lee coming out from the automatic doors with a very refreshing smile on his face. What ailed him to be this delightful? I was glad, to a degree, since it carried no perversion in it today unlike that time at the hot springs before I got myself to the E.R. That was truly a vacation of injuries, and I didn't want to go back there anytime within this month. Something bugged me, it kept telling me in my mind that the hospital and the Hyuuga mansion was soon going to be my second homes. When he did notice my presence, I merely gave a short wave to give my smallest acknowledgement. The Green Beast of Konoha then approached my other two friends, in which made me feel like someone who just so happened to be there and my sudden disappearance wouldn't make any impact whatsoever, yet they were nice enough not to comment on it out loud. To be honest, it did hurt me a little, but I kept it quiet.

"So, how did it go? Did you find Sakura?" asked Chouji, crunching on more chips than his mouth could stuff as some of were pointlessly wasted as it hit ground. I was fairly interested at the outcomes despite myself.

"She said that she is busy on that day," replied Lee in a strikingly cool manner, as though it did not bother him that he got rejected -again. This ignited my curiosity further with effectiveness. "But I did manage to talk to this guy when I was outside the coffee shop. Like, wow, I just, like, met a guy and he's real cool and stuff. After I told him about my taijutsu skills, and he's, like, goes on saying, 'Come back to my training place and show some moves to me,' and I go, 'I totally kick ass with moves!'

"So then he say, 'Come and train with me,' and I spun around with my Konoha Senpuu and then showed my victory dance where I own people by spanking them, and then he gets all excited and stuff! He looks at me happily and tells me, 'Yeah, yeah, that's what I do, too!' and I am surprised that he likes to own people in taijutsu like, you know, me. Maybe I should, no, I will go to that guy's training place sometime and, you know, train up on my moves-"

I caught plenty of problems in those words already. As a friend, I had to give my input when I understood the situation as plain as day. "Lee…" I interrupting in a warning tone with much doubt soaked in it.

Lee caught the tone in my voice and tried to reassure me with his confidence. "No, no, it's cool, Naruto-kun, he's a really cool guy-"

"No, Lee, listen. You don't want to go to his place."

"But, Naruto-kun, he likes good and cool fighting moves-"

Shikamaru decided to step in and spoke, and just in time, too. "No, no, no, Lee… what Naruto is trying to say is that… well, he likes _gay_ moves…"

"Well, of course he's not good enough to know moves like Gai-sensei-"

"No… you're not getting it, I am talking about G-A-Y gay moves."

"Oh, you mean like he likes to be cheap?"

Why was I trying so hard for an imbecile? It must have been my humane conscience that told me to keep on going despite the hopelessness of it all. I knew Shikamaru just wasn't direct enough just so he could save some pride for Lee, but in my opinion, drastic measures was no longer an option if clueless morons truly needed that extra push to gain that seed of knowledge regardless of the horrors after receiving it. As far as I was concerned, knowledge brought fear. Letting out a frustrated lamentation, I relaxed slightly before I tried again with semi-refreshed spirits. Lee gave me such a confused face when I spoke again; as if whatever we were sharing was foreign information. "No, damn it, no. No, that's not it. He's gay… Like, I mean, he likes guys… He likes to ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- and he puts his ------------------------------ in some other guy's ------------- while ---------------------------------------------- and moves -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"

I went on for a good, long, revolting minute.

After absorbing everything I said with the same clueless look for the past minute, Lee, at last, reached a compromise. He screamed like a girl as he made a horrifically quick dash towards the east direction. Thank goodness he didn't run anyone over, since I doubt that he could halt himself in time if someone was in the way, and that was because he was not as skilled as I was when it came to speed. Agility, unfortunately for most people, was my primary attribute. The Green Beast's yells and cries could be heard from a distance away, and it was a fascinating exploration to understand how outraged and disgusted he truly was. Shikamaru and Chouji, who didn't want Lee to be go complete berserk to the innocent under his frenzy, in which this was even more horrific during the times Lee took in alcohol despite the minimal amounts, immediately chased after him, and it left me a conscious decision to either follow them or not. Knowing my own position, I didn't think that lingering here was the most prudent decision.

Perhaps it wasn't a dumb idea to once again be aware of my current crisis. I had grown a little relaxed –way too much according to my taste.

Still, something troubled me. Why did Anthris stop her advances? Maybe I spoke too soon, since I suddenly detected her presence right behind me in her spiritual form. I instantly froze. In one wrong move, the situation immediately shifted to her favour. Having no other choice but to stand still, I fearfully anticipated her next words.

"I found you," she cooed in my ear with the most delectable voice. I expected a lot worse, and it was such good news to realize that she was being affectionate. I chose to return a bit of my own, but not without the anger I still manifested for her earlier. It would appear that I might need to save it for later, in which I promised to release it once we were alone.

"Looks like you did," I said in a whisper so people wouldn't think that I was talking to thin air like some guy who needed to live in a mental institution. I prayed that I was silent enough, and from the looks of the pedestrians and other shopkeepers, they weren't suspecting a thing. So far so good, I thought, continuing at this pace was ideal. "So, what took you?"

Anthris smiled charmingly, like always. For someone who watched her smile everyday, I was bound to have picked up the insignificant features that she used to represent different emotions in her smiles. She was being cunning today, in which matched a fox's nature completely. Perhaps that was why I took this art under her wing, and it had served me well after all these years. Humanity was a foolish breed -that was something Anthris taught me during the very first conversation we had, in which didn't include either of us demanding something out of another. Correct that, I should have said in which she didn't demand something from me.

"I was here a long time ago, if you must know. I just lowered my chakra signature to make myself less detectable, and then I hid somewhere so your eyes won't catch me."

"So, this time you lowered it to absolutely nothing so I won't be able to sense you at all? That must be a benefit of the spirit form," I commented, somewhat bitterly to know her cunningness had no bounds due to her perfect stealth. It was utmost impressive, and how I prayed for her to teach me. Better yet, she could give me a few pointers so I could develop it into my own individual skill. Sadly to say, Anthris liked to keep that skill to herself so she could sneak up on me whenever to her liking. She had already slipped into my bed more than once, in which required me to change the sheets afterwards. "So, you caught me. What do you want from me?"

"Let's not talk here," Anthris said, "I don't want those living imbeciles around you to picture you as a mental retard."

I chuckled in the most silent way I could force myself to. Luckily, I controlled it well and only laughed for a millisecond before my solemnity restored itself. It was amusing to see Anthris so downright towards her feelings; for it nearly convinced me that she was an undead like myself to have such an prejudice on those who were still alive. "What a nice reference you have for them, Anthris,"

My demon master grinned lovingly to see me smile, and in her standards, my happiness was contagious, too. What did she even see in me? "Thank you. Are you going or not?"

I pulled my shoulders back to break out of the stiffness; for my body grew a little tight by standing idly. "So be it," I told her with a smirk as I leaped high to the skies without warning. "Follow me." In less than an instant, I vanished out of thin air as I used 'Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni'. My demon master, suffice to say, followed suit without delay.

_**(Minutes later at Training Area 44, Forest of Death)**_

Coming out here was not mandatory, I knew that much. Wasting more chakra than required from the 'Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni' was not exactly the most provident choice when my body needed all the power to regenerate the joint at my left arm. Besides, who knew how much more running I needed to do from here on end? However, everything I did had its reasons. I had a feeling this place was safe enough from Hinata, and I placed all the chances I had on it although my talents never blessed me with excellence in gambling.

Perhaps I could take the initiative to pay for some lessons in that field. Tsunade seemed to be the awfully good choice somehow, and the image of her as another teacher of mine just did not look promising to the slightest. Kakashi was a pervert; Jiraiya was a drunken pervert; and this Hokage, so to speak, was a drunk and a constant gambler who lost matches from a ratio of one hundred and twenty nine to one. How the hell did I survive from looking up to people such as those?

The question should not be how was I living under their wing; rather, the more plausible answer should be why was I allowing this to fuck me up?

"I think this should be far enough," I spoke out loud in a normal voice than my whisper as I returned to reality after performing the last 'Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni', and then landed on the metal fence gracefully despite of my half malfunctioning left arm. "Hinata wouldn't be able to detect me if I am at least ten kilometres away from town. I seriously doubt that her eyes could see a distance this far." Deep inside my heart, I detested that advantage of her bloodline. Those eyes made her look beautiful, it complimented her charming nature, and now it even blessed her with abilities that many would die for… I didn't understand how she could hate them… I loved her eyes… more than she thought I did, and I was so willing to show her my feelings.

"I really don't see why you should be scared, Naruto-chan," commented Anthris as she returned to her physical humanoid form in a distance that was ten meters or less away from me. I cringed my eyes evilly at her to see that Chinese red dress we were discussing about earlier. The breast area never looked tighter, as though the fabric was about to explode from the ever so growing size of whatever it was attempting pitifully to conceal. I was more worried if the bust-line of the dress was initially made to be loose for virtually all women, but in this case, it barely fit. Was Anthris' pair of breasts actually getting bigger in spite her age? Fuck that, I didn't want to think about it. Then again, perhaps her dress could rip if she just bent down by the slightest. It did bring forth some mirth, I must admit, and it wasn't like my demon master didn't have an ambition to be seductive in front of me. It made me feel vital and important –for a split second before my wit dominated my rationality.

"I am worried."

"You have nothing to be concerned about,"

"It's a great time for you to shut up now. You and I have a issue to settle, and you got some answers that I want."

Anthris grinned sinisterly, like a villain. "Really now? What is it that you want from me?"

I discarded her attitude for the time being. "What the hell happened to Hinata? What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing but introduce myself to her when she came in to check up on Rika-chan."

I glared at her before I leapt off the fence to land safely on my two feet. My rage then took the better of me in a flash, and I surely wasn't expecting to lose my cool so easily. "I told you specifically not to reveal your identity!"

"Oh, come on, Naruto-chan, you should have known what had to be done ahead of time. Do you seriously expect Hinata not to be able to discover my presence once she entered the room Rika and I were in? Remember this well, she is a talented shinobi and a woman worth marveling at. She sensed a new presence the instant she opened the door, and with her eyes she saw right through the spiritual form. The Byakugan is a formidable technique, Naruto-chan, and it's best for you to remember it well the next time you battle someone with that kind of ability up their sleeve. Personally, I think it was Hinata's lack of killing intent that she wasn't able to defeat you. She announced every lethal attack of hers out loud before she executed those three seconds later like it was all a deliberation. You created too many openings. It was a surprise how you managed to pull it off."

A grunt escaped my lips. My pride was quite wounded by then, knowing that Hinata was actually going easy this morning whereas I was really trying to save my sorry ass from those deathblows of hers. My overdrives, no matter how lethal and versatile they were, it could not match the powers of an instant death where 64 (actually it was 64+32+16+8+4+2126) tenketsu points, or pressure points in modern English, were disrupted as effectively as the initial attack intended to be. I had it easy. I have really grown weak. As if things were bad as it was by this time, receiving a lecture from Anthris seemed to be more damaging than all the other lessons I drove myself to absorb and learn. Actually, it was more of an indoctrinating process. There was an element that I could not catch whenever I felt disappointment coming from her, since Anthris never expressed her negativity fully, and thus I knew there was more of her wrath on the way like a never ending quest. Truth be told, it wasn't pleasant at all, and it was that much more significantly worse knowing that this came from my master and creator.

"I will take that as an insult…"

"You better,"

Suddenly, my rage flared up two folds. Why was I looking apologetic? She was the one who wronged me! I had to pull it together, I couldn't cower like this or I would be putty in her hands –not like I wasn't in that predicament already.

"Okay, shut up for a second," I said with renewed confidence. Anthris looked at me surprisingly to see me regain that bone of self-belief, in which she thought I lost ever since I obeyed her every command regardless of the unreasonableness of it. "I've got something to ask you, and you better answer. Why did you betray me?" I sounded hurt, really hurt. It was not my intention to show fragility in my speech, but little did I know that betrayal was a sin that my soul, despite how I never seemed to care for anything, could not endure well. Perhaps self-reflection could do its wonders after I get myself out of this conversation. It sure looked like that missing a several meditation lessons had gotten me into quite a considerable mess.

"I didn't betray you," Anthris said in the most sincere voice her nature could muster, in which was a lot. She almost looked offended to see me accusing her as such. Luckily, she was not angry –yet, anyway. "Hinata discovered me."

"And why should I believe that?"

She countered immediately with haste. "And why would I lie to you?"

"Like you don't have a reason to?" I challenged bitterly.

"What are you saying…?"

I had a dark snicker sneering across my face by then, and I sure made good use of it, too. "You have been sabotaging my mental abilities for not controlling my libido ever since I have met Hinata. You want me to lose to her and allow her to do whatever she desires with me. In fact, you are the reason why I ended up realizing that I loved Hyuuga Hinata, and I was trying my hardest not to fall for her when I knew my horrible past. You were always the daring type, my master, the kind of person that loves physical affection, and what was better than sex was of course none other than sex. That is why you always abandon your post whenever Hinata is in the mood, and conveniently, it serves your ambition a little too well to simply ignore such opportunities. You will whine and complain like you can kill yourself if you had the power to make a difference, and my crisis is not any different, but instead of protesting this time, you tried to trap me with every little stunt you can muster."

Anthris looked utmost offended, and she made sure she gave me a piece of her mind before I treaded on any further. "You accuse me in making your life a living hell?"

"It's not the first time I have panicked over Hinata," I retorted, "And I don't panic over anything ever since my little internal metamorphosis. I take pride at my calmness and cautious demeanor, and any means of destroying it is a declaration of trespassing on territory that should not be trifled with."

My demonic goddess sighed airily, as if she was quite agitated and worn out from my actions. "Do you have to use such an extensive range of vocabulary to explain your point? And I am not trying to make it difficult for you, Naruto. Why do you see me as a sexual crazed maniac and nothing else?"

"Aside from the fact that you are my demon master who recreated me and nurtured me by blessing me with skills beyond normal standards, you are a woman who very womanly feelings behind that authoritative persona that you use as my master. Ever since we became close friends, or rather very, very close friends even, we have saw through another's weaknesses and strength to know better. Deep down, you are just a lonely girl, and I… well, you know what I am."

Anthris looked away painfully, which nearly got her sobbing when her fragile heart could not take painful blows if it became excessively stressful and hard to take, and knowing my master, my hurtful words wounded her more than anyone else's due my importance in her life. It sucked having dedication with anyone, for freedom seemed further and further away as the pact continued to build stronger. What senseless devotion this was, and especially during times I wished to tackle things my way without hindrances in between –it sure appeared that my fate was sealed like a lich's consecration to their own superior being who gave them new powers. In the end of it all, everything had a price, and my bond rested on the same level and shared an outcome that was identical to all the precedents in the past.

"Why are you so afraid?" my master questioned me suddenly as she pushed away her anger prematurely until it was to be dug up for further use later on. "What is there to be afraid of, Naruto?"

"I don't know…" I admitted instead of denying it. My existence was already a problem, and, sadly to say, these minor romance stuff was only an appetizer to the main course that was inconveniently on its way. "I just need more time to think about how to tell her everything… Well, not like she doesn't have an idea now, thank you very much. Now it would be best to look for appropriate answers to all those questions… Damn it all, why did you and Rika have to ruin everything? I was planning to do it myself eventually."

"As if you have the guts to tell her anything!" Anthris countered back. It had been a long while to see this sincerely outraged, and I knew seeing her angry was not a good thing. Perhaps it could have been just me, but the atmosphere tended to grow dark, but warm and hot though, when there was evident rage, and it could be due to the fact that her primary magic skills involved fire and shadow. Anthris' auras were always considered noticeable, and as her emotions got high, it usually affected those around her. "You drove Hinata nuts with your incompetence!"

"No, that's not true, Anthris. It's Hinata who-"

"Don't argue with me," she insisted as she cut me short. "Hinata have had it with you. She makes it obvious that she loves you, she does everything to give you hints on advances, and all you do is just watch her idly and then pretend that nothing happened. Sure, you may plant a kiss or two on her cheek or forehead, but that is not what she wants."

"You listen to me, you demonic artifact," I scolded, now obviously taking the initiative to stir up an argument. Anthris appeared to be furious and with a good cause. "Hinata, as kind as she may be, will not accept me for what I am. Humanity, actually, no, the living, rather, will not see past this fusion of negligence and fear for the undead. She is alive, and I am dead, and therefore, we don't match no matter how she feels about me. Besides, she loves the old me, not this monstrosity. My heritage will destroy her, Anthris… and it's already a mistake for me to be associating with these… people… we have stayed here for too long… Why did we have to come back here instead of looking for the legendary 'Undercity' where all the undead have gathered to live in peace… or not so in peace… That's beside the point. It's where I belong now, Anthris, whether I like it or not. We can establish new friendships and forget about the past, we don't need them and they don't need us, and hell, I am certain that we will be forgotten in less than a day! In fact, maybe we can set our own sense of justice against those who have wronged us in the past and-"

My master, who I deeply cared for, slapped me hard across the face.

I touched my heated cheek slowly as I watched her serious, yet saddened, face with shock in my eyes. Anthris was threatened to cry, and it was out of despair and disappointment. I haven't seen this in a long time, and I didn't expect myself to witness it again ever since I was blessed with talented intelligence, and due to it, I thought I wouldn't be dumb enough to make Anthris be like this again. For topics that I wished to be right on, it always seemed that fate, or perhaps reality, loved to prove me otherwise, and, of course, it had happened more than just once.

Anthris decided to speak first, but her voice appeared to be trembling slightly. In fact, her frailty became more evident with the second word. "Naruto… you…"

"Itai ja ne ga… (That hurt)" I grunted a little impatiently as my face started to sting, as though the stinging in my left shoulder was not enough. "What was that for?"

I recoiled as if something just bit me once I saw the raw anger in her bloody red eyes. Suddenly, I found it kind of strange how she had dark green hair to her features. In all honesty, it made her look even more frightening, as though it was a natural talent of hers to freak the crap out of those she wished to manipulate. "Coward…" she sobbed fiercely and hissed at the same time. A second later, tears streamed down her face. "You… stupid, revolting, goddamned coward… I can't believe that I fell in love with a coward!"

Yes, at times such as these, some reaction would be appreciated, as some normal living people would have it, who thought emotion was higher than anything else, but I was always taught to remain calm regardless of how hopeless the situation appeared. I knew I was now in deep shit, as usual; it would certainly look like misfortune would never leave me until I smartened up to another notch, in which was never enough since my new intellect was not sufficient to tackle more troublesome dilemmas unless more training and experience was given. A never ending cycle, as I would kindly put it, one that would never vanish as long as humanity existed, and that was the same for the dead, too.

I sighed in return. "Coward, ne… I surely wasn't expecting that…"

"When did you turn out like this… I never taught you to be this helpless… The Naruto I know wouldn't just back down and cower because of a girl!"

"She is not a normal girl!"

"Just because she loves you? That is a pathetic reason."

"I know it is, but-"

"I think it's time for you two to talk it out, Naruto-chan," Anthris suggested out of the blue.

I gasped at her idea in horror, but not due to the suddenness of it, rather it was the aura that I detected the minute she finished her sentence.

My demon master vanished like she never existed before me, and yet I knew better, for an apprentice it was crucial to understand the master's strong points, in which represent cunningness, craftiness, and agility to the extreme sense. The first instinct that came to me was to leap forward to evade before a shattering earth-slashing sound was made from behind me. I rolled roughly a several times in spite my injured arm, trying hard to prevent the pain from sinking in any further than necessary as I turned my head back to inspect the damage that was caused.

There she was, Anthris, my demon master, with her signature weapons in her hands, in which was a pair of dual-wielding flashing light twin swords. The blade, not including the handle, but it was made with dark demonic mithril, was sixteen inches long with a slight curve. In addition to the uniqueness, the blade itself seemed to be forged with a crystallized element that made it feasting for the eyes, for now it was a beautiful transparent blue armament, as though it radiated chakra. In fact, with demonic blood as the dangerous reagent that made earthly metals into devastating tools of magic, these two blades were definitely weapons that surpassed any technology this era could provide. The sight was marvelous to behold, and when it was wielded it could give the user immense power and versatility; it was clear that anyone would want to get their hands on one to have the advantage in battles. Although the blade was made out of a mixture of truesilver and demonic vanadium to reach a charming blue exterior, I knew it possessed more fire attacks than possibly imaginable. Actually, the cerulean colour was a display of wonder, and also a sign that the fire abilities were at a level much higher than those of a normal caliber, in which I could not ignore that simply. Blue flames; hotter than fire… and with a bitter frost aftertaste after being singed by it to enhance the deadliness.

This certainly looked bad. I haven't dealt with her powers in a long time, and I wasn't expecting myself to engage them in such an awkward situation. As though this wounded arm was bad enough, now this greater force stood in my way, too, like it had a genuine liking to hinder the choices I had in life just to make things more difficlut than they should be.

"Kuso…" I cursed, noticing how the aqua colour weapons had a light, but significant, aura developing around it.

"You have grown fast, Naruto-chan," Anthris said, gracefully twisted herself elegantly to straighten herself to stand at full height, which was sixty four inches, with her right sword pointing towards me and the other behind her back. "I thought I was going to be quick enough to get you on the first shot. To be honest, I was planning to do it painlessly, but seeing how you have gotten so much more swifter and sharper, it looks like I have to take things a little more seriously, ne?" Whether she sounded sweet and seductive in her speech, I knew better than to fall for that trap. So, she was planning to capture me… this was not a hard task for her at all… and my thinking proved to be right as my unique scanning abilities kicked in.

I did not like what I read.

_Anthris (Dark Demon Goddess): Level 16._

Attack: 370; Agility: 840; Intelligence: 490

"Crap…" I grunted inwardly again.

"You aren't doing that bad yourself, Naruto-chan," commented Anthris as a giggle escaped her lips. "It's such a pleasure to scan you, too."

Blast it all, I almost forgot that whatever I knew, she knew as well –if not better.

_Uzumaki Naruto (Undead Assassin): Level 9_.

Attack: 130; Agility: 610; Intelligence: 260

And this was incredible.

When did I gain this much more power? Ever since I came back here, I haven't done any additional training at all, and thus, how could it be possible? Perhaps it was the racial benefits of being an undead, since, as Anthris said it, my body grew stronger with each foe I defeated, and that included being revived from near death situations like my critical blood loss I had over a week ago. It may indeed appear that I should get hurt more often just for the sake of gaining strength; once this little ordeal was over, I would make a pact, in which involved having me meeting death every single day voluntarily. I was tired of this lack-of-power weakness, and despite I never made noticeable frustrations, it didn't mean that it didn't bother me.

If I wasn't taking the initiative back then to eliminate this evident weakness, perhaps now was a great time to deal with it once and for all. I loved Hinata, yes, but I wasn't planning to be abused by her daily just because I lacked a way to defend myself. Endless torture was not the purpose I was resurrected, and if it was by any chance, well, I was more than willing to chop off my own head and bury it than to endure it. My previous life was a mistake from low intellect, now I planned to set things straight –or straighter, anyway, knowing relentless chaos haunted my trials just because they had nothing better to accomplish.

"Any last words?" my demonic guardian inquired in the most alluring fashion as the energy from her aura increased. My body began to feel numb from this gradual development of hers, in which caused me to react with clenched teeth and fear, as though I didn't have enough to worry already. Her true motives revealed itself for a split second, in which I caught, once that glint of dangerousness flashed quickly before it was swapped with the fake aspect she carried at the moment. The art of being a professional liar belonged to her and her only -oh, how I tried to imitate her although my powers were limited.

One day, one day I would be as skilled as that demon.

Her question suddenly sparked up a witty response. Even if my answer was not the most prudent reply knowing that I was the prey and she was the predator, I needed to save as much of my dignity and honour as I could in order to make this defeat of mine unlike any other. Pride, whether I win or lose, in which I preferred to receive either outcome from intelligent decisions, stood as my primary concern above all that mattered in a fight, and I intended to keep it that way even if it sounded a little rash and improper. Perhaps this was something that I could improve on –only if I was allowed to see daylight again after this.

"You will stay dry forever," I snickered darkly as I spoke. How Anthris tempted me to laugh when she carried a horrified expression on her beautiful visage! When she realized what sort of major weakness she showed, I knew I was in for it.

Indeed, I was right once more.

She disappeared.

Without any warning, I felt that her powerful, yet delicate, legs suddenly entangled my waist. My whole body, as a matter of fact, was trapped in her hold –tightly. I couldn't move –hell, speaking became an evident problem. Nevertheless, I attempted to struggle, yet surely enough that ended in utter failure when my undead body could only produce the least amount of physical strength among every shinobi I knew. To make matters worse, perhaps even Hanabi was able to beat me if I arm-wrestled with her, and soon enough my left shoulder cracked painfully as my demon master gave little effort to lock that area. Next, I noticed one sword rested against my neck in a flash, and before I could even make note of it, Anthris performed one of my favorite attacks, but I never thought my own attack would be used against me. From what I could see, this was a form of backfire self-infliction, also I thought this was some sort of accident my old self would do sometime in his pathetic life just because he had nothing better to do.

I prepared myself for the worst case scenario.

"Genrou Zan!" my demon master declared loudly as she heavily swiped her energy charged sword against my upper body and neck with one clean cut. The neck-breaker did it; it was much more effective with the sword as a seasoning sensation of pure agony; the lingering burn did absolute wonders to drain all the power my body desperately tried to recover; and it didn't take too long for me to fall over without an ounce of resistance on my part. Yes, I was down, but not unconscious yet. However, I knew my abilities would not keep me up for long, therefore, I gathered as much insight as I possibly could during the limited time I was awake.

Seriously now, the next bit of exhibitionism from my eyes was not within reasonable bounds of surprise. I was speechless, dumbfounded, mute, and to an extent, I could even say I suffered from a heart attack.

"I think you overdid it," another woman's voice reached my ears from a distance and coming closer with each passing second. I knew this voice, so I gave it my best to see who it was. To my dismay, I found Rika approaching Anthris, who was now running her hand through her incredibly sexy, and silky, hair. "You do know that Naruto is hurt."

"Can't be helped," said my demonic guardian with a sigh escaping from her tiredly. "If I don't do this, he will run away again. He certainly got a lot faster, if you must know. If he was at his best, I would be having trouble to catch him. It must be from those times that he was trying to escape Hinata-chan, and he got so much practice out of it, too. Poor girl she is… What brings you out here, Rika-chan?"

"I was hiding here just in case Naruto did something funny. Hinata-chan told me that this was the most strategic place Naruto would go to if his intention was to get out of her sight range."

She was kidding, right? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Fortunately, I was down for the count for them to catch my panicking face.

And my thinking continued from there.

So, Hinata already predicted my movements and actions… I was playing her games the entire time! How could this be? Why was I losing this bad? Just when I thought I had the upper hand, never did I realize that I was never going anywhere I was still at square one wandering in circles! It was all over… Uzumaki Naruto faced a defeat that scarred him for life, and it was all because of a girl's undying ambition to claim the love interest of her life, also the love interest did a fabulous job at making her miserable and lonely. When I placed the dilemma in Hinata's perspective as I thought about it with some depth and analysis, was this crisis my own doing then?

Anthris chuckled maturely before she made her weapons vanish from the naked eye. "And what do you wish to do to stop him, Rika-chan? You don't know any techniques. What if you got hurt?"

Rika intelligence did not fail on her, as if she was prepared for that sort of inquiry ahead of time. "Naruto, yes, is a dark man… and it makes him so charming that way… and desirable… and loving…" Anthris gave her a sly grin, and Rika immediately knew that she was fantasizing about me again unconsciously. Her blushing certainly gave my demon master a great deal of amusement before Rika shook away her adorable blush. "No, no, no, what I am trying to say is that, well, even if he looks mean and serious, he is good at heart. If I embraced him, I don't think that he would struggle free to hurt me during the process. He wouldn't hurt a defenseless woman at all, I know that… because he is so considerate…"

Rika did have a point. If she were to hold me, would I ever break away from her forcefully? Sure, there were times that Rika embraced me at the wrong moments, yet I never handled her roughly. Seeing Rika crying because of me was as bad as that time I fell off 'The Cliff', in which made me into what I was today. "You may be overestimating him, Rika-chan… I never seen him this scared… besides that time he knew that he was going to die for good if I didn't make him the undead body he uses now…"

"What are we going to with him now?" asked my violet haired friend kindly as she kneeled beside me.

"Hinata-chan and him need to talk it out one-on-one," said Anthris, lifting my limp, non-resisting body from underneath before resting it on her shoulders supportively. "My little apprentice wouldn't learn if he keeps running away, right? It's sad, really, since he wasn't like that before."

"I think Hinata-chan will take good care of him," Rika stated as she volunteered to aid my master.

Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata was going to take good care of me? That never sounded more ridiculous. It was ideally despicable and perfectly disgraceful. Hiashi gave birth to a monster with a divine mask, and that same devil was going to be by my side until I recover? Sure, the girl might not hurt me in any physical way, as she said she loved me so very much, however, my emotional stability could not say the same. I would be destroyed for certain, for her seductiveness and charming behaviours could lure in anyone she desired, and knowing Hyuuga Hinata, I was the only person that matched the requirements she had in mind. Hinata's nature was nasty; it was nasty by nature. Even so, I loved her. What made her so charming? Was it because she was a living contradiction like myself? Yes, it had to be, and her physical beauty ever so complimented the attraction I felt. In my eyes, Hinata was perfect.

Energy drainage was never a good sign, and as a result from suffering from that sickness my pondering ended abruptly as my body could not sustain to remain conscious. Sometimes after a humiliating defeat, sleep was, surprisingly, a pleasant medicine to temporary make you forget the shame and other things you didn't want to think about.

I wished that most of the time I could sleep forever.

* * *

From my indoctrinated experience, it usually took a several hours for me to wake up if I went through a state of abrupt unconsciousness, in which meant I went unconscious not from free will. Despite that I was out of commission, my primary senses did not truly fade. My rest was comfortable, a little oddly comfortable for a wounded man. The pain that had bugged me for hours, in which I kept well hidden from everyone, had finally vanished, as though it was a sign that the torment was over. The undead certainly had a fabulous skill in healing –especially at night. Even so, where in the hell was I? As my mind grew more awake each passing minute, my previous worries started to surface before infesting it with fear, panic, and hysteria. Suddenly, everything seemed to grow hot.

Not wanting to face reality just yet, but I knew it was something I couldn't escape for long, and gathering all the courage I had left I slowly tried to open my eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I figured that my predator captured me successfully and easily –everything pointed out to that result. Despite how comfy I was sleeping in this unknown spot, this room, which was still pitch black to me since I had my eyes shut, was the prison that I must stay in until I settled the disputes that must be solved with Hinata. Destiny had planned this thoroughly, and no matter what I tried to do to alter it, it definitely had proven useless for a mere undead warrior to have the power to toy with fate.

I, in a way, was not fit for challenging for superiority.

Then, I felt my left cheek was touched with a soft, delicate hand before it began to rub gently.

"Naruto-kun," I heard a divinely voice calling out to me. It started out as inaudible muffles, but as my head grew clearer the voice only got more alluring.

"Isn't my name always a good word to start with," I said sarcastically, now fully conscious but I kept my eyes shut. Seconds later, I moved my head away to avoid contact with her hand.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked with sincere concern as she leaned in closer to show her intimacy. I now opened my eyes. My first reaction was jolt like something bit me once her beautiful visage and body was the only thing within my sight range. Hinata gasped to see my react with some hostility, and she relaxed once I softened my behaviour to be more welcoming. She figured that her appearance was indeed shocking, and it did bring her quite a bit of satisfaction for her to realize how much of an affect her physical attributes were doing to me. By now, she must have known that my mental defenses against her were slowly degenerating to nothingness.

"Where am I?" I questioned instead of answering her inquiry.

"You're in your room," she cooed soothingly and deliberately in my left ear. "You have been sleeping for quite a number of hours, too. I was so worried about you."

"It's so like you to be concerned over the well being of others, isn't it, Hinata?"

"Why are you being sarcastic now, Naruto-kun? Do you want me to not care for you?"

"I was not being sarcastic, but I can't ignore the fact that I am not a little annoyed."

"Annoyed? Are you unhappy?" she asked as she kissed me on the cheek, and her breasts behind her silky white blouse unintentionally rubbed across my chest delicately and yet noticeably at the same time. The softness of them could go without giving them some credit, and damn I felt more of a pervert than ever before. As quiet as I might be, somehow Hinata just knew what I was giving my attention to even if it was just for the briefest moments. But she caught me, and that was all that mattered to her. Every victory had its purpose, as she would say, and this one was no different.

"As intelligent as you are, my dear Hyuuga Hinata," I said with evident sarcasm this time around. "I can't imagine you to be able to see nothing but delight generating from my current situation. Shall I classify you as one who is overly optimistic, or do you prefer mentally retarded? As mean as it may sound, I can be satisfied with both as long as my analysis does prove to be correct to an extent."

Instead of giving me a big reaction, whether it involved having her make a mocking enraged face or squeezing me to death, Hinata pouted adorably as took my shoulder and used it like a pillow as if it belonged to her and her only. Not even Anthris and Rika would be able to lean on it again after she declared total ownership. How my two lovely girlfriends would react to that statement, I wondered. Indeed, I believed that losing my shoulder as a comfort was quite a shame, and not to mention a fact that was very hard to swallow after years of claiming me for granted whenever their mood was down. At instances where their salvation and emotional provider was threatened to be lost forever and be given away to someone else, seriously… what would Rika and Anthris be doing to stop this? As much as I loved Hinata, I knew how much she wanted to keep me to herself –just like wounded soldiers who desired for all the medical attention when needed.

"You're mean," she whined as she pulled me to a sitting position before 'forcing' my head to look at her face directly. My throat failed to project anything once I saw her beauty. As a matter of fact, my body defied me when it decided that this was not the time for my mind to be witty. In short, I was mentally dead. But she was so beautiful, so delicate, and so sweet that I almost wanted to love her instantly.

I snickered darkly in return, in which always seemed to make the Hyuuga princess frown whenever she had to witness it with her two eyes. She must have been asking herself what she should do in order to change a guy such as myself at least a hundred times by now. A spectacular performance of dedication and persistence indeed –Hinata was a natural unlike me who called it quits just because I happened to have met my maker in a premature fashion.

"Oh, why can't you kill me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kill me, Hinata,"

"Why do you want such a thing?" she asked me with genuine trouble. It wasn't her voice that bothered me. Rather, it was the action she decided to use upon my reaction. In a bold move, she cradled me for a second and then she placed my head slightly above her breasts to rest there comfortably before she continued her emotional healing treatment -as though having her personal area being completely invaded by an undead male was perfectly fine. "Poor Naruto-kun…" the Hyuuga girl continued to coo motherly as she was oblivious to my discomfort no doubt. I agreed that her ample chest gave her a wonderful aspect to increase her physical sexuality, but sadly enough it was not a mandatory need to feel her softness in depth. Perhaps Hinata was doing this to undermine my will and mentality. After all, somewhere in her vast creativity did lay the mastermind I feared.

"I faced an ideal humiliating defeat, in which makes the victor laugh endlessly every time he remembers such a disgusting yet hilarious victory. As the loser, my dear, it is truly an immense challenge not to think about the fact how I was the cause of everything, as though I brought this tragedy upon myself due to my laughable mistakes that could have been easily changed to alter the entire situation to my favour."

"Naruto-kun…"

I removed my head off her chest so I could breathe properly than to blow air to make her oh-so-sensitive breasts to experience my breathing. "So, I beg of you, Hinata… please kill me…"

She paused. Right after that, she started to stare. In another ten seconds, she gathered enough strength to speak up. "Naruto-kun… may I ask you something?"

"Do ask away, my dear,"

"Are you… Naruto-kun… ano… ano… well…"

Was she stammering on me? This was an advantage that I couldn't possibly pass on. "You can tell me anything, Hinata."

She smiled when she heard my encouragement, in which her kind smiles were always so charming. "Whenever I hear these lovely words from you… I wonder if you mean what you say sometimes… about you not loving me but you sound like you love me so much…"

"I care about you, Hinata, and you know that, right?"

"And I care about you, too,"

"Then what is the problem then?"

"Naruto-kun, what I want to know is… what I want to know is… Uzumaki Naruto, are you afraid of me?"

It was my turn to halt in my tracks before I began to absorb what she was grasping at. Somehow, in a miraculous turn, I actually summoned the power to give out a forced laugh. "Afraid? What could have ailed you to believe such a ridiculous thought? You are being silly, my dear."

Hinata, instead of feeling better after my statements, countered shrewdly. "I see fear in your eyes." It was all she said.

I knew it was not the right time for me to give in. "It's your misconception. No matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to find myself to understand your predicament. Do pardon my ignorance though."

"I love you, Naruto-kun…"

"I know you do, Hinata, and maybe you love me enough to let me go."

"To let you die? Never."

I only tried again, but this time I was very gentle with her. "Let me go, Hinata,"

Hinata was shocked and a little furious at my stubbornness. Even so, she kept her emotions at a calm state nonetheless. "How can you order me to kill you after it took Anthris-sama, Rika-chan and I so long to catch you? I didn't get you back here to watch you die on me, my love. I am refusing your offer. I am not going to let you go due to your selfishness."

And she wasn't selfish…?

"So that's how it is…"

Hinata then shifted to a topic that was less depressing. It was just so like her to be optimistic and cause the least amount of problems to float around for the sake of everyone. "How are you feeling, my love?"

I snickered weakly as I drew air. Did it get heavier or was it my imagination? As I glanced at Hinata, it did not appear that she was suffering from the difficulty that just surfaced. "When did I give my consent for you to call me 'my love', my dear?"

"Same goes to you," she countered softly yet alluringly with a heartwarming grin. "But I like it when you call me 'my dear', because it makes me feel special and happy inside." So she did like me referring her as 'my dear' after all. Of course, it was no surprise when she loved affection of every kind –especially if it came from her love interest. "You still haven't answered my question yet. How are you feeling?"

"Weak," I told her honestly as she placed herself to sit another inch closer. "It sure looks like I am already using my backup battery…"

Hinata blinked her eyes twice as it showed much confusion instead of understanding, in which she was dying to achieve. "Backup battery?"

I laughed a Merlin's laugh. "I guess there is no point in concealing anything at this stage of the game. In fact, I am getting anxious over our climax. Hinata, you do know what I am, right? Other than a demon carrier at birth… I returned to my home after three years as an undead warrior. I am dead, Hinata… what you see here is nothing but artificial flesh and disease copied from my living DNA that is from my head."

She nodded to my words, yet I wondered if she did that for the sake of doing something than to bore me. "Are you afraid that your undead heritage would frighten me? Do you think that I might not accept you for whatever you might have become? Naruto-kun, my love, I love you too much to not love you… and your beauty is only skin deep, for I love you for who you are, not what you become."

Her affectionate speeches were never good –I meant for my emotional soul, but most normal people would have fallen for it immediately like it was a drug as compelling as crack. "You have no objections whatsoever? You are just going to take it and then live life like it is normal? That's unexpected of you, my dear."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Indeed?"

"You have to tell me everything you know in exchange."

"I thought that Rika and Anthris would have spilled enough," I assured her, obviously I preferred to keep quiet than continue talking. In fact, I was having a hard time staying awake despite my hours worth of rest. "Do I have to tell you about my backup battery, Hinata?"

"Most preferably, yes,"

"I am nothing but a demonic puppet," I said with evident power drainage. "What a wretched life I have here… and this battery that I speak of… is how much life I have left if my demon master cannot supply me with chakra any longer. Blood today is nothing but a secondary attribute to keep this body moving… the real reason why I am still alive is all due to fractions of Anthris' chakra pumping through my body. When all my remaining energy is used up, I will deteriorate away. Funny… I wondered if my body used up most of my energy to have a fast recovery… in exchange of shortening my life because my chakra provider abandoned her post… I know what you want to ask, yes, why would Anthris do something like this, correct? I guess she wants me to declare forfeit under pressure… This is going a bit far indeed…"

The Hyuuga princess wrapped her arms around my waist. Soon, she used one hand to take my left one around hers before she pulled us in more closely. Lastly, to tie up all that she had done to make our embrace warm and welcoming, she placed her head on my shoulders after she planted a touching kiss on my cheek. "I love you, no matter what, Naruto-kun, even if you are already dead… I think it is wonderful for Anthris-sama to bring my lovely Naruto-kun back to life… Now I can be with him forever and ever…"

I hated to break her moment, but I didn't want her hopes to be too high when the little fantasy she was speaking of was far from the truth. "Anthris did not revive me for your sake, Hinata. She didn't know of your existence nor was she thinking about you at all. It may be selfish, but she was considering herself above anything else. Sorry to burst your bubble if I did so…"

"Is loving an undead person… you know… alright?"

"I should be asking you that question. It's not like I am taking a risk here for falling romantically in love with a human."

"Because I don't care, Naruto-kun,"

"Even if you don't care, I won't be able to last long if Anthris doesn't come back into my body."

"I won't let you die." Hinata said, but her voice was trembling weakly but it was displaying frailty regardless.

"Well, then where is that artifact bitch with my precious chakra? Under critical energy insufficiency, my own regeneration cannot compete against the process of depletion, and that's why I will degenerate. What; is this how it is? Now my life is placed on the line and I will die if I don't give in? Fine, if you want it that way, then kill me, I don't want to live anyway! I say I have thirty minutes at most. The clock is ticking-"

My collar was yanked hard before my whole body fell forward beyond my control. Right in front of me was the most ferocious Hyuuga Hinata my eyes have ever seen –and she did not look too friendly. If I tried to calm her down, the situation would not look too different from putting my hand in a cage that belonged to a tiger than had not been fed for a month. "I will hate you forever if you die on me, Uzumaki Naruto," she told me with the most straight face her gentle nature could muster, in which was oddly effective. "How dare you take away the only thing that I love in life? How can you take that away from me when I love you so much?"

"Damn it, Hinata, that dream of yours had been taken away ages ago! Two years to be precise! You are pursuing a dream that doesn't exist anymore. I am dead, and you should be visiting my grave on my every birthday, not talking to me face to face and actually get a response from this revolting dreaded unholy shell! So take what you have and leave it! It's already a miracle that I am here, so what don't you just accept the facts that humans and undead don't mix; just like how guys do not find masturbation fun with a dildo!"

"As long as you are here, it exists, my love," Hinata told me in the calmest way she could muster, in which was breaking away faster than she wished for.

"What you crave for is almost obstructing the natural balance of earth. Loving an undead when you are a human is almost as wrong as for a guy to love a guy romantically. If you love me, the morality of it is just wrong, and it's not much different from an invitation that invites gays to be gayer before they start adopting families of their own. They will look at you and say, 'Hinata here is loving a being from another species, so why can't we love someone else of our own species? Isn't an undead more ridiculous than a gay male?' Your actions will be a glorified, yet subtle, declaration for new revolts and new rights. Families in the future may look like this, 'Dad, can we play ball?' 'I don't know son, are you gay enough yet? You know how angry you will make one of your two dads if you don't kiss your coach on the lips after you win the game.'

"Perhaps I can give you another instance. Don't you find it gross to be tempted by someone of the same sex that you have no in because you don't share their sense of romance? Have you been grossed out on how gays can affect you? If you have not encountered any hints of homosexuality for over three years, you are good enough to be a priest. From my experience, a gay man from one of my missions asked me this: What will I bring if I ever get stranded on a desert island? What are the odds, but I answered anyway. Well, no I didn't, but he definitely did. And he told me that he would definitely bring along Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ for the sake of reading the friendship between Horatio and Hamlet, a musical from Ichigara Sousuke and Shinokito Alexis (and Sousuke is just so hot, as he said, but Alexis is good, too), and finally for a companion, he would surely bring Oscar Wilde.

"'Oh, Oscar,' he would say, 'Your presence can light my fires any day. Just so you know, a lot of people don't know that I am gay, and even less people want to know that I am a shinobi. And Oscar, amuse me, say something funny; do your _Wilde_ thing.' Damned devil of hell. That sounded so very gay. Gay gay gay gay gay… augh, I can't shake off this despicable feeling of monstrosity… But nonetheless I got my point across, correct? Do you see what I am saying, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga princess, despite her intellect, failed to comprehend my complex speech. "How does the subject of homosexuality come to this topic of ours?"

"It's just an example of how your romantic feelings towards me is a abnormality, an unforgivable action that has the potential to create history. History, I am afraid, is made by stupid people, and you don't look dumb to me, Hinata, so don't do something like that. In that spirit, my lovely dear, an undead should be with an undead, and the living associate with other livings. You mate and make love to create a family, or there is that slight chance that people simply do that as an excuse to lose their virginity, but we don't do that. We use advanced shadow magic from high and mighty demonic influences, like our vessels, to find a corpse and forcefully make it come back despite it may be against their will. A fresh, usable corpse is a fresh good body that is ideal for the growing undead community. It is different between us, and we, for the safety for both sides, should not cross paths."

Hinata, on the other hand, refused to believe in my philosophy and careful thinking. To her, it was nothing but blasphemy, and she made that point fairly clear, too, despite women did tend to have plenty of hidden meanings in their most simplest speeches. The made me realize something in horror; better late than nothing, really. What if she planted her subtlety in the words before? Did I pass all of them? Maybe I played some of my cards right? Perhaps, if luck would have it, I fucked up completely. I demanded optimism to generate even if it was a deliberation to destroy my character. Then again, the tendency to fuck up came to play once more.

To be blunt, I achieved a spectacular failure that not even world genius failures could grasp in their lifetime.

"We will cross, Naruto," Hinata commanded soundly as she pushed me onto the bed as I fell back on my back. "We will definitely cross." How could she make four easy words to hold some much terror? No, I needed to get a hold of my ground! This could not be happening to me.

"We shall not, Hinata," I stated firmly while her whole body was now completely above mine, attempting to seize every bit of control that she still had no possessed just yet. Frustration was evident on her gorgeous, but dangerous, charming features. For a master of detecting subtlety, Hinata, sometimes anyway, was very easy to read. It was not a task that I would consider too challenging. Perhaps it was how she was raised, or she was a fanatic and admired honesty to the extreme. Who cared about that now? If I did not regain what I lost, then all would be lost –on my end of the bargain, of course. She gave me a stare with no words, as though she expected me to know what she wanted. What made it all worse was how I did know exactly how she felt. "I'm serious."

"And I am serious as well. So what is your point?"

"Don't you love me, Naruto-kun?"

"I do love you, but in my own way, and I definitely love you enough to let you go free and safe –safe from an undead that can ruin your life where it deserves to be perfect in every way more than words can tell."

I closed my mouth, thinking carefully of what I just unleashed out of my lips when perhaps I should have done that before I spoke. Because, from what I could see here, Hinata loved what I just said with a deep passion that she could rejoice and dance. The will of affection flooded in her eyes before she looked almost lusty. "Care to repeat what you just said, Naruto-kun? Please?" The frustration in controlling her delightful emotions was detected from her, and knowing her desperation she wanted sincerity over anything else.

"I don't remember," I feigned my knowledge deliberately. The Hyuuga princess then smiled cruelly.

"I knew you were going to say that. So allow me to refresh your memory. You said you loved me, correct?"

"What I meant to say was-"

"You love me, I know. You don't have to say anything more. I love you, too."

"No, not that way, Hinata!" I insisted but to no avail. "You are misunderstanding-" I was then silenced by a finger to my lips, and then it gently poked its way to the insides of my oral cavern.

"I am misunderstanding nothing," Hinata fought on with her opinions than to comply to mine. "You love me, and I love you. Don't you think it's perfect now?"

I took her hand and removed it from my mouth so I could speak. "Hinata, no, that does not make it perfect-" She shut me up with an affectionate touch, and then she finally lowered herself well enough that her body was in ideal contact with mine. Indeed, I loved the softness of her body –everything about her was so… soft. In fact, the two parts I felt most significantly were her ample breasts and the area near her pelvis, which was delicately grinding around the spot above my crotch. I was confident that she wasn't doing it on purpose… but then again, perchance her cleverness and deceitfulness surpassed mine by a major percentage that made me cower in shame.

"That means you admit that you love me. I am so happy." She then lowered further so her lips touched my cheek. Needless to say, she took this chance to kiss it tenderly. Her kisses were, in many ways, very majestic.

"Hinata, no, stop this… this is not what we should be doing…"

Her reasoning made me freeze, and her hands resting around my neck did not make my troubles go by any easier. "Think of it as a celebration. We can discuss about your undead heritage a little later, that issue can wait. You, on the other hand, I can't wait to have." And she advanced with graceful primal instincts as she took my lips and smothered it with her own ever so delicately before it became hot and passionate seconds later. Once again, we were making out, and if it got any more intense, we wouldn't be simply making out for we could be making love.

Hinata, sometimes I wondered how I could fall in love with a charming girl like Hyuuga Hinata; perhaps the same went for her, like how could she ever find love in a man like myself? The world indeed had a lot of mysteries yet to be discovered, and this wonderful creature, who loved me, was surely something that was not anything in the ordinary. I, for one, knew I could not find peace with anyone on the lines of average, but Hinata was a challenge that not even an cunning, professional liar undead assassin could take on without using all his wits.

I was defeated and beaten at my own game.

In short, I surrendered to her love completely.

Hinata, no doubt, loved it. She knew I was hers to claim.

**_AN: Yes, Chapter 19 has come to a close. In a few more chapters, SIC is coming to a real end, and you can all expect something… oh, I don't know, dirty? Hinata and Naruto are a fun pair to read, aren't they? So spontaneous, yet so dangerous… I almost wanted to say, so sweet, and yet so neutral… Hope you all liked the story up to this point. I must say Chapter 19 was a pain in the ass to write! If you have any ideas that you wish to see happening later on, don't be ashamed to suggest it. I am open to ideas, since I don't really have much right now myself. Thank you all for the support up until now. I certainly could not have done it without some desperate guidance of some of my dear friends. To my sempais out there, thank you._**

**_Now, OpForce must call it quits before his own body starts to deteriorate. See you all again on chapter 20._**


	20. Mixture of Delicacies

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 20: Mixture of Delicacies_

Disclaimer: Wow, when did I own Naruto? This shit? I don't want it even if it's free. The Undead Naruto, on the other hand, I am proud to own. Who wants an Undead Hinata?

**_AN: Let's do a little bit of calculations. I wonder if 15K words per chapter is a little too ridiculous for my own good. Seriously now, I am really wondering how I even keep this up. Where is my money? Oh my God, I am insane! Despite my crisis, please do read the story. I wouldn't want to start being responsible for your interest to go down, and besides, as long as I am barely alive I am a happy camper. _**

**_While it's still fresh in my head, I don't own the song that is somewhere in this story. Thank Arrogant Worms for their ingenious piece of work._**

**_This is the longest piece of work yet for OpForce, and I can't force myself (no pun intended) to take that much pride in it. Is this rambling, or an eventful chapter? I wouldn't know, so I'll let you all decide that on your own. And expect mistakes. It was a real hassle looking for them, and I couldn't dare ask someone else to read a 22K chapter just for grammar when I can't even pay them._**

**_(Naruto's Bedroom)_**

There was no end to Hinata's loveliness. She was so lovely, and I was feeling better each time I thought about it in my head, or even when I say it out loud without having her actually hearing me. Her looks, her innocent glances, her touch, her will to embrace, her kisses, everything was absolutely wonderful. Sincerely speaking, it was so marvelous that I wouldn't dare to trade off her love for anything else. In spite of that, however, soon I would remember what I was and realize that an undead could never match up with a human in the romantic level. I was dead, and she was alive… and what sort of monstrosity would we create if we did make love? It wasn't like I was an elf and she was a human, and therefore our child would be half elven and half human. In my little predicament, would my child be half-dead? No, that was too horrific to imagine. It was thoroughly sickening…

As if half-alive wasn't odd enough as it was… that was considered to be a freak in my standards.

Just when I noticed my current crisis, all I saw in front of me was Hyuuga Hinata with her eyes closed, lips engaged with mine with no intent to release, and a second later she had her tongue gracefully enter my mouth to have a delicious savour. I had enough of this. This was not the time to do these kinds of things, not when my undead heritage was still in perspective. But still… she was beautiful… so delicate… so lovely… how I didn't want to let her go, and yet the facts were against me. Facts were everything sometimes, just like how I could not pretend to be rich if I was a bum on the streets. If everything could be solved by pretending that the problems did not exist, or pretend that it is done, or pretend that the reality you think of is the reality, then this world would be more damned than it already was. We would be having Y2Ks everyday for all I cared.

Mark my words, just because I wanted to pretend that we were winning the war against the Sound does not mean we actually won. The Sound were just as dangerous as bears –they will kill you.

Back to Hinata, I lightly took her cheeks with my two hands as I guided her head away from mine to break her moment. A pouting look came across her face when she thought that I was just teasing her. However, she knew better when my eyes in all solemnity were staring right into hers without breaking my character. That did not mean she liked it. In all honesty, she was annoyed.

"What now?" Hinata inquired with evident distress and impatience.

"We are going no further," I told her straightly, and yet my hands traveled down her body before resting comfortably on her curvy hips. "We can't."

"You love me, so what is the matter? I allow you to do anything to me… even if I have to lose my virginity to you… I wouldn't mind…"

I knew her dedication was at least at this level, and I didn't like it. Even so, being too direct did not give too many benefits either. "That is something I want you to keep, my dear. Also, I don't want to be that person who takes that precious thing away from you."

"I want no one else but you, my love,"

"I am unfit,"

"Just because you are an undead? Just because you know how to touch other women majestically that you feel guilty? Or is it due to your dark nature? Which is it?"

"All of the above…" I admitted, looking away to avoid unnecessary tension that might be building up. "Just accept the facts, Hinata. Things have changed due to my stupidity… I apologize for that… I never knew that my death was able to crush hopes… and especially yours. I know there is nothing that I can do to regain my human body, not even if you find his bones. Well, have fun differentiating it among all the other corpses if you are that insanely dedicated. Perhaps some wild dogs might have taken a part of it and claimed it as their new delicious chew toy. In spite that you may find the shell that protected my old self, that does not mean I will go back to that filthy carriage. This unholy body has given me wonders. I can do so much more that my old self could not do during those times that he was alive, and that includes the skillfulness of my hands when it comes to art or touching women. Despicable as it may be, it is a newly blessed talent that I should take pride in… or not so…

"Hinata, my dear, I want to ask you something…"

"Whatever could it be, my love?"

"Do you dislike me?"

She smiled warmly as a light laugh came from her kindly. "If I love you, I don't think I would have the heart to dislike you."

"No, what I mean is… well, would you like it more if I was still… human…"

"If you are still so tense up about this undead ordeal, Naruto-kun, I have told you many times that I don't mind at all. I really do love you, and you love me, too."

"Still…" I said, having my worries and doubts. "You still have to like something more than the other, Hinata, and it doesn't matter how insignificant the difference is. You still like one more than the other, right? So, if you have to pick, what would it be?" Once more, Hinata had a trademark smile of hers across her features, sympathizing greatly knowing my discomfort in asking the question altogether. She knew how I felt, and I couldn't ask for anything better. She seemed so ever understanding, as though she was anticipating something to that degree from me.

"Do you really want the truth?" she asked me to confirm.

"Please, that is most preferred,"

"Then I like the undead you more."

I was shocked. In fact, the bewilderment I faced almost caused my whole body to jolt correspondingly. I wished that I acted more gracefully, unfortunately the initial impact did a little too much excessive damage for me to be able to redeem myself. "You're not serious, Hinata, my dear," I told her with genuine awe. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why would you say something like that?"

Hinata was all too glad to elaborate. "Naruto-kun was a nice, kind, considerate boy," she began her preaching as she kissed me on the cheek. Now I realized that she was still above me, yet something felt a little different. Whether the change was minimal, I still caught it. Her breasts, they were now grinding against my upper chest, in which was close to my neck. From this angle, I could tell that Hinata was getting aroused. Even if it may be slow and gradual, the body heat she radiated certainly increased during our make out, and it was only growing warmer. "But in spite those attributes, unfortunately, he was a little too self-centered to be considered a real gentleman."

That was insulting indeed. I only expected the damage to sink further in.

"Sorry then…" I apologized out of impulse.

"Don't be," she cooed and planted a feathering kiss on my forehead this time. "Everyone has weaknesses. And yours included being inconsiderate towards certain people, in which I was one of them. You always carried a sense of confidence around, like Lee, but unlike Lee, you don't think before you say or do. You can even say I felt a very distinctive feeling of stupidity. Therefore, you will do things that might not suit the interests of some, and yet they are too kind to complain to you about it. You may be blind metaphorically, but you were such a good spirit at heart that people rather keep the comments to themselves than to hurt you."

Guilt started its consumption as planned. "…" I was speechless. Actually, I was disgusted.

"I thought I would have no chance to talk to you again," she continued soothingly although this was a depressing topic that crushed her heart. Yet, to my sheer amazement, she was speaking as if it was not a bother at all. "You were regularly so spontaneous and unpredictable that no one could catch up with whatever you are doing even if they want to do quests or missions with you. You come and go, in a way, and frequently leave your friends behind when all they wanted was to see you off, or just have a friendly chat. I know your life is quite eventful, and I can't help that, but I prayed that there would at least be one moment that you won't be so busy… so I can talk to you one on one… and then perhaps you would know me better…"

"You had no faith in me, did you," I said, out of grief. "Did you really think that I would… no, I wouldn't ignore you… I think that I wouldn't take your words to heart as well as some of the other people, right? Like, your influence would be overshadowed by the more powerful ones like… Sakura, or Kakashi, or Tsunade…"

Hinata nodded briefly as she continued. "I never had much, or any, position in your life, I knew that. I was about to lose hope and move on, if you must know, and that was when I met you again. If you must take note of something, my love, then you should listen to this. When you showed up at your apartment again and started talking with that sense of understanding and consideration over the people you have discarded… I found you irresistible. You were charming, my love. Once I fully realized that this mysterious boy was Uzumaki Naruto, something drew me to you, and it was something major. In one conversation, my love, I saw myself as a foolish girl who did not believe in you well enough. I did not have enough faith in you. Just when I thought I was no more than an acquaintance in your eyes, you told me that I was a dear friend instead. You might not have remembered my name, yet the image of me was definitely there, and you tried so hard, too, to remember to make me happy.

"Do you remember that I was so delighted that I couldn't control myself and hugged you, my love?"

I didn't know if I should be smiling, snickering, or remain neutral. In a graceful act of compromising, in my terms anyway, I just weakly grinned. "Who could… forget…"

"At that instant, you showed me something. You showed me that you knew how to react to affection, and you were very welcoming, very inviting… it made me feel safe and it also made me want more. You ceaselessly make me want to have more. It's your talent regardless of how subtle it is. The Naruto-kun, who I thought was, to be blunt, a dense imbecile, no longer stood before me. Instead, I saw a majestic change for the better. Kami-sama answered my prayers, and that is the reason why I am not an atheist. This drastic maturity drew me in, making me wonder how much you could have possibly grew after all these years of living outside this home. For some, Konoha is certainly a great home under the laws of retribution justice and holy protection, and conveniently the demonic population is always at an all time low due to the extreme prejudices. For you, as a half-demon, it may be a hellhole and in more ways than one, too."

"So you noticed," I said, smirking frailly, "I suppose I could expect double the rejection now for being an undead demonic assassin. How do you think these wretched fools would react to see an undead, my dear?"

Hinata thought about it for a minute, and her hand stroked my cheek lovingly as she began to ponder out the possibilities, in which involved nothing good but she was too kind to break it out so directly. "Despite my vast knowledge over the different adversaries that threaten the Hyuuga clan, or perhaps Konoha as a whole, you are really the first undead person that I have seen or heard of. I suppose you belong to a fairly new race that only stirred up recently for the sheer fun of it."

"Sheer fun of it?" I questioned, completely astounded by her reasoning with outrage as my primary support. "What is your support to this unspeakable theory?"

"As Anthris-sama told me earlier, most demons, depending on their strength and power, do not realize that their magic capabilities, given if they are masters at shadow magic, can enable them to raise the dead. Some do, like I said, and they really just do it for the amusement of having something move because they have the power to do so. You might be an undead, but you have been taking it easy. Anthris-sama treats you so well, and she even takes care of you under her guidance and nurture –unlike many demons. Being brought back to life as a monstrosity is horrible, Naruto-kun… many demons revive them so they would endure more agony and torment on this mortal world, and soon they won't even care for them and let the fact of being reborn sink in. Outcast by the living, hated by anything and everything else that moves when they should be in heaven resting in peace… and for what? Why must they be summoned back? I am so happy that you didn't turn out like them. Naruto-kun, my love, you will always have people that love you no matter what you have become. Please, don't ever forget that."

Her words reached my soul, the remnants of it, anyway. "Is this why the undead have created the legendary Undercity in order to find a place of their own where the other inhabitants did not seem too friendly with them around? The pieces of the puzzle fits."

"Undercity?"

"The name is exactly what you interpret to be," I told her, smiling in a relaxed fashion as though I accomplished something that I could now die in peace. "It's a well forged, protected city underground and beneath the soil the living walk on. The citizens are all undead from different origins, and I am referring to what sort of demonic magic was used to bring them back to life. Some, I heard, are necromancers and acolytes who combine their powers as one to revive one of the strongest heroes that have fallen in the past to serve as Undercity's mightiest lieutenants and generals. The city is continuously populated with corpses, and the supply is endless. The good bodies that hold a significant enough stench of chakra would be preserved as resurrected as undead warriors, and the rejects… they would be used as a feast for all. There is so much meat… the bloody scent that defiles the air… it is wonderful…" I stopped and licked my lips vigorously as a bit of drool escaped my mouth, and Hinata caught on to my sudden excitement.

"My love…"

"I am not done yet…" I gasped, now sounding desperate to satisfy this immense hunger I had for blood and meat. "In Undercity, the wealth is only half of it. Wealth is not important, because population and strength holds more significance than having money. Then again, our food is, in more ways than one, free. As an undead, there are a little secrets that I managed to discover about myself, and some of them are advantages that are just too hard to ignore just so we can have a little bit of edge in combats."

"Is it your speed?"

"That is nothing but a side-effect," I dismissed her question intelligently, "I practically inherited Anthris' powers and I was forced to learn her tactics or I wouldn't be able to use her chakra too well for my benefit. Secondly, it just so happens that I cannot muster up power that efficiently, and the urgency for my need-for-speed doubles. It wasn't a hard thing to do though. Do you remember the twin swords I promised you?"

"You managed to finish them already?" Hinata asked in bewilderment.

"You gave me the ores just two days ago or less, Hyuuga Hinata," I laughed as I poked her in the cheek to return a fraction of the attention she gave me. Hinata, once again, blushed up appreciatively to feel my sudden touch. "And the events that have been happening around me do not appear to give me any free time to do anything else. Nowadays, I prefer rest above all. But I will tell you a little secret to make the metals stronger than any earthly metal discoverers have discovered so far."

She grew interested. It was perfect. Then I whispered everything I knew about the undead blacksmithing to enrich the minerals to demonic elements of death. The word death intrigued me deeply, but I kept it a secret to myself instead of sharing. Before, I saw it as a vile event that was unfair to anyone. To be honest, that was something that would haunt every mortal until this world crumbled. Death was, as a matter of fact, not just. However, being an undead was the same, it was an unfair treatment. If my soul went to hell, perhaps this would be a blessing because unlike humans, we undead lived forever. If I was in heaven though, then this was a curse than a gift. Why should I be brought back to be relinquished and chained to this? Just when I thought heaven was the place for me, I realized that if I died I would be facing hell. There was room in heaven for many, but my sins would definitely not be able to reserve a place for me.

Even so, I sometimes asked this question: why was I summoned back here?

"So I would be wielding a demonic weaponif you were to complete it," said Hinata, imagining the fantasies of the possible creative creations I was planning to forge for her. No matter what it was, I was certain that I would make them into something even more beautiful than my own set of armaments. "What sort of abilities do you think would come out of it?"

"Maybe upon equipping it may give you better healing and movement. It really depends on the percentage of blood I use and the mixture of elements, or perhaps the mixture of different blood. The more variety of demonic influence the more powerful the abilities would be. I think you are anxious, aren't you, my lovely dear?"

The Hyuuga princess flushed endearingly to hear me call her by that name. "You really think I am lovely, Naruto-kun? Oh, you really do love me…."

"I love you, Hinata," I told her as I pulled her in more gently. "But not in a lusty way. I cherish this feeling between us more than you think I do. It's no different with Rika and Anthris… they are two people in my life that I cannot discard… because they did more than helping me keep my sanity…"

"They are really wonderful women… I wish I had friends like that…"

"And you do, my dear. Anthris and Rika are your friends now, too. I know that they absolutely love you."

"Naruto-kun, I still want to know you more… It's not like we are strangers to another, but there are so many things that I want to share with you… and vice versa… I know you no longer want to be Hokage… am I correct?"

I slowly nodded with closed eyes. "I suppose Rika told you that."

"Somewhat. She told me your true motives and what is hidden behind this desirable, charming… alluring mask of yours… you are undyingly irresistible…"

I blinked at the second I found her very emotional and burning with desire. "What?"

"And I only assumed the rest," she resumed, switching her mask back to normal. "It wasn't difficult by then, really…"

"I suppose not," I stated, chuckling for no reason but my body acted anyway. "I guess I am not as cunning as I thought I am…"

"Everything is easy once you break it down," she said kindly. Hinata was only listening intently a moment before, but now she was doing something close to staring –with a great deal of lust as a motivation. She found something exotic while examining my expression, and if I wasn't wrong, in which I was rarely ever in that sort of predicament, and it must have been sparkling her hormones. This was certainly not the first. Lip licking was never a good sign, and being noticeable about it made the situation twice as worse. The aura, no doubt, shifted to a less pure one, and it was not the easiest thing to do to maintain one myself to counter hers when she knew my intentions, in which she was dying to beat me to it no matter what the cost was.

I decided to break the tension. No, actually talking increased the pressure for me while the excitement grew for her. Besides a cold shower, literally, what could lower her inner fires? "Hinata, are you okay?"

She shook her head as she tilted it back to release all the emotional strain that was lingering in her senses. It made her appear so sexy and appealing as she loosened up. I suddenly gave my focus to her large breasts, in which looked tempted to burst out of her buttoned up blouse. Banishing these thoughts immediately, I moved my eyes to her smiling face, in which was now smeared with delight as she figured out where my eyes once were before. Her right hand then imitated a fan, and soon enough she starting to wave to blow away the heat her body was generating. Hinata was incredibly attractive indeed.

"Naruto… I am famished…" she said desirably.

"You getting hungry?" I question, obvious to know that she was getting turned on.

"I am famished for you… my love…" she slurred her words sexily as she guided my whole body to a sleeping position on the bed and with her still half sitting up to be watching me from a higher view. Hinata was more alluring than any other woman I have ever met and not because I never touched her yet, but rather she was just so special in words that I could not express despite my vast vocabulary. The right woman, according to my personal standards, must be more amazing than myself in more ways than one, and shockingly, Hinata had gone beyond that in a month or two. "Let's make out… please? I want you so badly…"

"We can wait," I said deliberately to see her reaction.

"But I want you now, my love,"

I kissed her on the forehead when her body came down. She thought I was obedient, but I proved to be a rebel. I kissed her forehead and no more. She whined and then pouted, and yet all I did was grin knowingly at the fact that I ignored her requests despite the urgency of it. "You may drain my whole soul if we commenced our act of affection, my lovely Hinata. The soul is willing-" And she almost kissed me right there, however my index finger caught her chin skillfully. "You are getting too impatient, Hinata," I spoke darkly with a touch of evident authority.

"Is this what you do to get women in the mood?" Hinata inquired, full of anticipation and excitement hidden behind that cute expression. "I say you are doing a fantastic job."

"You have seen nothing yet," I told her, assuring my statement with subtle confidence.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted my sentence with another tone of voice. Sure, her arousal was still there to an extent, but it sounded to me that she wished to switch the subject briefly. "Do you have something that you really want to do? What about your new dreams as an undead? No matter who you are, or what you have turned into, you still have a goal and not simply wander around senselessly. Or perhaps… your wish is to go to Undercity?"

"You are not wrong for presuming such an possibility," said I, grunting a little for the sheer sake of it.

"So you do want to go there… Would it be a bother if I come with you to find this legendary location?"

Somehow, this was not a surprising request. I expected something along those lines, and that was because this was Hyuuga Hinata, and her loveliness had no bounds. "I don't know about that… to be honest with you, my dear,"

The Hyuuga hime became saddened, as though what I said was a form of rejection. I may not have meant it that way, however, she did not see it so optimistically. "Do you not want me along? Am I a bother? I love you, my love… I don't want you to go without me… Please, I will be useful…"

I laughed, not loudly though, at her silliness. "Who said anything about you being useless? If anything, I would be worried if you do come along, but not due to the fact you serve as a hindrance. Your safety, I am afraid, cannot be guaranteed, and not because I won't take care of you, don't get me wrong. Undercity hates the living, Hinata, and they will kill you and use your body as a feast for their bloody urges. Not even I have the power to protect you at that point if they wished to do something that vile. They are undead, ad they have no mercy for those who are alive and those who live better lives than they do. Call it childish, but their vengeful spirits and jealousy are undoubtedly strong, and I have my concerns regarding their willingness to change."

Hinata, under extreme emotions, nearly took the ability for me to draw air as she embraced me hard. "Oh, my love, you do love me!" she exclaimed, almost in tears of joy. "I love you so much."

"I know, I know you do,"

"Hey, you are not suppose to say that anymore, you know," she whined as she nuzzled my nose with hers.

"What do you want me to say then?"

"You love me, and I love you, so when I say 'I love you,' you should be responding with 'I love you, too,' or something along those lines to make a girl happy."

So how many I-Love-You's did that previous sentence contain? I lost count. Couldn't blame me though.

"You know how I feel, and so that's good enough, right?" I saw her stern look, and I sighed in forfeit. "Fine, fine… if you stop looking at me like that, I will say it."

"Say it,"

"You're still looking at me,"

"I will stop until you say it,"

"That's not what we agreed on," Hinata frowned sadly, in which was a powerful way to alter the odds to her favour by planting the seeds of guilt, and if the plan did end in success, then I would be giving in to her demands. In all seriousness, I already knew that I lost from the very beginning. "Okay, okay. I love you, too, Hinata," A smile immediately came across her face. "Are you happy now?"

"Very happy," she chirped with pleasure. "I don't know what I would do without you,"

"I am sure you would be okay with or without me," I said, poking the soft cheeks she had a little bit out of curiosity. How was she this endearing and yet had such features that rivaled a beauty? Hinata was a being that had the perfect fusions of humanity's greatest attributes. The Hyuuga girl was good for a human, but almost a saint as an undead. "You have been doing fine for the past three years, and your developments have clearly reached a potential that most people would not expect. How can you clarify me as someone that you need to rely on so much?"

"I was only doing it for you, my love… I was able to persist because I know you would return one day whether you might not be returning to me… but I didn't have to worry when I realized that you cared for me like how I care for you. If you were never planning to come back, Naruto-kun… I would hate you forever…"

Although I should be feeling something, my emotions were kept low. In the end, I was simply nodding. "Hate me forever…" I repeated lifelessly, "That seems a little extreme… and selfish… but I guess you feel that way because you love me, right? But don't you think it is kind of senseless to be hating someone like that when they don't have any feelings for you? If I did not even acknowledge your existence, or perhaps if I did not even know that you loved me like you do, I would find it very pointless for you to harbour such intense feelings. It wouldn't be worth it."

"But you love me, so that philosophy is invalid," she spoke cheerfully with a victorious chirp at the end of her speech.

"However, what would happen if I didn't love you? Will you be insane enough to kill yourself?"

"No, of course not, but I would be really depressed and never find another love again,"

"That is too extreme, my dear,"

"I love you and only you," she insisted and took my lips with a delicate kiss, "I would never do anything like I would to you to anyone else who is undeserving."

I grew curious despite the tension. That was incorrect, no… The problem was, actually, that I failed to catch the sensuality and hidden messages behind her words. Oblivious to the sudden change, I only fell in deeper to her little trap. "What would you do to me that you would not do for anyone… oh… oh… that…" The princess had her tongue running across her lips once to moisten it sexily, in which almost was a subtle call for me to kiss her. Did she know she was very gorgeous? I knew that I didn't compliment her enough, but she must have obtained some confidence about her looks, or she wouldn't be so seductive around me so often. Perhaps she picked this skill up with Rika and Anthris without me knowing. At the same time, however, the conscious decision that I chose not to do anything about her seduction only encouraged her to keep going.

These women clearly had a liking to do things behind my back, and then have their share of amusement when I became a puppet in their hands. Yes, they would just love that to happen. Then again, it already did happen once just hours ago, and yet I was grateful to an extent that I wasn't being gang-raped. The next time, however, I didn't have my guarantees, nor did I expect their cunningness to be any less than it was today.

"I want to make love with you, my love," said Hinata dreamily, swooning all over me with her charm, beauty, sexuality, and affection as she kissed me everywhere on my visage. –especially the lips. "That's how much I love you, Naruto-kun,"

"Quite a dedication you have here, my dear," I stated, completely unaffected by the temptations of lovemaking due to the fact that I was so exposed to it thoroughly in the past. "I am not sure if you can take on such a responsibility when we are not officially a pair." It was no surprise to see her bewildered at my stoic behaviour when she thought that she had me in her ensnaring web. Despite that fact, however, she found another opening sharply.

Her starting move was to nuzzle closely. Soon enough, she would dive in for the kill. "But we love each other. Doesn't that automatically make us a couple? I want to be your girlfriend, and I am sure you want to be my boyfriend just the same."

"Indeed I do, but make love… that is an issue we cannot tread upon with such a carefree state. I do love you, Hinata, but as a human, or undead in my case, lovemaking is just a step too huge…"

"Do you love me enough to make love to me, Naruto-kun?"

"I am sleeping, Hinata," I quickly interjected, "Good night," With that said, I slipped into my covers and shielded my face from her vision as promptly as I would react if I needed to run into a bomb shelter during a nuclear war. Knowing the Hyuuga girl, she wouldn't simply let me end things so abruptly and not to her liking. That was Hinata, and it would be best for me to know her that way. Instead of speaking, she decided to slip in the bed next to me –under the covers, of course. It was not my intention to yell, but I could not help myself when a girl as gorgeous as Hinata gave no warning whatsoever to do something this extreme. "What are you doing!"

"I'm sleeping with you," Hinata persisted adorably, and not having no for an answer. When she meant sleep, I knew she was referring to the resting sleep than having sex sleep. "And we can talk."

I turned to have my back towards her uneasily. "I am tired," I stood by my opinions and tried pitifully to escape her hands, in which were attempting to hold me close. "If I don't sleep, I will drain too much of my battery before my body fades away, Hinata. I need my rest. Please understand."

Hinata, although she realized my dilemma, or situation if I wished to de-exaggerate my condition, did not let me go that easily. "Can't we talk? I love talking to you. Your words always sound so rich." What a nice compliment that was –coming from her, it almost classified as either sarcasm, or she would want something out of me afterwards.

"I've practiced," I replied, in spite that I should not have, since this was the start of her whole plan, "I've been reading quite a bit to build up my vocabulary."

"When you talk to me, I feel like I am reading a book," she giggled. "Well, maybe you talk like someone is writing things down for you. I never dreamed that your mind could possess that level of intelligence, my love." That stung hurt a lot even though there was no physical form of it. I almost convinced myself that I was bleeding to death, or at least dying quickly due to the severity of the blow itself.

"You are fascinatingly mean, my dear," I said, still having my back to her but her hands snaked around my waist with her breasts pressed against my back soothingly. It didn't help the moment Hinata slowly began to grind closer, and having her ample chest rubbing so sensually definitely did not serve as an assistance for me to sleep. "If you hurt my feelings like that, you would discourage me to talk. And bad comes to worse, I might become a mime before committing suicide out of the pain from isolation and other related tortures. You wouldn't want that now, would you, not when things are just starting to heat up." I then did something bold –I shifted my body around. "So in order to prevent such a horrible outcome," I kissed her on the forehead swiftly and sweetly as I spoke. "Let me sleep. Okay? Thank you."

I ended my words with a seal to her lips. The Hyuuga girl was only so willing to accept it, and yet she found it disappointing to find my tongue not leaving my territory. In short, I simply gave her a sweet kiss and nothing more, and needless to say, my affection failed to meet Hinata's standards by a whole notch. Clearly, I figured that out way before hand thanks to my awareness.

Then she started to beg. Not pitifully, of course, but as an act of appeasement, in which was roughly around the same way how Hitler did a several decades, or perhaps around a century ago. "But I am not tired…" She knew it was her time to step down the instant she found me not giving in. After all, I was very serious; for I did not wish to die now when I had Hinata by my side. Truly, I always had her ever since I had returned to this God forsaken hellhole, but now things would be a little different –or perchance drastically different, but only time would tell I guessed. "Okay… I am sorry… I'll let you sleep, my love. You must be very exhausted from… us… Demo…(But)"

"Doshi-ta (What's wrong), Hinata?"

"May I… sleep next to you tonight?"

"Only if you tell me where Rika and Anthris are," I told her my compromising agreement, in which was nowhere close to being unreasonable.

Hinata immediately obeyed. "They are in your living room on standby if you were planning to do something dirty when you were to wake up. I suppose it wasn't necessary by the end, since you were such a good boy."

"Don't baby me,"

"But you are so cute sometimes,"

"And yet you are gorgeous," I praised her knowingly.

"Good night, Naruto-kun. I love you,"

"I love you, too, my dear," I said and planted one more soft kiss on her cheek, "Have a very good night."

And sleep overwhelmed our senses –my senses, to the very least. I didn't know about her, however, I did know her arms did not leave my waist during the whole night. Really, she wouldn't want that to happen.

"I forgot one more thing," Hinata suddenly spoke, "Do you want to hear it, my love?"

"Is it another 'I love you?'"

"No, something else,"

"Call the shot,"

"You know about my Byakugan…"

"What about it?"

"You know when I said that I could differentiate which was you amongst the Kage Bunshins earlier? Well… Naruto-kun… I lied. I just wanted to tell you that. Good night, my love." She kissed me five times around my cheek before she rested her hands around my waist just like before, and then she slept soundlessly like an angel.

My eyes did not close until many hours later. The horror I just faced was too overwhelming, so powerful that sleeping no longer seemed right if I wanted to keep the remnants of my confidence. Despite we confessed our hearts for another I did not feel any safer. Look at it this way, this was a form of absolute forfeit, where I had no power left whatsoever and only lived to live under Hinata's orders.

Was this freedom, or another set of uncertainties?

_**(Morning of the following day)**_

I would admit that I was lying if I wasn't at least a little stunned to see Rika and not Hinata beside me when I woke up. Rika loved to wear little, or nothing aside from her delicate panties and loose top, during her sleep, and this time her choice of clothing at this moment was… it was a very revealing white tank top that outlined her busts a little too thoroughly and failed to cover her naval. As for her lower attire, she had a pair of cut off jean shorts that was slightly larger than a bikini bottom. Not only did Rika find this choice of clothing comfortable in many cases, she clearly knew that it was something that seduction artist would absolutely adore.

Still, I had to ask myself why was she doing this to me? As far as I was concerned, Rika loved being seductive around me, as though she found the ideal person to take her virginity away. Many men tried to pour their hearts for this lady chef, in which did not look too attractive in that white chef attire, but many people waited for the right opportunity to see her in casual wear. Needless to say, there were quite a fair amount of heart attacks that day. Not me though, no, for I was exposed to that beauty so often that I managed to survive quite well. Rika was beautiful, I admitted that much without an ounce of hesitation, but she was definitely attracting the wrong crowd. What made it even sadder was how this was beyond her control, and it wasn't too hard to understand why Rika tried to stay by me whenever I was around. Hell, that was why we even invented "The Session" with another because that was the only thing that seemed exciting to show our feelings for another. To be honest, I felt I owe Rika an apology, as though I never seemed to do enough for her when she poured her soul to do anything for me.

If it weren't for Hinata, Rika was surely to be my wife. She would be such a lovely wife.

And so… I wondered why Rika was so optimistic towards the whole thing. Did it truly not bother her? I doubt it.

I looked at her sleeping face and smiled to myself. She was like Hinata in many ways, so cute and lovable. When Hinata had a subtle beauty, Rika had a downright obvious one, and with my intellect I picked up that she did not cherish this attribute of hers as much as she wanted to. Then again, getting the wrong attention made it real hard for anyone to put a smile on their face, and even someone as delightfully spirited as Rika found that a little too challenging to bear. If it were up to me, that attention must be eliminated –by any force necessary. My blades could use some blood, and although I sounded a lot more barbaric as Tenten it was a difficult task to rid myself from natural instincts as an undead, and a feast would soon come afterwards. Yes, death was never fair for anyone, but like I said being an undead wasn't that just either.

Why bother to irritate Rika when they could become my prey? As long as I was alive, in which I intended to live forever, no one dared to touch my violet haired friend.

"Rika," I called her name as I placed my hand on her shoulder to shake her softly so she wouldn't have a need to experience a rough waking up call. "It's time to get up."

"Need sleep…" she murmured like a baby when she felt my touch. "Rika is sleepy…"

"You can't be that drained," I called out, slowly slipping my hands under my covers to plan out a strategic method to tickle her. "You weren't dealing with orgasms-" God be damned… I accidentally stroked her crotch… and it was dripping… enriched with her essence. What the hell did I do to get this result? Oh, please… I prayed that she wasn't trying to reach her orgasms while I was unconscious… Deep down, seriously, I knew what she did. Although I should be a little bewildered at the level of boldness, I felt a little excited and yet disappointed that I missed this golden opportunity. Contradictions followed by another set of contradictions… how would my life end at this rate?

The situation got worse, actually, when she woke up at last. "Oh, you are awake, Naruto," she said delightfully and then taking a good yawn with stretched out arms. Did the intense wetness between her legs not bother her? Her thighs were thoroughly covered in them…

"Indeed I am," I told her, eyeing her carefully on the face area than to think about her crotch. "And what brings you in my little private sanctuary?"

"I slept here before," she whined, pouting a little. "Am I not welcomed here anymore?"

"Don't be foolish, Rika," I said, "You are always welcomed. I was just wondering how you were able to sleep here when Hinata was with me yesterday. You didn't kick her off, did you?"

"Of course I have my share of courtesy, Naruto. I wouldn't do something like that to Hinata-chan."

"Then where is she?"

"She went back home for some personal reasons, something to do with her sister. She wanted to make you breakfast, but I guess things got in the way. Are you still feeling weak, Naruto?"

"Not anymore," I replied, and then something hit me, "Where is Anthris?"

"She went out for some fresh air. Don't worry about your chakra, Naruto, she charged it back up for you so your body is very stable –unless you senselessly drain so much of it that your body would lose more than you regenerate. I have to say that she was proud of you,"

"Anthris, you mean?"

"It's great to see Hinata and you together, Naruto,"

"About that, Rika…"

"Oh, I have some good news,"

"Like what?"

"I found another job, and I am going to work here in Konoha,"

My heart stopped beating.

Sure, this was delightful news, but at the same time this only meant that more dreadful events were going to come. I kept that fact as hidden as I could, and thus I wouldn't ridiculously create holes of weaknesses, but the question was how long could I possibly keep this charade up without making anything seem too obvious? Having Hinata and Anthris living so close to me was already an evident problem, and now I had this girl to deal with, too, and I was relying on the fact that she lived a distance away so she would not pose the same threat compared to my demonic guardian or the adorable Hyuuga princess. Death, at the moment, was knocking at my door. Sure, I had the choice not to answer it, but I lacked the power to do so.

"That's…" Speech impairment again. "… great…"

"I am glad that you are happy for me!" wailed Rika with genuine enthusiasm as she embraced me hard. Hugging her back would be meaningful and thoughtful, but all I ended up doing was choke from the sudden strength. "Aren't you a little curious as to know what kind of job I took?"

"With your skills, it must involve something in the cooking field, correct? But do surprise me, Rika, what sort of offer was given to you?"

"Guess for me,"

"It's morning, Rika, it's way too early for me to start pondering on choices, or playing charades, or whatever that requires inquiry and intelligence to solve."

"Everything needs that," she stated out straightly, a little grim on the fact that I wasn't going to play with her. "Oh, can't you just guess for me? Please?"

"But I am…" The look on her face, in which was a saddening frown, forbade me to reject her request. She even made that puppy look, too… damn it, now I looked like the bad guy when we were both at a neutral stand point. Could I descend any lower? "Fine, fine," I gave in at last. Instantly, Rika's frown was swapped with a happy grin. "But I still have no idea, you know. Can't you just tell me?"

"You might get a heart attack though…"

"Indeed? Then try me,"

"You're going to regret this," she said in a sing-along voice. "Here goes. Tsunade-sama hired me to be her personal chef after Jiraiya introduced me to your Hokage. Tsunade-sama was hungry when I arrived, and so I agreed to fix her a snack in the kitchen. When she ate it, she was so delighted that she demanded that Jiraiya allowed me to work for her immediately. I agreed, of course, which was also fairly immediate. That was when you were unconscious, of course."

"But why…?"

"Why visit Tsunade-sama, you mean? I need to legally sign in as a guest, Naruto. It's the rules, as Jiraiya says, and I can't help but to agree. At least now I won't get arrested."

"I suppose," I stated as I pondered over the possible punishments for not following the law for a second there. "What about Uritake? What are you going to do about that?"

"I am planning to move here, of course. I'm a student there, you see, and all my relatives are in another country so I can leave whenever I want –provided if I have a good cause. I am sure my parents would not mind my choice."

Easy for her to say, I was more worried over my life than to be congratulating on hers. If she were to move here, where would she stay? My place? That was my first impulse, excuse me. If it was a day ago, perhaps that was not something impossible. With Hinata as my lover, future girlfriend, and if that survived we would be a married couple, it would be tough to allow Rika to stay here on this location for more than a several weeks before Hinata got all fussy about it. As friendly as Hinata and Rika were with another, living together with me did give me an impression that there were higher chances to spark up disagreements. Knowing my lovely chef friend, for she was as lusty as Hinata, certainly they would not find a problem in competing against another to find out which one of them was more seductive, charming, lusty, irresistible among the two. If they ever asked me which one of them was more desirable, my mouth would go blank.

An act of cowardice, perhaps? Why, of course not, my friends. If some rationality were put into that question, women would know by now that their question was not an inquiry, but a death sentence.

Seriously speaking, how could I answer? Each of my choices led me to an inevitable death, and even though most people thought that Rika was substantially less evil than Hinata, I failed to find that to be true. It was illegitimate to the fullest extent. As sad as it may be, most lame ducks were fooled by first appearances alone, indeed; but not me, though. I just knew a little better. Not a whole lot, but enough to get myself out of a considerable number of messes.

Despite her appearance, Rika loved affection –especially from me. To receive less than her expectations was not excusable, and she definitely would not let that stand until she found justice.

Justice… it had really become a cheap word now. I haven't seen my share of justice ever since injustice cursed itself around my daily living style.

Although life was a game of winning some and losing a lot, Rika's stubborn nature certainly gave her a lot more wins than losses. She, for one, was not afraid to lose, or she wouldn't allow that outcome to haunt her. She knew how to take risks, and most importantly she wouldn't permit failures to defeat her. Winners, as she kindly stated once, got inspiration from losing, and the true losers never got back up after one setback. Indeed, I learned a lot from her in spite that her principle was once something that I carried around during the days I had my human body. Perhaps some parts of my old self was not as horrible as I thought it was. Nonetheless, however, I still found his nature to be a liability than an asset. I was not saying that Rika was unreasonable, for she was only this stubborn if the importance of the subject was deadly crucial, and I, in her eyes, was nevertheless the most important in comparison to many other things. I was her world in this loneliness, and when I gave some consideration to understand Rika's feelings I truly wondered that if Hinata's sudden 'intrusion' destroyed any hopes that she was planning for so long.

Just because Hinata's wishes were made first, that did not make Rika's any less genuine.

It wasn't a bad idea to inquire that from her, but this question might upset Rika. In short, I kept quiet -for now, anyway.

"So, you are going to move here…" I half mumbled and half spoke, "Where do you intend to stay?"

"I am sure there will be some apartments in town,"

"What about your things in Uritake?"

"I would need someone to help me move them here," she said as she pushed a strand of her long hair behind her shoulders appealingly. That surely indicated something, and I wasn't that dumb not to notice it.

"Do you want me to come with you to Uritake soon?"

"That would be wonderful,"

"Indeed it will. I would want to visit that place once more for the sake of experiencing a memory lane. Then again, I went through one the day I returned to this God forsaken hellhole… that was almost a dreadful nightmare that I thought I abolished for good… but no worries, this one would be memorable because I have you with me."

"Thank you, Naruto," she hugged me harder and more intimate than before as she exclaimed with delight. "I love you. You are so kind to me."

"I'd only be welcomed to aid you, Rika. Believe me, this is not a troublesome request. Should we make our plans now?"

"How about we do it during a meal?" she suggested with a bright smile, clapping her hands together as though she had a marvelous idea in her mind, and in which she did. I briefly nodded, and then she jumped off the bed to get herself changed to something more appropriate for cooking before telling me to get my morning rituals done. For a moment there, I found her choice of panties and a loose top to be quite a satisfactory fashion sense for preparing food. I could imagine it now, and she looked so desirably sexy, too. The way her hair sways as she moved like she was flying; how she ran her hand through her beautiful hair to increase the arcane sexiness; the unique method of moving her hips as though there was a beat that no one else but her could hear, and in response she moved her perfectly shaped rear that did not make her fat to the slightest so sensuously. What an angel… I was convinced that Rika was sent down from heaven, and pains and tortures that only the mortals faced could not ever affect her because she was too divine to have it happen on her. Nothing within the ordinary, as I would quote, and sometimes I asked how could Kami-sama create such enchanted creatures on this land, and yet why were there abominations, with equivalent intellect and conscience, walking on the same earth?

Demons, undead, for instance, were something that was not to be.

When I didn't move from my spot after I agreed to do so after fifteen seconds, Rika called out to me to see if I was okay. Usually, dozing off was never a good sign on my part, for she knew that I was thinking about something depressing, in which could depress others if I decided to speak about them out loud. And like every time, I smiled lightly as I dismissed the issue casually and advanced on whatever I was supposed to be doing, as though my mind never drifted to anywhere from the start.

_**

* * *

**_

In the kitchen was Rika fixing up a morning feast, and I only laid my eyes upon her briefly as she was oblivious to the fact that I was there. She was not a shinobi, so I couldn't blame her for the lack of ability to feel the air shifting from neutrality to absolute hostile. Maybe I didn't give her enough credit, but people knew what I meant. In spite of that, however, that wonderful smile coming from her lips offered an immense feeling of delectation, and even someone from a mile away would be intelligent enough to realize her happiness. I didn't want to take that away from her, and no one in the right mind would either, but I believed that my presence might effect her concentration just like how she would bother me when I was making weapons. Besides, it wasn't like I wouldn't talk to her if we were going to eat later on. In that spirit, I excused myself to the living room to examine some of the vanadium ores Hinata gave me so I could get started on my little personal project.

I was still missing quite a bit of ingredients. First of all, I would need my blood (which was not difficult to gather,) then a several gems like jade or sapphires that I didn't mention to Hinata, a melting forge, and an anvil with other necessities to make that weapon. Anthris' presence was needed by then, for I could use a little guidance as to realize what sort of armament was fitting for a princess like Hinata.

Just because I planned to have an examining period did not mean I was going to get one, and not since my front door suddenly flung itself open to reveal an exhausted Anthris panting heavily. It got me curious, really. What could she have possibly done out there? Did Konoha suddenly become more eventful without me noticing?

"Good morning… Naruto… chan…" greeted my demon master, taking deep breaths. I was convinced that she had a nice jog, but she was never the exercising type. She didn't need it, and she was strikingly beautiful. My acknowledgement was a simple nod while I had a chunk of vanadium in my right hand. "I see you are up,"

"It's nine thirty," I told her a little dryly, "I should be awake, correct?"

"Did you have a good sleep?"

I chose to lie. "It was fantastic,"

"That's good to hear,"

"Care to share what you have done this morning, my master? You seem… drenched…" And indeed she was. But not from her love juices though, it was sweat this time around –thank God. Whatever happened out there, it seemed very extreme, and to a degree it was actually surprising that this insignificant event managed to capture this much of my interest. Talk about a strange turn of events, just days ago I wouldn't have given a damn if Anthris wanted to touch herself behind my back, and now I was giving more of my attention to her well being? This was outrageous… weird even.

"Do you really have to ask?" Anthris inquired airily, yet it was enrich with sexual indications. That smug grin on her face explained all. I was the apprentice of the lovely demon, and thus, how could I not know my master this well? In fact, if I failed to understand her enough, I have ruined the bond we shared. To me, this was a deep friendship bond, but for her… it could be something else… more of a relation for emotional healing when needed, perhaps. Maybe I shouldn't be so harsh on my demon master; she was a great soul –overall. She was marvelous at the right times, and on others… I couldn't force myself to admit that she was the most helpful being –just to be on the honest side. It was a good first step to be a sincere man. Her teasing, although I never complained about it with her, was sometimes hindering in more ways than one depending on the situation. Sure, there were things I didn't like about her, but at the same time, there must have been a plentiful of things that she disliked about me. I guessed we were on an equal peril.

"I am afraid I have to, Anthris," I stated, eyeing the perfection of Hinata's selected elements more closely than to have my demon master within my sight range. "Who knows what you could have been doing alone."

The dark green haired beauty laughed delightfully. "You really think of me lowly, don't you, my charming little one?"

"Don't accuse me as such, please," I feigned my sarcastic courtesy, "I was just worried about your safety. You are, as powerful as you may be, a woman after all. If I can help it, I wouldn't want you to feel too lonely out at that goddamned hell some people could miraculously call it a home."

Anthris, surprisingly, laughed gently as she wiped some sweat off her brows. It was starting to get a little too irritating. "Hinata was right, your words are quite rich."

"Oh, come on, those words were too simple. I should have said something a great deal more of… spirit, you know, enticing, something that touches the soul… and I have reached that measly goal if my intellect was working a little harder for me instead of declaring quits."

"I mean enriched with sadistic remarks," Anthris corrected sweetly.

"Is that so… And what events did befallen on you?"

"Ah, yes, I have to say that I have made quite a discovery on my own,"

"And what could that be?"

"The men here are all perverts. They are terrible, but how they act is hilarious."

"Tell me something I don't know, well, scratch the hilarious part out," I sighed as I took another piece of vanadium for examination. "And to make things worse, so many women are so attractive. Call it a curse than a blessing, really. Beauty in this town is almost like serving as bait to the starving predators, and you can swap the word predators with perverts. It attracts the wrong crowd. I am surprised that I haven't seen any suitors for Hinata yet. Knowing her extraordinary cute looks, many men must have been bewitched by it before they fall on their knees begging for her to offer up her body. That's how enticing she is. How did the men react when they saw you? Don't tell me you made a grand performance with your sexuality… I don't want to see any suitors coming here trying to propose to you just for the sole reason of penetrating you day and night due to the fact that you are so sexy.

"Good God, you did try to avoid them, right? Please, don't tell me you were seducing them… I really do not wish to find ANBU squadrons running around town to find a young woman relentlessly due to her physical attributes that matches no one they have seen."

She found great amusement to see me in panic. Why was I not surprised? This must have been a common practice up to this day, and somehow I wasn't relenting in it as much as I wanted to or should be. Come to think of it, did I really want to seek delight? "I fled fairly quickly," she said, "Konoha's local roads are like a maze, and people can sneak through them easily to get to another district without being spotted."

"I guess the alleyways were used as a minor transportation during invasions, because they served as effective shortcuts."

"And yes, if I was the invader, I would really know which way would be the fastest way to kill Tsunade,"

"It proves to be an advantage and a disadvantage it seems. Well, did you have fun?"

"Very. But I couldn't stop thinking about you, though… even if there were so many guys marveling at me."

"Has the feeling of superiority deteriorated for you? Have you been misusing it so often that the excitement has died by any chance?"

"I just miss my apprentice. Guys, although they are easily seduced, cannot match your charm. Pleasing you is so much more rewarding, because your reactions are so enhanced with realism and intelligence. Besides, I created you, and I don't see how a mother would not love her son."

"I wouldn't be touching you if I saw you as my mother," I said, passively. "And you shouldn't be urging for a son to feel you up that way if you were taking on the motherly role. You are right; you are really a woman with very womanly feelings. Is it that desirable to reach orgasms? You don't seem to be able to resist them at all."

"Believe me, you won't be able to resist the temptations when you experience it. Why don't you, you know, touch yourself?"

"I was made to have a very high amount of willpower to resist against it, remember?" I questioned her in a vain attempt to freshen her memory. Somehow, as clever as Anthris was, I believed that she had forgotten already. "Allow me to remind you then, my master. I was made to be very 'unfeeling', so to speak, just in case I was going to make love without my consent. I am an undead, and in response to that, you made sure that I was very infertile and also made it that I don't reach orgasms easily so I won't donate my seeds to create more undead beasts. It was all for the safety."

"Really?" she still asked with confusion written all over her. I grunted silently, yet the irritation could not go ignored. Did she really forget, or was she simply acting to seek some sort of amusement to see me suffer from not getting the information I sought for. "If it were up to me, I would have made you very fertile."

"I am not infertile, Anthris,"

"If you can't, well, offer your seeds efficiently, that is a sign of infertility."

"Possibly," I agreed, not even worried about the issue, "but then again, the children I create would be living monstrosities than creatures of enchantment. Like I said, it is all for safety."

"I must've been thinking too much when I made you… if I knew that I was going to love you this much, I would have never did what I did. Trust me, I wouldn't mind having your child."

"And what would that create?"

"An undead demon?"

"Ah," I said, sparking up feign interest. At least it was enough for me to raise my eyes to meet with her gorgeous dark teal ones. "You have one right here, me. And you may want to know that it is not a joy to be in this situation."

"You are an undead half demon and half human," stated Anthris in a correcting manner, "Our child would be an full fledged undead demon. It would be very grand, my Naruto-chan. Come on, let's try it," Anthris then swiftly and softly glided to the arm of the armchair that I was sitting on before she swooned all over me. I was sure that Rika was able to hear us, but I presumed that she was too focused on the meal she was cooking than to be paying any attention to our little affectionate conversation. Besides, Rika usually joined in later no matter the timing. Even if we ended it earlier, we would easily pick it back up again –out of my expense, of course. "Let's make a baby this time. I don't want to have just your fingers… I want you."

"Not going to happen," I waved it off breezily, completely ignoring her requests with a grin and mainly I had all the control, "I don't want another life to see what sort of death trap this life really is. Keeping things the way they are is more than enough. For the best results, let's not pointlessly have someone pure to become… well, impure."

"But we can teach our child and set a future than to have the world set it, Naruto-chan,"

"We are still on this subject?" I suddenly asked, now actually putting down the vanadium ore and looked at my master fully puzzled. She was oddly persistent.

"Of course, we are,"

"I thought you were joking…" Fear started to soak in my words.

"Did I sound like I was?"

"You really want a baby? My baby?"

"Yes,"

"For what? What good will come out of it? No… why do you want this?"

"Because I love you,"

"You're being silly,"

"I am not, Naruto. I do love you,"

"I know you do, and I love you, too, but you don't see me ridiculous enough to want a child,"

"It's my fault that I made you infertile…"

"I am not infertile. I just have no urges. I am sure that I am very fertile… I think… Indirectly, that does kinda make me not so… productive…"

"We don't have much time left, you know,"

"Time? What are you saying?" Finally, it hit me. "You are referring to Hinata, aren't you? Oh, my lovely master, this ordeal between Hinata and I caused you to be very jealous, right?" Anthris nodded, and this time with a sob which was not there before, nor did I noticed it. "Anthris, you don't have to be jealous. There is nothing to be envious of."

"What do you mean 'nothing', Naruto-chan? I have every reason to be jealous of!"

"I don't see why though…" I mumbled, knowing defeat was coming my way a little too quick for me to handle. Anthris was not impressed, and not without her own set of opinions following behind her like a loyal army.

"I am losing my favorite boy to another woman…" my master wept as quietly as she could so she would not get Rika's attention. "You know you are the only boy I would ever love."

"It makes me wonder why every woman I know loves me so much…" I wondered out loud as I cradled my demon guardian to limit her cries. I stroked her back gently and a little sensually, too, just to be a loving soul than a uncaring apprentice, and fortunately my actions were gradually paying off when she shifted from weeping to mewling a bit unpleasantly. Probably due to the empowerment of sadness, I assumed. Then again, it wasn't too difficult to understand Anthris sometimes. She was only demon, in comparison to she was only human.

"Because you are really loving."

"Please," I said, rolling my eyes as my sarcasm drenched my emotions. "I still do not see what part of me is so attractive. I am an undead. Sure, this humanoid shell does have its… sexy charm, just because I am so sexy, but I don't think you are that shallow to fall in love in that way, and yet I appear to be so irresistible. In my opinion, aside from this face, there is nothing else you should fall for."

"That's not true at all," persisted Anthris, shocked, appalled, and supportive to get me back on my feet from this self-pity. Sure, she could call it self-pity, but to me I was just being sincere.

"Perhaps I just don't see what women see, and the result was a whole bunch of wonderful girls in love with me. Call it a curse or an offering from God… I don't know anymore… not when I have to choose only one… I don't know what to do, Anthris. Just because I love Hinata… does it mean she has to be my girlfriend?"

"You don't have to put the relationship to that scale if it makes you uncomfortable," cooed my master, her breasts unintentionally rubbing against my right arm as she made an embrace out of love. It amazed me every time –her breasts were divinely soft and supple… and how I never realized that I was the one and only person in this world that was allowed to touch them, and she would be only this seductive to no one else but myself. Was this a privilege? Given my nature, I found this to be a neutral gift where I could use it but it was definitely not mandatory. Although it may be hard to imagine what other source of goodness there was for a fifteen-year-old male in this era aside from sex, I certainly defied that stereotype by being an artist and a blacksmith during my spare time. Sadly enough, that didn't mean I was that talented enough to run away from the realms of sexuality completely. Sure, I tried to control –only if my master wasn't so obsessed with it.

"You just want me for your own benefit, right?"

"Don't say it like that, Naruto-chan. You make it sound like that I am very egotistical,"

"And in which you are,"

"Be quiet, you,"

"I can feel the love," I chuckled maturely as I spoke, like how I always did when I wanted to enrich the conversation. Did it make me look a snob? Perhaps it did to a degree, but I was definitely not rich, and thus, I felt very enriched. Enriched… yes, that was a good word. "My beautiful Anthris," I resumed thoughtfully, "You know your little dark one loves you dearly no matter what happens. I wouldn't forget you for a second. How could I? You were with me back to the days that I was just a human baby,"

"Why stress on the word human?"

"I am undead, Anthris,"

"You are human at heart,"

"It is now full of undead DNA,"

"That does not matter,"

"I am afraid it does. I hate being human,"

"And yet you love one. I am so jealous… why wouldn't you love me like you love Rika-chan or Hinata-chan?"

"I do love you, but in my own way,"

"You always say that," she said and pouted. "In your own way… but you know when to say the most affectionate things to say to a girl. It really gives off an appearance and impression. I know you love me very much… but Naruto-chan… can you still touch me even though you have romantic feelings for someone else?"

"It would be an honour," I replied, smiling caringly before I took her cheek and kissed it. Anthris blushed beautifully, and yet there was a twisted smile. "Doshi-ta?"

"You always speak on the lines of neutrality. Can't you just be more… normal?"

"Which part of me is not normal? I am perfectly fine. Oh well, what is normal to me isn't always so normal to someone else. Too bad, so sad, isn't it? I am sure you have heard my speech about the insanity, correct? Please, don't make me repeat it that often. I am an undead, not a philosophical preacher like Pharisees or professors from colleges that love to fuck people over than to pass them despite their hard work."

Anthris sighed pleasantly; however, a faint illusion or reality of cynicism was definitely there. "What sort of person uses metaphors as often as you do in sentences? I mean, for someone your age. Well, I suppose that is what makes you so special."

I didn't notice it before due to my attention was given to Anthris only, but all of a sudden, as though it was a divine intervention or some sort of supernatural providence, we picked up an aroma from heaven. It stopped us right in our tracks (metaphorically, not literally) and the conversation we were having, the tension of it all, vanished in less than an instant as our noses could not stop themselves from inhaling that intoxicating scent of freshly prepared food from the holiest craftswoman. I looked over to Anthris' face by turning my eyes a little towards her, and I narrowed my vision carefully as I observed the tiniest of actions coming from my master. Indeed, she was delighted, and that smile of hers had no want in mind to dissolve whatsoever. I was glad deep down, but of course, being my dark self I remained cool about it than to show it out so openly, as though I was the magical man from happy land that made everyone happy. Made people happy voluntarily in a charity fashion… what a bunch of insolent words from the most unintelligent people. This nonsense had got to stop.

"Breakfast is ready!" announced an enthusiastic Rika with a cheerful boast to catch our attention. "Come and get it while it's still hot!"

That sure got Anthris moving; for she leapt off my lap in an instant hearing upon that inviting invitation. Smiling a little inwardly, I didn't take too long to stand up from my spot and postpone my inspection later. Rika's meals were always a little too welcoming to simply discard it before coming back for later. As far as I was concerned, there were not too many chances for delays for something as great as this.

**_(Even Later)_**

I went back to my examining right after my breakfast, and out of courtesy and gratefulness I volunteered to wash the dishes, thus delaying my work until a further time. It was not a real bother, really, since it was a fair exchange of work in the end. Rika had to deal with the preparations, and I simply had, well, clean things up, literally. Anthris could have helped out, but she gave some strangely legitimate reason to escape her share of chores, in which somewhat bugged me since she ever so frequently had some methods to evade troubles whenever necessary. Where was my opportunity? I wanted to be left alone, and what did I get in return? Oh, I don't know, three beautiful, genuine, holy, wonderful, spectacular, sexy, attractive, charming, delightful, cunning, excessively dangerous, warm, strikingly addictive, young women (or artifact in Anthris' case) completely in love with me. That was not a reward, nor would I ever dared to consider that as long as this corruptive body was still able to breathe.

As exaggerated as it may be, I was just trying to be safe.

After examining the whole collection of vanadium for another forty minutes, I heard a phone ring. And it was not my touchdown set. It was another one… and from my memory, none of us in this apartment owned another phone. If that is our current situation, then whose phone was ringing?

Someone was then kind enough to answer my prayers –somewhat. "Do you mind answering that?" I called out to no one in particular. "Rika, is that your phone?"

"No," she replied, coming in the living room to talk with me, "It's your phone,"

"My phone?" I questioned, eyeing her queerly.

"This one," Rika chimed as she handed me a brand new silverish cellular phone.

"Nanda… (What)?" I muttered with silent disbelief. "I didn't buy this…"

"Hinata and I bought it for you,"

"And the verdict is…?"

"We would just like to know where you are when we don't find you, or maybe talk to you whenever we can because we love you so much," Rika said in a cute voice that could lure in a vast population of males if she did that in public. "It's a gift for you."

"You got it for your own interest, didn't you?"

"Of course not. And guess who's calling you?"

"How many people know this phone's number?"

"Enough. Are you going to answer it? It's still ringing."

"Who is calling?"

"The Hokage,"

I reacted immediately -surprisingly. "Give it to me," Rika handed it carefully, where as I practically grabbed it. "Hello?" I answered roughly. "Is that you Tsunade?"

"Yes, it's me," came the response, in which was equally emotional, "That took at least ten rings. Where were you?"

"I didn't know the existence of my phone, okay?" I countered with Rika laughing loudly, yet gently at the same time. "What pleasure do I owe you?"

"It's an emergency,"

"Fascinating," I agreed, mockingly.

"Are you mocking me?" roared the Godaime furiously.

"No, I am honouring you. Let's get real. State your purpose or I'll hang up. Lady, I know it isn't much of an emergency if you need to call me. There are legions of others who can be called to serve you, and yet you reached the unreliable me. I don't know if this is generosity, or is it an amusement for you to watch me fail."

"Believe me, Naruto, you would be the very last person I would ever call for a mission,"

"Honto? (Really?) Then I presume you would never call me again. Good, one less person to worry about."

"But this mission really needs your attention and I can pick no one but you,"

That barely sparked up any interest on my part, but at least I got curious –somewhat. "Saa… what do you need?"

"You are to be summoned to the Hyuuga estate immediately,"

Did I hear wrong? What was my task again? Go to Hinata's place? And to do what! "For what, may I ask? This is the emergency? Are you abusing your rights as Hokage? There is no way in hell am I getting my sorry butt to Hinata's place just because you said so."

"That is an order," commanded Tsunade firmly, "This is my first mission for you for a long while, so don't you mess it up. I expect great results, got it?" And with that said, Tsunade hung up.

For the next thirty seconds or so, I was simply sitting there and absorbing all that happened within these past moments. And I couldn't say that I was liking it.

What the hell was going on here? I prayed to Kami-sama that this was not another scheme. No, that was just part of it. What I truly prayed for was for the women to limit their allies. If the Godaime was on their side, in which I seriously thought she was, then it made my quest twice as difficult or perhaps more than what I normally anticipated. Usually, my predictions were very true, but whenever it came to these unreal creations from Satan himself… nothing was safe. If there was anything that I was lacking in my life, that would be minimal security. If they were around, meaning the girls, I had nothing left to defend myself, and knowing the women I was sure they wouldn't want me to have anything at all.

"So," began Rika as I pressed the END button agitatedly, "What did she say?"

"Do you have something to do with this call, Rika?" I inquired her suspiciously, and with reasonable doubt.

"No," she replied innocently. "I didn't think Hokage-sama would call,"

"But she did,"

"And so… what did she say?"

"I am commanded to bring my sorry ass, whether dead or alive, to the Hyuuga compound immediately, and this is put as a direct order, not a favour. I am going to be risking my hides if I don't obey."

"And why would Tsunade-sama give you such a command?"

"Your guess is as good as mine… Fuck, everything is against me… Are you sure you have nothing to do with this?"

"Why the suspicion, Naruto?" she resumed with a grin.

"Why, you ask? This is awful news."

"I think it's wonderful," Rika told me, coming behind me to embrace me by the neck before pulling my body towards hers. The first thing I felt was her generous breasts, since those stuck out noticeably. "You can visit Hinata-chan again."

'I see her almost everyday, Rika… I have to say that I am not annoyed by her presence… I love her around… but still… this order sounds like a planned conspiracy… a very perfect one, too…"

"Don't be so cynical,"

"Cynical?" I questioned her logic with outrage. "This is not cynical! How can you say that? I haven't sleep in peace for ages now, and it's because of what! Hinata, Anthris… you! What am I saying… I'll talk to you later, Rika… I don't want to suffer from any more unwanted wrath for being non-punctual… or whatever word you want to use in comparison to mine. And one more thing…"

"What?"

"Don't try to exhaust yourself without me,"

"What do you mean by that?"

I simply pointed to her crotch for a lingering moment and grinned. She blushed instantly and brought her hands to cover up that private spot, as though I invaded her personal space like a Blitzkrieg before she could made up any temporary defense. When I noticed her timidity, I knew she wasn't that embarrassed. Or perhaps she was, because sharing how easily aroused she could be wasn't always the best fact to share about herself. Oh well, it wasn't like I didn't know about her weakness already. I was her helper, correct? Indeed, it was a boundless generosity to watch honey leek, seriously.

"If you want me to… make you feel womanly again, we can do it a little later," I whispered to her while heading for the door, and that was before I turned around to pull her in so our bodies were front-to-front with another's. "We have a lot of time, really. You know you want that."

"Demo…"

"I really wonder how drenched you are by now," I cunningly spoke, carrying a powerful sense of control and authority and of course an all-knowing smile that melted the hearts of women. Rika, no doubt, was deathly charmed. I was about to slowly motion my hand under her skirt, but I wisely retreated after a gentle brush that teased her to no end. To my surprise, though, that spot suddenly got slightly wet after my touch. "Fascinating…" I wisely commented.

I rubbed on a little further, and the moist increased drastically, as though it was spreading like a plague around her sopping silk panties.

Rika's breathing was heavy was irregular, and it was all due to pleasure. She seemed to be paralyzed, and yet she was craving for more silently, but the desperation was clearly visible. I liked this –a lot. "You're mean…" Rika panted, her lusty fire burning wilder than before. "If you want… take me now… I can't stand this much longer…" She moaned heavenly with uncontrollable emotions of goodness, obviously giving me permission to advance further on her turf. She was soaked, I knew that much.

"No can do, my dear," I teased and kissed her forehead. "I have to get going."

And having that stated out loud, I swiftly left my sanctuary just to arrive at a hellhole. Rika, I was certain of this, wanted to kill me afterwards, but that could only be done after releasing all that tension that generated from her arousal. I regretted my actions, since it was more than definite that somewhere in my apartment would have a stain the size of a lake upon my return.

**_(Hyuuga Compound, fifty minutes later)_**

The guards gave me a good respectful salute when I arrived, in which I took my precious time doing a lot of senseless window-shopping to maximize my freedom, and I nodded back to give them my acknowledgement in exchange. Weird, it was almost like they recognized me after one visit; and their friendliness that they carried was utmost odd and suspicious. Too mutual, as I would say, and thus making everything seem superficial and unnatural, and it was hard not to acknowledge that something else was up behind that exterior. Regardless of what it was, the only prudent choice I had was to keep an eye for the people around this influence of nobility. After all, calling me here specifically for a mission was a little too weird not to keep myself careful. What could the Hyuugas possibly want with me? If they wished to end the injustice of my demonic heritage, I should have been killed ever since Hiashi realized my existence.

Everything was awfully wrong; I felt it in my undead bones.

Right when I made it to the front doors, Hinata slid it open hurriedly to greet me. The panic on her face was unreal, for I did not know what ailed her to be this way. Whatever it was, this was serious. In fact, she was angry with me, and I meant very angry. Death was at my door, and instead of telling it to go away by stating, 'Jesus is in my heart so go away and don't come back,' I took the initiative to invite Death in. Was I in for in now or what…

"Good… morning… Hinata?" I awkwardly gave my greeting. She, in response, well, no, she did not respond at all but kept that straight face leering at mine. I didn't know what to do. Should I have been looking away or kept up my share of glaring?

"Where were you?" Hinata, without any warning of course, demanded with fury. "What took you so long?"

"Something… came up…" I dumbly answered.

"Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you to come here immediately? I don't think sixty minutes later is very immediate."

"Your house is not that close by,"

"You know Flash Warp!"

Playing it cool was clearly ineffective, and so changing gears, or masks, rather, suited my purpose. I banished my ignorance and swapped with a much more stern face.

"I think you know why I took my time," I said with more confidence now. Strangely, I usually found strength whenever my opponent's rage increased. Perhaps this was a good talent of mine, in which I must keep it a secret between Hinata –just in case I needed some splendid victories to savour on. "What sort of emergency is there, anyway? What, you? Oh, Kami-sama… Hinata, I think I know why Tsunade ordered me to be here. It's all a conspiracy, isn't it? As long as Tsunade is in the picture, everything she says is an order, a command, an divine demand that must not be challenged or suffer the consequences of disobeying. You have put be in a totally defenseless place, my dear… am I supposed to live without any choice of my own… is this how it has to be in order to have me by your side? You need the authority of the Hokage to shackle me… this method's morality has steeped too low –even for you."

Hinata almost moved her fist to punch me, but she kept herself in order. Despite her sense of self-control, however, she was quite outraged, and she made sure I realized what I was saying was wrong –deadly wrong. "What are you talking about? I didn't call you here for my own benefit, Uzumaki Naruto! What kind of person do you think I am? I love you, I am obsessed with you, but I don't want you to be unhappy, you know!"

"Fine, whatever," I halted her abruptly, and most importantly prematurely. I was in no mood to listen to her justifications. "If you are not the one who needs to see me, then who is?"

"My sister,"

"Hanabi?"

"Yes, Hanabi…" she repeated, a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" questioned I, concern overwhelming my senses over the younger Hyuuga girl. "This must be an emergency…"

"And if it was me, would you see it the same way?" challenged Hinata, placing her hands on her attractive hips, in which she was quite oblivious that some parts of her body was just as enticing as the other obvious spots.

"Who knows…" I chuckled to myself with my hand blocking my lips, but Hinata knew I was laughing. "There are too few cases that you would have an emergency."

She pouted, and clearly her previous anger degenerated to something more loving. "Oh, you're mean…"

"Where's Hanabi? Take me to her."

"Do you even notice how concerned you are over her?" Hinata asked, a little mischievously with an evil grin. "I haven't even told you the problem yet. Long story short, Hanabi wanted to see you when you were unconscious and everything else that hindered you from leaving your house. She got jealous, or really envious over the fact that I had no restrictions and was able to leave home to take care of you while she had to stay home and train with Father or Neji-ni-san. She didn't have time to even leave the house for things that she wanted to do, and today she really wanted to see you, too. When Father told her that she would be training a bit more, she threw herself to a tantrum and want nobody else but… you…

"Naruto-kun, Hanabi really loved your company and songs."

I closed my eyes, then turned slightly away and grinned. "I clearly see that,"

"Why do you attract so many girls?"

"Hanabi sees me as a brother, and nothing more,"

"You don't know that," insisted the older Hyuuga princess determinedly, yet kept her kind nature as the dominant tone of her voice. "You're unbelievable."

"Are we going in or not?"

"Very well," Hinata made a splendidly graceful turn as she took my hand and held on to it like two locks sealing another. "Let's go inside. Hanabi could get a little violent if her requests take too long." However, despite Hinata's willingness to go inside, I did not move from my spot even when she was pulling. In fact, because I didn't move, she almost fell. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

I didn't answer with words; for my actions did all my talking. I simply removed my hand out of hers. "Why, Naruto-kun?" Hinata immediately asked, nearly heartbroken.

"I don't think we should hold hands once we are inside, just for the sake of protection."

"But we love each other," That was her reasoning.

"I'd prefer to keep it a low profile," I told her and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "Hinata, let's get moving. Don't worry, I love you, too."

My words did little, but better than nothing I suppose, according to her justification, no doubt. After grudgingly accepting the fact that I wanted to play things safe, where as she wanted to be a little daring, we entered the household silently and carefully, as though we just trapped ourselves in a deadly labyrinth with no way out -nor did it have any intention of letting us out alive.

Like I mentioned the first time I came in here, this horrific interior design of half Japanese wooden structure and yet the other was Western styled concrete cement. This fusion was absolutely disgusting, and yet it was looking so appealing from the outside, and at last I finally knew the meaning 'not to judge a book by its cover' because this looked bloody appalling, in which was a deadly tempt to make me vomit just for the sake of being conscious. Didn't Hinata find this a little improper for a noble house? Or worse, she was so used to it that it granted her an indirect source of immunity just as monkeys were immune to AIDS, in which was first transferred by homosexuals and the name was GRIDS. At first, it stood for Gay Related Immunal Deficiency Syndrome, but due to unnecessary mutual respect for discriminating the gays, the politically correct term was now AIDS. It's plainly retarded. This mutual respect, in which we knew both sides did not give a damn if you burned straight to hell, was nothing but an act, an act to see which side could outwit another to fuck another up.

I lost faith in this hopeless charm of mutual respect, and with a strikingly, fashionably good cause.

The trip, although it lasted a minute, was nearly as unbearable as that time I lost my arm. I did not complain once, but Hinata, by now, should have detected some clear signs of discomfort. In response, although she also did not say anything, she picked up the pace. At long last, we arrived at Hanabi's door, and to my distinct surprise, I was quite ready to handle the girl.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata called out to her younger sister as she knocked lightly on the door. "It's onee-chan,"

"I am not opening the door!" whined Hanabi from behind it, like a baby girl, of course. "I don't like otou-san! He's a big meanie! All I want to do is see oni-chan, and he still wants me to train and train and train! Meanie… he knows that I am worried about him…"

"Are you angry at onee-chan?"

"No… but I want to see oni-chan…"

There was a moment of silence where either sister continued to talk. I, of course, did not make a sound yet. When I noticed that there was at least a thirty seconds worth of quietness, I began whispering to the girl next to me. "What do you want me to do?"

Hinata nearly forgot that I was beside her despite how crazy she was for me. I could tell by that sudden recoil, in which did not fit her well. "Can you think of something?"

"I'll warp in," I spoke with intelligence and confidence behind me every step of the way.

"To surprise her? Do you want me to come in?"

"When the aura inside subsides, my dear, then you enter." Hinata agreed to my terms easily –for once. I activated my rabbit seal after a coordination of a several others, and instantly I removed my body away from reality and in less than a second I appeared in another part of humanity's reality, in which was now Hanabi's room. I saw a tiny, cute girl sitting on her bed with her back facing me and her eyes were looking out the window, as though the outside world called Konoha was something marvelous and worth it to admire. Her aura was significant to pick up, for my eyes saw a gloomy red, in which was a good fusion of anger and despair. I guessed I was the salvation once more.

"Stupid… otou-san…"

"Hey, why the saddened face? That's not like you."

My voice made her sprung around like a whirlwind. She gasped when she saw me standing there coolly, watching her with that charming smile on my face, the maturity that she fell in love with was stronger than she ever imagined it, and how I was actually placing my left arm on my left hip was simply shocking, because it gave her more than a stylish feel. I was, in many eyes of woman, effectively seductive with immense subtlety that made them melt, and I was going to keep that invective talent all to myself. "Oni-chan… it's you…"

"I heard you grew a little rowdy from Hinata," I resumed, smirking amusedly. "So, what's wrong?"

"Ni-chan!" Hanabi exclaimed with raw delight as she leaped off the bed and jumped at my chest. My eyes widened at the zeal, and more so when she collided into me at full force. If this were my human body, I would have cared a lot less. This undead shell, unlike my living body, had only a fraction of the strength available. Hanabi wouldn't have known that, and I wasn't going to share that little secret with her anytime soon. I preferred to endure this momentary pain than to share a life-long pain shearing fact that could be avoided.

Perhaps I should have gave a little thought on my defense, for I did absolutely nothing when I crashed to the wall –hard. "Ha… Hanabi…"

She dug her head to my chest, like it belonged to her only. "You're here! You're really here!" she exclaimed with my shirt masking around half the initial volume.

"What got you so energetic, Hanabi?" I inquired, faking my ignorance with a touch of mature innocence covering up my true emotions. "My, my, aren't you happy to see me."

"I missed you, ni-chan,"

"How come?"

"I heard from onee-chan that you were very ill," she told me as her voice descended from her previous zeal and gradually transformed to something affectionate. "I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you."

"It's okay, Hanabi," I told her, secretly keeping the fact that I wouldn't want her to visit anyway since in the past several days my undead secret just broke out to Hinata in a very inconvenient manner. Telling this little one would prove to be even more of a challenge altogether. In fact, I did not know how I could break my news to her. Perhaps time would tell –for better or for worse. "I didn't think I was well enough to talk to you anyway."

"Are you okay now?"

"Do I not look okay?"

"You look pale…"

"I've always been pale, Hanabi. And what were you talking about earlier about your otou-san?"

"If you want to ask me questions, then tell me this: how did you come in without opening the door?"

"I can teleport," I told her and kissed her on the forehead, since I knew she loved it. My predictions were not wrong. In fact, they couldn't be more correct. She blushed up in the cutest way, and as I watched Hanabi more and more, I really wished that I had a younger sister like her. Sure, she was considered to be someone like that already, but I truly wanted a biological one just as adorable as the one I had in my arms. How wonderful would that be if it became a realty… and it made me wonder how I would treat her. If she had a better fate than I did, would I love her unconditionally? If she shared a life as horrible as mine, would I love her even more? Who knew, really… but I could guarantee that I would shower her with brotherly love, with as much as my emotions permitted me.

"You know onee-chan knows Flash Warp, right? I never knew you knew it, too,"

"I always wanted to ask you or Hinata this…"

"Whatever could it be?" Hanabi inquired, as cute as ever, of course.

"Why did Hinata learn Flash Warp?"

"Onee-chan said that speed, in a lot of situations, is the key to success. Of course, she just named one of the many instances, but the primary reason of her learning this skill is so that she would be fast enough to chase whoever she desires. She said that she was too sluggish back then… but I really wonder why she felt that way."

I would be lying if I truly did not know the partial truth to Hinata's reasoning. In one way or another, I was afraid, Hinata always had me somewhere planned in her life. "Me, too…" I lied, horribly, no doubt. "Hanabi, are you happy right now?"

She nuzzled closer and became more shy but affectionate. "I am really happy… to see you… I didn't think you would be coming."

"You know, your sister is just outside. Do you want her to come in? It's rude to have Hinata just standing idly, you know."

"But I want to spend time with you," Hanabi half whined and half demanded. To the least, I caught on her urgency to have me around to herself. "Onee-chan always spends time with you… she always gets to…"

"That doesn't mean that I don't like to be with you, Hanabi," I stroked her cheek as I spoke. Her cheeks instantly flushed up like a disease spread around like an undead blight consecrated the land –or skin, in this case.

"But…"

"I'll sing you a song if you let Hinata in," I tempted her using one of my strikingly cool charms. Hanabi nearly fainted as she laid eyes on my smile. It was definitely too much for an adolescent girl, and that was how I liked it. "I got a better song this time."

"You're mean!" struggled the little Hyuuga girl with endearing frustration, in which only a child could perform in their young ages. "Fine… let onee-chan come in… I'd rather have a song than not have one…"

"Your call, really," I said before standing up so Hanabi had no one to sit on. I was still at the wall, so reaching for the door was very easy. I opened it to allow Hinata in, and she did with a good touch of grace.

"How are you, Hanabi-chan?" asked Hinata as I closed the door to have the privacy we needed, "You look a lot better. Did you thank Naruto-kun for coming here on such short notice? Who knew what he had to do today, and yet he chose to see you."

"I did thank him, onee-chan," Hanabi retorted, a little bitterly before she jumped into my arms and embraced me to show Hinata a thing or two of her own. Hinata might be oblivious, but I saw the younger Hyuuga girl having a very victorious smile on her face behind her sister's back. "I am very grateful that ni-chan even decided to sing a song for me."

"Really?" Hinata asked, excitement building up in her senses. "You have been really troubling him, haven't you, Hanabi-chan?"

"He volunteered to sing for me,"

"I am very sorry, Naruto-kun, for troubling you like this." It was not necessary for her to apologize. After all, she already dragged me here using a Hokage's command, and so… what could have been worse? Nothing else could compare to the dread, the horror, the unjust experiences I faced now, and simply singing, although I did not like it as most fools interpreted, was almost like child's play when it came to measurements of negativity.

I had a lot more to be pissed off about than this.

"Have no worries, my dear," I assured kindly, clearly hiding my true emotions behind a hidden veil, "I'll be glad to do it."

I guided both girls to the center of the room where a delicately beautiful red carpet was and asked them to sit down first. Hinata was the first to sit down, but Hanabi refused to until I did so. Not fully knowing why, I easily obliged to it, but I soon figured her intentions when Hanabi immediately claimed my lap as her own as soon as I sat down, in which Hinata was aiming for the whole time. Once more, I noticed a very toothy grin from Hanabi, and yet it vanished instantly the moment it was about to be detected by the older sister. Hinata, perhaps, might not have caught a thing, but then again, I could be underestimating her wisdom in her own form of acting.

"Ne, ne, ni-chan," Hanabi chanted delightfully to catch my attention, or wanted me to give her my focus, "What kind of song do you want to sing?"

"I haven't thought of one yet," I honestly replied. In all seriousness, I haven't even started to think of a possible candidate. "Ah, perhaps you can help me think of one. You ladies must have a good range of ideas, right?"

"I can't think of one at the bottom of my head though, ni-chan…"

And Hinata was not in a much different predicament. "I can't think of one either…"

"How about… try something that you would want to ask me," I offered, smiling the whole way.

"Well," Hinata murmured, putting a finger to her chin to show her eagerness to ponder the possibilities. "I was always wondering how you handle money… sorry, I know it's a dumb instance-"

"Oh, no," I broke her off suddenly. "That is just perfect."

"It is?" the two Hyuuga sisters said in unison.

"Of course,"

"I fail to see how you can make a song out of the subject of money," said Hinata, somewhat amused at my suggestion. "If it's about Tsunade-sama, then there are too many to list. But money? You are surely a first, Naruto-kun."

"I am a man of mysteries," I said, flashing a weak grin, "Allow my song to teach you all about the use of money. Maybe then you will understand the dangers of credit cards."

"Dangers?" asked Hanabi, leaning on my body than to sit up straight. It must have been very comfortable judging from her smile.

"Do you really want to know? Ignorance, to a degree, of course, is bliss. So, do you wish for my piece of knowledge, in which brings fear and confusion?" I loved how tempting I was, and in no time the little girl on my lap immediately agreed. "If my dearest audience members are ready, I apologize for my lack of haste."

"Come on, ni-chan, sing!" chanted Hanabi, getting a little rowdy that I haven't started yet despite her anxiousness.

"Very well then," I said, smiling, "Let us begin. Keep your ears opened, ladies."

Once more, I readied my voice to sing. In all honesty, I didn't think I would be doing this again –especially not for them. Somehow, it didn't matter that much anymore.

Every time I thought of the lyrics, it tempted me to laugh.

And so I began:

_Best things in life are not free  
__But you don't need to have money  
__To get the things that you want to own  
__You just have to get a loan_

Hanabi, at this point, was watching with interest. Hinata, on the other hand, started to giggle with great spirits.

_When you buy, small or large  
__Just put it on your credit card  
__You can live like a king  
__Not paying for a single thing_

_**Chorus:**_

_Put it on credit and then forget it  
__And let it bother you no more, no more  
__Put it on credit and then forget it  
__And go back to the store_

Judging from their delightful faces, I knew they were liking this very much –more than I first imagined.

_Every night I pray and thank  
__God above for creating the banks  
__They have been so kind to me  
__With their boundless generosity_

_If you cannot make your payment  
__Well, do it like the national government  
__You can pay off what you owe  
__By taking out a bigger loan_

Hanabi laughed out loud exuberantly after hearing the second verse, where as Hinata had a very mature chuckle leaving her lips. Without knowing, I joined their laughter, but I subdued it when I knew I was supposed to continue.

_**Chorus**_

_You gotta put it on credit and then forget it  
__And let it bother you know more, no more  
__Put it on credit and then forget it  
__And go back to the store_

_Now I seem to have men after me  
__From the collection agency  
__And the bank came by the other day  
__Took everything I owe away_

_Now I think that it is plain to see  
__That I must declare bankruptcy  
__But things aren't really all that bad  
__I can borrow from my dad_

The little one could not control it any longer, for she bursted out laughing and yet it was controllable. Hinata gave out a laugh of her own, and it very much sounded like music to anyone's ears. Then again, Hinata could always alter her charm into something more… horrific, so to speak.

And now to finish the song:

_And you put it on credit and then forget it  
__And let it bother you no more, no more  
__Put it on credit and then forget it  
__And go back to the store  
__You gotta put it on credit and then forget it  
__And let it bother you no more, no more  
__Put it on credit and then forget it  
__And go back to the store._

I received a very welcoming applause when my performance reached an regrettable end, in which to me was a very fortunate thing, and in the back of my head I expected an encore request sometime soon as well. Instead of that demand, however, I just felt Hanabi's arms circling around my neck before she voluntarily gave me a good kiss on the cheek. To be more affectionate, she gave me three to be precise. I didn't dare to look at Hinata at that moment, knowing what sort of aura was beginning to envelop deep within that divine beauty of hers, and I did not dare to speak up as a result. Despite that however, Hinata did not appear to be as vicious as the other times. I guessed it was only reasonable, since she already obtained the ultimate victory behind her younger sister without her knowing. A very mind crushing defeat for Hanabi, and a vital win on Hinata's part… I didn't know if I was in the position to say anything. Correction: I did not know if I should be saying anything altogether.

"So…" I began a little awkwardly as Hanabi nuzzled in closer. "How was it?"

"It was splendid," praised Hinata generously, "You were very marvelous."

I accepted her compliments with masculine maturity, in which was humble elegance, before I turned to the other little Hyuuga girl for her response. She watched me adorably along with that unique aura of innocence that only Hanabi could produce with her own abilities, and I could not help but smile happily before stroking her cheek. Once more, she flushed up beautifully to my touch. Why was she so cute?

"How about you, Hanabi?"

"I loved it," she cooed in my chest with her arms around my torso or so. My memory was fading at that point to some unknown reason that I did not wish to solve due to extreme laziness that possessed my soul without any consent of any kind. "Why do you sing so well?"

"I think I am okay,"

"No, you are great,"

"If you insist,"

"I think… it's your humour," intervened Hinata, "I think that is the main attribute that made it sound so good. It really reflects how people spend cash these days, doesn't it? Remember what we saw at the bookstore a month ago, Naruto-kun?" I liked her choice of words, for it concealed the secret in front of Hanabi. And, indeed, I did remember what sort of incident Hinata was kindly referring to. I didn't what to say, but I did know that I should curse Jiraiya for selling his books, and in which the next volume was coming up next month or so. Of course, I wasn't going to tell Hinata that fact, but it wasn't like she wouldn't discover the new sales when she did her shopping. "I can't believe how some people spend their money."

"Neither do I," I answered, cradling the little girl on my lap at the same time. "Thanks for saying so, Hinata."

"I must say, though," the Hyuuga girl continued, "This really wasn't the song that I thought you would sing for a girl like my sister."

"You chose the topic, you know,"

"I was going on at random. And then you suddenly said that you had a song about money. How was I supposed to expect that?"

"I still think you are good, ni-chan," commented Hanabi sweetly. "Can you sing some more to me in the future?"

"Consider it done," I replied with a good smile. "And Hanabi… there is something that I need to talk to your sister –alone." The little girl, as though she was a telepath, understood my seriousness in an instant. It was probably due to the immense respect that she had that she obliged that quickly, where as Hinata… I wouldn't say she was disobedient or anything, but the truth was that she was quite a tough cookie despite her demigoddess appearance. Hanabi stood up without a word and then she took the liberty to kiss my cheek once tenderly before taking a bow to leave the room politely. She even closed the door, thus, leaving all the privacy I needed. Was I shocked at the genuine behaviour? I would be lying if I was not at least slightly bewildered.

Hinata, knowing that she had me all to herself, crawled towards me before taking the spot that was right next to mine. "So," the Hyuuga princess moaned out pleasantly. "What do you have to tell me?" She halted her charming behaviour once she saw the stoic, serious face I put up. She, too, became serious as a result. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, of course not,"

"Why have that face, then?"

I sighed to release some emotional pressure. I guessed it was always the best to talk with another human being in my most comfortable state, and tension never did me much good. "I just don't know how to tell you this, that's all."

"Is it something big?"

"To you, perhaps. In my case, it is to be expected."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need to leave town for a several days –starting today."

I was right; this was big news to Hinata that almost made her heart jump out. "What!"

"Calm down, calm down, Hinata," I told her in my best attempt to sooth her, in which was completely ineffective when she was going to go through a frenzy. This really proved her craziness for me. "It's really okay."

Hinata grew overly excited, in a bad way than good needless to say. "How can you say that? You are leaving! Why are you leaving so soon? Who are you going with? How long will it take for you to come back? May I go with you? Are you not coming back at all? Oh, tell me, Naruto-kun!"

I immediately hugged her closely, and it worked like a partial charm. She quieted down, yes, but there was evident retaliation that came with it as a seasonal spice. "Shh, you making a big ruckus, Hinata," I comforted her as I rubbed her back repeatedly. "I am not going anywhere, nor would be gone for long."

"Where are you going though?" murmured the Hyuuga princess, in which her lips are attached to my right shoulder.

"Uritake,"

"Rika-chan's town? Why are you going there?"

"Didn't Rika tell you the big news?"

"Why, no, she didn't tell me anything."

"Funny," I commented, half talking to myself, actually, "I would've thought you would have known by now knowing that I was still unconscious when this happened."

"What is the big news?"

"Rika's cooking skills convinced Tsunade, that old hag, to hire her as her personal chef. The pay is a lot higher than that of a chef-in-training, or top class waitress, or whatever her position is in the restaurant. Needless to say, Rika couldn't refuse such an offer, and so she is planning to move here. She can't do this alone, and so I volunteered myself to help her with the political stuff, selling her house, purchase some of the new things that might need to be replaced, more political activities… you know… it's going to be a hassle, but it has to be done. Seriously now, Hinata, where did you think I was going?"

"Well, how would I know?" she pouted as she shyly turned away with humiliation as her primary source of influence. "You are always so unpredictable… There is no telling what you would do."

"I must consider that as a compliment. My talents have finally bare fruit after all these years." I elaborated sophisticatedly, "Well, I really do have to get going. The sooner I leave, the sooner I would return."

Hinata held me tighter, as if she was sending signals for me to not leave her side despite how minor this task was. "Naruto-kun, may I go with you to Uritake? I really want to know why that place makes it that special for you."

She was very kind, yes, and her kindness forbade me from speaking lies –at least for now. "It's just an ordinary small town where everyone knows one another from the lack of massive population. Take my word, my dear, it is really nothing that special. Rika made it special for I longed to visit her again after each visit. If it weren't for her, why would I bother returning there so often? Sure, the people are immensely more polite and sincere than those bastards of this wretched land of death, but it's not something worth cherishing to my unbelievably high standards."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to visit that place, you know,"

"You will, eventually," I said, "But it would be wise for you not to come."

Hinata displayed a great deal of confusion, but fortunately, she held no fury. "How come?"

"You have your… ties here, so to speak. You are an official chunnin, or jounin-"

"Chunnin, my love," she generously corrected.

"Right, and missions always come by when you least expect it. I am nothing but a free loader who has a citizenship here with rank of a genin, and therefore, despite my valuable abilities, I am nothing but a low level shinobi that cannot be prioritized for anything. They will be looking for you before she even hits the list to look for my name."

"Why don't you just become a chunnin? You can obviously do it. Look at you, you were able to beat me. You clearly passed all the necessary requirements, and in my opinion, you are ten times more qualified."

I gratefully accepted her praise, in which I reacted with a simple smile. "Despite that fact, my dear, I don't think I would want to do that. Becoming a chunnin is my choice, is it not? And in that spirit, I choose to remain as I am. And yes, of course you would ask why, correct? You know I am not a man of dedication, and if I become a chunnin, that means I would have make emotional pacts, in which could be totally unnecessary, and it would be better off not making them from the start when I don't have the heart of will to fulfil my end of the bargain. The bottom line is, Hinata, that I don't give a damn about my rank. To benefit both sides, I would not need to associate with them, and Konoha wouldn't have someone unreliable to rely on. Better not jack up their hopes, you know, just in case I do prove myself to be unreliable."

Hinata narrowed her eyes dryly at my response. "You are just lazy, aren't you?"

"That, too," I pointed out, somewhat profoundly, actually, "Besides, I have my own master to serve."

The girl before me refused to give in that easily, but she was oblivious that her efforts were in utter vain right from the start. I could have told her, yes, but her reasoning did bring forth some mirth. "What about financial abilities? Being a chunnin does mean you get a drastic boost in your weekly wage. Missions always have been bonuses, but no one can take on that many missions because of the physical and emotional stress. How can you survive on such a dinky genin salary when you are an adult? You are not going to simply do missions twenty-four-seven, are you, my love?"

"I am richer than you think, my dear," I countered wisely. "Why do you think I was able to make up that credit song? I don't need the money. I've killed enough people in my life to earn a fortune."

The Hyuuga princess sighed tiredly as a result, knowing that it was hopeless to convince me to change otherwise. "And why do I have to stay here while you help Rika-chan in Uritake again?"

It had become a fact that my philosophies and elaboration usually trailed off from the initial topic if I was too passionate over my preaching. Perhaps it would be a good change to narrow things down –given that my future profession did not have anything to do with being a politician. Because if I loved law, then my rambling was pure gold, and that was a factor that could not be discarded that easily, for there were millions of people that would not forfeit such a talent for anything else; even if it meant losing their spouse in the process.

"Because," I said, "You are a chunnin who has stupid bonds with Konoha's government."

"I can take a sick leave,"

"When you are not sick?"

"If anyone asks, I'll lie,"

"For what though? For your precious Naruto?"

"Who else would I lie for?" she inquired directly and softly at the same time. "No one is worth that much except for you."

"You really want to come with me, don't you?"

"And you seem to have an obvious desire to push me away,"

"It's only for a few days; five days at most if things get a bit messy. I'll be back before you know it. We just won't be seeing another for a couple of days, so what's the big deal?"

Hinata found my inquiry to be the advantage she was searching for. And she was sticking with it for as long as time would give her. "We just confessed our love for another just last night, and then the following day you tell me that you need to leave town for a several days. Does that make sense to you? Does it spark some illogic to your head?"

I thought about it, yes, but not for too long. In all honesty, I would have given more of a deep analysis to her desperate statement, yes, but her face refused to give me much time to ponder when she appeared so dominating, so demanding for quickness and ability to be decisive. "I still love you," I dumbly replied before I had a good desire to slap myself on the forehead for saying something so retarded. Retarded was not the word I was searching for, no; what was a really bad word? I got it, how about "Hinata"? That was, in more ways than one, frequently a horrible word to hear no matter where I was or when I hear it.

"I know you love me, but I would miss you though… Can I really not come with you? Am I such a bother, my love?"

I kissed her cheek sweetly in return. "Believe me, my dear, I think you are wonderful." Soon, I kissed her lips instead to show my share of care and affection. "But Tsunade wouldn't like it if you took such sudden absentee leaves. Also, there are some things that I wish to speak to Rika alone. I haven't really spoke to her one-on-one for the time she had been here… thanks to a special someone, right?"

Hinata looked sour as a result to my words. "I was worried about you. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"Of course, my dear," I told her with immense obviously subtlety of sarcasm as I left my words hanging. Indeed, it did its damage, and I couldn't ask for anything better. That cute frustrated face she had right now was almost like a reward after a hard day's worth of work, and I had all the intention in the world to remember it vividly, like some vengeful bastard who had nothing better to do in his spare time but to plot out plans to satisfy his budding sense of vengeance. Hinata certainly had a lot more to think about for loving some undead like me; I had been showing nothing but my beauty, but the monster was just surfacing and she had no idea how to prepare herself for it. Well, now it was my job to surprise her, but not today.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"Most preferably, yes," I replied as I took my freedom to kiss her forehead before I stood back up. "Like I said, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can return in one piece." By now, I was already at the door ready to leave, but Hinata was still holding my hand warmly, as though she wanted this moment to last for as long as her influence allowed her. "Is there anything else you would want to tell me, my dear?"

"Nothing much," she said, shrugging timidly to increase her endearing attributes involuntarily. It would have been pretty scary if I picked up any source of deliberation in her actions. In the end, I was just watching her passively and patiently, not giving an ounce of impatience for her to hurry. I wanted to give her a feeling that she had all the time she craved for, but in reality I was in quite a desperate need to leave this joint. "Please come back to me soon."

"You make it sound like I am planning to die," I commented, ruffling her hair a little, yet it went back to shape in less than an instant. "We are not fighting a war here."

"I guess you are right,"

"Farewell, my dear,"

And our lips met when we moved in together in unison, trying our best to achieve absolute dominance in our blissful kiss, in which I surrendered the moment we touched. It was always better for her to have the best out of our romance, for nothing was certain, whether future or present, for any undead.

_**(Moments Later)**_

Headaches… even after I met my maker (it was a job half-done) I still had these mortal illnesses, as if it was nothing wrong. I was dead, and so I should not have been functioning like this. It was unreasonable, unfair, unjust, curse the mortals for their fragility! Why couldn't they be like us, the undying undead? The promises of the dead could not be something that can be discarded, ignored, banished, forgotten, for we could do everything that the living could do, but with unique advantages behind it. We were more, we were superior, and Hinata and I had endured too much to be satisfied with simple human morale and satisfactions; we deserved more. And yet, this human sickness relished itself in my skull to create one of the worst pains yet… curse headaches… curse whoever invented them, fuck the person who spread it around just like how I wanted to go back in time to kill the homosexual who had sex with the monkeys that had AIDS.

I hated life here. How I wished I went to Undercity… or found where that place was. If I discovered it before my return, I would've killed whoever wanted to drag me back to this God forsaken death trap. Fortunately for those fools, I haven't managed to find the location of Undercity, but that didn't mean that I gave up my hopes in searching for it. Whether I loved Hinata or not, although I never told her, the priority of Undercity was, and always had been, higher than my importance for romance. I may have established my roots to a degree, but in my eyes, they could always be broken if it no longer showed any importance, but that, of course, did not mean the opposition felt the same way necessarily.

Oh, well, too bad, so sad.

My trip home took unusually long. It felt like hours in my standards, but my watch said it was only twenty minutes. If that was the case, perhaps I was starting to go nuts. I haven't been thinking straight ever since I came back. The authority, the power, the charm, the ability to seduce women, the power, the righteousness of my authority… I lost it all. I lost my touch, and now I was practically a zombie whose freedom had been relinquished by shackling myself to a human girl, in which would not forfeit the love of her interest even if her life was put on the test.

I was stuck in an evident predicament, and whether I have been thinking of a solution every night I was conscious enough, since there were plenty of times that I was either in the hospital or dead in bed, my intellect granted me with insufficiency. Great. Just fantastic. In fact, I was so delighted that jumping off a building was not just a suggestion, but a demand.

Rika greeted me immediately when I turned my key to open the front door, and her affectionate welcome was a sweet, long hug with a full lip kiss, and tongues were very important this time. She gently pulled me in and closed the door at the same time before she, unbelievably, guided me to the floor as we made out passionately. Needless to say, I was at the bottom.

"What brought this on, Rika?" I teased, holding her by the waist and playing with whatever clothing she had in that general spot.

"I just wanted to kiss you," she reasoned with high spirits.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for quite some time now. What took you? Did something happen at Hinata's?"

"Nothing too major," I honestly replied, "Just did my job in curing a little girl's depressed heart. It felt good, really; to help out, I meant."

"Are you sure that's what you did? Is that really all?" questioned Rika playfully as she kissed my cheek lovingly.

"And I told Hinata that I would be leaving with you to Uritake, and she took it quite well, I guess."

"Is she coming?"

"I advised her not to, no. Did you want her to come? I was hoping that I would use this activity of ours to catch up. Besides, there are some things I want to talk to you about –alone."

"Same here, actually,"

"Honto-desuka? (Really?) Then let us make haste and blow this joint."

I pulled her back up and hurried ourselves for our personal, but grand, exodus. In the end, the two of us left my apartment with cash and our other essentials. I was bloody rich, so why bother with the excessive load?

* * *

Exodus' were, theoretically speaking, supposed to be peaceful and safe –aside from Moses' exodus; that would be an exception. At any case, a grand exit to go on a comfort trip with a good friend should not lead to any hostility –given if this was a normal town with no prejudices, or freaks in general. How could I say something like this… was it due to the fact that I was an ass? No, that was far from the truth. I was speaking nothing but the truth. A short while after Rika and I left town, I felt an unbelievable tension lurking close by, and I couldn't even shake it off with any sort of distraction. After another two hundred meter walk, the feeling reached the high point. Without warning of any sort, I immediately pulled Rika by the waist in a rush and leap back as far as my body could bless me within such sudden moments as a kunai whizzed right by where Rika was standing.

What in the hell was going on here? Who would be trying to kill Rika? How could anyone do such a thing? Wait, was the person trying to kill me? I glared at the dagger twenty meters before us, and I cringed my eyes when I noticed how nicely forged the weapon really was; it was almost as though it was custom made. Who in this town would be that dedicated to weapons that even multiples of their daggers needed to be specially created? I knew one person like that, but I prayed that it wasn't true.

"What happened, Naruto?" asked Rika, trembling with genuine fear in my arms. I wished that I could answer her, but I was clueless myself.

"I don't know, Rika… I really don't know…"

Now, it was the stranger's turn to speak. "I missed… well, no… you were just fast enough to pull her away… Impressive, Naruto." Although I did not know who this person was, this was definitely a female.

"Show yourself," I commanded in a seething tone. I was in no mood for games.

"Sincerely speaking," the voice continued as it gradually became more audible from behind the bushes and trees, or foliage. "I really wasn't expecting you to come here. I thought you would be at home and I was going to deal with you then. But then I argued that you are very unpredictable and never stayed in one place, and so I took my chances and waited for you here in this empty road just in case you were about to leave town. God loves me, doesn't he? I found you out of all places."

"What the hell are you planning, witch…"

"Me? Nothing much."

"Who the hell are you anyway? What do you want with me?"

"Fine, I'll show you who I am." And she did once she stepped out of the forest and onto the road. My rage shot out of its limit.

"Tenten!" I roared with subtlety. Control was still needed at this point. "How dare you…"

"The one and only, my friend. You surely shocked me with your cowardice. After hearing so many things from Hinata, you are running away. Coward, what a coward. I cannot forgive you for this."

"Who is she, Naruto?" whispered Rika with pure fright.

"The person who got me in the hospital," I regretfully told her.

"But she's so pretty…"

"And strong… From that tone, I think she is going to kick me…"

"For what though? What did you do?"

"I don't know… seriously…"

"And she is going to beat you up? For what?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

"It's so nice to see you talking to your cute friend, Naruto," resumed Tenten, like a bitch. "Don't tell me you don't know what you did. Your face tells me all. Or are you just that ignorant? Do you think I would just take your word for it and call it even? What you did was unforgivable!"

That was my breaking point. It was time for me to retaliate –given that I had some ground to lean on. "What the hell are you even talking about? Shouldn't you be apologizing to me for sending me to the hospital? How about that time you cut off my arm? Where are my apologies? Do you really think you were right, that hurting me justifies the means?"

"You are an undead," declared Tenten bitterly and profoundly, "you won't die from simple injuries,"

"So you think it's okay for you to chop me up?"

"I am not that bloodthirsty. But you deserve it."

"Your prejudice is off the charts…"

"I don't care if you are an undead. I still respect you."

"Is that right…"

"Don't get that delighted, Naruto, I am not done,"

"You bitch… what are you doing here looking for me anyway? You bored and have nothing else to do but to find me to cure your boredom? I thought you had a more meaningful life than that, Tenten."

She laughed, but not a good-hearted one, of course. It was close to sinister, and she was a perfect villain, too. "My life is very meaningful, thank you. Why would I waste my time searching for you if I don't have a reason. Hinata-chan and your friend here may find you to be vital in their lives, but I don't share that sort of feeling. Don't think that you are that important to everyone, dead man."

I ignored her for now so I could at least have some sort of psychological advantage. At minimum rate, I knew I shouldn't leak out any weaknesses, as a shinobi I should know better, and especially when I indoctrinated the codes in my head like a poison when I lost my life due to foolishness and stupidity. "And if you say you have your reasons, then what are they?"

At long last, the moment of truth had befallen on me. Tenten, as she should have been direct right from the start, finally got to the point. "What did you do to Lee?"

"Lee? I didn't do anything…" Trust me, I was sincere. When did I find the time to offend him?

"Don't lie, love-procrastinator!" pointed out Tenten with a finger aiming at me. "Your words changed him! He'll never look at taijutsu the same way because you told him the guy he met at the coffee shop was a homosexual! Now, he sits on the stump in our training area while mumbling, 'Taijutsu obsession might make me gay' over and over again, and it's all your fault! He won't eat, drink, or anything! He just sits there like a statue with fear plastering all over his emotions! And you tell me I don't have a good reason to kick your ass? He was never like this until you opened your big mouth!"

"I spoke nothing but the truth," I retorted, standing up for my human rights… or undead rights, "The guy was gay, and so I warned him. What, do you really want Lee to be with a guy who thinks screwing is next to godliness? I was doing him a favour, Tenten. How were my words serving as a negativity?"

"Lee looks like a sick puppy because of you! What is so positive about that? Nothing!"

"It's his problem, he has to grow up," I insisted as I held onto Rika more closely. Despite that this talk was full of 'silliness', Rika was still quite afraid.

"You stubborn fool! I was the teacher!" Right after that determined scold, Tenten, who was in a fair distance, when it came to combat terms, took out her knives that came from nowhere right before she dashed for me with distinct killing intent.

"Watch out!" I yelled out in alert, instinctively leaping back to evade one close swipe to my knee-caps with Rika in my protection. Tenten did not ease up her assaults, no, she was more encouraged, but her motives now were empowered by rage than anything else. In a rush of event, I shoved Rika out of the way to prevent her from harm, where as I immediately activated my assassin knife on my right wrist to counter the blow. Rika grunted from the force, yet she was not harmed. Her fear, however, nearly choked her to death.

Our weapons clashed –hard. We were in a very familiar position all of a sudden, where Tenten was on the upper hand with her knife coming down, and I was defending with everything I can to prevent myself from being sliced. Once more, I felt that my strength was not enough to compete with hers, and I was losing as each passing second went by. Tenten did not waste her time at all, for she saw this as the perfect advantage to pull her foot back and send a high kick to my chin. The clash broke, obviously, and at the cost of my advantage as I crashed on my back with openings for every predator to have a piece of, like the savages they were. Tenten leaped a mid height jump and dived down for a brutal swing; I was not going to throw in the towel just like that. Instantly, I rolled to my right, in which was just a second before Tenten's attack shaved a fraction of the ground away.

Her initial reaction was a shock, but needless to say, she had her own set of conduct to follow until she could no longer force herself to abide them. At the earliest stages of the game, keeping her emotions in tact just ever so seemed to be the wiser choice, and it was quite clear, and always had been, to me that I was going to be one of the last people in this town that was going see any sparks of weakness out of her. But as long as I caught a glimpse of surprise, I guessed I was in safe hands… sort of, anyway.

"You were not half this fast the last time we fought," commented the weapon mistress, sounding half-impressed and a little envy as the seasoning as she stood in a more at ease stance with her knives still in her hands, "What happened? Don't tell me you were going easy on me back then."

"I had a space restriction," I said, easily, "I wanted to preserve the inn than to destroy it. Besides, I got a little distracted with your… heavenly features. I think they got more sex appeal than last time. Mind lifting your top or lowering the helm of your pants for me to have a closer look?"

Such provocative statements did have its outcomes –for these words usually came with a heavy price. In maximum rage, Tenten's fighting capabilities appeared to have increased –by ten folds. Her slashes were more lethal, and I meant that –especially once they were aiming specifically for just my crotch and nowhere else. And by all means, she was not aiming for sex, oh, I knew, and the very instant I believed that as a reality I knew not even the powers of Anthris or my undead heritage could resurrect me. In order to preserve my unholy life, my speed became the best friend, and soon enough I was shifting up and down and left and right while having a several back flips to gain that invulnerability from damage while evading.

Up until now, I still did not sustain an ounce of damage –aside from that kick, of course. And knowing Tenten, she was not exactly too pleased with her minimal accomplishments. She desired more. As long as I was not down on my knees begging for mercy because she was, in theory, much more superior than I was, she had not reached her goals properly.

I couldn't kid myself even if I tried. I was lying about not being hurt. Her slices caused cuts, a lot of them, but just not in the vital areas because of my agility to dodge in time. Her attacks packed a great deal of inhuman power, that in spite my evasion, I still got wounded for not being far away enough. At least my acting capabilities did not totally fail on me just yet.

The only way, and always had been, sadly to say, that she knew how to let go of this stress was curse out loud. "Damn it, stop moving!"

And so I did, kind of, but not without moving my weapon to block hers from stabbing me before I shifted aside. I locked my blade with hers intentionally, and twisted my arm skillfully to prevent her from pulling out. Despite my weak strength, I managed to pull off a fairly effective lock.

"You are really trying to kill me, aren't you?" I inquired darkly as I observed her struggling to get out of this hold. "You are as bloodthirsty as you are gorgeous. It's such a shame, really."

"Shut up!" the weapon master screamed and yanked her left arm back and took a dangerous stab to my kidney area. Immediately, I broke our lock and leaped high to the skies to have her attack classified as a dead miss. Of course, I landed soundlessly at a medium distance away, but that did not please my opponent. My successes equaled to her failures, and I was obviously just waiting for the right time she fucked up so I could fully take advantage of that situation. From the appearance, I was calm and collected where as she was powered with fury. Technically speaking, the person with the more evident emotions should be at the disadvantage, but that was only valid if they didn't have the combat skills to back them up. In Tenten's situation, however, she had more than enough abilities to pull off most hindrances to victory.

"We can stop," I said, "This is pointless."

"It's not pointless!" she disagreed furiously, "This is for all the pain you have caused Lee!"

And she came at me again with more fervor than a second ago. It really made me question whether she truly was not as violent as she said she was. Judging from this meaningless clash of two potential warriors who should be serving their village than wasting their lives on some idiotic disagreement, where one party was so stubborn that she wouldn't drop the issue, there wasn't any factor that could lead me to believe that Tenten had much reasons to her actions, or perhaps she just needed something to do but there wasn't anyone else she could take out her anger on. Whatever the case was, I always ended up as the involuntary sacrifice to satisfy that empty hole. What made it more depressing was how I was starting to get used to this stupid life.

Something told me I would be losing more than just an arm today… and my predictions usually weren't wrong. Damn, how I hated being right…

**_AN: And this is the end of Chapter 20. A lot of BS, or constant drama? You be the judge to that. What's done is done and I can't reverse it. That's not true, actually, I could always go back to my account and re-modify everything… but that is way too time consuming given the length of this… thing… Why, why didn't I know how to stop? _**

**_At any rate, take care everyone. And a several days until I turn… 85? 19? 30? 24? 23? How old was I again? I lost count ever since yesterday. Adios. _**


	21. News of Undercity

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 21: News of Undercity_

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine. Guilty Gear isn't mine. And what else isn't mine? My life? My future? Your future? Someone else's life? Whatever.

**_AN: I really can't think of anything to say right now. Sorry for the late update, sorry for my work, sorry for making money, and sorry for updating another story when I still had this one to deal with. My supporters, my, you people are my saviours. I can't thank you enough for enjoying this piece of fiction for as long as you have. I truly enjoyed writing it._**

_**Two to three more chapters and it's the end. Thank you all for your persistent endurance.**_

**_(Outskirts of Konoha, near the West Gate)_**

So we continued to fight –what a drag. As far as I knew, I was not being too serious towards this battle when it came to hurting her. Despite my dark, bloodthirsty nature and craving for raw meat, I actually wanted to preserve her, perhaps for the sake of savouring her later. That was my dark side talking. The truth was, no matter how ridiculously it sounded, as much as I loved combat, senseless battles were not rewarding at all –and it made it worse if I was losing. Was I at the disadvantage then? Why, yes, I was. During our clashes, Tenten already shattered my chakra forged blade more than once, and she was only so eager to do so again if I decided to activate it. Why, of course I had to activate it; without it I would be utterly defenseless.

Being on the losing side was never a good sign.

And with relationships, victory was precious.

"Alpha Blade!" I yelled, charging my body with ki and dashed across the field in one slide to slash whatever part I could hit. Instead of evading, she performed her own swipe before both of our weapons collided into a stalemate. I tried to gain the upper hand, but I knew the initial force was the only reason why I was still in this clash, and soon enough I would be overpowered once more due to the physical superiority she had over me. Sure, there were other solutions to by pass this, such as be quicker than her so I could poke her to death. However, despite that plan, it didn't help if her agility rivaled mine. I couldn't perform any sneak attacks at all, and it made it even worse if she managed to reversal them all as swiftly as I attacked. My eyes were opened, and I was seriously wondering if I was being lied to. Her speed was good, but not great, and I was great. In that case, why were we equal? This was not the way to go, I could not allow her to continue to find out more of my frailties, and thus, I back-flipped the moment she pulled back her knife before giving out a wild swing that would be considered a perfect cut.

I was sure my intestines would have been sliced in twos (or perhaps threes or fours) if that made contact.

I landed on my fours, like a zombie or ghoul who just crawled out of their graves from premature immense shadow magic. It was hard to break natural instincts, for this, technically speaking, was my best fighting style, in which was mindless brutality. Come to think of it, this undead stance did not seem that bad –given that my body was flexible enough to perform this. I had to thank Tenten for making me discover this. Despite that, my rationality just proved to be a little better.

Not wasting another second, the weapon mistress reached behind her and then whipped out a several shirukens towards my direction. Once more, I flipped back to dodge, but she simultaneously charged for me as I did so in order to test how far I could go in simply evading. Unfortunately for her, her intentions did not go unnoticed, but that didn't mean that I had a lot of power to keep on moving like a machine. As much as I wanted it to be true, the Undead also shared a limited amount of stamina.

Hurriedly, as though I had no other option, in which I didn't, I moved to the left as her blade came rushing down from above before slicing the ground to make a distinct dent. Actually, the shattering force on that last slash almost caused my arm to dislocate, and I wasn't talking about internal dislocation. I was saying that it was going to come off, literally. Perhaps I got a little distracted, because Tenten certainly took this absentmindedness of mine and made me pay for it with a heavy kick to the face.

"Kuso!"

As a result, I was sent flying back, and it was definitely a heavenly miracle that I managed to roll in the air a several times and actually landed safely, but not that gracefully when I stumbled a few steps without actually falling yet. In all seriousness, I could care less by this point. Instantly, as though I was powered impulsively, I dashed right back at her at extreme speed that could've blinded most people if their capabilities, or awareness, were not at my caliber. I knew Tenten, when I saw her dark smile, was beyond capable. Her own sense of indoctrinated combat skills told her to take on the defensive stance, in which was more of a reversal stance since she was going to do a reversal the instant she defended against whatever kick, slash, punch or whatnot that was coming her way. This woman was not too hard to read, no, for I was quite a master at stances myself, and from the gist of it her stance was full of flaws when it came to projectile attacks.

And that was exactly what I did.

I powered my body with ki while commencing this horrifically speedy glide. "Gamma Blade!" I yelled and fired out the humanoid shaped 'blade'. Tenten, as predicted, did not anticipate such a surprise attack and got trapped into the five-star prison that came from the Gamma Blade's effect upon hit. As much as she wanted to struggle, it was futile, for she would be trapped like that for at least three seconds, and that was more than enough time to give back a fraction of the agony she caused me.

So I did it with haste.

"Suki!" I yelled as I punched her right in the face with a flaming fist while the Gamma Blade affect broke immediately upon heavy contact. She might not be trapped in my energy prison now, but her body was in a stun that allowed me to chain on my assaults smoothly and effectively. Like my usual chain of attacks, I continued with my kick. "Miyachi!" I resumed my crushing chain with a dangerous forward spinning flame kick right to her gut so hard that she vomited. And now it was to connect it off with all the strength this undead body could summon, "Banzai!" With this forward jump sickle kick right to her shoulder blade, I could almost guarantee that it could have shattered bones if I packed more power, but the pain was more than enough to satisfy the simple me if that were all the damage it could do. I knew that much when she screamed agonizingly, in which, no doubt, was music to my ears.

And just to be on the safe side, I added a fierce double palm push to maximize the defenselessness and the pain she held.

The sooner I knocked her out the better.

This time around, I really lost my touch. No, I wasn't referring to my elegant chain of attacks, but I failed to pay attention to the fact that she switched her right knife with a one-handed katana, in which obviously came out of nowhere –she really needed to tell someone how she did that. Clearly, her attacks now had a longer delay in comparison to her daggers or knives, but the swiping range, a fact not oblivious to me, drastically increased. What was I was trying to say was, as dumb as it may sound, I got hit badly once she did a reversal right after my palm strike. Not only was her recovery fast, and insanely bewildering, my stupidity only brought forth a further disadvantage.

Where did I get hit… sure, it was nothing serious… just a clean deep cut on my lower stomach area… and the searing pain just continued to escalate when I tried my best to subdue it.

Like I mentioned before, my inner system was not as vital in comparison to a human's, but that alone couldn't guarantee the confidence of sustaining ridiculous amounts of damage. Think about it, if I lost my head… well, even the miracles of Anthris could only do so much for a dismantled body. It hurt, but it was still manageable; in my standards, anyway. At least I tried to comfort myself in that way, yet it wasn't working as I planned it to when I was starting to lose blood, or death venom that worked nearly as good as human blood when defiled with elements of an undead.

Damn it… I was too careless… I prayed to God that this wouldn't affect my agility, but I already believed that this became unavoidable. I had to try to minimize my liabilities at all costs by ending this fast. But how was I supposed to do that when my abilities were diminishing as I spoke, where as she was still as powerful as ever?

"I am not going to let you rest!" roared Tenten, coming at me again in a sprint with her katana in hand. I quickly sidestepped to the right just in time to dodge, but that in itself sparked up a lot of problems. In terms of natural reaction, it was not incorrect for me to do so when my intent was to save myself. However, although I did dodge it, and for knowing my own body for as long as I have, I definitely caught on to the speed drop. I was sure Tenten realized it as well, and possibly that was why she actually took a risk to forcefully stop herself from her charge, in which had major interruptions that slowed her down, before making a sharp turn to rush her weapon like a drill the moment I made my attempt to evade.

In spite of her major speed drop in her rushing attack, I still found it immensely quick and nearly impossible to evade. In other words, I was treading on thin ice.

"Shimata…" I cursed, this time barely got myself to get out of harm's way.

"Not good enough!" I did not see her left fist was prepared the whole time, and she of course did not waste such a good opportunity when I was off guard. As a result, I was punched critically in the face with limited resistance on my part as I fell a several feet away distastefully.

"Naruto!" Rika called out my name in horror. "Get up… get up!"

"Shi-ne-nassai! (Die!)" Tenten roared as she jumped to the skies, readying herself to a deathblow dive, in which involved her blade stabbing wherever she planned at high speed with gravity serving as her asset. When was gravity my asset? The last time I depended on it I ended up dying, literally. Nevertheless, my body had not completely failed me yet, for I was still able to summon up some speed to roll away before Tenten, again, cleansed the semi-paved road with one of her heaviest blows. "Crap…"

My roll ended at five feet away from her and I leapt back up to my feet. "Gamma Blade!" I fired out my ensnaring projectile at close range. Believe me, I was excited, excited because at this range there was no way that she could get out of the way in time. Once I had that three seconds of absolute immunity, in which was disability on her part, she would be gone.

Or so I thought.

My optimistic thinking had its results as soon as I had such wishful thinking. After being hit once, Tenten promised herself to not get struck twice by the same dangerous technique that could lead to some devastating outcomes. Thus, to respond, she whipped a kunai right at the blade. My eyes filled with horror when my attack caught a kunai and not my target, and she smirked ever so victoriously to watch this failure. This did prove to be a major setback, for she realized the weakness of this attack. Although I could use this as a shield against projectile attacks or even physical attacks, this was not a very good offensive technique when it could be nullified it something else was thrown into the picture as an interruption. Secondly, I was left quite vulnerable after shooting.

Why was she so difficult? Was it due to my psychological fear for her, or was it because she was this much more talented and experienced when it came to combat? I didn't know anymore, I didn't want to think about it at all. The more wondering the more uncertainties, and as each second went by my fears increased. Did I not have a reason? I was physically weaker, my advantage, which was my speed, was decreasing, and now I was losing blood! As long as I prolonged this, the victory would be decided for sure, and it would definitely not be me at any rate.

I knew what I needed to do, but that would require an incredible amount of strength, intelligence, agility, power, and defense, in which I did not possess … Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, I think… Despite this, it was better off not trying at all.

I was not going to let her gain the upper hand –maybe, just maybe, an overdrive attack might just do the job.

Without thinking, for that had too much delay, I decided to just do it –for once. "Banki Messai!" I yelled out before charging in at max speed like a madman that believed there was no tomorrow, "Shi-ne! (Die!)"

"What are you trying to do?" Tenten said, snickering amusedly as she suddenly moved out the way by sidestepping. By the time I realized what initially happened, it was far from too late. I was beyond in jeopardy. If jeopardy was a stage that I could go back to, even I would've picked it; for that was somewhere that I could retrace my steps and regain that spot of certainty and confidence. Now, everything was one step too late. Not saying another word, Tenten ducked under the very first punch in my overdrive right before she smashed her fist to my stomach.

"Nanda… cor… re… (What is this…)" I asked myself despite the pain, or the fact that I was stumbling backwards but not falling just yet. A second later, the pain shot through my whole body in a paralyzing manner.

_I can't move…_

"You have no time to fuck around!" she continued as she plotted with her next move, in which was a heavy kick reversal to the exact same spot she struck just now.

As if I was going to let that happen again…

I suddenly disappeared to make her strike nothing but fresh air. She quickly landed her foot without taking too much of a stride, but she was more determined to find out where I vanished to. As far as she remembered, Tenten knew humans, or things in general, wouldn't simply fade like that. The trick, according to her, was substance substitution. Whether the philosophy was actually true or not, this was not the best time to be pondering. There was always time for questions –after she had successfully taken my head off this body.

"Where are you…" she hissed angrily, vigorously looking around for any trace of my appearance. When she found the battlefield a little too quiet, Tenten became a little paranoid. "Come out come out wherever you are… I won't hurt you… Much…"

What a splendid thing to say… That was expected from this woman… I couldn't have stated it any better…

How about it that I fresh things up a bit?

And with that thought in mind, I immediately appeared right before her unexpectedly. All she managed to do was gasp in fear, in which I loved to taste. And in one ferocious twist, I plowed my knee right into her stomach. Sure, it did not deal much damage, but the stunning abilities worked like a charm. With Tenten temporarily unable to move, it was my turn to have my share of fun. I started out slow with a several quick punches to the chest, then moving on with medium slashes around her whole torso before I took one heavier upward slash around her shoulder area to inflict that searing pain. That was eight hits, and I decided to do a little climatic act to make my combat performance a little more fashionable, or tasteful and stylish for the betterment of the impression I give people whether they lived or died after this encounter.

This is when my double palm crush push smashed against her breasts. I was not trying to be a pervert for striking that area, nor did Tenten truly cared what part of her was attacked under these circumstances of constant tension, and if I was her enemy then I shouldn't either just to be on the merciless side than be considerate; since she wasn't going to be offering any kindness anytime soon. With that crushing blow, it made it so much easier for me to vanish with a trail of leaves falling behind. In less than a second, I was, if I were any stronger, crippling her waist with my legs entangling, one arm locking her left shoulder while my right arm ready for breaking her neck. By the time she realized that she was ensnared by another being, her retaliation was a bit too futile.

"Genrou Zan!" I initiated my neck-breaker with full force. A loud slashing sound was heard as I ran my blade across her neck. She had no time to scream that yell she wanted to release the pain, and that made it so much more satisfying when a wish as simple as that could not be fulfilled. What joy, yes… And so I released her as I jumped away to let her fall, and of course using this time to prepare for my next little treat for this beautiful lady. And by treat, I meant deathblow.

Or so I believed…

Tenten's endurance was something to admire –given that I was on her side. To have such a talent to be used against me was a nuisance than of help, because she recovered in no time (to make it worse, she was nearly unharmed) and right before I even managed to touch her (no perverted intent intended,) she touched me first. Needless to say, it was nothing close to a friendly tap; it was more of a heavy back-flip kick to the skull. I moved at the nick of time to have her foot shaving my unholy skin, but Tenten was barely satisfied with just that. In that spirit, once she landed after her back flip she swiftly, and fiercely, spun around to face me as she cruelly attempted to stab me. My instincts told me to evade, in which I did with plenty of grace, yet my dodging could only do so much under the influence that my agility was starting to fade. Hell, my consciousness was failing on me as well for I was barely able to stay awake under such intense tension while losing blood.

Still, after all that damage, how was she able to keep herself in tact? I, on the other hand, was losing it after each blow. Why was that? What the hell was up with her endurance? As much as I loved to accuse her of cheating, or working under some sort of spell from God, or perhaps I was just dreaming, but that did not seem to be the case. But one thing I was certain of was that this battle's outcome was obvious unless I started to do something drastic.

I prayed to God that my primary overdrive was drastic enough.

I made a risky sidestep once more when she gave a thrust forward with her armed hand, and immediately, I stood in a stance that was unique for that single overdrive. Tenten did not know what the heck I was doing, but she took the chance of advancing anyway. The sooner she took me down, the better chances for her to take less damage and jeopardizing her situation. As if I had the power to jeopardize anything, she had the most amazing recovery than any other opponent I had faced. However, she didn't realize that it was already too late. Once I stood in that stance with my ki powering my body up, I was invulnerable for that short amount of time, and that alone was sufficient to regain that edge that was required to turn this battle around.

"Die!"

"Too late," I said in a quiet tone, and then I glided right at her with a swiftness that was beyond my usual tactics. Even with her skills, she was struck hard in the chest. It was perfect. As long as the first hit did damage, she was trapped in my little chain of dangers. Knowing her, the weapon mistress obviously gave it her all to recoil and escape, but I made sure her efforts were washed down the drain when I suddenly returned from behind her with my second slash. This time, she screamed in a screech. I attacked with this coordination of assaults for another four times, each one of them landing a perfectly critical swipe on some part of her luscious body while I gradually got her up in the mid air. Someone should have been videotaping this art of beauty for a Konoha Heritage moment, but my memory of it was more than suffice. Lastly, upon the seventh hit, where I was a foot above her with my blade fully energized and ready to make a dangerous dive, something changed and I failed to notice it. Simultaneously, this was when I announced the name of my attack.

"Zanzei Rouga!" I yelled out and dived, hard.

Did I succeed?

I wished.

At the final, and the most crucial strike, Tenten hurriedly moved her katana right between her body and my incoming blade. Therefore, we clashed in mid air with me above and Tenten below as we were descending incredibly fast towards mother earth. I didn't believe this… she was blocking my Zanzei Rouga! The previous hits were child's play in comparison to this, and now this miraculous display of ultimate defense… what the fuck was she? Was this another miracle worker? Or perhaps a combatant that showed invincibility and unbelievable results regardless of the circumstances? Was she an android? Why was she not hurt at all? It was an equivalent trade of damage, if not more on my part! Yet I was losing and she was unaffected… Why! What was I doing wrong? What sort of powers did she have? Regardless of my attacks, she was able to get back up for more in exchange of my limited stamina! Having gravity right now on my side was fantastic, and I only pressed onto my attack fiercely and aggressively, hoping to break that sword and gouge out any inner organs within my reach.

Oh, damn, that would have been sweet…

"Teme!" I hoarsely roared as I applied more power. "Give up and die!" Her katana could take no more pressure, and the minute I gave additional force in my charge, her blade snapped in two. A catch followed, however, and it was something that I wasn't expecting. At a time like this, why was I suffering from chakra drainage? Nothing ever seemed right when it was an emergency…

I was thinking of slicing her, but in the end all I did was deliver a punch. Needless to say, a punch between a slash that had the potential to slice open someone had major differences, but now I had no other choice but to work with whatever I had left.

Believe me that was as optimistic as I could put it, because I was more than just pissed.

Having no choice left, I smashed her chest with my left fist right before I made a rolling flip to prepare my body for the next strike, and by now we were close to the ground. Unless Tenten managed to work out some sort of phenomenon, she would be the one who would reach ground zero with dangerous results. And I was planning to keep things that way. I would end everything with a Naruto Rendan or something within those lines, but I chose a more fashionable approach. It was simple, yet effective: A powerful heel stomp right into her gut simultaneously as she hit ground.

Blood exploded from her lips, as though she was suffering from an incurable sickness, and I knew that no matter if I didn't hurt her at all from before, this one had a dangerous effect. Speaking of effects, my body was now suffering from the damages. I had to reach a compromise; either I allow my body to rest by collapsing or struggle to stay awake. I didn't know what hit me to declare forfeit, but I chose to simply collapse.

"Naruto!" Rika cried out in a panic as she saw me falling forward. Empowered with nothing but raw concern, Rika ran out of her hiding spot and rushed herself to catch me in time. Deep down, I was surprised that she actually made it in time, but even more so when my face fell onto her breasts. At this point, no doubt, I'd rather keep quiet… or I could simply nuzzle to feel her generous cleavage more in depth… but that would be a little disgraceful. She removed my head from her chest as she gently placed it on her lap as she slowly kneeled down. "Oh, Naruto… you're so hurt… Oh my goodness…"

"I'll…" I coughed, "… live…"

"You were great still," she praised with a smile, in which was threatening to cry. "Why… why did that girl want to take you down so badly?"

"She hates me… that's all…"

"Naze-desuka (Why?)…" I winced when she stroked my cheek. When she tried to see if my arm was okay, she nearly screamed when her hand was smeared with blood with just one feathering touch. Despite that I had a shirt, or whatever harness I was actually wearing as an undead, the cloth could not take in anymore wetness. My body reeked of blood, and I couldn't say I relished it as much as I thought I would when this bleeding caused me to be in this critical stage.

"Why… I really want to know why, too, actually…" It was hard to have a sense of humour sometimes, and my attempts to make it work shattered when Rika was in no mood to joke. "Perhaps I wasn't treating the people that she held importance to rightly… Who knows, ne… At least I finally beat her…"

To our disbelief, we heard her from behind us. "Not quite, love procrastinator…" I quickly got my act together despite my inability to move, or move well, but I had to witness what was happening now with my own eyes. And I didn't like what I was seeing. Even with trails of blood coming from her lips, or even if she was standing very weakly, or perhaps the fact that she was inhaling and exhaling audibly, I still found this unbelievably ridiculous. How could she still be standing? She should be down for the count… but no, she was alive… very much alive… and the only good thing for me was that she was wounded, drained, and barely standing properly. As advantageous as it might be, I did not gain enough confidence in this asset.

"Bitch…" I cursed, now refusing Rika's body as my pillow or whatnot as I tried to stand up, and of course I had my share of immense difficulties. "You won't stay down, would you? What is with this persistence?"

"I will not allow myself to lose to you!"

"Because you like that feeling of victory lingering in your soul? You sure have quite the pride, ojo-san,"

"After everyone you hurt… Hinata… Lee… do you think I am just going to let you go?"

"You don't know when to mind your own business, little human," I commented, "You just like to poke your nose when you know that you shouldn't. When it's your fault to begin with, I always receive the outcomes from your rage or foolishness. Why is that anyway? When have I become your stress relief puppet?"

"You deserve it for being unkind!"

"Who are you to tell me that, human? What right do you have… what kind of power do you have to say such things? I am not your stress reliever whether you like it or not. I am not alive to be involved in your pathetic games."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! (Shut Up! Shut up! Shut up!) Lee is miserable and it's all because of you! Not only if you not shown any remorse, you think you are correct? You bastard!"

In maximum rage, she reached behind her to take out another katana right before she crazily ran at me with whatever agility she had left from my previous onslaught. Although it was not the quickest, but given my condition… it was plenty quick enough. In fact, it was so fast that I knew I couldn't escape from it regardless of what I did. I gave it my all, in which was whatever remaining strength I had, to move my arm to defend… but that would be suicide! I hurriedly corrected my choice and shoved Rika away to protect her from being harmed, where as I, at the same time, had her blade shave off half of the flesh on my face. My skull was still in tact, but that was one of the worst pains I ever faced.

Rika screamed in horror at the amount of blood gushing out from my head, where as I could barely make a sound when I literally felt my face rotting away when there was no chakra running through them anymore. Did Tenten stop? Never, no… Just when she realized that she damaged half my face, she wanted to deal with the other half just for the sake of symmetry. She raised her weapon above her head and ruthlessly slashed down. Without any thinking, I defensively took my left arm in between her designated target in a vain attempt to protect myself.

And she just sliced my left arm from my elbow… And I howled painfully after that… I've forgotten about my pride… for it was no longer an issue worth worrying when the situation never looked more doomed. I was afraid… but why… didn't I want to die? It had been my wish for a while now, but now when I looked up fearfully at the bloodthirsty Tenten... I didn't know why I was actually struggling to survive, as though I wanted to live through this… Perhaps it was the injustice behind it that my life shouldn't be taken away by some evildoer when I had the power to help it.

Or was there something else involved?

Who cared about that…

"Naruto!" Rika screeched, paralyzed with terror at the sight before her. "Naruto!"

"Kuso… kono-yaro…" I winced as I cursed her thoroughly. "My arm… my face… you egotistical, undeserving… arrogant bitch!"

"Please…" begged Rika to Tenten in tears. "Don't hurt him anymore… he'll really die… I don't know what he did to you… but please… don't hurt Naruto like that anymore… I beg of you…"

"Just die!" And then the hammer fell, metaphorically speaking; but literally speaking, she did let her hand come down.

Just when everything seemed lost, another sword intervened to save my unholy life. "What the…"

"What's this…" Tenten angrily inquired at the intruder, who she did not even detect until she saw her face to face. "Who the hell are you?"

"Leave my apprentice alone, woman," my master ordered with bloody red eyes instead of her usual charming dark green ones. "Take one more swing, and I will kill you."

"Master? Naruto has a master? And a woman, too…?"

"Get out of here, now, before I change my mind." To prove her point, Anthris gave one upward slash as she destroyed Tenten's weapon easily into pieces of useless metal fragments. Having no choice, the weapon mistress leapt backward a fair distance where it was considered safe. "Never bother my apprentice again."

Letting out a grunt, the mistress ended her determined pursuit as she broke the weapon clash violently Tenten leapt to the skies in a displeasing manner right before she used a common ninjutsu skill to disappear. As Anthris gradually felt that the hostile presence was no longer lingering nearby, she rushed herself to care for me. Bottom line was… well, she was horrified when she saw me covered in blood from head to toe –especially when she quickly noticed that half my face was broken off and my skull was totally visible for public view. "Oh my God… how could she do this to you…" my master and Rika just broke down and wept. "I'm so sorry… Naruto-chan…"

"I'll live…" I told them with as much reassurance I could donate, in which was gone when I coughed out more blood. "Or perhaps not, ne…"

"Don't die on me, Naruto," Rika cried out loudly as she embraced my bloodsoaked body. She didn't care how hideous I now looked; all it mattered was that I was safe. No, I was not on safegrounds just yet, because if I didn't stop bleeding I would be dead for good. "Anthris-sama… don't you have any healing jutsus? Save him, Anthris-sama!"

"I'll do whatever I can," the demon lady told my friend with concerned written all over. Rika was not dumb enough not to catch it, for she knew Anthris did not hold too much confidence in her voice. "Please, Naruto-chan, hang on…" And then my master used her shadow magic to commence on whatever healing she knew.

I passed out soon after that. My face still stung painfully in spite that I fainted; surely enough it had to be the worst discomfort yet.

**_(Morning of many days after)_**

Regardless if I was unconscious for the past… how many days… or weeks, I had been in pain. There wasn't a moment that my mind wasn't creating or thinking of nightmares, and if my mind wasn't venturing through the vicinities of uncertainties, dread, or horror, then the physical searing torment around my body, in which was especially on my face and left arm would kindly remind me of my dangerous crisis. I didn't mind too much about being utterly beaten, for I was quite used to losing, but this time… I kept thinking what I did to deserve this. As far as I knew, this was not a normal injury; the severity of it was far from reasonable. Did I deserve to lose half my face and left arm? At this point, I realized that my left arm had healed thanks to Anthris, but the searing pain across my face was still there and alive as ever.

"Fuck…" I mumbled in my sleep with evident hostility.

"He's waking up," I heard a woman's voice faintly. Due to my weakness, I barely caught who it was. At least I knew it was a woman… but who though? Was it Hinata? Rika, perhaps? I doubted that it was Anthris. It didn't matter who it was, actually; I wished to be left utterly alone. I might have slept for days, but more rest wouldn't be that bad. With my pride suffering at an all time low, I needed the time while I was conscious to think about what I have done. Come to think of it, this was all Tenten's fault! Damn her…

"Where am I?" I groaned, as though something clogged in my throat. During the times I was ill, I never had the passion to act, and therefore, when I coughed, I really was coughing.

"You're at Konoha Hospital,"

This place again… ne…

"And you are…"

"Just a nurse," she replied as sweetly as she could, in which made me grin by a bit. "Are you feeling better?"

"If I could choose death, I'd pick that… Too bad I am alive…"

"Don't say that," she said kindheartedly, which I thought was something I thought I wouldn't hear again. "Do you want me to bring in any visitors? You are in good enough condition to have visitors, Uzumaki-san, and I am sure they would just be thrilled to see you."

"Save it," I told her straightly and directly with a bit of coldness as well. "I don't want to see anyone right now… besides you, since you are here before I could help it."

She received an impression that I wanted her to leave once she took a step back. Even so, there were still some questions she must ask as an employee of the hospital. Her haste, which I caught, told me she wanted to end this as soon as her talking skills could provide, and that just annoyed me. "Should I tell them that you are okay then?"

It took a lot of my restraint to bark at her. In the end, in order to keep my share of courtesy, I simply spoke calmly. "Do as you wish, little human, just don't let them come in, is that alright with you?"

The nurse took a small bow. "Certainly, Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you…"

With that said, the nurse left the room to provide me with all the personal space I needed to have my emotional healing at top notch. I didn't give much of my thanks, but I guessed the grin she caught on me did prove its effect. Whether I slept after that or watched the scenery that the window, or windows, actually, provided I knew it was only a matter of time before my body gave in to sleep. To the very least, my dreams were a lot more peaceful this time around; I wouldn't be suffering from any of those irritating energy exhaustions.

**_(Three Hours later)_**

There was a knocking on the door at this time. I was just reading a good part of one of the novel that was inside the shelf adjacent to my bed, and conveniently, it was another explicit sexual scene. It was oddly pleasant, the content, I meant. It was definitely better than Jiraiya's lusty smut where either party had a reason to penetrate another but to satisfy their sexual hunger just because they had no one special to share it with. So, in the end, Jiraiya always had the hero or heroine fucking every person of the opposite sex in the novel (more than once, obviously) from beginning to end. I wouldn't be surprised to see vagina in the first paragraph, in all seriousness… Sometimes, I really wondered how I survived this long with that man…

If I lived alone all the time, I wonder if the outcome would be any different. Who was I trying to kid? If I didn't indoctrinate my senses with some purity, I would've slept with Anthris everyday that I have known her.

And so the knocking continued when I tried my best to ignore it; who could be so persistent?

"Naruto-kun, are you in there?" the voice from the other side reached my side of the kingdom when she decided to speak. I quickly classified this voice was Hinata's.

Should I respond? I didn't want to project myself at this point, but the fact was my face was still hurting. Then again, moving my lips did not necessary mean I needed to move my cheek much… but during the periods that I was hospitalized (I was a frequent customer) I tended to get a little lazy and dependant. Well, I didn't want to be a liability… so I was more or less just lazy. Couldn't be that bad, and it was a good tradeoff sometimes!

"Did they switch rooms for him?" asked another girl, who I recognized as Rika.

"That's not possible though. The nurse did say he was in here."

"Then why is he not answering?"

"Could he be asleep?"

"That is very possible, Hinata-chan,"

"Should we enter anyway?"

"But he is asleep. That would be rude."

"How about we surprise him?"

"You want to do that?"

"Sure, why not? It's Naruto-kun after all. He wouldn't mind."

"I'm not really in the mood… I feel so useless. You know, I actually didn't want to visit him knowing that I didn't do anything to help him… I couldn't do a thing!"

The guilt talk… Women… they had days to have a thorough discussion about that, so why were they bringing that shit up right outside my door? When I was down for the count that was the perfect time to do all that reconciliation garbage that typical people with a conscience would do. As far as I was concerned, it was not Rika's fault that I lost my face and arm. She was not a shinobi, nor did she know any basic combat techniques, and then why would I blame her? Hell, although Tenten had to be the number one bitch that had a ranking equivalent to a queen, it was my fault to be so weak to allow her to use her arrogance on me to her liking. If I was stronger, I could be teaching her a lesson. But I got beat –totally beat.

"It's not your responsibility, Rika-chan,"

"You won't understand. You're strong, Hinata-chan, you would've been able to defend him. But, I, unlike you, just watched him get hurt… I saw it all… I could not do a thing to stop her… to help him… why do these things have to happen to him?"

"I don't know either… but I am sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind if you just talk to him. He doesn't hold grudges like these, nor is he dumb enough to let that sway his thinking."

"Sure thing, Hinata-chan,"

Without further adieu, the girls, of course they failed to do another knock check, barged their way in. Minutes before, I shuffled my novel back into the drawer, and immediately fell back into the sleep that I was feigning in. That God I made it in time, or I would be passionately swooned by those two lovely ladies. They placed whatever they brought with them, probably gifts or food or significant others, and moved around the boundaries of my bed before they gave a caring observation of my sleeping form. I was sure that they found me attractive despite my inability to motion, and needless to say, I was a little worried if their emotions got a little too high for their own good. I was a good actor, yes, but the pressure they were giving (a fact oblivious to Hinata and Rika) had its negative effects, in which could not be ignored so simply.

"He's so cute, don't you think, Rika-chan?" asked Hinata in a hopeful voice –not to mention adorable.

"He is," agreed Rika, her breathing got heavier as I heard a several licks from her tongue. I knew she got in the mood immediately, since she never licked her lips during the times that she weren't. This was a bad sign and I knew it. "I want to kiss him… as an apology…."

She was kidding, right? Kiss me? Now? When I was down and unconscious? What was the fun in that? If I was going to be kissed, then wouldn't it be more efficient if I was conscious enough to feel their tongues slipping into my mouth? Wasn't that altogether more cherishing than having a make out session with a dead man? I was speaking metaphorically, of course, but still… passionately kiss a fainted person… that was a little much. But I couldn't see the motives behind their reason, but perhaps… just perhaps… they wanted no resistance on my part, and thus they would tenderize me in anyway they wished, in any shape or form. That was freaky. Their nature was nasty –it was nasty by nature.

Fuck, why the hell was I even thinking about this?

As I was saying before, I already knew how much they wanted their share of affection, for they were like dark beasts who wouldn't stand for anything that stood in their way. When Rika said that she wanted to kiss me, she truly meant it. And so how long had I been pondering for? Two minutes? Three? Or was it five? Bottom line was the longer I took, the worse it became for me, for Rika did not like to be too patient whenever it came to things such as romance, and having to wait an additional five minutes to get what she craved for was not an option that should be coming up. With that said, she already lowered herself comfortably and slowly, as though perfection was needed in order to claim my lips before she showered her own share of love.

I quickly opened my eyes for a brief second just to see my predictions a dreadful reality. In fact, it was so real that if it weren't for my indoctrinated, talented, deceitfully great acting skills, I would suffer from such a massive shock that it would make a stroke seem fake. There she was, Sawada Rika, eyes closed, lips puckered cutely, lowering down so sensually that any normal men, regardless of their physical condition, would instantly spark up their hormones and take her immediately. I was, in comparison typical guys, fearing for my life. Sure, taking the initiative to kiss Rika wasn't something unreasonable, nor was it a hassle. But right now, with me being unconscious in their eyes, this was a bit much. This was when I took this miraculous opportunity to spy on the Hyuuga girl, and I couldn't say that I was liking what I was seeing. Hinata appeared to be anxious… or was she envious? I could no longer differentiate despite my intelligence, in which was most unfortunate. From what I could gather… Hinata wasn't too willing to have Rika take all the fun, but it wouldn't be fair to simply rob it away either. Yet, she couldn't find something to do to ease of that tension.

I didn't fully know, but both girls were obviously very turned on although the initial reason was still currently very oblivious to me.

So the predicament lingers and I had two choices: one; get up and halt Rika from proceeding as she planned, or two; continue to sleep and be smothered by two women who were nearly qualified as my wife as they relentless commence their affectionate assault, in which could be considered as rape if I ever dared to report it to the authorities. And somehow I predicted that the authorities were bribed long ago by their extreme sensuality and attractiveness. Rika and Hinata were dangerous; I had to keep my defenses and negativity at top notch to ensure my victories. Victories were nothing but a good asset to boast about in the future to nobodies who had no successes to experience the illusion of being successful. In that spirit, I just hated to lose.

Back to Rika and her ridiculously lustful hormones, I was wondering if being smothered by these gorgeous girls was such an awful thing. How could I, a straight man, refuse an offer that millions of men were dying for; how could I be rejecting a wish that defined my heterosexuality? As far as anyone was concerned, any guy who dared to walk away with an offer that great must have been gay. In all honesty, making fun of someone like that was not the most noble thing to do, and there were just times I couldn't help myself –at least I controlled my hormones better. After taking some other factors into consideration, getting raped willingly was just immorally wrong; it disgusted even me.

Whether I made a firm decision to wake up, I found myself a little too late when Rika fully kissed me on the mouth. She was apologetic and the kiss itself was a sign of total surrender, begging for repentance for her helplessness. Despite that, that feeling died down and was replaced by her lust. I knew she was passionate; she loved every second of it, and what more could I say? Oh, and Hinata was biting her lips the whole time as though she wanted a part of the action… but didn't she see me flailing? I was undead, hell, but I still needed to breathe! Did I just make another discovery; that my lungs were not as capable and powerful as human lungs? Okay, I needed air… what happened to my sweet air? No, she sealed my lips too tight… this had to be the worst way to get killed. Was there anyone in history that their life ended during a make out session –not rape- while both parties were willing to go that far, and I just so happened to die due to suffocation. That would be utterly retarded and humiliating, and I dared to call myself a shinobi? Goddamn it, I would rather hide that fact to save any pride and dignity (or the remains of it.) Nothing could be more pathetic than that.

And so I decided to make a move –after thirty seconds worth of lingering in that lip lock. If I didn't release now, I could not guarantee the safety of Rika's shirt being on her for much longer despite her initial intent was ask for forgiveness. Hell, a kiss might easily change into sex. Then, I instinctively held on to her hips, in which she responded with a pleasant gasp, and soon I returned the kiss with my own tongue performing a dangerous set of moves to invade her mouth. Her moans became louder and more passionate, the body heat that continued to radiate, I knew what sort of good job I was doing to turn her on, and damn I was good. Of course, good things always came to an end. Just at that precise second that things were reaching on to the climatic point, I pulled away to regain that precious air I had been lacking, in which I pretended that nothing was wrong but it a fact that was oblivious to them where I was one step away from meeting death.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake," said a delightful Hinata, whose smile was always a great sight to witness for depressed spirits, "I was so worried."

"Why did you stop?" complained Rika, who was blushing quite madly as she cleaned her lips sensually while taking gentle steps back away from the bed. "You were getting to the good part, too…"

"Gomen-ne, Rika," I said, grinning victoriously as the position I placed my dear friend in was a losing one than a winning one. "I needed to breathe."

"You're so mean to me…" she mocked her whining with an elegant season of cuteness. "Naruto is so bad…"

Then, in an instant, both girls sat next to me from opposite directions of the bed, taking each of my hands with their own holy ones. What was with the good service today? Should I be hurt more often so I could live like a king, and not worry about a single thing? Seemed like a fair trade, actually, for nothing was fair for me as long as I was breathing. Not in life, not in training, not in ranks, and not even romance.

"How is your face, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her seriousness returning as she moved her hand to my left cheek and gently turned my face to look at hers. Her face was shocked when she saw the left half of my face covered with a think plaster cast type of thing, in which looked absolutely hideous but it enhanced my undead features by quite a bit. Rika took her chance to do a minor inspection of her own, and she didn't like what she saw either. In fact, that guilty expression did not go unnoticed by me, and soon enough her eyes swelled up to see dried blood seeping through that thick, plaster bandage, in which now left an illusionary charred scar that seemed to have burned deeply into my flesh. To Rika, this must've been a horrific sight; but to me, it was a deliverance of character –someone who survived through hundreds and thousands of battles. As pacifists, however, the girls just couldn't see things my way.

"How could that woman hurt you like this?" Rika questioned with vivid sadness.

"It's okay," I said, softly pressing my thumb on my wounded face. "It'll be fine."

"How could you say that!" my chef friend yelled in outrage, in which was not an act I expected to come from her. In fact, I was so shocked that I jolted in a shudder where as Hinata leapt to her feet.

"Rika… it's really… okay…" I tried to reason, but it only got her more furious at the whole ordeal.

"She sliced off your arm and permanently scarred your face!" she continued to yell, trying to bring some sense into my system. "Don't you feel a bit angry? I mean, don't you want justice? Although the vengeful spirit of retribution is ethically wrong, don't you at least have some feelings that you want to burst out to the world due its unfairness? You don't have to commit retribution, but you have the right to picture it… or something! You are an undead; not a saint! I am not asking for a saint, I am asking for someone with some normal rationality, and yet you fail to produce that in yourself! What is the matter with you? You wouldn't allow anything unreasonable to happen around you, and soon enough you would get back at them with subtlety… now, you look like you want to give up and forget about the whole thing as if it never happened! You made you lose your arm twice, and now your face… Naruto… say something! Anything!"

"But I can't help the past…"

"That's not the point! How can you be so calm about everything? If that bitch came in and apologized and you forgave her, then I wouldn't be so mad. But she didn't, did she? She got away with it cleanly, as though her actions were justified and taking it to the authorities would just be a waste of time because she knows that she won… How can you let her do this and get away with? Where is that sense of outrage? Whatever happened to that side of you that makes dark pacts with the spurring wildfire of vengeance? What happened to you, Naruto?"

If Rika sounded so passionate with revenge… then have I made some mistakes in defining her character? Somehow, this vengeful side of her intrigued me, for it made her sound human than a saint. Believe me, I never worked well with saints, since they were always too conservative followed by an indoctrinated notion of cowardice and ignorance.

"You won't understand, Rika… My condition of living is not viewed as a human… the law would not protect me… not anymore, anyway…"

It was Hinata's turn to be curious. After absorbing Rika's rant, she wanted to cry but she had enough pride to keep herself from weeping –not in front of me, most preferably. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun? Tsunade-sama made the laws very clear that you are a human, a person, despite Anthris-sama's heritage, or the fact that you carry her in your body. You should have as much right as everyone else. What Tenten-nee-san did was wrong and you know it, and the law will protect you."

I glimpsed at her sadly and gave a weak, despaired smile; something that usually did wonders at crushing hopes. "You're wrong, Hinata… Konoha would never protect me…"

"Don't lose hope yet, my love,"

"The law will protect Uzumaki Naruto as long as he is a human… but I am dead… and undead do not get any benefits from human politics… As long as Tenten justifies that her battle opponent was not even a human, there is no such thing as excessive brutality even though if he was formerly a human. I am nothing but a monster, Hinata… I am viewed as something of less importance than your little pet rabbit… even your furry pet's death can be sued if the treatment was considered overly cruel. But I, unlike the others, am a new threat that must be neutralized before its existence becomes too difficult to reverse. People would see her actions as an honourable service for the town."

Now the girls were crying. "That can't be though… are you saying that you would be killed if people realize who you are?"

I nodded, slowly. "In all honesty, I have to thank Tenten and Tsunade, and whoever knows about my identity for not spreading out to the world. I would have kept that fact in tact if it weren't for my constant injuries-"

"That Tenten-nee-san was always responsible for,"

"Coincidentally, yes, but as far as I know, they are giving me a lot of face for not ratting me out. I am in no position to say much, it's like they hold something so vital that they could blackmail me if they wished."

Hinata was determined, and in response she held my hand supportively with her own ones and gave it a gentle squeeze of confidence. This woman had more virtues that I first thought, no wonder why she was so wonderful. "I won't let anyone blackmail you."

"I do not seek for such protection," I said, watching her with a careful eye and tried not to move my lips too much to create any misunderstandings, "I can easily leave if I am not wanted."

Rika suddenly embraced me from behind, somewhat. But she held me firmly, as though she wanted her actions to mean something deep and intimate. "You are always wanted when it comes to me, Naruto," my long violet haired girl friend said affectionately. "You are never not welcomed."

"Same here," agreed Hinata, now resting my head on my right shoulder. "I'll always make you feel at home." A second after, Rika also decided to play the cute girl. Without asking, she took her head and let it rest on my other shoulder. Great, now I lost my freedom. Sometimes, I loved them for being supportive, but there were times that it was considered to be an intrusion to my personal space. Needless to say, despite my negative nature, I was just a little too kind to say it out loud so directly to such sensitive women like Hinata and Rika while they loved affection so greatly. Not that I felt uncomfortable with my favorite girls around, but there was something a little bit more vital than to share their warmth.

"Sorry, ladies," I said, causing them to simultaneous remove their heads and gave their attention to me only. "I would need to take my medication for my left eye."

"Naruto-kun, that reminds me,"

"What is it?"

"Is your left eye now… well, blind?" Judging from Rika's face, that fact never even hit her once –until now, of course. In an instant, both girls were concerned over me again. If I were blind, then shouldn't I be a bit more cautious? Instead, I behaved as though nothing happened, yet I was supposed to be as outraged as those who lost their families during wars and civil battles. If I were to be blind… well, no, it still wouldn't be much of a problem given my heritage. Undead were very useful in the aspect of recycling, reusing, and being conservative. Just because it might be useless to someone, it might not necessarily be the case for another. In that case, a dead person's eye might be pointless for someone, but to me, I could use anything and swap out any poor eyes I have to regain that lost vision. Definitely not a bad trade if I must say so myself.

These were some of the advantages that I could not discard as an undead no matter how much I may dislike the heritage sometimes. If I could not see some of these unbelievable benefits as an asset, then I was really an idiot, who had too much negativity than his system permitted.

"I wouldn't concern over it," I told them with a vengeful smile, as though I already planned out who to assassinate long before the operation began its frightful commencement. "I am very sure that I would be fine."

Hinata and Rika had their doubts. The Hyuuga girl bit her lips shyly where as Rika just gave me a look, a stare in which I was a little too familiar of after knowing her for as long as I had. I sensed another lecture coming my way. "You are taking it too casually," insisted my violet-eyed friend. I liked using the colour lavender as a reference if it was Hinata.

"I am undead," I repeated this statement again like a motto, "I reuse body parts." My answer was strikingly simple, and I got results, which were some pretty disgusted responses. Perhaps my order, or preference, of words was not the most beautiful set of creations in my times of vast intellect, and knowing that fact was a shameful confession. "At any rate," I resumed with a cough. "I would like to take this medicine alone. And yes, I would be continuing to sleep as the medicine inscribes so unfortunately I must bid you my deepest farewells." I stretched my body to the drawer on my left, and took out a tiny jar of twenty caplets before I rattled them for the sake of doing something. "Are there any last words? Hinata? Rika?"

Hinata watched me open the bottle for a few seconds, and when I finally poured out two pills she decided to speak. "Please take good care of yourself, Naruto-kun… no matter how unfair it is sometimes… There are a lot of people who care about you, so please treasure it… for me…"

I smiled a touched smile, and that was certainly something I did not do everyday. In return, both girls gave me a trademark grin of their own, as if our little silent engagement was actually a battle to see which side was more caring. Like I said, this made me smile –regardless of how insignificant it could have been. "I will, Hinata. I will."

I invited them one at a time to come over so I could give them each a gentle kiss on the cheek. Given, if they were alone with me… I preferred to offer it on the lips instead. Although the possibilities were kind of low, yet if I did plant kisses on their lips they would be carefully calculating how long I took to be affectionate to each of them. Believe it, they would make every second count and later on "discuss" about it like typical small talk matters –the goal, needless to say, was to get even… or more.

I timed it as well as I could before breaking each kiss, and when I saw them satisfied with whatever I could offer them in my current state they thought it would be in my best interest to rest and left alone. I was grateful and I didn't dare myself to look absolutely relieved that they left. The last thing I wanted them to think of me was an ungrateful patient who did not know how to appreciate kindness maturely. Then again, I was sure my forgiveness would be granted if I asked for it, since I rarely messed up. However, Hinata might be more of a problem, for I haven't been making the most correct choices ever since I reunited with her. There was something so special about this timid woman, who could be a vixen once people got very (or perhaps I should use the word 'extremely' instead) familiar with her, and still I could not grasp what it was sometimes despite my indoctrinated awareness.

Once I felt their spirits were no longer in detection range, it was the most ideal time to discuss a several new topics with my master, who, surprisingly, kept quiet during the whole confrontation just now. Was I thankful? Somewhat, perchance, but still no cigar.

"How are you feeling, Naruto-chan?" Anthris asked after her spirit seeped out of my unholy shell as she revealed herself in her gorgeous humanoid form in a mini-skirt this time. Her tops were pretty much the same, really, the low cut to reveal bountiful cleavage, and I grew tired of explaining them so frequently. She was amazing beautiful, what more could I say? Besides, her way of dressing, in which nearly gave me heart attacks when I was younger, was now considered an immunity to my systems.

"Didn't you hear my answer to that question earlier?" I inquired, my dark nature flooding back in after the hopes in the room left.

"Do tell me the truth, Naruto-chan,"

"I feel like I could kill somebody… but the innocent ones just aren't fun enough to satisfy my hunger."

"Perhaps you feel guilty?" Anthris questions as she sat casually on the side of my bed.

"That's hardly the word," I corrected, wagging my finger knowingly. "Some people just would not forgive me if I planned to take out my hatred on the ones that who are not involved. In short, no pointless brutality. And yes, usually the innocent, like peasants and peons, would not be able to fight back, and that just makes everything too dull."

"You really want to kill that woman, don't you? That Tenten girl, right?"

"You are not mistaken,"

"Then why pretend that you were okay about everything?"

Now it was my turn to show my true colours, and I had no hesitation to radiate my negative abilities like a revolutionary galore. "Hinata would begin her preaches about forgiveness and shit like that. I have endured too much of that blasted garbage that I couldn't even force myself to look interested although I am a brilliant actor. You know that despite her being a dangerously talented shinobi, she is a pacifist at heart. Instead of having us kill another, Hinata would rather see us as friends. However, I think Tenten and I have gone a little too far to be able to regain that neutrality that we previously had. Even if I was reasonable enough, in which I am not, not to hurt her later on, we couldn't possibly look at another in the eye without feeling the slightest bit of reluctance."

"So…" resumed Anthris, after absorbing my genuine feelings. "What do you plan to do if you are not going to kill her?"

I chuckled sinisterly. "I guess I just have to leave her be –for now, anyway. Remember, my dearest master, that killing a respectable chunnin is a huge criminal offense. Killing an undead or demon, however, is an act that deserves to be praised with honour and courage. In fact, if anyone wants to suck up to Tsunade's ass, then killing an undead to prove their worth would be the most sufficient. In my condition, it's practically a free gift –but that is, of course, if they know my secret."

"You hate this place, don't you?"

"I've been in intensive care for at least three times in the past two weeks," I kindly reminded with bitterness. "I've just set my own record… in my hometown, too! This is unforgivable… and I am here caused by the most stupidest people as well. I demand vengeance." I crushed my fingers together to make a fist. "My heart will not settle until I found my justice…"

"You are anxious, aren't you?" Anthris inquired with a cunning grin. "To kill, I mean."

"Utmost definitely," I spoke, gradually increasing my vocabulary with deliberation. "By all means, my lovely master, I am sure you are tired of my regrettable defeats. Don't you wish for some victories where you can actually cherish some of this feeling of destined greatness? It sucks losing all the time, you know, and especially against the same opponent who hacked off my limbs more than just once. Retribution… I always loved that word…"

She kissed me warmly on the cheek, which kind of killed the tension of excitement but I allowed it to slide anyway. "Wow, you are growing very impatient, my little dark cutie bug. What, has your blood finally boiled?"

"You seem to like this, Anthris," I stated knowingly with a sinister grin coming across my face.

"I was wondering when you would wake up,"

"I have been for a while, actually," I replied, "I guess this is now a good time to unleash my true colours."

"What's your plan?"

"Although I would start a rampage and kill defenseless civilians, I don't think our odds would be too good when it comes to supporters. You could wipe them out for me, yes, but that wouldn't look too advantageous either. Really, as much as we both detest this place-"

"I like it, though. Hinata-chan is really nice,"

"You like her because she is very open with her lust for me. I know that, you know."

"She is just honest,"

"Whatever," I dismissed it easily, like it was not anything worth mentioning, "Hinata was always an exception… she is never what she seems to be… she is such a mystery…"

Anthris tried to fight back a not-so-innocent giggle. Her efforts had some effect, I guessed. "And it's charming, isn't it? She charms you."

"She is definitely a very considerate woman," I agreed, not necessarily giving Anthris all the credit in the hinge of my voice. "But she would only get in my way… she is too kind… well, kind towards typical nobodies, yet very dominating and seductive towards those in her romantic interest… I, unfortunately, am the only person that fits into her expectations… I suppose my undead charms have something to do with this, right?"

Anthris eyed me inquisitively, like she was trying to make an honest observation, and it was a little uncomfortable if I must have my word on it. It felt like she was leering into my soul, which had boundaries like the most sacred kingdoms that were worthy of immense protection as if they were servants send down for the divine Gods above. In a way, Anthris had a much greater superiority when I had to compare myself to her, given that she was being serious and not aroused. No matter what, though, I still respected her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, somewhat getting spooked out by her alluring gaze.

"Nothing much," she replied easily and giggled lightly.

"How much longer do you think a medical specialist would be in here and tell me to check out?"

"Based on your health at the moment… I say in a several hours. The only part that had not healed yet is just your face. Your limbs are in perfect condition, of course, since my medical skills are much better than those of a human's."

I snickered as I felt the grip of my left hand. She was right, it was more than okay, but my face still stung from time to time. Oh well, it was endurable. "Leaving a demon to do an undead's work… you really aren't a demon for nothing. And Hinata sparked up a pretty interesting inquiry just now. How is my left eye?"

A saddened expression came upon her features the instant I said it, but it vanished just as quickly before it got replaced with a cunning grin of confidence. "That, Naruto, you would have to know when you take your bandages off."

I felt beat, sighed, and then pointed to this incredibly hard plaster cast that was hardly considered to be a bandage. "Then help me find a chisel. I am not going to start ripping it out like a moron." I silenced myself with another sigh. "We are leaving Konoha, Anthris… I don't think my previous hopes have bear any fruit regardless of my optimism and patience. I have been in the hospital more often than those times I was a hidden assassin, and with limbs forcefully removed somehow each time. That is not the life I wish to be accustomed to, and definitely not a life worth risking for either."

Detecting some solemnity in my voice, although she should know by now that I was being very serious during the whole thing altogether, Anthris watched me understandingly as she spoke. "What about Rika-chan and Hinata-chan?"

"Rika would understand my intentions… she would want me to live the safest way so she won't lose a friend."

"What about Hinata-chan?"

"She just has to accept the facts that the chance of me surviving in this place until I am sixteen is around one to a million. I might have lost arms this time… the next time would be my head. Whether I love life or not, I don't think I would want it to end with something so… unnerving…"

"Looks like you finally got your passion back," Anthris said as she laughed, in which was not the most welcoming sort of delight. Somehow, however, I loved to hear it. "It's a good sign. So, when are you planning to leave for Undercity?"

I placed my hand on my chin as though I was thinking, and which I was, actually. "After I forge Hinata and Hanabi the weapons, Anthris, and then I would go." My master were wide-eyed, completely bewildered at my suggestion with no subtlety to hide her feelings. From what I could gather, she almost wanted to scream at me. Luckily, I beat her to it before she did. "It's a promise I made to them… and it's wise for me not to break it when it's probably going to be my last favour, right?"

My master grunted grudgingly, knowing that she had been defeated. I was not the most decisive person around, but I could be, sometimes, determined. During specific choices, however, I did not let my bad habits sway. "Fine, do whatever you want. Whether you notice it or not, you are not as inconsiderate as you think you are." Simultaneously, she stood up and stretched as she yawned tiredly. "I am going to take a nap now in your body, and don't wake me up or disturb me unless you want to touch me. Well, ja-ne,"

I didn't know what came over me, but I had my hand on my forehead as I looked down and started to chuckle. It started out to be a low one at first, and gradually it turned into a menacing laugh. "You've been able to control it quite well, haven't you? I am surprised that your lower regions don't 'itch', as you say. This is definitely a first."

Her shade of red immediately came upon her cheeks, but she gave no effort in concealing it. "It still does… I just don't want to be like… so lusty… when you are so serious about the subject matter…"

"Would you allow me to touch you?" I questioned, intentionally moving my hand slowly towards her private regions that was hidden behind her silk dress. Just when I was a millimeter away, I retracted a little, in which got a very impatient growl from her lips. "Maybe I shouldn't…" I deliberately teased as I reconsidered my actions within my act, "This is hospital ground, correct? Perhaps I should save my actions for another time…" Anthris had a sour look, but quickly got hopeful when she saw my hand coming closer again. "But you want it so bad though… and I really feel guilty for not helping my master…" I silently slipped my hand underneath her dress from the bottom near her upper thighs, and soon enough I allowed myself to wander all around knowing that she would have no mind to stop me. She was nearly begging me to go for that right spot, and how tenderly she would kill me if I refused to give in. But driving her to kneel down and plead for penetration was a sight that could not be discarded. I mean, that would be a definite sign of victory, and Anthris knew better than anyone how much I loved to win.

"You beast…" my demonic guardian hissed in mock anger when she felt my fingers barely feathering her silk-covered crotch while the panty was already soaking in too much of her leaking essence. "Hurry up and deal with it… if… if you are here to help… come on… Naruto-chan… I won't be able to last long like this…" She tried to sit down, and she did that so her movements would make a deeper contact than whatever I was doing, but I skillfully moved slightly so my fingers were doing nothing but gently brushing over her rapidly dampening panties. That was considered to be another asset on my part. Her frustration was now evident, and she turned to face me to look at my sitting form before she mewled desperately. She gasped sharply at my next move, since I was now poking that sensitive spot a several times before I smoothly took my index finger to go behind her underwear as I flickered it playfully to see how she liked her own wetness rhythmically being removed and then touching her skin again. Besides, I wanted to test how delicate her under attire was today… and I must say it was pretty fragile and minimal. At this rate I could just apply more force in my hooking finger and rip it apart.

To disappoint her, greatly, actually, I drew back my hand to my side, thus leaving her satisfaction to a way too untimely end. Surprisingly enough, I dared myself to speak. "Do you really want me to continue?"

"Yes, damn you!" she scolded with heavy pants, clearly agitated that I had the nerve to pull away when she was in such the mood. "Touch me… do whatever you want… Just don't stop…" She shivered after her command, and I assumed that the cold material imprisoning her crotch was now a little unbearable since her emotional heat was diminishing. Her hands reached under her dress, obviously trying to get the hindrance out of the way as soon as she could because it was becoming a bit too wet to wear. "You got me so drenched, too… geez…"

My dark self suddenly kicked in at the nick of time, and before her fingers hooked around her underwear, I dashed for her and pushed her down on the bed and pinned her strong arm with my left before she realized it. A second later I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered something that had her adrenaline heighten to another soaring level. "Really now," I murmured, "It's not wet enough. Be patient, my master, and I swear the delight of ripping your clothes would be that much more cherishing"

At the same time, my right hand crept under her dress and found that critical spot that she wanted me to touch so badly. I grinned evilly. Anthris watched me confusedly when she saw me stopping, but without warning her, I poked it significantly enough with two fingers to make her gasp, and then moved them upwards very roughly.

When she pleasurably screamed in her free hand, well, I guess it nothing but obvious as of what happened when my hand just got bathed.

**_(Several Hours later)_**

As expected, the same nurse that I saw this morning returned with my status report in the afternoon. She told me that the doctors found my condition suitable enough to leave without them being sued for insufficient caring. Of course, if I still wished to stay I still could, but obviously, that would start to cost me some money that I wouldn't want to spend. Truth be told, I wouldn't want to remain even if I had health care just as well as those bastards from the distant fairyland named Canada. To the very least, this time I was given a free first-aid kit with the right supplies, which included medicine and cleaning fluids, and specific bandages to apply on my face if I wish for my face to leave no scars or whatnot.

I thanked her with all the sincerity I could muster as she left to bring me back some of the belongings I had before I was sent here. Once I received all I had, which were a several shinobi weapons, pouches, holsters and my usual outer attire, I was on my way back home to fulfill one last promise for the people I cared about in this town.

After that, I would be gone for good.

The walk home was a silent one, and I learned how to treasure it.

Neither Hinata or Rika were in my apartment; that was a good sign, I guessed. As I entered my sacred domain after a several days worth of absence, something just did not seem right. Perhaps I was being too sensitive, or maybe I wasn't. The aura, however, told me otherwise. And the funny thing was how there was no presence of anyone else besides myself and Anthris within this room, and yet the air had something else to offer like a good host to a guest. Bad things just had to happen to the innocent… great…

"Why aren't you walking to your room?" my demon master said from behind me as she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my left shoulder. Oh, did I mention that Anthris was an inch or two taller than I was? I was five-seven, and she was around five-eight and a bit.

"I feel edgy…" I replied, turning my head slowly to the living room where my backpack was at the same location I left it a several days before.

"But no one is here," she kindly reminded as she scanned towards the kitchen area. "I can't feel a thing."

"Somehow… I think someone might have done something in this place."

"You are just being skeptical now,"

"It's called being cautious," I told her intelligently, "It never hurts to be a little more careful in life."

"Then you are overreacting,"

"I can't imagine that not even one of them would be here… I mean, come on, they won't leave me alone."

Anthris removed herself from me for a bit, skipping gently before reaching for a cup in the drawers and filling it with water from the jug and drinking it down. "Do you want me to check the rooms to see if anything fishy might be going on, although I doubt that with high hopes? Listen, Hinata-chan is a chunnin and she has work, and the reason why Rika-chan moved here is so she has a better job opportunity. Despite your major influence and importance in their lives, they have their own lives to take care of, too. The world doesn't revolve around you, remember? Or are you just too used to the attention?"

I eyed her with cynicism, but not for long when I broke out in a chuckle. "I am not that much of a praise-lover, Anthris. Imitations are the most sincerest forms of flattery, don't you think? It sure gives me relief to find that I am not that vital after all… yet it is somewhat disappointing. Before I forget, yes, do check my rooms, please, and I will see how much things I would need to bring."

"Sounds like a plan then,"

But she had bigger ideas. Seeing how there was no one here, Anthris knew her moment with me could not possibly be ruined. Thus, she attacked my lips with her own before, well, things got a little out of hand.

I guess spending another fifteen minutes wouldn't be that bothersome, so I gave in.

(Sometime within an hour later)

With a trusty Information Map, which was printed by the Official Tourism Organization of Konoha, finding some specific points were quite easy. Whether Konoha excelled in weapon-forging or not, there were still places that provided that access; just in case there were people coming to this town to look for any types of specific resources for their armours and weapons. A village must always be resourceful to its maximum, or it would be serving as a hindrance than an asset. To the very least, this place had better marksmanship training than many other places, perhaps that was why those who excel in archery were in high demand. Hinata had urged me to sign up to be an instructor on this field ever since Anthris told her that I was quite an excellent shooter, but like I said before, I didn't want any dedication pacts with this town that could result in more severe bonding. If I could keep my shinobi profile to a minimum, living here would actually be quite a leisure –yet the constant hospital visits had done nothing but make my presence grand.

As I looked at the map again, I grinned when I realized where the blacksmith facility was located. Just as I expected… it was isolated from the village, but not far enough to be outside the town's boundaries. These kinds of things just couldn't be located in the central of a prosperous village like Konoha, and besides, a city like place just wasn't an environment that suited a blacksmith's needs. I would've felt the same way if I were in charge of constructing this town, and I would reinforce the politics of prejudice so well that even monsters would be allowed to live here like the humans' best buddies.

Anthris and I followed the instructions on the map we had and finally found something like a hideout at the precise location. In these woods, I expected a cabin or a tent of some sort, but I definitely did not expect a two-story brick house that reached around twenty-five hundred square feet in space. It seemed as though this was the one and only place for blacksmiths, and it was all Tsunade's intention to maximize the usefulness of this resource.

Surely enough, I was impressed, but I could only admire an inanimate object for so long. After I got used the shocked feeling, I concealed Anthris back into my body before I entered the shop, so to speak, alone. Since I gave no warning, I felt Anthris thrashing in my head as she scolded, yelled, screamed, and lastly pouting with her head turned the other way like a baby would. I simply ignored her at that point until she cooled off, which only too ten minutes.

My cautiousness grew once I stepped inside, since I was truly suspicious at the fact that an unpopular facility could be this large. My intuitions kicked in another notch where there was only one man at the counter on the far end of the building, and when I turned to my left, there were a series of reagents for the local shoppers around six to seven feet away from where I was standing. I gave my attention to the right, and there were tools and assets as far as the naked eye could see. The clerk, or whatever, was still smiling at me despite how I just kind of froze like time itself had stopped. I shook that feeling away quickly, and gathered all my confidence to walk up to the counter for a proper greeting.

"Good afternoon, young man," the man, who appeared to be in his thirties, greeted me kindly with a touch of detectable neutrality. "My, it has been a while since anyone had shown up here."

"I am not too surprised," I answered, a little awkwardly, "The road that I took to get here seemed awfully quiet. If I didn't know better, I would've assumed that it would lead me nowhere."

"I know what you mean. Oh, how silly of me to forget my manners. How may I help you? Have you found something that you like after watching the displays for three minutes just now?"

Three minutes? Was I dazed for that long? This was embarrassing indeed.

"Sorry for dozing off earlier," I apologized, "I really haven't been myself lately."

"You look strangely pale, young man…"

"I am fine," I assured him by putting up a very fake, but persuading, smile on my visage. "It's my natural look. My hair, skin, eyes, they are all natural. I was born like that."

"Natural, ne…" he murmured skeptically in a very silent tone. In the end, however, I still caught something in spite the faintness of it.

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, don't mind me, I was just thinking of something. By the way, if the merchandise did not interest you, what brings you here?"

I guess it was time for the real deal. My civil acting could only go so far before I got to my point. "I am simply searching for a melting forge and an anvil. Does this place provide that? I would pay for using it."

"It's in the next room," he answered, pointing to a door I failed to notice on my left around seven to eight feet away. "And before I forget, using it won't cost you a thing, and this place is practically opened twenty four hours straight."

"This place opens twenty-four hours straight despite the lack of people coming? From what I could gather, blacksmithing is almost like a lost art in Konoha, and while archery is the renaissance. How can you supply all the funds and financial factors to keep this place running?"

"We are funded by the Konoha government. In spite the lack of interest, this is still something that cannot be ignored and taken lightly. Making good weapons is an asset nonetheless. Besides, this place still interested someone like you. You can't say its existence is entirely meaningless, right?"

"Perhaps," I simply stated with my left hand in my pocket. "Are you going to show me to the forge or not? I wish to finish my project sooner than later, if you must know."

"Of course," the man hastily, almost alarmed that he was frightening his one and only customer, in a way, that he had for God-knows-how-long, "Let me show you the way."

And I followed him to the next room, which somewhat felt like a sauna, yet it was very endurable due to the sufficient ventilation available. Hell, I learned to cherish whatever I had given. As I sat down on a stone bench to take off my bag, I was surprised, well, no, annoyed was more like it, that the clerk was still here watching my every move. "Doshi-ta?" I inquired easily.

"I am curious to know what sort of materials you have on you. The ingredients usually identify your level of skill in this profession."

"Before I tell you, may I ask you one thing?"

"Whatever could it be?"

"Does the store have one of the more rare reagents for more… unusual weapons and armour? Like… Breath of Water, very thick leather… and Elements of Air or whatnot."

"We do, yes, Hokage-sama has been hiring the best miners to sell of their goods to this store, and whatever they have found have been exceeding the previous expectations by quite a bit. Whatever you just named, young man, we have it. Maybe we have more, too, but I have to check. So, what have you brought with you then?"

"Primarily platinum, truesilver, and vanadium,"

"Vanadium?"

"You look surprised,"

"It's just no one other than you have brought that in… and you do know that vanadium is not good to make weapons and armour, right? You should know that at the very least."

In order to keep my undead secret a secret, then I had to lie. "No one said I was making a weapon, mister," I said, dryly.

"Then why the other elements?"

"It's for me to see how resourceful this village is, and it has definitely passed that test."

"Vanadium, is it… with truesilver…" he repeated again in a very low voice. "You are definitely a rare blacksmith… I will assume you found out the secrets to undead blacksmithing, haven't you, undead boy?"

I went to full alert immediately. Without another word, I leapt off the bench I was sitting on, and despite my lack of eyesight with my left eye, I had no time to care as I half-kneeled into my ready stance with my left arm stretched out and my right arm pulled back with my assassin's knife activated as it shot out from my wrist. "Who the hell are you?" I instantly questioned, and I expected answers. Not even the Byakugan could detect my heritage, and yet… this stranger… how the hell could he identify something this drastic when I just met him for five minutes? Whatever the case, this man was not going to leave this building alive unless he had some very drastic reason for me to let him go. Still, I would keep some of his limbs for dinner…

"No need to be that hostile, boy," the man darkly spoke as he chuckled at my impulsiveness. "Overreacting won't do you any good, especially not for an undead."

"Then you better tell me a reason why I would let you live after knowing that fact," I countered, my right leering dangerously at this point. In fact, I barely felt any chakra signatures from this man, and killing him, in all honesty, was not a problem. It would be like taking candy from a baby. "I will tell you, you won't be able to escape."

"I doubt that," he answered, very confident in his abilities that he would be able to persuade me in the end, "Why don't you take a look at this?" At the same time, he took off his hat, just to show off his black hair. Okay, black hair was not something that was worth gasping about, for there were plenty of normal humans with that shade of colour, and given they were from an Asian heritage. But when he smacked the back of his head, I almost jumped back when I saw him knocking out something from his eyes before falling onto his free hand. He didn't just smack out his eyes, did he? That was too scary, even for me. As he moved his head back up to look at me, I cringed like his looks could bite or something. With his face fully revealed to me, I realized that this man's eyes also had no pupils, but not from a bloodline trait though… It almost seemed like he was blinded or something when his eyes were a glowing, dreary yellow. With that face, he surely looked like a dead man, literally.

The next thing he did was roll up his sleeve, and unbelievably, my heartbeat softened once I saw his flesh broken down at the elbow area leaving a bone visible for a several inches before flesh began to rebuilt. Now it made sense… this man was an undead like me. What the hell… I had a brethren in a living country? What was he doing here? Asking questions in a battle stance where he meant no harm just looked wrong, and thus, I loosened up as I retracted the energy from my blade to deactivate it.

"Surprised?" he asked, smirking at my wise decision for not acting irrationally, "It had been a while… I was starting to believe that Konoha didn't have people like me."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I inquired, my voice no longer holding any hostility. "Don't you realize it is suicide here? I sense no chakra from you at all, you are practically a sitting duck, mister."

"My life doesn't matter, young man," he responded, smiling weakly, "What is important is how my efforts have not been wasted."

"Wasted? What do you mean?"

"If I don't find more people of our race, young one, then it would all be a waste. It's good to see you."

"How did you know I was an undead so quickly?"

"If you have been alive for as long as I have, you can identify our race by our unholy smell. We naturally don't smell as nice as humans, and that goes especially for the women. Besides, only undead use vanadium for blacksmithing because of our little secret, and I must say you have very good eyes on a metal like that. There aren't many people that I know of that ever thought of using such a thing, not even in Undercity."

"That place exists?" I suddenly asked, a bit too eager for my nature, and I really did sound a lot more anxious than I should be. "You are from Undercity? Why… I have been searching for that place for as long as I have turned into this monster. You have no idea how happy you have made me, sir, it would sure save me the trouble trying to discover its history and stuff while attempting to find out if it's all a myth or not. Now I find it to be a reality… it sure is great news…"

He still had that smirk that bugged me a bit, and I wondered why he still had it although we were better acquaintances. Did he still have some suspicions on me? We were undead, we should be civil with another, and especially since this was the only undead male I had seen for the past two years I turned into this. "I am afraid I can't leek that information to you that easily,"

"What did you say?" I inquired with disbelief and outrage. "What are you mean by that? Aren't I undead enough for you to trust me? Do you think that I would betray my own kind and tell everyone the existence and the location of our home when humans never allowed anyone but themselves to have a good life? Mister, you have my word that my existence in Undercity would be an asset and not a hindrance."

"I do believe that, yes," he said, trying to get my hopes up by a little bit, "But our queen only permits the most worthy, power and intelligence wise, to be granted entry. In order to find Undercity, you must have a good range of intuition and wit, and besides, going there is an honour, a reward, and definitely it's not a place for everyone who might be undeserving. Our queen is very strict on her warriors, and unlike beggars, she can be a chooser. You have potentials, boy, I am sure you would be able to figure out where it could be."

"Don't I get some clues, mister?" I suggested, "If the location isn't as secretive as it is, more people would've found it by now."

"Then you shall receive a clue," he told me, slowly approaching closer to me in a more authoritative way. I felt like such a loser… I should not be asking for hints, especially after knowing the queen of Undercity only accepted those who were exceptional amongst the rest. I didn't want anyone to see me as a normal person, because I definitely was not as such. "Undercity is always enriched with corpses, and the reason is very obvious. Think of a graveyard… a massive graveyard, but not one that is built intentionally. It's almost like a providence. And once you find out what I am talking about, the city should be as clear as glass by then. You seem very intelligent, I am sure this should be no obstacle for you. Remember, head north."

In order to preserve the good impression, I merely grinned. "You're right, I am sure I would find out soon enough."

"That's what I expect to hear. So, what weapons are you trying to make out of that vanadium alloy? My instincts tell me you are planning something devious."

A grunt of mine soon developed into raw laughter as I sat down to take out a piece of vanadium over the melting forge to turn the solid into liquid. "Perhaps… since the people I am making it for are nothing within the ordinary. So dangerous… yet so beautiful…"

"A woman, I suppose?"

"A very striking one, yes,"

"Then I have just the thing to spice everything up."

"You're a blacksmith?" I wisely questioned, giving him a doubtful eye.

"I didn't get this job for the fun of it, young boy. My knowledge is the real thing."

And so my masterpieces, which were perfect to begin with, just gotten better with his assistance. In the end, the man gave me two weapon cases for free, and his justification was how he hated to see good weapons lose its quality when it was still so brand new. It was damaged through battle, then it was understandable. He made me a promise; he told me that whoever I was giving these swords to should be glad to have them. If they did not have the heart to appreciate it, I could easily take it back and use them as my own set of assets. A set of Phantom Blades (that only had handles, but upon activation it worked like a aqua-coloured beam sword) that excelled anyone's stealth, invisibility, and speed in terms of attack rate and movement along with awesomely dangerous shadow magic that were yet to be discovered. As for the other twin swords named Blight, and its appearance was a crimson like orange sickle. These bloody looking blades had chakra regeneration abilities with the power to drain life upon every attack… and as a small bonus, this blade contained plenty of fire attacks that amazed even me.

When I gave more thought into these creations of mine… I wondered if I should be giving them to Hanabi, and this especially went for Hinata. As much as I wanted to believe in Hinata, somehow my kindness just could not be as lenient as I hoped. The instant I allowed my guard to slip, unwanted consequences usually had a major tendency to surface without me knowing, or even if I knew of their existence I was almost powerless to make a difference. Hinata loved me much more than I could possibly love her… and that alone made me feel guilty. To the very least, I was trying to please her, but Hinata always wanted more yet she was too kind to demand it out loud with words. Her actions, however, were so much more clearer, and it made me wonder why such a beautiful woman like her had to have intentions that were so deadly that it almost convinced me she had training from the most evil devil himself. So lovely she was, and yet still so conniving that lured in so many people…

After all the reconciliation… I have come to a conclusion… and that would be with Hinata already being a predator with a bow, so to speak, and now as the prey I was handing her a shotgun as a way of saying her ferocious ways weren't enough to be considered a good way to stimulate her victim's fear. Giving in a bow, and then a shotgun in return… she couldn't say this deal was a rip.

**_(Three Hours Later)_**

I gave my thanks to the undead man, who of course popped back his contact lenses and covered all the unfixable skeletal parts (in which I hid mine with a bandage,) and packed up the two weapon cases that held the swords and daggers into the large backpack I came in with. I bid him farewell as I gave a small token of appreciation, and of course he accepted without hassle. He preferred fresh meat, but money did the job just as nice. Come to think of it, I wanted some raw meat myself… and my hunger for food had been growing ever so drastically ever since I needed to tap into my undead and demon power in order to heal myself. Deep down, I knew the remnants of my humanity wouldn't last long, and whether Hinata liked or not, I actually liked being myself despite my usual attitude and insightful words, and being undead was who I was after all.

Hinata… any memory of her usually brought a smile on my face. It didn't matter what we did from thick and thin; they were always something that was worth remembering. Truth be told, there were plenty of times that I would be fearing for my life, but in the end I guessed it worked out better than anything else. Then again, I wished that my confession could've been done in a more safe way, meaning I didn't have to do it in bed nor did she have to be so seductive. Three years clearly did its damage overtime, and before I even realized how wonderful Hinata was as a good friend, the poor girl already desired me as her lover because she wanted me right from the start. Lover, that was such a big step. Even now, I was hesitating whether I could love her like she loved me. She was too much like my dearest baby sister, and yet even my heart told me that that was not what I wanted but I knew I needed to offer something to her that I did not have.

I shook my head a bit too eagerly as I tried to clear my thoughts. No, this was not a time to be thinking about this. I needed to talk to Hinata alone about it. With more accusations and false predictions, perhaps I would really go nuts.

"Naruto-kun!" I heard a female voice calling faintly.

Yeah, Hinata's voice always sounded good… this imagination of mine seemed to be so much better than the other ones I had. It was so clear…

"Naruto-kun!" I heard again, this time the sound was more evident, as though it got closer.

Due to my weakened state, I wearily opened my eyes when the voice, which I presumed it was in my head, seemed too real. Suddenly, my blood froze when I saw what was before me. Hyuuga Hinata… she was here?

_Out of all places... my God…_

She was running, panting heavily with her chest heaving to show that she had been running for a while, and her kind face radiated with delight when she found me at last. I expected her to tackle me in a hug when she reached me, but luckily that didn't happen when she chose to halt right in front of me in time, yet that smile of hers did not leave. In fact, it only grew brighter.

"I knew I would find you here," she said in relief while she slowed down to a stop. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed? You need your rest, my love,"

"Hinata… how did you… how did you know I was here?" I questioned the instant she embraced me gently.

"I figured that if the bag of minerals were missing, you must've taken them to somewhere you can actually use them, right? And fortunately, this is the only place that is available for you to do that, Naruto-kun."

"You've been doing your homework on geography, haven't you?"

"I lived here all my life," she replied wisely and beautifully toned, "I should only have that knowledge, ne? You didn't tell me that the hospital discharged you, and I went back there for nothing. I was so scared when you weren't there, and I thought you suddenly died or something…"

"I am already dead," I chuckled as I took a chance to kiss her forehead, and in which she responded with a very simple shade of pink creeping across her cheeks. "You can't just kill an undead with sickness. We are very immune."

"You make me worry so much… why don't you tell me these things… you know I love you more than anything…"

"You should have more faith in me," I cooed as I poked her stomach, just carefully under her breasts. "I survived so well, haven't I?"

She laughed lightly with amusement, which were like a beautiful serenade for a depressed soul to replenish itself with spirit. "If you treated yourself that well, you wouldn't be dead."

Should I have been laughing along with her or felt insulted. I took pride in my death, believe it. "Shit happens, I guess," I said, somewhat unaffected by her words as she hugged me. I realized how touchy Hinata really was, and to a limited degree, I was stunned how I was not complaining. "It's not really all that bad. And one more thing, my dear, why are you always looking for me?"

"Because you don't take good care of yourself. You should still in bed and not, you know, out here."

"I am fine, believe it," I reminded her softly. "I am not here trying to kill myself, my dear. I happened to be doing something important."

She tittered adorably. "Like what? Were you taking my minerals to good use already?"

"No," I sarcastically stated, "I was using it to grind my teeth because I like the metallic feel. It's a new trend."

She abolished my sarcasm with a giggle before she read between the lines. "Oh," she sounded interested as she moaned in my chest instead of speaking to me directly. She turned a little more serious due to curiosity. "So, what did you make?"

"That would spoil the excitement though," I told her, caressing her cheeks a little bit because she looked so cute. "You know you should be excited and high when you are about to receive something, right? I don't like breaking, let's just say, tradition."

Hinata, however, had other plans. "You said that it's my late birthday present or something, so I deserve to see it whenever I want, and I want to see it now. Now, Naruto-kun, now. Give it to me faster." She became aggressive and tried to reach for my back, but of course, I gave my share of resistance so she wouldn't get her way. Noticing my reluctance, Hinata simply tried harder. Oh, I learned something valuable today, and that included knowing that the Hyuuga girl was always able to double her efforts after her persistence renewal. Did that make sense? Well, yes, sure it did, for it meant that I should never give Hinata any morale boost if I wanted her to quit something. She was so hard to deal with sometimes… and yet I loved her. "Give it to me, Naruto-kun, come on…" she insisted still and I was forced to give in more willpower to halt her.

"Which one do you want though?" I suddenly asked, and that did a good enough job to stop her from her tyranny and aggressiveness.

"There is more than one?" she inquired, totally unexpected. "I get to choose? Hey, which one is better?"

"Which suits your style?"

"You have to show me first," she argued with an appeasing pout. "I want to see how good you are at making weapons."

"Like I said, that would ruin the surprise."

"Come on," she whined with a higher pitched voice to make herself even more endearing than she already was. "I want to see!" Suddenly, without any sort of warning or precaution she jumped onto my back like a kitten. Despite my usual calm demeanor, I couldn't keep myself from not giving some panic. Indeed, she was not too heavy even for my undead body, but I was beginning to see how familiar I was to her if she was that bold to do something such as jumping on people without their consent. "Don't be such a meanie. Show Hinata what you made for her."

"You are referring yourself in third person?" I inquired, struggling a little to support her weight so awkwardly. Now, I felt her hands reaching for the zipper on my bag (and thank God it wasn't my pants) and the more I retaliated, the greater her will became to claim whatever she desire. "Hey, Hinata, get off! What are you doing? Listen to me, hey, Hinata!"

I was given no choice but to do things my way, and without hurting her I decided to use Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni to warp away. The Hyuuga girl on my back gasped when she had nothing to hold on, and immediately she felt herself falling. That was when she also disappeared as well just to prevent herself from falling. When I returned to existence fifteen meters forward from wherever I was before, Hinata returned sixteen meters forward to be right in front of me, and facing me, too. She had that adorable pout on her face knowing that I wasn't going to let her take any sneak peeks or whatnot, and so she dropped it and replaced her last wish with something else. Giving no hints of her actions, she instantly wrapped her arms around my sides and attacked my lips in a ferocious kiss.

I barely gave any resistance when she wanted to be affectionate, and clearly she took this to her advantage to savour more and more of my mouth and its 'secrets,' so to speak. Did she like it? Judging from her delightfully blushing face, then damn yes. Good things never lasted long, and especially not when my intention was just to tease her. Then again, although I wanted to tease her to see her reactions, she didn't let go of me that soon. In fact, her arms were binding me quite literally. The more I tried to move, the less resistance later on because I wouldn't have the power to contribute at all. In order to save my strength, Hinata made sure that kissing her passionately, thoroughly, genuinely, sweetly, and sincerely was the only ticket out. Besides, the way she was invading my mouth was practically a subtle order to return the favour when she was trying so hard to please her lover. Indeed, it would look bad if I just sat back and did nothing.

Despite the prolong affection, even Hinata needed to breathe. I, on the other hand, showed nothing. "Had enough yet, Hinata?" I inquired, my breathing normal despite the long kiss between her and I.

She gave me a seductive look, but she banished it with one that was more pure, yet the intention of desire still did not go unnoticed. "I loved it," the Hyuuga princess admitted, faking her timidity, "And I could always have more… you know, if you are willing to give it to me and allow me to tame it… to touch it… to feel it…"

Yeah, I really did not know what she was talking about…

In that spirit, I changed the subject slightly. "How about I treat you to dinner? It's getting late."

Her smile grew larger and prettier as excitement filled her senses. "Like a date?"

My sarcasm took over again. "No, I just want to be a freeloader and you are the perfect prey."

Like last time, she easily neglected it as swapped it with an answer that she wanted to hear, and probably what I was feeling deep down but my sincerity didn't work with me. "So, where are you taking me?" she asked sweetly, tiptoeing to kiss my cheek as a reward for inviting her, "Come on, my love, I am waiting."

"Anywhere you want," I answered, receiving her kisses gracefully. "I haven't decided."

That sparked up a naughty thought for her. "If we can't decide," she hungrily said, "I could always eat you."

"Save that for another time," I told her, putting an index finger to her mouth to stop her from her wonderful kissing. "Come on, Hinata, let's go. I am sure we would be able to decide when the time comes." Almost instantly, Hinata attached her arms around mine and claimed me as her rightful property. A giggle escaped her lips once more, and then she rested her head on my shoulder to increase our intimacy.

Really now, having Hinata around truly wasn't so bad –provided I didn't need to be frightfully afraid.

Tomorrow, my search for Undercity would finally have its continuance. Sadly to say, Hinata was forced to be left out of this one. As her, well, lover, I guessed it was my job to make this evening the best one she had, since this would definitely be her last.

**_AN: Sayanora, minna-san. Feel free to email me if you have any "GOOD" questions about the fic; have suggestions about the fiction or for Hime Murasaki; or you would want to chat with me meaningfully. If you are not a member, become one and check out with my email is. If you are that lazy and not join, then not even the blessings from almighty God can help you –especially not OpForce since I am pretty human, too. Sinner by day, and even a bigger sinner by night… Wait, that didn't come out right…_**

**_Yeah, you all would love a lemon between the characters, don't you? Fear not, I have been reading WAY too many lemon fics lately, and in fact, I have been really pondering to make one –just because I have found some really, really bad ones at describing the scenes from seduction, stripping, and the actual penetration. I think I can do a better job. Despite that, if I do a lemon fic, then I can't write my chapters… So, what do you think? Should I try lemons, or keep on updating SIC and Hime Murasaki? The choice is yours guys._**

**_Have fun with it. _**


	22. I Want to be Free Set me Free

**_Simplicity is Complexity_**  
_  
Chapter 22: I Want to be Free… Set me Free_

Disclaimer: Guilty Gear X2 and Naruto do not belong to me in any fashion you may interpret. I am just a poor man with some writing skills that wants to share with the world through sarcasm and satire. Enough said, right? Yes, I am, so drop that shotgun.

**_AN: There were quite a bit of questions from here and there… and most of them include Naruto doing it with Kyuubi. Many private messages this month as well… and I have someone challenging me to do a NarutoKyuubi pairing, where I only assume they want the demon to be a woman. If it's yaoi, you are looking at the wrong guy. When I have time, I will try to write a NarutoKyuubi fiction… or I can simply add that element in Hime Murasaki. That would save me a lot of effort in trying to create an original plot line. Believe me, good plot lines that have not been taken are hard to imagine._**

**_The other popular question was why was Tenten a psychotic bitch. Even I can't answer that one well… maybe OpForce just likes psychos? Who knows. I still think that Tenten, in the original anime/manga, is very adorable and lovable. Just because I made her into this prejudice, evil, goddamned bitch does not mean that you readers should start hating her. She is just serving as a symbol of… the evil, undeserving people who cause menace and yet they get away with it. What, did you want me to create an OC instead of using Tenten? That would make Naruto look too good, wouldn't it?_**

_**Anyway, let the show continue.**_

**_(Naruto's apartment, sometime in the middle of the night)_**

It was always such a thrill to drink at night. To me, it seemed that nothing else would give me that rich snobbish feel even though this small apartment living room and very common furniture really killed the mood. Due to the darkness that surrounded me, I could've cared less before I savoured that mature sweetness that white wine could provide. I never knew I had an unopened bottle of wine in one of the cupboards in my kitchen; this was probably one of those things Jiraiya had bought and had no other place to store it because he knew how much Tsunade would rant if she ever saw him with alcohol in public. Oh well, it was mine now, and if he did want it back so bad, I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I paid him back later on. A thousand yen or two wasn't something I couldn't afford.

Uzumaki Naruto was a wealthy man in disguise.

I twirled my wine cup a little, staring at it with admiring eyes for two seconds before I switched my gaze to the window, marvelling at the sight of night. Ever since I became an Undead, I grew impatient for night to arrive for the sun was starting to be a bit too unbearable for me to handle. To the least, I wasn't a vampire, but I was beginning to feel nocturnal, as though moonlight was a deep source of vitality for the soul. I poured some wine into another cup and handed to the demon lady who was sitting on my lap, dressed in a dark vampiric outfit that showed horror, thrill, and sensuality.

The cut was made very strategically, shamelessly exposing her way more than a generous amount of cleavage with a very "seldom-break" bra where obviously it was easily broken if unnecessary force was applied. She barely had anything to cover her bottom for her dress only reached her upper thighs, and when she sat down the dress itself crept up to show off her matching pair of moist panties, in which were wet from watching me and growing damper and damper before they would literally drip. Anthris took her cup delightfully, then she took a piece of raw chicken meat that was on the plate on top of the coffee table and brought it to her mouth, chewing it so heavenly before taking a sip of the alcohol to wash it down. She told me that it maximized the flavour of the meat, but I truly wondered if that was true.

"You should really do this more often," commented Anthris as she kissed me gratefully on the cheek. "I really like this session."

"It's only fair that I treat you to something after what I just did with Hinata," I reasoned with a dark grin. "I know that you were very anxious and envious when you watched me please Hinata. That girl… what incredible stamina… or vast stubbornness…"

"I thought she was incredible," my demon master told me, taking the initiative to guide my cup to my lips to drink up. "Seven orgasms… and your bed got so incredibly wet, too, and including your shirt and pants and hands and everything. Hey, you should've taken off your shirt, you know."

"That would just start up more of her sexual fires, Anthris," I reminded, my hand aiming for a piece of meat and popped it to the caverns of my mouth. I deliberately stared at her pantied crotch, and even with limited light I was able to see the wet spot spreading out. Of course, I kept it quiet to myself yet observing it was quite a remarkable interest. "I don't want to have sex with her, I just felt that it was only fair that she experienced the same session, so to speak, that Rika and you have already experienced. Besides, judging by how much of her… nectar… leaked out and how delightful she became after her constant releases, I think she had been holding it in for too long."

"A dim bulb brightens," Anthris said mockingly. My eyes turned stoic when she said that, which my way of showing my annoyance and irritation was. "It was about time that you shared your talent with Hinata-chan."

"Whatever," I said, "As long as I don't need to get laid, I am willing to help. You can say it's my way of appreciation. Hinata does deserve it after all. Such a lovely girl… but to fall in love with an Undead… I don't think I could imagine the dire consequences when others find out about it."

"Do you ever wish that you had your human body back so you would be able to live like any other person that roams on this earth?" Anthris inquired, some seriously coming to this conversation.

"And miss being the chance to have an infinite life? I do want to die, Anthris, but if I were given the option to live forever and find a true place called home in exchange, which is Undercity, then I'd rather pick to live. Besides, what makes you so sure my human self wouldn't see hell when he perished? Did I expect heaven? Sure, I wanted to be heaven, but knowing that I sinned by day and sinned even more by night, well, I doubt my chances were going to be that high."

"I guess not," said my demon, looking at me lovingly, "Have you thought of where Undercity might be? That man wasn't quite clear in his directions, if you want my two cents."

"It's quite simple when you think about it," I replied, taking a sip and shivered happily at the taste. God, I didn't drink enough back in my younger days. What sort of mentality was I carrying? An self-centered, persistent idiot's? It sure appeared so. "A graveyard that is not intended to be one… the only thing that fits into this category is either through a massacre or a war started. If it did happen up north, then the history books would definitely have something that we are looking for. Although I don't really know how long Undercity has been here for, we Undead are quite a new race made by senseless demons who just want innocent humans to suffer from the same hatred that the demons themselves dealt with. With that in mind, it shouldn't involve any battles that happened over fifty years ago, and if my geographical sense is still working, I have to think of one of the most desolated areas, somewhere that no one in the right mind would go."

"How come?"

"If it is worth going, then people would've rebuilt it with their human civilizations as soon as time would allow them. It's not too difficult to comprehend, and as an undead, these are just some of the things that must come to a consideration if I want my life to be lived by any peace necessary."

"I never realized that living as an undead comes with such a high price," Anthris said.

"It's never simple for the persecuted," I reminded richly, "But that would soon change."

"What's your plan then? I mean, after that sort of grand speech, I would naturally expect some results."

I was way ahead of her, but she would only anticipate such intelligence from me. If not, I should be doing better. Thank goodness Anthris was a kind soul to her marvellous creation, I was sure she wouldn't be as considerate if it were anyone else. "How about we take a good look at the atlas maps tomorrow at the central library? If my predictions have no errors, then it should be exactly where I believe it to be. How does that sound?"

"It certainly sounds like a plan," she commented, smiling with subtle pride. "I just hope your accusations are correct, or else you would be wasting your efforts."

I grinned, unaffected by her teasing threat. "Yeah… I know." A second later, my cheeks felt something loving and warm was touching them with butterfly kisses. "Anthris?"

"Shhh," she cooed as she took my lips and kissed it passionately. "Let me reward you for working so hard to secure our freedom." I weakly nodded and surrendered to whatever she had in mind. It only took minutes before our emotions reached our peak where Anthris needed to experience that feeling that made her a woman, and I was surprised to see how quick it rushed upon her this time.

I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, mind you.

**_(Next Day)_**

My God, Anthris and I really made quite the mess –that was after I woke up with her breasts nearly suffocating me, her lower body that was coated with her essence was grinding with my stomach and pants. Needless to say, I was still clothed pretty well without a proper shirt, and Anthris was as naked as the day she was born. I was thankful that I wasn't sucking on her bare breasts during my sleep, or that would be just utterly embarrassing. Even though I was an experienced drinker, and maybe perhaps being an undead did have some resistance to alcohol, the side-effects still did some damage. In that spirit, checking out my watch just wasn't something I could do so well, but in the end I still found out it was seven o'clock.

"Anthris," I cooed in her ear, and all I got was a purr as though she was the cutest kitten alive. "Anthris…"

"What?" she whined, rubbing her eyes a little but still wanted to sleep.

"You have to get dressed up, and I have to clean up this place."

"For what…"

"First of all, not everything in this world could be attached back together if they are in pieces," I was pointing out her scraped up panties, obviously. "We must act, now. I wouldn't want Hinata to find out about what we do, you know."

"She already knows, so who cares…" my demon master nuzzled closer and our noses rubbed with another's. I had to say, although I should have more faith, so to speak, that Anthris did not have much intellect when her mind was frail. Time was not my friend, so I didn't think that pretending that it always had been was the most advantageous decision. Right now, I had no time. Therefore, seeing how Anthris won't budge and wanted me to suck on her breasts, I slipped out from beneath her and rolled onto the floor, which was still messy from our prior activities. Ah, fuck… I really hated touching fresh liquids when I was not in the mood… and honey seemed to be just so alive and movable when it got stuck to your skin…

"Anthris…" I spoke, desperately trying to get some sense into her provided if possible, "You have to get dressed."

"But Hinata-chan already knows that we do these things…"

"That doesn't mean she would want to see a woman with a better body than her, better looking than her to be sleeping on top of the undead who she wants to make love to and marry in the future. Get a grip, master."

Anthris looked down, finally noticing that I was on the floor with a not too delighted face. "You want me to get dressed? Don't you like me naked?"

"I am not going to answer that…" I grumbled wearily, "Come on, get dressed now. We can't waste any more time."

My demon master grudgingly obliged. "Oh, fine… you win, you ungrateful bastard…" She then sat up, her face still flushed up slightly from slight arousal and alcohol influence, and then she produced a wavy red chakra from her hands as it slowly surrounded her body. The spiritual energy soon began to solidify before they created her undergarments and another gorgeous set of clothing that could seduce almost any part of the male population. This time, it was a black mini-skirt and a tight white blouse that seemed to be threatening to pop apart due to her bust. I believed that asking Anthris to be conservative would be nothing but a dream, and in that spirit, I didn't even bother trying to give my persuasions any more. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Glad you actually decided to agree with me this time,"

"I am not that inconsiderate, am I?" Anthris questioned, licking her lip and giggled.

"I'll let you think about it," I replied, more like a statement than an answer, "I am more concerned over the sleeping princess, who is naked in my room…"

"Why do you never call me princess? You call Hinata-chan princess though."

"Because it's weird to be referring an artefact as someone that is an elegant as a young woman," I said, teasingly. "And you really aren't a princess at heart, if you truly must know."

My demon goddess narrowed her eyes and watched me cynically. I knew my words really affected her in more ways than one, and believe me; I took a lot of pride in that. "Bastard…" she hissed, and then pouted.

"It's what I do best," I laughed maturely, accidentally running my dirty hand into my hair. That was disturbing… what the hell was I thinking? Damn it all, now I had to wash my hair –thoroughly too. Maybe even I was suffering from any effects from being drunk, and eating fresh meat just didn't help with things either. In fact, it made me even worse. To the very least, I was better at drinking than a mere human. I knew Anthris wanted to laugh when that disgusted look came across my face, but my stare was good enough to make her shut up, yet not sufficient to keep her from telling the other girls when they meet up. This might be a good sign for me to practice my authority. "I am going to check up on Hinata."

"What should I do then?"

"Cook, clean, whatever,"

"I am your master, not a maid."

"You were responsible for this mess too if I must remind you," I pointed out. "This mess is from your body, correct?" She meekly nodded, somewhat guilty and embarrassed that her arousal could create so many puddles and stains. Knowing that the facts were undeniable, Anthris agreed with a sigh and offered to make breakfast and fix up my living room. I suppose this was a good way for her to earn her keep, since Anthris always loved being a freeloader.

Things had to change from today on, and I hoped Anthris understood. Well, she understood of course, it was her lazy nature that held her back from being productive.

I made my way into my room, expecting to find a sleeping Hyuuga hime in my bed resting like a divine angel. As I opened the door, my predictions were only partially correct. Sure, the fortunate thing was that Hinata was still in the room, but at the same time she was far from asleep. The moment I entered the door, Hinata, who was still on the bed, had the sheets covering up her body below the shoulders, and faced my direction, watching me intently for an explanation. Even so what sort of explanation was requested? After giving some thought, I failed to come up with an appropriate answer, yet her face was practically demanding that I had to know what it was that was making her so upset or I would not have another day of peace.

"Good morning, Naruto," she greeted me sweetly. When she didn't add the kun as a suffix, I knew a problem existed fairly evidently to a degree where I could not pretend that it was not there.

"Why, good morning to you too, Hinata," I returned my share of courtesy along with a kind grin. I thought smiling was a little too affectionate for me to pull off so early in the morning. And it was. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," the naked Hyuuga girl chirped with delight. "I never had such a great sleep."

"Cut the act, Hinata," My impatient side took over. Really now, impatience was such a pathetic human trait. "What is really bothering you?"

Hinata kept her eyes fixed upon me as she spoke, but as someone who always looked for details I noticed that she was threatening to cry. "Where were you just now? Why aren't you sleeping with me? Do you even know how sad I was when I didn't find you next to me when I woke up? As lovers… you shouldn't abandon me. I thought that you were using me and not care about me anymore after you had your fun…"

Instead of being all feeling like (whatever that meant,) I rolled my eyes before I let out a grunt. "That is surely some wild thinking, quite the vivid imagination I must say. After finding your true love, although I still believe that you are giving too much credit to your intuitions, don't you think he would be a lot more considerate than that? You certainly have a very curious and peculiar definition of romance. Not sure if my words were considered to be a compliment or not, perhaps I would let you be the fair judge."

"Must you talk with such a vast vocabulary when you speak with me?" Hinata asked, hugging the blanket more tightly to herself. "I do love you, you know."

"Old habits, can't help it,"

"I thought your old habits included you jumping off the bed and dash to Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast while forgetting all your personal hygiene."

Wow, that was a heavy hit…

She smiled devilishly with a genuine spice of evilness when she saw my face cringe by the slightest.

I had to make a good come back; that was not a request of any kind or I would be beating myself up for being a failure.

"I may be a lover of the noodles, but not yet suicidal, my dear. My reputation was a valuable asset in my younger days. I was young once, Hinata, I was vital, and I had my needs. And maybe sometimes these things take the best of me. But don't we all have emotions like that, too? What about you? Did you enjoy last night's festivities? I think that moaning and pleasurable screams when you reached that womanly climatic point must have been an experience of sheer ecstasy. I should have recorded indeed."

Hinata smiled, knowing that I got my backbone back, metaphorically speaking of course. "You want my sincerest opinion, my love?"

"Well, honesty has always been the best policy in my, I don't know, friendships," I answered, taking a short breath to recover. "I don't see why you should be any less of an exception."

She smiled with a gentle grace, but due to my cautious nature I managed to see an inner fire that was in her eyes. The aura in the air became unclean once more, in total desperation to sin. "Naruto-kun… I loved it so much… I really want to do it with you again."

"You make it sound like we went through the whole thing," I reminded, leaning on the door and cracked the joints in my right arm. "Don't forget, I just touched you until you… I am sure there is no need for me to finish the next sentence."

"But I want you, all of you," the Hyuuga girl insisted, and if my eyes were deceiving me, she was ready to climb out of the bed and embrace me in her naked state. "Next time… it wouldn't be just simple touching… I want you so much… I love you so much…"

I walked next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder so she would remain seated. The last thing I needed was to have her leaping at me for an embrace when she was not even properly dressed. She blushed as my hand made contact, in which made me smile because she was the cutest at flushing up. No one could do it better than her, in my sincerest opinion. "I know, Hinata, I know. I love you, too."

"Do you want me as much as I want you, my love?"

"Dear, I am sure you know the answer to that already," I wisely sidestepped the question. "Come on, Anthris is cooking for us. You should take a quick shower and get dressed up so you can enjoy a good first meal of the day. What do you say to that?"

Hinata had her index finger to her lips, wondering her choices to see if it were any good. To me, free breakfast was definitely good, since free lunches certainly did not come in my world; I had to earn it. She smiled naughtily before she spoke. "Do I get you for breakfast?"

"Absolutely not, Hinata,"

"How about as an appetizer?"

"Breakfast does not come with appetizers,"

Hinata threw the blankets away, stared right into my dull coloured eyes while her lust was doing all the talking. My God… so early in the morning and she was already in the mood. Just when were her fires low anyway? And one more thing, I had to be grateful that I was able to look at her face the whole time, because I knew with her blankets thrown away her busty chest was in public view for anyone fortunate enough to look at. Typical morons would die for blood loss or extreme exhaustion from their erection and then die from the immense orgasm that would come two seconds after. "We can… you know… always change the rules, my love."

"Instead of changing the rules," I continued, still unaffected by her lustful talk, which was so seductive that my human self would have lost all control already and penetrated her with no mercy. "Anthris' food would get cold. You wouldn't want to upset her when she had put her heart and soul into this favour. Believe me, she doesn't do favours often."

"I don't think you are giving her enough credit. She helps, Naruto-kun, and she isn't as mean and inconsiderate as you state she is."

I laughed with much control. Obviously I wasn't going to lose my usual demeanor so soon. "Why are you always against me?"

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "I should be asking you the same question, my love."

"Are you going to eat or not?"

"I think I do want to try out her cooking. It really makes me wonder how good her skills are as a demon who lived for over a hundred years, or perhaps even hundreds of years. I mean, after living for as long as she has, I think Anthris-sama has bound to pick up a thing or two."

I scratched my head, still wisely avoiding Hinata's nudity, and how shameless she seemed when she was in this condition before me. "You are putting too much faith… I guess it's good that you are willing to give her a chance…"

Just when I thought the tension went back to normal, someone just had to destroy it. It wasn't Hinata's doing, no, it was the lady in my kitchen. Did I hear something burning?

"Naruto! Come out quickly! Now, now, now, now, now!"

At first, this was kind of unexpected. Anthris screamed before, yes, but not due to panic and fear. This was, of course, definitely a first. Hinata gave a shocked look, and then, unbelievably, urged me to get out and check up on my master. I nodded instantly, and leapt to my feet before running out of my room to give Hinata the privacy she needed.

Within five seconds, I made it to my kitchen right before my eyes widened with pure horror. "What the hell are you doing?" I heard myself scream and scold. "What have you done? What the fuck did you do?"

The damage wasn't huge, no, of course not… just my stove, which doubled as an oven, ignited into useless pieces of barbed metal and other insignificant fragments. The explosion, in my predictions, must've set fire to other parts of the room, which told me why my table had charred marks on them, and why my shelf was kind of on fire, and why the refrigerator door had a new, stylish dent, in which was not appealing to anyone who was considered sane. Holding in my anger and outrage, I examined if the food was ruined as well. To be honest, even without the explosion involved, the food looked like it was caught on fire before hand. Even as an undead, eating overly charred bacon could easily cause cancer. Try serving that to a human, and that poor soul would be arriving at the E.R faster than Orochimaru saying that his personality was heavily inspired from Michael Jackson.

He had to be the gayest man I had ever met –Orochimaru, I meant.

"Please…" Anthris said, carefully examining the almost unreadable (well, I was either mad or extremely frustrated) expression, knowing that any wrong words might trigger an eruption. "I can explain."

Snap.

That was definitely the wrong answer.

"You can explain what," I sternly reminded her. "That you fucked up my kitchen? And that you fucking blew up my stove? I think I have seen just about enough to be persuaded! I don't need to hear any other excuses."

"But I have to explain…" my master meekly insisted, her confidence diminishing.

"What, this was all an accident?"

"Sort of…"

"Then this is one huge and expensive accident you got here. You better justify yourself well, demon."

"You don't have to be so angry…"

"Not angry? Oh, if you are such a genius, why don't you tell me why I shouldn't be killing you right now! How am I supposed to fix this? This is not cheap, you know, and I don't intend to spend my money like this when I could be using it elsewhere. Let me guess, your handling of the… spatula… was so poor that you accidentally twisted the back or side of your hand onto the stove. It, of course, hurts you, and you reacted with rage, therefore you blasted the piece of hardware into scraps because you think it was its fault for hurting you."

Anthris shifted her eyes from the left, and then to the right, obviously pondering about something that she didn't want me to discover. It wasn't too hard for me to comprehend the situation, I knew my predictions were correct, and yet it brought some disappointment as well. Guilt was smearing all over her expression, and she finally realized that there was no point in hiding it when I could read her like a book.

"That's exactly what happened…" she admitted slowly. "I'm really sorry… and about your breakfast…"

"I am not serving anything that could cause Hinata cancer… I am better off going to get delivery…"

"Everything causes cancer –even toothpaste."

"What's going on?" a third voice joined our conversation, and the only other person under this roof was Hyuuga Hinata. "I heard you yelling, my love. Why are you two talking about cancer? That isn't the best topic in a morning conversation…"

"Yes," I said, stuffing my hands carelessly into my pockets. "But I can't seem to ignore this crisis before me."

Hinata finally noticed the mess, or maybe she caught it already but only mentioned it now. "Oh, poor thing…" the girl hesitantly spoke, zipping up her zipper to the middle length to reveal a conservative amount of cleavage behind her tanktop. "So now what… I guess we don't have breakfast, do we…"

"Obviously not," I silently lamented, giving all the blame to Anthris with the tone of my voice. Hinata giggled a little before stopping herself, whereas my master grunted to see my vengeful side surfacing. "If we want to eat, I'd get take out… or something like that." I stepped into my living room, opening a drawer and took out a measuring tape. Upon returning to the kitchen, where Anthris and Hinata just watched me come and go, I took the measuring type and calculated the diameters of my old oven. "I think I'll ask Tsunade for a new stove later and give her the measurements… Looks like I am wasting another fortune…"

Hinata, being kind-hearted and helpful, chose to step in. "My family can buy you one, Naruto-kun. We can hire specialists and it wouldn't cost you a thing." She smiled wholeheartedly when she was done. I gave my share of kindness as well, but it wasn't to last when I just grinned in the end. Knowing me, grinning was not something I did when I was sincere.

"That's a kind offer, my dear, but I am afraid I must refuse. I don't want the feeling that I might owe your family favours."

Hinata walked up to me, then wrapped her arms around my left one affectionately before she rested her head on my shoulder. To return her touch, I kissed her cheek voluntarily, and she only gratefully accepted. "Then how about you come to my place for breakfast?"

"That sounds nice," replied Anthris delightfully.

"She didn't ask you," I dryly retorted, which made Anthris silence in a snap. "And yes, Hinata, why offer up your place?"

"Think of it as a token of appreciation for making me a woman last night," the Hyuuga princess purred, her hunger clear and detectable. In response, I pretended that I didn't notice anything although the dilemma was still there, alive as ever, like it could move if I stared at it for long enough. "It really wouldn't be any trouble at all. Our chefs always expect guests. So, what do you say?"

I clutched my head and whispered something, which was a curse, incoherently. I gave up and I gave in, seeing how Hinata just wouldn't let me off the hook. "Fine," I reluctantly decided, and her face radiated gorgeously soon afterwards. "But I am sealing Anthris inside my mind."

My demon master seemed to have a problem with that, and judging by how she practically reacted with panic, I guess she had great objections. "Wait, you can't!" Anthris begged. "I don't want to be sealed! I want to be out here with you and-"

"You've done enough damage already," I interrupted her reasoning with great power despite my apprentice rank. "I am a believer of retribution, but since you are my master, the least you can do is stay out of trouble just for a little while. Remember, you broke my stove-" And I left it hanging, letting the guilt to sink in. Seeing how defeat was written all over her expression, there was no point trying to resist. To escape from any further humiliation, the dark green haired demon goddess turned herself into spirit form and lashed right into my body, sealing herself away and sulked in the corner with the biggest childish pout and frown on her visage.

At long last, Hinata and I were alone, which was great for her.

"We better get going, or it would be really late for breakfast," I suggested, kissing my lovely girl on the forehead. She nodded in delight and guided the two of us to the front door.

**_(Hyuuga Mansion, many minutes later)_**

At first I really thought coming back here voluntarily was a mistake. I should have never mentioned it from the start, but then again when I did arrive I found out that it made my life easier despite my prior beliefs. I did need to give Hinata and Hanabi their swords, then spend some more quality time (to me it was a very pathetic human belief,) and finally bid my farewells and leave them forever. Theoretically, it was foolproof where everyone gains and nobody loses. Who was I kidding? From the very start it was all about me gaining, me winning, me laughing at them all, and everyone else were classified as the big losers.

Seriously speaking, people didn't have to be big to be a big loser.

It may not appear that way now, but discovering that Undercity exists was something vital, as though I only had one more step to go before securing that absolute victory.

I would make sure the living saw doom.

Instead of heading to Hinata's room, I was told to head to the beautiful Japanese style dining room, a dimly, but tastefully, lit spacious room with a fifteen feet long short table fitting up to a dozen guests, whereas Hinata decided to head back to her quarters to freshen up a bit. Her justification was to save time –although I failed to see how that worked but I was no mood to disagree or argue. I sat down on one of the cushions, pondering on the doubts from Hinata's choice. However, I understood completely when the master cook, a man looking quite healthy in the age of his forties, dressing in a Western styled chef uniform, approached me as I entered, asking what I wanted to have this morning as though I was a guest in their fabulous restaurant that only a few had the status to enter.

Taking note of his politeness, I had my fake smile active before I spoke elegance.

I didn't really remember what I asked of him, but it was definitely not something as simple as bacon and eggs. If my memory was not playing tricks, I think I asked for raw beef slices, udon with satay sauce, raw lamb, and red wine as beverage along with a small salad. Well, whatever it was, the cook obeyed despite the weirdness and uncommon suggestion – I think it was the extra blood that freaked him out. As if the weird dish was not enough, the lack of hesitance when I stated my words like the most normal things in this crazy world certainly purged some fear in their systems.

I waited for around fifteen minutes or so and still no food on my table. Never mind the food, I was wondering what was taking Hinata so long. What could she be doing? It was not like she didn't dress or make herself look presentable (not like she was not appealing without the additional touches) at my place, then why all the preparations? Did her Father need to talk to her? Or perhaps she was speaking to Neji or Hanabi? If I wanted to be a little evil, maybe she was masturbating in her room.

Yeah, what were the chances of that ever happening?

My God, I had no idea how wrong I was until a little later.

Still… this waiting was starting to become unbearable and irritating. Come to think of it, that was why I carry a novel on me. In spite my momentary entertainment, the irritation building in my heart just became a bit too much to ignore. In short, I couldn't focus at all.

My prayers were answered when the door that led to the kitchen opened, revealing the head chef once more, and another one of his assistants, carrying my order along with a meal that I did not tell them to make. I presumed that it was Hinata's and these fabulous cooks, who have been working under her and Hiashi for as long as they have, clearly knew what their young mistress liked. The assistant looked at me weirdly with some exaggeration when he presented me with the raw meat, and all I did was say my thanks with a happy expression.

"I do not wish to make a fuss," he began with a cough.

"Then don't," I replied.

"But allow me to jog your memory, sir."

"Your reason?"

"Isn't it healthier and safer for you to eat meat that is cooked? I will be more than happy to fix it up for you if you allow me."

What a great opportunity to freshen up my lying skills. And I hated to discard perfect chances. "I know what I wanted. This is fine. Unlike you, unfortunately, a shinobi's life is never as tasty and delicious as the finest dishes. Consider this as an emotional training to enhance my endurance skills."

"I never knew becoming a shinobi comes with such a high price… But still, you don't have to endanger your health like this… You are a boy, not a zombie…"

He had no clue how ironic that sounded… As much as I wanted to burst out laughing and kill them both for hitting my secret so dead on, I had to refrain myself to doing so. Besides, they were just joking… in spite that I was quite serious.

"You can say I was taught to overdo things," I continued with my lies. "Thank you so much for following my peculiar request. It must have been hard on you."

Not cooking actually saved them the effort, technically speaking. "You are quite different," said the master chef maturely, almost holding back a friendly chuckle. "No wonder why the young mistress adores you." I only assumed that they meant Hinata, since she did love to talk about me whenever possible. Unfortunately for her, I rarely talked about her in front of anyone besides Anthris. She should see it as a blessing that I never made her into gossip material, and of course that was unless she desired attention, in which I could not see why she would want any from rumours and small talk when the tendency of exaggeration and twisting facts were abnormally high. "You have no idea how many people are jealous of your position."

"Don't tell me you have interests in having my spot."

"No, of course not. I am just saying that the mistress has very high standards that many can't come to meeting them despite how much they want to."

"I see… Sure…" I was not going to elaborate my crisis to them, seeing how they wouldn't understand the complexities of a relationship between a human woman and an undead male. We were just not meant to be, and yet… here we were in love with each other… well, I was trying to love her properly whereas she returned it with double the lust.

"Well, enjoy your meal now, sir, I am sure the young mistress will join you shortly." I gave a small nod as they left me all alone again. Once more, I was isolated, yet a smile came upon my face. Ever since I turned into this shell of unholiness, it was wise to keep my guard up at all times. Just when I thought I could cherish the silence, the sliding doors that lead to the hallway opened, and Hyuuga Hinata was standing there, looking quite flushed but still happy nonetheless. She was panting, too, as though she did something tiring just moments before…

"Hello, my love," she greeted affectionately, so positively that her words could touch people's souls, but that was only given if I had one remaining. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Why, no," I decided to speak deceits with a very straight face. "Our food just came in. I am sure the cooks already knew what you wanted."

"Really? Did they fix red bean steamed buns for me?"

Since she asked, it wouldn't hurt to check. I didn't notice the wooden… whatever thingy-majig that usually held other Chinese snacks in a tea restaurant. I opened the lid slightly and checked the insides, and I saw four round white buns in there, emitting a pleasant aroma of faint sweetness of red bean. I personally prefer green tea, ice cream anyway, but a switch in flavour always did great.

"Well, you guessed it right," I said.

"And what did you pick?" Hinata asked curiously, but her interest came to dead end when she finally picked up a deep scent of blood. Even if it was not human blood, the smell of it was evident. "Did you pick to eat raw meat, Naruto-kun?"

I took a breath, and then snickered with a bit of guilt, or feign guilt. "Let's just say it's very difficult to hide your natural… carnage. Feasting nowadays is a privilege than a freedom of choice."

"It's definitely a… change…" admitted Hinata, the scent of blood was getting to her in more negative ways than one. To ease herself, if it did anything, she sat down across from me so she could look at me fully to serve as an enjoyable distraction. "Do you like eating things like that?"

I was praying by then, so I didn't answer until I opened my eyes. "Ever since I had this body, then yes," Taking the chopsticks on the table, I picked up a piece of bloody beef to my mouth, drinking in the fresh blood as though I was a predator devouring my prey. I was surely disturbing the kind Hinata, for she had never seen me take that much interest and genuine excitement over anything else. Hell, she never found me hungry for her, and yet for this meat… I was displaying everything she ever wanted me to do to her. Shortly stated, Hinata was jealous. "Goodness… this is absolutely delicious…"

"You might want to wipe your mouth before you talk," the Hyuuga girl suggested, taking a bite into her breakfast. "You look like a vampire who just feasted… blood is dripping from the sides, Naruto-kun."

I savagely wiped the residue with my hand and then inspected it. As if I was going to let this blood go to waste. In that spirit, I licked my hand clean with Hinata watching me the whole time, eyes cringing more and more as I lingered my licking. Did she even know what she was missing? This satisfaction could not be explained! Never had my tongue tasted anything so pleasing, and yet there were people in this world who thought I was disgusting…

"Naruto-kun…" my lover said in a warning tone. "Mind your table manners…"

"Sorry," I apologized, grabbing my napkin to clean my hands. "Natural instincts and I can't help it. It's the same with you humans completely surrendering to sexual pleasure, you can't help yourselves either."

Hinata was in no mood to start up an argument, but my hunger seriously began to destroy her appetite. She tried to say something, but found it useless when I ignored her comments completely and ate like I did just minutes ago. Despite that, I did act a little more civil and reserved just for her sake. My wish to be left alone in silence was shattered when I felt a presence next to me, and the person across from me seemed to have disappeared. I didn't need to guess where she decided to go, and especially not when my cheek was being touched by a pair of lips that I was all too familiar with. It nibbled at first, and then I felt it smile, lastly she opened her mouth slightly to have her tongue lapping out to have a cherishing taste.

"I can't get enough of you," I heard her say, giggling at the end to enchant her listener. "I love you so much."

"I know, my dear, I know."

"Say, do you have any plans today? Because if you don't… well, you know we can always spend time romantically… and, you know, we can also… ano… do things…"

I knew she was still a little bit shy towards this kind of talk, and women usually allowed their subtlety to do their silent secrets. Hinata was no different, but her cute blushes and stuttering talking gave it away. "My presence is needed at the Konoha Central Library today, Hinata."

That easily perked up her interest. "Central library? What are you hoping to search for?"

"You can say my house isn't the best place to look for literature," I kindly explained with a touch of humour. "Picture it as an enrichment for my soul."

"I have a lot of books here, why don't you take some home and read them in your spare time?"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, taking a poke at her cheek. "Thank you for being so kind to me."

"You're welcome." Hinata smiled heart-warmingly before she resumed her eating. "Want me to share my buns with you?"

I chuckled and raised my left hand to stroke her cheek, in which she mewled pleasantly when the touching continued, and growled adorably when I finally retracted away. "Sure." It was all I said, and it was definitely more than enough to finally have a peaceful meal with my favourite human girl. In all honesty, this was surely something that did not happen very often. Sometimes, listening to Hinata talk was just so much better than having my words leave my mouth.

I grew tired of talking –unless I compensated it with physical affection, which was never an awful alternative.

**_(Later)_**

I left the weapon gifts with Hinata before we bid our share of farewells. In all honesty, I would have met with Hanabi personally to deliver it to her, but Hinata told me that she must have left with Neji this morning to do some training of their own, and probably use these several hours to make some bonding time between cousins, in which was more of a sibling bond when I recalled their closeness –potential intimacy to the least. Hinata promised to give the swords to Hanabi when she came back, and right afterwards she tiptoed to kiss me on the lips. It started as a friendly kiss, in which was still a point I didn't mind kissing her cheek to return the favour, but as soon as she became aware of that I was breaking out of the kiss, she made it into a passionate make-out session.

That alone took another thirty minutes… a very long, life threatening thirty minutes.

When Hinata finally had reached the point of satisfactory, she parted her tongue away from my mouth and smiled naughtily. Despite what she might be thinking when she was watching my gentle demeanor, I almost needed to gasp and pant for air. The desperation was very well hidden, yet not for long if she released thirty seconds later. For an undead, according to what I have heard, I had very powerful lungs where I could hold my breath, or even swim for a much longer time than a human. Air became much less sufficient, thus choking an undead to death could be one of the stupidest things to do because hurting their neck like that was nothing before we could commence our own reversal with barely any difficulty.

Still that was what surprised me -her lungpower. For a human woman, she was able to hold on and continue, where as I was willing to declare forfeit at any moment if the tension got worse. Even having a racial benefit, Hinata still beat me to it and not without some incredible success. It truly made me wonder if I was adequate for this woman. Clearly, I was definitely unfit for her while I was still alive, but even though I was an undead, the distance still seemed a bit far. I was once poverty, and Hinata was royalty. Things have changed, yes, but I was only middle class, and Hinata's mighty status never shifted once for a second. In fact, she was even better. Must I be inadequate for as long as I lived?

After kissing Hinata once more, this time on the forehead, I finally left the Hyuuga estates with the intent to head to the library to raid some information out of them. Victory was mine to savour.

It was definitely a surprise that the Konoha Central Library was around a ten-minute walk from my place. I didn't even know my living location was this close to an information goldmine, and only a week ago I was talking to Rika about moving to a better place. Well, I was better off forgetting that conversation altogether because today I found it completely invalid.

Central Library was a twelve-thousand square feet professional looking office building with six stories. To me, this was the most modern looking building in Konoha. Even the Hokage's office resembled one of a savage's due to the wooden structure and fragility of it all. Seriously now, people, when we already know how to make bricks, should use bricks as their fortification and foundation. Another example would be if I had decent clothes to wear to make myself look presentable, why not wear them instead of wearing rags. At any rate, my first assumption was, well, this resource centre looked absolutely splendid, and its appearance alone was already promising enough to give me the confidence that this place did have the information I was searching for. I doubted this was a six-story building of absolutely nothing.

And if I was, then Konoha really knew how to crush people's hopes.

Empowered by optimism, I entered the profound building.

As soon as I entered, I was welcomed with the fantastic sensation of the air-conditioning, in which caused me to think why our buildings did not match the technology we currently have. A several years ago, I recalled the Wave-mission and specifically that moment we came in with a boat. The shipmaster, as I called him, was rowing us across. As soon as we made it to shore, however, I saw him turning on the motor he always had at the boat's rear to leave. It hit me; why didn't he just come to shore with the motor on in the first place to save him precious strength? Technology, as far as I knew, was for us to make good use of. Was there a point for anybody these days to act all prehistoric when superior alternatives existed?

They were created for our convenience, not simply for people to admire; just like how people invent jutsus to increase their chances of winning and not just make them for the sake of showing off to other people how good they were as technique inventors.

Okay… I did it again. I was thinking too much, and there was no one around to spread my intellect to. Really now, Anthris told me once that I truly was a master at wasting time, and yet with this warning in check I was still bullshitting. I was much better off going in indeed.

That, despite my honest intentions, proved to be a challenge; especially when someone called out to me.

"Naruto!"

This was an unfamiliar voice, yet somewhere in my memory it kept telling me that this belonged to a friendly soul. At the same time, I recognized that it belonged to a woman. In that spirit, I turned around to take a glimpse at this mystery woman.

"Sakura?" I asked out of complete awe. Amongst all the people, I wasn't thinking of meeting her at a place like this. "Hi… Good afternoon…"

"You sound so disappointed to see me, Naruto," Sakura teased with a giggle. "You are so cool."

"Flattery would get you nowhere," I retorted wisely with a grin. "If you do want to please someone, please try with a better set of praise that would actually make impact."

"I knew you would say something like that. But let me ask you something. What brings you here? I don't see you very often knowing how you were deathly afraid of literature back in the academy."

I easily sidestepped the insult by changing the subject ever so subtly. "You sound like you are one frequent visitor, Sakura. Right, you are a medical student, how could I be so forgetful."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah, I almost forgot about that. I am here to look for some decent reading material," I still ignored the prior insult, mind you. "I mean, sure, Jiraiya's vocabulary and vast knowledge is something to praise and marvel at sometimes, yet spending his intellect on those novels of his sounds like such a shameful waste. It just doesn't suit my purpose. Do you happen to know any good novels, Sakura?"

My pink haired friend pondered for a second, placing a hand under her chin to prove her point. In the end, she apologetically shook her head, as though her lack of knowledge was a disappointment to me. "Sorry… I don't really know…"

"It's fine," I told her, almost reassuring her that I was not mad. Hey, which part of me looked angry? "I'll just find out on my own."

Seeing how neutrality reached my senses, although I was not displeased for a brief second, Sakura managed to continue with a weak smile. If she didn't want to grin, she could've stayed neutral. But now… she had to be that poor actress that couldn't act well even if her line was a simple hello. "What else are you looking for?"

"Nothing much," I lied, which was immediate and not reluctant at all. "I just want to spend my leisure time more wisely."

"I thought spending time with Hinata would be great for you," she kindly suggested. It was more of a hidden command than anything else, actually. But Sakura's authoritative commands were a thing of the past; now I did all the demanding. Not that I would really ask things from her though, not when she had nothing that interested me. As a jackass, I just wanted to prove to her that there were some opinions out there in the world that surpassed even hers in spite her vast booksmarts. That was how she did so well in the chunnin exams I recalled. "Come on, don't tell me you don't want to be with her when she… well, I am not supposed to say any more, if you know what I mean…"

"You are terrible at hiding secrets," I directly snubbed her with a straight face. It really felt great dropping an anvil on her sometimes in order to set her off. Despite the dangerousness, it was well worth it. "If I didn't know better by now, Hinata would have been absolutely furious that you can't seem to play around subtlety or you just don't know how to keep your mouth shut."

My pink haired friend laughed softly in return. She wasn't delightful, but more of impressed. "You are amazingly straight forward, Naruto. The denseness finally seemed to have rid itself from your indoctrination of stupidity after knowing you for all these years. I'll assume that you already know about Hinata's little secret?"

"I'll ignore your exaggeration on the word 'little', Miss Haruno," I professionally returned my words, "It's more of a massive secret that I can't seem to handle very well."

Sakura thought otherwise. "I would be overjoyed to find out that someone that I know truly cares about me. Don't you want to be loved?"

Exhaustedly, I gave her my reasoning. No, that would be inaccurate; it was more of a declarative statement of blandness than anything else. "I just don't know what humans find so attractive that they would want to love me more than a friendship level."

"Naruto… you are a human as well… We are part of the same race here…"

Right, I forgot that she didn't know my heritage. Not that I would want to tell her, since I was so sure that she would laugh until her air system breaks down. Maturity went with Sakura well, but I just knew there were some things in this world that could make her crack up like a baby. And I wouldn't want to be one of those ridiculous candidates that would make her discover herself further. I was not an undead to become a laughing stock.

"It's just that humans fascinate me, that's all," I resumed with my ingenious treachery that not even a brilliant kunoichi like Haruno Sakura could solve with intellect alone. She needed vital experience as well, and fortunately that was exactly what she lacked. Konoha had made her soft. "The human psyche is what makes us so different. It truly is a piece of art to marvel at."

"Why do you have to make people look like... an analytical subject?"

"You don't need to worry about it that much," I stated, this time my voice had some annoyance towards her senseless questioning. "It's not like I am examining you. But you are definitely something, Sakura."

"Don't start freaking me out," she hushed, placing her hands on her developing hips. "It's getting warm here. Let's go deeper inside to have some better air-conditioning. I'll feel better after that for sure."

"Hey!" A third voice interrupted us in a scolding tone. "Don't stand at the entrance like that, you are letting the AC out!"

"Gomen, gomen!" apologized Sakura immediately, looking very sorry for making such an avoidable mistake. She stopped whatever she was doing when she noticed that I did not say a word just yet. She turned her head and found me standing completely still, not moving a muscle. At the same time, I was watching the bitchy librarian with mostly opened eyes intently, as if I was silently plotting deadly vengeance due to her screechy annoyance moments before. "Naruto," Sakura nudged as she called me. "Hey, say something."

"Like what?" I inquired, my voice drained of everything. "You want me to apologize because she was such a bitch?"

Her reaction was instant. "Don't call people that," she warned. "We were the ones inconsiderate."

"I was just kidding, Sakura," I told her, although I wasn't really joking when I said that. "You got to stop being so uptight about everything."

"You should be more serious. You are almost sixteen."

"Fine, I'll try harder." And I moved in ahead without Sakura. I knew she didn't respond, since my old self would have never said something that would actually admit fault –especially not in front of her when I, more than occasionally, had an endless amount of optimism to brag and climb on top whether the results were minimal and insignificant. Taking in that I was no longer standing beside her, Sakura told me to wait before taking a sprint to catch up.

My friend headed down to the basement to select some medical books for her training, but that was after she advised me to speak with one of the librarians about where the novel paperbacks were located. Once I watched her descend down the stairs, I went searching for the closest librarian. Not to look for novels, no, but for atlases. In a matter of minutes, I was already searching for a worker but I deliberately avoided the same one that bitched at us earlier. That one would have a wonderful, slow death for sure. And instead of finding one, they came for me.

"Are you searching for something, sir?" I heard someone ask from my right. I turned around slightly to spy on my intruder. Surprisingly, she was a young girl not much older than myself. I first expected a geek of some sort with big glasses, but my thoughts were totally different from reality. Before me was an averagely tall young woman with short black hair along with a cute face, wearing a plain white T-shirt and a nametag above her left breast, topping off with a short skirt fitting for the weather. She had glasses too, but small oval shaped that made her appear studious and intelligent than fashionably challenged.

"Yes," I said, gathering some proper courtesy. "I am looking for international atlases. Do you know where those might be?"

"I believe those are on the third floor," she helpfully said, "You still have two floors to go. And they are at section 836."

"Thank you." Without saying any more, I "Flash Warped" away to re-appear again a moment later. Luckily, I landed right on the correct section of the third floor. In front of my sight range were the proper books I was searching for. Wasting time now was not an option, nor was it forgivable when everything needed to be done in a rush. I took a several of the thick ones and brought over to a private table so I could take down some notes. Once I had the information I required, Konoha would be a lost memory forever.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Without Hanabi, Neji, or I around, Hinata felt bored all alone. She could look for other maids and servants to have a friendly chat with, but she knew it wouldn't be wise when all of them were busy at this hour. Usually, she wouldn't even be at home on a weekday, but there had not been as many missions for a skilled chunnin at her level. Most of them could be dealt with by genins and typical chunnins, and someone with her talents should be reserved for larger scale emergencies. At least she was still getting a forty thousand yen cheque per week due to Konoha Federal Funding, but it surely wouldn't be enough if she was living on her own. At any rate, she needed something to do and simply sitting on her attractive rear all day just wouldn't make a difference.

In that spirit, she decided to take a walk to see what could entertain her. She didn't want to look for me so soon, since she thought that I needed some space of my own from time to time. Yet giving me that sort of freedom was driving her crazy. She wanted to be with me despite how desperate it may look upon her. I had to thank Kami-sama for this, for I could finally think of some ways to avoid her if I must.

As soon as she walked out of the gates, she wasn't expecting that the first person she would find would be Sawada Rika. This was indeed a very pleasant surprise. Being her friend, Hinata would not ignore Rika at all.

"Ohayo, Rika-chan," greeted Hinata with a bright smile.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan," Rika returned the friendly greeting with her own unique one. "I didn't notice that I passed by your place…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work,"

"But Tsunade-sama's office isn't this way though…"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to take a walk to relax myself. Just to tell you, Hinata-chan, Tsunade-sama is a pretty picky eater and drinker. She likes her wines very specifically."

Hinata wasn't expecting that from their honourable Hokage. Okay, in another way, Tsunade always displayed herself (as duty of the most powerful kunoichi of Konoha) as someone better than others in terms of politics, manners, courtesy, knowledge, intelligence, wit, consideration, and most importantly strength. Such human traits such as pickiness, gluttony, impatience just didn't fit Tsunade well in Hinata's imagination, since she always known the Hokage as someone nearly as perfect as a saint. Then again, everyone was still human –including herself.

"Really… maybe I should give her white wine for Thanksgiving this year…"

"Sweeter the better," Rika recalled kindly, and her voice was something that Hinata was, even if she never hinted it obviously, envious of. "And by the way… where is Naruto? I thought he would be with you on a gorgeous morning very much like this one."

"He went to the central library," Hinata replied, sensing nothing wrong but longing for my presence. Rika, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes sceptically.

"Library, you say? For what though? To read books?" inquired the violet haired beauty.

"Sure, he said he is out of reading material."

Rika wanted to laugh out loud, literally, but her control was so marvellous that she refrained herself from bursting. "You do realize that Naruto has more books than he could finish, right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata reacted, and soon became a little alarmed. "What… what are you saying?" The Hyuuga girl was afraid to accept the truth, but by now she already had an idea of what it was. Whether she liked it or not, Rika, finding no other option available to her, decided to burst the dreaded bubble of reality for Hinata.

"I am saying that he is not there at the library for whatever reason he stated…"

"It can't be…"

"You should be expecting his lies by now, Hinata-chan. Right… not even I would've thought that he would be lying if this is the first… well, deceit, I should say, he used on you…"

"No, I am sure this is not the first… I had been fooled for quite a long while now…"

"You didn't know of it back then," Rika stated just to save Hinata some self-image. "Then again… after knowing it, you should be more alert, you know… Not trying to rub it in…" Rika prayed that the damage wasn't too severe, and quite surprisingly Hinata managed to take it fairly well. At least she wasn't berating herself while doing it, which was a good relief.

"What should I do now, Rika-chan?" questioned the Hyuuga princess, now in more of a panic. "But what would Naruto look for in the library if it is not for novels… what else could he be searching…"

Rika thought of something and found no reason not to ask at a time such as this. "Did he tell you anything… strange? Or unique? How about significant?"

Hinata thought about it for a moment, but she failed to produce what suited Rika's terms of significance. She cursed herself for focussing so much on me and my good looks than actually catching the content of the conversation. The little princess was not paying attention, oh this was definitely a good start. In the end though, Hinata managed to summon up a bit yet she didn't know if it was enough. "Um… Naruto-kun did say that he like meat…"

"That's his racial attribute, Hinata-chan, try harder."

"Well, ano… he really wanted to go to Undercity and live with his undead brethren…"

"He told me about that too," said Rika, now pondering the chances. "But he never really acted upon it when he said that he couldn't manage to find out the exact location of the place…"

"And what if he did?"

A question was returned with another inquiry. "Where could he have gotten information? He was in Konoha the whole time, and not even Anthris-sama knows where it is despite her amazing wisdom. He hasn't done anything weird has he?"

"Not that I know of, no…" Hinata finished, still absolutely confused as to what my motives could be. "It won't do any good if we are still here, we need to get moving."

"I got work and Tsunade-sama wants me to try out some experimental recipe today. You better get going then. Not saying that I don't want to help, of course, but Tsunade-sama…" And she left it hanging. Hinata knew she was going to commence this alone, and thus she nodded, which was a way of saying goodbye, and jumped to the skies. A second later, she disappeared in a warping fashion, leaving Rika all alone on the road. "I should really know that move… Damn it… why didn't I become a ninja?"

_**(Moments Later)**_

Flash Warping like there was no tomorrow was one of the most stupidest things Hinata had committed in her shinobi career. Even without me having to tell her that Flash Warp was not meant for long distance travelling. Actually, it was only meant to evade moves and after four consecutive jumps without stopping would start draining more chakra than needed. And Flash Warping was only a twenty to thirty meter jump at most, so it was almost no wonder why Hinata ended up completely exhausted when she arrived to the central library. Unluckily for her, I was already gone but not that she knew. Not wasting any more of her precious time, Hinata hastily entered.

And she nearly bumped directly into Sakura as she rushed in, who, as a matter of fact, was carrying three textbooks. Knocking her over now would create a volcanic eruption of pure red, bloody rage. Fortunately, no casualties were involved.

"Gomennassai, gomenassai!" apologized Hinata in a sheepish voice carrying with a deep sense of hurry. "I didn't mean to hit you…"

"It's okay… Hinata-san…" Sakura said, taking in a breath. "But you should really watch where you are going."

"I know, I am sorry…"

"Are you looking for somebody? You seem a bit rushed…"

"Yes," Hinata suddenly remembered after absorbing all the guilt. "Sakura-san, have you seen Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, this is urgent!"

This was not the first time she saw Hinata panic, but Sakura was still bewildered that this time Hinata was directing her wrath, so to speak, onto her this time. Of course, this unfamiliarity did get her nervous, and when people got nervous they usually babbled incoherently. "Ano… ano… he… well… he… e-eh… h-he said that he wanted to read some books…"

Hinata's hyperactive state did not die yet. Despite her gentle nature, she grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and leered in very strictly. "What books? Did he say novels?"

"Well, yes… wait, didn't he tell you what he was doing here? Oh, I get it, you want to surprise him, don't you?"

"I am not," Hinata stated firmly. "It's really an emergency, Sakura-san. Believe me."

My former comrade flinched hard, but Hinata did not pay enough attention to notice." He should be on the second floor… Hinata-san… you are hurting me!" The head librarian turned her head towards the two girls with an angry glare on her face, clearly without using words she was trying to tell them to be quiet. Sakura did calm down and Hinata loosened her grip, yet the tension remained –if not increased. "I would go upstairs now to see if he is here… and please let go of me…"

At long last, which was a blessing to Sakura, Hinata realized that Sakura's upper arms were now red from too much holding. If Hinata had longer nails, perhaps her friend would now be bleeding. Sakura was silently thankful when her arms no longer felt that panicking pressure. For crying out loud, Hinata was strong when she was in a desperate mess! "Gomen-ne… Sakura…" the meek Hinata gave her apologies in a very empathetic manner. To Sakura's relief, at least the Hyuuga princess was back to being herself. Shit, that really did hurt.

"It's okay…" said Sakura, now feeling totally awkward for teasing her friend earlier when she seemed to be very dead serious the whole time. "Um… like I said… you can find him upstairs…"

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san," Hinata bowed politely, like always, and she smiled genuinely. She tried to ignore the wince on her friend's face before she continued. "I'll treat you to tea one day, okay?" And she ran off as quickly as library grounds allowed her. Sakura grinned at the willingness that Hinata radiated, and she wondered if she would ever find anyone like how Hinata had found me –not that I wanted to be loved that way. But still, even if Hinata was fortunate enough to find love, did Sakura's healthy arms had to pay for that price? Damn it, she still had textbooks to carry.

Seeing how exploding under the influence of hormonial rage seemed utterly pointless, Sakura exited the building wishing Hinata the best in spirit. The Hyuuga girl's urgency still appeared so blurry to her, so inquisitive like a puzzle that wanted to be solved. Sakura knew she wasn't holding onto a vital piece of the information, yet somehow her mind told her that it was best for her not to get involved. After all, a creepy undead male was not for a human woman to trifle with. As horrible as the morality of her choice, Sakura was almost delighted that she didn't have to be with me for too long. It was a very guilty thing for her to admit, yes, but she truly did not feel safe, as though something was terribly wrong and she had insufficient intellect to figure out what it was although she tried to understand. Maybe some things in the world just weren't meant to be understood, and it had Sakura grudgingly accept that fact no matter how awful it was.

And Hinata was quite in shock, and frightened, to find out what I left for her on the desk that was located on the highest floor.

She made it look like that having eyes wide open was the latest fashion statement. Soaking in a little fear along with that smooth feathering dust of worry and voila… there was definitely a great new look. I just wished I was there to see it. The pain at that precise timing was fresh, emotional, and vitally distressing.

Truth be told, it wasn't intentional for me to leave her clues, but my carelessness caused me to leave the library early before realizing that I left all the material at one spot. Besides, I was sure that helper girl with flashy glasses must have told Hinata about my anxiousness (in a positive way) towards the maps. I didn't know it, but Hinata was friends to many people. It didn't have to be on an intimate level, no, and I was sure her gentle kindness was the source of attracting people to like her. Oh well, she better use whatever resources she had or she would never have the chance to see me again.

Well, not necessary saying that was a bad thing, of course.

(**_Meanwhile)_**

"Hey, mister!" I yelled out as I entered the blacksmithing shop magnificently, this time very energetically, to the blacksmith who worked near the outskirts of town. Coming in here felt like the best shower I had in a lifetime, and nothing was going to ruin it in any possible way. "I got something to show you!"

The undead blacksmith came back to the merchandise selling room from the smelting room when he heard me shouting. "Geez… there is no sound proof system in this building, you know, young man."

"Well, how would I know…" I grumbled, "I was just assuming you were so hard back there that you wouldn't be able to hear me. Don't tell me that you were masturbating like a human, mister."

"It's not a sin," he laughed.

"I was just joking."

For the shortest while, I had an urge to laugh with him. After two seconds of further pondering, I found his humour quite obsolete. "Well then, young man, what is it that you have to show me?"

My efforts gained knowledge, and if this man was exactly who he said he was, then he would be my ticket to salvation. "Undercity is located on the northern continent, isn't it? It's no use lying."

"Well, we all know is not anywhere close to Konoha and the other Hidden Villages, young man," he said, almost scoffing at how shallow my thinking was. I had plenty more up my sleeve no doubt. "It's just as bad as saying that the English culture first started from a country that is not Japan but elsewhere." This man sure loved to sting people's prides, just like many professors and intellectuals who were too proud of themselves in certain aspects of their passion. I was sure this undead blacksmith was a masterpiece of sarcasm, but dared I not say that, for I didn't want to look too spunky and wise.

Even said that, I still had a presentation to deal with. But this bastard clearly liked to make things more difficult. Was this the Undercity Queen's test of persistence through interrogation and emotional pressure? Could it be? Such uncertainties was not needed, all I had to be was firm and confident. "Oh well, if my suspicions are right, Undercity is located in the ruins of Aratashi-Yuga, one of the only Japanese strongholds on a Chinese dominant continent, but its location is almost off the tangent, so even when the war was over, no one bothered cleaning up the remains, not if weather became a great burden. Unfortunately for the city of Aratashi-Yuga, it was located near the Islingtonia Mountains where the weather, in the winter especially, was usually very cold. So, when you include the fact that after losing the war to numerous Chinese territories before they accepted the fact that diversity existed, Atarashi-Yuga became a desolated hellhole where no one had the willpower to start fixing it back up because of weariness and climate difficulties. And after one full winter of… damage doing, I'll put it, Atrashi-Yuga was much better off left as what it was after Mother Nature swept her cold winds; as part of the natural habitat of the continent although it was once a proud, powerful city that defended against all prejudice.

"From what limited explorers could gather, the ruins of Atarashi-Yuga, that place looks completely like an isle of dread. Remains of too many dead bodies, the aroma of death and decay, broken weapons and their shards, broken structures, trees were burnt as if explosions took place, the skies were always dark no matter what time of day it was, the ground had no hint of life, it was exactly what you would expect from a ruin… a spectacular graveyard. The only life he found there were beasts like vultures and bears and wolves… but even they seemed very peculiar and strange, as the report said. Remember why I said limited? Because most of them never made it back to their home alive after visiting the ruins near the Islingtonic Mountains. Some journals I've found said that there are some brave souls that established encampments and small towns in that region, saying that there is some hope left in Atarashi-Yuga, with their nearby towns, and that it could become a prosper city that could benefit society once again. But if Atarashi-Yuga is the location of Undercity… then wouldn't my previous statement be leaking out too much information?"

"Of course," said the Undead man before me, listening quite carefully the whole time without once interrupting me. He attentiveness was what kept me going. This was a sign that I was heading onto the right track.

"In Explorer Manaka Shingo's journal, a several members from the town of Izuna came back with him to Konoha, their intention was to gather more volunteers to head up to the Islingtonic Mountains to restore Atarashi-Yuga and other Japanese towns that were obliterated in the process of the war. Think about it, sending genins and other men and women to go up there was a perfect chance to gain ninja experience and some good cash funded by the government. Manaka Shingo's heart was in the right place indeed, but soon after he came back to Konoha he was assassinated in his own home. And in one of his wills, Manaka Shingo, being single and unmarried, he would donate all his books to Konoha's Central Library as a source of enlightenment for all promising youths and adults in his hometown. He prayed that this village would give birth to travellers and explorers like himself… but the Second Hokage's influence really make exploring as a unpromising career when people should behaving and following a shinobi's footsteps. Even so, many saw Manaka Shingo's death as a tragic accident, but to me… it's a little suspicious when I am trying to present my thesis, don't you think?"

"To actually have you find Manaka Shingo's documents… you are quite an amazing individual, young man. Your dedication to Undercity is absolutely astounding."

"Please, call me Naruto. But do tell me one thing, are my assumptions correct to a degree? You do know that talking like I am doing a monologue, despite that I don't really mind doing, is kind of annoying –especially when my audience clearly knows if the work was worth it or a waste of time. Then again, for you to know about Manaka Shingo… who wrote this journal when the 1st and 2nd Hokage were still around… It arouses something."

"A careful undead is the one that will live through under anything. Just to tell you, I felt guilty to be one of the people responsible for Shingo-san's death… But for the sake of Undercity's secrets to remain a secret from these pitiful humans, we took the utilitarian way."

My heart took a great emotional leap when I was victorious at my correct assumptions. I had a great urge to slice something to limit this excitement, but I let go a disappointed sigh at the end when all I could attack was either myself, which was not smart when I had my left arm broken twice, and the defenceless man who was supposed to give me further information about my new home that rightfully belonged to the cursed race that we were. The best option now was to calm down, regardless of how uncomfortable that felt for my soul. I may just kill a several helpless beasts for the fun of it later on. Still, what fun was it if they couldn't help themselves from being slaughtered? Konoha was sure a boring place to be… I truly did not reinforce this enough.

"So Undercity is at Atarashi-Yuga…" I chuckled, my adrenaline rising again at that victorious sensation. "And I only assume the towns at Islingtonic Mountains and near Undercity are all occupied by the undead in their human disguises."

"They know the unholy smell very well," he told me, smiling like a real comrade than an acquaintance this time. "Every comrade is a blessing and a gift to us, Naruto-san. If you wish to get to the northern continent of Ka Shing, separated by the Kuroshiki Sea, it would be best to go to the closest ferry port at the northeast of Uritake."

"Uritake… I thought the closest one was further in the east…"

"Our brethren made a convenient port, clearly it was masked when they were claiming that it was for the benefit for people of Uritake and other towns to have easy access across the sea." In spite that my knowledge for my brethren was, admittedly, nonexistent, I would only presume they had a normal set of intellect very much like these humans I managed to live with for fifteen years without having a need to meet Satan or Almighty God. Either one would've been an honourable guest to me. "You should head there soon. The first encampment of our brethren is up north called Hizanagi, the key structure would be the guard tower constructed with its town hall. Expect a warm greeting when you arrive." The man walked up to me and took my hand (not in any affectionate way) and slipped something in it. "Take this to ticket to ride the ferry, Naruto-san."

The generosity, being one who always loved to take more if my opposition was willing to give me, was very welcoming. Even so, it did arouse a question. Call me cynical if you must; I saw it as being vigilant. "Why are there two tickets?"

"Just in case you want to bring another person on your harsh journey."

"There is no one like that," I reminded him as I slipped the tickets he donated into my shirt pocket. "What could have made you believe such a thing?"

"I have my intuitions,"

"Then, if I may comment, your thinking will need more work." He simply smiled with his unique sense of confidence, which was another way of saying that I could say whatever I wanted and yet he could see through my mask. I would let him believe anything on his mind; that was something that I could not stop in spite how foolish he actually was trying to read me. I was not unreadable, sadly to reveal this frailty, but that did not mean that people with an average intelligence was adequate enough to penetrate my perfect exterior. Even so, whether this man was a comrade now, he seemed to know a lot more than he lets out. If it weren't for my Superego controlling my Id from unleashing my wrath, I could've easily made a large scene, in which I did not want when I needed to exile.

"Good luck in finding Undercity, Naruto-san," he said one more time for being friendly. "I am sure our queen would be most pleased to know of your arrival."

"What will you do now, mister?"

"Me? I'll do what I would always do and see if any more of our brethren show up in this town. We undead could be anywhere, Naruto-san, and the sooner we gather them together the better. It had been a pleasure to have me realize that you are with us than against us, and I am glad that I have found you in time."

His words placed more questions in my head. Never had I felt so attached to a location for living almost sixteen years now. When I was still naïve, I worried for Konoha often, but not because it was going to get run over or anything, instead I was searching for good missions to complete. Without the town, my schedule would be filled with absolutely nothing, and being the zealous, self-centered idiot I could not stand being bored, yet I did not once ponder about the severity and horror if the town did indeed fall under enemy hands.

_I dared to call myself a shinobi… that was a good laugh. _

At this very second, I was truly concerned over the safety of Undercity. My worries were genuine. If that were the case, how long could the secrecy of our brethren's home hide from other unworthy inhabitants that occupy this planet? Humans were a pathetic race that had fear and ignorance as their primary attributes, which conveniently were also the identical traits that described discrimination. Therefore, humans were powerful creatures with an indoctrinated nature to despise others different than them, and the now still inferior undead race would be crushed for sure should our unity fail. More horrors purged my head when I suddenly saw Undercity in flames.

"Naruto-san, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine…" I clearly lied, and did it terribly so. Seeing how I insisted that I needed no assistance, the man chose not to push the subject. "I think I should get to Undercity as soon as possible…" He nodded to comply. I never had the chance to develop my farewell skills (provided that if there was actually a name for this talent.) This weakness could not be blamed, since I rarely see anyone more than once –whether I didn't wish to meet them again, or I killed them after our first encounter. My abilities gave me a great introduction but an awful end… I knew that fragility within myself, yet I did not bother to fix it when I did not expect that I would be meeting my friends more than just once when I came back to Konoha. To the very least, I still have adaptation as a critical endowment, but compared to my methods to fake a good first impression… that was light years away from perfection.

And how much I hated to admit my faults, too… I guess this applied to a dead man as well.

I shook the blacksmith's hand respectfully before I made my break for the West Gate. My objective was of course reach Uritake and the ferry port before Hinata, or anyone else in that matter, realized my master plan.

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

Sneaking out of town was a lot easier than I remembered… especially if I didn't exit through the main gate. Security out here was awfully light… I was sure that I could fill Konoha with drugs and not a single soul would know about it until I spilled the beans out of some impulsive reason I haven't thought of yet. I snickered, unable to control my emotions, and soon I even laughed. It was not loud, but it was enriched with the delight of success. If Kotetsu or Izumo were the ones still guarding the gate, then they have failed big time for letting one genin escape them without them even noticing he was there to begin with.

Finding no reason to linger, I jumped to a nearby branch and leaped away from town using the best retreating skills my shinobi training offered many years ago. Despite my enhanced speed… Uritake was still undoubtedly quite far when it came to travelling on foot. Even though I was unbelievably quick, my body could not consistently run at that agility for hours on end. I figured that it would take me at least a day to arrive. Once I was overseas it would only get easier from there. My excitement grew, yet my face remained fairly passive.

That was to say if I didn't pick up a chakra essence coming from behind me.

Hell, I even heard that person calling me… And it was a girl's.

"Naruto-kun!"

It was Hyuuga Hinata. My, oh my… she caught on quite quickly.

"Talk about annoying…" I whispered that one out loud when I wanted to be in my mind only.

"Matte! (Wait!)" Hinata yelled out, seeing how I increased my pace without showing that I gave more effort. If this was a game of tag, then she might as well consider herself the loser if she had no tricks up her sleeve. "Kuso… Byakugan!"

Wise move indeed… so even if I did Tsuyoshi-Shiki Teni now, I would still appear right in her sight range, thus making my escape plan totally useless. But that in itself was not quite a bad idea. So what if she could still find me? If I was still out of her reach, then it didn't matter now if she could see me when her whole plan was to take me back in one piece. Well, that was what I thought she was doing. Was I daring enough to find out why she was here? Because, truth be told, I knew she didn't come here by coincidence; anyone could figure that much out. Luckily for me, my curiosity wasn't that strong, and so I kept on running.

Hinata, needless to say, had to take things up a notch.

"Ride the Kaiten!" she announced one of her deathblows from meters behind me. That was when my eyes widened for real.

What the hell did she say? That thought was cut short when a shattering crash of energy struck my back, like a truck just ran me over moving at eighty miles an hour. That hurt –a lot. Aside from the pain that was kicking in at light's speed, I lost my balance on the branch I was about to land on right before I saw myself descending down to meet ground in a very, very torturous fashion that I wished Hinata would have used a softer method earlier. I anticipated the impact, yet doing the splits (despite how poorly I managed to perform it) as I crashed was actually much more worse than taking the damage all to the face. For someone who did not excel at gymnastic as well as most people interpreted, slamming my crotch onto the ground while my legs were at an angle of nearly a full one-eighty degrees really… really… I couldn't even bring myself to say it properly! At a minimum, I knew my human body would be paralysed for life if that were to happen, but my undead body had quite the tolerance for incredible flexibility. That alone did not prevent any pain though.

"Fuck…" I cursed, as conservatively as I could, "Why did you have to do that…" Then a shadow cast over me, which confirmed to be a very feminine figure.

"Naruto-kun… gomen…" I heard her gentle voice, soaking with guilt for hitting me in midair. Judging by how I was still in my splits position, she, in one way or another, grasped that I must have been too in pain to budge.

"Mind telling me why you did that earlier?" Although my body burned with agony, I still managed to give out a well-toned question. "No… why are you here? I know you rammed me down for a good reason, my dear."

"I…" she began nervously, almost in a total wreck if I must add. "I… I…"

"You what?" I pressured, now feeling less pain in my legs and pelvis that I could now readjust them.

"I… I…' she still trembled and fought back her tears. "Are you… y-you… trying to leave me, my love?" At least she got it out of her system at long last. "Naruto-kun… why…"

"Why what?" Now I was standing properly, cracking a bone here and there as a source of relief.

"Naruto-kun…" she closed her eyes shut, tears seeped through her eyelids and ran down her face. Even in her sadness, Hyuuga Hinata was beautiful. Was I going to compliment her now? I thought not, it would be quite strange if I did under such ridiculous tension anyway. Avoiding certainly seemed to be better. "Naruto-kun… my love…if you have already f-found Undercity… w-why didn't you tell me?"

I actually found myself opening my eyes a bit more at that remark. Perhaps I was expecting something much more harsh… or was it because of the desperation I picked up from her inquiry which was practically saying, "Take me with you". I could be wrong though, especially seeing how Hinata was in such a fanatic mess. "I just found out about it today, Hinata," I told her, too honestly. "And what seems to be the matter? You know you can tell me the truth."

Whether rage was a trait she was familiar with or not, having it now made her feel very good. "How could you even ask that question?" she shouted at maximum outrage. "Can't you realize that whatever you are doing is going to hurt many people? How can you be so inconsiderate?"

"And it's going to hurt who? You and who else? Rika? Rika already knows that I have set my eye on this goal ever since the first day we met. She has accepted that I am going to leave her one day, and that is why she kept her distance no matter how close we can become. Weren't you at least wondering why Rika and I are not actually a couple when you can see our friendship is very deep? She knows that taking the next step was a price too high for her to handle, and so she cherished all the time she had with me knowing that any one of them would be her last."

"Did you ever think about me, my love? Did you ever think about how I would feel?" Hinata continued her insisting questioning.

"You can't say that I never thought about it," I cracked my neck as I spoke, and obviously that was not an answer that Hinata wanted to hear. Why did I care; this was sincerity if I recalled. "But your persistence…" Explaining things was so hard to do these days, because my opposition frequently took my words the wrong way, or my honesty was simply too brutally genuine. Whatever the case might be, Hinata wasn't impressed. "It was difficult for me to tell you about… my… internal desires without breaking your hopes in the process. I thought time would allow me to have the proper wisdom to tell you… but it's plain to see that your feelings grew drastically and it made it that much more reluctant to share while I was trying to keep things under control."

Her rage might have weakened, but she still had much more to ask. In that spirit, she continued. "Then why didn't you just tell me that Undercity was much more important than me in the first place?"

"Would you accept it though?" I silenced her sharply. As expected, she did halt… at least momentarily. "If I were to tell you that I was not interested in any girls, but a place that I always wanted to go to. Believe me, my dear, that would not stop you from trying. Just because I wanted to go to a place does not mean I shouldn't have someone special at the same time –that is what you will think, correct? That is such a humanly belief." I said that part in total bitterness and disgust.

"Naruto-kun…"

"We are on a total different peril, Hinata," I told her, now taking steps to approach her, and she did not do a thing but remain somewhat stationary yet never taking a step back to retreat. "I am dead and you are living… we can never be together and not because of what the villagers think, or what moral issue we may conflict, no… It's not it."

Hinata had been crying for some time, and I guessed that was why she had been fairly quiet. Given the attitude change, I only assumed that Hinata was not good at dealing with stress. "But, Naruto-kun… if we love each other… it doesn't matter what people think…"

"Oh, but it does," I reminded her, strength coming back into my voice as my sense of hate aroused my excitement. "We would really like that, wouldn't we? Can you really not care about what other people think? You know what, Hinata, I would love to not care about what they think, but I should fucking worry about what they'll do. People are not going to let this go, ever. Humans and humans stick together and nothing more. It's not a written law for all humans to follow, but a customary law where people should be acting this way without having a need to have it written out in stone. Nevertheless, I may not love to live very much, Hinata, it's an undeniable fact. Still, watching myself get killed by a bunch of undeserving jackasses isn't something I had in mind. Not saying that I would want to die gloriously though. I don't think dying meaningfully was an unreasonable request."

Not able to contain the deep feelings brawling in her heart, Hinata wept and fell on her knees. Out of impulse, I rushed to her front and caught her before she fell. I held her in an embrace, and once she felt my caring touch, or my genuine intent rather, she cried in my chest while her hands held onto my shoulders for support. I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop crying. "My love… do you love Undercity more than you love me?"

"You mean the importance?"

She mildly nodded and took a sniff. I kissed her forehead tenderly to release her sadness. Nonetheless, I got her to smile a little with a blush creeping on her adorable cheeks.

"Dear… can't you think of my choice as a protection for you as well as for myself?"

"No."

I kissed her again. She pouted. So this time I planted my affection on her nose. "And why not? Hinata, dear, listen to me for a second. I have come back for two months now, and I have been into intensive care more than I would when I was travelling with that egotistical, hormone-influenced, freeloading motherfucker I call sensei. I had my arm cut off twice, my skull suffering from a major concussion that could have killed me, and my left side of my face is still plastered with a mask. Within two months I am already considered the number one candidate to see death, and yet I am still alive. If you want my two cents, Hinata, then I'll tell you that I don't think my chances of surviving until summer is high. Just one lethal shot on my balls or on my head and I am riding straight to the pits of hell. You know that I am not suited to live in Konoha. I have to go."

My waist felt like it was going to break in thirds or something once Hinata tightened our loving embrace. I gasped airily but the princess before me did not notice my new predicament. Some help was gladly appreciated. "Demo… demo… I can't live without you, my love!" she exclaimed in total sorrow into my chest. Despite her words were diluted and muffled; I managed, under my current state, to catch on. "I've waited for so long… held in everything for so many years and finally found my courage to tell you how I feel… and… a-and… I don't want to be alone again! I love you, Naruto-kun, with all my heart and soul… Why can't you seem to realize that? Why don't you love me like how I love you?"

I sighed as I levelled my hand to stroke her cheek as a method to calm her down. "Love comes with a high price. And I can't put you in danger, Hinata. I know you love me, and I love you, too… but-"

"Everything would be for nothing if you are not with me," she persisted, willing to battle it out until she claimed me –or died trying. She was definitely not going to lose me without a decent fight, I knew that much.

"And what good is it if we die in the process of loving each other? Doesn't that sound stupid altogether?"

She suddenly felt small with such a direct attack. Her volume reflected my assumption as legitimate. "But… we would be together still… going through thick and thin…"

I used every means to persuade her that my thinking was more rational, more realistic, and one that would allow us to be safe. For starters, I began to stroke her soft, tiny back pleasantly. That got to moan at first once my front felt moist from her breathing. Realizing this was still a debate of some sort, she closed her mouth as she tried to deny the comfort she was receiving. "Can't you just be grateful that Uzumaki Naruto is alive and cares for you very much?"

"I am very grateful," she returned her response with her face still in my chest.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Come back with me, Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga girl pleaded.

"And get myself brutally wasted by Tenten? That's a dumb suggestion. I am done with Konoha, dear."

Hinata did not let up easily, yet she didn't want to sound forceful because she knew my reasoning was just as, if not more, critical than hers. Whether she believed it or not, she was deathly afraid of the next time I might end up in the hospital's intensive care again due to a more severe cause than just losing a several limbs. Even she was dreadfully stunned that I was under more danger at home compared to the outside world, in which was, by all means, more ferocious and merciless to anyone who was not adequate to accept the harshness and injustice. "I will protect you." Hinata quickly silenced herself right before she knew I would just give her a bland look and roll my eyes right after. That sounded horribly weak and she admitted that painfully. She was losing ground –too much ground.

"I admire your incredible sense of courage, dear, but there is only so much you can do." I ended my words with another kiss to her forehead. "I appreciate it, I really do. But I'll die if I go back to Konoha."

"I know you will… I know…"

I felt delighted to see her so understanding. This was it, I had to give one more push "Then will you let me go to Undercity and live a happy life that I wanted for so long? Where people will judge me? No one will hate me… no one would try to kill me all the time just because they wanted to entertain themselves… Everything is going to be perfect and wonderful. Don't you want me to be accepted? Even you said that I am going to be killed if I go back, so why do you keep insisting that? It sounds so silly coming from you."

"I want you to be happy… demo… Naruto-kun… I-I… don't you want me to be happy? You are my happiness… I don't know what I'll do if you are no longer beside me…"

"And you definitely won't know what to do if I die," I found great humour in that declarative statement. "Hinata, what are you trying to say? Come on," I cooed her like I would to an infant. Besides, she loved to see that kind side of mine –especially now since she was depressed. "You know I am willing to listen to anything." I kissed her forehead again to encourage her to speak up.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What is it, my dear?"

"Do me a favour… please…?"

"Just tell me, Hinata,"

"I want to come with you to Undercity. I don't care about anyone or anything else, my love, I want to be with you."

That was to be expected. Hinata just found me to be on top of her importance list where not even her chunnin status, where I thought she was as good as a jounin when it came to both wit and power, could make her remain in Konoha if I was not a part of it. "Are you sure? This decision better not be rash, Hinata, or you will live to regret it."

Hinata took a breath and returned her words confidently. "I won't."

"You won't live to see Undercity, Hinata," I told her, taking her chin with my hand and lifted it so I could look into her beautiful orbs, and likewise she could look into mine. Not to observe and admire, no, but to make her understand just how serious I was. "You will regret it for sure. I don't want you to be pointlessly wasting your life."

"How can being with you be a waste?"

"Not if Undercity and its undead inhabitants are going to kill you and eat you like a snack."

"You're not eating me though…"

"That's because I care about you enough not to do something so unorthodox. And don't start believing that Undercity is going to start knowing how to care about you though, dear. That sense of obnoxious optimism is going to get you brutally murdered."

Her next suggestion caused me to break our embrace very fearfully. I even took a few dreadful steps back to make sure if I was truly awake and not hallucinating any of this. "Kill me, Naruto-kun."

The last time I checked with a doctor, he told me that my hearing was fine. When I thought about it now, I wondered if he was lying the whole time just so he could kick me out prematurely because there was no damn way that Hinata would be saying anything suicidal. Either I wasn't hearing properly or I heard what I heard, in which I kept repeating to myself that Hinata couldn't be suggesting such a… dangerously provocative idea. In my confused state of mind, my response was fairly retarded.

"What?"

Hinata's body language reflected the solemnity in her building aura. "You heard me."

"Well, I wouldn't be asking you to repeat it if I heard you, wouldn't I?"

"I am telling you to kill me."

I grunted, slapped my hand onto my forehead and let it stay there, and looked at her with the only eye that was functional at the moment. "If you are trying to be humourous at a time like this, despite that I love your suicidal invitations, you seriously need more work in your acting."

"My love, I am not joking."

And this was where I should be getting some answers. Please, it wasn't everyday that Hyuuga Hinata, the sweetest and most beautiful human girl that I knew, would come up to me and ask me to take her life in a voice that told me she was completely fine with it. This was a great definition for 'rare'. There were professional suicidal specialists somewhere in every town that would tell her to jump off a cliff and still receive a decent payment afterwards! Then again, perhaps I should be taking some delight in this situation if Hinata saw me as a professional despite my lack of a degree. It felt good to be good at something.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to accomplish? To make me feel guilty for killing you so I would drown in sorrow and lose my spirit to leave Konoha? Hell, you and this relationship (I would prefer to call it friendship) are the only obstacle that stands in my way of achieving my goal. Are you losing your mind, Hinata?"

"Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

She grew impatient. I could tell by her eyes cringing repeatedly out of agitation. "Don't be dense now, Naruto-kun."

"Dense about what though? All I see here is that you are assuming me for a miracle worker! What, are you asking me to murder you and then raise you back from the dead and-" That was it. I knew exactly what she was referring to… and it scared the crap out of me. "No… you can't mean… no, Hinata… You can't…"

Her lavender eyes shined with happiness once she saw me realizing her intentions. Seeing me falling back in disbelief, she immediately advanced forward to reclaim the foundations that she lost earlier before trapping me at the edge. "Yes, Naruto-kun, kill me. I know you can do it. Do it for me."

I didn't know how to react. It was a combination of fear, anger, confusion, powerless to persuade her earlier, being proud of her for suggesting such a bold move although I should not be encouraging her to do this… Everything just seemed so wrong! I was sure why she mentioned it, but I really did not want to hear it from her mouth. Somehow, I expected that she was going to say it anyway. "I won't do it… I can't do it, Hinata…"

"And why not?" she immediately challenged with a direct pierce into my philosophy. "You think that I can live in Konoha without you here while knowing that you are somewhere out there with a bunch of zombies like yourself? You are everything to me! My existence would have no meaning if you are not by my side. And if you are not here… what's the difference being living and dying? I might as well die for all I care! I know that you don't want me around because you think I am a total hindrance to your desires! That's why you only love me like a sister… that's why you won't make love to me… that's why you refuse to be dedicated to anything… that is why you charm ladies so well because you act all mysterious… that is why you trained yourself to be the best professional liar! You never cared about me the way I cared about you… I know I was just trying to fool myself for thinking that if I loved you more you would be touched enough to love me back… if not more… How could I've been so stupid?"

Absorbing this was hard business. "Hinata… you're not stupid."

Her death glare was more than suffice to shut me up. I didn't think I would be talking soon either. "Don't you dare tell me that my thinking is wrong, you fucking son of a bitch…" she hissed dangerously. This had to be her dark side talking. "You can lie all you want, bastard, but I happen to be a very sincere woman because I don't think I have anything to hide! Do you know what, Naruto-kun, make it an order."

When I didn't respond, since I didn't know if that was an indication for me to speak out, her stare only got fiercer. I coughed once, then twice… and finally my vocal cords projected a mild whisper. "Make what an order?"

Under the influence of dominance through fear, Hinata rushed her entire body (with her elbow first, actually) at me and slammed my back onto a tree right before locking my still with her arm across my neck. "Don't try to play dumb with me. If your brain is failing now, then I will tell you to make it function! I am ordering you to kill me, Naruto-kun.

"If you love me, which you should be, then you will end my life and make me rest in peace, or you can kill me and revive me to be an undead girl so I can leave Konoha forever with you and be a part of Undercity. I don't care which one you prefer, but at least I am happy in the end. And if you don't kill me, my dearest, then I will hate you forever. I will hate you so much that I will personally take you out for good so you will never ever fulfill your dreams. I will abolish all personal feelings for you and act under the code of conduct to eliminate all supernatural threats that jeopardizes the village. Not only that… I am sure to get a very good title for killing an undead… Do you even realize that you are standing in my way for getting a Nobel Prize? Do you have any fucking idea how famous I would be if I were the one responsible for killing you? You are the key for anyone to be rich if they knew your secret, and yet I know it and still letting you draw air. Just how stupid am I?"

Hearing her say that made my blood boil. If it were any other human, I wouldn't have cared. But… Hinata… she would never do this to me… and here she was telling me that I was stopping her from getting fame and fortune! So I was the trouble? I was a problem for all this time despite that she said it so many times that she loved me? If that were the case… maybe she was lying for all this time, too! I knew Hinata was an excellent manipulator if she wanted to be, I've saw her do it. Then maybe all her confessions up to this point were a living lie as well. Perchance this was her way of getting close to me so when I least expect it, since I loved her so much and trusted her with absolutely everything, she would backstab me and then claim a bound of infinite riches! My ego debated that it was wrong and that Hinata would never think of such of thing, but my Id along with my dulled sense of outrage did not seem to agree.

My raw emotions made sure that nothing else stood in my path.

"So… you only cared about me because you know I can grant you with fame?" I mumbled, using an extremely dark and low voice that I thought I have forgotten. At a reasonable minimum, I didn't think I would be using it on her –ever. Hell, killing Hyuuga Hinata never made it into my agenda; until now, of course. In fact, it had reached top priority. Even so, my faith in her prevented me from doing anything rash while my mood was threatening to blow up under the weakest stimulation of anger. I still wanted to know if she meant what she said about using me. "Hinata… dearest… don't tell me this is true…"

A dark grin formed on her lips when she heard that question. It took almost all her self control, from my biased perspective, not to laugh. "You can't say I haven't been thinking about it."

That did it.

Crying out with ardent hate, my assassin's knife powered up at full charge and shot out of my wrist in the most concentrated form it had ever been. Sensing raw hostility, Hinata attempted to retreat fearfully by first releasing her arm that was locking my neck. But that was already too slow for me. I had no regret; her rejection and will to destroy me hurt me a hundred times more than those villagers put together. I could not forgive her. Rushing in with a very rare, but ferocious, adrenaline rush, I first knocked her defending left arm out of the way with my own and dived in for the kill. Unable to do anything in a hurry, I mercilessly drilled the beam knife into a very critical spot that was almost a one-shot kill. Blood exploded from her mouth and a second later another gush of that crimson liquid came from the wound that I made in her right lung. I then realized that my knife cut right through her.

She screamed… in pain… and most importantly… in absolute joy.

Was I regretting it by then? Why, no, I was still too angry to calm down. Her next words, however, caused me to shake uncontrollably, nearly wanting to stab myself from the amount of guilt that shot into my system.

"Naruto-kun…" the dying girl, who I loved dearly, gasped her final breath as more blood flowed from her lips to her neck. "Thank you… I can finally die in peace… should you choose to revive me…" She giggled for a millisecond, and then at last her vocal cords gave out. Her eyes were still open but they were lifeless pools that were once the most beautiful treasures that anyone that find themselves to enjoy gems would see it as the rarest, most valuable object to cherish. The grin just looked sadistic. Something struck me… Hinata wasn't moving anymore… her whole body collapsed towards mine with no resistance whatsoever… Hinata didn't move…

No… this couldn't be… there was no way that my emotions, that I had trained for so long to keep it calm and collected, would allow me to do this! This couldn't be happening… this was not true! Tell me this was all a bad nightmare! Reality wouldn't be this cruel! No… what have I done… I murdered Hyuuga Hinata…

I killed her… with my own hands…

For once, everything seemed lost… And how I now know just how important this girl was to me until she was gone… What have I done?

**_AN: Yay, another cliff. I am getting "good" at these. After two months of no update, and then suddenly a cliff… I am a guy who deserves to be shot! At any rate, SiC is not over yet. Just a few more chapters, yes, just a few more. Hime Murasaki should be up in a week or so… given that I could finish up some of the assignments that I have already started. Well, sayonara, minna-san. Should our school gives us horrors, you know there are always those who understands. I certainly understand, and yet I am doing nothing about it._**

**_Okay… put away that shotgun… I said drop it… Drop it I say!_**


	23. Deep Trouble

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 23: Deep Trouble_

Disclaimer: I don't goddamned Naruto. What, are you delighted that OpForce is a working-poor?

_**AN: I know I make a very British Naruto, or anyone who I dwell on their character. I might as well share that secret shame with you people than receiving comments every update saying that, "Naruto is so British!" Yes, I happen to love their complex word structuring, and in fact, I, in real life, do speak like Naruto. It's only natural to have writers implant a part of themselves, so don't blame me too much for being such a sentimental bastard…**_

_**Wait, did that even make sense…**_

**_Damn it all, just read the story…_**

**_(Setting is exactly the same in the previous chapter, outskirts of Konoha)_**

"Anthris…" I called out shakily. "Anthris… help me…" There was no response…

Dropping the now dead Hyuuga Hinata onto the grass, a revolting feeling rushed into my stomach as I suddenly wanted to vomit. Her corpse, despite that she was still beautiful, was sickening to me. Hinata did not die graciously… I killed her… my rage killed her… and there was no one but to blame than myself…

Hinata was right… when you cared for somebody, their hurtful words did hurt that much more. One rejection from her and my sanity fell apart… it really showed how vital she was to me, and how I took it for granted. I didn't grow up at all… I was more stupid than the day I left Konoha three years ago! At least my old self wouldn't go around killing people that loved him… and yet this undead body that was blessed with speed and intelligence couldn't even keep his emotions in control and murdered those who cared for him the most. If I knew this was going to happen, I would've never become an undead…

And even now Anthris did not respond. My impatience got the better of me way too early, the comfort of losing control was good for my soul, yet harmful to whoever was receiving the end of it. "Anthris! What the hell are you doing? I am telling you to show yourself!"

At that instant, my master appeared beside me, much to my irritation. "What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked, her tone surprisingly calm and quiet.

"Don't fuck around with me, Anthris!" I yelled, obviously in panic and disgust. My body suddenly felt sick. Curling up, I fell on my knees, shivering as if a blizzard just came by. "I just killed Hinata… I killed her! What have I done… what have I done!"

"Now why did you go do that, silly?"

Silly… at a time like this she was still using such childish language! "I fell for her tactic…"

"Tactic?"

"She wanted me to take her to Undercity…"

"And you refused?"

"Of course I did!" I shouted back. "The other undead inhabitants would not allow her existence in their home."

Anthris kneeled down next to Hinata, wiping the blood off her lips with her gentle hand. My mistress seemed distressed over this death. That sad expression spoke wonders. "And so you killed her for it? Are you insane? She loved you, you know that."

"I gave her reasons for not following me… and Hinata said that she won't be able to live without me if I don't take her… and so she suggested that I would kill her…"

This was unexpected news for Anthris. "She suggested? You mean it was her idea?"

"She wanted to die if I leave her…" I continued, putting my hand over my mouth just in case I did puke sooner or later. "If I didn't want her to come to Undercity… then I should make her happy by letting her rest in peace… and if I refused to kill her… she said that she would hate me forever before she would use force to prevent me from leaving Konoha… If any villagers know that I am actually an undead… all of them would want my head because killing a new threat does have its rewards… and it's not small. Hinata used that to bait me… making me think that all she wanted from me was fame and money…"

"And then you murdered her?" Anthris finished for me.

"Yes…" I regretfully admitted. "I did…"

"What do you want to do then, Naruto?" I looked at her weirdly, completely confusedly by her inquiry. My head wasn't working under all this stress; Anthris knew that better than anyone. "Like I said… what are going to do? You killed her, she's happy, isn't this good for you?"

"How can you say that, Anthris! I loved Hinata! I would never do anything like this to her if she didn't provoke me…"

"And yet you did…" my master rubbed it in, causing me to growl angrily. "Look, Naruto… whether you see it or not, this is a win-win situation for you. No one in Konoha now would know of your undead heritage, Hinata is dead so she won't stop you from going to Undercity, and her death makes her happy and you're free. I don't see the problem."

"You care about Hinata, too, Anthris," I scolded. "How can you be taking it so calmly?"

"I am just looking at it optimistically," she replied, all too collectively. "I am very disappointed that you killed Hinata, mind you. But at the same time, you can finally accomplish whatever you want without worries. Wasn't this what you always wanted? Now you have it yet you're not happy."

"I didn't want things to be this way…" I sobbed. Tears flowed out from my eyes, ran down my cheeks, and finally falling onto the ground. "I wanted Hinata to live a happy life… Anthris… my heart hurts… it really hurts… I killed the only person I ever cared about that is a human… why… why did she have to be this stupid!"

"She loved you," Anthris said, in past tense. Whether my demon mistress noticed it or not, her words really did hurt me. Love was really stupid… this was true. "And by killing her… you relieved her as well… She really loved you to the bitter end… Hinata-chan really couldn't see you go without her around that she'd rather die than to see loneliness..."

"Right to the end… she was still so selfish… why didn't she think about my feelings? What am I supposed to do now without her? Did she think once that I wanted her to live well?"

"You could just abandon the goal of Undercity… Naruto… it had always been a painful relationship, you know that… one of you would lose eventually… I just never thought death would be included in the process…"

"What have I done…" I murmured, totally ignoring the fact that Anthris said anything. "She's gone…"

"I can revive her since her body is still very fresh," Anthris reminded. "Isn't this why you called me out here? She would be an undead, but she would be 'alive'. Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I can't have Hinata become something like me…"

"And why not, Naruto?" my master challenged as she watched me carefully to examine my reaction from her inquiry.

"Hinata is too beautiful to become a monster…"

"Being dead is another stage in life. It's not any different from being alive when you think about it."

"Don't you dare think that you can play God with her life!" I yelled. In fact, it was a screech. "You can play with mine because I wanted you to, but Hinata is not like me. She is not the same as I!"

Surprisingly, Anthris did not counter or retaliate, as though she already knew that I would be very emotional to anything right now where everything said, heard and did would seem like a direct attack to my soul. That was all true, sadly to say, and I was all so glad, despite that I did not show it at this moment, that she was very considerate in spite everything that had happened. "Let me jog your memory, Naruto. Didn't Hinata say that she wanted to join you on your journey? Reviving her would be satisfying her wishes, would it not?"

"An undead life is not what she deserves…"

"And you are just going to leave her?" Anthris asked me another painful question. "Can you leave her? Are you really going to leave for Undercity while you know that her body is perfectly fine and bringing her back to life is very possible, yet you refused to do it just because of your undead beliefs and values? Will you not feel any longing for her? Can you do it? Are you as unfeeling as you say you are? I'll tell you, Naruto, you're not. You're as emotional as the day you left Konoha with Jiraiya, but maturity coated over everything so you show yours somewhere else than just ramen. That's a part of being alive, you _cannot_ not communicate. You cannot force yourself to have no emotions."

I was about to break down again, but I forced it to subside –for now, anyway. "Anthris… B-but…"

"You really wanted Hinata to come with you, am I right?" I nodded. "If you want me to resurrect her… I can do it, but you know she will never be the same. I am sure her looks and mentality would be no different… however, I cannot guarantee that there won't be any changes. Perhaps the racial attributes would surface eventually… Bottom line is, of course, that you have Hinata by your side and this time as someone you can truly love because she is no longer a human."

"Hinata is not suited for being an undead…"

"You don't know that…"

"That goodness inside her heart is not meant for something as vile as I…"

"Her lust is beyond exceptional though," Anthris reasoned, a little naughtily.

"Not a good time to joke around, Artifact,"

"Meanie… Anyway, do you want me to help? It's your choice."

I chuckled despite my sadness, out of grief and eternal frustration, actually. Was it normal to be showing delight under such tremendous misery? My body seemed to like it. It felt… good. "You have the quite the way to get what you desire with your words… I'll only assume that you would've revived her despite what I order, correct?" This did not appear to be something I would normally say –not undergoing this, no…

"I like Hinata-chan a little too much to see her dead with such a pathetic reason behind it… I am really disappointed in you, Naruto… Out of everyone, you had to be responsible for her death… Rage really took the best of you, ne?"

I had no energy left for a comeback. Anthris could say whatever she wanted at this point, and all I could do was absorb and absorb and absorb. There weren't many chances for this to happen, so if anything was on her mind that she normally wouldn't say then she better unleash it now while I wouldn't retaliate. To my shock, Anthris refused to say more. Perhaps she figured that watching me beat up myself was more than just an entertainment for her but a lesson for me to learn a very hard way.

Really now… without Anthris, I wouldn't be an undead… and without Anthris… Hinata wouldn't have a second chance. It hurt me even more to realize that both people's lives were caused by me in one way or another: one from stupidity and the other from uncontrolled rage. I wouldn't want to look completely grateful, since I would never give the satisfaction that I was weak over anything. "I'm sorry…" I apologized after a ten second delay and wisely avoiding my eyes from Hinata's corpse. "For everything…"

"Seriously… where would you be without me?"

"Shaking hands with Satan perchance?"

"Probably, yeah…"

"Do you want me to watch?"

"You want to?"

"Not really… no… I'll spare myself from the ritual…"

"It's not that amazingly horrific," suggest my dark mistress. "I thought you liked the gore. You know, being an undead and all…"

"Not today… I've seen too much already… I may not picture killing the same way either…"

"That's a little extreme," Anthris corrected, "It's not like you to be hindered by one mistake. Sure, you may have hurt Hinata by accident, but that doesn't mean it should affect you on everything later on, right?"

"Right…" I dully concurred, no strength to argue at all. "Do what you must…"

I silently left the scene to let Anthris do her work. Seriously, some time alone would do me good. Clear up my head, dwell in guilt, scream in utter pain, taking a kunai to stab myself with, whatever. Anything worked by now as long as it relieved me. Despite my insistence on not watching the resurrection ceremony, my interest grew curious.

As I turned around, due to my sudden interest although seeing Hinata's dead body instantly made my stomach turn. Damn it, I wanted to puke again… even if Anthris' kneeling did block part of it from my view… this sensation was incredibly revolting…

"Ara?" my mistress called out as she heard my choking. "I thought you weren't going to watch."

"Changed my mind…" I said, my hands trembling that it would convince anyone that I was partially insane. "Proceed with whatever you are planning as though I am not here…" She just gave me a look of her own before she shook her head, which was almost unnoticeable if I wasn't staring at her so carefully. I hated it when I lost to someone from wit… or something to do with intelligence. Damn it, nothing was going straight… it was as though my path was blocked before my thoughts began to run around in a neverending circle! This was downright frustrating…

In my turmoil, Anthris ignored whatever I was doing (by myself in my undeniable distress) and continued with the corpse. She used no ritual circle, and she didn't need one. Creating masterpieces of art during ceremonies that required no such thing was a pointless way to use up time, and Anthris would have none of it when she knew how much this dead woman meant to me… and her (in some ways). Even if my master might hold some negative resentment without ever expressing it once to Rika or me for that matter, it did bring pain to find out that at one moment Hinata was breathing and suddenly she was no longer with us. It really reminded her that life was fragile. Humans always believed that they were invincible. But that was a wishful thinking. Just having one part malfunctioning and their lives already change… only the severity could differentiate the difference… and sadly to say, this thesis proved how much superior the undead race was in maintaining perfection.

I could just replace this left arm if I didn't like how it looked. But I wouldn't. The flexibility and strength was too good to pass up given that I was an assassin type of shinobi that excelled in combat and subtlety. Perhaps Tenten should be classified in my deserving-list where she would see all my techniques than my mere combat ones. That would have to wait. As I was saying, my old self… he had to accept whatever weaknesses he was innate with. I, on the other hand, could be perfect in whatever ways I wished. People said it would be a terrible thing to have whatever body you wished to have… I say it would be great. That said, I also believe that having all girls pretty would be great, too.

Now ignoring me, Anthris performed a rare set of hand seals in a moderate pace, clearly showing that she was not in a hurry, and yet it was weirdly precise. As soon as she finished off with the tiger seal after a making ten other ones, a shadowy line of energy formed from the perimeter of Hinata's body before shooting out in two opposite direction to form a ritual circle. Once the circle was made, the energies moved on their will before making a star-shape within.

Anthris smiled ever so subtly when she could finally commence the ceremony. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, the shadowy star seemed to be giving its energy into Hinata's corpse, empowering that shell as the whole body seemed to be radiating a deathly violet. Even so, Hinata did not seem to be moving yet.

It was then that my mistress made another set of seals before tapping her energized fingers onto Hinata's forehead.

"Hinata-chan," she spoke gently, "Sweetie, it's time to wake up. You're okay now, so wake up."

Right after she said that, the said girl's hand, which was immobile due to her death, began to twitch. I thought it was my imagination, but I knew that it wasn't once her hand made a fist.

"Anthris… what did you do?" I said, stuttering and stammering very vividly.

"That's what I did when I revived you, silly," my demonness replied, smiling. "The ritual was a success. You want to come over? I think Hinata-chan would be absolutely delighted to see you when she wakes up."

I did as I was told, since I was pretty curious as to see how much different my lover had become. In fact, I was quite shocked at how attractive she looked right now as she slept… as an undead woman. In all honesty, if I was asked to judge if she looked much different from before, then I would say that she nearly looked the same only if her skin did not carry such an evident shade of the slightest dolphin grey. It made her look lifeless, like me, who was suffering from hypothermia than illness. Her hair remained the same as well, but maybe only time would make it change into another shade of colour like how my hair transformed.

Oblivious to me, my sense of justice claimed this as beautiful before even realizing it.

"Hinata…" I mumbled her name involuntarily, like a habit. A second after, I stroked her cheek, which was still incredibly soft and smooth despite her now deathly features when it came to appearance.

"Hmmmm…?" I heard her moan out. My heart nearly jumped out of my body when I knew that she was alive. Only Hinata, in my knowledge, knew how to accept and receive affection from me.

"Hinata… you're okay… come on, wake up…"

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing that she still had her bloodline eyes, yet the lavender was diluted by a huge percentage where it was now fainter. The subtle grey in her eyes, where it should be white, combined with this new faint lavender made her eyes look like they had no different coatings of dye in them, but of course that could be distinguished easily. Luckily, I still saw lavender in them, or she would appear to be a brutal, mindless zombie than an intelligent undead.

My God… she was beautiful…

"I'll leave you two alone, okay?" said Anthris, giving a small wink. "I want to get some air anyway." With that said, Anthris leaped away before I could've suggested anything. Hinata, being so kind and adorable, would've been absolutely grateful for having a second life, and she would do so much to show her appreciation. Too late now… Well, at least I was given the opportunity to speak with Hinata one on one. There were just some things I would share with her without anyone else here, although Anthris, in one way another, guessed what they could be despite her lack of presence.

I turned back to focus on the Hyuuga girl… just to see her suddenly missing. I could've sworn she was still lying in the ritual circle just moments before. When I raised my head, I let out a surprised gasp when Hinata was already fully awake, standing ten feet before me (though not facing me) as she examined her arms and hands with fascination.

She grinned… murderously?

Hinata made a fist, then released, and finally made one again to see her grip. Satisfied with her observations, she levelled her right leg, bending it a little like she was making a crane stance but not so since she didn't spread out her arms for a second, and gave a forward kick. She did it a several times consecutively before switching to her left one, just to do the same thing but adding a several punches midway.

I didn't mind her testing the abilities of her new body (technically it was still her old one because she didn't use anyone else's limbs yet) but did she have to ignore me as though I wasn't here? Please… she shouldn't be still mad at me… I revived her for crying out loud!

"My dear," I called out to her with the nickname of my choice. "How are you feeling?"

"Thank you, my love," Hinata stopped and stated it gratefully, this time giving all her attention to me with eyes that were full of love, lust, and desire. Another part of her was different, and it was her voice. It had gotten, in spite the insignificance, airy, like a banshee. I eyed her solemnly… she still had that strange grin (that was not lusty or adorable) on her face, which represented a dark evil.

To think that I might actually be complaining… Yeah, right. I loved this darkness.

"Thank me for what?"

She couldn't control herself and ran towards my direction, ready to embrace. Whether I liked it or not, I braced for impact as she hugged me so hard that I felt my spine was about to snap into halves, or thirds… or tenths…

"I love you!" she exclaimed, full of delight. "Now we can be together forever!"

Forever… this seemed awfully awful to my ears…

"Yes… forever…" I said, kissing her on the forehead. "You don't look as much different as you think… just paler skin, fainter eyes… very… feminine, even more so when most undead women aren't the best when it comes to appearance. You are still so beautiful, Hinata… so gorgeous… who is like you in this world?"

Hinata, despite being now a ruthless, bloodthirsty undead, still blushed up adorably. "You're making me shy, my love…"

I sniffed her hair, which was something I never did before. To my honest disbelief, the green apple shampoo she used along with the natural graceful and wonderful natural smell, Hinata was intoxicating. If my cheeks were tinted with crimson, perhaps I wouldn't have gotten away with it as well as I did.

"Do tell me though… do you feel any different?" I asked, my seriousness returning by a portion.

"Different? Why, I never felt better." Hinata said genuinely along with a lovely smile that did not suit an undead well.

"Let me put it this way… did you find anything specifically peculiar?"

"I feel light, very light,"

"As in faster?"

"A lot faster, and it's not because of my delightful mood, which of course is playing a role nonetheless."

"Perhaps you and I share the same traits…" I stated in a preachy type of way between superiors and their followers. "Another agility based type warrior using cunningness and deceit… Is Anthris running out of ideas, or does she only know how to make assassins out of her undeads?"

"We are shinobis, not barbarians," Hinata stated in a blunt tone. Her hands snaked a bit more around my back so she could secure our lock more efficiently, and to experience more warmth although my body emitted little heat in order to survive the harsh weathers of either season more effectively.

"You got a point there. Oh, Hinata, I am… I-I am…"

"What is it, my love?"

If there was anything in the world that I wasn't good at, then it had to be apologizing. This time, however, it was my fault and mine alone. Knowing that Hinata might not actually have minded that I murdered her earlier, I felt the need to admit my sins before the guilt overwhelmed me. Usually, I went overboard with the shame before my thinking would go haywire. "I'm sorry…"

"Hmmm?" Hinata didn't make out an audible word; instead she chose to be cute (despite being dead) and made an inquisitive pitch. That sound was starting to affect my thinking with mushiness before abolishing my natural nature. "For what?"

"For killing you…"

"Oh, that's okay," Hinata said wholeheartedly. "I can't thank you enough for allowing me to accompany you, my love."

Yeah… that issue still bugged me, and Hinata knew that it did when my appearance, the rare apologetic one, vanish and swapped with a sceptical one. There were plenty of things that were on my mind, and being honest with her about it right now did not seem to be such a bad idea. Besides, these were major concerns. "Are you sure you want to do that… there are still many things I want to discuss with you about the rashness of your decision, Hinata… despite technically it was my fault for causing it…"

"I can't go back to Konoha now, Naruto-kun," reasoned Hinata, taking one arm off my waist and showed it to me as if I was either blind or not so observant. "I am undead, like you. Although the changes are not totally evident, my skin looks different enough from what it was this morning. This does arouse a lot of questions."

"I am not in charge of your life," I said, letting out some of the frustration I had built up. "You can do whatever you want."

"And what I want is to be with you. Forever."

"That sounds like a promise that many can't keep," I laughed lowly although Hinata was quite serious and certainly able to keep up her end of the promise. "At any rate," I coughed, abolishing my silliness when I should be calm, collected, and strict. "What are you going to do now though, dear? Without planning, you are now an undead, monstrosity to the living. You can't go back home, you can't be part of Konoha… you… y-you… no… do you have any methods of survival like this? Money? Food? Clothes?"

"I'm a rich bitch, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with one of the straightest faces I had seen. If she was going to be so spontaneous from now on, I didn't know what I'd do. No, perhaps I would. I always did. Adjusting was my strong trait in more ways than one. "Access to money is the least of my problems in this world."

She ended the last part with a subtle coat of bitterness whether her tone did not change at all. I knew her that well. Everyone had a dark side it seemed.

"Right, I forgot you are the Ojou of the family…" I sarcastically remarked. "I should really start calling you Ojou instead of 'My dear' since our social status is really off by such a significant margin."

"No, I like you calling me by 'Dear', my love," she insisted, whining in her cute voice. "Don't change it to anything else… Unless you don't like me calling you by 'Love'…"

"It doesn't matter," I said, my awareness going up despite our intimate moment. "Names can always wait, Ojou."

"I told you not to call me that!" she shouted, no threat involved.

By the end of today, I would be calling her by Ojou, that was a promise.

"Sure, Ojou,"

"Mooouuu!" she whined like a baby. "You're so mean!"

"Silliness aside, Ojou," I said, looking at her gorgeous faint pools that were even more enticing than when she was alive. In fact, I felt that I was having trouble watching her. "Do you really wish to come with me to Undercity?"

"Yes," Hinata replied with no hesitation or stuttering following. "I have the sword you made for me… that should be good enough to protect me."

That aroused a good question though. "You have mastered swordsmanship?"

"I have practiced with Father and Neji-ni-san occasionally when I had nothing to do."

I showed a not so persuaded expression, also because I was fairly sceptical and doubtful. Not that I pressed the issue, mind you.

"At any rate, you should speak with Anthris later on. Your body… your luscious body…" I couldn't believe I said that out loud. Hinata gave me a strange look in an endearing way, which made my throat dry, completely curious as to why I said something so daring when it was my nature to be utterly and ridiculously conservative when it came to emotions. "Let me state it again… This undead body does have its differences compared to your old one although you share the same body. Anthris may know what style of combat suits you best despite it is quite obvious that your style would be agility based, but only asking would grant you the answer."

"Why, don't you know?" Hinata questioned on the mark. I shook my head. "Don't you at least have some pointers?"

"An undead assassin like ourselves are killers in the shadows, like typical ANBUs, yet we enhance our strengths further by being talented in certain aspects that make us unique and special. From what I can see, you need to discover yours as soon as you can."

"But… why can't you discover it with me?" Now I knew she wanted attention and affection at the same time. Was I going to give her that sense of satisfaction? It would really depend on my mood and it was definitely not right now. "Or… perhaps you are not as much of an assassin expertise as I think you are?"

Was that supposed to be an insult?

"No, you're right, I am not that knowledgeable," I admitted, grinning in victory. "You know what, Ojou, I think I am so inadequate for this position that I urge you to look for a real specialist, like Anthris. Yes, I do believe that it would be better for the two of us if you walk down that path."

Speak of the devil, the said person had returned from her little walk.

"You called me?" she asked, her voice coming from an area above ground. "So, did you two kiss and make up yet?"

I turned myself around, making Hinata release her embrace a little reluctantly on her part. The undead Hyuuga girl, even as a walking dead, still loved affection from me, if not more in her current state. I promised that I would get back to her once I finished some discussions with Anthris. "We were talking about you, yes," I said, sighing. "I was just suggesting that Hinata should be knowing what style she should be now that I killed her so beautifully, and I can't help but think that she should be coming to you, my dark mistress, for some humble advice."

Anthris, kneeling on a branch, laughed out pleasantly. "Oh, Naruto, it's so like you to avoid _that_ subject, even if you should be jumping for joy that your adorable lover is alive and well."

"What is that subject?" asked Hinata, clinging her delicate and smooth hands on my shoulder.

"Hinata-chan," Anthris' calling perked her interest instantly, it was more effective than having me to say her name. "Listen to me. Are you, as of this moment, happy at what you have become?" The Hyuuga girl nodded, giving Anthris the appropriate confidence to continue. "Why do you wish to become an undead? Is it because you want to be with my little apprentice for as long as you can?" Once more, Hinata nodded obediently. Deep down, I was envious of Anthris' authority, that I couldn't control Hinata as well as she did. Then again, it could be due to the fact that Hinata did not associate with Anthris as often as she did with Rika, thus the new undead girl knew very little about what Anthris could be peeved of if she were to be angered.

"Anthris, what are you getting at?" I asked, and all I received was a stern stare, ordering me to remain silent until it was time.

Her attention switched back to Hinata quickly, and the Hyuuga girl was more than willing to listen. "Hinata-chan, you have to realize what sort of big step you are taking here. I, for one, have never seen anyone who is willing to become this sort of… monstrosity, as named and viewed by humans. You have to be prepared for anything, and perhaps you need to hide your true identity given certain times and never reveal any other undead's identity to any other person who isn't an undead. This is considered to be a treasonous act against your fellow brethren with high consequences, unless that specific someone is posing to be a dangerous threat, but I doubt that is ever going to happen when people like Naruto are struggling to find a home of their own."

"I understand, Anthris-sama," Hinata said with no hint of silliness whatsoever.

"Well, I am glad that we had this talk. But let me get to the real stuff."

_Real stuff?_

My master resumed her talking despite that look on my face, suggesting ridicule and disbelief all at the same time. Hinata, like Anthris, failed to notice it also. "Now that you are an undead, you can ask Naruto for anything."

"Anything?" Hinata questioned quite innocently, her real intentions masked excellently. "What do you mean?"

"For someone as naughty as you, who has an feisty beast behind that demigoddess exterior, you should know exactly what I am talking about." Anthris grinned widely as she finished, causing the Hyuuga girl to blush up furiously. Even so, that blush did not last long, since her own smile soon formed evilly on her gorgeous visage, turning her into a dangerous vixen. Yes, this was the perfect moment to fear, to jack up that vigilance that had kept me alive for as long as I have, but it was a little too late when Hinata's arms ensnared themselves around my waist before I could even move.

"Naruto-kun," I heard Hinata moan in my back seductively. "Naruto-kun…"

"What is, Hinata?" I asked back, deep down already expecting something very treacherous and unclean from her.

No hesitation was detected when she made this next request. "Can we celebrate later in the night?"

"Celebrate what?" I inquired, although I had quite a vivid idea as to what she was referring to.

"For me being a part of you and Undercity."

"It's strange how you can see it as a blessing," I told her, eyeing Anthris with a look, one that hinted I was cheated and betrayed. "It's a curse, Hinata, not something you should relish in or find delight over."

"Oh, but I do," she persisted in a fashion that showed no pressure or did she seem to press her opinions into mine. Deep down, however, I was silently told to agree with whatever she was believing in. "Naruto-kun, my love, celebrate with me… tonight… intimately…"

This opened three choices, which could lead to very dangerous results if I picked either one. The first one would involve me obliging in her demands and take her right there without worrying about anything, making passionate love to her that she wouldn't dare to ask me for another round unless she wanted to kill herself from fatigue under multiples and multiples of orgasms. Ever since Hinata turned into an undead, I couldn't stop thinking about her, and her ever-growing lust was finally having a dire effect on me that I did not know if I could control with my own sense of willpower alone.

Second choice was to have me ignore her needs and postponing them until a further notice, which Hinata would never agree to since her hormones were at an overdrive. She didn't want affection and love, she needed the affection and love, and at the same time I was the only being on this face of existence who could give it to her. Perhaps she would pounce on me and rape me if I refused to acknowledge her vitalities.

Lastly, and definitely the most irrational of the three, would be using violence to solve everything, which included me to bind her and perform the Genrou Zan on her neck, making her faint from immense pain. I had my worries though. Firstly, how would I even pull it off on her? Secondly, even if I did, what would she do to me afterwards? Hinata was not going to let it go, and then she would be empowered with rage and passion before she would jump on me, possibly even in public, and give me a whole torrential wave of love as she rapes me entirely. Yes, I didn't think highly of Hinata in this aspect, but neither should she view me as anything different. If she could read my mind, then she would know that an undead woman in my eyes was undeniably desirable, someone that I could love and unleash my love upon without any provocation if the feelings weren't restrained.

I was sure Hinata felt the same way…

"Worry about that later," I said, in a voice that contained all the seriousness I could muster at this intimate situation. "It wouldn't be long before someone catches us. I suggest that we leave the vicinity and never plan to return. And… Hinata…"

"What, Naruto-kun?" she asked, still holding onto me.

"Are you okay with this? Will you be fine if you leave Konoha forever?"

"Forever?"

"Well, maybe we will return… just to destroy it."

"What?"

"You should know my intentions well before following them, dear," I told her, sneering a dark grin. "Ever since I became an undead, the living was doomed from that day on. I always had a deep indoctrinated notion for vengeance, but a human killing a human was just immoral and revolting. As an undead, who cares what people think! Maybe I am just a blood crazed killing machine now, but I'll let them believe whatever they want. It's not like I don't intend to walk out victorious in the end, where as they would be struggling to survive. In a way, you can say I never grew up, I just gained more intellect to enhance my rage throughout these years, and I knew I couldn't accomplish it alone. That is why I am so desperate to look for people who thought like me, who looked like me, who shared the same rage and hatred."

"… And Undercity is your solution?" Hinata asked, her tone carried a worried element that should not be there.

"Of course," I honestly elaborated, making a fist with my right hand. "Justice will be served, the obsolete shall be destroyed, and those humans will regret for ever mistreating me. If it weren't for you, Hinata my dear, I would've left Konoha a long time ago," I rubbed her cheek lovingly, so approvingly that it got her aroused. "You were the only obstacle that held the remnants of my humanity, but now… even you are part of the dead, there is no living person now that is not worth killing. Maybe I wanted you to live so I wouldn't get so irrational, but oh well, what's done is done."

It was shocking to find myself speaking with such a carefree attitude, where as I still had some rationality of compassion when I murdered her earlier.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered before she embraced me further. "Are you really going to kill everyone… even those who still love you in there?"

I was quite bitter. "They love me as long as I am useful. They don't need me, and I don't need them."

"My love…"

"Come on, Hinata, we're leaving –forever."

I kissed her on the forehead, her skin, although now on a dead body empowered by demonic chakra, was still supple, smooth, and soft. Indeed, she was the most beautiful undead woman I had seen. Truth be told, I haven't seen any other undead women, but I certainly doubted that their looks would be anything near decent, let alone acceptable. "God…" I huskily growled. "You're beautiful…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"With you dead, nothing is holding me back," I told her, pressing my lips onto hers, practically devouring her mouth before invading with my tongue. Never had I been so aggressive before, and thank goodness I snapped out of it by slowing pulling away, a trail of saliva parting from our lips before our distance was too far and broke off. "Come on, Hinata, our new home awaits."

The Hyuuga girl did not know how to react… In the end she just dumbly nodded and followed my lead out of the town.

**_(Uritake, many, many hours later)_**

"This is Uritake?" Hinata asked delicately, watching the small town from a large plateau from the outskirts, wind blowing her way to make her silky hair seem divine. She seemed absolutely mesmerized at the small town, stretching from twelve kilometres in length and eight kilometres in width.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" I inquired, sitting down with my back against a tree, staring at the horizon without much emotion.

"It's wonderful… I can't believe Rika-chan lives in such a wonderful place. Naruto-kun… why did you bring me here?"

Truth be told, we haven't talked to another for hours. The first conversation we had was, well… when Hinata said, "This is Uritake?" I didn't want my feelings to go overboard, knowing how I wasn't able to resist her although she made no initiative to be affection. Her new look, her new being was affecting me, and after one kiss I knew I wanted more. I needed more from her, but I couldn't afford to look like a lusty freak. I was sure Hinata felt the same way… her fidgeting did not go unnoticed. When you think about it, after travelling for thirty or so miles on foot without saying a word to another, it was just another way of reaching insanity from loneliness.

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't bring you here just because you have a curiosity of seeing what kind of place Rika lives in. Besides… the unholiness here is absolutely overwhelming…"

"Unholiness?"

"Not a word, I know," I grunted. "But where we need to go is northeast of here. There is a ship dock that can give us access to the northern continent, and it's located not too far from here. Obviously, that port was made by our brethren, masking their identities with a human looking shell… or whatever methods they decided on fooling those imbeciles. I am sure Uritake has many undead as well right now, trying to mingle their way in and transforming whoever they can, or making relations so their invasion of this town would be that much easier."

"So… Uritake is doomed?"

"They are already initiating my dreams without me…" I came to my lover's side, grinning. "Bastards, aren't they? Then again, it's exciting for anyone to realize what a mortal does best –watch them die."

"You are much darker than usual, my love," commented Hinata, moving in closer as my arm snaked around her narrow waist. "Is anything wrong?"

"I never felt more free. With the one and only girl that I actually care about now as an undead, why need to hide your true feelings? Besides, if I see you talking like a human, I would find you astoundingly pathetic. You are more vital to me than you can ever imagine, and now with your death I will fully take advantage of it and banish that spark of humanity down to the shadows, drowning his spirit with the entire wrath upon it as it transforms into a fading essence of the past, never to be seen by anyone again."

Hinata giggled at my words, to my surprise. "Naruto-kun, you really want to kill someone don't you?"

"Tenten makes a wonderful candidate. I'll make sure she suffers so much that paying a visit to hell would seem like a paradise."

"If it makes you feel any better… you can kill someone in the town."

"You are allowing me?"

"Only if you drink their blood…"

"So, you like it, don't you? And you made me feel like a monster the other day for having nothing but raw meat."

"I never knew how wonderful and addictive it was…"

"And now you do. But that's not the time to do that. Killing will become part of our lives very soon, like a daily practice, or simply a relaxing leisure. If you really want to, you can stay here and kill some more wild animals and save their blood while I go to town to buy more supplies. Besides, I think you need a better outfit. It still has that tear from my deathblow and it reeks with your blood… You have no idea what sort of effect it had on me… it nearly made me want to rip your shirt off-"

Hinata grew excited, aroused, and hot. Her blush told me enough. "You wanted to make love to me?"

"No," I corrected. "Just your blood, yet leaving you topless at the same time. Yes, it's a win-win."

Her face turned very naughty, in which caused my vigilance to rise if I wanted to leave this place as a virgin. "I wouldn't mind tasting your blood… I'll bet it's delicious." she slurred her words, alluringly welcoming.

"Don't talk so sexy, Hinata, you're almost irresistible."

"Almost isn't good enough, I'm afraid. I don't like being an underachiever, but I think my act does need some work."

"Keep dreaming, girl."

"It doesn't hurt to be persistent in what you believe in."

"As long it doesn't get the other person killed."

"Don't you want to make love with me?"

"I'll think about it when I go insane."

"Aren't you already?"

"Just find some animals and kill them. I'll buy you something nice, or I can always have Anthris make you something. She is an excellent clothier despite her consistency to go off the tangent when you speak with her. That is why I always end up buying my own clothes when I could ask her to make them to save a several thousand yen although I am obscenely rich."

Hinata looked at me inquisitively for a brief moment, then a smile broke out from her lips. "You seem very talkative today, my love. I think you're really happy."

"And I think you're sexually frustrated. If you are not, then I am straight." My lover's eyes completely opened when they were half closed before to the point where it nearly popped in her sockets. In fact, she nearly wanted to vomit but I pinched her butt to refrain her from doing it. Really, I didn't want puke to ruin my fashionable clothes, although they were quite stained from her blood earlier. In addition, Hinata really did have a nice rear… perhaps it would look even better without panties… "It's a figure of speech, dear. But seriously, we shouldn't waste time. Speak to Anthris about your clothes as you… k-k-kill… and I'll go to town to restock on our supplies and possibly gather any crucial information."

"It sounds like a plan," agreed Hinata, finally taking the action to break out of our entanglement. It did feel cold without her beside me, especially now since it was dark. "But, my love, if you want me wet, try pinching me at the front. It's a hundred times more effective. Trust me."

"I'll think about it when I go insane."

"Aren't you already?"  
"Oh, would you shut up?"

With that said, Hinata and I leaped away towards different directions with very different motives.

**_(Later in the night, close to 10PM, at a local coffee shop)_**

"How was feasting?" I questioned, clearly amused, as I inspected Hinata's form as she took the chair out of the table and sat down. I offered the second beverage I saved for her, and she gratefully took it and sucked on the straw to savour that deliciously sweet flavour of frozen cappuccino. She nodded happily, perhaps forgotten my question entirely when delight overwhelmed her… tastebuds…

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, smiling. "This is great!"

"Of course the damned cappuccino is great, it's made by a major cooperation that will cease to exist if the undead lay siege on their head office."

"I thought I answered your previous question quite well, my love. I really did have fun feasting, but the salt in the blood made me so thirsty… After drinking blood…. water tastes like filth to me."

"And this isn't?"

"You said the cappuccino was great."

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it? This coffee is crap. My face might've remained neutral if I drank out of the toilet…"

"You don't mean that…" said the Hyuuga girl. "Oh, did you find anything interesting while you were in here?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, no," I replied, sipping the remaining coffee I had in my mug. "Just the undead population is at a percentage that they could make a political party if they wished. This town will become our new bastion soon enough, especially many of the inhabitants have either been killed or transformed as our brethren. Even that teenage guy at the counter has our unholy smell. I got a lot of food and bought a new backpack, too, and did some pointless window-shopping to see what sort of people walk in this town. That's my report, what about you? Did you find anything though?"

Hinata weakly grinned a mature snicker. "Do you really think that I was just doing whatever I wanted? Have more faith in me. However, why haven't you commented on my new outfit?"

"Outfit?"

Perhaps I didn't take much notice when I saw that she was wearing something appropriate for a female assassin. Her hairstyle remained the same, but her neck had a dark fabric scarf loosely wrapped around it, possibly used as a mask of some sort. Her blouse was gone, but replaced with a tight leather vest that hugged her frame, especially outlining her large breasts. It was so sensually made that she had a zipper up front, which Hinata had it opened down to midway so her heavenly cleavage was exposed, much more than what a petit girl like her should have, yet she was actually 5'4. Inside, she had the symbolic shinobi net-mail-shirt, which was doubled as a minor body armour, and coincidentally, it made her trapped breasts look that much more desirable from their minimal prison.

Moving downward… well, I could only see her hands, since the table was blocking the rest of the view. She had the same matching coloured leather gloves on that reached her elbows for no apparent reason that I could name, and I only assumed that Hinata was wearing a figure-hugging style of pants and boots, since sandals weren't the greatest assets for a cunning shinobi. In all honesty, I used a lot of cheap shots on the feet to assure my victories before, and so I wear boots to prevent that ever from happening to me.

Overall, Hinata looked sexy. And her knowing grin did not help my focus either. I tried to ignore it, but her smile only got wider, my discomfort clearly feeding her with a sense of satisfaction that made her ego grow more powerful.

"At least you're clean," I only said, nodding at her clothing in agreement. "But don't you think whatever you're wearing isn't too… outright different? Can't it be something more… casual? This is too distinct."

"The lack of restriction makes my mobility so much better though," Hinata reasoned, smiling since she had me totally focused. "Besides, I look good."

I sneered a little before swapping back with an honest look of discomfort. "You can look good with other clothing. Currently, you are drawing the wrong attention."

"No, I think I am doing just fine." Hinata proudly stated, sensing luck was on her side, and which it was.

"Annoying…" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar,"

"You're getting better at this,"

"No, you're getting worse. It does look like you are avoiding this in a desperate attempt to deny your feelings. Come on, my love, admit it, you do love me."

"What about your report?" I changed the subject, wiping my lips with an available napkin after that terrible aftertaste of death.

"Several people found me walking around in the forests," she said, giggling for no apparent reason. "Well, dead people, rather."

That perked my interest, at least good enough for me to look at her in the eye. "Were they guardsmen?"

"Pretty much, yes. What are you going to do now though, my love?"

"This town has become an undead encampment in such a short amount of time…" I muttered, somewhat cursing the fact that I had been so ignorant of the facts until recently. "The last time I was here it was still very living… Looks like we have more friends than I thought. We can't stay here though, Konoha's people would be searching for us soon. After enjoying your high cooperate merchandise that tastes no different than shit, we better get moving."

Hinata's temple throbbed, obviously disagreeing with the harsh terms I used on her heavenly drink, which was now considered to be her new drug -aside from affection, flirting, and constant crave for sex. "It's not a bad beverage, Naruto-kun. If it's so terrible, why did you buy it for me?"

"Oh, I have my reasons," I chuckled evilly, causing Hinata to frown. "But it obviously backfired when you still have that smile on your face after swallowing that evident poison. Like I said, I'll take my chances with toilet water." Fuming at my persistence at being so negative, Hinata just kept drinking without saying another word, her lips making an evident pout, which was a silent demand for me to cheer her up later on. "Silliness aside, we should get going to the dock by tonight."

My request caught her attention, forcing her to break out of her cute expression and replace with a vigilant one, in which I needed to cherish more often. "Tonight? So soon? But it's already so late… Can't we stay at a motel for the night instead?" Yes, her intentions did not go unnoticed…

Wait, did she just lower her zipper further?

"Staying on this continent can pose as a great threat, knowing that our absence in Konoha would be worldwide news sooner or later, courtesy of Tsunade and her unbelievably large breasts that can motivate any men to move their legs and aid her if she was that daring enough to show a small fraction of her massive cleavage. If we get our butts out of this side of land early, perhaps that would increase our chance of not being detected."

"So you're saying that we won't get caught if we go across?"

"I didn't say that."

**_(Ship dock, an hour later)_**

Our trip, once again, was strangely silent, but love, as Hinata would put it, was in the air. She clung onto me by the right arm, showing the world that I was hers, purring occasionally as her soft cheeks rubbed against my shoulder as moaned, everything she did demanded attention of some sort, in which I barely gave her, according to her undeniably high standards, but ridiculously high in compared to my expectations.

I kissed her forehead, cheek, and nose frequently enough, I think twenty times within an hour was sufficient, yet to her it was barely adequate. She wanted some attention on her lips, which I deliberately avoided, and she grew more desperate as each minute went by. It was amusing while it lasted, right until we reached the dock. That was when Hinata took me by surprise and pulled my head towards hers and kissed me deeply.

"Mmmm…" she moaned heavenly into my mouth.

"….." I failed to produce a sound as her skilful invading abilities virtually muted me from doing anything.

Two damned minutes later I was released, gasping for air where she was having the time of her life. That was what I get for neglecting her. Perhaps I should do it more frequently, just so I could tease the hell out of her… but she would just kiss me more because she liked the humour that came from my teasing, and whatever I did with her was fuelling and empowering her confidence and delight due to the attention. Why must I always lose when it came to this woman? To the very least, she never gloat about it like a bitch, instead she enjoyed it with me. Although now dead, Hinata was very much like her living self, if not more daring and cheerful knowing that loving her at this precise second was no longer serving as a troublesome task, but one that should spark up more romantic hopes and envious affection that one should be jealous of if they were desperately searching for a mate of any kind.

As our lips parted from another, I saw her giggle happily. Never had I seen her so enchanting and high spirited, like she was free from a curse that had bound her for as long as she could remember. And if her undead life were to be cut short, she would die a death of no regrets although there was one thing that she wanted to claim; my willingness to make her mine.

"Blast you, woman, why must you always catch me off guard?" I inquired, my rude manners coating over the fact that I actually enjoyed that kiss.

"You are getting careless, my love," she replied, still smiling and totally unaffected by my words, clearly knowing a deeper meaning. "Hey, look Naruto-kun, we're here. I can see boats."

"Of course we are here, you trickster, that's the only reason why you kissed me in public so everyone in the damned existence would know we are a couple who don't know how to control our urges. I don't know about you, but I intend to keep my image in check."

Hinata had her own set of reasoning, and despite how invalid it initially was, she managed to make it sound reasonable. "It's a way of showing to other people that even the dead can love another. Hope is not lost in spite our appearances and our new lives."

"And they don't need you to tell them. You have been dead for less than twenty-four hours, Hinata, in comparison they have been suffering for at least years or decades for all I know. If there is anything that they should know, they would be seeking others than to accept obnoxiousness from a beautiful young girl."

"Is there a need for you to be so consistently negative about hope?" she inquired with a notch of hidden seriousness, evidently agitated.

"Cautiousness comes with awareness and sceptical thinking," I retorted, playing the wise person role with all the answers yet Hinata was not one bit persuaded with that carefree look, "Without these, you would be taken advantage of all the time. Come to think of it, why don't I do that more often?"

She smiled slyly, practically seductively if she wished to be so enticing. "I've been dying for you to do that for the longest time, yet you never do when I am so eager for you to act. Please, consider it soon…" And she left it hanging, blushing a very fake shade of red when she was hinting naughtiness while most fools would believe that this was her timidity's work.

Beautiful as she was, even a rose had its thorns.

"Talk about it on the boat," I said, releasing her by the waist as I slowly separated from her wonderful body. "I'll check if the tickets I received are valid and perhaps we can get on the next ride if we are fortunate."

"Why should I do then?" asked Hinata, rubbing her fingers together for a brief moment.

"Be a treasure and enjoy this scenery of the waters at night while you still can. The next time you are looking at it, you might be having the objective to kill every living being you see. Besides, this is a damned beach, do whatever you girls do best when you are at a shoreline: swim naked; flirt with other guys; wash your feet in the waters; make sandcastles; get a suntan; show off your bikinis or lack of, you know what I'm talking about."

"Why do you sound so British?" inquired the Hyuuga girl, snickering with mischief that I rarely saw.

"How could I sound British? I don't even speak the language."

Wait a second, did that even make sense?

"In any case," I presumed hastily, "Be a dear and let me handle everything. There are some undead at the docks down at the far end of the waters, maybe you can stir up a conversation to gather more information." Hinata looked over at where I was pointing and grinned as she saw at least a dozen people towards that general direction. Some of them were workers associated with the port, and the others were obviously customers. Hinata's grin gotten wider when she and I realized those other passengers were humans. I saw a peculiar intent in her eyes, yet the same ones were building up inside me as well.

I wanted to kill them.

No, that would make too much commotion and my personal interests must be prioritized more properly for the sake of Undercity.

In that respect, I left Hinata to do her own thing as I entered the small cabin-like building behind me to pay for the fare and to attempt to gather more info on our journey.

"Good evening, sir," I heard someone greet me from within when the bell above the door made a ringing sound as I pushed it open. "How may I help you?"

"I am not sure if this is too much trouble, but is this place still opened despite being so late?"

"Why, we are opened twenty-four seven," the man behind the counter said, his standing posture was indeed strange for a person who appeared to be in their twenties and spoke like one, too. He had a hunchback, and no twenty-year-olds should have one. Then again, that youngster at the coffee shop also stood like this… and he was an undead… perhaps this one is also our brethren. "There is no such thing as trouble."

"Oh, really?" I asked, stuttering a bit. "Then may I ask if there would be a boat that will go across the Kuroshiki Sea anytime soon?"

"You're in luck, sir. According to the schedule, there should be one coming back to this dock in twenty minutes. But do allow me to ask you, why are you, a Japanese, hoping to accomplish on the other side? You don't look like the most dedicated traveller with just a large backpack and your companion doesn't even have anything but her clothes. Also, it's a Chinese territory, don't tell me you are just curious at their culture that you can't help yourself but to satisfy your curiosity."

"Are you in any position to ask that out of me?" I cringed my eyes, my expression turning slightly hostile. "I have these tickets," I continued, taking them out of my breast pocket and placed it on the counter. "You should know what they are for, do you not?"

The clerk grinned devilishly and took the two passes and read it to himself. His smile remained when he was done, not saying a word as his green eyes observed me carefully. His eyes seemed like contact lenses than real eyes… just like that blacksmith from Konoha. Yeah, this person was clearly like me, yet he seemed more dead than alive in comparison to Hinata and I. "It's pretty clear to me where you are going. This is a all expenses-paid ticket that offers the customer our Water-Express can provide… you are definitely not a common customer."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, earnestly confused yet I had a feeling why.

"Only people heading to Undercity would possess such a ticket, and all of them are undead. Think of this as a hero's welcome. Let me guess, you got this from one of our many agents that are serving as scouts in this continent, didn't you?"

"Not sure if he's a scout or not, but he is a blacksmith in Konoha right now…"

"Oh, you got it from Maki? That's not surprising, since he was one of the greatest assets Undercity has to spread out the word. You have heard a bit of the operations he pulled off, haven't you? If you did, you would understand why so many of our agents are stationed here in the first place." The clerk laughed as he said that. Okay… so what should I do? Laugh with him? Stare as though he was retarded? The best option left was to remain neutral, although the act was quite poor compared to my other ingenious displays of deceit.

"I have heard some," I admitted humbly.

"So, you're from Konoha? What about that girl outside that came with you?" My nod told him enough. "I have to say, no offence, that your friend has the loveliest smell." My brow was raised at his comment, and although I wasn't upset by any means, he quickly withdrew. "What I am saying is… I-I apologize for saying something like that…"

"No, it's fine," I assured him, taking back the tickets and placed them securely. "I want to know what you mean by loveliest smell. I don't quite understand these terminologies since Maki-san was the first other undead person I met… until I made her…" The 'her' I referred to was of course Hinata.

"You should know that undead have an unholy smell around them despite that it is faint. Our brethren can easily pick up this smell to differentiate whether you are a human or an undead. Your friend has it, too, but it is just so surprisingly pleasant, so good that it's alluring and welcoming. There is something about her that ignites that sense of unholy adrenaline in us. I have to say, she is so beautiful… I would be convinced if she was actually a human, but the smell never lies… ah, there really aren't many undead women as gorgeous as her… You are definitely a lucky man."

I didn't know how to react than to sigh. "You just don't know the details… I'll gladly switch places with you, believe me…"

"Really?" he excited asked.

"I lied. Hinata would never leave my side, not even if the Undercity Queen demanded it," I muttered under my breath, yet very audible. "Is it even normal for the dead to know affection and lust?"

"It's very normal," the clerk replied honestly as though he was a natural bad liar. "I would drool for certain if I had no pride. She is… that Hinata girl… marvellous… like a goddess from a dream… It's so damn rare to find a dead woman as gorgeous as the Queen herself… I would die to look at the Queen's jealous face…"

"Just what kind of person is the Queen of Undercity anyway?"

"She is a very powerful necromancer that no one should challenge if they have a clear mind," he told me very directly. "Clearly a shadow magic expert, yet very versatile in all sort of other magic. She is our Queen, yes, but she does love her brethren very much and cherishes each one of them with respect and dignity instead of being a ruthless tyrant. There is no need to fear her, because she would make sure that Undercity would take care of you. With any luck, you might even be favoured by the Queen if you prove yourself worthy."

As useful as his description was, it just wasn't what I was looking for. "You kind of answered another part of my question… but… what I am trying to ask is… well, how did the Undercity Queen come to be? How did she become an undead? What made her have such a resolve to create a home for the undead to stir up a revolution in the near future?"

The man behind the counter scratched his head, like he was thinking, and which he was, but the confusion on his face did enough of the talking without him actually having a need to speak words. "That I really don't know… I am just a dock attendant after all… and the Queen doesn't really share much about herself, unless it's to her most personal servants, which were usually other high ranked necromancers and doctors. But I do know just how long our home has been established. Almost sixteen years ago… in February or so…"

That was four months after I was born…

"Oh, did I mention that our Queen was from Konoha?"

"Are you serious?" my words held great anxiety and surprise. He nodded in response. "The Queen is from Konoha? What happened to her in Konoha? Why did she leave? Was she exiled? Did she die in Konoha?"

"Who knows," the man said back, shrugging his shoulders, raising them for a second before he dropped them down again. "I am just a dock attendant. If I were a warrior, maybe I would know more because our Queen is more open to them than the commoners. I am just happy that my life has more of a purpose after she found me, cold and alone. She is the reason why we have a home, you know, I can't really complain."

He did have a point, a good enough one that I didn't keep pursuing with my questions. "I guess you are right…"

"Naruto-kun!" I heard Hinata calling me from the outside, the door and wall weakened her volume but at least I heard her. "The boat is here! Are you done yet? Come on!"

I smiled a little when I heard her voice, and the clerk noticed it for sure but not that I really minded. It felt good to smile sometimes, in spite the fact that I usually was rewarded with hugs and kisses and flirts and affection. "Well, she's calling me. I better get going now."

"Since you are heading to Undercity, I might as well shorten your trip by giving you this pass. Show this to the sorceress named Setsuka and she will be able to transport you to the entrance of Undercity than having you travel for weeks up north. Give her this and she would be more than willing to summon up a rift. She is pretty picky when it comes to charity services, except if it's from the queen herself." I took it from his hand and placed it where I could see it properly. On the sheet of paper, it had no words… just a rune, a mystical symbol that meant absolutely nothing to someone who did not know the language. And I thought the symbols on our forehead protectors were already weird enough, I couldn't even tell why a several squares could represent 'Sand', or how some lame drawings that looked nothing like rain was rain.

"And what is this…?"

"Just show it to Setsuka and she will know what it means."

"And what if she's not there?"

"Then you're on your own."

"Well, thanks anyway… I better get going, I don't want to keep her waiting." A smile came upon my face when I left, waving a goodbye as I closed the door shut. When I turned around, now that I was outside, I found Hinata smiling approvingly at me, her gentleness was as kind as ever. "So, how was it? Did you find anything?"

"Remember those humans over there earlier?" she asked, still smiling.

"Did you kill them?"

"No, I just heard they don't have a ticket to go on."

"Your point being…"

"We have the boat all to ourselves, that's what," she sweetly finished, tiptoeing slightly to kiss my cheek ever so affectionately. "Oh, but there is one thing that bugged me… Those other dead people were watching me in a… bad way when I was speaking to them… I felt like I was Tsunade-sama when other perverted men looked at her…but they weren't just looking at my chest…"

"I think I know why," I said, remembering what that clerk told me earlier. The unholy smell… it was so strong and enticing, yet carried the elements of the dead. Even I was starting to pick it up, not that I didn't before, but I was paying more attention… And damn, she did smell very captivating…

"How come? Do you know why, Naruto-kun?" It would appear Hinata only loved bad attention when it came from me. Any other source was considered revolting and sick before she needed to find a way to rid herself from it. In this case, how was that possible? It was a natural thing that not even she could alter with technology and science. Perhaps she should just accept the fact that her demigoddess attributes was a positive thing more than a negative thing. Besides, she could just get whatever she wished with a bit of seduction, right? Not that I was going to start hinting her towards that direction, but being the smart girl that she was, it was given that she would discover her talents, whether it might be quite immoral in some cases, and apply it in daily life to make her life easier.

"It's probably your delightful aura," I suggested, in which was part of the reason why I loved Hinata and found her attractive with it. "And your innocent façade, of course." The Hyuuga girl gave a puzzled look, asking me why I even recommended that explanation. Unmistakably, I wasn't going to start elaborating it to her. After all, she was a smart girl, not like my human self. "Come on, Hinata, let's get on the boat."

"You haven't answered-"

"What if I were to tell you that we are going to get the best service that this cruise, so to speak, can offer?"

That truly caught her attention; it was good enough for her to completely abandon her previous inquiry and replaced with a cheery enthusiasm that did not suit her. Then again, happiness was happiness… what could I expect…

"You got first-class reservations?" Hinata excitedly asked, holding my hand intimately without thinking. Not like either of us would comment on it, especially I, due to the fact that we were used to this by now.

"I don't know… that's what that guy inside told me… Remember though, we are the only ones on the ship."

"And what is this best service? Any details, my love?" Great, now she was seeing this as her honeymoon… and we weren't even married, yet alone engaged. Fuck, I shouldn't have brought it up altogether, and now I was responsible for starting this conversation in the first place. That happy look of hers was too much to bear, destroying it by proposing relatively mood-ruining topics would look bad on my part, and yet getting her in the mood was not any better. That blush, the silence, the heat spoke louder than her actions… I knew she loved it… and couldn't wait when it was time for us to sleep… but I doubted that we would do any sleeping…

"No idea," I said in a quieter voice, terror flooding into my emotions. "Let's ask, shall we?"

_Great, now what have I done?_

Clinging onto my arm, Hinata and I walked to the furthest end of the dock, excitedly anticipating the events that were to come, although we were the only two passengers on a somewhat large boat that was used for a travel cruise. With technology like this available, rowing a boat was totally obsolete, an unthinkable method that should be dwelled in the past and stay there for as long as other options were easily accessible.

Certainly it was no surprise to me when the shipmaster and a several of the present crewmembers were also part of Undercity's agents. I had been completely sheltered from the reality of another race walking with the humans for all this time, or perhaps they just have been more daring and open for the past two months while I was in Konoha. It was nearly unbelievable how foolish some of these humans were, not able to differentiate the fact that some of the people walking among them everyday were in fact a part of another race, a merciless breed that would soon annihilate them all when the opportunity comes, and they would make sure everyone suffers.

Hinata only held me closer to her when she caught some of the gazes that were made upon her, maybe she was getting a little paranoid from all the attention. In all honesty, however, their looks weren't as disgusting as Hinata mentioned. Perhaps I was a guy, or it could be the fact that Hinata was just a tad too sensitive to her liking. They actually appeared to like Hinata's presence and earnestly wanted to make this trip as enjoyable as they could, since she was as gorgeous as the Undercity Queen herself, as the clerk earlier explained. In addition, we were the only riders at this hour. When I observed the crew's looks towards me, I sensed envy, envious that I had such a beautiful girl by their sides whereas they didn't.

Now I had more to worry about… talk about a twist of relentless predicaments that never wanted to make my life more enjoyable when it had more than enough power to leave me alone…

"Good evening, you two," said the captain of the ship, who was wearing a blue trench coat that reached his knees. He even had a sword equipped on his hips, thus enhancing his fashion by an incredible notch, yet proving societies stereotypes to be legitimately correct at the same time. Not that he needed to know. "I'm your captain of this ship, and I go by Captain Mizu."

"Captain Water?" I repeated, turning to look at Hinata for her share of reactions. She was just as confused as I was, if not more. "What kind of name is that?"

"That's just my nickname, since I am the best sea captain around at the next continent. In case you were wondering how long it might take for us to get there, we should be there by early morning if we get there slowly."

"Wait, why would you want to go slow?"

Captain Water raised his brow, completely shocked at my question. "You want us to go fast? Why?"

"Why would you go slow? Isn't it better if you get there faster to save time?"

"I thought I would be doing you a favour by going slower…"

"And why is that?"

"So I give you more time…"

"To do what?"

"Are you pretending or are you just stupid?"

"What's so stupid about asking to go faster?"

"Look, kid, I would go as fast as I can given you were the only passenger on board or during the day. At night, I always give my riders the favour of offer of slowing down a notch so they can… sleep… okay?"

"Well, I don't need any goddamned sleep, so take this thing and go maximum burn until the blasted engine explodes."

"What part of alone and day did you not understand? You have a companion with you, so use the time wisely."

"Use them wisely for what?"

"It's clear to me that you are utterly hopeless…" Captain Water then turned to Hinata, smiling gently as he did so. "Young lady, do you want me to take it slow or fast? Your choice."

Hinata's answer was deathly immediate. "Slow. Very slow, please. Take all the time you need. If you ever wanted to change speeds, then you should only go slower."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," the Captain bowed as he spoke, signalling the other two crewmembers and left us be. Hinata's smile widened noticeably, then I felt her grip increase before she leaned her head on my shoulder just to be more adorable to get her way.

"Okay… what the hell just happened…" I asked her dreadfully.

"He's such a considerate man, don't you think? But I never got to know what is the best service on this ship…"

"Who cares what it is… As long as I get a room to rest, I am fine with it." Something just hit me, and I trembled with fear. "Do you know what, dear, I am going to find myself a bar…"

"No," she pleaded instantly, "I don't want to be alone… be with me instead…"

"You can always come with me to the bar to have a few drinks. You are undead, dearest, your body should be craving for alcohol and other poisons that a weak human body rejects. Trust me, you will enjoy it immensely!"

"I'll love it more if you celebrate with me in our room, my love…" Her voice was dripping with lust and desire, one so strong that ignoring it would be suicidal, harmful to one's mind, capable of destroying innocence that was so forcefully established. "You did promise, remember?"

"I promised nothing," I retorted very proudly.

"I guess you left me no choice," her sinister voice said, causing every bone in my body to crack before my muscles shivered against their will. I grew tremendously afraid.

"What do you mean by that, Hinata?"

I gasped in horror as my waist was entangled and restricted which seemed to be a pair of legs. A split second later, an arm locked my right shoulder and my neck had another powerful arm choking in a lock. Wait a second, this seemed like my Genrou Zan throw, or neckbreaker, yet no energy knife was involved. When did Hinata know this move? Don't tell me she had been hiding it from me after all this time…

"Sorry, my love," she whispered, nearly lovingly, "I can wait no longer."

Pain surged throughout my whole body as she performed a devastating blow… and my vision soon after was covered in darkness, obviously I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, which was soon since I never stayed down for long, my senses told me that I was on a bed without being tied up or anything. However, my waist seemed tight, like someone had their thighs on either side, positioning me perfectly so I wouldn't move.

"W-what is… this…?" I groaned, my strength slowly returning as I opened my eyes. I didn't even bother to check my surroundings, other than the fact that I was in a dimly lit room. Under total fear, my eyes fully opened up when I saw that it was Hinata that was imprisoning me with her… thighs… well, she was kneeling… sort of… No, what really made me scared were her eyes. No longer did they hold any innocence, it was like she was possessed by a wicked, sinister spirit, but I knew this was no outsider's work. This was the dormant nature she had all along, and she would only show it to anyone who she loved and who was assertive enough to take her as a woman. Even in the past, her seductiveness had that small spark of adorability regardless of the subtlety. But now… it looked dark… desperately in need to be satisfied… and that ominous smile on her face did not help me ease up at all.

"I thought you would never wake up, my love," she spoke in an entrancing purr, capable to killing men if they were to hear the voice.

"Where am I, Hinata?"

"Our bedroom for the night, of course. You wouldn't think I would just let you sleep on the deck, would you? I am much more considerate than that." Hinata was a natural villain… and her being an undead only complimented her skills as a seductress, in which she already knew with immense confidence that heightened her ego. Without warning, she unzipped her tight leather vest all the way down, exposing a great amount of heavenly cleavage that all men in Konoha had been dying to see although it was imprisoned by her see through net-mail garments. Even so, it was more than enough to catch my interest despite it was incredibly difficult to fight back my carnal instincts especially now she was my brethren than a human.

She left her vest fully opened and did not continue to take it off, possibly just to tease me out of amusement but always willing to show more if I humbly obeyed her requests without treachery. Those breasts truly look large on her slim frame… how I wanted to feel them… No, this was not the time…

"Hinata… r-release me…"

"Don't worry, my love," she huskily whispered, lowering her body downward so her lips brushed against mine for a brief moment, further enhancing our arousal for each other.

"Hinata… no… NO!"

"I'm going to spice up your life."

_**AN: Yes, Hinata is going to spice up his life, you know what I am talking about. As for the threat from the shotguns, where some of you decided to use aggression, meaning rifles, and subtlety, which are sniper rifles, yes, it motivated me quite well.**_

_**Well done, readers, your forceful methods are definitely a sign of effective motivation.**_

_**For two months of no update, at least SiC, I am glad to have made this. Another chapter done, and another step closer to Undercity. Thank you so much for bearing with me for over a year now. This experimental fiction has been a great leisure to ensure my sanity over this corruptive world, your comments have been ever so kind, always eager, in one way or another, to push me to achieve a greater height. Yes, I am deliberately being British, although Chinese blood runs in my veins, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!**_

_**Perhaps later on I would make more one-shots, commentary fictions towards your reviews after receiving some inspiration from YouTube. I think it would be quite funny, so if you are a dedicated reader, perhaps I would comment on your words to spark up some humour from the perspective of either SiC characters (Either Anthris, Human/Undead Hinata, or Undead Naruto) or from Hime Murasaki (Naruto or Hinata.)**_

**_Well, I'll just see how much time I have on my hands to waste. Hope you all loved it as much as I did. Dark Hinata is always a sight to die for, don't you think?_**


	24. Embrace the Shadows

Hinata smiled, eyes brimming with a touch of delicate evil as her breathing increased, hinting her arousal. "Naruto-kun… I am going to spice up your life…"

Knowing that struggling was virtually useless, although I could be violently resisting and hurt her, I decided to check my situation by where I was exactly and how little Hinata decided to wear in order for her seduction to have a decent percentage chance to succeed. It really did not matter how much or little she worn, she was a goddess in my eyes once I realized that I loved her. She already had her black leather boots that reached to her upper thighs taken off, leaving only a pair of very, very short shorts that was almost the size of a bikini bottom on, and her upper body did not need any explanations of any kind…

"Hinata…" I growled, gazing upon her glorious cleavage, which was still trapped behind her see-through net-mail shirt, making her breasts look like they were going to burst out of their tiny imprisonment. Her nipples were covered by her vest, yet her arousal made them hard, hard enough to create a mark through her clothing. She had no bra either… which further drove my adrenaline into another new heights…

"My love," she leaned forward, planting a kiss on my lips, her voice seductive and loving. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure you want this?" I inquired, my hands held onto her hips as she slowly grinded her body onto my waist, making herself wet.

"Yes," she huskily whispered, lust drenched in her words. "I need you… Take me… love me…"

I kissed her lips for a second and retracted. She blushed slightly as I paid attention to her crotch. I couldn't believe my eyes. Streams of her honey leaked out from her confining leather shorts, and it wasn't just one, but rivers and rivers that made her thighs totally soaked and reeked of her own unique scent that drove me wild. In fact, her essence was soaking my shirt, and it did not look like this was going to be the end of it.

Hinata drove me even more insane than Anthris… and I loved it.

"I do love you, Hinata," I told her, practically surrendering as I moved my hand slowly to her crotch in an attempt to understand how drenched she really was. As I gently stroked her front, she gasped, cheeks flushed, and then moaned ever so soothingly without a will to stop if my service continued. I smiled. "My… aren't you anxious…"

"Na-Naruto-kun…" moaned the girl on my stomach.

"Hinata, dear, you are so wet…" I stated quite obviously as I poked her crotch. More of her fluids came from the sides, making her bottoms even damper, as though it weren't wet enough already, and soaking other parts that escaped from being wet before. I chuckled as I drilled my finger deeper, resulting in a soggy splashing sound coming from behind the fabric, and the more I teased, she continued to flow, even more than Anthris and Rika combined.

"You're making me, you big jer-jerk…"

"But you like it, don't you?" I inquired, very knowingly as I gave more strength in my pokes. Her heavy breathing, her gasps, how her body moved with her hyperventilating from her extreme excitement drove my adrenaline to the limit, but I didn't lose it. Parts of her body were glistening with sweat, which only made her seem more desirable, yet I didn't let my own carnage out yet, not until I got some satisfaction from her delight. If I were going to keep this up, it wouldn't take long for her to reach that climatic point that made her a woman to begin with.

"N-Naruto-kun… love…"

"What is it?" I asked, clearly knowing how hard it was for her to speak.

"My top…" she groaned, panting with lust. "Get rid of it… Please? Please… take it off…"

How could I refuse such a request, when she was practically begging me to bring her comfort? I only obliged. With my left hand, I pushed her opened vest past her shoulders, revealing the pair of large breasts that the cloth was irritatingly covering, brought the vest down her arms with her cooperating surprisingly well, and when it was at her hands falling off, I yanked the shirt away from her body forcefully before I threw it carelessly to the side. A great smile came across her face when she was free, yet she squirmed as my touching continued with more force, making her body move erotically, and especially her breasts that had barely or no confinement at all from her net-mail garments.

"You are so beautiful, Hinata," I commented, now using two fingers to stimulate her. It gained me double the rewards when her airy gasps doubled in ecstasy. From touching her alone, my fingers are already soaked, her essences completely leaked through, her short shorts no longer able to absorb any more wetness from her natural snatch. Actually, I had to place my hand strategically so my calm could catch the dripping honey in order to save my shirt from being wet, yet that didn't do much either when it started to overflow in a matter of seconds.

"I-I-I… I-I…." Hinata whimpered helplessly as she twisted her hips, trying to avoid my touching to no avail.

"You what, my dear?" I asked, looking ever so slyly and deliberate.

"You're making me… m-making… m-m-making me…"

"What?" I questioned one last time, noticing how close I was to taste my victory. "Do you mean…" my grin grew dark and sinister when I felt her body completely prepared for her peak. "This?" In a bold move, I shoved my two fingers into her crotch in a deep rush.

Hinata screamed… erotically.

White, sweet liquids exploded from within, drenching every part of her incredibly short shorts before some of it came flooding out from the sides, or perhaps coming out from underneath her when the fabric could not take in her torrential waves of honey before soaking onto my shirt, leaving a very huge stain of her juices. But no way was I disappointed. Hinata shook uncontrollably, yet very erotic, but I held her firmly by her hips so she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself in the process, and yet after fondling her to an orgasm, for a girl who I truly loved and appreciated, only added to my excitement as to what I could expect later.

Hinata perspired weakly, fatigue was evident, but she didn't care at all. She was happy, relieved, and most importantly she got me exactly where she wanted me to be while I was willing to accept it than run away from it like a coward. She then fell forward, crushing her lips upon mine in a loving kiss.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun," she moaned out her words as we exchanged our affection. Instead of coming down from her high-spirited, exploding orgasm, this entanglement of ours only made her yearn for another one as her kisses become more hot and intimate.

"I love you, too, Hinata," I said, after I pulled back and sat up slightly. The first thing I did was to embrace her, my clothing unintentionally absorbing some of her juices in the process. "How do you feel, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl nuzzled into my chest, knowing that she was absolutely adorable as she did so. "Wonderful…" she whispered airily, "I never felt more alive… Naruto-kun…"

"What, dear?"

"I want more…"

"More?"

"I want to feel more alive… I haven't had enough…"

"Sure," I said, slowly guiding my hand towards her dripping bottoms. To my surprise, she stopped me for a second with a partially dirty look, yet quite demanding. "What's wrong, dearest?"

"Take off my shorts first, my love," she whispered, happily. "It's getting very uncomfortable…"

"But your aroused appearance is such a positive turn on, Hinata," I reasoned, smirking a little at her discomfort. "Come on, don't ruin the fun for me." I ran a finger down her coated inner thighs to collect a small dab of her honey before putting that digit into my mouth. Hinata looked embarrassed as I tasted her, but it did bring her some delight to see a smile on my face when I swallow although it did not do much to ease her timidity. "You taste like the finest lychee," I said. "Stunningly delicious…"

Her cheeks burned at my praise, and then even she got a bit of her essence into her fingers before licking it, and seeing her do that brought forth another emotion that I haven't felt in a long time…

Yearning.

I yearned for her… and without her expecting anything, I grabbed onto the helm of her leaking shorts and gave a violent pull, ripping into pieces of unrecoverable fabric, leaving the remnants of it in my fist as I exposed her minimal panties for all to see. They weren't even considered to be panties… it was nothing more but a small triangular silk held together by an even more thinner silk that threatened to break if any force applied on it. And from what I could see, her pair of underwear could do nothing to hold in juices as currently it was barely holding in her deluge of honey that continued to flow freely from her treasured spot, completely empowered by arousal alone.

Hinata yelped as her defences broke apart, feeling very vulnerable when she was always the victor when it came to affection. She timidly looked my way and shock overwhelmed her once she saw that dark red glint in my eye (my left eye was still plastered) before it returned back to the faint blue she loved. My behaviour, however, already changed for the better.

Uzumaki Naruto desperately wanted to spice up her life… more than ever…

**(Fanfiction dot net cannot permit further descriptions of sexual oriented material under rated T alone. _Horray for censorship_.)**

_**Simplicity is Complexity**_

_Chapter 24: Embrace the Shadows_

Disclaimer: OpForce is as poor as the homeless person you see in any major city in North America, so owning Naruto is an impossibility.

**_(Morning of the next day)_**

We did it… We really did…

When I woke up this morning under the sheets, naked, with the most beautiful woman beside me with the greatest, most satisfied and delightful smile on her face; embracing me with her gracious beauty… I knew I wasn't dreaming. Last night… Hinata and I made love… and she loved every second of it…

I could still remember that I didn't arrive until she came after the seventh time, her willpower totally determined to set me off despite her evident fatigue after climaxing over and over again. I admired her determination a lot more than I let out, but I wonder if she was using it on the wrong reasons… trying to make me orgasm as she risked her own health…

Then again, health was not much of an issue for us undead… After all, she did make me feel ever so much more alive after I jerked off all the frustrations I had built up over the years… and the musky scent in this room, which reminded me of Hinata since the glorious mess mostly came from her discharges, only made me think about the beauty who was sleeping next to me.

Or so I thought she was sleeping…

"Good morning, my love," greeted Hinata sweetly as she kissed my nose, eyes brimming with happiness.

"Morning, dear," I said back, returning her touch with my own kiss to her cheek. "Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?"

She flushed up; obviously she knew how to accept compliments and praises alike. Hinata was so… endearing sometimes. "Many times now," she cooed, taking this chance to kiss my cheek. "You're very handsome, too."

"Thanks," I told her appreciatively as I touched my left eye. "I guess I have nothing to worry about. My left eye doesn't seem to be blind despite you tore off my plaster bandages when we made love…"

"I wanted to see all of you, not a bandage…" admitted Hinata, guilt sinking in her senses.

"It all worked out…" I eased her with a gentle poke to her slim stomach, yet I touched her breasts deliberately, making her squeak out. "But Hinata… you were such a screamer when you orgasm…"

"It feels good…" she pounded my chest lightly as she admitted it with a face that resembled a strawberry. "You're so mean, Naruto-kun! And what about you? You were quite something when you released."

"Correction, it was a controlled joy."

"You are no fun…" she murmured adorably, "You had to control it when it should've been all passionate and wild…"

"I had to keep my control if I needed to see how you would react, Hinata. I just have to tease you when everything is done," I said, chuckling behind my hand as her pout increased in diameter –whatever that meant. "How about we get dressed? What do you say?" Hinata didn't say anything. Although she still held a crimson shade on her face, it didn't tell me enough. At the same time, my body felt her hands hold me closer than before, completely unwilling to move or leave my side. "Hinata? Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm not getting dressed…" she whined, like a baby.

I thought of an easy compromise, in which I would've never suggested yesterday when I was still a virgin. "Do you want me to make you feel like a woman again then, Hinata?"

"That's not it…" she continued. This was when I got confused.

"What do you mean? Is something bothering you?"

"You ripped my shorts and panties last night… I have nothing to wear because of you… You were such a beast…"

"You were the one who suggested it. Then again, you liked it, didn't you?"

"I loved it…"

"You can always ask Anthris for a new set of clothes," I said, stroking her cheek like she was a treasure, and which she was to me. "She wouldn't mind by the slightest. And… uh…"

"What is it, my love?"

I didn't want to say it, but it was only for the best that we did. "Is it me… or are we kind of, well, you know… glued to the bed…."

Hinata giggled harder than before, not minding this crisis by the slightest.

_**(Later)**_

The two of us exposed ourselves to the morning sun after one long night's worth of lovemaking, and we were glad to see that it was bright and gorgeous than dreary rain. If it were to rain, our lives could be in danger under a storm in a sea, and for a newfound couple like us we wanted every part of it to be safe and sound.

It was then we met with Captain Water again on the deck, this time he was with a several undead chefs carrying a beautiful selection of drinks such as various fruit juices and milk, along with whatever humans of the west side preferred for breakfast. The special treat, of course, was a plate with raw meat with blood still dripping from it, and it pleased Hinata and I greatly. But what sort of meat was it… I couldn't tell…

Oh, who cared about that now, I was hungry after a whole night's worth of activity.

In a matter of minutes or less, we, or specifically having Hinata leading me with as much might she could summon without appearing harsh and dominating, found ourselves in a large dining room, meant to fit at least a hundred or two hundred cruise members, meaning that it looked astoundingly large for two people only and a several chefs, who were in the kitchen. After Captain Water, and he hated it when I called him that relentlessly in English, found us the most suitable table, he left us to feast.

"He's so considerate, isn't he?" inquired Hinata abstractly.

"You think so?"

"Of course, it was his idea that we even managed to make love. You were about to drown yourself in alcohol if I wasn't there to stop you."

"Alcohol is a marvellous beverage for the soul, Hinata," I argued, grace toned in my every word. "Instead of drowning it in sorrow, alcohol is a stimulation for excitement, a sense of fulfillment that could not be explained under the laws of science alone." Hinata somewhat agreed, but she found lovemaking to be such a better medicine than some beverage that could be obtained with easy cash. Sex, in her eyes, could not simply be bought with money, not the real genuine and affectionate kinds anyway.

"I'll try it out one day," Hinata promised, knowing that my suggestions usually held no malice or ulterior motives to wound and damage. "But first, let us eat. The food would get cold if we delay."

"Raw meat has to be cold, dearest," I reminded her, smiling a little inappropriately.

"I meant the bacon and eggs, love,"

"Ah, I forgot we still had a very human like cuisine…"

"I sense resentment from you,"

"Why, you are not mistaken,"

"I can't imagine myself cannibalizing everyday, Naruto-kun,"

"Oh, you will find it more addictive than crack. So, what do you want to have first? A meal that is mediocre and unfit like those humans, or the gold that makes our blood alive?"

Hinata thought about it with a graceful smile, then looked at me briefly with a brighter one, then returned to her thoughts. I knew she was teasing me someway and somehow. At last, I had her answer, regardless of the time she took because I was able to watch her thoroughly. "It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? But I am treating you like a princess here. The choice is yours, dear."

"It doesn't matter as long as you feed me, my love," she finished, grinning victoriously and profoundly at her demand that would not be neglected. My whole body jolted backwards, but not to an extent where it was ridiculous, my right eye was opened a little more than my left as it was wincing at the request. "Yes, you heard me, Naruto, feed me. I want to feel like a princess."

"You are already the ojou of the family," I recalled, slightly envious of the wealth she had when I personally needed back then when I was still a boy. "Don't you get to feel like royalty daily when you were a child?"

"You make me look like a spoiled brat, love. I just want romance in every way possible." I closed my eyes for a second and a grin came across my face. Even if Hinata wasn't spoiled at home, she sure loved to act spoiled in front of me, since I was the only person who would love her regardless. In fact, her acting spoiled was an adorable trait, as long as I didn't spoil her rotten to a point of death and decay…

Ironically, death and decay was what strengthened the dead…

"Okay," I agreed quite willingly, as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "What do you want to eat first? Eggs? Sausage? Toast?"

Seeing that I caved in to her delightful demands, Hinata only returned her response with absolute happiness that no one could possibly break. For half an hour straight, the two of us actually found that enjoying a meal was actually very pleasant, although I repeatedly refused to be fed like a three year old when Hinata insisted to return the gracious favour for making her feel like the best royalty she had in ages.

I never did things to get rewarded. Of course, I could not say the same for missions when greed dominated every aspect of my nature.

**_(Time Passes)_**

Stuffing ourselves with food so early in the morning just wasn't the best idea we had come up with. But feeding a whiny Hinata was, as ridiculous as it may sound, fun. I didn't overfeed her, but she did consume a lot without looking fat by the slightest. And when it came to raw meat and blood, it was like we were possessed by another spirit, controlling our desires to satisfy that undying appetite that made us undead to begin with. It was weird… it worked better than sex.

We stood on the deck once more, watching the sea and the peaceful scenery that made Mother Earth so wonderful to gaze upon, wondering what our next plans would look like when we see the shore. Come to think of it, I could see land along with other small islands already, which had a cottage on it, perhaps with a desolated old fellow arming himself with a shotgun, which he would use to blow people's heads off if any trespassers dared to walk on his sacred grove. That was just my assumptions, and Hinata giggled out loud when I told her my crazy presumptions.

At last, Hinata was like a normal girl, no need to be allseductive yet still able to get her point across. I loved her. I did. I actually missed having normal conversations that did not usually end up referring to lovemaking or orgasms, and relishing this normality was pleasurable, a delight that I should cherish because even if Hinata and I were to fail as lovers, which we won't, I knew that I still had a dear friend that I could fall upon if I needed a net.

Too bad not many found Hinata to be such a valuable friend, because if they did no one would let her go or allow her to fall for an undead. Call it selfish, but the Hyuuga princess was a salvation to many, yet many either were oblivious of it or took it for granted.

"Isn't that the continent of Ka Shing?" asked Hinata, pointing towards my left.

"It sure seems to be…" I said, admiring the sight, and of course loving the fact that Hinata cuddled in close. "Oh, dearest, once we arrive, we can have our new lives all to ourselves, doing whatever we want, no longer having a need to fear rejection from anyone. It would be wonderful, Hinata."

"Hai!" she enthusiastically chimed in, then tiptoeing slightly to kiss my cheek. However, her delightful mood was not to last, not when she saw flares coming from the shoreline. "Nanda… core-wa… (What's that?)"

"What is it?" I turned serious when her emotions flipped one-eighty degrees.

"I thought I saw beams and flares coming from land…"

"Oh, come on, Hinata, what are the chances of that happening on a peaceful day? Aren't you just imagining things, like… you know, because you had such an eventful time last night? Or maybe you wanted to feel like more of a tsunami than a tidal wave from your releases?" She flushed up at my remark, socking me very lightly in the arm. She was just so sweet. Perhaps a little too optimistic as one of us when we should be aware and vigilant at all times, expecting the worst of the worst at any given situation. Then again, it wouldn't hurt to loosen up…

"I guess you are right," she purred, hugging my arm as she rubbed her cheek on my shoulder affectionately. "Oh, I can't wait until we get there…"

"Hinata… may I ask you something?"

"Sure, please do," she said invitingly.

"I am just wondering… do you feel a little regret for… leaving with me…"

"I would never," Hinata quickly said.

"I don't mean that, dear," I resumed, silencing her with an index finger to her soft lips. Noticing the serious look, Hinata understood my situation before she obediently listened. "Like… do you think I am selfish… that I somewhat forced you to come and left you no time to think about the things you are leaving behind… Unlike me, you have relations and friendships that might be very hard for you to simply abandon just because of my ambitions…" I looked at Hinata, who had her head down, and kept quiet, leaving her to think about my inquiry with utmost depth and consideration. I was sure she understood the severity of my question, because this obviously killed the mood she was working hard to establish.

"Naruto-kun…"

"What, Hinata?"

"I do miss Hanabi… and Neji-ni-san… I can't even imagine the next time that we would meet… that we would be killing another, hoping for the undead race to reign supreme over the humans as the dominant race… I don't want to kill my baby sister… nor do I want to kill the older brother that I love ever so much… Naruto-kun, my love, isn't there anything we can do? They deserve better… they really do…" And I honesty agreed.

"I can, if you want, kill them and turn them into Undercity's finest assassins," I mock suggested, clearly knowing that Hinata would never agree whether she was sober, drunk, or insane. I even activated the beam knife on my wrist to prove my point, smirking as I did so. Hinata, however, was not in a mood for jokes, despite the simplicity and clean intentions of them.

"They would never do that…" grunted the Hyuuga hime, a little frustration leaving her tone, "They aren't going to give up on their humanity just because there is a safer one to join… besides, the undead have no uncertainties that they can be victorious. The human numbers are still vast…"

"Yes, but don't you wish that Hanabi is here with us… not through our lovemaking, no, but with us as part of Undercity?"

"If she's willing… then yes…"

"I will check it out with Rika when I establish my roots," I told her and smiled as I looked at the land behind her, which she failed to see since Hinata was watching me the whole time, "By for now, we've arrived to the next continent." That had Hinata's eyes open in surprise.

"We are here already?" she asked, turning her head around another direction, shocked to see another port with a more livelier population than the last one yesterday night. No doubt it was full of undead citizens and some human tourists who did not know how dangerous it truly was to tread on properties of Undercity. Their smiling faces, the feeling that they were actually welcomed, intrigued me greatly. Just how stupid could these people be? "That was fast…"

"Time flies when you are occupied with meaningful events," I told her, snickering a little before breaking from our embrace, yet I held her hand in my grasp, rubbing it lovingly. "Come on, Hinata, we'll think of a solution when we make our roots in Undercity. Hanabi and Rika deserve a better life, right? We should do our best, too."

"Yeah!" she nodded with exuberance and took my lead as we ran off the boat. I totally ignored Captain Water when he gave us a signature undead salute, where as Hinata waved a farewell as she jumped off like the cunning assassin she became. I had no intention to turn back to look at the annoyed look Captain Water had when I didn't respond, and so I only ran faster, gaining chakra to my feet to accelerate before Hinata followed suit.

Honestly speaking, there was no reason for either of us to run, especially provided that this was Undercity territory where safety was ours to cherish. I was curious of her new speed, and she didn't disappoint. The fact that she was a woman made her more flexible than I, her biological build up classified her as a more appropriate assassin by statistics. I actually had to try in order to run faster than Hinata, all thanks to my stamina. Now that I thought about it… Hinata was my rival as well as my lover… I wasn't going to lose to her in combat abilities, not like how I lost to her in bed…

This woman had more of a hold on me than I thought… I feared her disappointed looks just as much as her subtle superiority.

"No fair, Naruto-kun," Hinata panted slightly when she stopped at the spot that I halted. "You had a head start…"

"We were racing?" I inquired, quite amused and did not share the same fatigue the Hyuuga princess did. "I was trying to loosen up muscles that I haven't used in the past forty-eight hours. I wasn't expecting a race, clearly not from you, dear."

"Wanna bet?" Hinata challenged with a good-hearted smile, or evil grin, in her case.

"In time, Hinata, we shall race if you wish," I used a great deal of gentleman chivalry on her, which made her melt on the inside when she found me so British. Where and how did I learn to talk like that? "Or perhaps we can do any other activities of your choice, but right now let us look for our target."

"Who are we looking for?"

"An undead woman named Setsuka…"

"Do you have a picture?" I shook my head when her inquiry was done, and of course she had more to come when clarification was much appreciated. "How about a general description?" I looked at her weirdly. "Do you have anything that could help?"

It was obvious that I didn't.

"That guy back at Uritake told me that she is a necromancer… or some sort of spell-casting mage…" Hinata took my word and stole a glance over the port, which was populated enough, yet not sufficient to say it was jammed pack. "Well?"

"You might need a better description than that…" whispered Hinata, clearly annoyed at the fact that a necromancer could just be anybody even they didn't dress in stereotypical robes or wielding some sort of magical staff. "This person that you speak of could be anyone, my love,"

"There is that possibility…"

"Geez, Naruto-kun…" grumbled Hinata with a graceful sigh. But I knew better, of course. She was somewhat agitated, not frustrated. "That description of yours could match almost anyone here… and there are least a hundred people visiting this bay…"

"Don't blame me," I said, noticing the flinching in her eyes. "It's not my fault for receiving such a vague amount of information."

"You could've asked for more…"

"Finding Undercity is a privilege, not a right. We prove ourselves worthy, not depending on assistance on every single mark."

"You still haven't told me why you are looking for Setsuka."

"What if I were to tell you that this necromancer has a method for us to reach Undercity immediately than to waste our time wandering over this Chinese populated continent? The risks are much higher if we need to travel for at least a week or two."

Instead of reacting, Hinata simply smiled before she embraced me and then her smile had gone naughty. "I don't mind spending more alone time with you, my love, don't you feel the same way?" She then snuggled closer to have her way, clearly amused that she was able to seduce me so effectively last night.

"The importance of our destination just stands on a higher priority than our romance," I half joked, half seriously stated as I went poking her cheeks, resulting in a pout. "We can do whatever we want when we get there. The main point is… we are Japanese people, and on Chinese lands we are bound to face some unfair prejudices for no adequately explored reason."

The Hyuuga girl giggled, yet she held a bitter tone at the end of it. "I am sure we know the reason, love,"

"Yes, and it's a pointless one. Despite that I know that you are quite anxious to test out your newest abilities, you should understand that we are by no means invincible."

"Oh?" she feigned her ignorance very convincingly, but I knew her acting. "Is that true?"

"We are immortal, immune from most poisons and diseases, but it doesn't mean that we can't be killed. Without anyone knowing our… unfortunate confrontations, our brethren would not be able to lend us a hand."

Hinata nodded, kissed my cheek, and looked at me directly, her eyes glistening with admiration. "I know you always plan what its best for me. That's why I love you so much. So, should we find Setsuka?"

"We should," I said, nodding at her suggesting. "We should split up-"

"No need for that," a third voice intervened from behind the two of us, which made Hinata and I turn around. The voice did sound airy and old, but what we saw was not someone old and like a witch. Even so, she was not all that young like Hinata, but definitely not old enough to be a hag. Her standing posture, which had her having a hunchback did arouse some suspicions.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"I am Setsuka, the person you two seem to be searching for and failed to find despite that I had been standing behind you for the past ten minutes…"

"Ten minutes?" questioned Hinata, obviously did not want to admit that she was so foolish to not have noticed something that simple. That agitation on her face was priceless, and so she snuck behind me to hide it from the necromancer, who was, to our surprised, dressed in a longer skirt, a blouse and weapon-free.

"Are you really a necromancer?" I asked, not out of respect, but suspicions.

"Please, just because I am not wearing a robe, you automatically accuse me as someone else," Setsuka said as she laughed, very much like a teenager. Perhaps she really was one at heart…

"Pardon my ignorance, Setsuka-san," I apologized with a silent salute, with one arm across my chest as I bid a small bow. "But I have been asked to look for you."

"Regarding?"

"Your powers… to take us to our home bastion…" I made sure I said the last part very silently so no other human could hear what I stated. Speaking of our secret sanctified unholy ground out loud was a treachery that must not be forgiven. Setsuka's eyes opened up, revealing a pair of obvious contact lenses to hide her true colours, before narrowing again.

"I understand," the older undead woman said, grinning ever so subtly. "You two have the most unique undead scent I have ever inhaled… you have a smell that resembled our Queen's… whereas the lady behind you is astoundingly sweet and welcoming…"

"The Queen herself?" I inquired as Setsuka walked off, hinting Hinata and I to follow her.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata out of good nature.

"It's just something about the Queen…" I replied, now noticing that Setsuka opened a door to a cabin, which was still on the dock. It looked like a storage room at first, but it was actually more of a lab of some sort, full of dark magic. Needless to say, Setsuka didn't like this room to be too well lit.

"You don't trust her?" Hinata continued her questions as she volunteered to close the door, alienating ourselves from the outside world.

"No… not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"I heard she's from Konoha…"

"Who?" asked Setsuka, taking some books off her shelf, "You mean our Undercity Queen?"

"Yes," I replied, watching her read her spell books and flipping over the pages to scan through some senseless information that could not make any sense to me despite my efforts.

"What if she is from Konoha?"

"Hinata and I happen to be from Konoha as well. We have never heard of anyone from Konoha leaving those grounds without some sort of information. What I am trying to say is that we should have an idea of who it might be."

"What if the Queen was already dead at that time? You wouldn't know."

"Then Konoha should have her records," Hinata said.

"The Queen wasn't the most popular woman around, if you must know," answered Setsuka, closing her book. "Who knows what could've happened. What is important is that because of her, we have a home. Besides, if you wish to know that much about our beloved queen, you can easily ask her yourself. She won't bite, I promise."

"The queen wouldn't waste her time on a simple rogue," I suggested. "I am only another servant of the kingdom, not some rich royalty."

"You would be surprised how approachable she really is," Setsuka stated, using her finger to make a signal for me to come closer. "I can help you summon the portal now."

"What, here?" questioned Hinata, noticing the lack of room in this storage shed, "You're not serious…"  
"Portals don't need to be wide and vortex-like, dear," the mage said, "It's a matter of transferring energy and particles that do not take space at all. Your thoughts are terribly outdated."

"Pardon me for not being a necromancer," replied the Hyuuga girl dryly. "I never knew that becoming one would require such an unusual need of sarcasm."

Instead of witness an unnecessary quarrel with these two women, I decided to step in, no intent whatsoever to aid any side or promote the tension to cease. "Where do you intend to warp us though? The outskirts of town, or perhaps into the royal throne of Undercity?"

"Appearing in front of the queen without any sort of reason or permission is highly not advised, although she can be very lenient if you are newcomers."

"She sounds like a mother more than a queen," I commented, giving Hinata a small glance at the same time just to see if she agreed with my statement. Her small nod told me enough, I was glad to have some support.

"That's just her gentle side," said Setsuka, smiling softly. "So, are you two ready to pay a visit to your new home?"

"Isn't this why we are having this conversation to begin with?" I remarked quite bluntly, "If you want my opinion on this, Setsuka, it is that you don't seem to be the most sociable individual around; not that I don't understand why you would act like this in front of humans, but to your precious brethren as well? That is something I don't quite get. Friends are rare, enemies are common, and so you should really know how to pick your companions."

"It's none of your business, boy," she scowled as she began to channel a spell. "I will be warping you two to the Ruins of Atarashi-Yuga, and from that point on you are on your own to find the queen. I think it would be helpful to know your surroundings." By now, her hands were forming some sort of shadow energies that seemed to be used for affliction than assistance. What was she planning here?

It was then when my lover and I quickly reacted in our own ways when we saw a great deal of energy coming from the necromancer's hands.

I was expecting a show.

Indeed, Setsuka surely showed the two of us what mass teleporting was all about. Not only did she not make a portal that looked like a massive vortex that had the ability to suck in anything like a vacuum, it was beautiful, a human sized sphere floating a several inches off the ground, inside revealing the surroundings of the designated destination. Hinata was nearly entranced by the sight, her mouth opened ever so slightly to make her look adorable than shocked, and soon enough she carefully observed what was inside the crystal ball like gateway. It was dark, very dark, as though it was in the midst of night although it was clearly morning at this time. My watch said it was only 8:15AM, and the sun was surely still shining outside. I doubted Undercity was in another time zone, and so I assumed it was also morning as well.

But to see permanent darkness wasn't what I was expecting at all.

And the ground, along with the surroundings, seemed very dark and charred at the same time. The ruin of once a glorious Japanese city was now nothing but useless debris, a tool to mask the fact there were inhabitants within this unholy wasteland. Surely enough I had doubts that Undercity looked welcoming by the slightest, but this was beyond my first anticipation by a whole margin. This was a nightmare at a new level.

"Well," said Setsuka, coughing a little to catch our attention. "Aren't you two going to jump in?"

"Ano…" Hinata murmured, poking her index fingers together as her bad habit resurfaced again out of nervousness, "Ano… is there a better way to get there?"

"What? What do you mean? Better? Are you telling me that you want to walk up there instead when I am offering you a free ride at the cost of my mana, which by all means is easily regenerated after a few short breaths?"

"Well, no…"

"What she is saying that she is nervous at jumping in your portal," I said, fairly bluntly.

"Naruto!" scolded Hinata, totally disbelieved at the fact that I was so direct about her nervousness when I should have been considerate about it. I simply shrugged at her remark.

"Are you doubting my abilities, young assassin?" Setsuka inquired with a weak smirk, but a dark one regardless. "Believe me, it is safe. I have jumped in plenty of times already, and I am still alive and well." She grunted evidently when she noticed my sarcastic stare. "Look, just jump in."

"Fine, let's just assume I trust you enough," I cut her short with a hand raised, telling her to stop talking. "But is there anything that we should be warned about when we do arrive?"

"The ruins are one of the safest areas in Atrashi Yuga. Believe me, the land is in constant turmoil, a lot more than you can ever imagine. The Queen would be very pleased to know that there are more warriors to serve her cause. Now, will you get going?"

I nodded silently, but Hinata did not do so. She was still curled up like a ball in my arms, obviously frightened. "It's okay, dear," I cooed her as I kissed her cheek, bringing her closer to my body to show her that I was there for her. "We'll jump in together. I won't let you go."

"You promise?" she asked timidly, sniffing a little and then blinking her adorable eyes like a baby.

"I am Undead, I keep my limited promises."

"Wait… what do you mean by that?"

"Just don't let go of me," I told her with a smile, completely ignoring her inquiry as I leaped in, forcefully dragging my dear lover with me when she screamed in protest. Before my body was warped away, I heard Setsuka laughing at the sight and it gradually faded when I suddenly saw myself in another area where the skies were dark like night. We were no longer in Setsuka's lab. I was crouching, like I would do after leaping, while Hinata had her face and body flat to the ground as though she just fell twenty feet from the air, hitting earth in a deadly splat.

To the least… well, despite that it meant little, she was still holding on to my hand.

"So this is the city of Atarashi Yuga…" I commented, observing my surroundings with a sceptical stare. It definitely resembled a desolated, abandoned, ruined Konoha after a major war with the city itself as a battleground. If I was correct, we landed in the trade district. Broken shops, abandoned ice-cream wagons, a dried up and rusted but glorious fountain right in the centre as a perfect gathering spot… I could not imagine how the residential area would look like. "What the hell happened here..."

"_Mppphhrggg…."_

"What was that?"

Right… I forgot about Hinata…

Grunting, knowing that I actually enjoyed watching her facing some grief, I kneeled down and pushed her so she could roll over. Instead of fearing her glare, I started laughing when her adorable face was covered with dust and dirt.

"Moou…" she whined when her mock anger didn't work, yet she was still dirty. "Help me out, would you?" I nodded, our wrists gripped in our hands and lastly I pulled her back up to her feet. "Darn it… I am filthy…"

"Like mind like body," I wisely commented under my breath, but not good enough to keep it from her. "Itai…" I cried out and winced when she pinched me in the arm. My flinching increased when she held it harder than before. "Hey… quit it… it hurts…"

"You are so mean!" she said with a teary face, like a child, "You laugh at my misfortune… Naruto-kun is such a bad person!" Then she squeezed the pained spot even more to make it that much more worse for my skin.

"Hey, release me…" I winced and grunted. "It really hurts…! Oi!"

"Fine…" she finally said, twenty seconds later. I immediately retreated from her and held my wounded spot with my free arm, deathly afraid that she was going to tear some flesh away if she weren't going to let go. Damn it… what a grip…

"Fuck… what did you do…"

"I just pinched you," she replied. "Nothing more, love,"

"Just how hard were you pinching me, you vile witch?"

"Pretty hard, actually," giggled my lover, sidestepping my insult as she, despite that she usually paid close attention to whoever was speaking to her, noticed her surroundings before she banished some of her silliness. "And hey… it is so dark here…"

That statement got my seriousness back. "I wonder what sort of abnormal spell was cast in order to have permanent night…"

Hinata looked up to the skies and even her face cringed with slight despair. "What sort of advantage would we Undead have under eternal night? What good is it?"

"I guess that was a strategic choice," I explained, although I didn't know well about it myself. "We undead lean towards being nocturnal. We despise the sun. Not saying the moonlight blesses us with any additional strength, but we clearly like the darkness more than the light. I am sure people from other parts of the continent notice that Atarashi Yuga, an abandoned city, is surrounded by constant night."

"And this only arouses suspicion, doesn't it?"

"If Undercity is here… we better find ourselves the way in… The thing is… where should we look first?"

Hinata was just as confused as I, and once she found out and realized what sort of hellhole of a ruin we were in her whole body jolted as though she had been bitten. To someone who had been exposed to luxury, cleanliness, nobility, and infinite riches, something revolting and distasteful was not the best thing to experience. I was sure Hinata was used to the harshness of missions, but the smell of decay, the stench of toxic sewage, although it was just unpleasant smell but her emotions exaggerated her sense of smell, was too overwhelming. In all honesty, the Undead liked the smell of decaying corpses; not garbage.

It didn't escape me that something else was present with us…

An aura was here alright… immense auras, in fact. Was this the power of the Queen herself? This was not possible… this aura was nearly as strong as Anthris'… Forget this aura… it wasn't important now if we didn't even know how to get in to the Undead stronghold. Hinata agreed when I suggested moving as we parted ways for now in order to cover more ground in our scouting mission. The Hyuuga girl chose to move on ground, where as I decided to speed things up by jumping for rooftop to rooftop to get to the next district quicker. Hinata had her doubts over my decision, but I dismissed it as an excuse for her to be around me.

And so I jumped before I landed on one of the shop's roofs…

Crack…

Now I realized what kind of stupid idea that was and why Hinata had suggested against it.

_Kuso…_

Under harsh weathers of this region, the materials of these buildings that actually held the structure together had become weak, and although maintenance could always make it as good as new, well… provided if there was anyone that actually bothered fixing them. Once I stepped onto the roof, the wood, which was as frail as twigs, immediately broke apart, leaving me with no surface to stand on. As the shards and broken pieces of wood, or maybe crapped up cement, fell to the floor below, I was dragged down along with it given that I possessed no ability to take flight.

"Naruto-kun!" I heard Hinata yell out when she saw me gasp in pure fright.

"Aaugh!" I cried out when I felt myself drop but I refrained my will from screaming when I smashed by back onto the ground of the second floor. It was then when I picked up some other cracking sounds of insecurity. "What…" It appeared that the initial force of the prior fall threatened the durability of the floor, and with my current weight, although I weighed one hundred and twenty pounds at most, the floor broke apart.

_Shimata!_

As though she was already waiting for me, I came crashing down to the first floor in the most disgraceful fashion, letting out a grunt as my body smashed against the ground, dust, broken splinters, pebbles flying practically everywhere when I landed. Fortunately, Hinata was only at the door and not underneath me or else she would've been severely hurt. Even so, the dust did affect her nose before she let out a small sneeze.

"Damn it all…" I cursed as I held my wounded left arm, now very pained after two falls. This was not planned at all! I have come here to receive a blessing of a lifetime, and getting myself hurt was not part of the contract, let alone part of the process I desired. This was getting dumb… I would want to meet the Queen in my elegance, not in intensive care.

"Are you okay, Love?" Hinata asked me as I stood up and exited past her from the front door. She didn't even bother to aid me, knowing that I very much preferred to deal with issues like these myself unless I called for assistance voluntarily, not necessarily happily. I really looked like I just came out of a grave with all this dust. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I can withstand falling another several stories just because it felt so fucking good" I said with dripping, soaking sarcasm as I cracked the bone in my left wrist. "We better stay on ground, you got that?"

"Your brilliant example was a vital inspiration."

This woman was using sarcasm against me! I had never been so angry… yet so delighted and proud.

"Come on," my face was as stoic and passive as ever, brushing the last bit of filth off my fashionable clothes. As if I was going to tell her that she got me with her witty remarks; not like she didn't catch on. "We are going to search the castle."

"Castle?" Hinata asked, quite surprised at my suggestion. "Why there?"

"It seems like the only possible spot that can be tempered with because, if you take a look, these buildings are beyond repair…" I took note, making a hitchhiking sign, pointed at the broken shop I fell from. "If you are going to make some crazy access route to the secret city, you really aren't going to make it under a foundation that could collapse at any given moment. The most stable looking structure here is really the symbolic keep at the end of the city." This made Hinata look at that general direction, not before I saw that glint in her eyes, a sense of fiery determination. What had gotten into her?

Kissing me once on the cheek, she took me by the hand and ran. Seriously, where was she trying to get to in such a hurry, it was like she had something to live for.

With our speeds, it only took us ten minutes at most from the trade district to the Atarashi Yuga keep. Hinata was excited throughout this whole ordeal, giggling ever so occasionally when she made sharp turns, consistently teasing me to keep up the pace and other taunts that she could come up with despite her gentle exterior. Those who knew how to obey would know how to command, just like those who were intimidated would know how to intimidate; and Hinata was in that crisis. She was surely a mystery, an amazement, a gem within the vast worthlessness.

She really did have a good time. I knew that much. Perhaps being an Undead wasn't always about hate and vengeance… just as Hinata said… there could be love and enjoyment coming from it too, as long as someone is willing to share that much with you.

Just when we saw the keep, the thirty-step entrance that demanded royalty and superiority, I detected that something was wrong. It was elusive, yet definitely there. I watched my lover for a moment, and the sense of worry was not even present by the slightest. In fact, she ran faster, like we were racing or something.

Then I caught it, the immense aura and a sudden flash of violet chakra right at the peak, the Christianity cross of the keep. It was that disturbing aura, but now it was evidently there and not some elusive feeling.

"Hinata! Wait!" I yelled out, suddenly jumping right at her, swiftly grabbing her before I pulled her in a ferocious roll as the chakra from the top of the castle shot down a piercing beam. If I hadn't leaped in, Hinata would've been shot right through at the heart. What in the hell was going on? This was Undercity… home of the Undead!

"What happened…" Hinata asked, slowly getting up from the ground as I moved away from her. Not saying that feeling her body so closely did not feel nice, but the recklessness I put into that interception had its consequences when the recoiling force clearly did some damage.

I flinched painfully as I spoke, "This is what I want to know, Hinata… Kuso…"

Without words, my lover formed a set of unique hand seals. "Byakugan!" Hinata declared out loud as her eyes transformed into crystal like glass, revealing a horrific image that made her look monstrous and dangerous, especially with those veins that bulged out of her temples. I watched her for a reaction… and then she gasped.

"What is it, Hinata? What do you see?"

"A… woman…"

"What woman?"

"Do you sense her?"

"I can feel a very powerful chakra force…" I told her, eyes scanning the vicinity, almost panicking as I did so. "Did she use any concealment?"

"Yes, but nothing that the Byakugan can't detect…" she said, then her voice raised in a really high pitch. "Watch it, Naruto!" Hinata pushed me out of the way as a purple beam appeared to come out of nowhere as she jumped to the right as it shot right in between our two bodies.

"You two have the speed of my best assailants," I heard a voice coming from the top of the stairway; it was airy, authoritative, and womanly. "I am impressed."

"Teme…" I hissed, "Show yourself immediately! We are tired of your games."

"Oh, very well," the voice said, at the same time her body began to slowly reveal itself to the darkness of night. The process was undeniably slow, like a colloid or mirage sort of transformation, but once she was in full ethereal form, I couldn't help but to cringe in anger with Hinata behind me all the way. I took this brief opportunity to scan this woman… and she was definitely an undead…

She was a spellcaster hero, either a dark mage or necromancer due to her skeletal black, elegant, rich robes with a five-foot long staff forged with gems and other rich materials to form that denseness and beauty. I noted that she had very humanly blue eyes, very much like Hinata and myself, but her skin was at an all time light gray, accompanied by a loving flow of long, enchanting, silky platinum blond hair that reached to her rear. This woman was not just any spellcaster of Undercity… she was strong, powerful, and incredibly frightening…

What did she want from us; we were just two teenage undead warriors who wanted citizenship!

Instinctively, I activated a power scanning skill that my eyes contained. I felt myself collapsing, metaphorically speaking, once I saw how much power she had.

??? Level: 14

Attack: 710; Agility: 340; Intelligence: 450

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called out worriedly. "What is it…?"

"She…" I gasped, unable to tell her what I just saw. "This woman… she's almost as powerful as Anthris…" Hinata's face was filled with horror when she heard that, not that she didn't anticipate something as great as that already, yet never this massive and destructive. "Who the hell are you anyway? You are definitely not any regular woman from a park… So instead of fooling around, just tell me what you are."

Hell, I would demand it out of her if I had to.

"Like you said, boy," the older woman, who looked no older than thirty, spoke with drenched amusement in her tone. "I am definitely not some girl who walks in the park."

"Then what are you, woman?"

"I am the Undercity Queen."

That response had the two of us recoil with very different reactions. Hinata gasped loudly, like a woman would, with her hands moving instinctively to her lips, covering them slightly. I, on the other hand, just stood there and watched her, yet my face was showing a very sufficient amount of rage and mistrust.

"What is wrong," the Queen inquired, laughing as she did so. "Something bothering you already?"

"No," I sharply retorted as Hinata's quick head turn was practically a demand for me to shut up. "Ain't it a little unfair for a Queen to come out attacking youths just because she is bored? Am I such an excellent candidate for you to pick on? Who the fucking hell do you think you are? Whether you are a peon or a queen, you surely have a very curious definition in welcoming friends."

Instead of angering her, it only made her laugh quite melodiously, although the subtle distain was evident and clear. "What a sarcastic man you are," the queen of Undercity chuckled behind her hand, the darkness of night made the appearance appear sinister and wretched than a compliment. No, I could not expect compliments from her despite what all those scouts, clerks, and other servants that were in their outposts. What a bitch she was…

Instead of answering, my eyes shot wide open when I felt another piercing, disruptive aura. Hinata immediately clung onto me, her small hands gripping on my shoulders, searching for any sort of support available for her to use. Nervous was an understatement. I was rarely shocked for a person, but seeing me freak out more than once within a five minute duration was something that Hinata quickly picked up, instantly knowing that she should be worried. With her Byakugan activated, even she sensed danger if it came from a mile away.

"Sayuri," this new voice called out from nowhere, like last time, "What are you doing?"

The Queen, hearing her first name being called out so casually, slowly looked upwards. In response, Hinata and I followed suit, averagely surprised to see another figure sitting up on the roof of the ruined keep ever so casually. The first thing I took note was the person's two-handed sword and its elegance. Judging from that tone of voice, this newcomer was also a woman, and by no means any less powerful and threatening as the Undercity queen. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her face well at all, so her visage was a mystery to me. However, I knew she was dressed in heavier armour than simply leather.

"Nothing," the queen, Sayuri, called back in a tired tone, almost like she was talking to her sister. "Do you have to follow me wherever I go, Ryoko? I am a grown woman, you know."

"Yes, if I leave you alone, you would go do stupid things,"

"Oh, like what?" the Queen retorted with mock threat, her hands placed on her hips.

"Like attacking poor recruits?"

"I was greeting them!"

"I saw you conceal yourself and shoot them…"

"I wanted to see how quick they were!"

"Firing at piercing speeds isn't a test, Sayuri…"

"You use a crossbow, so that is even."

"I was training my warriors, not on poor recruits."

"Stop acting so good up there with that grin on your face, Ryoko!" Sayuri, as I would now call her, whined and thrashed around a little, resembling a bawling child.

"How would you know? It's not like you can see it from here."

"I know you are, so stop lying!"

"You got nothing on me!" the warrior woman on the roof tauntingly said back, totally confident and superior in her argument.

For Hinata and I, we shared our opinions about this scenario, and once again it was another set of differences; rather, the similarities. We were outraged, to the least, but definitely leaning towards disbelief more than any other factor available. We both had our own images of a queen, dressing it royal garbs, sitting on her golden throne that outmatched any sanctuary of a church's, speaking in a tone that only royalty could possess and others who tried to mimic it deserved a punishment of death. Sure, I made some exceptions to Sayuri, given that she was the queen to begin, due to her magical powers. She was a mage, warlock, priest, whatever, and so the high-class, epic caster robes were only reasonable; along with that mighty staff as her companion it was nothing but perfect. So, overall, she did look like royalty, but what could we say about that attitude when she talked to that mystery woman above?

Hinata, at the instant she saw that childish display, wanted to laugh. In response, knowing that either Sayuri or Ryoko would probably kill us both if we dared to mock either one of them, I groped my lover in the rear, which aroused her so greatly that her previous thoughts were forgotten, now determined to have an orgasm as soon as possible.

Back to the issue with Sayuri, I had my doubts if she was the queen now. Even in her now aroused state, even Hinata agreed with me, yet poking me occasionally to hint her emotions. Despite my belief and sense of prejudice, something still told me that Sayuri was the queen, given her immense battle power I detected. And I only assumed that Ryoko was not any weaker; in fact, she was equally dangerous for being able to chat and tease so casually without having a fear that she might be blown to smithereens for her insulting remarks. Hinata and I doubted that Sayuri would be able to kill Ryoko even if she tried, or maybe the warrior lady would show immense retaliation that could endanger the queen.

I only feared the moment that they paid their attention to us… and I knew the warrior lady was totally going to obliterate us if she were to make a move.

_Ryoko, Undead Warrior: Level 13_

Attack: 530; Agility: 510; Intelligence: 360

With that shining broadsword that she was carrying, and the amount of strength she possessed despite her body figure was not ridiculously buff but mesmerizing, Ryoko could easily cleave me in tenths with one swipe despite that it was not scientifically possible. Screw the rules; in a shinobi world just practically anything could happen. The fact that we could use chakra to walk on walls was already defying physics to the greatest extent. It made Newton, who died a virgin, and Galileo waste their efforts on something that could be so easily broken. In fact, it was no surprise why we didn't bother studying physics in school, let alone chemistry… Instead of science, we studied chakra and individualism, how chakra, the essence, could transform into something powerful with a unique sense of individual self from the user. Chakra could start fires, ice, wind, sand, life, water, darkness, light, void, death… and even resurrection… which is something that science, despite its vast greatness, could never accomplish, thus making it appear weak and obsolete.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata grinded herself from behind me, taking a chance to kiss my earlobe, "Touch me some more…"

"We're not out of the woods quite yet…" I reminded, turning my head around so she took the chance to plant a kiss my nose. "Just watch it… it may appear that they are arguing like children, but they might turn to us and-"

"Oh," said Hinata gently, "I am sure they will do nothing."

"What makes you say that so freely? Are you out of your mind?"

"I have faith,"

"In what?"

"Our brethren, the queen…"

"That moron?"

"I heard that!" Sayuri yelled from the top of the flight of stairs, completely enraged but nothing more. Ryoko only laughed free-spiritedly. "You," she pointed at me with a direct demand, "Come up here, now."

"You can just walk down there, you know," Ryoko, stroking her sword, remarked with a smile.

"Oh, would you shut up? Stop contradicting me!" Sayuri stomped in addition to her yelling.

"Yo," I greeted, suddenly right in front of her, our eyes meeting another's at perfect length due to our identical height of 5'7. I could've sworn Sayuri jolted back when she didn't even notice my speed, or the fact I warped before her with Hinata right next to me. "What's wrong, did I give you a heart attack?"

"Don't stand in front of a royalty at such an intimate distance," Sayuri seriously stated, yet some sarcasm was present as well. Perhaps she admired humour than she let out. "And I only wanted to speak to you, not the girl, although you two look so cute together."

I decided to give a piece of my mind before we treaded on any further. "Until some of our issues are settled, Queen Sayuri, I don't want Hinata to leave my side. Besides, what do you have for me that you couldn't let her know?" Not saying a word, I used a look that charmed Rika and Anthris quite marvellously. "What, are you suddenly coming onto me? Why, we just met, but I can always make exceptions if you are royalty." I didn't even think about Hinata when I openly flirted, and just when I thought I was going to get the end of it with violence, all I picked up was entertained laughter. Hinata took it surprisingly well, or she might just be faking it like a professional… and so I looked over to Sayuri… and wow… she seemed pissed.

"How…" Sayuri seethed between her teeth, her eyes flaring a deathly shade of red, her long hair now defying gravity and lifting to the air like a demon, "Dare… YOU!"

"Wow, he openly flirted with you," commented Ryoko from above enchantingly. "He's a brave one, isn't he? And that little one next to him doesn't even mind!"

"Oh, but I do mind," chirped Hinata, as though she was speaking to her dearest friend in spite Ryoko and her were barely considered to be acquaintances. "He just as to make it up to me later." Her voice was very neutral, yet the intent was speaking on another behalf, knowing that I was going to pay her back in sexual activity or other small favours that did not seem all too terrible in terms of words but absolutely bewildering after giving some thought. Hinata's small favours of appeasement were fun to accomplish and fulfill regardless, although I should consider twice before helping her sometimes, other than those times that she was in desperate need.

"Dream on…" I grunted, rolling my eyes a several times with a smirk nonetheless. My smirk turned into a chuckle, and then an outburst of a sinister laugh that was not only airy but also very raspy. Both Hinata and Sayuri watched me as though I was insane, where as Ryoko found some humour out of it when she couldn't help but to snicker audibly. Perhaps I was acting on behalf of a reasonable undead, someone that should be relishing in dark humour and sadistic situations.

"What is so funny?" Sayuri inquired, her brow cocking suspiciously. "You started laughing for no reason…"

"Old habit, can't help it," I answered, my right hand clutching my right side of the face, "I am just curious as to why you shot us earlier. That's all."

Sayuri, the Undercity Queen, laughed behind her hand, a gesture that only the noble, rich, and elegant could do. "I've received news from my scouts that more of my children are coming, and all of them said that they were very special in their unique ways that cannot be expressed with words alone. I am only human, whatever that used to mean, and so I allowed my curiosity to rule my sense of rationality to see for myself. I must say, I have been impressed, very impressed indeed."

Hinata listened on more intently than I realized, her eyes were practically scanning the undead woman, who was gorgeous and magnificent, just like some of the crew that mentioned her on the docks, and the unspeakable traits of lively beauty just didn't fully register to the Hyuuga girl. She definitely accepted and acknowledged that Sayuri was dead, but to find her actually attractive and as lively as herself… Hinata couldn't help but to feel a little envious. Then again, as her rationality and conscience came back to view, she noticed that many of the undead people had worse changes, constantly taking masks and disguises in order to make themselves look presentable while she was already taking it easy but being loved and praised by everyone she had met. Sayuri might look like she was in her late twenties, but a part of her mind wished that she was in her thirties, which was something Hinata did not think she was so passionate and hopeful about amongst all the other things she should be considering.

Then she looked at me, wondering if I was in any possible way attracted to Sayuri. But she knew better, since I never really showed interest in anything, and so a smile came across her face when she sensed nothing but immense neutrality coming from my expression.

"What kind of stories have you been hearing anyway?" I queried, my brows furrowed slightly at the strangeness of Sayuri's justification. "We were just taking boats, enjoying the ride, doing stuff, eat breakfast… there was nothing remotely significant worth mentioning…"

Hinata thought otherwise, and her first reaction was to challenge. "What do you mean nothing worth mentioning? We did something very special, remember?"

"That this queen does not need to know," I reminded, my face straight and still fairly serious, a small touch of amusement in my eyes if she paid closer attention to them.

"Ooo, I just love gossip," chimed in Sayuri, quite eagerly.

"Are you really our queen?" I said in a deadpan. Ryoko, who made no effort to move from her spot and definitely not forgotten, only chuckled to herself.

All I received was a small glare while Hinata was giggling beside me. It would be convincing enough to say that we were going to get along just fine.

"I may be the queen, but for being a woman, I can't help but to be interested in such small talks. But I do keep my word, and whatever you say will stay in this circle only."

Hinata, due to her gentle nature, quickly accepted Sayuri into our small ring of friendship; I, on the other hand, still could not remove that peculiar look of semi-disgust. Surely, I didn't see Sayuri as a plague or disease, but given her strength and authority, seeing her associate with commoners was just… well… off. Despite that I was silent about it, but Hinata, if she paid closer attention to my posture, would realize that the combination of powerful auras from Ryoko My discomfort bit back with a vengeance when Sayuri tapped my shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie.

I shook a bit, my eyes unintentionally looking downwards, noticing how the upper part of her sorceress robe failed to hide the fact that she had a very decent pair of breasts, but the thing that caught my eye was her extended hand, expecting me to shake it. "What are you doing?"

"Introducing myself, of course," said Sayuri, calmly and welcoming manners that could either be mimicked or taught by professionals. However, I believed that it was her authority as a queen that she had these skills to begin with. Perhaps this was another good example of indoctrination, though she wouldn't just admit it so freely, especially not when her teasing friend Ryoko was still up there, watching this confrontation like a vulture, minus the lust for food part.

Speaking of vultures… having some meat wouldn't be so bad… Well, my carnage just have to be put on hold if the royalty was humble enough to show herself… Maybe my life would've been a bit more sweet if interruptions came up less frequently.

"And for what?" I inquired.

"I thought it was proper for me to do that…" the Queen said, "Isn't it?"

"You are the Queen… you order and command… not obey, not introduce, you tell us whether to serve you or get lost… so why are you here asking to shake my hand? You are supposed to demand it!"

"I thought you would be thrilled to have a royalty willing to show such humility to associate herself with a peasant," Sayuri said, somewhat impressed that I knew my position as a servant, yet disappointed that I wasn't willing to accept her kindness without some mistrustful hints. I wondered if she took it well.

"Perhaps…"

The Undercity queen just silently grinned at my response. "Then what about you, girl?" she asked, switching her attention to Hinata, momentarily leaving me alone to my thoughts. But I chose to look upwards to Ryoko, studying her frame, wondering why she was still sitting up there without any intention to make a move. Sure, she gave a several of her wise comments to piss off Sayuri from time to time, and I could consider that to be interaction of some sort regardless of the deliberate distance she established.

Ryoko was a slim woman, standing around 5'8, beautiful as well; but most critically, she was undead. The skin she had and the amount of clothing she wore in places that she would show off was an obviously enough sign.

She was clearly a warrior class hero, given that she was holding her sword that resembled bloodthirsty brutality than one of a spellcaster's. From this distance, there was no way for me to even see Ryoko's eyes even though, strategic wise, she had her dark hair up in a long ponytail, increasing her attractiveness. The armour she wore, which was light mail, also spoke of her rank in spite that she never openly told us her position in Undercity, nor did she really have to after what I have just seen. Just looking at the amazingly well forged armoured told me all that I needed. Ryoko's armour was made of darksilver, another rare element that not many had access to because not only was truesilver an uncommon element, but also fusing it with dark titanium… AND that was a difficult process.

As a result, darksilver armour was something nearly as firm as diamonds, very sturdy, light but dense, making it one of the most suitable armaments if she wished for great speeds and spectacular defence. The armour hugged her frame, showing off all the feminine aspects of her body in perfect view, especially when her breastplate was low-cut, obviously strategically made as a distraction for any opponents to pay more attention to her body assets than the blade (or maybe blades) she would be wielding.

Another thing caught my attention at the same time as, for the first time, I analyzed that the three women present and I shared one very common resemblance; we looked quite alive for an undead, since we still had our eyes and barely have any parts that showed bones with the exception of my left elbow. I had met Maki-san the blacksmith, and he wasn't exactly the liveliest individual; let alone decent looking after he took off his fake contact lenses that made it look like he had irises. There was something special about our unique appearances, as though this strength was a privilege, it represented how much work the demon put in to resurrect the corpse… Or perhaps that the 'Perfect' undead could only be created through the work of powerful demons themselves, and the other dark magic resurrections from the dark mages, necromancers and warlocks were just imitations of the real thing, therefore the creation could never be as ideal than those of demons such as Anthris. Sure, that was not to say that better looking undeads were any stronger than the normal ones, but I have to admit that it would be a lie if I weren't to acknowledge that I was blessed with a several gifts that some people did not have.

Maybe there was a term for us more 'perfect' undeads… I should seek an answer to that eventually.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata," said my lover, cheerfully accepting Sayuri, "It's an honour to meet with you, Sayuri-sama."

"Hyuuga? You are from Konoha?"

"Yes," replied the Hyuuga princess happily. "And he's my… well… lover…" She finished with a thick blush, her face growing warm as she said it. Ryoko and Sayuri both smiled when they heard that, silently glad that Hinata had someone to lean on. Well now, they haven't heard my side of the story yet… all they loved to hear were the perspective of the feminine as they neglect that every situation in the world, whether deceitful or genuine, had two sides to it like a coin.

"And you are?" Sayuri switched her attention to me, somewhat eager to hear my voice again when I haven't spoke for the last several minutes or so. I wouldn't have bothered looking at that vile woman if these once glorious buildings, which belonged to those inferior humans, didn't attract my attention as much as it did.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto," I told her, watching her reactions extremely carefully as I spoke for some reason that I couldn't explain. Was I mistrustful of the queen? No, I was curious of her because of the unspoken rumours about the queen once being a part of Konoha, and the fact that she welcomed Hinata quite warmly was a sign of familiarity of her biological background. I wondered if she knew anything about mine… because even Tsunade was somewhat reluctant to disclose what my heritage was like despite that she trusted me, and vice versa, more than just any ordinary civilian with a mutual relationship.

It was more than just a little surprising to see Sayuri completely silent as she was absorbing all the information I gave her, and all I did was give her my name. Without seeming obvious, I stole a quick glimpse over at Hinata, who in silence gave me a firm nod of acknowledgement over this awkward ordeal. Even my lover found it strange that Sayuri, ironically speaking, looked really dead –more dead than an undead… We were convinced that she saw a ghost… Yeah, and the walking dead weren't any scarier…

"Sayuri-sama…" Hinata called out softly, somewhat worried that our queen was out of commission this quickly. The Hyuuga princess even looked up to see what Ryoko's reaction would be and she could've sworn that the warrior lady was chuckling behind her hand than concerned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I questioned, very bluntly to the core.

"Naruto…" Sayuri said, probably a good thirty seconds later, "Listen to me…"

"Hell yeah I am listening, these are the first words you have said for the past minute after staring at me like I am some kind of tyrannous villain that has come back to haunt you petulant soul. I know I was dark and evil, but never thought that I was this good."

"Oh shut up!" Sayuri scowled, clearly not amused but had the courtesy not to shoot me with her chakra bolts. "Listen to me, Naruto… I am not someone who… who you think I am…"

"Go on…" I urged on, still not truly catching on despite my vast intellect.

"My name… is Uzumaki Sayuri…"

"Oh, so you are my onee-san…"

Hinata was not shocked at the sister part; rather the calmness that I had created as I said that part out loud.

"No… I am not your onee-san…"

"Aunt?"

"No…"

"Cousin?"

"No…"

"Second cousin, that has to be it."

"Not exactly…"

"Don't tell me you're my grandmother… I have one already, and she's a bitch."

"Do I look old to you? I am only thirty five!"

"Really, only thirty five?"  
"Naruto, I am your mother!"

"And you better tell me a good reason why I should allow you to keep drawing air."

Hearing that icy cold demand, Hinata wisely detached herself from my arm. An icy blizzard was coming our way… and the terrain would have nothing to do with it. Just how much hatred did I bear as an undead? Who else would be more suitable to discover it than my own mother… we have so much catching up to do!

_**AN: Call this the writer's block chapter.**_

_**Yay, 2 whole damn months of no update… and suddenly, there it is, an update. Yes, assignments and exams got the best of me, but not to worry, OpForce somehow managed to make it through (after consecutive blows to the heart, throat drenched with alcohol, and vision seeing nothing but bloodrage) and now he has more time to dedicate himself to fanfictions. Aside from distractions such as World of Warcraft and UFS, I guess I have no reason not to continue with my fics.**_

_**And yes, SiC will be ending in one to two chapters, as you readers can clearly see that the final bits are coming together. Yes, horray for censorship, the only reason why I cannot write such an explicit scene of lovemaking although the element itself would enhance their feelings by a great margin… But at any rate, in around two to three weeks, the last chapters of SiC would be here, given that Hime Murasaki is not updated. Most likely I would finish up Hime Murasaki before I deal with this –I really don't want to take too long to get that stuff off my chest.**_

_**Reviews and questions are always appreciated. **_

_**As for the little game I posted on my profile, somebody actually managed to guess what story I was bashing with only one guess. Bravo, man, bravo.**_

_**Horray for censorship…**_


End file.
